Have A Purpose
by FireRed21
Summary: "The epic tale that could change lives forever." The final sequel after Value In Beliefs. Set a few months later. Jalen is adapting his new life with the Cullens but some things are not making it easy for him especially with his past. Does he have what it takes living with humans? Also Lucina is experiencing something very new to her. Plus there's the future of the Olympic coven.
1. Introduction

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is a sequel to Value In Beliefs taking place a few months after and the final sequel of the After Breaking Dawn series.**

 **Previously in the story, the Cullens returned home from a crazy adventure in Detroit and Jalen Long a founder and former member of the Detroit coven has joined the Olympic coven and has become Tiffany's mate. Consider this story part two like the Breaking Dawn book. Enjoy this story. I hope you like it! Note: There's just gonna be a lot of drama so not much action involve but there will be a future for the Cullens along with new vampires, maybe. ;)**

 **If you haven't read its previous stories; A New Life, The Other Half, A Reason To Smile, Happily Ever After, Full Of Surprises, Forever Together and Value In Beliefs, I highly suggest you read those first to catch up.**

 **Have fun! :)**

* * *

 _The purpose of life is a life of purpose._

 **Preface**

I can't believe I let this happen. This is all my fault. I screwed up big. Because of me, my family and I are in big trouble.

The guards were everywhere as they grabbed me and my family and we can't do a thing to escape without exposing ourselves in front of the humans who are confused at why we're being arrested. The guy I loathed so much, who's been calling the shots, had a smirk on his face since he's getting the pleasure after me ruining his night with my step daughter _who doesn't deserve to be with him_. He just had to suspect something's different with my family which he is now telling everyone about it.

I saw some of the guards pulling out their taser since my werewolf friend is being difficult as I tried to get out of the guys' grasp as they restrained me and had their handcuffs ready for me. It looks like my years as being most wanted has finally caught up to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Time out!

Okay if you're wondering about what's happening over there, allow me to explain things. Let's start with introductions.

What up, I'm Jalen Kaiser Long. I may look like I'm twenty years old over there but I'm actually twenty nine. How is that possible you ask? Simple, I'm a vampire and we don't age physically. How did _that_ happen you ask? Let me explain from the beginning.

I was born in Seattle, Washington raised by my father Atticus and my mother Brenda both of whom are proud owners of this famous gaming company Long Corporation. They're the best employers the company ever had but they are also the best parents I ever had and I love them so much as they do to me as well.

My life was perfect until one night when I was four the company was having a banquet to promote a new gaming system. After the event, my parents and I were leaving the banquet late when two guys came out of nowhere and mugged us. My dad was told to hand over his car keys and wallet which he did but he did so while trying to protect me and mom. They were pissed and without warning, one of them shot my dad. Mom and I ran away from them but they caught up to us so mom told me to go get help. Obviously I wasn't gonna leave her like we left dad but she told me to do so and that's what I did, regrettably.

As soon as I came back with the police and some of my parent's co-workers, we came in just to see the muggers beating my mother while raping her. After those two were arrested, we got mom to the hospital… but she died a few hours later. I was hurt and upset to have lost my parents. I still had nightmares from that night when I was young. Because I have no other family member except my aunt who wants nothing to do with me, I was placed in a foster home. That place was nothing but hell.

You could imagine it like I was Harry Potter living with his non-magic family but much worse. No, I wasn't a slave. It's just that no one in that foster home cares about me. My foster mom was strict. She would always beat us as punishments or for no reason at all. My foster dad is an alcoholic and would sometimes join my foster mom in the beating. Even my foster siblings never liked me. They would tease me, treat me like dirt and mostly I end up getting in fights with them. Basically, everyone at the foster home gives me a hard time there and nobody likes me… except for one, Elena.

Elena Margaret was my foster sister and is three years younger than me. Her mother left her husband when she was pregnant since he was abusive and then she died after giving birth to Elena. Like me, she gets picked on by others and been treated badly by our foster parents. I however loved and cared about her as she does to me. Elena always stays by my side like glue. She looks up to me like a big brother as I treat her like a sister. We even promised each other that neither of us will go with a family until we find one that will adopt the both of us. We would've if it weren't for that night.

I was seven when I came home late where everyone was asleep, or so I thought. I heard Elena crying. I came to her room when I saw her door cracked open and the light on. I saw Elena on her bed without any clothes on with my foster dad on top of her. I didn't even think he would do something to a child and there was no way I'd let that happen.

So I grabbed a desk lamp from my room and attacked my foster dad by surprise knocking him out cold before he got what he wanted. Unfortunately for me, my foster mom came in when she heard the commotion. All the evidence was pointed to me from her eyes and you guess it, I got in trouble. Actually, worse than that; she called the police on me and I got arrested. She told the cops that _I_ raped Elena and beat up my foster dad to keep him quiet and they believed her over me. I didn't know what happened to Elena back there but I know that she was unable to help me which means I'm all alone.

I was so fed up with how they took my foster mom's side over mine without even giving me a chance. Well, I lost all respect from people since my parents passed away so what did I expect. I don't know what but I do know that I don't want to end up in jail. So by some miracle, I was able to escape the cops and made a run for it and I've been on my own since then.

I've spent my life living off the streets with nothing but the clothes on my back. I did get a part time job posting flyers earning me some decent money. I was also able to know the streets at the palm of my hands as well as the people around me which helps me if I need to sneak in as well as avoiding the cops.

Sometimes I help those in need of help such as pushing someone out of the way before they got ran over, breaking the car window so that a child could get out from dying from the heat, fight off guys picking on others etc. All of that, I just come and go not getting any appreciation but it doesn't matter. I don't think they ever care about what I did. I continue doing what I did until it was time for me to leave Washington. I've been around places doing the same thing as I got older.

By the time I was twenty, I've been living in Detroit, Michigan for awhile. During that time, I stumble across a group of men ganging up on a girl. Being me, I jumped in, fought them off and saved the girl who just ran. I guess it was because of me or them. Just as she disappeared, one of the guys pulled a dirty trick and knocked me out and the next thing that happened was that I was dangling by the wrist like a punching bag. I paid the price for saving the girl and that was being tasered to death. Just when I was about to be finished, someone swooped in and killed all three of the guys and saved me… for only a few moments.

The guy who saved me was Mordecai Coleman. I was grateful of him for saving me but I know for sure it's too late. He did however want to save me from dying by an offer if I wanted to start over a new life, a life where I don't have to worry about anyone bothering me. I didn't how he could pull a thing like that but if I want to live a better life, than that's what I did when I accepted Mordecai's offer. What I wasn't expecting was Mordecai biting my neck where I was burning from the inside. I thought I was going to hell but it turns out, I was turning into a vampire. Yeah, I didn't think vampires really exist.

Anyway, once Mordecai told me what he did and what I've become, I didn't really mind it since it means that no one will bother me and if they do, I have ways to know if they come near me and Mordecai.

You see I discover my gift to track people once I first catch their essence of their minds. Once I do, I can locate where they are no matter how far they go. I can even anticipate where they are and will go if I'm more familiar with their minds giving me more access on them. I can also act before they even can react as well with sensing their approach. So Mordecai and I have been traveling together since and that's when we started recruiting others who have been mistreated and were close to death.

First there's Eden Love. When she was in high school, Eden was a bit of a loner; always spends her time burying her nose in a book and not get involved with others around her yet people at school bully her. I never understood why they would do this to her. She's a sweet, kind and beautiful girl but she can be painfully shy except to those she's comfortable with.

One night, the students took it too far when they elect her on Homecoming court… as a joke. She was so humiliated that she wanted to end her life. I found Eden that night when she was near in completion to hanging herself to death until I saved her not before she had minutes to live. Feeling bad for how she ended up, I changed her. We soon discover her gift which is to transform into purple haze when she runs very fast and can also use them to mask our scent and block other vampire's gift.

Next, we ran into Sophia Faye. She's a tomboy but she also has a girly side when she doesn't go kicking ass. She always gets into trouble with the law but she has ways to escape. People would put Sophia down since she never knew her dad and her mom is… a bit of a mess.

We ran into Sophia where she was fighting three muggers. One of them stabbed Sophia with a knife and Mordecai changed her after we killed the muggers. After she woke up from her transformation, Sophia discovered her gift to identify any danger around her that's coming. She always wishes that her gift could also find a way out of it.

Then there's Cameron Parker. He was born with a speech disorder and he gets picked on a lot for it and people would take advantage of that. Around that time, he met Eden outside of school and those two fell in love.

Then one day, two students caused a high school shooting. They've been bullied worst than Cameron. We heard about the shooting at Cameron's school and killed the two shooters not before they shot Cameron and wounded him. Eden was a mess fearing that she might lose Cameron that we agreed to changed him.

We took Cameron away from his school and Mordecai changed him since Eden wasn't sure if she could control herself if she changes him. Soon Cameron was transformed and he and Eden became a couple since then. His stuttering however became worst and most of the time annoying after his transformation. I don't think Eden mind it at all.

After that, we ran into Ariana Vega. She was once a popular girl at her school where she's all mean, rich, 'dumb' and self-centered. What happened there you ask? Well it turns out she's an undercover nerd with the glasses and is super smart causing her status to go down and everyone started making fun of her.

Then one night after a football game, she got gang raped and brutally beaten until we came in and killed those assholes and I changed Ariana. Ariana's okay with it, although I always feel like I regretted changing her since she always tries to flirt with me nonstop. It's annoying but I still care about her.

Because of her high intelligence, it was enhanced allowing her to receive the answer to any question especially in combat, helpful whenever we're stuck in a situation which helps Sophia's gift. Those two do make a good team where Sophia receives the problem and Ariana has the solution.

Last of all is William Heart, the youngest member of our coven. His parents left him near a dumpster when he was an infant. William was an orphan but was looked after by a nun and kept him well behaved even though he can still be childish.

One day William and the nun were in the church where she was tending William's injuries from a fight he got in when a group of thugs entered, telling the nun that their boss has bought the church and that they must leave. William was about to tell them to beat it and was about to fight them but the nun, smiling, grabs his wrist and shakes her head, telling him not to.

That night, a fire started at the church caused by those thugs with William and the nun in it. William was able to get the nun out of the burning building but not before the nun died due from the lack of oxygen. William was about to die too and was gonna get killed by the thugs who saw them come out until we came in and killed them and saved William since he's so young and deserves to have a life still.

So that's what I did when I changed him. We found out about his ability which is to imitate anything as long as he has heard the voice/sound at least once since he's good at mimicking the noise for fun as a human.

We protect others who were being mistreated and killed only those who deserve to die. We never changed them unless they were dying caused by their perpetrator and if they wanted to. So far no one was on the verge of dying after William. Because of how we ended up, we all believed that humans are nothing to be respected from since they never do to others except for those that do matter. That's why we avoid any human contact. It's been like that as we live in Detroit for years. Everything changed when they came.

One day, Sophia's gift detected trouble in an abandoned alleyway by Zoran and his coven. They always cause trouble. When Sophia told us that Zoran and his coven were fighting with another group of vampires, we all thought it was nothing but when Sophia added that the group of vampires is with a wolf and humans, we were all confuse at what vampires would be doing with humans if not for food. Not wanting the humans in the hands of Zoran, we all came in to stopped Zoran's coven and saved these people who are the Cullens. Among them was someone I haven't seen in such a long time; Tiffany Stewart. She's my best friend during my life in the foster home. I haven't seen her since I ran away that night. I didn't expect to see her again, as a vampire, let alone having a half-human half-vampire hybrid child. I didn't think it was possible.

During my time with Tiffany, she taught me how not all humans are that bad as me and my coven think they are. There was also the time where I started having this strange feeling for Tiffany. Whatever it was, I didn't think it was gonna work out between me and Tiffany after the danger she almost got herself in from Steve, who thought he knew about the existence of our kind. There's also the fact that Tiffany and I are just different from two worlds. When I told her about it, Tiffany didn't take it so well and ran off, crying. That was when I felt something torn inside me. It was then I realize that I am in love with Tiffany Renae Stewart.

After thinking things through, I made the decision to leave my coven and join the Cullens as well as confessing my love to Tiffany who happily returns her feelings towards me. I've started adjusting their diet of drinking animal blood instead of human and I've been living with the Cullens since then.

Now if you're still wondering what's going on back there, I think it's best if I start over from the beginning.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the intro? I'm updating the next chapter right now. Please review.**


	2. Am I Making A Mistake? Of Course Not

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The story is about to begin. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Am I Making A Mistake? Of Course Not**

Jalen's POV

"Okay who the hell invented these things?!" I said irritably trying to get this long piece of fabric around my neck but failed.

"You know I asked myself that same question every time." Lucas said after getting his tie on right. Show off. I thought.

"What do you two have against neck ties?" Edward asked looking amused as he was wearing a black tux like the rest of us.

"You have access to my head." I said to Edward. "But if you really want to know, what we have against these sad excuses of clothing is that they don't make clip-ons."

"I'm actually with these two on this. I'd rather go wear a simple black tee instead of wearing this thing." Jacob said trying to adjust his tie with his big hands.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Emmett said. "You should've seen how Lucas was struggling with his. OW!" He cried when Lucas shot an aura sphere at Emmett's head. I really like Lucas's gift. "Don't you ever get tired shooting aura spheres at me?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Don't _you_ ever think before you speak?" Lucas asked as I chuckled.

"Come here." Jasper said ushering me over to him as I walked towards him and let him do my tie.

"Why do _I_ have to wear this thing?" I asked.

"You're the one who's getting married." Jacob said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah but I didn't think this was necessary." I said. "I expected just a small gathering otherwise we would've been eloping by now."

"Alice would've seen that you know, even if you had anticipated it with your tracking skills." Jasper said tying my tie. "Plus, you can't argue with her when it comes to weddings and what you wear. Take our word for it. There's no point when Alice will win in the end." I sigh.

If you're wondering what's going on, let me explain it to you all.

It's been three months since I've left my coven in Detroit and have been living with the Cullens here in Forks. I've adjusted alright with their diet and living with the humans since I started gaining control of my thirst. That was not an easy thing to do but I managed. Jacob Black who is Alpha of his shape-shifting werewolf pack filled me in on their tribe's history and notifying me of the treaty between them and the Cullens. Despite being natural enemies, they set it all aside after Jacob imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee since they can't be harmed at all and both sides have live in peace since.

During my time here in Forks, Carlisle hired a lawyer where he dug up on my family's will. I was left with a big amount of fortune along with letters from both of my parents. I really miss them so much. I just can't believe I lost them from those assholes that thought they could just ruin me that night.

Anyway, throughout the three months, I became very close with everyone in the family. Carlisle is a very compassionate man and is one of the best doctors of the century I've heard. His wife Esme is very loving like a mother, as if she were yours. Edward is how you say traditional but he's a kind person although I never got use to him reading my mind. Bella is really matured like an adult despite her age and not to mention she can be very stubborn. She's lucky not to have her mind being read by her husband especially that shield of hers prevents me from picking up her mind with my gift. Their daughter Renesmee is a fun loving person. I laughed when she showed me her memory with her gift of Lucas's reaction when he was told that Nessie, that's her nickname, is actually Bella and Edward's daughter. Her boyfriend Jacob is a friendly and caring guy. I just still can't get use to that smell of his wolf stench. Rosalie is a lot like Ariana but the difference is that Rosalie isn't so mean to others. Emmett is fun and mostly childish and as you saw earlier, he tends to speak before he thinks. At least he knows how to make us laugh. Alice is, there are no other words for it, annoying, energetic, crazy, shopaholic may I go on? Trust me on Jasper. He's a cool guy even if he seems distant at first look to you. He likes how I irritate Emmett whenever we train due to my tracking senses to react to his moves before he does. Lucas is cool and funny since its fun to annoy him from what everyone tells me. Krystal is like Rosalie for being incredibly beautiful for a vampire second to Rosalie. She could land any role in a movie without an audition.

Last of all, well two, are Tiffany and Lucina. Tiffany and I have been dating together since I've joined her coven. Every second I'm with Tiffany, I grew more in love with her than I've ever been. I love everything about her; her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her brunette long hair, her kindness, everything. Lucina is Tiffany's daughter who is a hybrid like Nessie and is currently five years old in a fifteen year old body who like Bella, I can't track her due to her shield and I've grown to love Lucina already, like she was my daughter too.

I know it seems too soon but I love Tiffany and I know that she loves me too. So I got in contact with Tiffany's parents Hayden and Gwen who are currently traveling around the world. They were happy to see me again when Tiffany first introduced me to them via video chat and are glad to hear that I'm okay. Anyway, I talked to them privately for their blessing allowing me to marry Tiffany and to my surprise they happily accept.

To say they were thrilled was an understatement because a few days after, I got a small package from Gwen which happens to be her wedding ring. According to the note, this was passed down from her mother when Gwen got married and she wants me to propose to Tiffany with that ring. So that's what I did on our third month together where I took Tiffany to this fancy restaurant I went to when I was a kid and propose to Tiffany. She was beyond happy when she said yes and nothing could make me happier for her to be my wife and Lucina to be my daughter.

That brings us to here. It's September nineteenth, a week after Bella, Nessie and Lucas's birthday, and it's the day Tiffany and I are getting married. I'll tell you this, I'm nervous as hell.

"There you go." Jasper said when he was done with my tie. "Now all you need to do is calm down." He said with a laugh.

"Can't you do that for me?" I asked hoping he would use his waves to calm me down.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah say that when I'm up on the altar." I said.

"We should get going then." Edward said. "Our guests are arriving now and we should get ready."

"We better get moving then." Jacob said.

"Let's go! OW!" Emmett cried when an aura sphere hit him in the back of his head. He turned to Lucas. "What was _that_ for?"

"Nothing, I just felt like doing that." Lucas smirked causing the rest of us to laugh.

We all left the room and were soon outside of the Cullen house where the place is filled with chairs in white, streamers of purple being hung around the trees, bouquets of purple roses at each end of the rows where in the center was the runway with pink pedals leaving a trail to the altar where I will be up there waiting for Tiffany to walk down the aisle with Carlisle. Her parents were unable to make it due to intense weather in England and her sister Sam couldn't come either since her husband Ethan got sick and needed her back in Arizona. Luckily for them, Alice arranged to FaceTime the whole thing while also having someone to record the wedding and send them a DVD. Alice never fails with her visions.

Right now, the Cullens are helping the guests get settle in their seats. There were a couple of people I've heard about that came. There's Jacob's dad Billy with Jacob's sister Rachel and her husband Paul. Jacob was never happy about Paul marrying his sister despite that she's older than Jacob but he does his best to deal with it. She is Paul's imprint after all. I pray none of the wolves imprint on Lucina. There was enough drama with Jacob and Nessie from what everyone's been telling me.

They are accompanied by Seth and Leah Clearwater, who is now Mrs. Dallas with Carly Jensen, now Mrs. Clearwater, and Nathan Dallas along with Carly and Seth's son Colby who is eleven months old.

With them are Embry Call and his wife Danielle Olsen, now Mrs. Call, with their six month old daughter Stacey along with Seth and Leah's mother Sue and her husband Charlie who is Bella's father. I'm surprise to hear that he knows that we're different, like he knows that he doesn't live in a normal world but has no idea that we're vampires. He only wants the 'need to know.' I wonder if he knows about me being on the run from what happened twenty years ago since he's the chief of police. God I sure hope not.

Back to the guests; there was Lucas and Tiffany's high school English teacher Mrs. Belisle with her husband Spencer and their daughter Noelle now nine years old. I looked around to see another coven who are from Alaska that also survive on animal blood; Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett talking to my old coven who came here a day before so that Mordecai, Cameron and William could join me, Edward, Lucas, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob on my bachelor party to hunt animals or in my boys' case; chase and kill without the taste. It was that plus also for Alice to get some measurements on what they have to wear.

Then I saw Lucas talking with his and Tiffany's friends Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran, now Mrs. Carson. I was about to run over there and kick Cooper's ass when he laid his eyes on Lucina until Lucas hit him in the head saying that she's Tiffany's niece from a distant cousin who had an accident. That shut him up. Speaking of Lucina, I saw her, wearing a purple straight neckline satin dress in knee length, walking up to me.

"Hey Jalen," She said with a smile when she approached me.

"Hey Lucina," I said. "You look very beautiful."

"Thanks." Lucina said. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell I'll tell ya. Don't tell your mother I cussed." I said causing Lucina to giggle.

"I think she already knows through my eyes." Lucina said causing my eyes to panic. Shit! "I'm kidding. She can see, not hear." I let out a breath of relief while she laughed.

"That was so not cool Lucy." I said.

"Hey, at least I got your mind off your nerves." Lucina smiled.

"Yeah well find a better way to ease my nerves instead of giving me a heart attack if my heart were still beating." I said.

"I can't promise you that." Lucina teased as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I want to thank you for everything you've done for my mommy." She said very quietly so that I could hear and I saw her trying her best not to cry. "I am really grateful for you giving mommy happiness that she deserves. I don't know what mommy would've been doing if you haven't came into our lives."

"I could say the same thing." I said pulling her into a hug. "I should be thanking you for allowing me into your girls' lives. Even though you're not my biological daughter, I love you as I love your mother."

It's true that I'm not Lucina's biological father but I do love and care for Lucina as if she were my own. She reminds me of Elena.

*Sigh* Elena. I wonder if she's okay. After what happened on that night, I didn't know what became of Elena when I ran away. She was like a sister to me as I was like a brother to her, only I'm a horrible brother for breaking our promise. I told Elena that we will find a family that will adopt both of us but because of my no good foster dad, it never happened. I hope Elena's okay and that she has found a family that has been taken very good care of her, if she found one. I wonder what she's doing now.

"I can't wait for when you and mommy tie the knot I'll be calling you my daddy." Lucina said. Ah crap, I promise myself that I wouldn't cry even though I can't produce tears. I hugged Lucina a little tighter and kissed her head. We stayed like this until,

"Hey Jalen," Lucas called causing us to pull apart. "It's almost time and we need to get up on the altar."

"Right," I said and followed Lucas up on stage as Lucina sat next to Nessie and Jacob as everyone else was seated.

Out of all the guys who will soon be my adoptive sibling-in-laws, the closest I've got along with is Lucas. Despite that at first he wanted to beat my ass for breaking Tiffany's heart back in Detroit, he and I get along well which is why I chose him as my best man.

I'm surprise how much we have in common such as how much we went through after losing our families in one night. I didn't know who had it rough, me or him no thanks to the Volturi. They make the laws of our world? More like giving us all hell. When will Karma be a bitch to those so called founders of our peace of civilization for everything they've put everyone through for power, merciless acts, cruelty and such? Anyway, I grew to like Lucas, especially how he has been by Tiffany's side since childhood to now and how he helped raised Lucina. I just hope I can live up to being a good father to her.

"You will never calm down are ya?" Lucas asked with a laugh standing next to me.

"Well can you blame me?" I asked.

"Well, keep that up and Jasper will go nuts." Lucas said.

"You got any advice on wedding nerves?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "It'll go away when you see Tiffany. Trust me. It happened to me on my wedding with Krystal and the same with Edward with his. Once you see Tiffany, everything will be alright. You have no reason to be nervous about."

"I hope you're right." I said and that's when Edward started playing the piano signaling our wedding to start.

I looked up ahead where everyone is watching as Alice and Jasper held out their iPhones to FaceTime Tiffany's family and watched Bella and Rosalie, Tiffany's bridesmaids walking down the aisle first. Soon they were followed by Krystal who is the maid of honor, went up on the altar as Rosalie sat down in the front row while Bella sat with Edward. Then Esme and Emmett came both holding a frame that each shows a photo who I recognize as my parents.

There was my mom just as beautiful as I remember with black hair that I inherited, with curls and her heart shape face and my dad with his smile and good looks both I inherited from. It seems as if Alice wanted to honor them as if they never left. I'll have to thank her for it. Edward started playing a different song causing everyone to rise from their seats and that's when I saw her.

There she is with Carlisle who she is arm and armed with wearing the most beautiful white vibrant wedding dress that is a sweetheart neckline fit and flare I have ever seen. She is truly breathtaking. She's beautiful than ever. When my eyes met Tiffany's, somehow everything just went away, like I forgot what happened to me earlier. I think this is what Lucas meant when he said that everything goes away when I see Tiffany and he's right. I no longer feel nervous. All I want is for Carlisle to walk down the aisle and hand Tiffany over to me, for her to be my wife.

It felt like forever until Carlisle and Tiffany finally arrived at the altar. Carlisle handed Tiffany's hand in mine as he gave me a proud look on his face and went over to sit with Esme. I took both of my hands in Tiffany's not taking my eyes off of her as she smiled at me. I know it's only been a few hours but god I miss Tiffany so much. Whose idea was it that the groom cannot see the bride until the time has come? Oh whatever. She's here and that's all that matters. The priest signaled everyone to sit down as he is about to start. It's about to happen. In just a few seconds, this woman who I am holding hands with is going to be Mrs. Tiffany Long.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jalen Kaiser Long and Tiffany Renae Stewart." The priest started. It wasn't long until it was time to recite our vows.

"I, Jalen Long," I started. "Promise to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." I smiled as Tiffany looked like she would shed a tear. It was now her turn to speak.

"Jalen, you have filled my world with meaning." She said. "You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me; loving me and my family," She's talking more about Lucina actually. "And welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as in individual and to be faithful to you forever. Today, I choose you to be my partner and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Dammit, not again. Once again, I promise myself I wouldn't cry. Lucas stepped in and handed the rings for me and Tiffany to exchange. Now you know what happens next.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." He didn't have to tell me twice. I thought as I lean in and kissed my now wife who kissed me in return while the audience cheered.

After we signed the register, everyone went to the reception to celebrate our marriage as people came over to congratulate me and Tiffany. I gotten use to the whole kindness I've been receiving from some of the humans that came.

I got to meet Tiffany and Lucas's friend and they're pretty cool. Once again, Lucas hit Cooper in the head for saying something stupid. I was soon introduced to the Denali coven that is joined with my coven. There were two things that surprised me. First was Ariana being kind and supported of me and Tiffany after what happened between us back in Detroit. I guess Ariana's starting to accept what she and I will always be. The other thing I was surprise was how close those two covens are despite how my coven has a thing against humans and the Denali survive on animal blood sparing humans and living with them. I noticed that it was more with something to do with how Mordecai and Tanya interact. Now that I took a closer look, Mordecai and Tanya couldn't seem to take their eyes off of each other. Hmm,

After people gave their toast of congratulations, a couple of dances, and the part where Tiffany tossed her bouquet of roses which was caught by Nessie, much Edward's horror and me removing Tiffany's garter with my teeth and then flung it into the crowd caught by Jacob, another reason Edward's horrified, Tiffany was pulled away by Alice bringing her inside the house with Krystal and Rosalie. What kind of vampire is that pixie?

I went back inside and quickly changed out of this tux. Thank goodness. That thing was very uncomfortable. I waited until I saw Tiffany come out of the room in a light violet dress that ended at her knees.

"Are you ready to go, my wife?" I asked with a smile as I held out my hand.

"I'm ready when you are, my husband." Tiffany smiled happily taking my hand and we walked out of the house where everybody is at. The minute we stepped foot outside, everyone started clapping and cheering as a rice storm started. Once we were out of the crowd and headed to my black-grey Acura car I got with some of my money (after I got my license of course), there was one thing we had to do first.

Lucina was there waiting for us and I could tell she was crying judging by the tears due to her half-human trait. I can tell it must be hard for her to stay here while Tiffany and I go away for our honeymoon. She may have a body of a fifteen year old but she still acts emotionally as a five year old.

"Oh baby girl come here." Tiffany said as she tearfully, without the tears, hugged Lucina. It really hurts to see Lucina like this. I couldn't stand being away from Lucina and Tiffany if I was away. Lucina must have used her gift to communicate with others through her mind because Tiffany said, "I love you too my Lil Lucy." She kissed Lucina on the top of her head and Lucina turned to me.

"Hey, come here." I said and Lucina came into my arms. "We won't be gone for long. Your mother and I promise to call you every day and FaceTime you before you go to bed." Lucina looked up at me.

" _I love you daddy."_ She said to me in her head. Oh screw promising not to cry. My dead cold heart was feeling so much warmth from this girl. I just can't believe she's my daughter now. I hugged Lucina tighter.

"I love you too Cina." I said and kissed her head.

"You be a good girl and stay with everyone at the main house while we're gone, okay?" Tiffany said and Lucina nodded her head. Tiffany and I gave Lucina one last hug and then we got inside my car.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I started the engine.

"Unless you tell me where we're going?" Tiffany said.

"Well where do you think most gaming companies are popular in?" I asked with a hint.

"No way, Japan?!" Tiffany asked with her mouth opened.

"Yes way." I smiled and Tiffany attacked my lips until we pulled apart.

"I love you Jalen."

"I love you Tiffany." With that, I shift the gear in drive and started off driving while everyone waved us goodbye and we were soon off on the road to the airport where a new journey is about to begin.

* * *

 **What do guys think? I hope you like this story so far. I plan on making this the best story of After Breaking Dawn. Please review.**


	3. The Past Is Catching Up

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Just when you think everything is peaceful, it's not when something catches up to the Cullens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Past Is Catching Up**

Lucas's POV

"You know you didn't have to do that." Krystal said.

"Hey that guy asked for it!" I said while I was driving. "He was getting on my nerves after what he did and he shouldn't have underestimated me."

"But I think you went a _little_ too far." Krystal said sitting next to me.

"Come on, I only gave him a shove." I said like it was no big deal.

"You made him crashed into the tables! I was sure you knocked him out cold." Krystal stated.

"It's his fault!" I pointed out.

"Krystal, in Lucas's defense, that guy was being really creepy the way he talked to you and me." Lucina said from the back seat with a shudder.

"Thank you." I said. Glad someone's on my side.

"Yeah but Lucas could get in trouble for attacking him." Krystal said.

Right now, I am driving with Krystal and Lucina where we did some grocery shopping for Lucina and Nessie and getting some equipment for my hunting trip with Edward, Emmett and Jasper this weekend.

It has been two weeks since Jalen and Tiffany got married and they are still on their honeymoon in Japan. They should be home any day now I believe. Now if you're wondering what's with the argument, let's just say it happened at this sporting goods store and it was no thanks to that old pervert.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Awhile ago**_

 _Lucina's POV_

" _Is that everything?" I asked Lucas who came to me and Krystal with a few things he needed for the hunting trip he's going with my uncles just in case they run into any humans there which we doubt that._

" _Yeah I think so." Just then Lucas's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket reading a text message. "Scratch that; I need to change tents. Alice said it's gonna be raining there so I need to get a waterproof one. Be right back." He left with the tent he originally got leaving me and Krystal alone at this sporting goods store._

" _So Lucina, are you excited to start high school next week?" Krystal asked and I couldn't help myself when I squealed._

" _Yes I am!" I said jumping up and down. "I can't believe I get to go with you guys!"_

" _Just don't overexcite yourself." Krystal said with a laugh. "You don't think it's weird that Jalen is going with you as well."_

" _No, I mean it might be a bit awkward but Nessie has dealt with Edward and Bella when she went to school, so it's okay." I said. "Besides, I know this will be good for Jalen as well." Daddy never finished high school since he ran away and instead of getting his GED, he made his decision to finish school. I'm glad he's making the right choices._

" _Just pray he doesn't rip any boys' head if they ever tried to flirt with you." Krystal teased as she and I laughed._

" _Well hello there." Krystal and I turned to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes who would've been good looking if it weren't for that belly that is showing._

" _Did you ladies find everything okay?" He asked while eyeing us up and down from head to toe. This guy is starting to creep me out the way he's looking at us._

" _Yeah we're just waiting on our friend to get what he needed." Krystal said knowing people would freak out that two people who look like they're in high school are married. Plus I can tell she too was uncomfortable with this._

" _Is he single?" He asked as he continued eyeing me and Krystal._

" _He's my boyfriend." Krystal said._

" _How about you?" He said to me. Oh gross._

" _I'm with someone right now." I lied._

" _That doesn't mean you're dating." He said with a smile. Retard!_

" _Look, we have to go now." Krystal said showing that we have to pay our items._

" _That's okay, you go ahead. I'll keep her company." He said then taking my arm. EW!_

" _Hey let me go –" The guy let go of me as his wrist was held by Lucas who look like he's ready to kill judging by his dark expression._

" _Back off!" Lucas said still holding on to the guy's hand. "Clearly you're dense to see that she's not interested in you, AT ALL!"_

" _Mind your own business kid!" The guy said._

" _This_ is _my business!" Lucas said. "I can call the police for you assaulting a teenager."_

" _Yeah well it's your guys' words against mine and I'm sure the adults will believe me –" He was cut off when Lucas snapped and he shoved the guy hard sending him flying until he crash landed, unconscious as a result, on a table causing things to fly. A small piece of paper flew into Lucas's hand. Lucas's rage was instantly changed to being weirded out. I wonder what's wrong._

" _What happened?" I turned to see it was my grandpa Charlie Swan coming inside in his chief of police uniform. I looked at Krystal who was explaining what happened to Charlie._

" _I called him here." She explained to me as Charlie came to Lucas. Lucas was explaining something to Charlie and showed him the paper that flew into his hands. Whatever it was, Charlie was beyond furious as he went over to handcuff the blonde guy._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Lucas's POV

"I wouldn't count on that since Charlie said that guy will be the one in serious trouble for the crimes he did back there." I said when we arrived at the main house.

"Charlie said what back there?" Bella asked when we came inside to see everyone minus Jacob and Nessie who are both working at the shop, in the living room watching TV while Esme's in the kitchen with Carlisle as they all looked at us in curiosity.

"He arrested a guy for harassing me and Lucina back in the sporting goods." Krystal answered as we sat down the groceries and hunting equipment.

"Oh I believe he should get more than an arresting for hitting on my sister and niece!" Emmett growled cracking his knuckles.

"Who was this guy?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. He had blonde hair, a belly like he was drinking beer and might have a slight baby face." I said with a shrug. Edward looked at me for a second and burst out laughing all of a sudden leaving us all in confusion.

"Did we miss the joke here?" I asked Edward.

"You guys did not just meet Mike Newton." He said in between laughs as he doubled over on the floor laughing his head off.

"Mike who?"

"Are you serious?" Bella said and then started laughing joined by Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. I looked at Krystal and Lucina who are just confused as I am. Okay, what do they know that we don't?

"He still works there?" Rosalie asked in between laughs.

"Well that makes a lot of sense." Jasper said.

"When Nessie gets here, show it to her so that she can show it to me!" Emmett said to me.

"How bad is he wearing right now?" Alice said.

"You could see his belly sticking out of his shirt." Edward said letting out more laughter.

"Uh hello," I said trying to get everyone's attention while Carlisle and Esme looked quite entertained. "Some of us don't know who you guys are talking about here you know." I said pointing at the three of us.

"Mike was someone we used to go to school with when I was human." Bella explained once she and the others settled down from laughing. "His family owns that sporting goods store you three went to and I believe he's married to a… sort of a friend of mine, Jessica Stanley. Back then, Mike had an obsessive crush on me when I first transferred into Forks High and wouldn't leave me alone when he constantly tried to ask me out. I'm telling you that guy is so dense."

"Well that explains the photo." I said without thinking.

"What photo?" Bella asked suddenly. Uh-oh, I thought as I quickly put on my aura before Edward could read my mind as he looked at me in confusion.

"Uh Bella, whatever you do, don't freak out and Jasper, make sure Edward stays calm." I said as Jasper looked at me weirdly while staying on guard.

"What happened, Lucas?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Well after I gently," Krystal coughed. "Okay, I shoved Mike _a bit_ hard and sent him crashing into a table, stuff came flying everywhere. That's when a photo came flying into my hands. It was a photo shopped picture of Mike as some hunk with some six-pack wearing a Speedo and next to him with his arm around her was Bella… in a… bikini… a hot one." I said and just as I was afraid of, Edward was shaking with fury of red all over his aura. Bella was freaked out at first from what I told her but recovered when she sensed Edward's anger as Jasper tries his best to calm him down sending his waves.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Edward said and was about to run out the door until Bella, Carlisle and I stopped him.

"Edward, stop! Don't do it!" Bella said as we tried to pull him away from the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STILL THINKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY WIFE! AND HE'S _MARRIED!_ " Edward yelled.

"Edward, you can't go out there and kill Mike!" Bella said while finally getting Edward away from the door.

"Yes I can and I will!" Edward said struggling to break free.

"Edward, he's not worth losing yourself to." Carlisle said calmly as we manage to bring Edward back to the living room.

"Look, I told Charlie about it and he's making sure that Mike will be behind bars for a long time for harassment on a minor and some secret fantasy affair or something he said." I explained.

"I don't care! I want that guy dead in my hands!" Edward shouted. "Ugh, I should've killed him a long time ago back in school!"

"Edward, don't do anything that will break the treaty." Bella said.

"Don't do what that will break the treaty?" We all turned to see Nessie and Jacob returning from work.

"What's going on? We can hear you guys on the way here." Nessie said.

"Edward wants to rip Mike Newton's head off." Emmett answered and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What? It's the truth."

"You mean that marshmallow Bella and I went to the movies with?" Jacob asked. "What do you wanna kill him for?"

"According to Lucas, it's for fantasizing over Bella with a picture that guy photo shopped of them together, in hot swimsuits." Krystal said as Bella shuddered causing Jacob's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Okay I guess that is a good reason, but Edward do you really want to start a war again?" Jacob asked. Jasper managed to calm Edward down and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. I guess I'm not the only one with a trait when it comes to frustrations and such.

"No, I wouldn't want that, but I also don't want Mike unharmed in jail for still obsessing over my Bella." He said.

"Mike will get what's coming to him." Alice said and I can tell that she just had a vision. "At least it will make sense to everyone and less suspicious so we don't have to move away from Forks sooner than planned.

Man, I can't believe in just a year or two we will all be leaving Washington since our appearance will be showing how we haven't aged in like ten years or so. I'm sad to be leaving my hometown again; this time saying goodbye to La Push, the pack members minus Jacob who will be joining us, Charlie and Sue, everything and everyone. At least we will come back. We always will… in time.

"Fine, but if I hear Mike's thoughts even just saying Bella's name, he's dead." Edward said earning a hit from Bella.

"So how was work, you two?" Esme asked Jacob and Nessie.

"It was okay." Nessie said. I saw that both her and Jacob's aura showing a color of brown, of worry.

"What is it you guys?" Jasper asked. Edward looked at Nessie and Jacob and was shocked at what he read in their minds instantly erasing his anger.

"Oh dear god." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This came in today at the shop," Jacob explained holding out a rolled up newspaper. Seriously, who reads the newspaper nowadays? "Go to page eight. You'll find someone familiar in it." I took the paper from Jacob and flipped through a couple of pages until I stopped where a page was folded by the corner.

At the top of the page shows three pictures each with a person for crimes they committed and are currently wanted as they are still unfound. One appears to be a male adult charged for kidnapping a little girl while the other looks like he's in high school charged for murder of a girl just because she was planning on going to the prom with someone else who is her boyfriend instead of him. I was shocked when I saw his. In the center was a young boy at age of seven or eight and I recognized the wavy dark black hair and surfer boy look and read what was below it.

 **Jalen Kaiser Long**

 **Born: October 15** **th** **1996**

 **Age: 29 as of this year**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Grey**

 **Last seen: Since spring of 2004 at age 7**

 **Crime: Charged for rape on his foster sister and assaulting his foster dad for silence. Has evaded the police where he was last seen wearing light blue jeans, sneakers and a Life is Balance black shirt.**

Everyone minus Edward, Jacob and Nessie was shocked when I read it out loud.

"Damn." I said placing the paper down on the table so that everyone could see Jalen's picture.

"I don't know what's more shocking; the fact that Jalen's on the list of most wanted still or that people still read the paper." Emmett said.

"I don't get it." Lucina said.

"Don't you remember?" Rosalie said. "Jalen ran away because they believed that he raped that little girl and beat up his foster dad."

"But he didn't though." Lucina said.

"We know that, Jalen knows that, but his foster mom didn't believe him and I'm sure Jalen's foster dad is denying his actions so now everyone believes Jalen is guilty." Edward said.

"What about that girl who was almost raped, Elena was it? Can't she tell them that Jalen's innocent?" Krystal asked.

"From what I remembered in Jalen's mind, Elena was probably too traumatized to back Jalen up." Edward explained. "Judging by this news, Elena is probably okay now wherever she is but is too late to help Jalen's case since he ran away so the judge ruled in favor of Jalen's foster dad since he wasn't present."

Man these humans are stupid. I can't believe Jalen's foster parents are getting away with this. No wonder Jalen hated humans before because of how he was treated back then. He had everything until he lost his parents. If there was a chance for him to trade places with someone's life it would be me. Sure he'll lose my family before he graduates because of the Volturi but at least his moment with them would last longer.

"Can't we do anything about it to clear Jalen's name?" Nessie asked.

"We could, but we have to be careful though." Carlisle said. "Jalen is on the most wanted list and we don't want people accusing us of assisting his whereabouts into hiding. Plus if we don't have Elena to back us up, how do we explain to people how we know about Jalen's innocence with no proof other than his words without exposing ourselves?"

He does bring up a good point. What do we say? 'Hey, we're here to prove that Jalen is innocent because we have Edward who saw it all happen in their heads, I can see their auras and tell if they're lying, and Alice has the gift to see the future to know what happens next.' Yeah like we ever gonna tell them that. Besides, they would laugh right at our faces if they didn't believe us.

"That doesn't mean Jalen will be hiding for the rest of his life until it goes away in years but we will find a way. We just need some time to figure it out and how to do this." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure I can find Elena in my visions and maybe she can help us." Alice said. "As long she isn't hiding from me, I'm sure I can find her very soon, but it won't be easy since she's human and I never met her before."

"Do you think Charlie knows about this?" Bella asked. I hope not. It would be bad if the chief of police found out.

"He doesn't know… but he will very soon." Edward said.

"I'm sure Charlie will understand." Esme said. "Jalen is a part of this family now and Charlie wouldn't do a thing against a family member."

"I sure hope not." Lucina said as I rubbed her back for comfort.

"We'll just have to keep Jalen on a low profile to the public, especially when he starts school." Jasper said. "Thankfully, people won't recognize Jalen due to his eyes and pale skin and how much he's grown and I'm sure Bella and I can ask J. Jenks to take care of Jalen's documents while seeing if he has any info of the foster home Jalen lived in."

"Let's hope so, for Jalen's future." I said.

"Speaking of Jalen's future," Alice said after coming out of her blank expression. "He and Tiffany are on their way home now!" She said squealing while jumping up and down. Lucina joined in too. I don't blame her since she misses her parents. Alice stopped what she was doing when she had another vision and then came back.

"Uh-oh," Alice said and without another word, she took off in high speed upstairs. What the.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked as Edward stifled a laugh. Before he could answer, the door banged open like a pirate cannon.

"LUCAS!" I jumped as did everyone else minus Edward when Tiffany yelled my name and we all saw her coming inside with Jalen behind her with their luggage looking all calm while Tiffany's in total fury. "GIVE ME YOUR AURA!" She demanded facing me.

"Uh okay?" I said nervously while sending my aura around Tiffany, unsure why though.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Tiffany asked looking around like a wild animal. I haven't seen Tiffany this mad since when we once lost Lucina and Tiffany flipped and almost ripped my head off one time. What kind of animal did that woman feed off of on their honeymoon?

"Um, I'm right here?" Lucina showed herself more like a question.

"NOT YOU, ALICE!" Alice?

"She's upstairs, third door on the left." Edward answered with a chuckle and without warning Tiffany ran at vampire speed and bolted up the stairs.

"ALICE!"

" _What_ just happened?" I asked as we all turned to Jalen for answers.

"Well there we were in Japan. We arrived at night and checked into that hotel," Jalen explained like nothing happened. "You guys should know what married couples do on their honeymoons the first night."

"Did you guys break anything? OW!" Emmett cried when Krystal smacked him in the head.

"Anyway, Tiffany went to the bathroom to freshen up and somehow there were 'things' in Tiffany's luggage that she never planned on bringing." Jalen said.

"Oh don't tell me." Krystal said and that's when everything hit me since my aura can block all psychic powers including Alice's vision.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bella said rolling her eyes although she was amused.

"Of course Tiffany would want to kill Alice for that reason." Rosalie said with a laugh.

Man, Alice never stops with these things. You would think after my wedding with Krystal, Alice would've learned her lesson by now for packing hot lingeries in women's luggage without them knowing when she got hit from my aura spheres thrown by Krystal. I guess not. Maybe Tiffany will knock some sense into Alice.

There was a sound of something that just broke judging by the shatter of glass upstairs.

"Tiffany, stop! Just chill out!" Alice yelled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIXIE!" Tiffany shouted.

"I think you should go stop her." Esme said to Jalen.

"No I think we should let them sort it out themselves. I'm sure they're fine" Carlisle said looking amused.

"Yeah, I think it's time Alice needs to learn her limits and such once and for all." Jasper chuckled.

"How do you guys deal with her?" Jalen asked about Alice.

"We try to bear with it." Edward said.

"Does she do anything _besides_ shopping?" Jalen asked.

"You saw her plan out your wedding." Jacob said.

"And then there are birthdays and graduation parties." Bella said.

"What does she do when she doesn't do either of those things?" Jalen asked.

"She mostly dresses us girls up." Nessie said.

"Well that's a relief for me." Jalen said as all of us laughed. "Now that that's out of the way, can I get a hug from my daughter?" Jalen smiled with his arms opened up for Lucina who ran into them happily.

"I miss you guys!" Lucina said and I saw both her and Jalen's aura in blue showing that they would be crying with tears if Jalen could.

"We miss you too Cina." Jalen said. "I can't wait for us to start our lives together as a family." That causes Lucina to hug Jalen tighter.

"So what's been happening while we were gone?" Jalen asked after going through the hugs from everybody minus Alice who is still being chased by Tiffany around the house until those two went outside. Everyone including me looked uncomfortable to tell him what we just talked about before he and Tiffany came in.

"Uh…" I started whistling while looking around for nothing as Emmett jumped in and sat on the table covering the newspaper where Jalen's picture is shown causing the table to break in half.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded causing Rosalie to hit Emmett in the head. "That was brand new!"

Jalen looked at us all and then at where Emmett is sitting. "Okay, spit it out. What's the bad news?" He asked. Emmett got up and picked up the newspaper handing it to Jalen.

"You should already know." Jacob said and Jalen looked at the photo and reacted with just a sigh.

"This doesn't surprise me one bit." He said tossing the paper aside.

"Don't worry Jalen. We'll find a way to clear your name and prove your innocence." Esme said rubbing his back.

"How?" Jalen asked. "My foster dad will deny anything I say about what he did and my foster mom saw the evidence on me which was all a huge misunderstanding. Elena is too traumatized to help me at that time. She probably still is."

"We don't know that for sure, but I can tell she's okay judging by the paper. If we can find Elena and come through for her, maybe it'll help you." Edward said.

"Can you track Elena down with your gift?" Jasper asked. Yeah he should be able to find her from all over the state of Washington, the whole country if she's not here in Forks. Hell, the whole world.

"My tracking senses only works once I catch the person's essence of their mind on the first encounter. I was a vampire way after I ran away so there was no way I had a chance to pick up Elena's mind back then." Jalen said.

"It's okay Jalen. We didn't think you could but we can always try our options." Carlisle said.

"Yeah besides, problems can't be solved that quickly. Where's the fun in it? OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper hit his head.

"You always want something that involves fighting." Jasper said. "But I admit, I too like some sort of excitement to happen."

"Don't worry man. You won't end up in the slammers." I said to Jalen.

"We'll find a way for you out of this." Edward said.

"You are a part of this family now." Esme said.

"You're problem is our problem." Krystal said.

"We got your back man." Jacob said.

"You know we care about you." Nessie said.

"We'll help you any way we can." Bella said.

"Maybe by then you might be able to see Elena again." Rosalie said.

"We won't let anything happen to you daddy. We promise." Lucina said hugging Jalen.

"Thanks guys. That… means a lot." Jalen said feeling really touched. It's great to see Jalen warming up to the life he's now living in. I know that in time, he will have a bright future ahead with us. He'll have that future by taking the first step and that is to go back to school with us next week.

"HELP ME!" We all turned to see Alice running back inside with Tiffany right behind her.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PIXIE!" Tiffany yelled as I grabbed Alice with part of my aura still on blocking her gift as Jasper and Edward grabbed Tiffany as we playfully watch Alice struggling to escape while Tiffany was still trying to get Alice in Edward and Jasper's grip.

"This is even better than hearing the Mike Newton story!" Emmett grinned excitedly as I playfully move Alice forward to Tiffany.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said to Jalen who was confused.

* * *

Jalen's POV

I can't believe I am married to Tiffany Long. It has such a nice ring to it. It's too true to believe she's my wife and Lucina's my daughter. I can't wait to see what our future holds for us.

The honeymoon in Japan was awesome. Everything is awesome when I'm with Tiffany. The one small mishap was during our first night at the hotel where Tiffany flipped seeing that Alice packed some hot lingerie in her luggage without Tiffany knowing. As much as Tiffany looks hot in those outfits, it was not necessary for Alice to go through people's clothing. I wonder if Alice has done that before with the others.

Anyway, we went sightseeing the places, went to a convention, went swimming etc. Tiffany and I called Lucina every night to see how she's doing. I love Tiffany but I love Lucina as well and I miss her so much. I just can't wait to come home and start our lives as a family together, with the Cullens as well. I mean I am their in-law after all.

Tiffany and I came home after being on our honeymoon for two weeks. The minute we arrived at the Cullen house, Tiffany instantly went into full fury and burst into the house and started chasing after Alice once Tiffany has some of Lucas's aura. I had to admit Tiffany sure is cute when she gets all mad.

While Tiffany was chasing the pixie, everyone told me of my 'crime' still being top news and such. I should've known my past was catching up to me when I returned to Washington. I didn't know how I was gonna prove my innocence but _my_ family is willing to help me clear my name, without raising suspicion of knowing what we are due to our gifts that is.

I can't believe the Cullens, my family, are willing to risk helping me with my case. I feel bad that they are being dragged into my troubled past but if they really mean it about helping me, then I'll accept their offer. I just hope I don't ask too much of a favor from them. I've already grown to love these people. I was right to join the Cullens even if it meant saying goodbye to my old coven. I hope they are doing okay with their lives without me. We made quite a good team together back then.

It's the first week of October now on a Sunday. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Lucas have just got home from their hunting trip before we start school. I can't believe we're going to school. I feel bad that my family repeats high school for the rest of their lives. That sucks. I don't know what made me decide to return to school but I feel like I should. I mean sure I have to deal with my thirst around humans but I learned to control it because of my family. They all believe in me especially with Nessie and Lucina being half-human. I know that I would hate myself for hurting them because of me. I love those two and it would cause me great guilt for causing pain to everyone. At least I got some tips from Jasper who had the hardest control before Nessie was born. I didn't know what made me drink human blood besides food. I thought my old coven and I were doing this as punishment to those who mistreat others to avoid the pain we went through but I guess that causes more pain than we thought.

Anyway, back to the school topic. Lucina sure is excited about school. I mean she behaves like a little girl for her first day of school. To be honest, I'm a bit uncomfortable with Lucina coming to school with us. She's only five in a fifteen year old body and that school is filled with boys who will be all over her. I don't blame them since Lucina is as beautiful as her mother. At least Lucas and I are on the same page here. I wonder if Lucina understood the feeling of love. God I sure hope not, not until she's thirty. I know call me overprotective but hey, I care about Lucina and I don't want to fail her like I failed Elena.

"How's my Lil Lucy doing?" I asked coming into Lucina's room where she is now wearing her light blue pajama pants and black tank top.

"Hey, only I call her my Lil Lucy!" Tiffany called from our room. Lucina and I laughed as she let her hair loose. I know Tiffany calls Lucina that. I just like to see her react. Besides I already got my nickname for Lucina.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait for school tomorrow!" Lucina smiled.

"Well that makes one of us." I said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. It'll be fun." Lucina said.

"Fun as in going to school with your daddy?" I teased.

"At least I won't be alone. I'll have you, Lucas, Krystal and the others who will join us." Lucina said. "But can you promise not to embarrass me in public?"

"Well as long you don't get into trouble I won't let anything slip." I said with a smirk causing Lucina to slap my chest as I laughed. "I'm joking. Besides, it's not me you have to worry about, it's Emmett."

"At least I'm not riding with him to school." Lucina said. Yeah, me too. I thought. Can you imagine riding with Emmett?

"It could be worst; you could be riding with Alice." I said causing us both to laugh.

"Okay Cina, you get to bed now." I said. "We don't want you to be late on your first day tomorrow." Lucina nodded her head and climbed into her bed. I sighed as I tucked Lucina in. Who'd believe that Lucina, _my_ daughter will be going to school, high school? I just hope it won't warp her little mind. Who knows what high school could do to this sweetheart?

" _Goodnight daddy. I love you."_ Lucina said to me in her head when she closed her eyes. Why does that always make me wanna cry?

" _I love you too Lucina."_ I said to her through my head and kissed Lucina goodnight. I looked at Lucina's peaceful, beautiful, sleeping face once more before I turned off the lights in her room and left closing the door behind me. I walked down the halls to our room where I walked in to see my wife on our bed reading a book until she heard me come in. Or see me if she used her gift to see through my eyes. I find that creepy.

"You are becoming the world's best father already." Tiffany smiled after me sitting next to her as she set her book aside.

"I have to be to live up to the world's best mother." I answered with a smile and then gave my wife a kiss on the lips. Just then, Tiffany slapped my chest.

"OW!" I cried. What is this, slap Jalen night? "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for calling our daughter your Lil Lucy." Tiffany answered. "She's _my_ Lil Lucy."

"Ever heard of sharing?" I teased causing Tiffany to roll her eyes playfully.

"I just can't believe our baby girl is going to school tomorrow." Tiffany said. "She's growing up too fast and she's _five_." She leaned her head on my shoulder as I pulled her close to me. "Jalen, am I being crazy that I don't want our daughter to grow up?" Tiffany looked at me as I sighed.

"No Tiffany because I wish Lucina should experience her life at _her age_." I said. "I felt like I just met Lucina three and a half months ago, which it was, and I wanted her to stay our little girl. I'm still learning about the whole hybrid thing and if this is the way they grow up, then I guess that's normal to them just as it's normal for us full vampires."

"I guess you're right." Tiffany sighed.

"Of course I am." I grinned with a brag.

"Do you always have to brag?" Tiffany asked playfully rolling her eyes again.

"Hey I'm just being me." I grinned. "You know you love me for it."

"I do." Tiffany said. "I love you and Lucina."

"As I love you both." I said. "Along with the Cullens, you girls mean the world to me." I lean in and kissed Tiffany's lips as she kissed me back. God she is such a good kisser. How did I get so lucky to have Tiffany as my wife? I didn't know what my life be like if I didn't have her, Lucina or the Cullens. They gave me something that I didn't think was possible for me; a new life. What's more, they're helping me find a purpose. I hope that whatever it is it'll help me get back on my feet to what my life should've been like before I ran away, before I lost my parents.

Screw the past catching up to me. I'm making it happen. I spent the rest of the night kissing Tiffany until it got hot and we started making love. I could never get enough of that.

* * *

 **If you remember the part in Breaking Dawn where Bella flipped when she heard that Jacob imprinted on Nessie, I thought I write something as funny as that scene. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	4. Things Sure Hasn't Changed

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Jalen, Lucina and the others enjoy their first day of school. It's going to be good right? ;) Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Things Sure Hasn't Changed**

Lucina's POV

 **(A/N: Yes you guys; Lucina's POV since Full Of Surprises. The flashback wasn't really much.)**

"Lucina? Lucina, come on. Wake up. It's time for school baby girl." Mommy said as she shook my shoulders gently causing me to groan.

" _Five more minutes please."_ I said to mommy in my head.

"Our daughter refuses to wake up Jalen." Mommy said to daddy.

" _Lucina, it's six o'clock. Do you really wanna be late on your first day of school?"_ Daddy asked in my head.

" _No, I guess not."_ I said to them both in their heads, opening my eyes as I got up, stretch my arms out and yawn.

"Morning baby girl," Mommy smiled and kissed my cheek the same with daddy who came to my other side.

"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy," I smiled.

I am truly happy. I, Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long, must be the luckiest half-vampire half-human hybrid girl to be with an amazing family of vampires along with a group of shape-shifting werewolves for friends.

What I am most happy about the most is this. I've always wanted this moment where I wake up in the morning and the first thing I see is my mommy _and_ daddy waiting for me to wake up and wishing me a good morning. I love them so much. I just can't believe we're now a family. This is how I pictured a mommy and daddy together as a family not like that crazy scientist for a biological father who only used my mommy as his tool and me for an experiment. That's not what a family does. _This_ is a family; a family that loves and care about each other and will always be there for one another no matter what. For that, I am truly blessed.

"Okay kiddo, you get wash up and your mother will be waiting for you in the dressing room to help you on what to wear." Daddy said and I nodded my head.

I ran to the bathroom at full speed. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I had to put on those face masks. I may be five but half-vampire or no half-vampire fifteen year olds get zits all the time.

After that was done, I met up with mommy, who is already in her outfit to teach kindergarten, in our 'closet' where all of our wardrobes are at. Mommy was able to find the perfect outfit for me to wear for my first day. Thank goodness it's mommy doing this and not Aunt Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love her, especially for buying my clothes but she really goes overboard when it comes to dressing me up. Nowadays its dress-Lucina-up games whenever Aunt Alice sees cute outfits for me to try on.

Anyways, I put on the clothes mommy got laid out for me. In half an hour, I wore a purple lace peplum shirt with sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans. Mommy helped me curl my long brunette hair as I did my make-up. I wore brown mascara, ivory eye-shadow and some light pink lip gloss.

"Lucina, you look beautiful." Mommy said where I saw her through the mirror trying her best not to cry.

"Too beautiful," I turned to see daddy at the door in his school clothes wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt under his black slim fit leather jacket with faded jeans and a white belt.

"Daddy, you look," I started out in amazement to how great my daddy looks.

"I know, I know, I look hot." Daddy bragged causing mommy to roll her eyes.

"You better not act like that in school Jalen." Mommy said.

"Hey, if we're going be in high school, I have to at least act like one." Daddy said with a smirk causing me to giggling.

"Okay you two, enough messing around." Mommy said. "Let's meet everyone at the main house." We grabbed our things and ran out of our cottage where we arrived at the main house in just seconds.

"Look who's awake." Lucas smiled when we came in to see everyone minus Nessie who is still sleeping, in the living room.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Grandma Esme asked, smiling. I answered by nodding my head eagerly.

"Someone's really excited." Uncle Jasper commented when he sensed my excitement.

"Please don't tell me she inherited that from Alice." Uncle Emmett complained causing Aunt Rosalie to hit him in the head. "OW!" I couldn't help but giggle. I love it when everyone does that to him but I also love how Uncle Emmett is like a huge teddy bear for me to hug.

"No, that's just a common thing to do for those who are _five_ on their very first day of school." Krystal said.

"Nessie was like that when she first started school." Aunt Bella said.

"She was six though." Grandpa Carlisle said with a smile to me. "Lucina's intelligence is remarkable at her age beyond Nessie's." I thank my mommy for the brains.

There was a scream and I turned to see Aunt Alice looking at me wearing my outfit as if it insulted her. "Are you kidding me?! You're making her go to school wearing _that_?!"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking at what I'm wearing in confusion.

"Alice," I looked up to see mommy giving Aunt Alice a warning growl causing Aunt Alice to shrink away next to Uncle Jasper causing everyone else to laugh. I think she learned her lesson from my mommy the hard way.

"Nothing's wrong Lucina." Uncle Edward said with a chuckle. "It's just Alice being Alice." Oh.

"Don't worry about her, Lucina. You look amazing." Aunt Rosalie smiled.

" _Thanks Aunt Rose."_ I said to her in my head with a smile.

Out of everyone in my family, the only people that I allowed to talk with me in my head are mommy, daddy, Aunt Rosalie and Lucas. Like Aunt Bella and Lucas, Uncle Edward can't read my mind due to my shield. Thank goodness for that. What's more, unlike those two, I _can't_ put down my shield at all since my mental conversations are very private.

Oh my gosh, why can't we go to school now? I'm super excited!

"Lucina, you might wanna calm down before Jasper here goes nuts." Daddy said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." I said to daddy and then to Uncle Jasper. Can you blame me? Everyone should be excited on their first day of school right?

"Okay Lucina, you know the story, right?" Mommy asked.

"Mommy, we went over this a hundred times." I said. "I'm your younger sister and daddy's our step brother who is the middle child and we go by the Longs. Our parents were murdered one night when they went out together and Carlisle who is our godfather adopted us into the family. You already graduated college and are now teaching kindergarten. Nessie is being homeschooled and is Alice, Emmett and Edward's younger sister. Bella Swan is a family friend's daughter who'd moved to France and left Carlisle and Esme as her legal guardians. Rosalie and Jasper are twins as the Hales, Krystal Diamond is Esme's niece and Lucas Stone is Bella's cousin. I was to call you guys by your first names, tell people that we moved from Alaska and to follow the rules. Anything else you want me to rehearse?"

Mommy chuckled. "No Lucina, that's it. Alright, I need to go. I have so much to make up for my absence. Be good and have a great day baby girl." Mommy said giving me a hug and a kiss and I could tell she was trying not to cry. She let go and then kissed daddy on the lips. Okay, I'm right here! Gross!

"Have a nice day everyone. I'll see you all later." Mommy said as she grabbed her things and was out the door not before she blew me and daddy one last kiss and soon took off when she got in her car. I can hardly wait!

Jalen's POV

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm going back to school. I feel, I don't know… ashamed. I mean I never finished school since I ran away and now I'm going back with all these young humans. I may have a body of a twenty year old that you could hardly tell the difference in high school but I'm mentally twenty eight. Man, if my parents were still here, I'm betting that they are disappointed in me.

"No," I jumped when Edward spoke to me up close. "Your parents didn't lose their lives to see you being disappointed in yourself. They know that you were having a tough time throughout your life and you were lost on what to do with yourself. Now that you are deciding to go back to school, your parents know you are making the right choices to get yourself back on your feet. Don't doubt yourself of what your actions caused." He gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks Edward." I said giving him a small smile. I listened to Lucina going over the story while we're at school. Once Lucina was done, Tiffany told us she has to go now for her school of teaching.

"Make sure our daughter is okay there." Tiffany said to me when she hugged me.

"I'll keep my eye on her." I said hugging her back and soon my lips met her.

"Have a nice day everyone. I'll see you all later." Tiffany said as she grabbed her things and was out the door not before she blew me and Lucina one last kiss and soon took off when she got in her car.

As soon it was a quarter after seven, it was time for us to go. We all said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme and Nessie who just woke up and got into our cars. Bella rode with Edward in his Volvo as I joined Lucas, Krystal and Lucina in Lucas's Honda while the rest were in Rosalie's BMW.

It was seven forty-five when we arrived at North Central High School. Lucas pulled over to a spot next to Edward's car which is empty inside. Of course Edward got here first. He's the fastest driver. He used to be the faster runner before Krystal came and he still tries to outrun her. I don't think it's ever gonna happen. After Rosalie pulled up a spot next to us, we walked inside the building.

The place was big; dividing to several floors which had all classes and a smaller one with the cafeteria and the main office which Bella and Edward just got out of with our schedules. I looked at mine and see that I have English, Calculus, T.A. for freshmen honors science, government, gym and physics. At least they're not too much of a challenge. I looked at Lucina's schedule. It's a good thing all of her classes have at least one of us as a T.A. so that she'll be safe in her classes. Along with our schedule, we were given the school map and a slip for the teachers to sign.

As we walked down the hallway, students started staring at us. The Cullens told me how everyone in school will react over our extreme beauty. It's not every day you see nine vampires and a half-vampire. I was told they would all gawk over our appearance, but do some of them… I don't know, gives us glares? Like some people who I identify them as jocks, cheerleaders, preppies, cool kids and fashonistas looked at us in disgust. Why does it seem so familiar? That's when I heard them along with other students whispering. Some were positive, some… not so much.

 **(A/N: Just so you're not confused, bold is negative and without is positive.)**

" _Wow, they are so beautiful."_

" _Are they from Hollywood?"_

" _ **Who the hell are these people?"**_

" _ **They think they could just walk in here and think they are all that to us?"**_

" _ **If any of those girls join the cheer squad, they'll ruin everything for me!"**_

" _I liked the black hair guy. He is so cute!"_ Sorry, but I'm very well taken.

" _I like the boy with bronze hair and the blonde one too."_

" _The one with spiky hair is so hot!"_

" _ **That big guy better not dump the blonde one. I don't want him stealing my girl. I bet she's dumb to even notice what that guy's doing."**_

" _ **Are they together? Are they even related? What a bunch of freaks!"**_ Now that's cold.

" _ **How are they that beautiful? No one should be as beautiful as me!"**_

" _Awe man, the black hair girl is taken by the spiky hair guy. I mean look at them."_

" _Check out the brunette by the bronze hair guy's side. She's hot!"_

" _ **What is that little freak wearing? She looked like Barbie threw up on her."**_

" _ **Those bitches will ruin my chances of becoming prom queen!"**_

" _What I give up for to be with any of those women?"_

" _I wonder if that young brunette by that black hair guy is single."_ I couldn't help myself but gripped around my daughter's shoulders from hearing it.

" _Daddy, are you okay?"_ Lucina asked me in my head.

"Yeah, it's just some of these people are getting on my nerves." I said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting some of them to be so rude." Lucina said nodding her head in agreement.

I'm glad she didn't know I was talking more about these boys. What would I tell her? I may not have been in high school in my teens but Lucina has no idea what these boys want when it comes to girls. She is so innocent in a way that it's dangerous for her. What the hell is everyone thinking letting Lucina come to school? She's five in a teenager's body!

"Jalen, I beg of you, calm down!" Jasper pleaded.

"Well excuse me that I'm having a hard time controlling myself from being one second away from ripping these 'peoples' heads off!" I said to Jasper hinting about these hormonal boys.

"Hey, none of us guys are liking this as much as you do Jay!" Emmett said catching on.

"Yeah, just be thankful that you and Emmett don't get to hear _and_ see what they're thinking, see their auras and feel what they feel!" Lucas said then rubbing the temple of his head with his fingers.

"Yeah it's making me sick and you're doubling it!" Jasper said to me as Edward tries to shake his head away from what he's hearing.

"Sorry." I said losing my grip on Lucina as she and some of the girls looked at each other's schedule. "How did you deal with Nessie being in school when she was about Lucina's age?" I asked Edward.

"Honestly, I always felt like I was regretting it." Edward said with a sigh. "Nessie always wanted to come to school when she was young. I wouldn't take that from her. I wanted her to live a normal life as much as possible."

"Like how you try to give Bella when she was human?" I asked.

"Exactly." Edward said as I sighed. I don't have any experience on raising a child, let alone a half-human half-vampire child, since my parents were never around that much before they were killed. At least I have Edward to help me on what to do with raising a hybrid for a child and he understands what I'm dealing with. I'll have to pray that nothing ever happens to Lucina. Just a precaution, I picked up on the students' minds around me and gather their essences so I could get ready when they head for Lucina. At least now I'll know when the boys will make a move on my daughter.

Lucina's POV

I knew people weren't used to seeing ten beautiful vampires in school. Well, nine vampires and one half-vampire. What I didn't see coming was how some of them looked at us in a very bad way. Do they not like us? Everyone always told me that people would behave this way in school so I guess I could understand that. It's a good thing daddy and the others will be enrolling in school with me. I didn't like the idea of going alone.

I looked at my schedule and it looked good. I have Geometry, French, Honors Science, Honors English, Honors World Studies and Gym. Lunch is after English. I looked at everyone else's schedules and saw that everyone will be a T.A. in all of my classes. That's good so I won't be totally alone. The bell rang saying that school will start in five minutes and that we have to be in class.

"Okay Cina," Daddy said wrapping his arm on my shoulders again and kissed my head. "You behave yourself and have a good day." He said with a smile.

"I will. Bye Jalen." I smiled. I waved the others goodbye and went to my first class with Krystal. We were able to memorize the whole school after one look at the map. I love having a vampire photographic memory. As we entered the classroom, people were still staring at us. The teacher who was on the board writing stuff smiled when Krystal and I walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Krystal. I'm your T.A for this class and this is Lucina." Krystal said introducing us.

"Hello Krystal, hello Lucina," Mrs. Harris smiled. "Welcome. Yes, I will explain to you of your tasks here in this class," She said to Krystal. "And Lucina, you may sit with Kelsi over there." After the teacher signed our slips we gave her, Krystal sat near the teacher's desk as I sat next to a girl with dark brown hair, which edges rested on her chin wearing a simple red v-neck top with dark skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi Kelsi, I'm Lucina." I said shaking her hand with a smile.

"I love what you're wearing. It looks so cute on you!" She said admiring my outfit.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I said. I'm starting to like this school. I thought as the teacher called the class to order.

Jalen's POV

After Lucina took off with Krystal to their class as the five minute warning bell rang, it was just us guys in the halls as the rest of the girls went to their classes along with every other student. I looked at my schedule again and see my first class is English. I also notice something else that made me feel good about something.

"So it looks like I'll be graduating this year." I said.

"Yep, you're with me, Rose and Jazz!" Emmett grinned as he flung his arm around my neck. "We're gonna rock this senior year!"

"Emmett, don't you ever act serious for once instead of being such a jokester?" I asked with his arm still in around my neck in a hold.

"Pff please, can you imagine me all being serious?" Emmett asked.

"Well if you get rid of that smile, then we can definitely see that." I teased causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"We should get going." Edward said as Emmett lets go of me. "We don't want to be late for class."

"Ah what's the big deal if we don't show up for class?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we have to repeat another year in high school." Jasper teased as we all laughed and soon went our separate ways.

"Come on man, let's go." Lucas said walking with me.

"Wait, you're in my class?" I asked.

"Yeah, English with Pennington, right?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah but aren't you a junior?" I asked. I was sure students would have class with others in their grade.

"Yeah well according to my 'transcript,' I bumped up a level in that class." Lucas said. "Gotta love Mrs. Belisle for being the best teacher." I guess that makes sense to the humans.

Lucas and I made it to our classroom and the moment we stepped in, everyone was staring at us.

"Get use to it man." Lucas whispered to me and we walked up to a young woman with golden brown long hair wearing glasses standing behind her desk wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white shirt with black polka dots with a pink blazer and grey heels. I'm guessing she's our teacher. She looks a bit young though. Maybe she graduated college early or something.

"Hey, I'm Lucas and this is Jalen. This is Language and Composition for English right?" Lucas introduced us. Mrs. Pennington looked up from her notes.

"Why yes, this is it. I'm Mrs. Pennington." She said with a friendly smile and we handed the teacher our slips for her to sign. Mrs. Pennington looked at mine after she signed Lucas's slip and then paused all of a sudden. I thought I heard her heart skip a beat for second as she quickly looked at me until she recovered and signed my slip. "Um yeah, go ahead and find a seat and I'll run over the syllabus for you guys in a minute and show you the work for you to do to catch up with the class." Okay that was odd but oh well.

Lucas and I found two empty desks at the back and sat down. After the bell rang and Mrs. Pennington read over the syllabus for us, she started the class. She started off with what our schedule is going to be for this week and what we will be covering and then asked everyone minus me and Lucas to hand over their homework assignment they did over the weekend.

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Mrs. Pennington said setting down the stack of papers on her desk. "Time for our daily warm-up." Everyone pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing.

"Every week we start our class with a poetry free write." Mrs. Pennington explained to me and Lucas. "It's just so I know how much everyone has learned so far. For you two, I like to see where your writing skills are at. You may write about anything, as long as they're appropriate." She said with a laugh, an angel laugh.

I don't know why but that somehow got my full attention but why? I shook it off and pulled out a piece of paper and started thinking about what to write. I looked at Lucas's paper and saw no surprises there that he's writing about Krystal and how they first met. That inspired me on what to write. After five minutes, I finished what I wrote.

 **My Only Love**

 _Just to say I love you_

 _Never seems enough._

 _I've said it so many times_

 _I am afraid you won't understand_

 _What I really mean when I say it._

 _How can so much feeling,_

 _So much adoration possibly fit into_

 _Those three little words._

 _But until I find some other_

 _Way of saying what I felt, them_

" _I love you" will have to do._

 _So no matter how many times I say it,_

 _Never take it lightly, for you are my life,_

 _And my only love._

 _I love you now more_

 _Than ever before._

I think that looked pretty good. I thought when I read over it. Soon we passed our papers down and Mrs. Pennington started with the lesson for the rest of the class. The bell rang after an hour had passed signaling for the next class.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Lucas said when we got out of the classroom. "Mrs. Pennington seems like a cool teacher. She reminds me so much like Mrs. Belisle."

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice." I said. "So what class you got next?"

"I'm in French with Lucina for T.A." Lucas answered. "I should go; I promised I meet up with Lucina so that I would walk to class with her."

"Sure thing. Hey, if any boys try making a move on Lucina, feel free to shoot some aura spheres at them." I said.

"I'll keep it to a minimum." Lucas smirked as I chuckled and soon Lucas left leaving me to walk myself to my next class, walk as in this human speed. How the hell does everyone do this? Slow just isn't my thing. People were staring as I pass by. Come on people, it's not like I have a second head. I walked into my calculus class where my teacher signed my slip and I found a seat next to this boy.

He has ash blonde short hair that seems to be a mess yet it looks good and marine blue eyes. His slim body is wearing a grey sweater v-neck and black slim jeans. His left wrist wears a ceramic black watch and his right contains a stainless steel and leather men eight-inch bracelet. He's got that face like in those animes I've read in the comics when I was young where he is an angel. I hope he's nice as he looks.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked.

"You are." He smiled with a chuckle as I sat down. "You must be one of the new students everyone's been talking about. I'm Bryce Summers." He said holding his hand.

"Jalen Long." I said shaking his hand. "The new students you guys are referring to is my family."

"Really, they say you don't look related yet you do look similar." Bryce said pointing out my pale skin.

"Well technically we're all adoptive. Actually, everyone else is. My step sisters and I aren't really. Carlisle, the foster dad is our godfather and he and his wife became our guardians." I explained just as the bell rang and class started. The teacher spent the first half of class starting a new lesson and then later gave us a worksheet for us to do with our partners.

"So how long have you and your step sisters been living with them?" Bryce asked while working on our paper.

"Not that long, probably about a few years." I replied.

"Did your parents had to go somewhere out of the country?" Bryce asked.

I sighed. "No, our parents were killed one night when they went out together years ago and we didn't have any other family member so Carlisle took us in." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Bryce said with a sad look on his face.

"It's cool. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the Cullens but it sucks though for losing our parents." I said sadly. Telling the story of how _my_ parents died brings too much sad memories for me. I lost everything that night and my life was spent in hell. Before I became a vampire, I had nightmares from that night and I can still see it even when I can't sleep at all.

"I know what you mean." I looked in confusion at Bryce who looked away out the window. "My mother died after giving birth to me and my father died in an accident when I was three. My relatives ate up my inheritance and I was soon left in a foster home pretty much like you and I've been living with them since then."

"That must've sucked." I said.

"It's not really that bad." Bryce shrugged when he turned away facing me and gave me a small smile. There was something about that smile you can't resist. "At least my foster family takes good care of me and they do their best raising me like I'm their own. Plus I have my amazing foster siblings and they're awesome so it's not a total bummer."

"Well that's nice to hear." I said.

Bryce is lucky. His life is totally the opposite of what my life at that foster home was like. Now look at him; all grown up, well dressed, lives with good people unlike mine were back then _and_ he's not on the wanted list for the crimes he'd never committed.

Bryce and I were done with our work and the bell rang signaling for the next class. That means I'll see Lucina in her next class. God I miss my daughter already and I miss my wife too. I'll have to call Tiffany at lunch.

"What classes do you have next?" Bryce asked when we were out of the classroom and started walking down the halls together.

"I have T.A. in freshmen science next and then government, gym and physics." I said.

"I guess calculus is all you and I have together." Bryce said as he made me stop so that he can put his math textbook in his locker. "Maybe we can hang out at lunch. You can meet my friends there."

"Um, that's generous of you, but I promised my family we hang out together there and well…"

"I get it. You guys wanna be in your comfort zone. I understand. It's a new kid habit." Bryce said. "Well whenever you guys feel comfortable, let me know."

"Yeah, sure," I said. As soon as I find an excuse about not eating those sad excuse humans eat called food. Just then, someone passed by me rude fully when his shoulders bumped passed mine hard in their strengths.

"Move it!" He said as he and four other people; two guys and two girls walked passed me and Bryce.

"Excuse me." I sneered sarcastically causing Bryce to look away in fear when all five of them turned to our direction.

One guy in the far right is slender build and has straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes behind his glasses and is dress all fancy in black slacks, a blue formal and a black neck tie. The girl next to him has light red brown wavy long hair and amber eyes with a slim build and is almost tall as me and Bryce to be on the volleyball team. The other girl on the left is fair-skinned with green eyes with pale blonde long hair in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She's a cheerleader judging from her uniform. The guy next to her was big with muscles like Emmett's that you could see even with the varsity letter jacket and orange hair that goes to his shoulders with grey eyes. The guy in the center was wearing a formal shirt like four-eyes only white and a black neck tie with slacks and his hair has blonde highlights, with brown roots and tips in a faux hawk with green eyes.

"Say that again." That blonde guy said walking up to us.

"I said excuse me if I was in your way giving you no reason to walk pass us like that." I said.

"You must be one of the new students, the Cullens right?" He asked.

"You could say that." I said.

"Well since you're new here, let us give you the quick run down," The big guy said pressing his hands together on the football he's holding. "We own this school so if you fuck with us, you're gonna get some serious hell."

"Is that supposed to make feel threatened, because I'm sure you guys could do a whole lot better than that." I said.

"Dude, let it go." Bryce hissed still looking away but I ignored him.

"My, someone sure is confident in himself." Four-eyes said pushing his glasses up.

"Too bad he's not a confident dresser." The tall girl said causing her and the other girl to laugh. You're one to talk, bitch. I thought. I hate to see her in a fight with Alice.

"What's a matter boy, you're gonna cry?" That cheerleader asked making a sad face.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Take a better look, doll face," I said. "You see any tears?" Besides the fact that vampires couldn't, I like to taunt my opponents before they start to have a brawl with me, not that I'm planning on starting a fight on my first day. None of them said anything as I just smirk at my little comeback. "Now _I'm_ gonna give you the rundown; try to start any shit with me and my family and you're the ones that's gonna get some serious hell."

"Whatever," The blonde guy said taking a few steps away from me. "Come on guys, this one's boring." He then had a gleeful smile when he turned to someone next to me. "Oh hey Bryce, I didn't see you here."

Bryce sighed and turned to the blonde guy. "Hey Orion," He said not sounding too enthusiastic.

"Don't you mean *breathe _*_ Hey *breathe _*_ Orion *breath _e_ *?" The big guy asked appearing to imitate Bryce while having some sort of breathing problem causing all five of them to laugh while Bryce shamefully remained silent. Okay, so I'm taking a wild guess here that Bryce is not a big fan of these people.

"I see there's some improvement to you, Summers." Four-eyes said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry if your last few dates didn't go so well." The cheerleader said causing Bryce to turn red.

"I don't get what most girls see in him." The tall girl said.

"Once a loser always a loser, right Wheezy?" The blonde guy said and he and the others laughed as they walked away from us.

"You okay man?" I asked Bryce.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." Bryce sighed.

"That didn't seem like nothing." I said. "Who the hell were those people?"

"The blonde guy you were bad-talking to be Orion Stern," Bryce explained. "He's the captain and star player of the basketball team and his family owns Stern Internationals. The bitch of a head cheerleader is Ariel Watson and her family owns the Watson Hotel. She's dating that Neanderthal football player Mitch Nystrom whose family owns that large car dealership Nystrom Motors. The guy with the glasses is Falkner Byron; top student of his academics and a pretty much the resource guy. He's mentally superior to everyone even to the teachers and his family works at Microsoft Corporation. The tall red head is Sierra Wheeler and she's the captain of the volleyball team plus an expert on fashion, through her eyes and her family owns the popular country club Solar Flare."

"All of them are like the big five of this school. They practically run this campus and anyone who isn't like them will be receiving hell from them as Mitch told you since they feel it's only those that do matter. Anyone who's like them follows their lead and new students are meant to be started from the bottom." Bryce finishes.

Well that explains why most of these people were being negative on me and the Cullens. Why does it seem all too familiar to me?

"Can't you guys like, oh I don't know, report them?" I asked like it was obvious.

"All reports must be directed to the principal of this school and that's another story." Bryce said sadly with a sigh. I was about to ask what the big deal is with the principal along with Bryce being called Wheezy when I heard my daughter coming to me.

"Hey Jalen, are you ready to –" I turned to see Lucina froze in her place when she came up to me. I looked at what she's staring at and saw Bryce in the same frozen state as Lucina. I looked at him and then at Lucina and realized that they are staring at each other. I looked at them back and forth hoping I was seeing things, which I'm not, while hearing their heartbeats going crazy. Oh hell no!

Not trying to be a huge dick, I quickly said, "Bryce, this is my step sister Lucina. Lucina, this is Bryce. We gotta go. See ya." I quickly grabbed my daughter and dragged her away from Bryce while walking to class with her.

"Who was that Jalen?" Lucina asked after coming out of her frozen state. Where the hell was she this whole time?

"That was Bryce, a guy in my math class and I don't want you anywhere near him." I said.

"Why?" Lucina asked looking at me. "He seems nice."

"That's what they want you to think." I said.

"Why are you acting so weird Jalen?" Lucina asked giving me that weird look.

"I have reasons." I answered just as we walked into Lucina's class.

The honors science class was boredom as a T.A. adding the part where the freshmen girls wouldn't stop whispering about me. My history class went by in a blur although Jasper wouldn't shut up when he was arguing with the teacher about how his facts were wrong. Too bad Jasper can't prove it without telling how he _lived_ in history. How does everyone deal with school as a vampire? I'll have to ask Emmett at lunch. Speaking of lunch, the bell rang and everyone started heading to the cafeteria. Jasper and I met up with everyone on our way there.

"Hey kiddo, I never got to ask, how is your day so far?" I asked hugging Lucina.

"Great Jalen, but I'll tell you more, later. I have to go meet Kelsi." Lucina said.

"Kelsi?"

" _Kelsi Stylez, from my math class, daddy. I promised that I would have lunch with her and her friends."_ She said in my head.

"Okay Lucina, take care." I said and then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Jalen." Lucina smiled and walked away from us with the lunch container in her hand. It's a good thing Esme packed Lucina some human food Lucina _can_ eat. Everyone else and I found a table after grabbing a tray where mine only contain a bagel and a water bottle. As soon as we sat down, I pulled out my phone and called Tiffany.

"Hey, Jalen," Tiffany answered. "How's school?"

"It's alright." I answered. "We're at lunch now. People won't shut up about us and some here are not so pleasant."

"They aren't being mean to Lucina are they?" Tiffany asked worriedly.

"No she's okay. She's sitting with her new friends at lunch now and they're alright." I said. "Don't worry; the others and I will keep an eye out on Lucina."

"I trust you Jalen. I'm glad to hear our daughter is making some friends." Tiffany said.

"So am I." I said.

"I miss you." Tiffany said sadly.

"I miss you too. I love you." I said. I miss you so badly and I love you so much. I thought.

"I love you too. I gotta go now. The kids just finished recess." Tiffany said.

"Alright, I'll let you go back to teaching those little monsters." I teased.

"Jalen, be nice. They're very sweet little kids." Tiffany said.

"Whatever you say, T-Stew." I chuckled and hung up. I looked up to see the guys looking at Lucina's table. Lucina seem to have her head close with three other girls; one with long dark blue hair, the other with long orange gold hair and the other one with long dark brown hair. I tuned in to listen on what got the guys' attention.

"Umm… guys, that's my brother and my cousins." Lucina said to them. The guys and I did our best to stifle our laughs when those three girls blushed while two guys in their table; one with short brown hair and the other with green highlights over his blonde, were laughing their heads off.

"Well that was fun." Emmett laughed finally.

"It's funnier than the time how Tiffany and the others reacted on Lucas and Krystal's wedding when they first met us." Jasper chuckled.

"Nessie's friends were like that on her first day." Bella chuckled.

"At least we know there are _some_ nice people in this school." Lucas said and as if they were right on cue, the whispering began about us and none were pleasant. **(A/N: Bold is still negative.)**

" _ **Of course they would sit together. They don't belong with any of us."**_

" _ **What a bunch of freaks!"**_

" _ **They think they can just walk around thinking everyone will like them? Guess again."**_

" _ **They're not even eating a thing. Did they expect something else instead of this crap?"**_

" _ **They should keep to themselves."**_

" _ **Rosalie is such a dumb blonde!"**_

" _ **It's obvious Emmett is as dumb as he looks."**_

" _ **Edward thinks he's so perfect."**_

" _ **Alice is such a freak! Who taught her what to wear?"**_

" _ **What is with this Jasper guy?"**_

" _ **Bella is such a bitch for how guys fall for her!"**_

" _ **Wait until the guys and I gang up on Lucas. Short ones are fun to mess with."**_

" _ **Krystal's not even pretty!"**_

" _ **Jalen thinks he's cool but he's not!"**_

" _ **Lucina thinks she's sweet but she's no angel, she's a –"**_

"Okay, one more word out of these humans and I'm straight on for the kill!" I snapped.

"Easy Jalen, let's not cause a scene on our first day." Jasper said sending his waves to calm me down, just a little, and I can tell he's not liking this as much as I do. "And for the record, _I'm_ not the one who has a problem."

"Dumb blonde am I?" Rosalie sneered angrily.

"Do these girls not see what they are wearing?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I may be an idiot but I am not stupid!" Emmett stated while cracking his knuckles.

"If those morons think they can take me down that easily just because I'm shorter than you boys, guess again." Lucas said clenching his fists.

"They think they're the experts on beauty?" Krystal asked.

"Just because I get attention from boys doesn't mean I'm interested." Bella said.

"It's called being who you are, not perfection." Edward growled.

"This isn't like any school we went to before." Emmett said.

"We have been here before years ago." Edward said. "This school wasn't like this when we last came here."

"Why are people acting like this?" Krystal asked.

"I guess from what I'm seeing in their heads, you can say that this school has become like those movies of the typical stereotype people." Edward explained. "It's a food chain; those like the jocks, cheerleaders, preps, the superior intellects and popular people are the top of the school and they believe they matter here while the rest of those are below them and those above all treat others the way they want to."

"Damn, it's like Justin and Miley had kids together." Lucas said as Krystal nodded her head in agreement when they mentioned their old tormentors from their human lives.

"This is all too familiar to me." I said tearing up my bagel into pieces. "The people here are treating others like shit thinking they're a big deal. They show no respect except for those that do matter. Why the hell did we even come to this school?"

"This is the only school that we haven't enrolled in this state." Alice said. "We'll leave in about a year or so."

"And just so you know Jalen, not everyone is bad. They're just being stupid because they think they're all mighty and such." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, take Rose for example. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked him in the head. I always love it when they do that to Emmett.

"You know I never liked hearing these peoples' thoughts and seeing disturbing images on what they wish to do with us, but after hearing all these negative comments, I'd rather see the disturbing images." Edward said with a shudder.

"I can't take more of this negative feeling." Jasper shuddered as well.

"This whole thing is a curse both ways." Bella said.

"I pray for sun so that we won't have to go to school." Krystal said as all of us agreed.

We spent the next few minutes talking about this school and the people around here. I also filled everyone in on my encounter with Orion and his buddies. That's when later Edward laughed when he saw what happened between Lucina and Bryce in my head. At those words, Alice started squealing with excitement. Hell no, Alice! It's never gonna happen.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Pennington," Lucas said and we all looked to see my English table walking by our table with a tray in her hands. Mrs. Pennington turned when she heard Lucas and smiled big when she saw us.

"Oh hi everyone, how are you all doing today?" She asked.

"Great." Lucas said.

"We're doing alright." Bella replied.

"We're just getting use to this place." Jasper said.

"We're doing our best to adjust." Krystal said.

"Are you all enjoying this school?" Mrs. Pennington asked.

"You mean this school or the people here trying to talk trash about us?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if any of these 'top people' are giving you a hard time." Mrs. Pennington sighed.

"Not to be rude but how come you or any of the teachers aren't doing a thing to stop this?" Edward asked kindly and he's looking at the teacher like he's concentrating on what she has to say.

"Any complaints students have must be reported to the principal." Mrs. Pennington sighed again. Okay what's with this principal deal? Good thing someone follows me.

"What's the big deal with the principal?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say Mr. Bitters is the one that calls the shots around here." Mrs. Pennington said leaving us in confusion. Even Edward's confuse, why? "My advice for you guys is to try your best to stay out of trouble, especially with the students around you."

"We'll keep an eye out." Edward said.

"You don't have to worry about us Mrs. Pennington." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, 'let's just say' we all have extra senses to when there's trouble." Alice said tapping her head as Mrs. Pennington chuckled.

"Besides, they should think twice before trying to mess with us." Emmett grinned flexing his muscles causing Jasper and Rosalie to hit his head. "OW!" Emmett cried causing Mrs. Pennington to giggle.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you all later. Enjoy the rest of your day." Mrs. Pennington was about to walk away when she stopped. "Oh, Jalen," She turned me with a smile. "I love the poem you wrote in class. That was very sweet."

"Oh thanks." I said giving her a small smile. I'm getting better at accepting compliments from these humans.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I can tell you do the way you wrote it out with such meaning." Mrs. Pennington said.

"Yeah but she doesn't go to this school." I lied. She doesn't go to school to _learn._

"I'm sure she would love to hear it when I give it back to you tomorrow in class." Mrs. Pennington said.

"Um, sure, that would be great." I said and Mrs. Pennington smiled as she walked away.

"Now that's odd." Jasper said when she was out of the cafeteria.

"What's odd, Jasper?" Alice asked as we all looked at him.

"I felt her emotions and they were towards Jalen." Jasper explained.

"She doesn't have feelings for me does she?" I asked feeling a bit freaked out. She's married right? She is called Mrs. for a reason.

"No, it's not like that. It does not have to do with any romantic interests," Jasper said and I sighed in relief. Tiffany would not like that one bit. "It's more like a strong emotional bond to you, like she's euphorically happy to you."

"Why? Do you know anything about it Edward?" I asked him.

"Actually, I couldn't really read her mind." Edward said making all of us shocked.

"What the hell do you mean you can't read her mind?" Lucas asked.

"Well duh, it means he can't read her mind. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"Well I can hear her thoughts; it's just that it's rudimentary like Charlie's. It's pretty much closed off almost a hundred percent." Edward said.

"Oh my gosh, really?! What is with the shields today?!" Krystal pouted causing Lucas to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"What _did_ you get from Mrs. Pennington, Edward?" Bella asked.

"All I got is that she mostly prefers to be called E.D. Pennington. She's been married for five years now and had graduated college early after three years of studying." Edward explained.

"You know, there's something familiar about Mrs. Pennington." Lucas said.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"No, but I know I heard that name somewhere from someone before, but I just can't put my finger on it." Lucas said running his hand through his hair.

"The Olympics?" Emmett asked.

"No. I'm sure she has no part in athletics." Lucas said. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"The Olympics?" Emmett asked.

"No! Stop that! It's not even funny. I'm know that name is so familiar." Lucas said snapping his fingers.

"The Olympics?" Emmett grinned.

"Rosalie," Lucas said and Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head.

"OW!"

"You know, speaking of familiar, when I picked up Mrs. Pennington's mind with my tracking senses, I instantly felt something well known about it. It's weird and I just met her today so why is it that her mind is so familiar to me?" I said.

"So much for your vampire memory. OW! Quit hitting me!" Emmett said as we all laughed just as the lunch bell rang. My last two classes went by and I'm glad that school is over for today. Only a hundred and forty nine days left. Joy. That was sarcasm right there.

"So Lucina how was school for you?" Krystal asked when we got inside Lucas's car after school.

"It was great! I made some new friends." Lucina said happily. That's good to hear. Those boys she was sitting with at lunch better be just friends with my daughter.

"The guys and I was trying our best not to laugh. You had those girls blushing like crazy when you said 'That's my brother and my cousins.'" Lucas commented when we were out of the school and we all laughed.

"I'm loving this school minus some of the rude people here." Lucina said.

"Don't Lucy; none of these students will do a thing to you as long as we're around." I said causing Lucina to smile.

I pray nothing happens to my daughter. I'll do anything to keep her safe and happy and nothing, I mean nothing is gonna stop me from achieving to be the best father, not even from that Orion and his pals.

I can't believe what I'm hearing about these people. I'm not surprise to see that things sure haven't changed; disrespect, treating people like shit, only caring those that do matter. Unbelievable! I know better to believe all humans are bad. I have to accept what it is. It's just how life is but I hope that one day the people who mistreat others in this school will receive some bad karma. Just because you're the shit of the school doesn't give you right to abuse your power to put down others especially the teachers.

Look at my family when they own the company. They had the power but used it right. Then there's the question about this principal but I'll see to that later. That's why karma's a bitch. On top of that,

Welcome back to living with the humans, Jalen. I thought.

* * *

 **Damn, that was a long chapter. What do you guys think? I know; I started to hate Orion's group just by thinking about it before I starting writing. Please review, it would mean so much to hear from you guys. I can't just have a story without reviews otherwise, I will not continue and I don't wanna do that so please. :)**


	5. Unbelievable

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Just when things started to look bad, it gets worst. A lot worst to be exact.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Unbelievable**

Jalen's POV

We arrived at the main house a few minutes later and we all walked in to see Esme in the kitchen and Jacob and Nessie sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hello everyone, how was school?" Esme asked when we all came in.

"It was great!" Lucina said hugging Esme.

"Lucina, come here. I wanna hear all about how it went!" Nessie said patting a spot on the couch next to her and Lucina sat with her telling Nessie everything that has happened as Jacob listened.

"How about you, Jalen?" Esme asked me.

"It was alright, if you minus the people there talking crap about us." I said throwing my backpack aside.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Esme assured.

"Oh trust us, it was bad." Emmett said flopping on the other couch.

"What happened over there?" Jacob asked.

"People were talking about us," Lucas said.

"Is that supposed to be shocking?" Jacob snorted.

"Oh you didn't let me finish," Lucas said. "People were talking about us, very badly."

"The school was a class pyramid sorting the students by a specific category." Rosalie sneered as she explained. "You know like jocks, cheerleaders, preps, all being a big deal and treat others below them disrespectfully."

"That sounds like someone I know." Jacob snickered causing Rosalie to throw a pillow at him which he caught it lazily.

"To translate in English, the people are treating others like how I was being treated when I was a run away." I said. "They never show respect for others except for those who do matter."

"Wow, the students from all the schools I went to were not like that." Nessie said.

"You're lucky you weren't there." Bella said kissing her daughter as Edward did the same.

"We're any of those students being mean to you Lucina?" Nessie asked her.

"No. But I made some new friends and they're really nice." Lucina smiled.

"That's good. Tell us about them." Nessie said and right away Lucina talked about her friends.

As they continue chit chatting, Bella and Edward left to go to their cottage to do things you don't wanna know, as Jasper, Emmett and Lucas started playing video games while Krystal was told to answer a call from someone who wanted to buy Krystal's artwork, and Alice and Rosalie looked up on what to buy as I sat in kitchen and sighed. Carlisle is in his studies from what I heard and Tiffany doesn't come home until three. Man, please come home. I miss her so much.

"Jalen," I looked up to see Esme walking up to me. "I know things may look bad but there's always a bright side to it."

"I don't think there's a bright at all about this. I should've known people would behave this way to others when I started coming back to school." I sighed.

"Jalen, I know you had it rough from your human life the way people treated you, but don't let that get in the way of what's happening now." Esme said. I looked up when she placed her hand on mine and gave me a smile. "Don't forget that you have us. You are a part of this family now. No matter what people think, we will always love you and that goes for any other people who like you."

I looked at Esme's heart-shaped face being all soft and compassionate. I always felt a very strong bond coming from her so… motherly. Her love is so strong it was like how a mother loves her children. Esme wasn't just being my adoptive mother-in-law. She wasn't being an adoptive mother either. No, she was being a real _true_ mother, like she is biologically yours. All of that reminds me of my mother.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 4**_

 _Mommy and I are outside on this sunny day at the park while daddy was at work. We were by the lake feeding ducks with bread crumbs mommy brought._

 _Just as I fed a big duck, a small one walked up to me and looked at me funny. I smiled as I gently picked it up with my hands. The big duck squawked as it came at me and bit my leg._

" _OW! OW, OW, OW!" I cried when I dropped the little duck and tried to get the big one to let go of me. Mommy came in and gently got the big duck to let go and set it down with the little one and they walked away towards the lake._

" _Why did that big duck bit me?" I asked as I rubbed my leg to where it hurts._

" _Oh Jalen, she just didn't like what you were doing to her baby." Mommy said as she sat down next to me._

" _But I just wanted to hold it." I said._

" _I know but that's just what moms do." She said. "If you do something to her babies even just for holding them," Suddenly, mommy wrapped her arms around me so fast and made a sound close to my ear like she was gonna take a bite out of me. "Then they'll bite you for it." She smiled as I laughed._

" _Mommy, stop!" I laughed as she started tickling me as she laughed along._

" _I love you Jalen." Mommy said when she stopped tickling me and pulled me close to her for a hug. "Remember that."_

" _I love you too mommy." I said hugging her back._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I got up from my seat and went over to Esme where I wrapped my arms around her for a hug, the way how a kid loves their mother. Esme instantly hugged me back and I can feel more passion coming from this woman. I'll always think of Esme as another mom to me and I hate to see something happen to her like what happened to my mother if Esme is the heart of this family as everyone says.

When we let go, it wasn't long until I heard Tiffany's car pull over at our driveway. I instantly ran at the front door and picked her up in my arms the second she walked in causing her to be surprised but pleased as I spun her around in my arms.

"This sure is a nice welcome." Tiffany giggled when I put her down and kissed her lips.

"Is it a crime that I missed you so much?" I asked.

Tiffany laughed as she put down her things when we walked in the living room where Lucina ran to give her mother a hug. Now this is more like it.

"No, because I missed you too." Tiffany said to me as I sat on an armchair with my wife on my lap. "Why would you think it's a crime?"

"I don't know, I just felt like saying something smooth. You know how I am." I bragged causing Tiffany to slap my chest playfully as I laughed.

"So tell me how it all happened at that school." Tiffany said.

"Where do I begin?" I said and began telling her what happened minus the Bryce and Lucina encounter. I don't think she would be okay with that one bit as I am.

Bryce's POV

I just can't get over what happened today. First, I hear about the new students, the Cullens and one of them is in my calculus class. Jalen seems like a cool guy. At least he's not like Orion and the others. I really hate those guys. They're like that since I first started school and they've been giving everyone below them like me hell. Must they always make me look bad like today?

Anyway, turns out that Jalen and I have something in common. We're both foster kids. Hearing how he lost his parents made me miss mine. I may have barely known my parents but I do love them very much. After getting to know one another, I was impressed to see how Jalen stood up to Orion and his friends even though I was scared as shit to expect the outcome of anyone messing with them. Jalen thought we should've reported them like it was oblivious. Don't you think we would've done that a long time ago? Try convincing the principal Mr. Bitters to take action. I sigh just telling it. I could tell Jalen was about to ask what the big deal is with the principal when everything froze inside me when I met _her_.

A voice I've never heard before spoke when she walked up to us and I literally froze at the sight of her as the breath went out of my lungs. This girl had a slim body figure with long straight brunette hair with curly waves wearing a purple lace peplum shirt with sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans, eyes of platinum that I was able to see, a diamond shape face and flawless skin. She could be Kylie Jenner's twin sister in her teens. Did I left out the fact that she's beautiful, like immensely? Never have I ever seen such a beautiful girl in all my life. Never have I felt like this. Not even with a few girls I went out with. When I first saw her, whatever I was gonna say earlier was stuck in my throat and all I did was just stare at her like a fool. It was just so hypnotizing to resist. I didn't know what happened after until I heard Jalen say,

"Bryce, this is my step sister Lucina. Lucina, this is Bryce. We gotta go. See ya."

And that was until I was able to snap myself to see that Jalen was gone along with Lucina. Lucina. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl and she was all I've been thinking about for the rest of the day.

After school, I drove home in my 2015 black KIA Optima for my sixteenth birthday where I pulled over on the driveway of the big house. I turned off the engine and got out of the car with my backpack on my shoulder as I locked the car.

"I'm home!" I called when I came inside and hung up my keys on the rack.

"Heads up!" I didn't flinch or even look up when my reflexes made my hand catch the football. I looked to where it came from and saw one of my foster brothers with his curly brown hair and freckles showing Russell Swift standing there with a smile on his face.

"You know Ellie doesn't like it when you play football in the house." I smirked as I tossed the football to him.

"Hey, as long as I don't break anything, I'm safe." Russell grinned after he caught the ball.

"If you do break something, that's your funeral." I said as I went over and ruffled his hair.

"Dude Bryce, come on!" Russell complained shaking my hand off as I chuckled. "Don't mess up my do! I gotta look good when I start school next year in North Central and tryout for the football team."

"Just as long you don't be a complete ass to others." I said as we both walked in the living room to see my other foster brother Dexter Hyland sitting on a couch reading a text book on chemistry as he ran his hand through his sleek black hair.

"And what are you reading about this time Dex?" I asked tossing my bag on the other couch.

"No don't ask him that!" Russell said as I smirked.

"I'm just learning the periodic table," Dexter said pushing his glasses up when he look up at our arrival. "It's an arrangement of all known chemical elements in an informative array. The current configuration of the periodic table has evolved over the years in both structure, organization, and number of elements. It continues to convey a wealth of useful information about each of the more than 114 elements. Each element box contains key information –"

"And blah, blah, blah, like I care. What do I always tell you what I do understand?" Russell asked Dexter.

Dexter sighed and said with a smirk, "That you only understand at first grade level?"

"No, sports, dancing and Beyoncé!" Russell said as I laughed giving Dexter a high five.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"In the kitchen!" I heard Ellie said and I walked in to see my foster mom Ellie Gold, with her long blonde hair, cooking at the stove while my foster dad Austin Gold, with his thin dark brown hair, is chopping the vegetables.

"Bryce!" Without warning, I was attacked by the pre-teen twins Tori and Trina Townshed.

"Hey girls," I said hugging them back.

"No fair, I wanna hug!" I looked around to see the adorable little Nina Vasque holding out her arms for me.

"Of course I can't leave you out." I said getting down and giving Nina a big hug as I can smell her long short brown of peaches.

"Bryce, the final Hunger Games movie just came out. Can you take us to the movies there this week, please?" Tori asked. Ah man again? I never really enjoyed even the first movie. Why me, that's the big question.

"I don't know girls," I said.

"Oh come on Bryce, please!" Trina asked giving me those puppy eyes.

"Please!" Tori begged joining her sister.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" They both said at the same time as they both jump up and down where their long black hairs, Tori's is curly and Trina's is straight, were flying everywhere.

"Okay!" I said when I felt like I was gonna lose my mind. "Just stop speaking at the same time!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you –"

"What did I just say?" I asked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." The twins said and walked away causing me to roll my eyes as Russell and Dexter came in.

"Now you know how our day has been." Austin said with a chuckle.

"How was school today Bryce?" Ellie asked as I went over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Arizona ice tea.

"Great." I said as I opened the can. I was about to take a sip when I noticed that everyone's staring at me. "What?"

"Who is she?" Ellie asked with a smile. Damn it, she had to see through me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and quickly took a sip.

"We're talking about a girl you met today at school." Austin said with a smile making me feel red.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Your responses are mostly good, okay or alright. Great means that there's a female involve." Dexter said as he pushed his glasses up with his finger.

" _Another_ girl Bryce?" Russell asked with a tease.

"She's not _another_ girl." I quickly defended without thinking and covered my mouth. Shit!

"So it is a girl." Nina smiled big.

"Who is she? Is she the one?" Trina asked excitedly.

"What's she like? Tell us!" Tori said.

"Her name's Lucina. She and her adoptive siblings just transferred." I said in defeat.

"All of them? So they all get to go to school while Bryce is the only who does?" Russell asked.

"You know how our system works so that you're familiar with it." Austin said then turned to me. "So tell us about her."

"All I know is that her step brother's in my math class." I said.

"That's all?" Trina asked in disbelief.

"Did you even _talk_ to her?" Russell asked.

"I uh... kinda froze when I first met her and got lost in everything." I said sheepishly looking down.

"Love at first sight, it's natural for true love." Tori smiled

"Well frozen position is one of the signs of true feelings to a specific person." Dexter said. "There's also random speeches, sweaty nerves and the lost of oxygen." He said giving a laugh.

"Did you forget to take your inhaler again?" Ellie asked giving me the stern look.

"No." I lied quickly. So I had a small breathing attack sometime today. It's wasn't anything major so I let it slide.

"Because you know how serious your asthma is getting lately, don't you?" Ellie said with a hand on her hip. Oh hell! That's the stance Ellie does when she goes all mother mode about certain things like this. She is always making a big deal about my asthma.

"Ellie that was one time." I said. "And no I did not wheeze when I met her," I said to Dexter. "Or sweat, or talk stupid or any other of those symptoms you got."

"Technically, they're stages." Dexter pointed out as I rolled my eyes. Smart ass.

"Bryce, I'm serious, you should be taking better care of yourself from your condition." Ellie said as she continued cooking.

"Relax, I take it easy, I exercise, I do sports and took my medicine on schedule." Most of the time. I added that thought.

"Well just as long you take care of yourself and not be so reckless." Austin said.

"Austin, when have I ever been so reckless?" I asked rolling my eyes and took another sip.

"So, do you like this girl?" Nina asked.

"I don't know." I said looking away as I took another sip not wanting to show everyone my blush.

"You do! We can tell!" Tori said as she and Trina squealed.

"Can I meet her?" Nina asked excitedly.

"Nina, I hardly know her. Plus I don't even know if she… likes me." I said facing everyone. Does Lucina even like me? She is beautiful.

"What's not to like about you?" Austin asked.

"You're a very handsome guy." Trina said.

"You're sweet, funny and nice to everyone, unlike some boys we know." Tori said pointing to Russell who was wiggling his pinky in his ear.

"What?" He asked.

"And besides, no woman could resist that charm of yours." Dexter said.

"Which reminds me; you have to teach me that so that the ladies will fall for me. OW!" Russell cried when Tori punched his arm.

"Learn how to treat woman with respect and then _maybe_ I'll teach you how to be in a serious relationship." I teased. "I'll be in my room." I said and left the kitchen with the ice tea in my hand and my backpack that I picked up on the way, in my other hand and went upstairs to my room.

I entered my small focal point bedroom where I toss my bag near the desk and set down the ice tea. I opened my thin wardrobe to change shirts. After that, I pulled out my blue inhaler, took my medicine and put it away as I sat near my desk where I pulled out a small black leather book from my drawer. I grabbed my pen as soon as I opened my journal and began writing.

 _ **October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2025**_

 _Another day here in Forks; weather hasn't changed, people treating others as usual at school and I'm just enjoying my life with my friends and family._

 _Russell's being his usual immature self trying to break stuff in the house. He'll make a good football player when he goes to high school next year. Dexter is being the smart ass as he is but that's what I love about him. I wonder if Russell will even have Dexter's back when Dexter starts school a year after Russell. Tori and Trina are already acting like any teenage girls and they're only eleven. I swear these girls scare me in so many ways the way they talk and such. Nina is being sweet and adorable as always. All of them did the same thing when I came home along with Austin and Ellie; ask me how my day has been. I had to be the first out of my foster siblings to finally go to school after being homeschooled. That just how our system works; start your education from the beginning at home until you start high school you get to go._

 _Apart from another encounter I had with Orion and his friends, I met one of the new kids, Jalen Long. He seems like a cool guy. I can pretty much relate to him. He lost his parents and was left with a foster family like me. I also admire about how he was able to stand up to Orion. Not everyone confronts 'The Big Five,' and live! I should learn from that guy and I hope that he and I will be good friends. Then there's her, Lucina._

 _God, she is so beautiful. I never met any girl like her. Not to mention that I never felt like this in my life where I instantly froze. Yeah, that's right; Bryce Greyson Summers, soon to be graduate, just froze from meeting a girl. At least that time I didn't wheeze hence the name Wheezy never gets old to Orion. I don't know what Lucina will think if she ever finds out I have asthma. Most girls I went out with would walk away when I tell them of my condition. I do know that I don't just like Lucina; I'm in love with her. I know, we just met, in a way, but I just felt something from the moment I saw her. I hope Lucina likes me, like really likes me for real and not fall for my 'charm' as everyone tells me. It's not my fault I'm being nice to everyone unlike The Big Five and they instantly turn soft on me. I don't get how my charm doesn't even affect The Big Five or anyone being disrespectful at that school. There might be a slight problem though about Lucina; Lucina is Jalen's step sister._

I closed my journal when I was done and put it away. Soon I flopped myself on my storage bed near the window after I turned on my stereo where Future's song Low Life featuring The Weeknd was on and starting thinking on what to do.

I know that most brothers wouldn't like their younger sister to be dating even if they aren't biologically related. Jalen is someone I already consider him a friend and I have a feeling he might not like it if I ask his sister out. Man, life is not making this easy for me or anyone.

Oh well, I guess the only thing I can do is just be good friends with Jalen and hopefully in time he might be opened with me being with his sister. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Lucina until dinner was called and I left my room thinking about what an interesting day it's been.

* * *

Jalen's POV

Day two of school and I'm already not liking it even before we arrived. Just as I expected, everyone started talking about us when my family and I stepped inside. It's the same as before; some were kind like they are infatuated on our beauty while some were anything but kind. There were even some bullshit rumors about us. Where do they even get their info? I'm assuming it has something to do with that nerd of an asshole Falkner Byron guy Bryce told me.

English was the same as yesterday; just learning these things Mrs. Pennington is teaching. We got our poems back from yesterday. When Mrs. Pennington gave mine back with a smile on her face, I looked at my paper to see the words "She'll love it!" on it with a smiley face next to it. I guess Esme was right when she said there's a bright side to this. Mrs. Pennington seems to know how to keep myself from being down. The bell rang for the next class and I soon arrived to calculus class when Bryce was already there sitting in his seat. As I sat down next to him, I saw how nervous he looks. Oh no, don't tell me.

"Hey Bryce," I said politely.

"Hey Jalen," Bryce said giving me a small smile. Man, why is that smile hard to resist? "How's it going?"

"Same old, same old I guess." I answered with a shrug. "What about you?"

"The same," Bryce said. "So… that was one of your step sisters?" Oh man, I knew he would want to talk about that. Easy Jay, don't jump to it yet… not until he ask anything on Lucina then you can rip his head off. Oh wait, I can't. Stupid treaty!

"Yeah, Lucina's my younger step sister and her sister Tiffany is older than us. She already graduated college and is now teaching kindergarten." I said.

"That's cool. Listen Jalen, I didn't mean to react like that yesterday when I met your sister," Bryce said. Wait he's apologizing for starting to have a thing for my daughter? "Could you blame me that she's… not like any other girl?"

"I guess not." I said. Huh, I'm surprise how he use his words in a… mature kind of way. "I hate to break on your parade but Lucina is a freshman." I said hoping he gets the message.

"Yeah I figure she is young but I didn't think she would be a freshman." Bryce said and looked away slightly. I wonder if he sees that he and Lucina wouldn't work out. I'm never okay with Lucina and the idea of her dating. She's my little girl… okay so she's not really little but she is five.

Bryce and I didn't talk much after that as class started. I'm surprised at how good I am in math. Oh I'm so gonna brag to Tiffany about that later. She always complains to me how she sucks at it.

"So Jalen," Bryce said after the class bell rang and we were now walking in the hallways. "Are you okay hanging out with me and my friends at lunch today? I understand if you're still not comfortable but I thought, well you know, at least get to know them."

"Well…" My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see a text message from Alice.

 **Go ahead. It'll be nice if you try to get along with humans. :) – Alice**

Must that pixie see my future? I put my phone away and said, "Okay sure, I'll join you guys."

"Cool. I'll see ya then." Bryce smiled.

"Hey Jalen, ready to –" I turned to see Lucina stop in her tracks when she saw Bryce who I can hear his heart beating very loudly. Oh not again. Before I could do anything, Lucina spoke.

"Um, um, I, um, hi." Lucina said shyly with a blush. No, no, no, no!

"Um, hi, I-I'm Bryce. Y-You're Lucina, r-right?" He said nervously holding out his hand.

"I, um, yes." Lucina said blushing again as she nervously shook Bryce's hand. How come I'm not stopping this?

"Ahem," I said with a cough causing the two of them to snap out of it. They looked at me, then at each other and then at their hands which are still joined causing them both to let go while blushing.

"Sorry to be rude," I said not really apologizing. "But _we_ got to get to class."

"Oh right." Lucina said. "Um, bye Bryce." She said and I grabbed her arm away from Bryce as we walked away.

"Bye." I heard Bryce say. Just as Lucina and I turned a corner, I saw Bryce pulled out a small blue container out of his pocket where he held it to his mouth where the mouth piece is and push down on the metal as he inhaled it. I think I figured out where Bryce gets the name Wheezy.

"What did I tell you about being anywhere near Bryce?" I asked my daughter.

"I was just being polite. It is rude to not to introduce yourself to someone, you know." Lucina said. It's also rude to disobey your father. I thought to myself.

"Next time, I'll meet you after second period!" I said as we arrived in science class.

Let's skip forward to lunch now because the next two class were two words; bor-ing. Okay so it was two syllables but you get the idea.

"Why the hell did you make me agree to hang with Bryce and his human friends?" I asked Alice when Jasper and I met up with everyone minus Lucina who went already inside the cafeteria with her friends.

"It'll be good for you to interact with them." Alice answered. "You have been distant from your time back then." Okay, I guess she did bring up a good point.

"There's also the fact that she wants you to get along with Bryce so that you will open to him about Lucina." Edward smirked as I gave Alice the 'Are you kidding me!' look.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Alice said smacking Edward's arm as he chuckled.

"Fathers have to have each other's backs right?" Edward smiled to me. Yes they do and I thank you for that. I thought to him.

"There is no way in hell am I letting Bryce be with Lucina!" I said.

"And we said the same thing with Jacob and Nessie when she was not ready at that time to know about their… 'relationship.'" Bella said.

"That's different due to their… 'situation.'" I said. "Do you not know what these boys would do to her?"

"I looked into Bryce's thoughts when Lucas and I walked by him earlier today and his mind is pure, good and happy. I'm sure he would never hurt Lucina. He's an angel at heart as he looks despite how he can be slightly careless." Edward said.

"I saw his aura. Apart from having the same aura that Lucina has when those two saw each other, I'm guessing, he seems cool. As much as I hate to see Lucina with a boy so soon, I hate to get in the way of her happiness. Just try to at least get to know him." Lucas said.

I sigh in defeat. I guess they all got a point. Lucina may be five but she's grown up through our eyes and these humans' eyes. I'm still not okay with this but I hate hurting my daughter for what she wants, if she wants it that is.

"Okay, I'll do it. Let's hope Bryce's friends are as nice as him." I said and left everyone when we arrived inside the cafeteria. I ignored all the whispering as I saw Bryce waving me over in line for the food.

How is it that human food taste so disgusting all of a sudden? These humans are lucky that they don't have sensitive stomachs. Bryce and I grabbed our tray, mine was the same as yesterday and he led me to a table where two other people are sitting. One was a girl with long medium burgundy hair wearing a light blue shirt with jeans and a pink ascot and she was holding hands with a guy with copper hair wearing a varsity letter jacket with dark jeans.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Jalen Long. He's one of the new students you guys heard about." Bryce said when we both sat as he introduced me to them. "Jalen, these are my best friends. That's Amber Sharp, the kinder version of Falkner on academics," He pointed to ascot girl who smiled. "And that's her boyfriend Colton Dunbar. He and I are on the basketball team together." He pointed to the jock.

"What up!" Colton said.

"It's nice to meet you." Amber smiled.

"Same." I said.

"You don't eat much don't you?" Amber said pointing at my bagel.

"I'm on a special diet." I lied and then turned to Bryce. "I didn't know you play basketball for this school."

"Yeah I've been playing since freshmen year." Bryce shrugged taking a bite of his pizza.

"You two are on the same team as Orion?" I asked remembering that Orion is the basketball captain.

"No, we both started out on C-Team freshmen year and then JV the next two. Orion was already on varsity when we first started." Colton explained with snort.

"And he gives you a hard time?" I asked Bryce in disbelief. Its bad enough how these students treat others who are below them but to someone in their own category?

"Can you keep this between us? Just do me a favor and don't laugh or make fun of me." Bryce said looking down and hesitated until he spoke. "I have asthma, okay? That's why Orion and his group call me Wheezy. Plus Orion always picks on me ever since I started going to school my freshmen year after being homeschooled thinking I had no social life and such."

"Was there a joke to it?" I asked with a laugh. I guess that explains that little device he used earlier; that was his inhaler. "And you're his friend?" I asked Colton.

"Yeah, Bryce and I go way back since freshmen year." Colton said with a smile. "To answer your unasked question, the basketball team was nice to me instead of Bryce but that changed junior year when I started dating Amber here, the brainiacs." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"That must've been rough." I said.

"Like it matters. I don't care for those stereotype shit." Colton snorted again.

"Welcome to high school where your life is hell if you're not part of the in-crowd." Amber said to me.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"Probably longer before we even came here." Amber said.

"Do you guys know how all of this happened?" I asked.

"The principal." The three of them answered.

"Okay can someone just spit it out on the principal crap?" I asked. Before any of them could answer, I heard my daughter's heartbeat getting louder coming towards us along with five other people. I looked up when I saw them walked over to us.

"Hey Amber, I got my book from your car. Here are your keys." The boy with short brown hair said as he gave Amber the car keys.

"Thanks, little bro." Amber said putting her keys in her bag and then turned to me. "Jalen, that's my little brother Axel and his friends. That's Cyrus Graham," She pointed to the blonde guy with green highlights. "Kelsi Stylez," She was the dark brown hair girl. "Blair Phoenix, Serenity Ross," The long dark blue hair girl and the long orange gold hair one blushed when they saw me. "And that's um…" Amber just saw Lucina for what I'm guessing for the first time.

"Guys, this is my step sister Lucina. Lucina, that's Colton and Amber. You already met Bryce." I said with a twinge of annoyance just saying it.

"Um, hi Bryce." Lucina said shyly as she blushed.

"H-H-H –" Amber hit Bryce in the head, pretty much similar to how I would hit my pal Cameron because he stutters a lot, while Colton snickered as Bryce was able to spit it out. "Hi Lucina." My daughter blushed again. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Um, h-how are you?" Lucina asked Bryce as her friends told her to meet them at their table.

"I, uh, I, uh, uh, I uh, –"

"Don't make me hit you again Bryce." Amber teased as Colton was stifling his laugh.

"I, um, feeling peachy." Bryce said turning very red in the ears. Someone put me out of my misery. I begged in my head.

" _Hey, you're learning, right?"_ I heard Edward say in my head and I turned to see him and the others at their table watching the show in amusement.

" _Oh yeah sure, you guys are enjoying this."_ I thought to Edward.

"How could we not? It's better on you than it is on me?" Edward chuckled with a whisper so low so that I could hear as I gave him a dirty look.

"Now you know how I feel when they make fun of me for entertainment." Lucas smiled as I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to Lucina who is still talking to Bryce shyly as Amber and Colton watched them excitedly. Oh man not them too.

"Ahem," I coughed. "Lucina, aren't your friends waiting for you?"

"Oh right," Lucina blushed. Stop blushing! "I'll see you guys later then." But before Lucina moved, someone walked up to her and I was way beyond angry at whom it is when I felt his mind.

"Hey there sweet thing," Orion smiled as he wrapped his arm over Lucina's shoulder causing my protectiveness to react and Bryce's eyes were in fury at the sight of what he's seeing. "Why don't you have lunch with me? You don't need to hang with Wheezy and these people."

"Um, that's okay." Lucina said sounding very uncomfortable as she tried to get Orion's arm off of her. "I was supposed to meet with my friends."

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind." Orion said still smiling as he pulls Lucina closer to him. I saw the look on Lucina's face looking scared.

"Let her go!" Bryce said suddenly getting up from his seat.

"Why don't you make me Bryce? Oh that's right, I don't think you can." Orion smirked.

"Well maybe he can't but I can and I'm telling you to get your filthy hands off of my sister!" I said angrily as I too got up.

"You two don't look related." Orion said still holding my daughter.

"Step sister. Biological, non-biological, what's the difference? Now release my sister and back off!" I said as I went over and grabbed Lucina where I pulled her away right out of Orion's grasp.

"You wanna start something with me?" Orion asked glaring at me.

"He stood you and the others up before didn't he?" Bryce said confidently coming to Lucina's side.

"No one talks that way to me, not even by you!" Orion said walking up to me as Bryce pulled Lucina away from me and Orion. "I warned you not to fuck with me and you asked for it! She's coming with me and that's final. She's mine!"

"Just because you see a beautiful girl like Lucina, Orion, doesn't give you the right to claim them as yours. Lucina was never even yours to begin with!" Bryce said.

"And besides, I warned _you_ not to mess with me and my family and you're here harassing my sister you dense pervert!" I said to Orion and he threw a punch at me as I dodged it to the side easily causing him to stumble. Orion turned around after he regained his balance and ran at me for another punch as I dodged it again with my hands in my pockets.

Too slow, I thought as he came at me with more punches. Clearly he doesn't know how 'fast' in human speed is slow for a vampire.

More punches came as I ducked down, backed away, caused him to spin around and I even moved my head lazily when he tried to punch my face as I continued evading his every move with my tracking sense before he even reacts without even touching a finger. Dude, he's so predictable.

I hid my smirk as I was now back to back with Orion as he looked around back and forth where I was at until he turned around facing me and tried to throw an uppercut which I avoided and ducked under him when Orion tried to hit me from above with his other hand. Orion turned around and swung another punch that missed my head which was not even close and I dodged to the side when Orion threw another punch causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Orion got up on all fours and sniffled. What a baby. I thought. What kind of grown man cries from a fight? Wait, I don't see any tears from him.

That's when I heard footsteps coming towards us and it's an unfamiliar mind I picked up. I looked up to see a man in a dark blue suit with thinning light brown hair probably in his late fifties. I saw his name tag that he's the principal Mr. Bitters I've heard so much about. He looked at Orion and then at me in such disapproval with a stern face.

"Picking fights on your second day Mr. Long? In my office, right now." He said as I looked at the principal in disbelief.

Is he kidding me?! I saw Orion feigning a hurt expression not before he smirked as he got up and Mr. Bitter brushed off Orion's shoulders making sure he's 'okay.' I turned to see Lucina who is just as shocked as I am. Bryce, Amber and Colton however looked like they aren't surprise. In fact, the whole cafeteria who were watching were not at all phased at what Mr. Bitters said except for Orion's friends who were pleased with themselves and that's when I looked at my family who were not at all so happy as they glared at Orion and Mr. Bitters while whispering angrily low enough for me and Lucina to hear.

"He was there the whole time!" Rosalie hissed.

"He _saw_ everything!" Bella said angrily.

"He _knows_ what happened!" Edward growled.

"And he blames _you_ for it?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"The nerve of that guy!" Krystal said with so much anger in her eyes.

"I was about to comment on his outfit but his actions makes it a lot worst!" Alice said with such fury in her voice.

"Can someone hold me so that I don't run over there and rip that guy's head off?!" Lucas said trying to control himself.

"Hey no one's killing anyone," Emmett said which made me surprise to hear him say that. "I'll kill him!" There we go.

"In my office, NOW!" Mr. Bitters demanded pointing at the exit of the cafeteria. Unbelievable!

* * *

 **I know, that is so unfair that Orion was the one who started it and Jalen gets the blame. Who do you think is worst; Orion or Mr. Bitters? Please review.**


	6. Why Am I Doing This?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen has been unfairly sent to the principal's office. What now? Do you think Jalen's making a mistake being here in Forks?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Why Am I Doing This?**

Jalen's POV

"You've been enrolled here for two days and you're already causing trouble." Mr. Bitters said with a stern look behind his desk as I just sat there with my arms crossed. I'm now in the principal's office in case you didn't noticed and this place makes it look like he lives here with all these accessories and other stuff. This principal is accusing me of trouble? He's unbelievable! Where the hell was he at the cafeteria?

"So care to explain to me why you were roughing up my star student?" He's joking with me, right? He's beyond joking for two reasons; one because Orion greedily had his dirty hands all over my daughter and two, Mr. Bitters is siding with Orion? Again, unbelievable! Who the hell made him the principal?

"I didn't do _anything_." I snapped at him as my arms remained folded. "Orion was the one who started all of it. _He_ attacked me!"

"And he ended up on the floor!" Mr. Bitters shouted. Oh so the one who falls makes them a winner? "What you did is unacceptable behavior! What do you have to say about that?"

"That Orion should think twice before messing with me?" Hey, I did warn him and his little pals not to start shit with me and my family. I can't even tell who is worst right now; Orion, his friends or this Donald Trump lookalike I'm facing.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior of yours and for that you are –" Mr. Bitters was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me Gilbert," I'm taking those wild guesses here and say that's the principal's name but that's not what got my attention. I turned when I heard her voice and saw Mrs. Pennington standing there. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now E.D., I'm in the middle of punishing Mr. Long by suspension for harming a student." Mr. Bitters said to Mrs. Pennington and then at me. Unbelievable, I haven't lasted a week at this school and I'm already about to get suspended.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about." Mrs. Pennington said. Oh that's just great. Why can't the Volturi just come here and end my life already? I thought as I turned away with a short groan. "I came to tell you that you shouldn't be punishing Jalen for what Orion did." Wait what! I looked at Mrs. Pennington in surprise as she continued. "Orion was harassing Lucina and Jalen had to come at her defense. Soon Orion started the fight by attacking Jalen while Jalen avoided getting involved in the fight."

"That may be but Orion has show signs of injuries when he fell caused by Mr. Long." Mr. Bitters said. How unbelievable is this guy?

"I don't know what injuries you're talking about but I do know that according to the bylaws of this school, striking a student or faculty is prohibited and any student involved with physical violence must be punished." Mrs. Pennington stated. "As I recalled, Orion struck first on Jalen and continued the assault while Jalen avoided getting involved in the fight by not striking back."

"Then Mr. Long should still be punished for being part of the fight!" Mr. Bitters shouted.

"So Orion shouldn't be punished for harassment and violence?" Mrs. Pennington asked with fire in her eyes causing me to flinch.

Damn, one minute she was kind and happy in class and the next she's pissed and ready to rip this guy's head off. I like to see that.

"I don't know what you were doing when you were there _the whole time watching_ but I believe Orion should be the one being punished and **not** Jalen. Now I understand that all reports must be inform to you as you stated and you decide whether or not to take actions but I can still call _him_ here to sort it out. You don't want that to happen do you?" Mrs. Pennington said to the principal. Again, damn!

Mr. Bitters just sat there and stared at Mrs. Pennington with the same stern look but I saw through him that he's indeed feel threatened.

"Jalen will not be punished for something he didn't do and instead you will punish Orion." Mrs. Pennington said clearly.

"Very well, I will speak to Orion." Mr. Bitters said. I doubt there's anything to talk about. "Mr. Long, you are not punished but if this happens again, I will not be stopped to punish you. Are we clear?"

"Whatever." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Then get out of my sight." With that, I grabbed my bag, flung it over my shoulder and left the office without another word.

The hallways were empty and silent as everyone was in class. No doubt they're talking about what happened at lunch instead of learning. I couldn't help myself from how upset I am. My body was shaking with rage.

I just can't believe what has happened. First Orion tries to make a move on Lucina in such a dirty way, he tries to pick a fight with me and somehow _I_ got sent to the principal's office for something _he_ did! This is complete bullshit! History has repeated itself on me. I am so mad that without even thinking, I punched the nearest lockers so hard. I didn't break it though since it was human strength. Although I wish I could hit harder. Why is it always me?

"Jalen," I turned to see Mrs. Pennington giving me a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not! I am so beyond pissed! Argh," I said grabbing my hair in frustration. Easy Jalen, do not take your anger out on Mrs. Pennington. She did get you out of trouble after all. I took a deep breath as I let go of my hair and turned to her with an apologetic look while saying, "But… thanks."

"Don't mention it," Mrs. Pennington said with a warming smile. "And I'm sorry for happened back there."

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" I asked in disbelief about the principal. "Why did _I_ get in trouble when Orion was the one who started it?"

"Mr. Bitters is a bit… bias to his students." Mrs. Pennington explained with a sigh. "As you saw the students here, the principal favors those like jocks, cheerleaders and the most highest academic student and also only supports the things that do matter like football, boys basketball and other certain activities."

"And I'm guessing that Orion is the teacher's pet?" I asked.

"Orion's family owns the international and his family give a 'generous' donation to the school every year." Mrs. Pennington said. "That's why you got the blame from the principal. He's very greedy when it involves money for the school and only funds it to 'important things' at this school and as you saw in his office, he uses most of it for himself."

"And you guys can't do a thing to stop this?" I asked.

"As I said before, Mr. Bitters calls the shots as he states. Any faculty that tries to go against him will lose they're job. He pretty much has the power over us." Mrs. Pennington said sadly. I guess I don't blame Mrs. Pennington since she's still young and has this job. She must have had a hard time and got lucky to at least land this one.

"I should've known," I said looking away. "The people here just treat others like low lives just because we're below them. They show no respect for others except for those who do."

"You must've had a bad experience with something like this." Mrs. Pennington said.

"You have no idea." I said.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **Jalen's time on the run before he became a vampire**_

" _Look at this guy! What is he wearing?" The girl asked as I walked by her and her friends who laughed at me where I am wearing some baggy clothes as I ignored them. It's not my fault I have nothing and I had to find some clothes in the donation place._

* * *

 _Without warning, a car drove passed me and something wet splashed my front as the guys in the car laughed at me._

* * *

 _I just sat down on the bus bench waiting for the bus. I turned to see a woman sitting there with me. She gave me a disgusted look and got up and walked away. They always have to judge a book base on their cover._

* * *

 _I was about to take the food from the guy after I paid him when another hand took it before I did._

" _Dude, that's mine!" I said as the guy opened the bag and ate my McDonald's meal he pulled out._

" _Like you need it. Besides, I need to keep my metabolisms up." He smirked. I was about to jump in and attack the guy when two of his friends stepped in and pushed me down. It was bad timing when I fell on my elbow and it hurt like hell. I looked to see those three laughed as they walked out. That's just great. I'm hungry and I don't have enough money for another meal since this restaurant won't give me another for free._

* * *

 _Rain started pouring._

" _Shit!" I said. I do not want to spend another night out in the rain. I paced back and forth in front of the bench until I saw an awning on one of the buildings from across the river. I ran towards it until I was safely under it dry from the rain. At least I'm somewhat covered at the moment._

" _Hey you, you gotta get out of here!" Seriously? A security guard with some Boston accent comes from inside the building yelling at me to leave._

" _Dude, I'm just staying out of the rain; cut me some slack. It's not even business hours," I pleaded._

" _Nah-uh, you gotta move it punk. Now!" He demands. Oh come on._

" _What the hell is your problem you asshole?" I roared. "I'm not bugging shit so stop treating me like one while you take your shitty accent and fake badge and_ you _move it!_

" _That's it punk, I'm calling the cops!" He pulls out his cell and starts to dial. God dammit! I thought as I start running at full speed away from him._

* * *

 _I got slammed into the wall by these two idiots as the other one bailed out on me while I take the hit._

* * *

" _Hey punk, you're in our turf." I turned to see some guys facing me and one of them had a crowbar._

" _I was just passing through." I said and then without warning, they attacked me before I could get away. I try to fight them but there was only one of me and five of them. After they were done beating the shit out of me, they left me there lying on the ground as I was groaning in pain._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

"Jalen, are you there?"

"Huh, what?" I was so lost thinking back on my past that I guess that I didn't pay attention to what Mrs. Pennington said to me.

"I was asking if you'd like me to escort you to your next class since the principal didn't give you a pass." Mrs. Pennington said.

"Um, yeah sure." I said and that's what my teacher did as she walked with me to my next class which is gym. It wasn't long until we arrived outside the gymnasium and Mrs. Pennington stuck her head inside to notify the teacher who was closest to the door, of my arrival.

"Your teacher has been informed. You're okay now." Mrs. Pennington said to me.

"Thanks." That was all I could say.

"You take care of yourself now and try to stay out of trouble." Mrs. Pennington said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me her warming smile. I stare into her face and see her eyes of light blue with so much care. Not that I'm complaining but I wish I knew why Mrs. Pennington cares so much about me if it's not any sort of romantic interest.

"I'll try my best." I said. Mrs. Pennington took her hand off of me and turned around going the opposite direction of wherever she's going as I just watched her walk away listening to the sound of her heels clicking with each step until she disappeared and I walked inside the gym.

* * *

"So how was the trip to the principal's office?" Tiffany asked and I turned to her in surprise.

"Okay who told you about that?" I asked as I watched Tiffany let her hair loose as she examined herself in the mirror that is attached to a desk she's sitting at.

"No one, I saw it happened." Tiffany simply answered. When she saw my confused expression through the mirror, she turned to me and said, "I saw it through your eyes Jalen, with my gift."

"Oh what, you don't trust me?" I teased.

"Oh no I trust you. It's just that I get one of these feelings when something happens to my family. So when that happened today, I used my gift when I touched you earlier to see what was going on and that's when I saw you taunting that guy who tried to pick a fight with you." Tiffany said as she got up and walked over to the bed with me.

It was later at night and I was now in our room with Tiffany after Lucina went to bed. Today at school sucked. I heard Orion only got a 'warning' for what he did from Mr. Bitters. That principal is such a dick. I can tell my family agrees with me when we got home. Jacob and Nessie were shocked at what happened to me as Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Lucas and Krystal were talking about how to torture Orion and Mr. Bitters. Wow, and they spare humans using animals to survive?

It took awhile for Carlisle and Esme to convince everyone that hurting humans is not the way to lose themselves for, even though they too were not happy to hear the news. Since I didn't get punished, there was no reason to sue them. The others reluctantly agreed on Carlisle's decision just before Tiffany got home where I told them not to tell her what happened but I guess my wife has other ways to know.

"I'm sorry that what they did was unfair to you." Tiffany said as we climbed into bed.

"It sucked, but at least I was able to save our daughter from Orion." I said as I wrapped my arm around Tiffany.

"I really didn't like how that guy was touching Lucina. He's not even aware that she's five." Tiffany said as she cuddles close to me.

"Me neither," I said. "That guy makes me sick the way he treats people at this school and thinking he's a big deal. I don't know what kind of person his parents raised."

"The kind that makes them believed that they can get away with anything and get what they want. Reminds me of how Justin was like and now look at where that landed him." Tiffany said. Yeah that guy had it coming for running over Lucas's previous girlfriend carelessly. Why are these humans so heartless?

"I hope that same thing happens to Orion." I said. "I just can't believe that school. I should've never decided to come back."

"Then why did you?" Tiffany asked looking up at me.

"You know I asked myself that same question after my conversation with Carlisle in the summer." I said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Mid July – Two months since Jalen joined the Olympic coven**_

 _I was walking down the hallways of the main house. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Krystal, Tiffany and Lucina are all out shopping. Actually Alice dragged them all into shopping. I don't know where that girl gets her strengths for a small vampire. Esme was out gardening while Lucas, Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett were training in combat. I told the guys that I will join them but first I had to take care of something real quick which brings me to here. I arrived at the door and took a deep breath before I knocked._

" _Come in." I opened the door to see Carlisle sitting behind his desk reading a medical book until he looked up when he heard me._

" _Well hello Jalen," He smiled as he put down his book. "Just what do I owe you for this visit?"_

" _I um, wanna talk to you about something, asking for… advice." I said._

" _Have a seat." Carlisle offered and I sat sown on the white couch and Carlisle sat by my side. "What do you want to talk about?"_

" _Well, when you were changed into a vampire, you hated of what you became back then and yet here you are now enjoying your life with everyone here at this home. You have a job, a family and a… a life like… like a human. How did you manage that?" I asked while explaining._

 _Ever since I first met the Cullens, I was curious of their life of living with the humans. I may have my old coven back then in Detroit but my life has been hell even before I was turned into a vampire. I never understood the point of living forever when I had nothing since I lost my parents._

" _Well, you know how compassionate I am," Carlisle said. "I never liked the idea of using humans for my own survival. How else would I survive if the scent of humans attracts me? I just thought that ending my life would solve the solution, but it was pointless from many attempts I tried. Once I discovered another method of surviving by feeding off of animals and fully resist the scent of humans, I knew that I could still have a life normal to the human eye which led me to now."_

 _Wow, I didn't think it was possible like that but Carlisle here proves that he can do the impossible in our world._

" _So what do you think_ I _could do about my life because I know that just being with Tiffany and Lucina and joining your guys' coven isn't just it?" I said._

" _Well, after discovering our diet, I started studying to become a doctor so that I could help those who would've been lost if I hadn't exist. That was how I started my new life." Carlisle said._

" _So what, you're saying I should go back to school or something?" I asked. I never finished school since I ran away that night and spent my whole life on the run without an education. I did spend time in the library getting free lessons and learned everything by myself on the subjects the school would teach._

" _Lucina will be attending school in the fall with the others. You're more than welcome to join them, but if you prefer to get your GED then that's fine too. I do think you_ should _attend school since it's more… ideal to you. It might help you find what your purpose in life is and what you could do to the world. It's your choice." Carlisle said giving me a smile of encouragement._

 _Should I do this? Should I really go to school with these humans? It's not that I'm worried that I might not control my thirst due to their scent since I'm still new on this diet, I'm just worried about how they would treat me. But seeing through their point of view on how not all humans are bad, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go to school. I mean what could I learn from getting my GED?_

" _Okay, I'll go to school with the others." I said finally._

" _I'll have Jasper and Bella get in touch with J. Jenks to work on your documents and transcript for school." Carlisle said patting my back before he got up. "I know you're making the right choices Jalen and I'm sure that you will find the meaning of your life."_

 _I hope I'm not regretting this choice. I thought as I nodded and left Carlisle's office thanking him as I headed outside to join the guys._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Now after what has happened today, I'm starting to have second thoughts." I finished.

"Jalen don't," Tiffany said grabbing my face with her hand and made me face her. "If you back out of that school, I'm sure that's what that Orion guy wants. You're warming up about what these humans are, even if some are still unforgivable. You just started and you are not backing out. I know you can pull through this and… I have this feeling that somehow you'll make a big difference to the school."

"You really think I could pull such a thing?" I asked in surprise.

"I know you can. Whatever you're looking for, some meaning into your life, I know that you will achieve what you need. I'm here for you. Lucina is here for you. The Cullens, your old coven and everyone will be by your side." Tiffany smiled.

"How am I lucky to have met you guys and have you as my wife and Lucina as my daughter?" I asked with a smile.

"It was never luck, it was fate bringing us together and giving you and your coven hope for the future," Tiffany said. "And it… also gave me what I was looking for in my life, you. I love you Jalen."

"I love you Tiffany." I said and our lips met as we spent the night in each other's arms kissing and making love again.

I get that things are looking rough right now but if this is how it starts out, then I guess that's the way to learn. I hope that I can pull this off and hopefully avoid more trouble with Orion.

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you think Jalen can pull this off? Please review.**


	7. They Grow Up So Fast

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen is now gonna have to bare the school with how it is. Let's see what happens now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – They Grow Up So Fast**

Jalen's POV

"Are you alright Jalen?" Lucas asked facing the road with his hands on the wheel. "You look like you're expecting something or _someone_ to piss you off."

"I'm just not looking forward to what Orion has in store for me when we get there." I said looking out the window. It's day three of school and I am not looking forward to it.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for what happened. This is my fault." Lucina said as I looked her in shock. What, her fault?

"Lucina, what are you talking about? You did nothing wrong." Krystal said turning to me and Lucina.

"But I was the one that caused it." Lucina said as a tear fell out of her eye.

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself kiddo." I said to Lucina as I wiped away her tear. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Next time Orion gets near you, kick him at home base."

"Jalen!" Krystal scolded as Lucas and I laughed while Lucina started to giggle and smile. There it is.

"Way to be a parenting figure, pretty boy." Krystal said punching Lucas's shoulder. "You are so much like your dad."

"I am not like him! Stop that!" Lucas said and we looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, force of habit." He said and we all laughed.

We soon arrived at the school as we caught up with the others and then went our separate ways to class. Everyone in my family is making sure that Lucina doesn't leave their side which she doesn't mind after how she felt from her encounter with Orion. I so wish I could kill that guy for what he put my little girl through. At least she has us and her friends.

English was the same as always and Mrs. Pennington was like always in class as she greeted me with a smile when Lucas and I walked in and not what happened in the principal's office. Because of Mrs. Pennington that I didn't get punished, I went to a store earlier this morning and I got her a thank you card for saving my ass. I didn't really write that though. It was the least I could do for her. She seemed to like it, a lot. I don't know what made it so special to her.

"Hey Jalen, you're okay?" Bryce asked when I sat down next to him in math class.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied as the teacher started the class.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened to you yesterday." Bryce said as we started doing another worksheet together. "That was complete bullshit how you got in trouble when it was Orion who was the ass responsible for it. I would've backed you up against the principal but he's –"

"A complete dick for siding with someone with the likes of Orion and being a money-grubbing ass?" I asked and Bryce nodded. "It's cool. " I said genuinely. "I know you guys want to avoid trouble with them."

"We're trying not to make a big deal out of it here but the way this school runs. It's like prison in a sort of way where those below Orion and the others are the prisoners while they push us around whatever they please and Mr. Bitters is like the warden of this place doing what _he_ pleases." Bryce said shaking his head. Once again, unbelievable.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"Well, once I graduate this year, I'll be out of this hellhole and won't have to deal with Orion ever again." Bryce said.

"I guess we're gonna have to bear these next seven months." I said as I did the next problem. "Hey um Bryce," He turned to me in curiosity. "Um, thanks for helping me out with defending my sister back there." Wait, did I just say that? Okay, where the hell did that came from?

"Oh," Bryce said in surprise with a bit of being pleased. "Uh yeah, no problem. I wasn't sure if you could handle Orion by yourself but it looked like you know what you were doing." He said.

"Well I do know about standing up to people from where I came from." I said.

"Yeah everyone's talking about how you stood up to Orion. Not many of us could pull that off." Bryce said. "You actually inspire those who have been having it rough." I looked at Bryce in surprise.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?" I asked.

"No joke," Bryce said. "They're totally starting to stand up to the popular people… well at least online anyway from what I heard. I'm telling you it's like you're starting some sort of revolution to the school." Okay does Tiffany now have the gift to see the future like Alice?

"…and you should've seen the video." Bryce continued.

"What video?" I asked. Bryce looked to see what the teacher was doing which is engrossing on the computer, and then pulled out his phone.

"Someone recorded the whole thing yesterday and posted it on YouTube." He explained as he went to the YouTube app and found the video where he turned down the volume so that only he and I could hear. The audio was bad but it did show me avoiding Orion's punches. I look good out there. I thought as the video ended after Orion fell, caused by him, and then stopped.

"Damn." I said as Bryce put his phone away.

"That video already has millions of views and it's still trending. Apparently you and your family as the new kids taking on The Big Five who are like the ring leaders of this school are pretty well known." Bryce said. "You should've heard people when I passed by this morning. Some of the students here really worship you. They really consider you an idol."

"Well I'm… glad to hear that." I said feeling weird about this unexpected attention. "Has Orion seen the video?"

"I think so judging from his expression I saw this morning and I'm sure it had nothing to do with his trip to the principal's office." Bryce said as he snickered. "So just a heads up if you see him."

"You don't have to worry about that. I have ways to avoid trouble." I said tapping my head.

"What do you have, like a sixth sense or something?" Bryce asked with a laugh.

"Something like that." I smirked since they have no clue that I can feel the direction of someone's mind if they're heading towards me. The bell rang ending class and Bryce and I walked out of the classroom just to see someone standing there.

"Um, hey guys," Lucina said shyly.

"H-H-H-Hi Lucina." Bryce stuttered. Not again. Why?

"Lucina, what are you do here? Wait a minute, when did you get here?" I asked. _"Not to mention what are you doing here,_ waiting alone _?"_ I thought to her in a disapproving tone.

"Our teacher let us out early so I thought I meet up with you." Lucina said nervously of how I was gonna react.

"And Lucas isn't here with you?" I asked. I am so gonna beat his ass when I see him.

"He had to meet up with Krystal. I'm sorry." Lucina said with a hurt look causing me to sigh. I hate being hard on my daughter.

"It's fine. Just next time, let me know and tell Lucas I wanna have a word with him." I said.

"Okay." Lucina smiled. _"Thanks daddy!"_

"Alright, let's go. We don't wanna be late. Later Bryce." I said and was about to leave when Bryce spoke.

"Um Lucina," I turned to see Bryce looking very nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, I was… um I was wondering if you… well if you would like to… I don't know… havelunchwithme." I saw on the look on Bryce's face that he was not expecting to say that, or planned it as I heard his heart beating like crazy. I looked at Lucina who was shocked but also blushed as her heart beat was going uncontrollable.

"Um, y-y-y-yes, I'd love to, if that's okay." Lucina said when she turned to me nervously as did Bryce. Why is the universe against me? I'm really not liking this, not one bit but Bryce did defended Lucina yesterday from Orion and he is a good kid from what the others told me and I hate to hurt my daughter on Bryce's offer. Oh man why am I such a softie?

I sighed as I said, "Yeah sure, go ahead but you're not taking her out to lunch." I said to Bryce.

"That's fine with me. Thanks." Bryce said with a smile as if he couldn't believe it.

"Thank you Jalen!" Lucina said giving me a hug. _"You're the best daddy. I love you."_

"Okay come on, we really got to get to class." I said.

"Right, um bye Bryce." Lucina said with a blush to him. Seriously, stop blushing!

"Bye, I'll see you at lunch." Bryce said and Lucina and I took off where we turned a corner and I saw Bryce pulled out his inhaler and took his medicine again. Does he take that on a daily schedule or whenever he's nervous?

"Are you okay Jalen? You look like you were mad out there for a second I saw." Lucina asked and I saw her looking at me with a worried expression. Was I really showing? Gotta work on that.

I sighed. "Sorry, it just took me by surprise when Bryce asked you." I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Just be careful Lucina; don't do anything you'd regret and don't do anything _I'd_ regret. Okay kiddo?" I asked.

"I will Jalen." Lucina smiled as she kissed my cheek and gave me a hug before we walked in the classroom just as the minute bell rang.

Bryce's POV

 _What_ just happened? Did I seriously asked Lucina out to lunch, and she said yes, and Jalen approves? Where did all of that come from? What happened to the whole 'just be friends with Jalen until he opens up to you' plan? Jalen and I were just getting along and I just met Lucina. I'm really surprised that he allowed Lucina to have lunch with me. He did look like he was gonna be sick… or possibly kill me. I mean she is Jalen's step sister and a freshmen but he allowed it in the end so I guess that's good.

As Jalen and Lucina walked away to their next class, I quickly pull out my inhaler and took my medicine. I had to take it from both on schedule and the fact that I'm nervous as hell.

Damn, what will me and Lucina talk about at lunch? What do I wear? Wait, what the hell am I talking about? That's a stupid question. I'm just having lunch with her. What's the worst that could happen? Well a lot of things but I'll worry about all of that when lunch comes.

I jumped when the minute bell rang. Shit, I'm gonna be late! I don't wanna get another tardy. I thought as I took off running off to my next class.

Jalen's POV

"OW! What did you do that for?" Lucas asked rubbing his head to where I hit him as Edward and the other guys laughed.

"What the hell were you thinking letting Lucina walk to my class, by herself?" I asked when Jasper and I caught up to everyone else before we walked in the cafeteria after fourth period ended. "For all we know, Orion would've come by and kidnap her to a closet or something!"

"We were out five minutes early. Orion was in his class still at that time so I highly doubt he'd be stalking Lucina there and if it makes you feel any better, I asked Alice to see if it was safe, which it was. I didn't tell Lucina because I didn't want her to think we were being _way_ over protective." Lucas explained.

"You could've told me." I said.

"Alice said that she was gonna tell you." Lucas said turning with a raised eyebrow to Alice when we sat down at our table.

"Whoops, guess it slipped my mind." Alice smiled.

"Liar!" Lucas said as the others laughed.

"I was surprised you let Lucina have lunch with Bryce." Alice said to me. "I was having a hard time seeing things until you made your decision."

"I'm not okay with this at all," I said and paused for a moment until I continued. "But I figured I owe Bryce for defending Lucina in such a mature way. That's all I can do for now."

"You better get used to it." Edward said. "I almost killed Jacob one time when he first told Nessie how he felt about her when _she wasn't ready_ and things almost fell apart."

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Jacob kissed Nessie on her sixth birthday." Rosalie said causing me, Lucas and Krystal's eyes to widen in shock.

"Geez, I thought imprinting on a baby was bad enough." Lucas said.

"So what happened after that?" Krystal asked.

"Jacob was punished for two weeks by not seeing Nessie." Bella said.

"It did take awhile for Nessie to come around until she confessed her feelings to Jacob." Jasper said.

"I still have a hard time letting Nessie be with Jacob, but that's just how imprinting goes." Edward said. "I knew she would start feeling that way to him even though it was too soon at that time."

"Yeah well that same thing goes for Lucina but the situation is different." I said. "Bryce is human, he didn't imprint on her and she is to never have a boyfriend until she's thirty." I said causing everyone to laugh. I'm serious by the way.

"This will go either way, imprinting or no imprinting." Emmett said. "We'll just see how this lunch date goes."

"Speaking of which," Rosalie said and we all turned to the table where Bryce and Lucina are sitting together and having lunch. I'm keeping my eye on you Bryce and I'll be keeping track of your every move. I thought.

Lucina's POV

Oh my gosh! What just happened? Am I really having lunch with Bryce? I think I am but I find it hard to believe. This whole thing is all new to me.

When I first met Bryce, I didn't know what happened to me; I just froze and everything I was about to say was cut off instantly. This guy has a unique hair color of ash blonde I believe that is so messy that I think it's cute. He wore a pair of black slim jeans and a grey sweater v-neck. He was almost as tall as daddy with a slim body figure and his face, oh my gosh look at his face. If he had wings he would definitely be an angel as he looks. This guy is _beautiful_ , even for a human.

I could hear my heart beating so loudly and all I did was stare at Bryce. Since then for some reason, he's all I've been thinking about. I even saw him in my dream since that day. What is going on with me? I never felt like this. This is so new to me.

"Okay Lucina, spill," Blair said when she, Serenity and Kelsi met up with me after fourth period. I really love them and Axel and Cyrus. They all instantly became my best friends since my first day here. "What is this 'something big just happened' that you wanted to tell me that was too important to text?"

"I-I- Bryce asked me out to lunch." I answered with a blush.

"Shut up!" Blair said.

"No way!" Kelsi said.

"Bryce Summers, who is a senior and the cutest guy in school, did _not_ ask _you_ out to lunch!" Serenity said.

"He did, after second period." I said as the girls started squealing.

"Lucina, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you girl!" Kelsi said as she hugged me.

"But this is so new to me." I said. I mean I'm only five after all. "I don't understand any of this."

"It's obvious; he likes you." Serenity said.

"He does?"

"Girl, you _are_ new at this. You never had a boyfriend or even fell in love before have you?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, no." I answered. I mean I have seen how close my parents, my grandparents, godparents, aunt and uncles and my cousin Nessie and Jacob are together. Whenever they see their true love they always give them that look. Was that what's happening between me and Bryce? Does Bryce, really like me? It sounds like he does. Do I really like Bryce? I think I do… I don't know. Oh my gosh this is so confusing!

"What do I do?" I asked starting to panic.

"Lucina, calm down." Blair said. "Just relax, start a small conversation and just be you. Everything will be fine." Oh my gosh, where is Uncle Jasper when I need him to calm me down?

"Um, hi Lucina," I almost froze when I heard him and I turned around slowly to see Bryce standing there as beautiful as before. "Um, you ready to go?" He asked nervously.

"Um, y-y-y-yes." I said with a blush as my friends quietly giggled behind me.

"We'll see you guys later." Kelsi said and she and other two went inside the cafeteria. The minute Bryce and I walked in everyone started staring at us and began whispering. I don't know who's having the worst; the way most girls are glaring at me or the way most guys want to murder Bryce. I just don't understand why the students in this school are so mean to others. After Bryce got his tray while I had my food packed by grandma Esme, we found a small table and sat down.

"I take it as you're also on a certain diet?" Bryce asked pointing at what was in my lunch container.

"Yeah, my family and I all have this special diet to follow." I said taking a bite out of my chocolate bar. There was silence between us until Bryce spoke.

"So uh, how's school going for ya?" Bryce asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"It's good." I said giving him a smile. "What about you?"

"The same," Bryce answered.

"Um, Jalen told me that you live with a foster family." I said.

"He told you about me?" Bryce asked in surprise.

"Well, just a little bit." I shrugged. "How long have you been with them?"

"I've been living with my foster family since I was three after my parents died." Bryce said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I said. I just can't believe someone as beautiful as Bryce have lost his parents at such a young age.

"It's alright, I'm lucky to have my foster family taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without them." Bryce said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to still have my siblings and my godparents and their family." I said.

"Are they the ones watching us like we're putting on some sort of show?" Bryce asked pointing to my right and I turned just to see my family turned away quickly.

" _I saw that you know."_ I said in my head to daddy who snickered.

"Yeah, Jalen's my older step brother and the rest are my cousins." I said when I turned back to him. "The blonde twins are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the big guy is Emmett and he's the oldest of Edward, the one with bronze hair and Alice, the short fashion crazy girl, the girl with black hair is Krystal and she is my godmother's niece, the other girl is Bella and she's a family friend's daughter and Lucas is her cousin."

"Don't you have another sibling?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, my older sister Tiffany already graduated college and is now teaching kindergarten. Our mother married Jalen's father." I said and took a bite of my ham sandwich.

"So you're a Long?" Bryce asked.

"Yep. Um, tell me about yourself." I said shyly.

"Well, I like listening to music, hang out with my friends and play basketball," Bryce said. "What about you?"

"I like to shop, play the piano and play baseball." I said.

"I didn't know you play a sport." Bryce said.

"What, you don't think a girl can play?" I asked with a tease.

"No, I mean I, I wasn't trying to, uh, well, I was just, I me –" Bryce started to stuttered and suddenly water spilled from his water bottle he was holding to the front of his shirt and he turned red in embarrassment. I couldn't help myself but giggle.

"You think this is funny?" Bryce asked giving me a smirk. Crap, I wasn't trying to make fun of him. I just thought it was cute. Did I just say cute? What's wrong with me?!

"Uh no, I just, I mean, I didn't mean to, it's just," I started feeling red and without even thinking, I grabbed my apple and took a huge bite of it to avoid saying anything else stupid. That was a huge mistake. My cheeks puffed up making me look like a chipmunk as I tried to chew my food in the most lady-like way possible. I looked up when I heard Bryce hold his chuckle.

" _You_ think this is funny?" I teased after I swallowed my food.

"No, I think it's really cute." Bryce said making me blush. I wasn't sure it had something to do with what he said or that smile of his. It feels so dazzling not like the way Uncle Edward does it. It's also hard to resist different than how Uncle Jasper can control the emotions.

"You're cute too." I wanted to smack myself for what I just said. Why did I say that? I can hear my family laughing over there especially Uncle Emmett. That's just great. He's never gonna leave me alone when we get home.

"Um, t-thanks." Bryce said and I saw him blush. Awe, I think he's cute when he blushes.

"Um, so why did you ask me out to lunch?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bryce asked.

"I mean, you're a senior and I'm a freshman and plus you're… beautiful." I blushed.

"So are you." Bryce said. "I really never met a girl so beautiful like yourself in all my life. You're not like the others. I could tell."

"Thank you, that's really kind of you." I smiled as Bryce blushed again. This boy is so sweet. This is so unreal. I've never been complimented like that before even if they're from my family.

Bryce and I continued making small talk and I can't believe how easy it is to talk to Bryce and just be myself in front of him minus the vampire and werewolf thing. That reminds me of something.

"Hey Bryce, you know the other day when Jalen got in trouble because of Orion, why did Orion called you Wheezy?" I asked in curiosity.

"Uh…" Bryce looked nervous to answer. Actually, he seems to be hesitating about something. Before I could tell Bryce that he doesn't have to answer,

"WHOA!" Someone cried and I thought I heard something slip and slide until there was a splat. Bryce and I turned where it was coming from and laughed along with everyone else when we saw Orion at another table where he straighten himself up to show his face covered in meatloaf surprise as it fell to his front. I noticed that underneath his shoes was a banana peel. I guess he slipped on it. I turned when I heard my family laughing their heads off the most.

"That was brilliant Lucas!" Aunt Rosalie said.

"Two hits in one go!" Uncle Jasper said.

"That's even funnier than in your head!" Uncle Edward said.

"I just can't stop laughing!" Krystal said.

"This just made my day!" Aunt Bella said.

"I think that look suits him great." Aunt Alice said.

"Okay, now I'm glad you didn't let stop me him Emmett." Daddy laughed.

"You are a genius man!" Uncle Emmett said giving Lucas a high five.

"I still got it!" Lucas grinned. Huh?

Jalen's POV

I couldn't help but laugh with the others when Lucina accidently spoke without thinking when she complimented Bryce.

"This is even better than Lucas and Krystal's first lunch date!" Emmett said after we settled down. "OW!" He cried when Lucas and Krystal reached over and hit Emmett in the head.

"Look at those two lovebirds." Rosalie said with a smile as we watch Lucina and Bryce talking to each other at their table.

"She's still too young." I said.

"Oh Jalen, they're just talking." Krystal said.

"Even talking can affect the whole thing." I said.

"And I thought Bella was stubborn." Edward said.

"You're stubborn too you know." Bella said punching his arm.

"Look Jalen, I know you're not comfortable with this but what can you tell Bryce the reason why he can't be with Lucina?" Lucas asked.

"Look, I have every right to say that Lucina isn't allowed to do this." I said.

"Do you Jalen, because you can't control Lucina's life." Jasper said.

"Jalen, you know this was gonna happen anyway when she started school. Besides, she's young. Lucina's just learning. Give her a chance." Alice said and before I could say anything, she gasped and went into a blank expression causing Edward to let out a low growl.

"What is it guys?" Jasper asked.

"Orion is not liking what he's seeing with Bryce and Lucina." Edward said and we all turned to see him shooting daggers and jealous looks at Bryce while Bryce is happily talking to Lucina. As much as I hate Bryce being with Lucina, I don't like the idea of my daughter being with Orion even more.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"He's gonna come over there and make things bad for Bryce." Alice said when she came back.

"Not if I can help it." I said and I just got up from my seat only to be pushed back down by Emmett. What's with this guy?

"Dude, you wanna get in trouble, _again_?" He asked sounding very serious. That's a new one.

"You wanna let that guy try to get his hands all over Lucina again?" I asked.

"There are other ways to prevent Orion from getting what he wants." Krystal said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Leave that to me." Lucas said taking his banana from his tray and quickly took out the core in one hand while holding the peel with the other.

He looked at Alice who went into a blank space expression again, and Edward who started to laugh. When Alice came back, she gave Lucas to what appears to be the okay. Lucas looked around until he was focused on Orion who was walking over to Bryce and Lucina. Lucas's hands went under the table and I was able to see him tossed the banana peel to the floor in high speed as it slides across the floor. Orion was too focused on where he was headed that he didn't pay attention what was happening until his foot caught the peel.

"WHOA!" He cried as he slipped and slide around until he came to another table and fell face plant on a tray filled with meatloaf. The whole cafeteria including us laughs as Orion stood up and the meatloaf fell to his front.

"That was brilliant Lucas!" Rosalie said.

"Two hits in one go!" Jasper said.

"That's even funnier than in your head!" Edward said.

"I just can't stop laughing!" Krystal said.

"This just made my day!" Bella said.

"I think that look suits him great." Alice said.

"Okay, now I'm glad you didn't let me stop him Emmett." I laughed.

"You are a genius man!" Emmett said giving Lucas a high five.

"I still got it!" Lucas grinned.

Soon the bell rang everyone started leaving for their next class talking about Orion's 'new look.' I was just heading out to where the gym is with Emmett when I stopped and listened to what I heard Bryce said next.

"Um, can I… can I have your number Lucina?" He asked nervously.

"Y-Y-Yeah sure." Lucina said. Oh that's just great. I thought as I watched those two exchanged numbers on their phones.

"I'm glad I'm not you." Emmett grinned as he flung his arm over my shoulders and dragged me all the way to gym class.

School went by and we are all now heading home, although the car ride was driving me crazy. Why you ask? Lucina wouldn't stop texting Bryce and the same with him. If this keeps up, I'm gonna go nuts!

"Hey everyone," Tiffany said when she came inside the main house after her day of school as I gave her a welcome kiss.

"Hi mommy!" Lucina said happily giving Tiffany a quick kiss and sat back down on the couch.

"So what's been happening this time?" Tiffany asked.

"Well apparently, I'm a new sensation for standing up to Orion yesterday." I said. Tiffany gave me and then everyone else a confused look.

"The fight yesterday was recorded on YouTube and has over millions of hits." Edward said as he and the other guys chuckled.

"Is that your way of showing off?" Tiffany asked with a tease.

"Hey, you know me, I can't help it." I bragged causing Tiffany to slap my chest.

"Lucina, you better not be texting too much. I don't want you going over your limits." Tiffany said when she saw Lucina being engrossed on her phone which she was using to text. No doubt to Bryce.

"Sorry." She said.

"Who are you texting anyway?" Tiffany asked.

"Bryce."

"Who's Bryce?" Tiffany asked raising an eyebrow.

"A guy I met." Lucina said with a blush.

"A guy?"

"Bryce is Jalen's classmate Lucina met at school and she is head over heels for him." Alice said happily.

"Little Lucina got herself a lover." Emmett said making kissing noises causing Lucina to blush more. "OW!" Emmett cried when Bella slapped his head. I saw Tiffany's eyes widened as she stared at our daughter, all frozen and speechless. Oh boy.

"Lucina, can I speak to you, upstairs?" Tiffany asked slowly trying to be as calm as possible.

"Um okay." Lucina said in confusion as she followed her mother up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, the guys started laughing all receiving hits from their wives.

"Real mature boys." Krystal said.

"You're all unbelievable." Rosalie said.

"Alright, I say Lucina will never be with Bryce if Tiffany says so." Emmett said.

"I say Tiffany has other reasons other than the fact that Lucina's young and she'll accept it." Jasper grinned.

"Must you two always make bets on a family member, which Emmett loses a majority of those?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"Hey, as long it has nothing to do with me, I'm okay with that." Lucas said.

"This is probably gonna be more fun than watching Bella attack Jacob for imprinting on Nessie." Edward said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious!" That was Lucina and she does not sound happy.

"And it starts now." Alice said.

"I better get up there." I said and ran upstairs just as I heard Emmett spoke.

"This should be good!" He said excitedly.

Lucina's POV

Mommy wanted to talk to me upstairs. I wonder why and why is mommy looked way beyond surprised? I was curious as she led me to my second bedroom that I sleep in at the main house. Once we came inside, mommy turned to me with a stern look.

"Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long," She started. The full name? What did I do?

"What mommy?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be with that boy." I felt like I got slapped in the face. Did mommy just say I can't be with Bryce?

"You can't be serious!" I shouted.

"I am serious Lucina." Mommy said.

"But mommy –"

"No buts Lucina, you're too young to be with boys. You're only five!" Mommy said.

"Mommy, do I look like I'm five?" I asked.

"Technically," I turned to see daddy leaning on the doorframe.

" _Yeah thanks for your help daddy."_ I said to him in my head sarcastically.

"Wasn't trying to." Daddy said with a smirk as he stood by mommy's side.

"Lucina, you're not allowed to be with Bryce and that's final!" Mommy said.

"But mommy, I really like Bryce." I said.

"Who doesn't have any idea that you're half-human and half-vampire." Mommy pointed out.

"Why don't you want me to be with Bryce? Why… why do you hate me?" I couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears started falling out as I try my best not to cry.

"Lucina, no, of I course I don't hate you." Mommy, no longer stern, said coming to my side as she sat me down on my bed and I continued crying.

"Look Tiffany, I don't like the idea of Lucina having feelings for Bryce just as much as you do," Daddy said. Oh great, now both of my parents don't want me to be with Bryce. Is my whole family against this as well? "But I can't stop it and neither can you."

"But… but she can't." Mommy said.

"Why?" I asked when I stopped crying a little.

Mommy had a struggled look on her face and… is she crying? "Because that means you're growing up." I was confused as mommy now started to cry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Lucina, you're only five yet you're already grown up physically into a… into a young woman. That's already hard for me but seeing you in love with someone, that's even harder. You'll be spending so much time with him and soon you will… you will… leave us." Mommy started crying again. Was that why? Did mommy really think I would just leave her, daddy and everyone else? Mommy should know better to think I would leave them for Bryce. I mean I don't know where Bryce and I stand but I would never leave them.

"Mommy, you know I will always be with you. I'm not trying get away from you, daddy and everyone else. I love you guys." I said.

"And we love you too Cina." Daddy said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "We just don't wanna lose you already. We just started being a family together and we don't want it to end."

"It will never end. We'll always be a family together, forever." I said. Mommy soon pulled me into a hug as I hugged her back while she continued crying.

" _I'm sorry baby girl. I just wanted what's best for you. You know that I love you and that I would never hate you."_ Mommy said in my head.

" _I know you wouldn't mommy. I love you."_ I said to her as mommy kissed my cheek.

"Lucina, just remember what I said; be careful." Daddy said and I gave him a kiss.

"So…" I said giving them a hopeful look.

Mommy sighed and smiled as she said, "Yes, you may continue being with Bryce, but I want to meet him someday." I fought the urge to squeal as I hugged my parents in a thank you way.

"I love you guys." I said giving them both kisses and ran out of my room happily.

Tiffany's POV

I sadly watch Lucina as she ran out of her room leaving me and Jalen alone.

"Tiffany, are you okay?" Jalen asked as he scooted closer to me.

"Our baby girl's in love." I said tearfully without the tears.

"Yeah, I'm never okay with it." Jalen said.

"But she looks so happy." I said.

"She is." Jalen admitted.

"I can't believe she's growing up already." I said. To think that it's been five years since I became a mother to a beautiful half-human and half-vampire hybrid daughter. It felt like it was just yesterday that I got to meet her officially after my transformation. Where has the time flown by?

"I don't know what's gonna happen after that." I said. I just can't stand the idea that my baby might someday leave this family to be with this Bryce guy.

"I don't know either, but I do know that she'll always be with us no matter what and you'll always have me." Jalen said giving me a smile.

"That's true." I said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you." Jalen said and leaned towards my lips with his.

I just love how his kisses make everything better. How did I get so lucky to be married to this amazing guy who not only loves me but our daughter too? He's not like Joham who only cared about how Lucina turns out for a hybrid. Jalen is different, who is kind, funny, a bit of a bragger and mostly a loving person and I have forever to have this man in my life. We were interrupted from our kiss by a knock on our door and we looked to see Krystal standing there feeling a bit awkward.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your moment you two," Krystal said. "But you need to come downstairs, now."

"What's wrong?" Jalen asked as we both instantly got up from the bed.

"Is Lucina hurt?" I asked suddenly.

"No, we have a guest with us and well… you should see for yourselves." Krystal said. Jalen and I were confused when we followed Krystal out of the room. Just what is it about this person that seems so important?

Bryce's POV

 _ **October 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **2025**_

 _This must be the best of my life. I can't believe I had lunch with Lucina Long today and how easy it was being around her. I really got to know her; like how we both live with a foster family after losing our parents, she plays baseball, we have the same taste in music involving pop and R &B and she plays the piano. I'd love to see her play one day._

 _There are just no words to describe about Lucina except for funny, smart, kind and most of all, beautiful. How could someone like Lucina actually exist? How are she and her family so beautiful? I'm sorry for those popular people being jealous of them. I don't see a problem with the Cullens. They seem like cool people like Jalen and Lucina._

 _Lunch with Lucina was amazing I'll tell ya. I was a bit nervous to tell her about my asthma but thankfully Orion caused a commotion by slipping on a banana peel and face fell on meatloaf which I have to say is a new look. I couldn't help but laugh as did the whole school. I wonder who left their banana peel on the floor. I'll have to thank that person for saving my ass._

 _I'm worried about how Lucina will think of being with a guy with asthma. I know, keeping secrets is bad but can you blame me for how hella nervous I am? That's the least of my worries. How can I tell Lucina… that I like her?_

"Someone sure had a nice day." I looked up from my bed to see all of my foster siblings standing in my room with smiles on their faces. Shit! I thought as I quickly stuff my journal under my pillow. I was writing in my journal while Lucina told me she'll be right back because her sister wanted to have a word with her. I couldn't stop texting her and neither could she.

"Dude, there's a thing called knocking you know." I said as I sat up on my bed.

"We did, you were too busy texting and then writing in your journal to noticed." Tori said.

"Which you didn't have to hide that from us since we know you've been writing in your journal since you started going to high school." Dexter said.

"Journals are meant to be private PoinDexter." I said.

"Tell that to Russell who keeps trying to read my diary." Trina said as Russell had a smug look on his face.

"Russ, you keep that up and you'll never have a serious relationship." I teased.

"Why be in a relationship when you could date as many girls as you want? OW!" Russell cried when Tori and Trina punched his shoulders. Russell may be tough but these girls are tougher.

"So, is it Lucina? Did something happen between you two?" Nina asked excitedly as she sat on my bed along with Tori.

"I had lunch with her." I said shyly as the twins and Nina started squealing causing Dexter and Russell to cover their ears.

"How can you girls squeal so loud?" Dexter asked after Russell fell to the floor.

"So what's she like?" Tori asked me.

"She's nice, funny, and smart, plays the piano and can play baseball." I said.

"Ooh, a girl who plays sports. My kind of girl. OW! Why is it okay for girls to hit guys and we can't?" Russell asked as he rubbed his arm to where Trina punched him.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Nina asked.

"You always want to meet every girl I date." I said to her.

"I do because soon one day when you get married, I want to be your flower girl." Nina beamed.

"I called being a bridesmaid!" Tori said happily.

"I get to be a bridesmaid!" Trina said to Tori.

"No, I get to be a bridesmaid!" Tori said to her irritably.

"No, I do!"

"No, me!" Without warning, those two grabbed each other and started wrestling to the floor. They do know there can be two bridesmaids right? Not that I'm thinking about marrying Lucina.

"Guys, it's too soon for you all to be thinking about that sort thing." I said ignoring the fight the twins are in right now. "Lucina and I just met and I don't know where we stand now besides being in the friend zone."

"Boring," Russell said in two syllables. "Friend zone gets you nowhere. All you two will ever do is just talk about random stuff that's going on and such. No hugging and kissing. Just go out there and ask her out for heaven sakes."

"Oh, so you're an expert on girls? I'm surprised at how smart you are when it comes to females despite how your skills on them worked out, when mathematics and science are another story here at home." Dexter teased.

"There are things more important in life than all of that boring stuff. Who needs that?" Russell said.

"But Russell is actually right Dexter." Tori said when she Trina finally stopped fighting.

"I am?" Russell asked in surprised. Wait, he is? Well that's a new one. I thought.

"Yes, Bryce, we're not saying that you should go ahead and rush things with Lucina but you better hope that you end up with this girl before any other guy tries to make a move with her." Tori said.

I suddenly felt sick at my stomach; the scene yesterday when Orion touched Lucina in an unapproachable way almost made me snapped and wanting to punch that guy in the face for trying to take my Lucina. Whoa what, my Lucina? Too fast Bryce.

"Bryce, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, you look sick yet you look like you wanna murder someone." Dexter said examining me while adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry guys, it's just that what you said kinda happened yesterday at school." I said.

"What did Orion do this time?" Trina asked.

"Well he tried to flirt with Lucina which made her uncomfortable and then he –" I stopped suddenly and looked at my siblings. "How did you about Orion?" I asked. I never mentioned anything about him or the trouble with that school to my foster family. How could they know about it?

My foster siblings looked nervous as they weren't facing me along with some of them whistling. I looked at them and at my pillow that covers my journal and that's when everything clicked when I put two and two together. Oh hell no!

"You didn't!" I said facing them.

"It was all Russell's fault!" Nina said pointing at him.

"You guys were reading it too!" Russell said.

"You idiot!" Tori said.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Trina said punching Russell's arm.

"You know I was torn between personal thoughts and curiosity!" Dexter said to me looking all constipated and without warning, a pillow was thrown at my face as a distraction.

"That tears it!" I said removing the pillow just as everyone screamed and ran out of my room as I chased after them around the house.

"Kids, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Ellie asked as we ignored her.

"What did you guys do to Bryce this time?" Austin asked.

 _ **(Resumed journal entry)**_

 _On another note, remind me to find a lock for my journal because now I have to explain Austin and Ellie about that school and what I've been through since freshmen year no thanks to my foster siblings._

* * *

 **Well that was fun. What do you think of Bryce and Lucina? What about our surprise guest at the Cullen house? Who is it this person and what is it about them? Please review.**


	8. Surprise Date

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, the Cullens appear to have a guest. Who is it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Surprise Date**

" _Um sorry to interrupt your moment you two," Krystal said. "But you need to come downstairs, now."_

" _What's wrong?" Jalen asked as we both instantly got up from the bed._

" _Is Lucina hurt?" I asked suddenly._

" _No, we have a guest with us and well… you should see for yourselves." Krystal said. Jalen and I were confused when we followed Krystal out of the room. Just what is it about this person that seems so important?_

Krystal's POV

Jalen and Tiffany followed me downstairs until we arrived at the living room where everyone is including Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and Jacob who those two came back from work in La Push and with them is a young girl probably about Lucina's age with very black hair which is a total mess along with the clothes she's wearing. She was completely covered in mud and her trousers and shirt were ripped. I'm sure Alice would faint from the sight of it if she was still human.

"Who is she?" Tiffany asked when she and Jalen saw her. The girl didn't look up as she sniffled from crying while she backed away and tried to hide herself behind Jacob.

"We were just about to ask her that." Carlisle said.

"It's okay. They're also family members of ours." Nessie said to her.

"You don't have to be afraid, sweetie." Esme said giving the girl a warming smile. The girl slowing stepped away from Jacob and slowly lifted her head. The minute she did, Tiffany and Jalen let out a small gasp due to the sight of her face that is covered in dirt and mud.

"Please, have a seat." Carlisle said to the girl and she hesitatingly sat down on the couch with Nessie and Jacob by her side.

"How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my daughters Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Krystal and Tiffany, my sons Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Lucas and Jalen. Those are my granddaughters Lucina and you met Nessie, and that's Jacob Black." Carlisle said.

With every name, she looked at each person through her green eyes. When she looked at Jalen, something weird happened.

"Whoa," Jalen almost fell as Tiffany and Lucas caught him.

"Jalen, are you okay?" Tiffany asked worriedly as they helped him stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jalen said as he rubbed his head. He didn't even fell on his head but it looked like something happened inside.

"Well, you know who we are. Would you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked.

The girl took awhile to speak until she said very quietly, "Jemma."

"Where are you from Jemma?" Carlisle asked.

"Far," Jemma answered quietly. I looked at Edward who is focusing on reading Jemma's thoughts. He seems to be struggling. Don't tell me.

"Are you alone or were you with someone but got lost?" Carlisle asked. Jemma didn't respond.

"You don't have to tell us, dear. We just want to help." Esme said trying to comfort Jemma as she got between her and Jacob.

"I… I… I don't have anyone." With that, Jemma started crying as Esme rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why don't you rest right now Jemma? I understand you've been through a lot. Let's get you cleaned up first and show you to your room." Esme said.

"Come on," Alice said taking Jemma's hand. "Don't worry, you're gonna look amazing when we're done with you." With that, she, Rosalie and Esme guide Jemma upstairs as I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out to see a text message from Edward. I wasn't the only who got it though as I saw everyone pulling out their phones too.

 **We have to talk. Right after Jemma falls asleep. – Edward**

Something tells me that it sounds very important.

* * *

As soon as night had fallen and Jemma was sound asleep in her bed, all of us looked at Edward in the living room.

"Okay, can someone please tell me how did this happen?" Jalen asked.

"Jake and I were heading back here when we heard someone crying. That's when we saw Jemma hiding between the bushes and trees. She was also scared when she saw us at first but she soon settled down." Nessie explained.

"So what is it that you wanna talk about Jemma for?" Tiffany asked Edward.

"Jemma's a vampire." Edward said causing us all to be shocked.

"What, but she looks human." I said when we all saw her after her bath where her skin is not pale like ours. I mean sure she's beautiful but still.

"She might be a hybrid like Nessie and Lucina." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean 'she might?'" Emmett asked.

"Did you not notice her scent?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't smell anything." Emmett said.

"Exactly, there was no smell of a vampire _or_ a human on her. Not a single scent, none." Jacob said. What? I was wondering why I didn't smell anything new.

"I didn't see Jemma coming," Alice said all annoyed. "But it could be because she was with you Jacob but that doesn't explain why I can't see her now."

"I was having a hard time reading Jemma's thoughts. I was only able to hear and see what she's _currently_ thinking, nothing from before or after that. It's like she had no memory and she wasn't even thinking about the future." Edward said. Not again with the shields, well half a shield.

"But she knows who she is, if Jemma really is her name." Rosalie said.

"I couldn't see Jemma's aura." Lucas said and we all looked at him in surprised. This is new. I didn't think my husband's gift might… lose its touch. "There was not a single thing around her, not a color shown. It's like she doesn't even exist."

"How is that even possible?" Bella asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one with all the answers." Lucas said then pointing to Carlisle since he has live longer than all of us. Carlisle though was still confused about all of this as he tries to think of the possibilities.

"You think that's odd, you should've seen what I felt when I tried to pick up Jemma's mind." Jalen said.

"Yeah what happened to you back there, Jalen?" Jacob asked.

"When I was about to pick up Jemma's mind, I was pushed back mentally. It was like I hit an invisible barrier and it hit my mind at full force." Jalen said as he rubbed his head.

"It's interesting to see a possible hybrid with no scent and almost psychic ability proof." Carlisle said thinking in curiosity but also with interest.

"Gee, it's Lucas all over again. You know, when he was human and he's unaffected by the other's gifts." Rosalie said.

"This is so weird." Lucina said. I know; a human/vampire with no scent and unaffected by anyone's gifts is so strange. Just _what is_ this girl?

"So what should we do?" I asked. No one said a thing until Carlisle spoke.

"I think we should wait," He said. "Like we did with Lucas, we accept Jemma into our home. She hasn't made any movement of a threat, so I see no harm in waiting."

"Besides, the poor girl has been through so much. We should let her be comfortable here until she's ready to open up." Esme said. Of course she would care about Jemma like she was her own child.

"Be on your toes though everyone," Edward said to us all with a serious look. "You'll never know what this girl is capable of doing." He's right; with more new people we meet, a lot of things could happen to us. What do you expect from a coven like ours?

* * *

Jalen's POV

A week has passed since Jemma has been living with us. Nothing happened as far as we see it so far. Jemma was feeling comfortable at the Cullen house but she still doesn't talk much and she hasn't told us about herself. She would mostly stay in her room Esme offered to her. She comes out after an hour or so and come to us individually seeing us playing video games, playing the piano, draw, you know, enjoying our lives. After that, she goes back to her room. That girl is full of mysteries.

It's Wednesday, the middle of the second week of school for me. I am starting to warm up to this school minus how students are treating others most of them led by Orion and his friends.

I was right about Orion stalking Lucina. He's been trying every chance he gets to meet Lucina alone but failed due to my family and I being by her side. I'm taking another wild guess that Falkner looked up on Lucina's schedule and gave Orion the info. Out of all the girls here at this school along with my sister-in-laws, why Lucina? If only he knew how old Lucina is unless that makes it better he would say. The thought of that gets me more pissed at that guy. No way will he take advantage of Lucina like that. If I wasn't on this diet and the treaty in the way, I would so kill Orion.

It was morning at our cottage and I walked in Lucina's room to wake her up for school. I noticed that she's completely under the covers and just approached her bed when she jumped out from under the covers.

"Happy Birthday daddy!" Lucina said giving me a hug as Tiffany came from behind me kissing my cheek.

"Thanks kiddo, but please don't scare me like that." I said with a chuckle as she and my wife laughed. Lucina then got out of her bed and went to her drawer pulling out a small package.

"Here daddy, this is for you." She said handing me the package.

"Cina, you didn't have to get me anything." I said even though I was touched.

"This is your first birthday with us, of course I had to and I love you." Lucina smiled. I smiled as well as I accepted her gift and opened it. It was a small gold locket. I thought it was weird for a guy to be given a locket at first until I opened it and what I read almost made me cry. How does my daughter always do that to me?

 _ **Forever**_

 _ **Daddy's**_

 _ **Girl**_

"Lucina, it's amazing." I said trying my best not to cry as I hugged my daughter. _"You're the greatest daughter a father could ask for."_ I said to her in my head.

" _I love you daddy."_ Lucina said to me. After we let go, Lucina took off to get ready for school leaving me alone with Tiffany.

"So I'm taking a wild guess here that you have something for me even when I said you didn't have to, am I right?" I asked with a smirk.

"That's correct, but you have to wait until tonight." Tiffany smiled giving me a wink. Oh hell yeah!

Once Lucina was ready, we left our cottage and came into the main house where everyone wished me a happy birthday. Yes, even Jemma wish me a Happy Birthday but that was all she said this morning. Soon it was time for us to head for school.

"Hey Jalen," Bryce said as I sat down next to him in class for second period.

"Hey Bryce," I said. Did I ever tell you that Bryce and Lucina have become inseparable since last week? Those two wouldn't stop texting each other asking silly questions and been hanging out together sometimes at lunch. It's driving me crazy and I can't do a thing to stop it unfortunately for me.

Bryce and I didn't talk much during class since we spent today learning a new subject plus a quiz which I hated. The bell rang ending class for the next one.

"So are you having lunch with Lucina again today?" I asked Bryce when we left the classroom. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"No, she's gonna hang with her friends today. I have to share don't I." Bryce said with a chuckle as I gave him a weak one which he hardly noticed. Thank you, lord for seeing things my way. "Plus there's something else." Bryce said. I looked at Bryce to see that he's nervous about something.

"Just spit it out man. What do you want?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, I was… well… I thought… I was wondering… I mean… I was asking you if it's okay that I… ask… Lucina out… this weekend." Bryce said looking up at me nervously. That's when I felt that overprotective feeling inside me.

This can't be happening. Bryce wants to ask Lucina out which I do not like it worst than those two having lunch together. Hell, I'm still debating on killing this guy right here. I am surprise though that Bryce would ask for my approval which I have to say is pretty noble of him to be honest but still, no! Absolutely, positively, over my already dead body, no! Uncomfortable, is barely the word to express how I felt at the moment.

Then I thought back; say if I did allow Lucina to date, _if_ which is never, and the choice was between Bryce, this charming boy who's been made fun of due to his asthma and being homeschooled since kindergarten, or Orion, the obnoxious, self-centered ass who has an obsession with Lucina, well, I guess I would chose Bryce or I'd rather lock Lucina in her room until she's fifty.

I took a deep breath giving Bryce a serious look as I said, "I got one thing to say about it," Bryce gulped looking like he's about to piss himself. "You break her heart, I break your neck." Literally. I added that part to myself.

Bryce let out a breath of relief. "That's never my intention. Thanks." He smiled.

"Just don't make me regret it." I said.

"Believe me, you won't." Bryce said.

"Hey Jalen, hey Bryce," I turned to see Lucina walking up to us with Lucas. Lucina blushed when she spoke to Bryce. Someone put me out of my misery. Lucas gave me the 'You're telling me' look and then turned to Bryce.

"So this is the Bryce, Lucina wouldn't shut up about." Lucas said giving him a smile.

"Um yeah, that would be me." Bryce said with a nervous laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas Stone." He said offering a hand. When Bryce shook hands, Lucas pulled him close.

"Listen here, I care about Lucina just as Jalen does. She means a lot to me more than you think." Lucas whispered in Bryce's ear even though Lucina and I could hear that although Lucina was confused. "Also, Jalen and I are the least of your worries. I hate for you to meet the other boys." Lucas gave Bryce a friendly smile and patted his shoulders when he let go. Now Bryce sure looks like he just pissed himself.

"Um… I'll keep that in mind." Bryce said.

"Well, I gotta go. I don't wanna keep my girl waiting." Lucas said and was about to turn around.

"Your girl?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah, Krystal." Lucas said with a smile.

"Say what?!" Bryce said totally dumbstruck. "You mean your sister or cousin or whatever?"

"Well we don't really think of ourselves as siblings. That would be so damn weird since we are all dating each other." Lucas said.

"What! You guys are dating each other?!" Bryce asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Well yeah, I thought you all know about that by now the way we sit together at lunch." Lucas said with a chuckle.

Bryce turned to me and Lucina. "And you two don't think that it's weird that your family is dating each other _and_ you all live together?" He asked.

"They're a very unique kind of family." I said. Before Bryce could say anything else, two people walked passed us and I let out a laugh when I saw Orion crying out from being dragged by the ear by a short middle aged woman with white hair who I remembered her from the office when I gave her my sign in slip on the first day.

"Uptight bitch, am I?" She said furiously as they walked by and I saw Orion holding a light blue teddy bear in his hands.

"I swear, that's not what I recorded and that wasn't even me." He tried to say but she ignored him.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked me as I shrugged while Lucina and Bryce talked for a bit. My phone vibrated to see a text message from Alice. Does she always do this whenever we ask a question?

 **Orion was planning to ask Lucina out on a date by giving her a teddy bear with a recorder. Emmett and I went to Orion's locker where the bear is and Emmett had some fun with the recorder. Orion was on his way to meet Lucina until Emmett 'bumped' into him causing the recorder to turn on where the office lady heard him. You're welcome. :) – Alice**

Lucas and I laughed even though I felt more sick hearing Orion was planning to ask Lucina out, just as the warning bell rang.

"Oh crap, Krystal's gonna kill me. See ya." Lucas said and took off running in human speed.

"We gotta go. Later Bryce." I said.

"Bye Bryce." Lucina smiled.

"Bye guys." Bryce said and Lucina and I walked to class together.

Lucina's POV

I can't believe it's my second week of school and I'm already loving it. Apart from half of the school being mean to others, I love my classes, my friends, my family joining me in school and most of all Bryce.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe what an amazing guy Bryce is. Every time I see him, he would give me a smile that would melt my heart. That smile of his is so hard to resist. You couldn't even stay mad at Bryce. It's torture. You wanna know why? It's because I really like Bryce. Yeah, it took me awhile to know if I do. But I doubt Bryce likes me. I mean sure he invited me to have lunch with him and he's really nice to me but he's so beautiful. Sure I'm beautiful due to my vampirism but he's born beautiful. He's an angel and there's the fact how many of the nicer girls wanna be with Bryce and that Bryce used to date a few of them before. Why would Bryce like me?

It was lunchtime and I am right now sitting with my friends. We just talked and then laughed when Axel let out a giant belch.

"Axel, that was disgusting." Kelsi said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what you said the other night. OW!" Axel cried when Kelsi slapped him in the head. "That one really hurt." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, maybe I'll be able to knock some sense into you." Kelsi said as she laid her head on Axel's shoulders. Those two just started dating since Friday. They're so cute together but I am jealous though because I wish _I_ had something like that with Bryce the way Axel and Kelsi have.

"Were they always like this before they started dating?" I asked the others.

"No, sometimes they fight." Cyrus said with a laugh as Serenity, Blair and I laugh with him.

"So what's up with you and Bryce? You're not having lunch with him today." Blair said to me.

"Bryce said he has to 'share me' with you guys." I said quoting that part with a laugh.

"I guess that makes sense." Cyrus said after taking a bite of his burger. "Bryce has friends and so do you."

"You're all my best friends." I smiled.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" Blair asked me.

"I really don't know actually." I said to be honest.

"Maybe we could go shopping together, just us girls." Serenity said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't invite Alice because her and shopping are a nightmare for me and my family." I said with a laugh.

"How much money do you guys even have to buy your wardrobe?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, it must have cost more than how much the girls and I spent together, maybe more." Kelsi said.

"We have a lot more than you could even imagine." I said. Before they could ask more about my family's money, Axel's sister came over to our table along with Colton.

"Hey little bro, here's your textbook." Amber said handing it to him.

"But my class doesn't need the textbook today." Axel said raising an eyebrow when he took the history book.

"I thought I save you the trouble." Amber said with a shrug and walked away.

"You're welcome man." Colton smiled as they both walked away hand and hand. Again, I'm jealous how Amber and Colton are together. Why can't that be me and Bryce? Also, what was that about?

"Man, I don't wanna carry my textbook all day." Axel complained as he set his textbook aside.

"What's that sticking out of it?" Serenity asked pointing at something white sticking out of the pages. Axel pulled it out to what appears to be an envelope.

"It's for you Lucina." Axel said passing the envelope to me. I was confused when I received the envelope and saw my name written in black ink on the front. I wonder who it's from. I opened the envelope and pulled out a small note. There was no name on it except for what it read that made me gasp.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be happy to go out this weekend**_

 _ **With you**_

Blair, Kelsi and Serenity gasped even louder than I did when they saw something or _someone_ behind me and motioned me to turn around. I nearly fainted when I saw Bryce standing there with a red rose in his hand. He came to my side getting down on his knee as he took his free hand in mine without taking his eyes off of me.

"Lucina," He said, a little nervous.

"Y-Yes, Bryce?" I said as I too was nervous at what he was about to ask.

"Would you do the honor of going on a date with me, this Saturday?" Bryce asked me. Oh! My! Gosh! Did Bryce really ask me out on a date? He did! What do I say? Yes! Would I? Yes, absolutely, positively, a thousand times yes! Wait a minute, Lucina say it instead of thinking of it! What's wrong with me?

"Yes, I'd love to." I said. Bryce smiled big as he gave me the rose. As soon as I have the rose in my hand, Colton came in and attack Bryce with a hug when Bryce got up as in giving him his congrats. Amber joined them she happily hugged Bryce as well for what happened leaving me speechless. I bet it showed on my face even though I was irrevocably happy. Did that just happened?

"Oh my gosh Lucina!" Blair squealed as she, Kelsi and Serenity all hugged me like crazy.

"This is amazing!" Kelsi said.

"I can't believe Bryce asked _you_ out!" Serenity said when they all finally let go of me.

"I can't believe it either." I said feeling dazed at how it happened. The way Bryce asked me was so romantic.

"Well I'm happy for you Lucina. I hope you and Bryce have fun on Saturday." Cyrus said with a smile.

"Same here, Lucina. I hope this date Bryce has planned is good but I doubt it's anything less than great coming from him." Axel smiled as well.

"Thanks boys." I smiled.

"Okay forget Saturday's plans," Serenity said. "We _are_ going shopping but it's to get you ready for your date."

"No need!" Without warning, I was attacked from behind by the pixie. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Alice squealed excitedly as she hugged me tightly in her tiny little arms. Of course she and my family saw _and_ heard it all.

"Hey Alice," I said as I turned my head to see her eyes glowing like a child seeing chocolate for the first time. "Guys, this is my cousin Alice."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'd love to talk to you all and I'd love to talk about how much I love what you're wearing," Alice said pointing to Kelsi. "But I need to borrow Lucina real quick! You, we need to talk about what you need for this date!" Without another warning, or putting up a fight, she dragged my chair with me in it all the way to where my family is sitting leaving my friends all weirded out. I don't blame them. Where does my aunt get her strengths even for a vampire?

Jalen's POV

I just sat with my family as we watched Bryce coming over to Lucina asking her out on a date. I admit it was sweet and less creepy than what Orion planned. Speaking of whom, I saw him sitting with his friends watching what's happening and noticed that his face looked like he's about to flip a table which I'd like to see.

After Lucina's friends celebrate of her being asked out as Amber and Colton did the same with Bryce, Alice came in and dragged Lucina by the chair all the way to us where she, Rosalie and Krystal discuss with Lucina on the shopping plan. After that was done, Alice pushed Lucina's chair with her in it all the way back to Lucina's table with her friends. I just don't get this pixie. As soon as that was done, Alice changed the topic of my birthday party tonight.

"Aren't I a little too old for a birthday party?" I asked.

"You're never too old for one." Alice beamed.

"I haven't had a birthday party since my parents died and that was when I was four." I said. "My foster family never cared about it. Hell, they would just forget I had a birthday. No one in my previous family cared except for Elena. She was sweet to make me a card on my last birthday before I ran away."

"What did your old coven do to celebrate your birthday?" Bella asked.

"Nothing really; we just go out at night and just do wild things and kill disrespectful humans if we're lucky." I said feeling ashamed of the last part.

"Well we're celebrating anyway." Alice said as she smiled big. "I've seen it and you'll love it."

"You don't know that." I said.

"Hello," Alice said tapping her head causing me to roll my eyes. "So suck it up."

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it." I said.

"There's no point trying to argue with Alice." Edward said to me.

"Trust us, she has ways to win." Jasper said.

"Just wait until she plans your graduation party." Rosalie said.

"Maybe I can get Tiffany to knock some sense into Alice about getting out of a party. She did teach Alice a fashion lesson." I smirked causing Alice to stick her tongue at me.

"That, I liked to see. OW!" Emmett cried when Alice reached over and smacked his head. "Why am I the one always getting the hits?" He asked as the rest of us laughed.

"Well you do tend to say something stupid." Krystal smiled in amusement.

"That, plus the fact that it's fun." Lucas smirked. "It sure brings me back to the times my friends and I hit Cooper." He said adding a laugh.

"Hello everyone," We all turned to see Mrs. Pennington walking up to us carrying her tray of food.

"Hey Mrs. Pennington." We all said.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Mrs. Pennington asked with a smile. "I'm sure you're excited about Lucina's date with Bryce."

"I think excitement is an understatement to _some_ people." Rosalie said referring to Alice as the pixie stuck her tongue at Rosalie.

"Besides, not _everyone_ is that excited about it." Lucas said smirking at me as I gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh Jalen, you don't have to worry about Bryce. He's a great guy and quite the charmer the way he makes girls fall for him except for the top girls here." Mrs. Pennington said with a laugh. "Just be happy for your sister."

I sighed as I said, "Yeah okay."

"Well I should get going. I have so much to do for this afternoon and I'm hungry." Mrs. Pennington said as we all chuckled. Yeah _she's_ hungry. She gets to eat that mud. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Mrs. Pennington." We all said and she walked away from us but stopped after three steps.

"Oh, and Jalen," I looked up as Mrs. Pennington turned around. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, um, thanks." I said in total surprise. Mrs. Pennington smiled and left the cafeteria as I turned to my family who were just as surprised as I am.

"Okay, who blabbed to Mrs. Pennington about my birthday?" I asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the idiot here." Emmett said raising his arms in surrender.

"Hey, I may be excited about birthdays but I don't go shooting my mouth out to everyone." Alice said.

"Then how could she know about my birthday?" I asked.

"She could've looked it up from the attendance sheet. It does show full student name, ID numbers, grade levels and birth dates." Krystal said with a shrug.

"It sounds reasonable. She seemed to have known it right off the bat when I looked into her mind." Edward said.

"I wish I knew why Mrs. Pennington cares about _me_ so much." I said.

"Maybe she sees something in you." Jasper said. "Teachers always see great potential in a student and they want you to use the best of them."

"I guess." I said. "Have you figured out about Mrs. Pennington yet?" I asked Lucas.

"No, I know for sure I heard that name before." Lucas said.

"The Olympics? OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked him the head as the bell rang signaling that lunch is over.

* * *

Bryce's POV

I was in my room facing the mirror in my wardrobe that is open as I examined myself wearing a dark grey dress shirt with black slacks. I tried to do my hair but it didn't do much. At least it looks good and I hope Lucina likes what I'm wearing along with what I have planned.

It's Saturday night and I was far too excited but also nervous. Tonight is my first date with Lucina. I can't believe that I'm going out with her. I was completely nervous as hell when I asked her out on Wednesday but I was happy when she said yes. I'm hoping this to be the best night ever.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Russell asked and I turned to see him in my room smirking and with him are the rest of my siblings and my foster parents who are smiling. They of course knew. I didn't trust myself to tell my siblings until now.

"I have a… date… with Lucina… tonight." I said with a blush causing my sisters to squeal so loudly.

"Girls, some of us have a chronic childhood earache," Dexter said as he and Russell held their ears like they're about to fall off. "And by some, I mean me!"

"When did you ask her out?" Tori asked in demand.

"Wednesday."

"And you didn't tell us?" Trina asked in disbelief.

"He told me and Ellie." Austin said with a smirk.

"Besides, every time I tell you guys that I have a big date, you all constantly annoy me with questions such as 'how did it happen' or 'where are you taking her' or 'what will two do later after that,' and you kept on asking me those questions until the date came. The last time that happened lasted for a week." I said.

"Well excuse us if we're curious and would like to take notes on what to do in the future." Dexter said.

"Is she coming here?" Nina asked eagerly.

"No I'm picking her up at her place." I said much to Nina's disappointment. Man, I hate seeing Nina sad.

"So where are you taking her?" Ellie asked. I answered without looking at her as I made sure my shirt was okay.

"Sky City." I answered. Let me tell you that finding a restaurant is not easy considering that Lucina has a serious diet. I asked what she prefers and luckily, the restaurant I work at has what Lucina needs. "I haven't told her that because I wanted it to be a surprise." I said. Ellie grinned as she went over to hug me.

"Bryce! That's so sweet of you!" She said.

"Thanks Ellie but please let go. You're gonna ruin the shirt." I said to her with a warning when a happy tear escaped her eye. I love Ellie but she shouldn't be so emotional on me since I'm her first foster child she adopted.

"Look, I love to chat more about this but I have to go now. I promised to pick up Lucina by six." I said after Ellie let go of me as I looked at my watch to see I have half an hour to get to Lucina's place. It looks far, judging by the address.

"Okay Bryce," Ellie said. "You have a good night. Make sure you take your inhaler."

"Ellie." I groaned.

"Just take your medicine when needed." Ellie said.

"I will." I said although I highly doubt I need it until after the date.

"Have fun tonight sport." Austin smiled as he thumped my back for good luck.

"Tell us everything that happens when you get home!" Tori said.

"Don't edit out a single detail." Trina said. Man, these two sure want to know.

"Good luck with her." Dexter said. I turned to Russell who pointed to me and then turned himself around where he wrapped his arms around himself and pretend to be making out earning a slap in the head by the twins. Real mature Russell. I thought.

"When will I get to meet her?" Nina asked.

"You'll see her someday. I promise." I said causing Nina to smile. There we go.

I said goodbye to everyone and got into my Kia and drove off. With each passing minute, I can't help but feel nervous. I just hope that this date doesn't turn into a disaster. Mostly I hope not to make a fool of myself and also I hope that Lucina likes it. What I'm mostly nervous about is telling her how I feel.

I just can't help it, Lucina's amazing. I know I've been with a couple of girls before but Lucina is different. There's just something special about Lucina that makes her… unique and I love her about it. I just hope she feels the same about me. I guess I won't know until our date. That is if I know where I'm going.

My GPS that is built into my car was pinpointing me to the location where the Cullens live with the direction Lucina gave me and all I see so far was nothing but the road surrounded by trees. Am I even going to their house? If I'm in the wrong place, I'll call Lucina. Somehow, I finally was able to see something else besides trees as I pulled over to their house.

Wait WHAT! Did I just say house? No way that _this_ is a house. I thought as my mouth hung opened at the sight of it. No house could be like three stories big. That place could hold up to fifty people living here. I know the Cullen must be loaded but I didn't think they're _that_ rich. I looked at my GPS to see if I took a wrong turn but I didn't have to as the machine spoke,

" _Arrived at Cullen home."_

Okay, now I'm starting to feel really uneasy about this. I turned off my car and got out where I walked over to the front door which is glass along with the windows next to it where I hesitantly rang the doorbell. Soon, someone arrived and opened the door which is a man with blond hair and pale skin like Jalen and the rest of the Cullens, who is really good looking to pass as a movie star or a model.

"Hello." He said greeting me with a smile.

"Um hi," I said glancing at the address to be sure. "Is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes it is. Come on in." The man said allowing me inside their… home I guess. "You must be Bryce," He said after he closed the door and then held out his hand. "I'm Carlisle, Lucina's godfather. I've heard a lot about you." He said as we shook hands. Did I ever mention before that his skin is ice cold like Jalen and Lucas's?

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Cullen." I said nervously.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said stilling smiling. "Come on, everyone's in the living room." Carlisle led me to the room. As soon as we came in, everyone looked up. There's Jalen sitting on the couch with Lucas who is sitting next to a guy with bronze hair that is Edward Cullen and with them are the blonde guy who is Jasper Hale and the big guy with huge muscles Emmett Cullen.

"I believe you met my godson Jalen and my sons," Carlisle said as the guys waved to me as I nervously waved back. "And over there is my wife Esme." He pointed me to a woman who started walking over to us. She has caramel-colored hair with a heart-shape face with dimples. Like everyone else, she is extremely beautiful. Okay what is with the beautiful people here? This woman is like meeting a Disney princess in real life.

"Hello Bryce, it's nice to finally meet you." Esme smiled. Instead of a handshake, she came over for a hug. I was surprised by her warming welcome but I went with it. There was something about this woman. I felt some sort of warmth coming from her like she is allowing me to open up to her with such love in a motherly way. It was like being in the arms of a mother, a mother I wish I still have.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"You can call me Esme, sweetheart." She smiled when we let go. Man, I just met these people and they're already warming up to me.

"Bryce my man!" A voice boomed and without warning, Emmett came in and wrapped his huge arm around my neck. "How's it going?" He asked and I looked up nervously to see him grinning.

"Um, good?" I said nervously sounding more like a question. Can you blame me? This guy is like intimidating and big like Mitch except for that this guy here is smiling like a child. If Emmett is like this I hate to see what Edward and Jasper are like Lucas warned me.

All of a sudden, I felt a bit easy now like all my nerves went away. I don't know how but I guess it doesn't really matter because I needed something to ease up my nerves for this date.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Bryce." Edward said giving me a smile. Wow, it's like he could read my mind. I thought as Edward chuckled.

"There's no need to be nervous." Jasper smiled to me as well and I felt more relaxed about this date than ever.

After Emmett lets go of me, I took a better look at Esme and Carlisle seeing that they look young probably in their late twenties or early thirties and then at the others.

"Okay I just wanna be clear on things; you're all adopted right?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, we are." Lucas said.

"But you all look similar." I said.

"Let's just say that being in my family has its perks." Carlisle smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"But I'm way better looking than those boys. OW!" Emmett cried when he got hit in the head by a beautiful blonde girl who just appeared. I remember her as Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister and I have to say it like this; how is she beautiful above normal?

"Must you always behave like such a child?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes and then turning to me with a smile as she held out her hand. "Hello Bryce."

"Hi." I said when we shook hands.

"How long does it take for five of you to dress one person up?" Jalen asked Rosalie.

"We just wanna make Lucina look good." The girl with long black hair who is second to very beautiful next to Rosalie said and I realize that she's Esme's niece Krystal Diamond.

"You girls have been playing dress-Lucina-up games for hours." Lucas said as he went over to Krystal and gave her a kiss.

"And then you actually ask us what we think." Jasper complained.

"Yeah, I didn't understand _why_ I was involved with it." The girl with dark brown hair who is Bella Swan said as she appeared and I saw her looking like she regretted doing something. "I thought this would be quick and simple." She said as Edward chuckled when Bella sat on his lap.

"So um, how much time –" Before I could finish my question, Alice, the pixie Lucina told me about, jumped in front of me. Damn, where did this tiny girl come from?

"She's ready and you'll gonna love what's she's wearing!" Alice beamed. I heard the guys saying "Finally" or "Thank God" or "It's about time" as I turned to where the stairs are when I heard footsteps coming down.

Once again, I froze when I saw Lucina coming down the stairs and what she's wearing took my breath away. She showed up, looking at the stairs blushing like crazy. Her brunette hair was slightly wavy. She was wearing a grey short flock dress that almost matches the color what I'm wearing. It fitted her perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle connected. She walked gracefully down the stairs even on her high heels. Shit! Where are my lungs when I need them? I felt myself turning red when I heard Edward laugh as Jalen groaned.

"Hi, Bryce," Lucina said in a low, shy voice as she raised her head where I got lost in those beautiful platinum eyes apart from her makeup. I must be dreaming. No one pinch me! I was so lost for words for a moment.

"You…you… you look… wow." Was all I could manage to choke out. Thank goodness I didn't wheeze or choke because the last thing I need is for these people minus Jalen to know about my asthma. Lucina blushed while Jasper and Lucas laughed along with Emmett and Edward causing their 'girlfriends' to hit them. Jalen looked like he was about to throw up but he does look happy for her.

"You need to come out with more words to say before she gets bored." Emmett commented with a smirk. I soon realize that Lucina didn't come down alone. Next to her was another girl with brunette hair like Lucina. Actually, this girl looks a lot like Lucina minus that her hair is straight and her eyes are gold like the others. This girl could be the young Kim Kardashian.

"So you're Bryce. I'm Tiffany, Lucina's sister. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled as she and I shook hands.

"It's a pleasure." I said as I looked at Tiffany and then at Lucina and back. "Wow Lucina, you weren't kidding when you said that you two look alike."

"I know, you could say that we're twins." Lucina smiled.

"That's not all he should know. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked him in the head. Do they always do that to him? Just then, Tiffany grabbed my face and examined me which is creeping me out.

"No tattoos, no piercings, hair's might be a bit messy but it's well groomed," She said as she started running her hands through my hair.

"Tiffany!" Lucina said.

"Sorry, I just wanna check." Tiffany said when she finally let go of me. Jalen got up and walked over to Tiffany as she checked on Lucina to be sure everything looks right.

"Okay Lucina, do you have everything?" Tiffany asked her. Lucina answered by showing Tiffany her silver purse. "Then you have a good night." She said as she hugged Lucina. They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart and Lucina turned to Jalen.

"Have fun tonight kiddo." Jalen said giving her a smile as he hugged her. Once again, they stayed like that for a while until they let go. "Bryce, you better bring her home by nine." He said to me with a serious look.

"Don't worry, I will." I said giving him a smile and then turned to Lucina. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled as she took my hand which feels amazing.

"Okay, get out before I change my mind!" Jalen said as everyone else laughs before we left the house. I led her to my Kia, still not believing the fact that Lucina's with me tonight. This beautiful cute little angel was with me now!

"Your brother and sister sure do care about you. You three seem pretty close." I said.

"Yeah, you can say that they really act like true parents which I'm happy for." Lucina said as I opened the door for her in a gentlemanly manner and waited for her to enter before I hurried to my seat.

"I like your shirt; you look great." Lucina commented as I started the engine and took off.

"It's like you and I were thinking the same thing; we match." I smiled as did she.

"So where are we going?" Lucina asked in curiosity.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I said as I continued driving. Half an hour later, we arrived at Sky City.

"Wow, we're having dinner here?" Lucina asked in amazement when I found a parking spot.

"That's correct." I said as I turned off the engine and got out to open the door for her.

"Isn't this a bit… pricey?" She asked as I helped her out of the car and then locked it. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I made a few arrangements with the employees and my boss there and they were happy to help." I said as I took her hand and we walked to the front door.

"Your boss?"

"Did I mention that I work here as a waiter?" I asked.

"No you didn't." Lucina said with a chuckle.

"Well now you know. So don't worry about the money. This is on me." I said giving Lucina a smile of my charm causing her to blush. I opened the front door and we were welcomed by the hostess.

"Why, hello Bryce!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Hey Daisy," I said. "I have reservations made."

"Yes, it's all set and ready." Daisy said and turned to Lucina with another smile. "And I take this girl is Lucina that you told me so much about."

"That would be her." I said. "Lucina, this is my co-worker Daisy."

"Hello," Lucina said giving her a shy smile.

"Wow, Bryce wasn't kidding about how beautiful you are." Daisy said causing Lucina to blush.

"Thank you." Lucina blushed.

"Why don't you two love birds follow me?" Daisy said with a smile causing me to feel red. She led us to our table in a private booth where a rose and candle was laid out and places down the menus as we sat down.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly and welcome to Sky City." Daisy said to us. "Enjoy your date you two." She smiled and walks away.

"How long have you've been working here?" Lucina asked as we looked at the menus.

"Been here since I got my license." I said. "I didn't think I would get this job to be honest."

"Why's that?" Lucina asked.

"Well,"

"Welcome to Sky City. Hello Bryce and hello to the pretty lady who I believe is Ms. Lucina, am I correct?" I turned to see Jason standing there with a notebook in his hands.

"Yes Jason, this would be her." I said. "Lucina, this is my boss Jason."

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am. You are one lucky lady to be on a date with this gentleman." Jason said with a smile.

"I sure am." Lucina smiled to me.

"I tell you Bryce is a great man and one of the best employees I've ever have the way he serves our customers." Jason said.

"Jason, please, I was just doing my job." I said with a shrug.

"He's always so modest." Jason said to Lucina with a chuckle. "All the customers keep telling me what a great waiter he is. He sure knows how to make people pay their money with such huge tips the way he charms people."

"Okay Jason, you can stop talking now, please." I said feeling really embarrassed.

"Sure thing," Jason chuckled and held out his notebook and had his pen ready. "What would you like to order?" I looked at Lucina for her to order first.

"Um, I'll have the Double Mustard and Herb Crusted Ham." Lucina said looking at her menu and then at Jason. Looks like I was right about what she wanted. Glad I chose this place for our date.

"I'll have the Fettuccine with the white sauce." I said and Jason wrote our orders down.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Lucina answered.

"Make mine a Coke." I said.

"Right, I'll get on it." Jason said after he wrote our order and took off to the kitchen to inform the chefs.

"Charms people huh." Lucina teased.

"I don't know how I do it to be honest. I'm just being nice." I said nervously.

"You're also very sweet." Lucina said.

"Thanks. Did I ever mention that you look beautiful?" I asked causing her to blush.

"Just now." Lucina said as our drinks came in. Lucina slowly took a sip of her chocolate shake and she seems to like it.

"So why did you think you wouldn't get this job?" Lucina asked.

"This is the best restaurants in town and not many people would get it since it has high pay. Hell, I didn't even apply for it. I first came here one time with my family and my boss noticed me saying I have great quality for a waiter and asking if I want a job. So I said yes and the rest is history." I explained.

"I think it's great of you for this opportunity." Lucina smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Have you figured out what to do after you graduate?" Lucina asked as she and I took a sip of our drinks.

"I don't really know yet." I said with a shrug. "I do wanna do something for the world. Maybe make a difference like Jalen has been doing for the school."

"I'm sure you'll find something. My parents once told me, 'If you desire to make a difference in the world, you must be different from the world.'" Lucina said.

"That's beautiful." I said.

"You're beautiful." Lucina said and then blushed when she realized that she blurted it out. God, I love it when she blushes. It's so cute.

A few minutes later, our food came. I nervously watch Lucina take a bite of her food. She cut a small piece of ham and lifted the piece in her fork to her mouth as she slowly took a bite.

"How is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's good." Lucina said as she took another bite and I let out a breath of relief. "But just so you know, I don't think I could finish it."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled as I took a bite of my food.

We spent the next half hour eating our food while talking. We talked more about our families and what they're like. I felt easy knowing about everyone in her family. We have just finished our meal, well I did as Lucina couldn't, and we're waiting for the dessert I ordered. This is here is where I'm gonna tell Lucina how I feel. Jason came back with a slice of chocolate cake. Just as he left and we were about to dig in, I saw something that's nothing but bad news.

"Shit!" I said so low that only I heard it. I might have shown it on my face because Lucina seems to notice it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I didn't know he would come here tonight." I whispered to her.

"Who?" Lucina asked with worry.

"Orion." Lucina's eyes widened as she looked to where I was looking to see sure enough Orion sitting a few tables away from us but he wasn't alone; he's with Falkner, Ariel, Mitch and Sierra. That's just great. Talk about quintuple trouble. Lucina and I faced each other away from Orion's table when he and his friends got up.

"What do you mean you didn't know he would come here tonight?" Lucina whispered. I don't blame Lucina how scared she is of Orion after her last encounter with him.

"Orion usually comes here on Fridays. I was wondering why he didn't show up yesterday." I said.

It's bad enough that he picks on me at school but here, every Friday where I have to serve him is another kind of nightmare where he trips me, make me look bad or dump food on me whenever I bent down to their table to pick up something after he trips me. Now that he's here _tonight_ , there's no telling what he'll do if he sees me and Lucina together and adding Mitch's intimidating muscles, Ariel and Sierra's insults and Falkner's snide comments rendering others speechless for words, I can kiss this date a disaster.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucina asked.

"Maybe it's not so bad. I think they didn't notice us and already left." I said hopefully.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Oh man. I slowly looked up to see The Big Five standing there right in front of me and Lucina.

"Well this is a good moment, for us actually." Falkner smirked with a chuckle as he pushed his glasses up.

"Awe, look at this; wittle Bwyce is all dwesed up on a date with Lucina." Ariel said pretending to talk to me like I'm some two year old.

"I don't know what you see in this guy, girl." Sierra said to Lucina.

"He's a good guy and very sweet." Lucina said very quietly.

"You're sure it's not because of *breathe* how *breathe* he *breathe* wheezes?" Mitch said causing him, Falkner and the girls to laugh as I just sat there feeling red. He has to make fun of my asthma. This could not get any worst!

"That makes me sick as well seeing you on a date with my girl!" Orion said to me angrily.

"She's not your girl!" I said.

"She would be if you haven't stolen her from me and it wouldn't have happened if you messed up my plans to ask _her_ out!" Orion snapped.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I asked.

"I was about to ask Lucina out with a teddy bear that had a recorder asking her out and then somehow you got into my locker, mess with my recorder saying the office lady is an uptight bitch and I almost got in trouble when she heard it! That's when later at lunch _you_ asked Lucina out right in front of me!" Orion said. Why doesn't that surprise me that Orion always gets out of trouble just because Mr. Bitters doesn't want anything happening to his 'star player?' And plus Orion's not making any sense.

"Dude, I haven't been anywhere near your locker and how was I supposed to know you were gonna ask Lucina out?" I asked and without warning Orion grabbed me by the chest out of my seat and got me facing him and the Big Five as he still held on to me. Not again. I thought.

"Bryce!" Lucina cried.

"Well it couldn't have been a coincidence that Orion's plans went wrong and you suddenly asked Lucina out afterwards." Falkner said examining me like he's taking my x-ray.

"Technically, it is." I said and without another warning, Orion punched me in the stomach causing me to double over. Then I got lifted a few inches off the ground by Orion.

"I hate to interrupt your date so how about I let you get on to dessert?" Orion smirked and nodded to Mitch who grinned and grabbed the chocolate cake.

"No!"

* * *

 **Don't hate me because I leave you on a cliffhanger. The reason why is because the other half with this next chapter that was supposed to be added to this was super long and I don't want that. Anyway, this isn't looking good. Please review.**


	9. One Heck Of A Night

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Bryce and Lucina were in the middle of their date until Orion and his friends showed up and are about to make things bad for Bryce. Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – One Heck Of A Night**

" _I hate to interrupt your date so how about I let you get on to dessert?" Orion smirked and nodded to Mitch who grinned and grabbed the chocolate cake._

" _No!"_

Bryce's POV

"No!" Lucina cried as I closed my eyes ready for the humiliation.

There was a splat but I didn't feel a thing and instead I was dropped on my feet. I opened my eyes in confusion to see Orion's face covered in cake and my answer on how was on this person next to him that made me freak out as my eyes would be bulging out of their sockets when I cowardly fell to my seat at the guy next to Orion.

He's freaking huge! Bigger than Emmett or Mitch! He has russet skin, muscular body, short black hair and is very good looking. Did I mention that he's beyond scary how angry he is right now?

"Get, away from them!" He said growling like some beast as his hand went to Orion's shoulder, pressing very hard. Falkner, Ariel and Sierra backed away in fear. Even Mitch was scared of this guy.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Orion asked. I think Orion pushed his luck because the big guy grabbed Orion by the neck and lifted him up.

"He happens to be my boyfriend who doesn't like it when you rudely interrupt my cousin when she's on a date." I turned and did a double take seeing a girl with bronze hair in curls walking over to us facing The Big Five very unhappily.

"Cousin?!" Ariel said in dumbstruck as she looked at her and Lucina, who looks relieve.

"That's right, now I suggest you leave these two alone or else I'll call a relative of mine who happens to be the chief of police. Trust me, he has a gun and he's more than happy to shoot you all for harassing his family member and her date." She said to them.

"Now get out of here before I get very angry!" The big guy said angrily as he continues to glare at Orion who is struggling to breathe from this guy's grip while his whole body started shaking. That's not him being angry?

"What's going on here?" Jason said as he came to us in shock.

"These people here were harassing my cousin and her date." The bronze hair girl said to Jason as the big guy puts down Orion roughly. "They were about to dump food on this poor guy." She said pointing to me.

"Bryce, is this true?" Jason asked me and I weakly nodded my head as Lucina did the same more confidently.

"That's it Orion; you, your friends and your families are out of here and to never come back!" Jason yelled at The Big Five.

"Did you forget who I am?" Orion asked Jason.

"I don't give a crap that your family owns the internationals or whatever the hell all of you guys own! You've all caused enough disruptions to this place for too long. I'm not having you all caused problems here by being disrespectful to my employees and customers! Now get out of here at once! I don't ever wanna see your faces again!" Jason yelled.

"You will once I sue this restaurant!" Orion said.

"I don't think so because my family will hire our lawyer to back this place up and I'm sure that you'll be the ones in trouble." The bronze hair girl said to Orion.

"We'll see about that." Orion said as security came and escorted The Big Five with Jason behind them.

"Are you guys okay?" The bronze hair girl asked us as her face softens.

"We are now. Thanks you guys." Lucina said as the bronze hair girl hugs her.

"You alright buddy?" The big guy asked me. Okay what the hell?! One minute he looked like he was about to explode and the next his face was replaced with kindness with a smile. Does he have a multiple personality disorder?

"Y-Y-Yeah," I said still a bit freaked out on this guy's _huge_ appearance.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Lucina asked them.

"Oh we were just leaving from our dinner until we saw you. We knew you were on a date but I guess this guy wanted it to be a surprise, is that right?" The bronze girl said to me with a smile.

"Yeah, that was the plan." I said with a nervous laugh although I was confused how I didn't know these two were here. It's hard to miss them with a guy this tall. "I'm Bryce Summers." I said holding out my hand.

"Oh we know who you are. Lucina told us all about you." The bronze hair girl said as she happily shook hands with me while Lucina blushed. "I'm her cousin, Renesmee." Ruh-what?! Seeing my dumbfounded expression, she smiled and said, "Ruh-nez-may, I know, it's a little unusual. You can call me Nessie and this is my boyfriend Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you man." Jacob smiled as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as we shook hands. Holy shit, his skin's like freaking burning! How does not have a fever? When we let go, I looked at Nessie and noticed that her hair color is a lot like Edward's. Actually, she almost looks a lot like him.

"Um, are you related to Edward?" I asked Nessie.

"Yes, he's my older brother and so is Emmett and Alice is my older sister." Nessie smiled.

"How come I've never seen you at school?" I asked.

"Oh I'm homeschooled." Nessie answered.

"Oh I see. Um, listen, I need to use the bathroom real quick." I said to Lucina when my lungs started to build up. "Are you okay for a few minutes by yourself?"

"Oh we can keep her company." Nessie said to me.

"Are you sure? Weren't you guys just leaving?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it man. We got this and plus it'll be safe incase those guys come back when they shouldn't." Jacob smiled to me as he thumped my back, a bit hard.

"Okay, um, thanks." I said and got up from my seat where I started heading towards the bathroom. Once I was inside, I pull out my inhaler and took a couple of doses of my medicine and took deep breaths until I was in control of my breathing.

Man that was intense. Not to mention how crazy this date went. I'm thankful that the date didn't end in a disaster had not Jacob and Nessie came in and stopped Orion from making me look bad in front of Lucina. These Cullens sure are very… well strange is a strong word. More like… unusual.

"Shake it off Bryce." I said to my reflection after splashing some water on my face. "Ignore all the crazy things that have happened and the near disaster from Orion and just enjoy the rest of your date." And I'll need some luck when I tell Lucina how I feel.

Lucina's POV

I was worried when Orion came and grabbed Bryce out of his seat. I didn't know what to do as I watch Mitch grabbed our cake ready to shove it on Bryce's face. I was about to do something to try and stop this until to my surprise Jacob came in and intercepted Mitch's move causing the cake to instead end up on Orion's face where he let's go of Bryce as Nessie appeared too.

All of Orion's friends were escorted out and being told that they along with their families are banned from this restaurant and it looks like we'll be seeing them in court but I doubt they'll win. After introducing Bryce to Nessie and Jacob, Bryce excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jacob and Nessie told him that they'll keep me company until then. As soon as Bryce was gone, I turned to them.

"Okay, what are you guys _really_ doing here?" I asked them.

"Jake and I were about to leave La Push until Alice called when she saw what Orion was up to." Nessie explained. Of course Aunt Alice would keep tabs on what's going on.

"As soon as she told us what's going on and where to find you, we came here and I arrived just in time to make that guy with a weird orangutan hair color give preppy a makeover." Jacob said with a pleasing smirk.

"Well thanks for coming. Bryce sure wasn't expecting Orion to be here tonight." I said.

"So that's Orion you guys kept talking about. I don't like him already." Jacob said giving a snort.

"None of us do." I said.

"Okay, moving that aside, Bryce is really cute!" Nessie said with a squeal.

"He sure is." I sighed with a blush.

"So, anything special happened before those idiots showed up?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Nothing really; we just talked." I said.

"About…"

"Just getting to know one another." I said.

"He hasn't said anything about how he feels about you?" Nessie asked.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"Why would he not?" Jacob asked with a laugh like I asked a dumb question.

"I-I-I don't know." I said looking away. "He's beautiful."

"So are you." Nessie said and I turned to face her and Jacob. "What kind of person wouldn't want to be with someone like you that's like me or the rest of our family?"

"A lot of people wouldn't fall for you guys, Ness." Jacob teased and then turned to me. "Listen Lucy, you're a beautiful and loving girl. I'm already starting to like Bryce but if he doesn't like you, then he's an idiot." He said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks you guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey," We all turned when Bryce came back. "Sorry about that. Everything alright?"

"Yep. Well, we should let you guys continue on with your date. We'll see you back at home Lucina and it was nice to meet you Bryce. I hope we see you again." Nessie said to him.

"It was nice meeting you too." Bryce said with a smile.

"Take care of yourself man." Jacob smiled as he patted Bryce's shoulders and soon he left afterwards with Nessie. Soon, Jason returned with another piece of chocolate cake to make up for the incident and I have to say the cake was great. After Bryce paid the dinner and getting some of our pictures taken, it was time for Bryce to drop me home.

"Okay, so apart from Orion's encounter and almost being scared as hell from meeting Jacob, I had a really good time." Bryce said as he pulled over to the main house.

"I had a great time too." I smiled as he opened the door for me to come out in such a gentleman way. He's just perfect. Bryce wouldn't like me. I thought that part sadly as he walks me to the front door.

"I hope we could do this again." Bryce said when we reached the front door.

"Really?" I asked in surprised. He wants to have another date with me?

"Yeah, I… I… I like you Lucina." Bryce said nervously completely stunning me. What did he just say?

"Y-Y-You do?"

"Yes, I can't say how much I like you and how special you are to me, but I can say that my world is full of smiles when I am with you," Bryce admitted. "And if you… I mean if you want to –" I cut him off.

"Bryce, I really like you as well and I would love to go out with you again." I said with a big smile on my face. Bryce showed me his smile that I'm starting to love. His face was like a child seeing candy for the first time. We stare into each other's eyes. His marine blue eyes are so beautiful. I just couldn't help but feel irrevocably happy. Bryce says he really likes me, he truly likes me. I must be the luckiest girl ever.

Bryce then came towards me until he closed the space between our faces, our lips merely brushing. I couldn't make any move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even form coherent words. My brain felt like it was stunned. After what seemed like forever, his lips touched mine. My eyes closed the minute they do and I felt an electric current running through me making me tingle. Wow.

Our lips soon pulled apart as I opened my eyes staring into Bryce's eyes.

"Um, I'll… see you later then. Goodnight." He said and I saw that his face turned pink.

"Goodnight." I said as I watch Bryce went to his car and soon drove off until it was gone.

Bryce's POV

Damn! I can't believe what just happened! First, I confessed my feelings for Lucina and she feels the same way which makes me the happiest man to have ever existed. And second, I kissed her! God, how do I explain about that kiss? Amazing! It was exhilarating! Breathtaking! Incredible! May I go on? This isn't like any other kiss from the girls I previously dated. Again, I must be the happiest man alive!

After we kissed, which I have to say again, it was amazing, I said goodnight to Lucina and drove off heading to my home. I was dazed at what has happened and I'm surprised I made it home in one piece. I turned off the engine and got out of my car. I walked inside the house to see Austin and Ellie sitting together in the living room watching T.V. with the lights off.

"Hey Bryce, how was your date?" Ellie asked when she and Austin heard me come in. I didn't really answer as I hung my keys on the rack.

"Judging by your silence and your daze expression, I'm guessing the date went more than well." Austin smirked.

"You could say that." I said with a smile that hasn't left my face. Ellie beamed as she got up and came over me for a hug.

"Bryce, I'm so happy for you. I always had a feeling Lucina would be the one for you." She said.

"We're glad to hear what this girl has done for you." Austin smiled as he joined us and patted my shoulders.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"I just can't believe this." Ellie said and soon I felt her tears on my shirt. "You've grown up so fast, you're graduating and you're in love. I can't believe you were once the little boy Austin and I took in and raised you."

"And I'm forever grateful for what you two have done for me. I love you guys." I said hugging Ellie. To think that back then after losing my dad, I felt so alone even after being brought in by Austin and Ellie. Now seeing how much they are trying to be the parents I wanted, I am thankful for having these kinds of people.

"And we love you too. Don't forget it." Austin said giving me a proud look as I nodded. I said goodnight to my foster parents and went up the stairs. As I was about to head to my room, I noticed that the light in it was on. I came in to see all my foster siblings here smiling at my arrival.

"Have you guys been here the whole time since I left?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we waited to see how your date went." Tori said.

"You didn't read my journal again did you?" I asked.

"You think we wanted to after we were all punished?" Trina asked.

Yeah first Austin and Ellie grounded them all for reading my journal and gave them a list of things to do around the house and then I got in trouble for not telling them about Orion and the school and how we've been treated. They both really gave me one serious hell of a lecture but at least I didn't get punished like they have.

"I seriously couldn't uncurl my fingers after scrubbing the bathroom tiles." Dexter said as he looked at his hands where his fingers were all curled up. "And I still can't."

"Being Ellie's dress up doll in _her clothes_ was sheer torture!" Russell complained.

"I'm surprise you two are the same size." Trina giggled.

"Yeah well at least I didn't mess up last night's dinner." Russell said as I laughed remembering how Tori and Trina were on cooking duty without Ellie's help.

"That wouldn't have happened if Tori hadn't messed up." Trina said.

"You were the one who mixed up those last two ingredients!" Tori said and once again the twins started arguing and ended up fighting.

"I liked my punishment. I got to do laundry." Nina smiled proudly.

"Yeah and you made my jacket and some of my best clothes pink." I said walking over to my wardrobe opening it to show her the pinkness of my shirts. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes.

"How come you didn't get punished?" Dexter asked me.

"I guess having a charm has its advantages." I said with a smirk.

"Show off." Russell commented as I chuckled.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened on your date, Bryce?" Nina asked excitedly causing Tori and Trina to instantly stop fighting and got up looking at me.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. I'm tired and really went through a lot tonight." I said.

"Okay, night Bryce." They all said and left my room with the door closed. I pulled out my journal as I sat down on my desk and began writing.

 _ **October 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2025**_

 _Tonight, I had my first date with Lucina. It was crazy after what happened running into Orion and meeting Lucina's family and one of her cousin and her boyfriend who is not related like the others. Apart from that, it was a good night. Actually, it was great. I told Lucina I like her and she feels the same way. And don't get me started on our first kiss. There are no words for that. Best night ever!_

I put away my journal and soon changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. After I turned off the lights, I hopped into my bed, closed my eyes and drifted off to one of the best dreams that happened for real.

Lucina's POV

After Bryce left, I went inside and happily sighed after I closed the door behind me.

"Lucina," I followed the call and came into the living room to see my whole family including Jacob sitting here smiling at me.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Aunt Alice squealed as she ran over and hugged me.

"How was your date, Lucina?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"It was amazing, minus Orion which by the way, I wanna thank you for that Aunt Alice." I said to her when she let go.

"Hey there was no way I'd let that guy ruin my little niece's big night." Aunt Alice said. "And I can't wait to dress you up on your next date with Bryce!" Oh no, not another dress up game again. Four hours with her was torture enough.

"Get use to it Lucina." Uncle Edward said as I saw him chuckle. He may not be able to read my mind but he can read my expression.

"When it comes to dates, Alice volunteers to do everything for these occasions." Aunt Bella said as she chuckles along with her husband. I then noticed that Uncle Emmett and Jacob were holding daddy down in his seat and he was the only one who wasn't smiling.

"Um daddy, what are they doing to you?" I asked.

"Next time Bryce kisses you, which I pray he will not, no more than two seconds." Daddy said causing everyone to laugh as I blush a serious red.

"Oh Lucy, did you paint your face red there?" Uncle Emmett said with a smirk as I stuck my tongue at him and then gave Uncle Jasper and Lucas a glare.

"Hey, don't look at me. You did all the work yourself." Uncle Jasper chuckled as he held his hands up in surrender.

"And you didn't fail one bit judging by your aura." Lucas laughed as I rolled my eyes to see Uncle Edward still laughing along with Jacob while grandpa Carlisle was trying to hold his laughter.

"I'm really happy for you baby girl." Mommy said as she went over to me with a smile and gave me a hug as did Nessie, Krystal and grandma Esme. When they were done, I nervously turned to daddy. He got out of Uncle Emmett and Jacob's hands and walked over to me as he took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight Cina." He said giving me a smile. I smiled big as I went over to hug him.

" _Thank you daddy, I love you."_ I said to him in my head.

" _I love you too kiddo. You mean a lot to me."_ Daddy said to me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, where is Jemma?" Nessie asked when daddy and I let go. I looked around to see sure enough that Jemma's not here. What is with that girl? She's really… strange was the only word I could come up with about her.

"I haven't seen her after you girls came back from your shopping trip." Grandma Esme said.

"She's probably in her room like always. She comes out and then just goes back to whatever she's doing." Krystal said.

"I'll go check on her." Lucas said as he got up and went up the stairs in vampire speed.

"You guys figure anything about her?" Jacob asked.

"She still hasn't open up about herself yet." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"And you haven't heard anything in her head?" Jacob asked Uncle Edward.

"No, she's been closed lately. Jemma mostly thinks about what we all do for a living after spending time with us. Although it was weird how she watches us." He explained.

"I'm sure she'll open herself up to us. She'll know that we want to help her. It'll take time." Grandma Esme said.

"So, you and Bryce are boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" Krystal said to me as I blushed.

"I guess so. He said he likes me." I said causing Aunt Alice, Krystal and Nessie to squeal.

"That's great to hear! You two are so cute together!" Nessie said excitedly. "I can already see the birth of Brycina!"

"Uh Nessie, I think that's a little too soon to be thinking of couples' names." Mommy said.

"Besides, I don't think that name is gonna catch on." Daddy said.

"It will, right daddy?" Nessie asked when she turned to Uncle Edward but he didn't answer because his face looked confused.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Aunt Bella asked. Just then, we heard footsteps coming downstairs and we all turned to see Lucas coming back and his face looked troubled.

"Lucas, what is it?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Jemma's not in her room. I can't find her anywhere." Lucas answered.

* * *

 **That doesn't sound good. What do you guys think of this chapter? This was one hell of a big chapter to write. I didn't think it was gonna be this long. Please review. Also, before you guys ask how I was able to spend so much time writing these chapters out, I had this story completed awhile back taking me about a month to finish so it's ready to be updated. Just give me the word on when you want them. :)**


	10. Unsolved Mystery… For Now

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucina and Bryce had an amazing date together along with their first kiss. As soon as Bryce left the Cullen's house, they soon find out that their guest Jemma is missing. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Unsolved Mystery… For Now**

" _Edward, what's wrong?" Aunt Bella asked. Just then, we heard footsteps coming downstairs and we all turned to see Lucas coming back and his face looked troubled._

" _Lucas, what is it?" Grandpa Carlisle asked._

" _Jemma's not in her room. I can't find her anywhere." Lucas answered._

Jalen's POV

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Carlisle asked Lucas.

"Well duh, it means he can't find her. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head. As much as how funny I think that is, this is not the time for jokes.

"I went to her room but she isn't there. She didn't leave a note or anything and I went through every room and she wasn't in there either." Lucas explained.

"You don't think she was kidnapped do you?" Esme asked with worry.

"No, I would've seen that even if I couldn't see Jemma." Alice said.

"Besides, there was no one else here except us all night." Jasper said.

"Plus, I didn't smell anything else when I was up there. There wasn't any aura in her room or anyone else's besides ours." Lucas said.

"Well she couldn't have just left." Krystal said.

"Let's spilt up and find her. Esme, you stay with Nessie and Lucina incase Jemma comes back. Everyone split up and start searching. If anyone finds Jemma, call us." Carlisle told us all and with that, we were out of the house. I started running in the woods with Tiffany by my side as I heard Jacob who phase into his wolf form, giving a howl notifying the pack.

"Can you find her?" Tiffany asked me when we're deep in the woods.

"I don't see her anywhere. Without a scent and being unable to track her down, it's impossible to find Jemma." I said. Besides, I didn't want to get another impact in my head after trying to pick up Jemma's mind the first time.

"Can't you find her with your gift?" I asked Tiffany mentioning her gift to see through the person's eyes.

"I didn't get to touch her. I didn't want to startle her with any movements since she hasn't open up to me." Tiffany said. Dammit!

"That's understandable." I said. "Let's just try to keep looking for her." Tiffany nodded her head and we continue searching for Jemma all night until we decided to head back to the main house. We came in to see Esme with Nessie and Lucina along with Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Lucas and Krystal who came back. Lucina ran over to hug me and Tiffany.

"I was so worried about you guys." She cried. She was worried about us when I was thinking something could've happened to Lucina while we were gone?

"Lucina, why would you be worried about us?" Tiffany asked her like she asked a stupid question.

"I thought something happened to you." Lucina said.

"Lucina don't, alright? We're your parents and it's _our_ job to be worried about you, not the other way around, okay?" I asked and she nodded her earning a kiss from me and Tiffany.

"You couldn't find her?" Carlisle asked us.

"We were unable to track her down." I said.

"We got nothing from where we searched." Krystal said.

"The same with us, we checked around the area, twice." Emmett said and soon Jacob came in followed by Alice and Jasper.

"We checked near the river and she wasn't there." Jasper answered.

"She wasn't by the mountains either." Alice said.

"The pack is still searching but they haven't found her since it's impossible to track someone down without a scent." Jacob said.

"Okay this doesn't make any sense; how could Jemma just disappear like that all of a sudden?" Lucas asked.

"Well it couldn't be like how Miley kidnapped Krystal by erasing our memories at that time. Nothing happened at _this_ time." Nessie said.

"She couldn't have just left us like that." Rosalie said.

"Well she couldn't have just walked out through the front door." Jasper said "We've would've known that."

"Then what could've happened to her?" Lucina asked. Before anyone could answer, Edward and Bella came in.

"We couldn't find her," Bella said.

"Well we can see the obvious there." Emmett said.

"You didn't let us finish. We couldn't find Jemma, but we did catch something else." Edward said. He handed Carlisle a green leaf that looks crumpled. "We caught an unfamiliar scent near the north." Carlisle took the leaf and took a whiff as he examines it.

"No. Not a scent I recognize." He said after a moment. Bummer, as the oldest member of our coven and have lived longer than all of us, I was hoping Carlisle might've been familiar with someone's scent. "This is however a scent of a hybrid."

"What would a hybrid be doing here?" I asked as we all turned to Edward and Bella.

"We don't know. This person was there but they didn't go further. They stayed there for awhile and turned back. They were here I say an hour or two ago." Edward explained.

"Why would someone just come here, stayed where they were and then just turn around?" Lucas asked. "This person couldn't have just been wondering around the area."

"Maybe that person is scared of me. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper slapped his head.

"Maybe they knew about the wolves being there." Nessie suggested.

"Possibly… but that person must be miles away from our area to where Bella and Edward were so that can't be it." Jacob said.

"Then what would that person be doing there then?" Krystal asked.

"Bella had a theory when we were there." Edward said and we all turned to her.

"I don't think Jemma's disappearance could've been a coincidence." She said slowly.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Does it seem funny to you all that Jemma would disappear and then we caught a new scent not long ago?" Bella asked. Now that she mention it, it does seem odd.

"Are you saying that Jemma went off with that unknown person?" Tiffany asked.

"I thought Jemma said she didn't have anyone." Lucina said.

"It looks as if she does." Edward said.

"This doesn't make any sense; first Jemma appears claiming to be alone, she hardly talks and never opens to us, she has no scent and is almost immune to our gifts and then she disappears with this mysterious stranger, what's going on?" Jasper asked irritably.

"Could they be with the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think they're with the Volturi and I don't see anyone in my vision I'm not familiar with that has joined them." Alice said and then paused as Edward was confused when she spoke again. "I actually can't fully see them right now." She can't what?!

"What do you mean that you can't 'fully see them' Alice?" Esme asked.

"There's something that's gonna happen to the Volturi but it hasn't been decided yet. It's not _them_ making the decisions though." Alice said. "It's someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. That was all I got." Alice said.

"What do we do?" Nessie asked feeling scared as Jacob came to her side. Everyone looked at Carlisle as he was putting things to a thought until he finally spoke.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for now." He said. "Since we aren't in any sort of danger and the future involves the Volturi then we shouldn't be worried about it. However, if it's the Volturi's future we're speaking of, then we must be ready for what the fate of our world will be."

"So until then, we just pretend like nothing happened and go back to our daily lives, am I right?" I asked and Carlisle and Edward confirmed with a nod. Man, these crazy things must happen to the Cullens all the time. What's gonna happen to us next?

* * *

 **Well that's one mystery that will leave everyone guessing. I guess there's nothing for them to do about Jemma and their mysterious friend… for now. What do you guys think? Confused? Please review.**


	11. The Price

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, Jemma is gone and the Cullens have discovered an unfamiliar scent that could possibly relate to Jemma's disappearance and also learned about the Volturi's future that is being decided. There's nothing they could do now but go back to their lives and wait and see what happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Price**

Lucina's POV

It's been almost a month since Jemma disappeared and possibly went off with this unknown stranger. Nothing has happened since then. Aunt Alice has seen nothing out of the ordinary around us and nothing happening to the Volturi lately. Just what is it exactly? I doubt it's about them changing their ways after our last encounter. I shuddered remembering when I first met them.

Aro was by far creepy both the way he looks and talks adding the laugh and he wanted me to join them. No way do I want to be with a group of people like them the way they rule our world. Then there's Caius who is so cruel and just loves a reason for a fight and give punishments without giving a chance. Look at what he did to our cousin Irina from Denali. It's not her fault she made a mistake about Nessie and she only did it because the pack killed her mate and my family refused to let her avenge him. Marcus, I guess he's okay but Uncle Edward told me that Aro killed Marcus's wife, his own sister because he refuses to lose Marcus as he was essential to his coven. As of now, Marcus still has no clue what happened to his wife. Uncle Edward said that they will reveal the truth to Marcus in time but since we've all been occupied with what has been happening to us, we never had a chance. At least I had my shield because I hate to have Chelsea making me choose them over my family against my will. The same with Demetri since he's unable to track me like daddy. Rosalie and Krystal are way prettier than Heidi. I heard Alec is worst with his gift to cut all senses but at least he's not as cruel as Jane. Her gift scares me when I saw her use it on Joham.

I wonder if someone, whoever it is that's making the plan against the Volturi, is trying to put them in their place. I hope so because I can't stand living in the world with them forever. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't end so badly.

It was now the middle of November and the weather was getting chilly, to the humans. I can't believe I've been at school for about a month. I really enjoy school especially with Bryce. Oh Bryce, after our first date, we continue going out on weekends and soon he became my boyfriend. I'm just so happy. Bryce is happy too and so is everyone in my family. Daddy is too, he just has a hard time getting used to the fact that his best friend and I are together. He should know that I will always be his little girl even though I've physically grown.

Also, Orion did sue the restaurant Bryce works at but he lost due to our lawyer backing up the case and also countersuing for the incidents Orion caused to Sky City. He and his friends were banned and had their photos taken so that everyone knows who isn't allowed there. Orion's family has also been banned and so were his friends'. His parents were not so pleased to hear the news, especially that Orion's the one that caused it. Looks like things aren't looking so well for Orion.

It's Thursday morning and my family and I are hanging out in the halls before school starts. I smiled big when I saw my boyfriend and his friends coming over to us.

"Bryce!" I said as I happily hugged him as he did the same while kissing the top of my head.

"Hi Lucina!" Amber greeted with a smile.

"What up girl!" Colton smiled as his hand locked with Amber's. I replied as my family joined in. I'm amazed at how Bryce's friends and my family are getting along.

"So how were the tryouts yesterday?" I asked Bryce of his basketball tryouts for the team.

I was there with Lucas and Krystal on day one of the tryouts where I got to see how good Bryce is. He's great and I'm amaze at his reflexes on defense although I wish the rest of the team could at least be kind to Bryce like Colton is and one other guy.

I was lucky I didn't go alone because everywhere I watched Bryce, Orion gets in the way and tries to get my attention. He wasn't happy about the news of me and Bryce and tries everything in his power to break us up but failed due to my family's gifts. Why is he so obsessed with me? When will he learn that I don't like him especially for what he did to daddy unfairly? Why is he nice yet creepy to me when he's mean to the rest of my family? He's such a hypocrite.

"It was alright." Bryce answered with a shrug while sounding not so enthusiastic. Oh no, don't tell me. "Orion got the top spot on varsity of course." He said while Colton scowled as Amber rolled her eyes. I was sure Orion wouldn't make it due to some 'screw ups' caused by Lucas which I find it very amusing. "Colton did great and got in as well."

"It's too bad for Bryce." Colton said sadly. Yeah, since Bryce is a senior, they won't allow those who didn't make varsity on JV. I can't believe it and Bryce was so good out there. Then I saw Colton smiled in a grin making me confused as we're everyone else minus Amber, Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward.

"They should've had him on the team years ago instead of being stuck on JV because he made varsity!" Colton cheered as Bryce smiled.

"What, you got in?!" I asked Bryce in shocked but pleased.

"Yeah coach saw the improvement I've made and I was last to be called in." Bryce said happily.

"Bryce, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I squealed as I hugged Bryce adding a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks sunshine." Bryce said as he kissed me on the lips. I just love my nickname he has given me.

"Ahem," Our lips separated and we both blushed forgetting that my family is here.

"Just because I gave you two my approval doesn't mean you have to do that in front of me." Daddy said in annoyance as everyone else laughs.

"Sorry." Bryce and I both said.

"Hey Bryce, should I be giving you a 'talk?'" Uncle Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows causing Lucas and daddy to smack him in the head. "OW!" I don't want to know.

" _No you don't."_ Daddy said to me in my head as I chuckled.

"Do you guys always do that to Emmett?" Amber asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Uncle Edward answered while chuckling.

"You should see what he's like at home." Uncle Jasper said.

"We've never been to your home." Amber said as Colton nodded his head.

"No one really does except for close friends of ours." Aunt Rosalie said.

"It's not really that hard to miss." Aunt Bella said.

"Trust me; when you two come over, you'll get the same reaction I had when I first came to their place." Bryce said to his friends as the five minute warning bell rang. Everyone took off to their classes as Bryce walks me to my class holding my hand with Krystal by my side. Bryce always does this to all of my classes. I just love holding his hand.

"Okay, I'll see you after class." Bryce said when he stopped me outside the classroom as Krystal went inside.

"I'll see you then." I smiled and Bryce soon leaned in and kissed my lips as I kissed him back.

"I love you sunshine." Bryce smiled when we separated.

"I love you, my angel." I said and Bryce gave me one last kiss before he said goodbye and took off to his class as I went inside. I saw Krystal gave me a smile when I came in making me blush as I sat next to Kelsi.

"Bryce wouldn't let you go that easily, huh?" Kelsi asked teasingly.

"Well, I hate that we don't have classes together." I said.

"I'm just so happy for you girl." Kelsi smiled as she hugged me.

"So am I. I just can't believe that a girl like me deserves to be with a guy like Bryce." I said.

"I'm surprised that your guy's relationship lasted this long." Kelsi said when she let go.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I don't know exactly but I've heard that all of Bryce's relationships only lasted for a week or two." Kelsi explained.

"What happened?" I asked in surprised.

"No one really knows. The girls wouldn't say and Bryce was really depressed for a few days. So it's really hard to tell who dumped who." Kelsi said as the teacher started the class. Instead of focusing on today's lesson which I already know from back home, I was thinking about what Kelsi said.

I was really curious. Bryce hardly lasts long from his last few relationships? What could've happened? What made the girls end things between them and Bryce that they would refuse to say and made Bryce all sad? I thought back on everything that has happened between me and Bryce. I remember on our first time having lunch together when I asked him about him being called Wheezy. Could that be why? I wonder what could be so bad about it. I'm sure he'll tell me. Whatever it is, I don't care because I love Bryce.

After class ended, I was outside the room with Krystal waiting for Bryce to show up, only he didn't and instead it's Lucas who's walking me to French that arrived.

"Hey girls," Lucas smiled as he kissed Krystal and then turned to confusion when he saw me. "Where's Bryce?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to meet me after class." I said and I couldn't help but feel worried.

"Did you text him?" Lucas asked.

"I've tried but he's not responding." I said checking on my phone and saw no new messages. Now I'm freaking out.

"Look, I gotta get to my next class. I'll see you guys later." Krystal said giving Lucas a kiss and turned to me for a hug. "I'm sure Bryce will be fine." She said to me and then left.

"You need to calm down Lulu. You're aura's starting to get on my nerves." Lucas said as he rubbed my back. "Look, let's get to class now. Orion is on his way here and it looks like he's got a perfect chance to talk to you." He said with a growl and I turned to see Orion from a distance heading our way looking like his time has finally come. I nodded my head and Lucas walks with me to our next class before Orion got the chance.

I texted Bryce again and he still hasn't responded. Now I'm scared. Why isn't Bryce responding? Did something happen to him? Oh please no. Is he no longer interested in me? No, surely he wouldn't. Our relationship can't be like Bryce's last few girls. I got a text message and I looked at it hoping that it's Bryce but it was only Lucas telling me to stop freaking out. I turned to see him sitting near the teacher's desk giving me a assure look as I just gave him a weak smile.

Class ended and Lucas walks with me to meet up with daddy. Surely Bryce would be there since they have class together. We arrived outside the classroom to see daddy there, and no Bryce.

"Where's Bryce?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him in class." Daddy said and sure enough there was fear showing in my face. "I thought for a second he was ditching with you." He said with a chuckle. It was hard to tell if he was trying to lighten me.

"Can't you track him down?" Lucas asked daddy.

"I didn't bother because I was sure he would show up. I guess I'll find him now." Daddy said. Before he could, there was a commotion from behind us and we turned to see people moving aside when we saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett rushing through.

"Move it unless you want me to run you over!" Uncle Emmett yelled and people did so without question. I saw him carrying someone in his arms and I was shocked when I saw Bryce in them. His eyes were closed, he was marred with bruises, one of his arms was weakly holding his sides and I held my breath when I smelled his blood that has came out of his lips.

"BRYCE!" I cried as I ran up to him with daddy and Lucas behind me. "Bryce, are you okay? Say something!" I said. He didn't say a thing when we arrived at the nurse's office.

"You gotta call our father from the hospital. Bryce needs medical attention." Aunt Alice said to the nurse.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked as she started dialing the number.

"Alice and I were walking by when we heard a commotion in the janitor's closet and we opened to see Bryce laying there unconscious and all beaten up." Emmett explained and soon the nurse informed us that the ambulance is on his way.

"Okay, what really happened?" Lucas asked when the nurse was in her room after Emmett placed Bryce on the bed where I sat close to him holding his hand. At least he's alive.

"I had a vision seeing Bryce being taken by Orion, Falkner and Mitch and they started beating him up." Alice explained.

"Orion did this?" I asked.

"Yes, Orion was hoping to get Bryce out of the way by locking him in the janitor's closet so that he could have a chance with Lucina making her believe that Bryce stood her up." Alice said as daddy started growling very low. "That's why Bryce hasn't showed up to his classes this morning. I can't believe I saw that just now when it happened earlier!"

 _I_ can't believe Orion. How could he go so low? Why did it have to be Bryce? He doesn't deserve this. _I_ don't deserve him.

"Lucina, would you stop that?" Lucas asked. It's not my fault he saw my aura.

"But it's my fault." I said as I started to cry.

"Lucina, why would say something so stupid?" Uncle Emmett asked sounding serious.

"Because Orion is mad that Bryce and I are together and look at where that landed Bryce." I said as tears started falling. "I don't deserve to have Bryce." I said as I cry and Aunt Alice came to my side.

"Lucina," I looked up still crying when daddy spoke. "Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't even your fault." I didn't say anything. "Look, Bryce had a bad run in with Orion. Don't tell Tiffany I cussed but he's a jealous ass for not getting what he wants. You had nothing to with it, don't argue with me!" Daddy said when I was about to open my mouth. I almost flinched at his 'fatherly' tone. "You… you love Bryce and… Bryce loves you. Don't doubt it. You two… deserve each other." I ran over to daddy to hug him as I cry into his chest.

" _Thank you daddy, I love you."_ I said to him in my head.

" _No matter what, never blame yourself."_ Daddy said to me.

"Okay, now that Lucina has gotten over the blame," Lucas said when daddy and I let go. "I should get to class." And with that, he left with the pass given by the nurse as the ambulance came. I watched sadly as they took Bryce in. I just wish I could go with him. I feel as if he needs me.

"Why don't you go with him?" Aunt Alice said to me. "Jalen will go with you and Carlisle will call the school to excuse you two." I looked at her and then at daddy giving him a pleading look. Daddy sighed and agreed and soon we were given access to join them. The ride to the hospital was quick and soon the paramedics rushed Bryce inside and we were joined by grandpa Carlisle coming to Bryce's aid.

"Alice called and told me what happened." He said and quickly went to work as daddy and I sat in the waiting room. I have no doubt that grandpa Carlisle will help Bryce. He's the best doctor there is and has never failed at his job.

We waited for an hour until grandpa Carlisle came to us.

"How's Bryce doing?" Daddy asked when we both stood up from our seats.

"Bryce is okay; just a broken rib, bruises everywhere and a concussion. He's resting right now after we've patched him up." Grandpa Carlisle explained with a smile as I felt relieved to hear the good news.

"Can I… can I see him?" I asked.

"Go ahead. I have to go call his foster parents." Grandpa Carlisle said and soon daddy and I walked in the room where Bryce is and I almost broke down and cry when I saw his peaceful face resting in bed hooked to the machines.

"He'll be alright." Daddy said. I walked over to Bryce's side and leaned in to kiss his forehead. I then noticed that a mask was attached from a machine to where it covers his mouth and nose.

"What's with the mask?" I asked.

"They're to help Bryce with his breathing. He inhaled some kind of drug that caused his lungs to have problems making things difficult for his condition." I jumped when I heard grandpa Carlisle as he came in. That was a fast phone call.

"What's wrong with his breathing?" I asked.

Grandpa Carlisle raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Bryce never told you that he has asthma?" I shook my head and looked at daddy who sighed.

"I knew about it; on the second day when I had lunch with him and his friends. He told me not to tell you because he wanted to do it himself." Daddy explained as I just look at him and then at Bryce in silence.

Bryce has asthma? Was that why Orion calls him Wheezy, because of his breathing? Not that I'm bothered about it but how come Bryce never tells me? Could this be why his last relationships didn't last long?

"Bryce's foster parents are on their way in about half an hour or later." Grandpa Carlisle said. "So Bryce was beaten by the same guy who got Jalen in trouble, am I correct?"

"The same one apparently." Daddy said looking very angry.

"We have to report them." I said.

"I don't think we can." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Why not?" I said.

"From what Alice told me, the only people that were there are Orion and his friends and Bryce." Grandpa Carlisle said. I had the 'So what' look on my face and daddy answered.

"This is North Central High we're talking about. Who are they gonna believe? And by 'they' I mean the principal. He'll just side with Orion. Plus how do we explain to them how _we_ know what really happened to Bryce when we weren't even there without exposing ourselves?" Daddy said.

I didn't say a thing knowing that they're right even though I refused to let this slide. Why must the school be like this? Why must the principal show favoritism to 'important' students? I thought school was supposed to be fun. This is not how I imagine it to be. And things were looking so well. Bryce, please wake up.

Bryce's POV

I was sure that I was floating like I was weightless. I didn't know how long I've been like this until I started to open my eyes. It was unfocused at first and I had to shake my head a bit to clear it. I heard a beeping noise sounding more annoying than my alarm clock. I felt something warm on my hand and I looked to be surprised when I saw it was Lucina who is holding my hand.

"Hey," I said through a rough voice.

"You're awake." Lucina said and I saw she had tears from her eyes. Was she crying for me?

"Well yeah, it's obvious isn't it?" I said with a weak chuckle and that's when I noticed that Lucina wasn't alone.

"Are you alright man?" Jalen asked.

"Not exactly," I answered when my head started to hurt and I quickly placed my hand on it and that's when I winced from the pain my body received. Shit that hurts! "Where am I?" I asked looking around to see that I'm on a bed in some room.

"You're at the hospital. You look like you got beaten up and ended up with a broken rib, bruises and a concussion." Jalen explained. Well that explains the pain. "Carlisle was able to fix you up. You were out since you were found but not that long." He finished. That's when I remembered why I am here. I can't believe _him._

"So wait, who found me?" I asked. I was a bit curious how I was found.

"Alice and Emmett did." Lucina answered. "They were walking by until they heard you in the janitor's closet and found you."

"What were they doing out in the hall?" I asked. It seems too much of a coincidence that two people are seen in the hallways together. "And what made them curious to know what's going on in a janitor's closet? Surely they wouldn't care unless they thought I was getting it on with someone which is not what I do." I said that last part quickly. I should shut up now.

"Believe us, it's the truth. That's what they told us." Lucina said. Something was up but I'll let it slide since I do owe them for finding me.

"So um, how did you end up in there?" Jalen asked and I sighed.

"Orion is the reason why I'm here." I answered.

"What happened between you and him?" Jalen asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well, there I was, dropping Lucina off to her first period," I began.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Earlier before first period**_

" _Okay, I'll see you after class." I said when I stopped Lucina outside the classroom as Krystal went inside._

" _I'll see you then." Lucina smiled and I soon leaned in and kissed her lips as she kissed me back. God she feels amazing._

" _I love you sunshine." I said with a smile when we separated._

" _I love you, my angel." Lucina said. I try not to blush from her pet name she has given me as I gave her one last kiss before I said goodbye and took off to my class._

 _I just can't believe that Lucina is my girlfriend and we've been together for almost a month. That's longer than my last relationships and that's only because of when I tell the girl that I have asthma. As soon as I say it, they just left me like that no longer wanting to do anything with me. I still haven't told Lucina about that. I know, I know, keeping secrets is bad. You don't have to tell me that. I am gonna tell her. I just need the right moment. I don't want to lose Lucina as my girlfriend; I love her. She's my sunshine, like she's brought something in me._

 _The hallways were silent and I just turned around the corner on the way to class when something covered my mouth and someone went behind me and got me in their arms. I tried to fight them but everything started to get dizzy and my body felt like it was quickly drained. I heard voices but I couldn't make them out as I felt myself being moved to somewhere when I heard a door clicked. I was soon let go and without warning, something hit me in the face that my reflexes were unable to react. Another hit came only this time in the stomach causing me to double over and fall to the floor. I started coughing uncontrollably due to something I inhaled when it came to my mouth. Still on the floor, I pulled out my inhaler only to have been knocked out of my hands and I heard a smash._

" _Maybe now you should look up to me." I lifted my head, everything started to focus, to see Orion standing over me with Mitch having a smug look on his face and Falkner smirking as he took off the rubber gloves he was wearing and threw them in the trash bin along with some white cloth._

" _What gives man?" I grunted as I try to get up only to be pushed down again._

" _You tell me Wheezy, you no good girlfriend stealer!" Orion said as he threw another kick at me only to be stopped when I finally was able to catch his foot and push it back._

" _How many times do I have to tell you that Lucina was never yours? She doesn't like you! Get over it!" I said. That's when I was roughly picked up and Mitch held my arms behind me as I took another hit by Orion landing me right in the face. Mitch let me go and I had a hard time standing as I leaned on a desk for support. I felt something warm flowing on my lips and realized it was my blood. I then started coughing again. Whatever I inhaled just couldn't have made my asthma a lot worst._

" _I see the drug has taken its effect." Falkner chuckled. Everything started to get hazy. "And here comes phase two of the effect." He said. My body started feeling weak as I continue coughing while all three of them were laughing. How come no one's hearing this?_

" _Not so tough are you Bryce." Mitch said._

" _Maybe now Lucina will see what a loser you are." Orion said. That's when I snapped and tried to fight Orion. No way is he getting his hands on my girlfriend!_

 _I tried to run at him but not more than two steps, Orion pushed me to Falkner and I got another hit to the face. I didn't think for someone so smart could punch so hard. Another hit came and that was from Mitch. His strengths are much worst. Soon all three of them were beating me up as I was unable to do a thing as my body wasn't responding. I heard a crack and I felt a sharp pain in my chest; that was my rib and it hurt like hell!_

" _Finish it!" Orion said and soon something hit me in the head from behind and everything went black. I somehow regain a little consciousness as I felt my body being dragged on the floor._

" _Quick, put him in here." I heard Orion said and before I could react, I was tossed inside and my head hit some cart. My eyes barely opened to see Orion by the door with Mitch and Falkner behind him._

" _Lucina will be mine!" Orion said and I was able to make out seeing him smirk as the other two chuckled. The last thing I remember seeing was me raising my hand as Orion shut the door and there was a click showing that I've been locked in._

" _Lucina," I cried very weakly and that blackness has taken over._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"It's bad between me and Orion before but it's never been like this." I said finishing my story and that's when Lucina started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bryce." Lucina said.

"Lucina, what did I just say?" Jalen said and I looked at him in confusion. "She thinks it's her fault that you're here." He explained to me.

"Lucina, it isn't your fault." I said trying to take her hand in mine. It feels so right. "I'm okay now. Isn't that supposed to be good?" I said giving her a smile. She looked at me and slowly her lips turned into a small smile. There it is. I thought.

There was silence in the room minus the machine. It's really ruining the moment. That's when Lucina spoke.

"You have asthma." She said. I was confused for a second until it hit me and I just noticed why I sound funny when I saw a mask over my mouth hooked to another machine. Shit! That's not all, what Lucina said was a statement, not a question. Double shit! I thought as I quickly unhooked the mask and took several fresh breaths.

"Lucina, I can explain about that." I said as I sat up.

"Bryce, just chill out." Jalen said when the machine caught me freaking out.

"You told her?" I asked him.

"You needed medical attention and Carlisle had to look up on your medical records. Lucina would've found out anyway." Jalen explained. That's just great. Talk about timing.

"Bryce?" I turned when Lucina spoke to me and I sighed.

"Yeah, I have asthma. Been having it since I was eight." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Lucina asked me and judging from her tone, she sounded hurt. I KNOW! You don't have to say it.

"Lucina, it's not that I'm embarrassed about it, I just, I love you Lucina and I was gonna tell you but I… I was afraid that you wouldn't… want to be with a guy with asthma… like all the other girls I used to date." I said.

"I was hoping she would do that." Jalen said hopefully earning a slap in the chest by Lucina as he chuckles. Yeah, nice to see that you love me too Jalen. I thought sarcastically.

"Bryce, I am hurt that you wouldn't trust me to be honest about your condition but I don't care that you have asthma. I really love you Bryce, no matter what and those girls are complete idiots for forgetting what a great guy you are. I would never leave you just because of that." Lucina said.

I can't believe what I was hearing. Lucina loves me and she doesn't care about my asthma? For real? I must have exploded with happiness to hear this. Lucina is kind, trustworthy, beautiful, loyal and understanding. I was right to see that there was something different about Lucina that she's not like the others. She truly loves me, as I love her.

"Well you'll never know." Jalen teased earning another slap from Lucina as she gave him a glare for a few seconds. What are they having, a silent conversation?

"You promised not to embarrass me. I didn't even get in trouble at school." Lucina said turning away from Jalen with a pout as she crosses her arms which I think is cute.

"Speaking of embarrassment, Carlisle is outside talking to your foster parents." Jalen said to me and my eyes widened at the news.

"What! They're here?!" I asked.

"Did you really think we would keep this hidden?" Jalen asked in amusement.

"Oh man, they're gonna flip!" I groaned as I lay back on my pillow.

"Care to elaborate?" Jalen asked.

"I never told my foster family about that school and Orion when I started attending there and no thanks to my foster siblings a month ago, they know. They gave me one serious lecture that went on for two hours." I complained. "They almost made me switch schools."

"No!" I nearly jumped when Lucina shouted. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to leave."

"Don't worry. It took awhile for me to convince them to let me stay. Actually, it wasn't really that hard." I flashed Lucina my charm hinting her as she giggled. At that moment, the door opened and here comes my foster parents.

"Oh my goodness Bryce!" Ellie cried as she ran to my other side and kissed me everywhere on my head.

"OW! Ellie, OW, OW, OW, OW! Ellie, head hurts! OW!" I cried but she didn't listen as she continues assaulting me with her kisses. They say kisses make you feel better. Well they are so wrong since it's hurting more on the bruises plus I don't want my foster mom embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked me.

"I'm fine, now can you get Ellie to stop kissing me before my head falls off?" I asked as I tried to fight off Ellie as she finally stops.

"Do you have any idea how scared we were when we were called that you're here?!" Ellie asked me.

"Who did this to you? Dr. Cullen told us you were found in the janitor's closet covered in bruises." Austin said.

"I got abducted by Orion and his friends and they started beating me up." I explained briefly.

"What did you do to them?" Austin asked.

"Orion was pretty pissed about us." I said.

"Us?"

"He's talking about me and him." Lucina spoke getting Austin and Ellie's attention and that's when they noticed Jalen and Lucina.

"Who are you two?" Austin asked.

"I'm Jalen Long, a friend of Bryce and this is my step sister Lucina." He said to them and my foster parents suddenly turned to Lucina with smiles on their faces.

"So you're Bryce's girlfriend we've heard so much about." Ellie said.

"Um, yeah, that would be me." Lucina said shyly.

"Guys, these are my foster parents Austin and Ellie Gold." I said and Ellie walked over to hug Lucina.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" She said happily. Well that's a good sign.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucina smiled as she hugged Ellie back.

"Wow sport, you weren't kidding how beautiful she is. Better watch out for Russell when he meets her." Austin said to me as he chuckles.

"Um, he and the others aren't here are they?" I asked nervously. I don't want Lucina to be overwhelmed by my foster siblings hounding her with questions and especially Russell trying to flirt with my woman.

"No, they are back at home and Mrs. Morris is taking care of them." Ellie said, mentioning our next door neighbor who helps Ellie with the tutoring, when she and Lucina let go as Austin went over to shake Lucina's hand and the same with Jalen along with a hug by Ellie. That's a relief.

"But they would love to meet you." Austin said to Lucina. "How about you join us for dinner someday after they let Bryce out?"

"Oh, I'd love to but it's just that… well, my family and I are on a special diet and –" Lucina was cut off by Ellie.

"Oh yes, Bryce told us about your diet. Don't worry about it. I'll be making this dinner that will suit everyone." She said.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be much trouble." Lucina said feeling unsure.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble when it involves my little boy's girlfriend." Ellie said.

"Ellie!" I groaned as Austin and Jalen chuckled. That's just great.

"Well, if it's okay with you." Lucina said looking at me.

"I'm cool with it." I said giving her a smile. Lucina smiled as she turned to Jalen.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"I say okay as well." We all turned to see Carlisle happily walking in. "Hello Bryce, I see that you're awake."

"We'll be going then." Jalen said. Lucina came over to me and kissed my lips. The heart monitor went crazy with the beeping when our lips separated. That's just embarrassing. I thought as I blushed. Lucina giggled and leaned closed to my ear.

"I love you Bryce." She whispered to me.

"I love you Lucina." I said to her.

"Ahem," Jalen coughed. He sure knows how to express his feelings about me and Lucina. "We should _go_ now." He said.

"Okay, bye Austin, bye Ellie. It was nice meeting you." Lucina said.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Ellie smiled.

"We'll see you soon." Austin smiled. Lucina nodded as she and Jalen left the room leaving me here on the bed as Carlisle explained to Austin and Ellie of my stay here for awhile. I guess I'll miss the first basketball game since I'll be missing a couple of days of practice but I didn't really care.

I was truly happy because now Lucina and I can continue our relationship without any trouble, if we're lucky to avoid Orion that is. Man, I must be the luckiest guy ever to have Lucina as my girlfriend and her family as my friends. They really welcome me with open arms. I know that they all seem different if you understand what I mean but I believe that's what makes them so cool. I didn't think I deserve a girl like Lucina but everyone seems to believe that I do so I should accept it. I just love my life.

* * *

 **How do you all like this story? Any thoughts on Orion? Please review. Also, I was thinking that while I'm updating this story, I write another one on Jalen's coven; you know the history of how they got together, a prequel to Value in Beliefs. What do you think, should I do it?**


	12. Encounter

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Bryce has now had everything off his chest as he is now happy of his relationship with Lucina. His foster parents meet Lucina for the first time and already welcomed her like the Cullens have welcomed Bryce. Let's see what happens now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Encounter**

Lucina's POV

"You're serious?" I asked in surprised to Aunt Alice.

"Well considering what Bryce's family wears at home, I figure it would be best to blend in instead of being all flashy to stand out above the others. Besides, you're just having dinner with them." She said showing me the outfit out of my closet, which was bought a week ago.

It's Saturday afternoon and right now Aunt Alice is helping me getting ready for dinner with Bryce's family. I wasn't expecting Alice to be… not over the top on dress ups which is a surprise to everyone. It was like she had a whole new personality makeover. Uncle Jasper did question to what happened to his wife not that we're complaining about it. Bryce was out of the hospital over the weekend looking better now and his foster parents set the date for dinner at their place which brings me to now. Also, Orion was pretty unhappy to see how things didn't go as planned when I still remained with Bryce as his girlfriend. He may have 'the power' of the school and his life but my family and I have real power of the world if you know what I mean.

Anyways, Aunt Alice got me to wear a black blended cotton slim elegant dress with long sleeve in an o–neck tutu style. After that, Aunt Rosalie did my hair as Krystal did my makeup. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about meeting Bryce's family. I already met his foster parents and they're really nice but I'm worried about how his foster siblings will think of me.

"There we go." Aunt Rosalie said when they were done and I saw myself in the mirror with my hair in its usual neat waves and my face with mascara and lip gloss. "You look great; all nice and simple,"

"But most importantly, beautiful." Krystal smiled.

"Thanks girls." I said.

"Alright, it's time! Now come on!" Aunt Alice said excitedly as she took my hand and led me downstairs of the main house. We came down to see everyone in the living room looking up when they heard our arrival.

"May we present to you Miss Lucina Stewart-Long." Aunt Alice announced happily as she showed me to everyone as Krystal and Aunt Rosalie came down after us. I looked to see Uncle Edward smiling big along with Grandpa Carlisle, Lucas, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett who looks like he is about to cry which is new. Jacob turned his head to my direction sighing for some reason until his expression immediately changed when he was stunned and completely amazed, almost speechless, that he suddenly sat down next to Lucas.

"I know." He said when Lucas was about to say something to him. Lucas chuckles as he also gave me a smile.

"What do you guys think?" I asked nervously.

"Wow Lucina, the dress looks great on you." Aunt Bella said, smiling.

"Bryce will never take his eyes off of you!" Nessie beamed as I blushed.

"You look amazing." Grandma Esme smiled.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Mommy said as she went over to hug me and I could hear her gave a soft cry.

"Thanks mommy." I said. We let go and I was soon facing daddy. He didn't know where to begin as he looks at me with eyes that looked like he would cry.

"Look at you." Daddy said coming over to me. "Why are you growing up so fast?" He said as he hugs me.

"Daddy, please don't be sad." I said. "I'd still be your little girl. It's not like I'm moving away."

"And it better not." Daddy said as he chuckled and let's go of me. "Alright, let's get you over there." He said.

"Okay, bye everyone." I said.

"Good luck Lucina." Mommy said giving me a kiss.

"Have fun there, sweetie." Grandma Esme said as everyone else said the same thing.

I was soon sitting with daddy in his car as he drives me over to Bryce's house with the address I was given and about half an hour later, we arrived at a house that is big but not as big as ours and sitting on the stone steps was Bryce who smiled when he saw us. Gosh, he looks so handsome the way he dresses.

"Okay, have fun kiddo and call us when you're ready to come home." Daddy said when he pulled over on their driveway.

"I will. Bye daddy." I said giving him a quick kiss before I got out. As soon as I did, I happily ran into my boyfriend's arms as he lifts me up and spun around until he sets me down and kissed me.

"I like this welcome." I giggled as his arms were kept around me.

"Can you blame me?" Bryce said as he kissed my cheek. He then looked over my shoulder.

"What?"

"Jalen is debating on whether he should come over here to beat my ass or not." He answered with a chuckle as I turned to see daddy still in his car as he glared at Bryce in annoyance.

" _Daddy, be nice."_ I scolded him in my head.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever."_ He said to me as he waved and drove off back home.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of my family?" Bryce asked me.

"I'm ready when you are." I answered him with a smile.

"Okay but I gotta warn you, my foster siblings are crazy in their own way. It's like I'm the _normal_ one." Bryce said as I laughed. He took my hand and led me inside his home. The minute we stepped inside, there was a yell.

"Heads up!" Bryce reacted by catching the football perfectly without even looking, or flinching. Wow, he has great reflexes.

"Must you do that every time I come in through the front door?" Bryce asked tossing the ball to a boy with curly brown hair and freckles on his face.

"Hey, it's not my fault you made a bad timing." The boy said as Bryce rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lucina Long." Bryce said introducing me to the boy as I gave him a friendly smile.

"Well hello there," The boy said with a smile as he came over to me by sliding and held out his hand. "Russell Swift, athlete, dancer, soon-to-be high school freshman and Bryce's 2.0." He smiled as he shook my hand making me feel a little bit weirded out of his 'kindness' especially that he's only two inches shorter than me.

"And _you_ have a restraining order for the last girls you hit on when they dated Bryce." A boy with sleek black hair wearing glasses said when he walked in and pushed Russell out of the way in annoyance and then turned to me with a smile. "Whereas I Dexter Hyland, am more mature and not like my brother who flirts and fails every beautiful girl he falls head over heels with." He said as he shook my hand and this time I wasn't weirded out.

"Well aren't you sweet." I smiled as Dexter turned pink.

"What do you two have that I don't?" Russell asked in complaint.

"It's something we like to do when we meet women, Russ." Bryce said as we all walked in the living room.

"Hi!" I jumped when a girl with long black curly hair came right in front of me with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Tori Townshed, you and I are gonna be great friends!" She said as she held out her hand to me. Before I could take her hand to shake it, Tori got pushed out of the way by another girl who looks a lot like her only her hair is straight.

"Hi! I'm Trina Townshed and you and I are gonna be bffs for life!" She said as she shook my hand happily.

"I was about to shake her hand first!" Tori said when she got up from the floor and pushed Trina out of the way to shake my hand finally.

"Too bad, she's my best friend!" Trina said pushing Tori away and hugged me. I don't know who's weirder; Russell or the twins.

"No, she's my best friend!" Tori said getting Trina to let go of me only I got hugged by her.

"No, she's mine!" Trina said removing Tori away from me. How much strength do these girls have?

"No mine!" Tori started arguing.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Bryce and his brothers.

"No," Bryce said and pointing on time to see Tori and Trina grabbing each other and ended up on the floor fighting while screaming.

"Sometimes they do that." Russell said with a laugh.

"Which is very amusing to watch." Dexter chuckled.

"What are you girls fighting about this time?" I turned to see Austin who spoke, and Ellie come in with a little girl with short brown hair.

"Oh hi Lucina, I see you already met Russell, Dexter, Tori and Trina." Ellie said giving me a welcome smile as Austin did the same as I returned one to them and then turned to the little girl who smiled at me.

"And what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Nina Vasque and I'm seven year olds." She said happily as she came over to me and shook my hand. She's so adorable.

"Wow, you're such a big girl." I said to her.

"You're very pretty." Nina said causing me to blush.

"Why thank you." I said.

"Are you gonna marry Bryce?" Nina asked excitedly. Wait what?

"Nina!" Bryce cried as Austin and Ellie laughs. I looked to see Bryce turning red. "Sorry, she's full of crazy ideas." He said to me nervously as I giggled.

"We're glad to have you here." Austin said to me. "I hope the kids were being nice to you."

"Yeah they're really nice even Russell… in his own kind of way." I said.

"Forgive him, he doesn't believe in relationships and thinks it's more fun getting attention from women like Bryce here does." Dexter explained to me. It looks like all the girls are gonna get a load from Russell when he starts school from what Bryce tells me.

"I don't go out getting attention from thousands of girls, PoinDexter." Bryce said.

"The way your charm says it all, you do." Tori said after she and Trina stopped fighting.

"Yeah, what girl wouldn't resist you?" Trina asked Bryce.

"Certain girls are immune to my charm." Bryce said as everyone including me laughs.

"Lucina, dinner won't be ready for awhile but please feel right at home." Ellie said.

"Okay." I said as Austin and Ellie went back to the kitchen asking the rest of Bryce's foster siblings to help set up leaving me and Bryce alone.

"How about I show you the place?" Bryce said taking my hand and took me on a tour of his place. It was really nice as my family's home. I'm surprise with all the kids here, there's not a single mess.

"You weren't kidding about your siblings." I said as he shows me the place until we started walking up the stairs.

"What did I tell you; I'm the normal one in the family. I don't go up to a girl like Russell does, I'm not a smart ass like Dexter, there's only one of me and two of Tori and Trina and I don't go shooting my mouth off like Nina." Bryce said as we reached the top of the stairs. Bryce showed me every room of the house except one.

"And this is my room." He said opening the door leading me in. It was a small focal point bedroom with a thin wardrobe close to a desk and near it was a storage bed under the window.

"It's not much but…" Bryce said nervously as I examined his room.

"It's nice, much better than my room." I said.

"Are you kidding me? Your room is huge." Bryce said in shock remembering when he came over to 'my house' again and explored the place.

"Yeah but yours is simple yet amazing." I said to him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said as I went over to his desk when I saw something that has caught my attention.

Standing up was a photo of three people. There was a very pretty woman with long ombre blonde hair and I saw very closely through my vampire eyes that she has marine blue eyes like Bryce along with a smile so much like his. Next to her was a man with ash blonde hair, the same as Bryce along with the same facial only his eyes were green. His arm was around the woman as she has her arms around a small blue bundle wrapped around a baby with little hair peeking out of his blue hat.

"Is that," I asked pointing at the photo.

"Yeah, that's me and my parents. This was taken after I was born, a few hours before my mom… died." Bryce said with a hint of sadness from his tone.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sadly looked closer to the photo and see that this was taken at the hospital judging from his mother sitting in bed. There was something written on it and I read the description below.

 _ **Peyton and Khloe Summers with son Bryce Greyson Summers**_

 _ **Born on December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **2007**_

"Your birthday is next month." I said turning to him.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing really. I'm just turning eighteen in a few weeks." Bryce said as he took out his new inhaler and took his medicine and quickly put it away. I can tell he was nervous judging by his heartbeat and breathing.

"How can you say something like that?" I said.

"I didn't really wanna make a big deal about it." Bryce said looking down as he scratches his head.

"Bryce, your birthday is the day everyone wants to celebrate the day you were born, with you. Of course it's a big deal. What do you normally do to celebrate?" I asked.

"Nothing really, my family just takes me out to dinner and gives me presents there." Bryce shrugged.

"Let my family and I celebrate with you guys. Alice will even throw a party at our place." I said.

"Whoa Lucina, you guys really don't have to do that." Bryce said.

"Oh course we do. Please let us do this for you. Let _me_ celebrate with you on your birthday. Please." I said giving him the puppy eyes. Thank you Aunt Alice.

"Well, if you guys really insist, then sure." He said with a smile as I went up as I got on my toes and kissed his lips. Bryce responded by wrapping his arms around me and kissed the top of my head as I laid my head on his chest. I inhaled his scent and gosh he smells nice and I'm not talking about his blood. Good thing I have control of my thirst to avoid hurting Bryce. I just love being in his arms. We soon let go of each other and I looked around Bryce's room a little more until I saw something on his bed.

"What's this?" I asked reaching over a small black leather book.

"NO!" I jumped when Bryce's hand came in and snatched the book so quickly and I turned to see him holding it like it was his own child not wanting to let go. Bryce's face went from panicked to regret when he saw my expression.

"Sorry," He apologized. "It's just that, this is my journal and it's… very personal." He mumbled.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I should be the one being sorry for that." I said looking down. I had to let curiosity get the best of me.

"No, I should be sorry that I reacted like that." Bryce said taking my hand and sat me down on the bed next to him as he set his journal down on his lap. "It's not that I have more secrets which I don't, and I don't trust you reading it, I just like to keep it between… me, myself and I and I don't think I want to share my life to anyone, not now anyways."

"I understand." I said.

"Lucina, I've never been with someone like you." Bryce said holding my hand still. "You're not like the other girls I used to date, I mean it."

"I could say the same thing Bryce." I smiled. "I may have never dated before but I know that I feel like you're the one."

"I love you Lucina and I love your family as well. You guys aren't like any other people I've met. I know how different you guys are from everyone but I think it's really cool to be different." Bryce said giving me his smile.

"Wow." Was all I could say. He really doesn't care how different my family and I are?

"At least now that you know everything about me as I know everything about you, we don't have to hide anything about our lives and have an amazing relationship." Bryce said happily.

"Yeah… sure… of course." I said nervously which thankfully he didn't catch it.

I couldn't help but feel bad. Bryce may know everything about me and my family but he doesn't know _everything_. That's the one thing I can't tell him because I don't want him to be killed if the Volturi found out if he knew what we are which I'm sure no doubt they will, and I don't want him to give up his life to live forever, not when he has his family here. Now I know how Bryce felt when he didn't tell me he has asthma. Stupid vampire laws!

"I love you, my sunshine." Bryce said looking at me.

"I love you, my angel." I said staring into his beautiful eyes.

Bryce and I continue staring each other as he leans towards me. Just when I thought he was gonna kiss me, Bryce reached something behind him and threw a pillow, without even looking, out the door and there was a scream and I looked and was surprised to see all of Bryce's foster siblings showing themselves as they fell down on each other.

"Really guys?" Bryce asked facing them.

"How did you even know we were there this time?" Trina asked as they all got up.

"We were quiet, conceal ourselves, what did we do?" Dexter asked.

"Your shadows." Bryce pointed out.

"Dang it!" Russell said.

"Um, how long have you guys been there?" I asked.

"Oh just the part where Bryce freaked out about his journal." Tori answered as she and the others came in.

"So, tell us how it happened!" Tori said as she sat down next to me.

"How did you two meet?" Trina said after she pushed Tori off of bed and sat next to me in her place.

"What made you think Bryce is the one for you?" Tori said as she repeated what Trina did.

"How is it that you kept your guys' relationship this strong and so long to now?" Trina said doing the same thing as they continued repeating the process.

Russell took out a small mirror and looked at himself and then at Bryce and did the same thing to Dexter.

"Seriously, what do you guys have that I don't?" He asked.

"Can I be your flower girl when you guys get married?" Nina asked me as she sat on my lap.

"Guys, stop with the questions. You're overwhelming her." Bryce said. "Tori and Trina, quit fighting while asking questions, Russell, stop hitting on girls like that and you'll understand why, Nina, stop asking that question because we don't know about that as far as me and Lucina knows and Dexter… just stay like that." He said.

"Sorry about that Lucina, they are just really excited about meeting you and all." Bryce said to me.

"I can see that." I said as I laughed.

"Forgive them, they just want to know everything so that they know what to expect when we start school." Dexter said.

"You guys are all homeschooled right?" I asked.

"Yep," Tori answered after she and Trina stopped fighting. Wow, just like that? "We don't start until we're old enough to go to high school like Bryce is."

"When is that for you guys?" I asked.

"Tori and I are only eleven so we got three more years. We can hardly wait!" Trina said as she and Tori squealed loudly.

"I have to hear that at home _and_ school." Dexter said as he and Russell held their ears. Wow, and I thought I have sensitive hearing. "I just turned thirteen and I won't start until the year after the next."

"As for me, I'll be attending it next year." Russell said. "Lucina, maybe you could introduce me to your friends when I start school." He said to me wiggling his eyebrows causing Tori and Trina to hit him. "OW!"

"I'm sure to help you find a girl when you start next year and I know you guys will love school there." I said giving them a smile.

"Is it really that bad as Bryce's journal said?" Nina asked as I looked at Bryce. So he lets them read his journal but not me?

"They are the reason why I almost got transferred, remember?" He explained as I understood.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you hear." I assured them.

"Just as long as Russell doesn't try to cause trouble when it comes to girls." Bryce said as we all laughed.

It wasn't long until Ellie called us all that dinner is ready and we all left Bryce's room as we all came downstairs where dinner was held at the dining room. Dinner was nice and I was happy to see how Ellie made a compromise to settle my diet while enjoying it with everyone else. I was happy how everyone in the family likes me like how mine likes Bryce. They are nice people and so unique in their own ways. How did I become the luckiest girl ever to be with a guy like Bryce? I don't know if there's anyone out there if I didn't have him. What would I do if Bryce's time… will come?

"How about I give you a ride home?" Bryce asked me after I told everyone it was time for me to leave.

"Sure, I'll just let everyone back home know that." I said just as my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to have received a text message from daddy.

 **Alice saw it. Go ahead. He has twenty minutes, not a minute after. – Dad**

Oh daddy. I thought.

"Thanks for having me over for dinner. It was nice." I said as Bryce and I were at the door.

"Oh it was nothing really." Ellie said as she came over to hug me.

"We're just happy to have you here." Austin smiled as he too hugs me.

"Will you come and visit again?" Nina asked excitedly.

"Sure, I would love to see you again." I smiled as Nina happily hugs me.

"Yes please come again!" Trina said.

"You and I could do mani-pedis together!" Tori said as Trina punched her arm. "And Trina too."

"Let me know if things don't turn out between you and Bryce. OW!" Russell looked as he rubs his arm to see it was Dexter that hit him. "Since when did you hit hard?"

"The same time the voice started to get lower." Dexter answered and then turned to me. "I hope to see you again. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here," I said as I gave Dexter a hug causing him to turn pink.

"My first hug from a girl that is not from this family." He said when I let go of him.

"Seriously?!" Russell said in disbelief as we all laughed. I said goodbye to Bryce's family as Bryce led me to his car. Once we got in and Bryce started the car, he took off on the road and with just one minute to spare, we soon arrived at the main house.

"Thanks for having me over Bryce. I had a great time." I said when Bryce pulled over.

"Well it was my parents that invited you but I'm glad that you came. I should be the one thanking you." Bryce said facing me.

"What for?" I asked.

"You don't know how much that meant to me, you getting along with my family. I never got the chance to bring any girls over after I told them of my asthma and I was nervous how today would turn out but you remain honest and loyal to me and love me and my family. For that, I am truly proud to call you my girlfriend." Bryce said.

"I'm happy to call you my boyfriend." I smiled as Bryce leaned in to kiss me. "Well, I should go. I don't want Jalen to come here and kill you for keeping me here for long." I teased.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Bryce chuckles as I got out. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before I closed the door and went to the front door and turned to see Bryce's car turn around and took off home. As soon as he was gone, I went through the front door and came inside the living room to be attacked by Nessie who gave me a hug.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" She squealed as she jumps up and down. And I thought Aunt Alice was crazy. "You would not believe this! You would not believe this! You! Would! _Not_! Believe! This!"

"What is it?" I asked as she let's go.

"I'm gonna be Mrs. Black!" Nessie said as she happily showed me a platinum petite solitaire ring on her ring finger.

"You and Jacob are engaged?" I gasped and Nessie answered by nodding her head so hard. "Oh my gosh Nessie, that's amazing! Congratulations!" I squealed as I hugged my cousin like crazy.

"You took it better than Edward. He almost attacked Jacob when they told us the news." Aunt Rosalie said and Nessie and I let go to see everyone here.

"Don't worry; I am happy for her. I just refuse to allow Jacob to call me dad." Uncle Edward said as most of the guys laughed including grandpa Carlisle.

"Hey, it's not like I was asking you to." Jacob chuckled as he thumps Uncle Edward's back.

"Lucina, will be my maid of honor?" Nessie asked me.

"Nessie, I would love to!" I said giving her another hug. I just can't believe it!

"So that's why you asked Lucas to give you his aura." Aunt Alice said as she glared at Lucas accusingly.

"And I'll happily take it back thank you." Lucas said as he removed his aura off of Nessie back to him. "Plus, she wouldn't tell me and just begged with the puppy eyes." He added as I giggled.

"Speaking of aura," Lucas said turning to me. "What's up? You're happy but also bummed." He said and everyone looked at me.

"Is everything okay Lucina?" Uncle Jasper asked. What's the point in hiding secrets despite that Uncle Edward can't read my mind when Uncle Jasper and Lucas however can still use their gifts on me.

"Not exactly." I answered with a sigh.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Mommy said as she came over to my side.

"Did you and Bryce get into a fight on your way here?" Daddy asked hopefully as he came over to me earning a slap in the chest by mommy. "I'm joking… maybe." Daddy held his hands out when mommy raised her hand.

"What happened?" Mommy asked me.

"Well Bryce and I have been together for a month now and we know everything about each other… except one." I explained and everyone understood where I was going at. "Bryce was honest to me about his secret but I couldn't tell him mine. What kind of relationship will it be if I have to hide part of my life about the world I live in he believes is normal? How can I have this relationship without making things suspicious to him about you guys' appearance and everything? How can I live when he… when he will be gone? What will I do then?" Soon, I started crying as all the woman came to my side. No one said a thing as I was being comforted even if it's not helping me.

"Well, I know you won't be happy to whatever happens between you and Bryce either way even if I will be," Daddy said. "And I don't want you to lose that."

"You could just tell Bryce the truth." Uncle Emmett suggested.

"And have either the Volturi kill him or have his life taken away like that? I can't do that to Bryce." I said.

"Okay maybe not." Uncle Emmett said.

"Listen Lucina, we understand how hard it is being in love with a human when they have no idea about the world they live in. Trust me, Lucas and I went through the same thing with Bella and Krystal." Uncle Edward explained.

"How did you guys do it?" I asked looking at them and at Krystal and Aunt Bella. There has to be some way for me and Bryce to still be together without any problems.

"Well, you know how much I love Edward and I want nothing more to be with him forever not caring what he believes I will be. It's wasn't easy convincing him to see that until we had Nessie and he started to see that Edward can still have a life even as a vampire, like he deserves to be happy." Aunt Bella explained.

"And I felt like I had nothing in my life until I met Lucas who always puts a smile on my face. Like Bella, I want to be with Lucas because we both found something that we were looking for and we will always have this moment forever." Krystal said.

"What they're trying to say Lucina, is that we know how much you love Bryce and we see that he loves you as well. We can tell that you two can't live without one another like we could if that were to happen but that don't mean that what you and Bryce have right now will never work out." Jacob said.

"We understand this is tough for you. Like we did with Bella and Krystal when they were humans, I'm sure we can tell Bryce about us and let him live as a human. We'll deal with the Volturi ourselves when that time comes. We won't have your relationship with Bryce be over because of them." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"It'll all work out sweetie. We promise that everything will." Grandma Esme said.

"You deserve this baby girl." Mommy said as she hugs me.

"We just want you to be happy." Daddy said as he came over to do the same thing adding with a kiss. "We don't care what happens to us as long as you have… Bryce." I can tell he still has a hard time with me dating but I know he's trying.

"Thanks you guys." I said to everyone. I'm just so happy to have these people as my family. I don't know what I would do without them. They all mean everything to me and I'm forever grateful to have them.

"Speaking of the Volturi, has anything happen to them yet Alice?" Grandpa Carlisle asked Aunt Alice as she went into a blank expression.

"No, they're not doing anything right now." She answered when she came back. "Everything seems to be clear and they're all just doing their daily routines."

"It still hasn't been decided yet?" Grandma Esme asked.

"No, there are some… progress that is being run as far as Alice and I see. It is quite strange to see that something is gonna happen to the Volturi." Uncle Edward said.

"Who would go against them?" Krystal asked.

"I think the better question is why other than the fact that they've been literally a royal pain in the ass these days." Uncle Emmett said.

"Do you think it has something to do with Jemma and that mysterious hybrid?" Aunt Bella asked and that's when everyone put a thought to it.

"It could be possible. I mean why else would Jemma suddenly shows up, hardly speaks to us and just disappears?" Uncle Jasper said.

"Could it be possible that she already _knew_ who we are before she came here?" Lucas asked.

"How could she know about us?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"We are the second largest coven next to the Volturi," Nessie explained.

"And we have gifts that are not like theirs." Mommy said.

"Are you saying that Jemma or this hybrid or whoever is doing this is trying to recruit us to go against the Volturi?" Daddy asked.

"It seems like it." Uncle Edward said.

"No, I don't want my family being dragged into a position that will cause a fight with the Volturi. We almost had a lost cause the last time we encountered them nineteen years ago." Grandma Esme said.

"Yeah, as much as I wanna pick a fight with the Volturi, I don't wanna get dragged in the middle of someone's problem." Uncle Emmett said.

"Jacob, has the pack found anything on their land?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"No, I passed the scent over to them and they haven't gotten anything since Jemma left," Jacob explained with a sigh. "But we'll be keeping an eye out. It just hasn't been easy lately since Seth, Leah, Embry and the others are busy with their families and Quil and Claire just got married for a few months now and with new pack members with their training, we really got our hands full. Technically, _I_ got my hands full since I am the only one still phasing."

"Don't worry Jacob; we'll keep a look out from our end." Grandpa Carlisle said. Just then Aunt Alice gasped and went into a blank expression. I looked at Uncle Edward and he looked curious yet concerned as he read her mind.

"Alice, what did you see?" Uncle Jasper asked her as she came back.

"Someone's coming over here, now." She answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know who he is, but he's not here to cause trouble. He's… curious." Aunt Alice said making us all confused. Soon the doorbell rang and grandpa Carlisle went over to see who it was. He came back a few seconds later with a young man with pale skin and dark brown hair wearing faded jeans and a grey leather jacket that opens to show his chest. Could this be the guy Aunt Alice saw?

"Hello," The guy said to us with a polite smile.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"My name is Raymundo. Don't be afraid, I come in peace and mean no harm." He said in a flawless Brazilian accent. I looked at him and then at Uncle Edward and Lucas who were observing this Raymundo guy. I wonder what they know.

"Have a seat Raymundo." Grandma Esme offered with a smile after a round of introductions.

"So what brings you here at our home Raymundo?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Well, I am like most vampires, I'm a nomad. I just go from one place to another. When I came to Forks, I stumble across your guys' scent telling me that you've been here for so long which got me curious to what vampires would be doing here being… civilizing with humans. That's when I decided to follow it and I was led to here." Raymundo explained as he looks at us all. "So what's a group of vampires doing living here with… humans… and a dog?" He looked confused when he saw me, Nessie and Jacob.

"My family and I are not like you," Grandpa Carlisle explained. "We do drink blood but we feed on animals instead of humans. That's why we've lived here for so long with them. My granddaughters Nessie and Lucina are half-vampire and half-humans and they are the daughters of Edward and Bella and Tiffany and Jalen. Jacob is from the Quileute tribe and is a shape-shifter that protects their land from our kind. The reason he is with us is because of the treaty we made with his ancestors allowing peace between us and also the fact that he imprinted on Nessie preventing further war."

"I see, and you're the only ones of your kind that follows this… diet?" Raymundo asked in curiosity.

"Actually, there's another coven that also follows our diet and they are from Alaska. They're the only ones as far as we know that does this." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Really, perhaps I should stop by there and see for myself." Raymundo said.

"We'll let them know whenever you have a chance." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I would appreciate that." Raymundo said as he continues looking at us all. When he looked at Uncle Edward, they stared at each other for a big longer. "Well, I don't want to make things conspicuous here. So I'll just be on my way. I'm sorry if I intruded into your home but like I said, I was curious to know." He said.

"That's alright, we understand. It's often that nomads would come across our lifestyle." Grandpa Carlisle said as he and Raymundo shook hands. "It was nice to meet you Raymundo and we hope to see you again. If I may ask that you don't hunt humans here while you're still around we would appreciate that."

"Of course, you don't have to worry about that though. I already had a meal before I came here." Raymundo said with a smile.

"Also, if you care about your safety, you stay clear from the Reserve. My pack will not hesitate to attack you if you come on our land you blood sucker." Jacob said glaring at Raymundo.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you all and I do hope to see you again soon." Raymundo said and with that he was gone.

"Okay Edward, what do you got?" Lucas asked as soon as Raymundo was gone and everyone turned to him.

"It seems _too_ much of a coincidence that Raymundo would come here." He started.

"Yeah, why do I get the feeling that something's up?" Uncle Jasper said.

"Could he have something to do with that hybrid and Jemma?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so because I don't see him having an encounter with Jemma or anyone I've seen in his mind. Here's the weird thing though; he was being honest that he was traveling until he came upon us, that's it." Uncle Edward said.

"You mean you didn't get anything else after that?" Mommy asked.

"Don't tell me he's got a defensive gift like you guys have." Krystal complained.

"No, that's was everything I got from him." Uncle Edward said.

"You mean he doesn't have any background information besides the fact he might be from Brazil like who were his parents or anything from his human life." Daddy asked and got a no from Uncle Edward.

"Maybe he doesn't remember anything after he was transformed like how I went through." Aunt Alice suggested.

"It could be. Is there anything else?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Here's what I found out; I can only see half of his aura." Lucas said.

"What do you mean that you only saw half?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"His aura was a bit faded. I can still see it like I see everyone else's but his seems slightly weak." Lucas said.

"That is quite strange. Is that all?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"There's one more, there was a reason why Raymundo was looking at us all." Uncle Edward said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Raymundo's a collector. That's his gift; he can gather every, single information, from the person's mind once he makes eye contact, similar to how Aro and I hear thoughts and how Eleazar identifies gifts. Like us, he can't go through yours or Bella's mind Lucina due to your shields and Lucas if he has his aura on… but he can pretty much figure it out from the rest of us." Uncle Edward said.

"Why would Raymundo want information about us?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Could it be that our suspicions might be right and that someone wants us to fight the Volturi?" Nessie asked.

"Or that we could be next after the Volturi is finished." Uncle Jasper said suddenly causing us all including him to be shocked.

"Why would they want to get rid of us?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Uncle Emmett asked causing Aunt Rosalie to slap his head. "OW! I'm just saying we are equally as strong as the Volturi."

"He's right though; with Alice and I to anticipate their moves, Bella's shield, Emmett's strengths, Lucas's aura, Jasper's fighting skills, Jalen's tracking sense, Krystal's speed and our alliance with the wolves, we're unstoppable." Uncle Edward said. "For all we know, he could be gathering information about us knowing our strengths to find our weaknesses."

"I got some good news and a bad news." Aunt Alice said and we all turned to her.

"Spit it out with the bad Alice. What did you see?" Daddy asked.

"I can't fully see the Volturi's future again. There are some decisions being made but mostly some thinking as far as I can see and I'm still unable to see who is behind all of this." Aunt Alice said.

"Well of course they wouldn't want you to see them since they are staying in the background and are making someone else call the shots like Victoria did with Riley." Aunt Bella said.

"So what is 'some good news' you got?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"We're not the target these people are after and neither are any other covens that are in line. It's just the Volturi." Aunt Alice said.

"What's the other good news?" Mommy asked.

"Our friends from Denali have grown bigger since we last saw them?" Aunt Alice said happily.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked and Uncle Edward turned to daddy with a smile as he chuckles.

"Your old coven is living with Tanya and the others." He said.

"Wait what! When did that happen?" Daddy asked in complete shocked.

"After you and Tiffany left for your honeymoon, they joined everyone to Alaska to get to know more about each other." Uncle Edward answered with another chuckle.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Mordecai and Tanya?" Daddy asked.

"Those two have gotten along _very_ well at the wedding." Uncle Jasper chuckled.

"I won't be surprised if that those two will break the house. OW!" Uncle Emmett cried when Aunt Bella smacked him in the head.

"Okay, so now that we know what Jalen's coven has been up to lately, what now?" Jacob asked.

Grandpa Carlisle sighed and said, "We'll see where this takes us next, but for now we will continue with our lives."

"At least now we're starting to know what's going on." Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah, we can add this on the list of crazy things that is happening to us." Lucas said.

I agree; crazy things sure can happen to us. Is this what's gonna be like for the rest of our lives?

* * *

 **Are you confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. Don't worry; all your questions will be answered in time. What do you guys think? Please review.**


	13. Things Are Not Looking So Well For You

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Another mysterious thing has happened to the Cullens and just like Jemma it will remain unsolved... for now. Also, Jalen hears that his old coven with the Denali coven. That was unexpected. Let's get back on the lives of theirs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Things Are Not Looking So Well For You**

Lucina's POV

"Okay, you keep this up, I'll go nuts!" Uncle Jasper said to me as I continue jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why did you have to teach her that Alice? OW!" Uncle Emmett cried when she reached up and smacked his head.

"There's nothing wrong with celebrating your love one's birthday." Aunt Alice said.

"Tell that to Bella." Uncle Edward chuckled as Aunt Bella punched his arm.

It's Friday of December, the last day of school before winter break and also Bryce's birthday. My family and I are out in the hallways before school starts like always waiting for Bryce to show up. I couldn't help myself from being excited to celebrate the big year for Bryce. Speaking of Bryce, there he is coming to our direction all dressed up for the basketball home game. Gosh, he looks so handsome.

"Happy Birthday Bryce!" I said as I ran over to hug him along with a kiss.

"Thanks Lucina." He said with a smile as my family came over to wish him a happy birthday. Soon Aunt Alice went up to Bryce and handed him a silver wrapped package.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." Bryce said when he accepted the package.

"This is more of a... pre-present for the party tonight." Aunt Alice smiled. "I have this 'feeling' that you'll love this gift and are gonna wear it after the game which we will all be attending and you, Amber, Colton and your family will be coming over to our place."

"Come on Bryce, please?" I asked when I saw him feeling unsure.

"There's no point arguing with Alice, Bryce." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Trust us, she doesn't take no for an answer and has ways to find many loopholes." Krystal said. Bryce was still unsure until I saw some waves being sent to Bryce causing his expression to change.

"Yeah okay, sure." He said as Aunt Alice squealed and hugged him.

"Am I the only one that noticed that I said that against my will?" Bryce asked causing us all to laugh as the warning bell rang.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I whispered to Uncle Jasper who chuckled.

"Sorry, but Alice made me do it against _my_ will." He said as Bryce walks me to my class with Krystal.

"I'll see you later." He said once we arrived after Krystal went inside.

"I love you Bryce." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Lucina." Bryce said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leans towards me for a kiss.

"No PDA in the hallway." I jumped whereas Bryce didn't and instead rolled his eyes with a scowl as we turned to see Mr. Bitters cruising through the hall on one of those personal scooters. What the hell? Since when does he get the privilege to use those here at school?

"It's a crime for us when we do it but when some people like Mitch and Ariel go eating each other's faces, he treats them like some celebrity couple? I wouldn't be surprised if he finds those two going at it in a closet and let's them resume where they took off." Bryce muttered in disbelief as the principal passed us. How bias is that guy?

"I don't get it; how could he treat you like this if you're on the basketball team? Not that I want you to be like Orion and the others." I said.

"Apparently homeschoolers are seen as to have no social life and should stick to the status quo." Bryce said.

"That's not true." I said.

"It kinda is since I never had any friends until I started school." Bryce said. "But I still do things like go to arcade games, movies you know, what most teens do."

"Why can't everyone see that?" I asked.

"That's just how it is here at this school and how Mr. Bitters runs it. You saw what he's like riding that scooter." Bryce sighed. "I gotta go. I'll see you after class."

"Okay, bye Bryce." I said earning another kiss from him before I went inside as he took off.

Bryce's POV

After receiving birthday wishes from my family at home and my girlfriend and her family at school, I walked Lucina along with Krystal to their class. Once they were inside, I walked myself to my class. I've been careful these days keeping an eye out for Orion. After my last encounter with him, I've been more alert with help with of my reflexes. I should've been paying more attention at that time.

As crazy it sounds and being the asshole Orion is, I had to thank him for that incident because if he and the others hadn't ambushed me, I wouldn't have my relationship with Lucina right now. I would never say that to him though because it's Orion I'm talking about. That guy needs to get the fact that Lucina doesn't feel the same way to him like she feels to me and to get the hell over it.

I'm not treating her as some trophy but Lucina is _my_ girlfriend. I don't get why Orion's obsessing over her. He's been with dozens of girls and all of them ended up being treated like yesterday's news. What makes Lucina any different to him? There's no way I'd let her end up the same with the others.

"Happy Birthday Bryce!" Amber and Colton said as I arrived inside the classroom for Government.

"Thanks guys." I said as I got a hug from Amber before I sat down next to Colton, dressed up for tonight's home game the same as me, who got me in a neck hold and ruffled my hair. Soon I was given a white bag. "Oh not you guys too."

"Bryce, your eighteen years old, it's a big deal man. So suck it up." Colton said.

"Now come on, see what we got you." Amber said excitedly and I did so. When I opened the bag, I pulled it out to what appears to be a black shirt. I held it up and laughed at what it reads on the front.

 **It Took**

 **Me**

 **18**

 **Years**

 **To Look This Good**

"This is awesome," I said when I saw the two thumbs up on each side of the number eighteen. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Bryce, you know we love you since freshmen year." Amber said.

"And I don't know where I would be if I haven't met you guys." I said.

"What's that you got there?" Colton asked pointing at the silver package I have.

"It's a 'pre-present' from the Cullens. I'm assuming its clothes judging by Alice's hint and that I'll be using it at the party they're throwing for me at their place. You guys are invited they told me." I said.

"That's sounds awesome." Amber said.

"Bryce, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Colton asked.

"No you haven't." I smirked.

"Well I'm saying it; I love you man!" Colton said as he gave me a one arm hug.

"So you love him but not your girlfriend?" I laughed when Amber asked that question and Colton went a bit pale as she gave him a stern look even though she was teasing.

"That's different; you know I love you Amby." Colton said to her.

"Oh so what we had just now means nothing to you? I thought we were brothers." I teased.

"Uh… oh the bell rang. Let's see what the teacher has planned today." Colton said as Amber and I laughed as soon as class started. Man I just love my friends.

Jalen's POV

This was the time of day when I wished I were able to sleep like any normal teenager who would be bored in class. I have already learned this subject but Mrs. Pennington has to teach it to the lowest common denominator. This is English though, not math.

Right now, some people like me and Lucas are all caught up with this class while the rest are still behind and today is the last day to finish any missing work and Lucas and I spent the class period playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of paper or paper football. By one minute until class ends, we all started packing to get ready to leave.

"Hold on everyone," Mrs. Pennington said as she pulled out some sort of small stack of big cards. "Before you leave, I have a small gift for you all. Just thought I wish you all a happy holidays and an amazing winter break." She said with a smile as she passed the card assigned to each student in the room. Just as the bell rang, Mrs. Pennington came to me and Lucas.

"Here you go boys." She said handing the last two to us.

"Thank you Mrs. Pennington. Have a nice holiday." Lucas said and left the classroom just as I opened my card to read what it says.

 _Merry Christmas Jalen!_

 _I wish you and your family an amazing winter break!_

Attached next to the greeting was a candy cane taped to it. Not that I will eat it though.

"Thanks." I said causing Mrs. Pennington to smile big. "Can I ask you something Mrs. Pennington?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why are you like treating me more than just your student?" I asked. Ever since I first came to this school, Mrs. Pennington has been very nice to me and has been treating me different in such a good way. The question I should be asking is why me?

"Well, I've grown to like you Jalen, the way you done well in this class along with the rest of your classes from what I heard from your teachers. You're not like the other students I had, even for a short time of my years of teaching. I also see so much potential in you when you first came into my classroom and I believe you will do great things." Mrs. Pennington explained.

"Oh, well thank you. That's very kind of you to believe in me." I said feeling flattered. It's true; I have been doing well in my classes. Hell, I'm excelling at it being at Amber or Falkner's level. I thank my tutors I had when I was young teaching me everything I need to know. It seems as if I got my brains from both of my parents.

"And also, you remind me of someone I know from a long time ago and I feel like I should be there for you like that person was for me." Mrs. Pennington said giving me a warming smile.

"Well, I um, hope I could do the same for you." I said. "I should get going. I don't want to be late for class."

"Of course," Mrs. Pennington said. "You're coming to the game tonight right?"

"Well of course I have to since its Bryce's birthday and Lucina will be there to support him so yeah." I said.

"I'm glad you're warming up to Bryce. He's a great guy and Lucina is lucky to have him." Mrs. Pennington said.

"Yeah sure," I said. Although the warming up part, is not how you see it. I thought. "I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye Jalen. Have a good break and I'll see you at the game hopefully." Mrs. Pennington said as I replied and walked out of the classroom.

Calculus was nothing since we had a test yesterday and there's no point in learning any new material before break so our teacher let us have free time. I gave out a laugh when I saw Bryce showing me a shirt which is a gift from Colton and Amber. It wasn't long before the bell rang signaling for the next class and Bryce and I came out of the room just to see Lucas, Krystal and Lucina walking up to us.

"Hey guys. Nice shirt Bryce." Lucas said as Lucina went over to kiss Bryce on the lips. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Thanks." Bryce said putting his arm around my daughter. Kill me already.

"I agree what is says; you do look good." Lucina smiled.

"Thanks sunshine." Bryce said kissing the top of her head.

"So Bryce, what time is the game tonight again?" Krystal asked.

"Seven and I really appreciate you guys for coming to support us. This is one of the biggest games of the school year." Bryce said.

"How so?" I asked.

"It's against our rivals; South Central High and they are the toughest team in history. So far they already have a winning streak of ten wins since the start of the season. They're insane." Bryce explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than that?" Lucas asked causing Bryce to sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"One of the coaches from UW is coming to our games. He's gonna be looking for recruits to join their team next year and rumor has it that Orion is the first pick." He said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me one bit." I said. What do you expect from a guy whose family owns the internationals and is the 'star student' to the school and Mr. Bitters' teacher's pet? Speaking of whom, I picked up Orion's mind and I turned to see him coming up to us as they heard him approaching us as well.

"Where were you Lucina?" He asked her totally ignoring us all.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Come again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Say what now?"

"You were supposed to meet me after second period." Orion said to Lucina.

"You never told me to." Lucina explained.

"Not that she would agree to." I said to Orion as he ignored me.

"I gave you a note in your locker before first period." Orion said.

"I didn't see any note." Lucina said in confusion.

"Besides, why would Lucina meet with you if you were with someone else?" Krystal asked holding her giggle as she pointed out the kiss marks on Orion's face as Bryce, Lucas and I surpassed our laughs.

"I was expecting to meet Lucina at the west hallway until Amy came in and kissed me under the mistletoe." Orion fumed.

"Wait, you mean Fat Amy Witherspoons? She kissed you?" Bryce asked and then burst out laughing. "Dude, since did you have a thing for her?"

"I don't and quit acting all surprised!" Orion snapped at Bryce.

"What are you talking about?" Bryce asked.

"You were at Lucina's locker and took my note to slip it into Amy's." Orion pointed out.

"I was with Lucina and I saw no note and plus must you accused me of trying to prevent you from stealing _my_ girlfriend?" Bryce asked stepping in front of my daughter. I would get annoyed and not that I would say it but I'm with Bryce on this. Orion needs to get his ass on straight and to get over my daughter.

"You wanna start with me Wheezy?" Orion snapped and was about to grab Bryce only to be stopped by me.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of our faces?" I said. "And if you know what's best for you, you stay away from Lucina."

"Why don't you make me?" Orion said to me getting his arm out of my grip.

"I can and I will since you're continuing to mess with my family." I angrily said to him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Orion asked.

"You mess with them, you mess with me." Lucas said to Orion stepping forward with a glare.

"And me." Krystal said doing the same.

"You think I should be intimidated by two juniors?" Orion said and without warning, Lucas quickly grabbed Orion's arm, turned him around and twisted it from behind and slammed him facing against the lockers.

"Oh you really shouldn't have asked that question so I'll ask you one; you wanna asked that again in this position?" Lucas asked giving a turn on Orion's arm. I wasn't surprised to see Bryce's reaction at Orion being pinned by someone as short as Lucas. Too bad Lucas was using his human strengths because Orion got out and managed to grab Lucas and pinned him to lockers. I stepped in to interfere when Orion was about to punch Lucas until,

"What is going on here?" We all turned to see Mrs. Pennington walking up to us.

"Nothing Mrs. Pennington." Orion said he quickly let's go of Lucas as I did the same with Orion.

"Oh really, it didn't look like you were about to assault Lucas?" Mrs. Pennington asked raising an eyebrow.

"He started it!" Orion said.

"Only because Orion was trying to flirt with Lucina." Krystal defended.

"Orion, I suggest you leave Bryce, Lucina and her family alone. I may not be able to do a thing because of Mr. Bitters' school laws as he sides with you but I can have my husband file a restraining order on you. Now you wouldn't want that to look good on you if you plan on running your family's company one day, now do you?" Mrs. Pennington said. Once again, damn!

Orion let out a very low growl as he said, "Whatever." And then he walked away from us.

"Thanks Mrs. Pennington." Lucina said earning a smile from her.

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Pennington said.

"How can your husband pull out the restraining orders?" Krystal asked.

"Oh he's the head of the police department." Mrs. Pennington answered.

"Your husband's a police officer?" Lucas asked in surprised. Does he know something now?

"Why yes, he's been on the force for ten years now." Mrs. Pennington answered with a smile just as the warning bell rang.

"Uh-oh," Krystal said.

"Crap, I'm gonna get another tardy." Bryce panicked.

"Don't worry, here," Mrs. Pennington pulled out a notepad and pen from her pocket and wrote each of us a pass. "Now you won't get in trouble." We all thank Mrs. Pennington and went off our separate ways with me walking Lucina to class.

"That was crazy." Lucina said.

"I know, thankfully Mrs. Pennington was there or we would've all been in big trouble minus you maybe. I'd find it funny how Orion met up with this Fat Amy girl." I said with a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling Alice has something to do with it?" Lucina asked as I pulled out my phone when it vibrated.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked showing her the text message.

 **Orion left a note in Lucina's locker telling her to meet him so that he could kiss her under the mistletoe so I went in took the note and slipped it in Amy's locker. She seems pleased considering that she has a crush on him. XD – Alice**

Lucina and I laughed before we walked inside the classroom and gave the pass to the teacher after arriving two minutes late.

* * *

Bryce's POV

I could hear the gymnasium filling up as the school band started playing, cheerleaders doing their cheers and students and faculty along with families started getting pumped up about this big game. Sure they're pumped while I'm nervous as hell. Tonight is the basketball game of our school North Central High against our opponents South Central High. This is the biggest game against our rival school and they are tough. Our school is like the only one of this district that stood a chance against them even if we had never won a game even with Orion as the star player on our team. Not to mention that this is my first game against them as a varsity player.

I am right now in the senior locker sessions of the locker room in my team uniform of dark blue and gold sweat suit as I just put on one of my grey Nike shoes when,

"What up!" I turned to see Colton already dressed in his uniform all smiles. "How are you feeling buddy?" He asked.

"Nervous, I'll tell ya." I said as I finished tying both shoes on.

"Yeah, so am I." Colton said as he sat down next to me. "This is gonna be one hella of game."

"It's not like this is your first time on varsity against them which it is." I said.

"Still, I have every right to be as nervous as you." Colton said.

"Yeah well at least the team doesn't pick on you as much as they pick on me." I said.

"Well screw them because they don't know shit." Colton said. "They don't see what a great player you are. You saw the way Orion reacted when he heard you made this team."

"That was pretty funny." I said as Colton and I laughed. "I'm surprised Orion still got the top spot after those screw ups at try outs."

"Yeah, this might sound crazy but I think your girlfriend became your good luck charm. I mean you did well while Orion screwed up when she was there but when she was not there Orion did okay and so did you." Colton said.

"I guess you could say fate brought me to her and for that, I am thankful and blessed." I said. "Hey Colton, thanks, I needed that."

"Hey, you know I always got your back buddy." Colton smiled as he and I pound fists.

"You always have." I smiled as I looked back at that time.

I'll never forget the day when I first came to school my freshmen year. I was nervous since I never attended school until now and being the first one of my family to do so didn't make things easy. Of course I never got a good welcome. Everyone looked at me. I thought it was because of me being new but no. I don't know how but they soon identified me of being homeschooled and really put me down. Soon I met up with Orion and the rest of The Big Five and I was sure to be given hell had not Colton stepped up to him and stood up for me. That's when Colton and I became friends and soon introduced me to Amber who those two have known each other since middle school. They told me about this school and people here and my dreams of having an amazing school experience will never come true because of this.

On the bright side though, I have Colton and Amber and I couldn't have asked for better friends. They always have my back and support me for what I wanted to do such as joining the basketball team. I guess you could say that they believe I could do the impossible here at this school.

"Hey guys," Colton and I turned to see Adam Lockett, another senior on this team who is the only one apart from Colton that is nice to me on the team. "We need to warm up, right now."

"Right, let's go man." Colton said as he got up and grabbed his bag from his locker.

"I'll be right there." I said as the two of them took off. I pulled out my inhaler and took my medicine and put it back in my bag. Once I made sure everything is checked, I picked up my bag and was out of the locker room where I saw Amber who along with two other girls are the basketball managers, is out here with two other bags from the other players.

"I got this." She said smiling while holding out her hand as I handed her my bag. "Good luck out there Bryce."

"Thanks Ambsterdam." I teased with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that!" Amber said as she punched me in the shoulder while I laughed and lined up behind the others before we entered the gym. Once everyone's here, we all ran to the gym where our school erupted in cheers as we entered the floor breaking through the banner led by Orion.

As soon as we were given the basketball, our warm up has begun. During the warm ups, I look through the crowd that were bleeding in blue and gold to show spirit and saw my foster family there cheering me on. From a few seats away from them, I saw the entire Cullen family settling themselves along with Nessie's boyfriend Jacob. I'm not surprise how people are staring at them all. Maybe we might win this game if the other team is distracted. I smiled big when I saw Lucina as she smiled and waved to me as I did the same. I see her along with Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, Tiffany and Krystal holding out pompoms in their hands. I could imagine Lucina being a cheerleader. My thoughts were interrupted when Orion blocked me. No doubt I'm guessing that he's trying to get Lucina's attention. I looked over to see her frown as the guys glared at Orion. I quickly resumed warm up holding a laugh just as I heard Coach Bush yell,

"Orion, quit day dreaming and get back to the drills!" And that's what Orion did, sulking as he continues the drills with the rest of us. By seven o'clock, it was game time and the team and I gathered around coach as he gave us a pep talk and reminded us that the coach from UW is here to recruit someone for their school team. I saw Orion looking smug. No doubt he believes he'll get the spot.

"Okay boys, bring it in." Coach said putting his hand in the middle as we all put ours on top of his. "Ready, one, two three,"

"Panthers!" We all cheered as we threw our hands down and then up in the air. Soon, Colton, Orion and I along with two other players took off our sweat suits showing us wearing our uniforms while the others stood by making an opening for us.

"Welcome to tonight's basketball game featuring the North Central High Panthers vs. the South Central High Bulldogs." The guy on the mic announced as the gym erupted in cheers. "Let's introduce our starting players. From North Central High, player number one, Orion Stern!"

Our school cheered the loudest as Orion ran through the opening while receiving enthusiastic high fives from the other players until he reached the end to chest bump with junior, Travis.

"Up next, number twenty four, Drew Baylor!" The school cheered as junior, Drew did the same thing Orion did.

"Here comes number nine, Colton Dunbar!" Colton got some good cheers and high fives as he went up to the floor.

"Put your hands together for number three, D.J. Cross!" Another round of cheers came as D.J. came.

"And finally, number sixteen, Bryce Summers!" The people that cheered the loudest were some of the school, my family and my girlfriend's family as I ran onto to the court receiving barely any enthusiastic high fives.

"Good luck." Travis said after we chest bumped. He wasn't rude to me but he wasn't friendly to me either but I hardly care. After South Central High announced their starting players, I got into position around the center next to my opponent wearing a number three jersey who is about my height. The ref held out the basketball between Drew and his opponent as they both crouch into position, waiting. The ref looked at the two and blew the whistle as he threw the ball in the air. Both Drew and his opponent jumped only Drew was taller as he hit the ball straight to Orion and signaling the start of the game.

Orion started dribbling the ball as he passed it to D.J. As they made it down the court, D.J. passed the ball to Colton who went around pass his opponent. As my opponent and I were guarding each other, Colton passed the ball to D.J. who fakes left and passes it to Orion taking a shot and,

Swish!

Our school cheered when the ball made nothing but net giving us a leading start. The Bulldogs had the ball and they started coming to our side as we went on defense. Their team wasn't making things easy for us as they kept passing the ball to each other back and forth. It wasn't long until one of the players had the ball and started running towards the net making a jump. Before he had the chance, I quickly reacted by jumping up and blocked his shot causing him to lose the ball ending up in Colton's hands as he passed it to Drew as he dribbles down the court, passes it to Orion as he ran up and made the shot earning another two points as our school cheered.

Despite the early lead we had, things started getting serious. It would appear that what happened earlier was just a warm up to the Bulldogs just so they could see where we're at. Because of that, they started catching up to us very fast breaking through our defense even surpassing my reflexes.

As the game went on, our school was rocking as the first half of the grudge match was coming to a close. The cheerleaders from both teams were leading the audience in cheers, and our school band's drummers were pounding out a beat. On the court, neither of us that are up now didn't pay any attention to any sound except our own breathing and occasional grunting as we blocked shots, jumped for rebounds and raced across the floor.

It was my fourth time being back on the court after a few plays and I took a deep breath (I already took my inhaler on break), pushed my hair out of my eyes letting the sweat drip to the floor and glanced at the scoreboard. The score was twenty eight for North Central High… and forty five for South Central High. The scoreboard showed that there was only twenty seconds left before the end of the first half of the game and we are already being destroyed. What did this team had, steroids?

"LET'S GO!" Orion yelled as the clock started ticking. It was our ball now and I just passed the ball to Travis who tossed it to Orion. Once he has the ball, he started dribbling down across the court to the other side. He quickly passes it to Adam as he went around and passes it to D.J. He took his chances and passes it to Orion only to be intercepted by the Bulldogs as they took it down to the other end. I quickly raced down there back on defense and tried to block him but it was too late as he jumped up and made another two points. I got the ball from Travis and passed it to Orion. He made his way to the other end and passes it behind to Adam as Orion ran all the way to the hoop where Adam shoots the ball to the net only to have failed even when Orion tries to rebound it only to be stopped by one of the Bulldogs causing Orion to fall as the ball went out of bounds and the buzzer rang.

There were cheers but it wasn't from our schools as the score reads forty seven to twenty eight for the first half.

Damn. I thought as I gave my hand out to Orion to help him up only for him to scowl and pushed my hand away as he got himself up. Way to be a team player. The entire team and I piled into the locker room, our faces were shell-shocked. Most of us took a seat on the bench, feeling exhausted. Others leaned on their lockers, trying not to look discouraged.

"This is bullshit!" Travis said as I taped my pinky and ring finger together since they hurt from the last shot I tried to block.

"They're even tougher than before." D.J. said.

"Well we wouldn't be way behind if it wasn't for Bryce." Orion said directly at me.

"Dude, I did the best I could." I said when I finished taping my fingers.

"If you were doing the best you could, South Central High wouldn't have scored at all now would they, Wheezy." Orion said.

"Dude, leave Bryce alone." Colton said coming to my side as he gave Orion an angry look.

"Well Orion does have a point. If Bryce wasn't on this team, we would've gotten somewhere in the game." Drew said.

"How is that he's even on this team? He's not even close to six feet." D.J. said as everyone minus me, Colton and Adam agreed. Unbelievable, I'm getting blamed for this?

"You hear that Wheezy? This is why you shouldn't be on the team. You shouldn't even belong here in the first place since you were home schooled along with your asthma. You're nothing but a loser!" Orion said to me.

"The only loser I see here that shouldn't belong on this team is you Orion, not Bryce!" Adam said walking up to him. "The way you treat people and played out there shows what an embarrassment you are to this team. Bryce is doing everything he can to help us win and it's all of you idiots thinking he's miles below you guys!"

"You shut the fuck up Lockett!" Orion snapped giving Adam a shove causing a fight between those two as the rest of the team tries to break them up.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" The team stopped and we all turned when Coach Bush appeared, looking pissed at what he's seeing. "I know we're disappointed at how this game's turning out but that's no reason to behave like this, especially when putting the blame on someone! You guys keep this up and we lose, it'll be yourselves to blame!" At least coach has my back like most teachers do for other students who have been giving hell. I don't get what makes the faculty so scared of Mr. Bitters to tell him of these students' behavior.

"Now look, we can still pull a comeback for the next sixteen minutes but we have to put our act together _as a team._ That means work together. Be the team player, get your head in the game and play your cards right because if you do, I know the representative from UW will pick one of you guys over South Central High." Coach Bush said.

"In which he'll pick me." I heard Orion muttered.

"Now come on boys, let's show everyone that we can do the impossible." Coach Bush said and then put his hand out. "Everyone together," We all put our hands on his hand and yelled,

"One, two, three, PANTHERS!" We all cheered as we all ran out of the locker rooms pulling our hoods over our heads as all ran onto the court where our school started cheering at our return, ready to warm up before we resume game time.

 **(A/N: Play Now Or Never by the cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year!)**

Orion and D.J. were in front when they got the balls and dribbled down the court until they tossed the balls at the backboard where it bounced off to the next player in line and they did the same process and so on. The crowd got wild on our pumped up energy as the cheerleaders did their chant, the sound of our panther's cries through the speaker, our mascot getting our school to support us as they danced and clapped to the beat of the drummers. The buzzer rang indicating that it's time to get back to the game.

"Huddle up, let's go, huddle up!" Coach Bush instructed and we all gathered around him. Coach quickly gave the lineups for who's up now; Orion, Adam, Travis, Colton and I. We quickly did our cheer and the five of us took our position center of the court. This is it. If we want to make a comeback in the second half and win this game against our school rivals, we had to go full throttle and that's what we did.

We were now catching up to South Central High after the third quarter of the game where the score is right now at fifty six to sixty three. Orion was everywhere as he was given the ball. He quickly passes it to Adam through the three point line. Adam has the ball and looks around until he passes the ball back to Orion who shoots and scores. I try my best to ignore seeing Orion trying to get Lucina's attention by impressing her every time he scores. Thankfully, she doesn't notice much to his disappointment as her eyes were on me.

The Bulldogs wasn't gonna light up from us as they went into high gear, however they weren't able to get through me as I kept intercepting their passes like I did just now and tossed it to Orion as he went across the court where the opponents tries to stop him only for him to pass it to Travis who then passes it to Colton who shoots and sunk a two point for our team.

Our school was cheering as loud as they could as I gave Colton a high five while running back on defense. Our team continues scoring after two more shots thus leading the game by one. I saw Coach Bush pacing intensely on the sidelines. The cheerleaders led by that idiot Mitch's bitch of a girlfriend Ariel doing their dance routine to get our team pumped.

It wasn't long until the Bulldogs went all out and scored two more shots putting them back in the lead by three. Orion was about to make another shot until he got blocked and intercepted by the Bulldogs and we were back on defense. As they passed the ball to each other while reaching down the other end, my new opponent was about to jump up and dunk it had I not jumped in and blocked him only that he was bigger than me and he knocked me down to floor on my back causing the ref to blow his whistle. Okay, that hurt, a lot.

 **(A/N: Start at Verse 3.)**

Colton and Adam helps me up as I took deep breaths from that impact I had.

"You're alright buddy?" Colton asked with concern.

"Sort of," I said gulping hard on some air as they led me to the other side of the court where both teams and the ref were waiting while I held my stomach like I was about to throw up only I wasn't.

"You did it man, you drew a foul. Nice job." Adam said with a small smile as he gave me a firm grip on my shoulder. "You're up for free throws." Oh boy that's just what I needed, to have everything riding on me.

"Come on Bryce!" I looked to see Coach Bush cheering for me.

"Let's go Bryce!" I heard Amber yelled.

"You can do this Bryce!" I turned and saw Mrs. Pennington there in the front showing her school spirit.

"Go Bryce!" I turned to see my family cheering me on.

Oh man even that isn't helping me. I was sure to be hyperventilating and it's not making it easy on my asthma. What if I miss or screw up or even pass out? I'll be a total laughing stock for sure and an embarrassment to the team and this school as Orion thinks I am. Just when I was thinking about backing out, I heard something,

 **(A/N: Start at where Gabriella joins in with Troy.)**

" _You can do it Bryce."_ What the! I looked around the gym as the crowd continues making noises. Okay, I must be going crazy! I did _not_ just hear my girlfriend speaking to me in such a… echoing kind of way!

" _Bryce, you can do this. I believe in you."_ I looked around until I saw the Cullens and Jacob there cheering me on however the only person I saw was Lucina, as if she was the only one here in the stands, as she gave me a smile of support.

"Come on Bryce!" She cheered as she and the rest of the girls waved their pompoms in the air. It was at that moment, everything inside me went away as I felt something new, different than what happened to me this morning; stronger, confident and determined. This was something I needed. I smiled as I blew a kiss to Lucina like shooting a basketball and she playfully catches it. This is it; it's time to turn it up. Game on!

I got into position as the ref handed me the ball while the rest of the players got into their position.

"You better not choke, Wheezy." Orion said with a face of disgust. No doubt he saw me and Lucina.

I ignored him as I bounced the ball a couple of times until I shot the ball straight into the net making a swish earning a fair cheer from my school. I got high fives from Colton and Adam as I got the ball again earning another chance for a shot which I got our team another point trailing us behind by one point and one minute left in the game.

South Central High got the ball and tried to make another attempt to score but failed once again because of me. Colton got the rebound and passes it to Adam. He dribbles it down half way down the court until he passes it to Travis. As Travis makes it to the other side of the court with only twenty seconds left, he passes it to Orion and Orion runs up to the net and takes the shot only the Bulldogs wouldn't let it happen knowing that Orion is the key to our team as two of their players stopped Orion causing him to lose the ball falling into Adam's hands. With ten seconds left, he passes it to Colton. Five seconds left. Colton looks to find an open so that he may passes it to Orion until he passes it to me.

Wait me?! I thought as the ball went into my hands seeing that I was unguarded. I panicked for a split-second staring at the ball and without even thinking due to my body having a mind of its own, I heard the crowd gasped as I tossed the ball before the Bulldogs tried to stop me to the hoop until,

 **(A/N: End song.)**

Swish! Nothing but net just as the buzzer rang as our school cheered the loudest while I just stood there in shock. Wait, did I just do that?

"Bryce!" I turned to see Colton happily yelled as he jumped on me for a hug.

"You did it man! We won!" Adam cheered as he also hugged me. We did? Wait a minute, I am the reason our team won? If I thought what I did was shocking, seeing my whole team minus Orion, who just stood where he was looking in shocked and in disbelief, coming at me, happily congratulating me with high fives and hugs.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Travis said as he high fived me.

"Nice one bro!" Drew said hugging me while ruffling my hair.

"Bryce, I take back everything I ever said about you," D.J. said as he flung his arm over my neck and I saw him having a smile on his face to me. "You're the man!" He said as he gave me a pounded fist. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more shocked, the entire cheer squad went up to me giving me lots of hugs and kisses. All of them except for Ariel who looked disgusted. Soon, I was taken by surprised when D.J. and Drew got me sitting on their shoulders and hoisted me up.

"Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!" They cheered along with the rest of the school minus a few people I see and that were Mitch, Falkner and Sierra. I saw my family and Lucina and the Cullens cheering me on the loudest. I looked around me to see the entire school surrounding me as they cheered my name, and it's not in a mean way. This was worship. Wow, so this is what it's like to be popular. I thought.

I was soon brought down when I heard Coach Bush calling my name. He led me over to a man with black hair in his early thirties wearing a grey suit.

"Bryce Summers is it?" The guy asked and I nodded my head. "Coach Donavan Crump of the University of Washington's men's basketball team. That was an awesome shot you did back there." He said as he and I shook hands.

"Thanks." I said feeling flattered that the coach from UW came here just to compliment me on the final shot I did.

"I'm telling you the way you played out there was amazing, something I'm sure UW will want to see from you next season." Coach Crump said to me with a smile. Wait, what did he just say?

"M-M-Me?" I asked in complete shock earning a nod from Coach Crump as Coach Bush smiled big at me. "B-B-But Orion –"

"Yeah number one may be good but he's not UW player material the way I saw it tonight." Coach Crump said waving his hand like it was nothing. " _You_ on the other hand the way you played that final shot, how you interact with your team, or tried to with number one over there, and the attitude and determination in your eyes I saw out there, that's the kind of player I'm looking for. So what do you say kid?"

"I-I-I-I I'm in." I said earning another handshake from Coach Crump as he smiled big.

"I'll be sending the information to Coach Bush and he'll fill you in. I'll be seeing you in Huskies uniform next season." Coach Crump said.

"A done deal." I said as Coach Crump nodded his head and left.

"Congratulations Bryce, I knew you could do it." Coach Bush said giving me a shake on my shoulders before he went over to the South Central High team thanking them for a good game while I was just stood where I was completely speechless.

I don't believe this; the coach from UW chose _me_ to be on their school's team? Me over Orion who's been on varsity since freshmen year? This is unbelievable. I just can't believe this night. I don't know what could ruin this moment. The answer to that was answered when I felt a hard grip on shoulder and forcefully turned me around facing someone who is not at all pleased. I had a feeling this wouldn't be good.

"What the fuck! That was so not cool!" Orion said angrily.

"What the hell is your problem now Orion?" I asked.

"My problem is that you stole my spot to get on the UW team!" Orion said. He does know he can still go to that school and try out for that team right?

"Would you stop blaming me for how things didn't turn out the way you wanted. It's not my fault the coach wanted me instead of you the way you behaved at the game." I said getting pissed. I'm getting sick and tired of this guy now. And to think I used to be scared of him.

"Oh yeah sure blame me when you stole my spot for UW, stole my moment at the game and stole Lucina from me!" Orion said. What! The! Hell! Is Orion that dense?

"How many times do I have to get it through your thick head? Lucina was never yours and she never will be!" I said. "She's my girlfriend and that's final! Get the hell over it! You don't deserve Lucina, at all! It's not my fault that Karma is finally being a bitch to you!"

At that moment, Orion snapped and threw a punch at me but I quickly dodged it to the side due to my reflexes, however that was a big mistake. As it if everything was in slow motion, my eyes widened in horror when I saw Orion's fist made contact with Lucina's face and she started falling.

"Lucina!"

* * *

 **Oh shit, that is not good. Again, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but you know this is how I go. I don't want to write another long chapter because this was longer than I originally planned. Please review.**


	14. Celebration

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I figured that this was a two part so I'm updating it now. Enjoy!**

 **Previously, Bryce's team had a game against their opponent and his school won when he scored the winning shot earning him a spot in UW however someone is not please and hasn't been a good sport.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Celebration**

 _As it if everything was in slow motion, my eyes widened in horror when I saw Orion's fist made contact with Lucina's face as she started falling._

" _Lucina!"_

Bryce's POV

I nearly froze when Lucina fell to floor until everything I saw went red as my body started shaking and without even thinking, I charged towards Orion with rage.

How dare he hurt my Lucina! How dare he do this to her! He hit my girlfriend and he's gonna pay!

I charged at Orion but he didn't fall down as he grabbed me and next thing that happened was that I ended up on the floor with him on top of me. There were screams and commotion but I didn't pay attention as I was trying to fight off Orion only for him to pull some cheap shot and punch me a couple of times, one or two of those were to the face, until he was suddenly off of me. I took my chances and got up and was about to run at Orion again only to be pulled back and being held by the arms.

"Whoa Bryce, chill out!" Colton said as I tried to break free.

"Dude, you can stop now!" Adam said as I heard the ref blowing the whistle and everything started to show its color.

"What is going on here?" Coach Bush asked sounding very upset. "This is not how teammates treat each other."

"I saw it happen. Bryce attacked Orion first!" Mr. Bitters said when he came up and went to Orion's side. Are you freaking kidding me?!

"Wrong, Orion started it all; he attacked Bryce first only Bryce avoided it and instead punched Lucina!" Colton said very angrily.

"It's true; Orion was upset because Bryce won us the game and got offered the spot to UW and Orion blamed it all on Bryce. I heard it all. Bryce attacked Orion only because Orion hit Lucina." Adam said as some of people around started talking, defending me.

Wait a minute, Lucina! I totally forgot about her. I turned to see her still on the floor sitting up holding her face and by her side were Carlisle and Tiffany. I saw Edward, Lucas, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were being restrained by their girlfriends while Jalen was being held by Esme as he and the guys were fueled with rage while trying to get to Orion. Wow, Lucas wasn't kidding about how much he and the other guys cared about Lucina. Their anger doesn't look normal.

"Orion punched a girl?" Someone asked in shock.

"I can't believe him!"

"I didn't know he was capable of doing that."

"How could he!"

More outbursts came and none of them were pleasant to Orion.

"That's it Orion, you are done! You're out of this team!" Coach Bush yelled at him.

"You can't cut me off! My father pays for this team!" Orion said.

"Yes I can and I just did! Plus I never asked for your money and that's only because the principal accepted it without question!" Coach Bush snapped.

"Have you forgotten that Bryce started the attack?" Mr. Bitters snapped.

"Have _you_ been watching the whole thing Gilbert and listen that Bryce only reacted due to provoke from Orion striking Lucina and for being a bad sport?" I turned when I heard Mrs. Pennington stepping forward and speaking.

"Look at what he did to Orion!" Mr. Bitters said as he shows Orion to everyone. What am I suppose to be seeing exactly?

"The only thing I see is what's on Bryce!" Coach Bush said and that's when I felt the pain from one of my eyes and near my jaw. OW.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Orion said in disbelief.

"He assaulted the star player!" Mr. Bitters snapped pointing at me.

"Did Orion win the game? Did Orion get a spot in UW? I don't think he's the star player the way most people saw him play tonight." Mrs. Pennington said. "As I've heard from everyone, Bryce seems to be the new star player of the team."

"You're making a big mistake cutting Orion off the team! That'll cost you the championship!" Mr. Bitters said to Coach Bush.

"I don't give a damn that we will win or lose this championship!" Coach Bush yelled. "I'm not having another moment with Orion the way he behaves and treats people on this team! You know full well about athletes being violent and the penalty for it!"

"But Bryce –"

"Enough of your excuses to defend Orion! You saw what happened and you know who started it all. Do I have to bring in my husband here of your neglect on what's really happening?" Mrs. Pennington said causing Mr. Bitters to stare at her angrily remaining silent.

"Orion is off of this team and that's final!" Coach Bush said as the ref went to the principal explaining the actions while Mr. Bitters started arguing in complaint as everyone started leaving.

"Lucina, are you okay?" I asked when I came to her and got down. When I came over to her, I saw Tiffany holding Lucina's face with both hands and had her eyes closed for a while before I came to them. I didn't have time to ask what Tiffany was doing.

"She's alright; she's not seriously hurt other than her jaw being hit and there's nothing seriously damaged." Carlisle said giving me an assured smile.

"Lucina, I am so sorry." I said. "I didn't know you were behind me, I swear!"

"Bryce, it's okay." Lucina said giving me a smile as she held her face with one hand.

"No it's not! If I have known you were there, I wouldn't have let Orion hit you." I said.

"But then you would take the hit." Lucina said turning to a frown.

"Better me than you." I said.

"I'm okay with that." Jalen said and I turned to see him and the other guys to have calmed down.

"Jalen!" Tiffany said to him.

"Bryce, I'm fine. Really, everything's alright now." Lucina said as I turned back on her smile as she took my hand. I pulled Lucina closed to me as I gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and hugged her tight. I am never letting anything happen to Lucina ever again, ever.

"Well then, now that everything is settled, why don't we all head over to our place for Bryce's party?" Carlisle said happily as he, Tiffany, Lucina and I got up after Carlisle checked on me.

"I'll meet you guys there. I gotta meet up with my family and we'll see you then." I said and Lucina and her family agreed before they left the gym.

"Seriously Bryce, did you have any idea what you were thinking out there?" Ellie asked.

"Well technically his body was doing all the thinking which I always thought the brain does all the work." Dexter said.

"There's more to it than brains Dexter." Trina said.

"Well can you blame me for what Orion did to Lucina?" I said.

"I still think that was pretty awesome the way you took on Orion." Russell said with a laugh. "This is why I always look up to you man."

"Bryce, you could've been seriously hurt." Ellie said to me.

"Ellie, I'm not a kid anymore. I know how to take care of myself." I said.

"You said that on your thirteenth birthday." Austin said.

"Still, I know what I'm doing." I said.

My family and I are now in the 2014 family van with me driving to the Cullen's house right after the game. First there was the talk of congratulations for me getting a spot into UW and then later it was about the fight I had with Orion. He officially has been cut off from the team as I remained untroubled and stayed. To say Orion and Mr. Bitters were pissed was an understatement.

"Is Lucina gonna be okay?" Nina asked from the middle seat with Ellie and Russell while Dexter was sitting in the back with the twins and Austin in the front with me.

"She's fine. Nothing seriously wrong from what Carlisle told me." I said.

"She's lucky to have a doctor like Carlisle. He really knows his stuff. I mean look at what he did for you." Austin said.

"I saw him and gosh he's gorgeous!" Tori said with a dreamy look.

"So are the rest of the guys." Trina said.

"I can't wait to personally meet the ladies of Lucina's family." Russell grinned rubbing his hands together.

"I wouldn't count on you hitting it off with them Russ." I said trying to hold my laugh.

"What, you saying they all have boyfriends? What they won't know won't hurt them and I'm sure the ladies won't mind me giving a few introductions." Russell said.

"Oh, that's not exactly it, although you're close." I said holding my chuckles leaving Russell in confusion.

"Bryce, do you even know where you're going?" Dexter asked seeing that we're in the middle of the road where the trees are showing.

"I had that same question when I first came here Dex." I said as continue driving. It wasn't long until a few minutes later we arrived at the Cullen house.

"Wow!" Nina said when she and the rest of my family saw the house and I don't blame their reaction.

"Oh," Tori said.

"My," Dexter said.

"Gosh!" Trina finished.

"Damn!" Austin said completely dumbstruck.

"This is where they live?" Ellie asked in shock as she and rest continue gaping at the house.

"Bryce, I will love you forever if you marry Lucina." Russell said up close to my seat as I playfully shoved his face back down to his seat. Once everyone was done gawking over the house, we all got out of the car and made our way to the front door where Carlisle answered.

"Hello everyone," He greeted with a smile as we all came in. "Austin, Ellie, it's nice to see you again." He said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to see you again as well Carlisle." Austin said.

"These are our kids; that's Dexter, Nina, Tori, Trina and Russell." Ellie said pointing at the others as they greeted Carlisle while being mesmerized of the inside of the house.

"This place is awesome!" Russell said as we all arrived at the living room.

"Why thank you." We all turned to see Esme coming in with the others where I happily got a hug and kiss from Lucina. I rolled my eyes when Tori and Trina were swooning over the guys after they and everyone else went through introductions while Dexter nearly froze from meeting the girls. Russell though, this was something I'm dying to see.

"Well hello there," Russell said with a smile as he slides over to Bella. "Russell Swift, athlete, dancer, soon-to-be high school freshman and –" He was about to shake Bella's hand when he was cut off.

"Should stay away from my Bella!" Edward said coming to her side giving Russell who jumped from his sudden appearance, a glare. Did I just hear Edward growl? Oh well. Russell was surprised seeing Edward with his arm around Bella's waist but shrugged and went for Rosalie.

"The name's Russell and might I say –"

"I say back off of my woman!" Emmett said coming to Rosalie's side. Now Russell's even more shocked.

"Ain't gonna happen partner." Jasper said in his Texas accent when Russell came to Alice as Jasper has his arms around her.

"Guess again pal." Lucas said taking Krystal's hand when Russell approached her. I couldn't help but laugh when Russell tried Nessie.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Jacob said holding Nessie.

"What, you're all dating, each other?!" Russell asked in complete dumbstruck.

"Why yes, yes we are." Krystal said with a smile.

"But aren't you all like siblings?" Dexter asked looking at them all.

"Apart from Jacob, we all don't think of ourselves as siblings since we're all adopted. It would be so weird." Nessie said.

"I love it!" Trina squealed.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" Tori squealed.

"I find that very strange and unusual but sweet and special." Dexter said as Russell looked to see Tiffany there. Was I hearing things again or did Jalen growled? I looked to see him having a face like he's ready to kill Russell. Damn, Jalen really cares about his sisters.

"What about you?" Russell asked Tiffany when he approached her cautiously before he does anything.

"Like Jalen, I'm with someone right now and we're very serious." Tiffany answered with a smile as she showed him a ring on her finger. I guess she's engaged.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Russell said as we all laughed.

"I told ya." I said.

"Okay, now that we know that Russell should stay clear of the girls here, how about we show you all the place before we start this party?" Esme said to my family. "We're just waiting for the cake to arrive."

While, Carlisle and Esme shows my family their home, Alice told me and Lucina to leave the room while they get it set up for my party. Jalen told me, okay maybe threatened, that I stay with Lucina indoors and to keep the door open. Like I'm that type of guy to do so, especially in someone else's home.

"I see Jalen's warming up to me." I chuckled as Lucina, wearing a light blue short dress, and I walked down the hallways hand in hand.

"He does love you. He just doesn't want to admit it." Lucina teased as she and I laughed. "I love this shirt by the way. It really matches your eyes." She said pointing at my new blue dress shirt I'm now wearing.

"Thank Alice for it." I said as we continued walking around the place.

"You just really love coming here, don't you?" Lucina said when we came inside Carlisle's office.

"I can't help it if this here has my interest. It's very fascinating at how amazing this painting is." I said when we looked at a large frame that is twice as wide as the door where the canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around pillars and off marbled balconies.

When I was first been given a tour of this place and saw this painting, I was quite amazed at it especially since at how the four figures looked like gods since they are extremely beautiful as the Cullens and all have pale skin.

"You know, now that I've taken a closer look at it, that guy over there sure looks a lot like Carlisle." I said pointing at the Carlisle lookalike. I find it strange how those two look alike but come on, that can't possibly mean they are the same person. That would mean that Carlisle would be born in the 1600s or something. That would be crazy.

"Yeah, he's um, Carlisle's ancestor. The rest are like the 'Nighttime patrons of the arts.' He was studying in Italy when he came across them." Lucina said mentioning the two black hair men and one with white blonde hair. I don't know why but for some reason those three just creeps me out.

"Lucina, am I being crazy that I don't like those three even if I've never met them?" I asked still staring at them.

"Actually, no," I turned to Lucina when she answered. "If it makes you feel any better, my family and I don't really like them either."

"How come?"

"Carlisle's ancestor had a… bad history with them later on and it kinda affects our family." Lucina explained.

"Ouch." I said. "I hate to meet them if they were still here." I expected a laugh from Lucina but instead she looked tense and sad. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… I'm just worried about later on, you know when you graduate." Lucina said looking up at me.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. I still haven't made any plans on what I want to do afterwards." I said.

"But you got offered to join the basketball team in UW." Lucina pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll go there. Besides, I don't know if I want to go to college after high school." I said. "All I know is that what I want to do after this is to be with you. As long as I have you in my life, it's already complete."

"How would you know that? You're not a psychic." Lucina said with a little teased causing us to laugh.

"I know because there's just something about you that is so special. You really turned my life upside down in a good way when we first met. I always felt like the world around me and I, aren't… compatible." I said. "With you though, I feel normal around you and your family."

"Um… we're not as normal as you think we are." Lucina said.

"Okay so some of them, like Emmett is so childish even though he's big and scary second to Jacob, while he's a teddy bear and Alice is some crazy energetic pixie with no limits aren't what you call normal." I said with a laugh and so did Lucina. "My point is, as long as I'm in your world, everything around myself makes me complete." I said flashing her my smile causing Lucina to blush.

"I'm just lucky to have you." Lucina said wrapping her arms around me while she places her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Man she feels so amazing in my arms. "I just want to be with you forever if we could."

"I can promise you that I will make it happen when that time comes." I said kissing her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bryce." Lucina said.

"Believe me, I'm a man of my word." I said causing Lucina to look up and kiss me on the lips. Nothing can top that and nothing could ruin this moment. Except, maybe…

"It's time!" Alice sang happily as we turned to see her coming inside without even knocking. "It's time! It's time! It's time!" She said as she started tugging my arm. Well, so much for a little privacy. Then without warning, Alice dragged me out of the room with Lucina behind us. Where the hell does this tiny girl get her strengths?

Alice soon led me and Lucina back to the living room where everything has changed. The room has dimmed down on the lights and instead were replaced by candles that are placed everywhere along with bundles of blue and white roses. Wow, they did all this that fast? In the room was Lucina's and my family all together along with Colton and Amber who just arrived and they were all dressed up. Even my family changed their outfits. I'm guessing Alice's doing. I'm also surprised how she convinced Russell into wearing that dress shirt since he's not the formal type of guy.

"Wow, guys, you really didn't have to do all of this." I said when we came in.

"Believe us, we didn't have to, but Alice dragged us into it." Carlisle chuckled as he came over to pat my back.

"But we wanted to though. Happy Birthday Bryce!" Esme smiled as she came over to hug me.

"Thanks Esme." I said as I hugged her back and soon everyone came over to wish me a Happy Birthday.

"Dude, did you know your girlfriend lives in a big ass house?" Colton said when he and Amber came over to me.

"Yes I did actually." I chuckled.

"Bryce, you must be the luckiest guy ever." Amber said after giving me a hug.

"Yeah I mean you have a beautiful girlfriend with such a rich family, you made varsity, you won us the big game against our rival school where we kicked their asses for the first time ever _and_ you got offered to go to UW. What happened to you man?" Colton asked in amazement.

"I guess Lucina turned my world around when I first met her." I said.

"You keep this up Bryce and I have a feeling you're gonna have the best senior year that will be better than Orion will ever have." Amber said.

"I hope so." I said.

After the birthday wishes, everyone started giving me presents as I opened them. Alice, no surprises there, got me new clothes and the same with Rosalie, Edward and Bella got me some CDs of my favorite artists, Nessie and Jacob got me an engraved silver bracelet, Lucas and Krystal got me a handmade drawing of me and Lucina Krystal made (that girl can seriously draw), Emmett and Jasper got me a multi-pocket knife, Tiffany and Jalen gave me a Birth Month Flower Necklace and Carlisle and Esme got me free round trip tickets to wherever I wanna go. How could these people spend so much on me?

My family's present was very touching. They got me a big collage photo frame of me and my time with them in photos; me kicking Russell's ass in basketball, wrestling with Dexter while he effortlessly fails to defend himself, being dressed up and putting on makeup by Tori and Trina, giving Nina a piggy back, being hugged and kissed by Ellie and Austin getting me in a playful arm choke hold and in the middle was my name with the number eighteen on it. Words can't help me tell them how amazing this gift is.

"There's more," Ellie said as she and Austin came over to me. "We have one more gift for you."

"When we took you in, we were given something apart from your baby pictures from your father when he passed away, him and your mother." Austin explained. My parents? Austin pulled out two white envelopes from his pocket. "We were told to give these to you on this day and well, here you go." I took the letters in my hands and slowly opened the first one from my dad.

 _Hello son,_

 _It's been awhile since you've heard from me and I'm truly sorry about that. I'm sorry if I could no longer be with you like your mother. I hope you can understand that I still love you even when I'm not with you, I always will be._

 _Anyways, Happy Eighteenth Birthday Bryce. I hope you're having a good one where you are celebrating with the people around you that love and care about you. I hope Austin and Ellie has taken really good care of you because there's no one else I know better that will raise you than the guy I owe my life to and his wife. I love you my son, always._

 _Dad_

I opened my mom's letter and I didn't know how else to say how I felt.

 _Bryce,_

 _I am writing you this letter because I will not be there to care for you. The past nine months that I have carried you were the best of my life. I love you even though I held you in my arms for a few hours. I'm sure you'll grow up to look like your father with his hair as you have my eyes._

 _Just know that I have never left you Bryce. I am still here. I will always watch over you and I will always send you my love. I hope that whatever you are doing, wherever you are, I hope that you're happy. One more thing; I left something for you in my will that is very special for you and someone else. I will be watching you and your father, if he's still there, and the people around you and happy eighteenth birthday my boy._

 _Love Always & Forever_

 _Your mother_

I did everything I could to hold back the tears when I finished reading my parent's letters. I didn't know I would miss them that much. I may have hardly known them but I still love them, always. I felt Lucina's hand on mine and suddenly, I pulled her close to me as I cried into her shoulders while she wraps her arms around me and buried her head to my chest as she rubs my back.

"It's okay man, I know how you feel. I remember when I read my family's letters when they died." Lucas said after me and Lucina pulled apart. "It makes you wish they are still here, but they are."

"Yeah, your parents are with you no matter what." Krystal said.

"Your parents sound like great people." Esme said.

"And we know it's not the same talking to them in person," Austin said. "But…"

"I know, but at least I know that they're watching me," I said turning to him and Ellie with a smile. "I'm just glad that I have you guys and I love you both." Ellie was in tears as she came over to hug me after Lucina got out of the way.

"And we love you too Bryce." She said as Austin joined in.

"Hey, what about us?" I turned when I heard Russell and saw him and the rest of my foster siblings smiling with the tears in their eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle. I could understand them but Russell is someone I never thought to have a soft side.

"Get over here guys." I said and Austin and Ellie got out of the way just in time as they all tackled me for a hug. "You know I love you all even though you annoy me to death." I said as we all laughed. I'm just thankful that not only do I have these people as my family but Lucina and the Cullens as well. I couldn't ask for a better present. Wait, I'm an idiot. I forgot about,

"It's my turn to give you my gift." Lucina said when my siblings and I broke apart. I saw her holding a small blue package in her hands. "I thought I would do this last." She said as she nervously handed me my present. I opened it to see a small black heart shaped photo frame with the words "P.S." on top and "I Love You" on the bottom and in the center was a photo of Lucina and I together.

"Lucina, this is amazing!" I said in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Lucina asked while blushing.

"I absolutely love it!" I said causing Lucina to smile big and come over to my open arms for a hug.

"Bryce, Lucina, over here." I turned to see Ellie holding out her camera pointing at me and Lucina.

"Come on, show us the love." Alice squealed as she too held out her camera.

"Don't leave me out." Krystal said as she brought out her sketchpad and started drawing.

After Krystal drew several drawings and having my pictures taken, it was time for cake. I was amazed when Esme and Carlisle brought it in a three layer chocolate cake where on the bottom reads out "Happy 18th Birthday Bryce" in purple icing and the middle was made into a basketball net where the top reads out "Congratulations" and on the final layer was the orange basketball.

Soon everyone was eating the cake along with the food that was made by Esme. Okay, scratch that; everyone except the Cullens minus Lucina, Nessie and Jacob were eating while the rest just chat with my family. Damn, they really are on a serious diet but eh, who am I to judge.

"So Bryce, dating a younger woman? Hot!" Emmett said when he came up to me as I was eating my slice of cake and I saw him grinning as he wiggles his eyebrows at me earning a smack in the head by Jalen.

"OW! I was just joking." Emmett said while rubbing his head.

"And I was being serious." Jalen said.

"Jalen, you know you love me man." I teased.

"Well you are my friend and you really do care about Lucina, so of course I love you. If I didn't, I would've kicked your ass right now." Jalen smirked.

"Jalen!" Tiffany said slapping his chest as he laughed. "Don't listen to him Bryce. That's just his way of expressing his love and we really want to thank you for being with Lucina."

"I should be thanking you two for giving me a chance to be with your sister." I said. "She's the best thing that has ever happen to me. I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have her."

"Well I'm sure life would be easier for me. I'm joking!" Jalen laughed when Tiffany raised her hand ready to strike.

"You're pretty, like Snow White." I turned to see Nina talking to Esme.

"Thank you sweetie but I'm not as pretty as you." Esme smiled.

"Are you kidding me? You're incredibly beautiful, all of you guys." Tori said.

"Yeah, even Rosalie is beautiful above normal." Trina said looking at her.

"Why thank you." Rosalie smiled.

"And you all aren't related?" Dexter asked.

"No, just Nessie with Edward, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper. Bella and Lucas are cousins." Carlisle said.

"I still can't believe you're all dating each other." Russell huffed while I laughed.

"You're like that one girl who's also pretty." Nina said.

"What girl?" Bella asked.

"I think she's talking that girl we saw at the park a few weeks ago." Trina said.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked slowly.

"We didn't catch it because we never got to meet her except for Russell which you can understand why." Dexter said with a chuckle. "But she has really black long hair and she is just as beautiful as you guys except her skin isn't pale like yours, probably similar to Nessie and Lucina."

For some reason, I saw Edward staring at my foster siblings and had a concentration look on his face. That's not the weird thing; Lucina's family looked a bit frozen. Something's up to them but I don't think they don't wanna talk about it so I decided to change the subject.

"You failed to get another girl Russ?" I teased and we continued the party until Colton and Amber left and my family announced that it was time for us to go. I thanked the Cullens for the party and kissed Lucina goodbye and soon my family and I were in the van with Austin driving. As soon as we arrived home and after everyone went off to bed, I went into my bedroom where I closed the door behind me and set down all of my gifts. I sighed happily as I changed into my pajamas and went to my desk to pull out my journal.

 _ **December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **2025**_

 _I must be the luckiest guy ever as Amber says. I don't know how this happened. First, I became friends with one of the Cullens and soon all of them. Second, I'm dating the most beautiful girl in existence as my girlfriend. Third, I suddenly started getting popular. How you ask? Four, I scored the winning game for my school against our rivals where we beat them for the first time ever. Fifth, I got offered to go to UW on a basketball scholarship. And finally, things are not looking so hot for Orion. He's really taking a downfall this year. So much for being the top dog of our school. Wow, just wow._

I closed my journal and put it away and soon I flop onto my bed not being able to get rid of the grin of my face. This has been the best birthday ever!

Jalen's POV

Today was one hell of a night. First it started at the big game Bryce play against their school rivals. Bryce was good out there but unfortunately he couldn't outshine Orion. Believe me, it took a lot of control not to run over to the court and kill Orion for trying to get Lucina's attention. Why is he so obsessed with my daughter?

Anyway, our school was getting creamed in the first half and my family and I can overhear our team in their locker room where the team minus Colton and this dude Adam blames Bryce for it. Have you not seen yourself out on the court Orion? But our team was able to put their heads together and soon caught up to the other team.

It wasn't until later Bryce got knocked down to the floor getting a foul from the other team and Bryce was up for free throws. My family and I could hear Bryce panicking judging from his heartbeat when the pressure was getting to him. Just when I thought he was gonna freak out, Bryce looked around until he saw us but mostly Lucina. According to Edward, Bryce thought he heard Lucina talking to him in his head, which was to boost his confidence, and that's when I realized Lucina was using her gift communicating to him. I was gonna scold Lucina for using her gift in public but Edward assured me that Bryce thought it was one of those special connection for couples. I guess that makes sense to the humans but Lucina should be more careful.

Anyway, Bryce felt more confident from the look in his eyes as he blew Lucina a kiss and scored two shots although his team is still one point away. They were able to get the ball but Orion failed the shot since the other team anticipated that however the ball was still in our team's possession as it was passed around until it ended up in Bryce's hands. Without even thinking, Bryce shoots and won the game for our school and what's shocking is how everyone minus Orion and friends were treating Bryce like some sort of hero.

While the school, along with us (yes, I was cheering too because what Bryce did was awesome), was cheering, Alice had a vision and my unasked question was answered when Bryce's coach called him over to meet with the coach of UW where he is offering Bryce to be on their team. I almost laughed when I saw Orion's disbelief face when he overheard them. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Orion blamed Bryce for everything that has happened to him especially for taking Lucina away from him. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

Then Orion did something that set me off; he punched Lucina. Lucina was about to walk behind Bryce until he moved without knowing she was there just as Orion struck her. I wasn't the only one who wanted to rip that guy apart for what he did to my daughter. All the guys minus Carlisle were trying to reach Orion only to be held back by their love ones while I was being held by Esme. Oh yeah, Bryce was also mad, so mad that he tackled Orion and started a fight. As soon as those two were broken up, Mr. Bitters shows up and thinks Bryce should be punished. Why doesn't that surprise me? What does surprise me is when the whole school and team defended Bryce when Orion started it all. With help from Mrs. Pennington, Orion has been cut off from the team.

During that, Tiffany came to Lucina's side and used her gift to heal Lucina's jaw. I know Lucina is part vampire but she has human traits as well. Thankfully it wasn't too serious from what Carlisle said. Once everything was settled, we all drove back to the main house to meet up with Bryce's family along with Colton and Amber to celebrate his birthday. I was about run over there and kill Bryce's sibling Russell when he tries to flirt with my wife after his failed attempt with the other women but Russell couldn't believe his luck when he sees that we're all dating (not knowing that we are all married minus Jacob and Nessie who will be).

Bryce started opening his presents from all of us and soon got letters from his parents. It was really a tough one for Bryce reading his parent's letters and hearing that even though they aren't with him now, they never left like my parents have. I just wish I could see them again.

While everyone was eating the food, those who can eat that is, Nina said how she and her siblings met a girl at a park who looks like Nessie and Lucina, being beautiful and have the less pale skin feature. When they mention very black long hair, my family and I froze for a second into realizing who they could be talking about, but surely it couldn't be.

"Please tell me that we all know who those kids were talking about." Emmett said when it was just me and my family and Jacob left.

"We're all thinking that same thing; they saw Jemma." Edward explained.

"But what's Jemma doing back in Forks?" Rosalie asked.

"I think the better question is _why_ she's back in Forks and didn't come to us." Jasper said.

"Alice, do you see anything unusual happening?" Carlisle asked. Alice went blank for a moment until she came back.

"No, the Volturi's future is just as normal as they go but other than that, nothing." She answered. Man, her future sure is being helpful. I thought sarcastically.

"Okay, so what should we do? Do we find Jemma and demand to ask her where the hell she's been and what she's doing here?" I asked.

"And where is she may I ask? Because if I recall, we can't track her down since she has no scent and none of your guys' gifts have any effect on her." Jacob pointed out.

"Does Bryce's family know or at least found something?" Nessie asked and Edward shook his head.

"No, she just took off right when Russell was about to introduce himself to her." He explained.

"They're lucky to be alive though." Esme said. "Who knows if Jemma was thirsty at that time and would've attacked Bryce's siblings." Lucina shuddered.

"So what is she doing here then if she's on her own instead of being here with us?" Tiffany asked.

"None of this is making any sense at all." Krystal said. "What is going on?"

"You mean 'Why us?' is the question. Don't we ever get to enjoy a 'normal' life for once?" Lucas asked. "Crazy, unexpected, mysterious things always happens to us, this family."

"You know when I ask for excitement, I didn't mean something confusing as hell." Emmett said.

"If this is the Volturi's future though, why drag us into it? Can't the problem just be _their_ problem?" Bella asked. Now that is a good question. I'd like a moment where I don't get in the middle of someone's conflict.

"I'd like to know where does, Raymundo and Jemma fit into all of this." Carlisle said.

"That's a question that not even we know." Edward said. "It's just another piece of the puzzle that might remain unsolved."

"I'm scared." Lucina said in fear.

"Don't worry kiddo," I said wrapping my arm around my daughter. "Nothing's gonna happen to us." At least I hope so.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Are you still confused? All will be revealed in time. Also, something big is gonna happen in this next chapter. Please review.**


	15. Christmas Suprises

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Bryce celebrates his birthday and is having an amazing year as things are looking bright for him. Meanwhile the Cullens learn that Jemma is back but for why and what is going on is a mystery to them. Guess we'll never know… for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Christmas Surprises**

Jalen's POV

It's that time of year, Christmas. Everyone loves the holidays, even me. True I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time. I mean I've done it with my old coven but we never done anything special except spending time together.

Anyways, this is my first Christmas with my family and I'm very excited for it. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is Alice. You see Alice plus Christmas equals over the top. I don't know what Esme was thinking letting Alice in charge of decorations. It's not like this will be our last Christmas together. At least we're celebrating with Lucas's Christmas tradition he did with his family.

So for decorations, in the living room of the main house stood the biggest tree Alice could find that would fit. It's been decorated with Christmas balls, bunch of lights, beams, ribbons and on top stood an angel. Everywhere in the house had little Christmas trees decorated with fake white snow. The stairs were decorated with beams in a silver, gold or red color. Then there's the part where Alice made a system so that every room had a music number when you opened the door. It annoys the hell out of us, mostly Emmett. Just be thankful it wasn't just traditional Christmas songs that were being played.

Alice not only decorated the place, she did some shopping. No surprises there. Where is the limit to this pixie? Well we're all in need of shopping for presents. I just hope everyone likes my gifts.

It's the twenty fourth of December and everyone minus Jacob who is visiting his family for Christmas before joining ours, is at the main house getting everything ready where outside you can see the sky falling of white snow. Bryce's family is coming over again to celebrate the holidays from the invite by Carlisle and Esme. We also invited my old coven with the Denalis but they wanted to celebrate with each other back in Alaska. Damn, things must be serious between Mordecai and Tanya. Anyways, it's gonna be pack with everyone here. I'm keeping my eye on Bryce so he doesn't sneak around to kiss Lucina under the mistletoe. Speaking of which,

"Oh Jalen," I heard my wife singing to me from the hallways of the main house. I came to see Tiffany standing at the entrance to the living room smiling with hands behind her back batting eyelashes at me. I was confused for a minute until I looked above her and realized that she's under the mistletoe. Oh hell yeah! I thought as I chuckled and approached my wife with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Tiffany." I said.

"Merry Christmas Jalen." She said and soon I leaned towards my wife for a kiss. As my hands were around her waist as her arms went around my neck, I heard giggling along with something that just been shot.

"OW!" Tiffany and I broke apart and would be blushing to see Nessie, Lucina, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Lucas standing there watching us. Judging by Emmett rubbing his head, Lucas shot another aura sphere at him.

"I don't think I have to ask what was that all about." I teased as everyone minus Emmett laughs.

"Geez, can't a guy give a joke without getting hit or shot at?" Emmett asked.

"If you learn to keep your mouth shut or not saying anything so idiotic then yes you can." Bella laughed as Alice arrived.

"Bryce and his family will be with us in half an hour and Jacob will be here shortly from Rachel's place." She said. "Also, Charlie and Sue will be dropping by."

"Wait, grandpa's not joining us this year?" Nessie asked.

"He and Sue will be joining Leah, Seth, Carly and Nathan with his family." Alice explained. "They're just gonna drop by to deliver their presents for us."

"No doubt Alice knows what they are." Tiffany said and then added to Alice. "You better not give me another set of clothes for those 'special occasions' again."

"You're not. I promise." Alice smiled causing Tiffany to look at Edward and Lucas suspiciously.

"Whoa, don't ask me. I am not getting involved after the last time that happened between you two." Lucas said holding out his hands in surrender.

"Either way, she'll kill us if we tell you." Edward chuckled.

"I swear Alice, I will –"

"Guess who's here along with some people we know and love?" Jacob called and we all turned to see him ducking his head through the front door and behind him were Charlie and Sue.

"Hey guys." Charlie said.

"Merry Christmas!" Sue greeted happily.

"Charlie!" Lucas yelled as he ran over, in human speed, and happily jumped on Charlie for a hug.

"Oof! Stop doing that Lucas. You're not a kid anymore." Charlie said as Lucas let's go of him while the rest of us laughs at those two. "Geez, you haven't done that since you were seven." He said rubbing his arm from the tight hug.

"Ah come on Charlie, you know you love me." Lucas smiled as he thumped Charlie's back while leading him to the living room with the rest of us.

"You are your father's son." Charlie grumbled with a tiny bit of a smile showing.

"Grandpa!" Nessie and Lucina squealed as they both hugged Charlie.

"Hey, how are my favorite girls doing?" Charlie asks while hugging them both.

"Yeah it's nice to hear that you love me too dad." Bella teased as she walks over to him.

"I have to show love to my granddaughters, don't I?" Charlie asks as he gave Bella a hug.

"Charlie, Sue, what a nice surprise." Esme said smiling as she and the rest of our family came in to greet Charlie and Sue.

"We're just here to drop off your guys' presents before we take off." Sue said after setting down some wrapped presents under the tree before being hugged by all of us. "Nathan's family is having a big dinner at their place and I'm sure Seth will be eating all the cooking." She teased.

"Hang on, why don't we give you and Charlie your guys' presents." Esme said as she ushered Sue to come with her along with some of the others to assist them with the gifts while others went off to add a few touches of decorations.

"So Jalen," I turned when Charlie spoke to me. It was just me and him in the living room along with Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Lucas and Krystal. I'm not liking where this is going judging from Edward's expression from staring at Charlie. "How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm good thank you." I said.

"You've been with Carlisle and his family for not too long before you got married to Tiffany, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered slowly.

"What did you do with your life before you live with the Cullens?" Charlie asked eyeing me. I could've sworn that I might have shit myself if I could.

"Um, well… you know… I've been here and there and um… I once had a part time job in Detroit,"

"You mean your time as a runaway for crime on attempt rape to a child?" CRAP!

"Charlie," Edward said when he and Carlisle came to my side. "I know what you're thinking but you need to hear us out."

"Just listen to what Jalen has to say." Carlisle said but Charlie held his hand out to not be interrupted.

"Look, I know Jalen didn't rape that girl." We were all shocked at his response, even Edward.

"You do?" I asked in complete dumbstruck.

"I'm the chief of police Jalen and Lucas's father seems to have rubbed his 'cop senses' on me." Charlie explained. "I know you didn't commit any of that stuff when I found out who you really are. If I have believed that, I would've arrested you before you even got married. Plus I wouldn't arrest you if the Cullens here have a reason for keeping your hide about a secret. I'm in those 'needs to know' basis." Wow, didn't see that one coming.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"Thank you Charlie for understanding." Carlisle said.

"Just know this; I don't know how you guys are gonna clear Jalen's name but I have to warn you to be careful. If people find out about Jalen and you guys are involved with his where about before you get the chance, it could be bad news for all of you and I don't want you all to leave Forks so soon." Charlie said. "Also, if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this."

"Thanks for your help." Lucas said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Edward, I'm surprise you weren't expecting that from dad." Bella laughs causing him to look at Edward in confusion.

"You're sometimes hard for me to read unlike everyone else." Edward lied. "I have a knack for reading people."

"And it's really annoying." Krystal huffed causing Lucas to chuckle and give her a kiss.

"Charlie, since you know about Jalen's case, did you by any chance find anything about Elena?" Carlisle asked as I looked at Charlie with a hopeful look as he sighed.

"I couldn't exactly find this Elena Margaret on the list. She's not dead." Charlie said when my face fell. "It could be that she maybe got married or her new family changed her last name but so far nothing."

"Well… as long as she's okay, that's all that matters." I said. I'm glad to hear that Elena's alright even though I'm sad that we're still unable to find her. Alice is still looking for Elena in her visions but she couldn't find her so far. It's not that easy since Elena's human and that Alice doesn't know her that well. Man the things I would've done to make sure Elena is safe and happy with her life.

"Don't worry; we'll find her and clear your name." Charlie said patting my shoulder as I nodded my head. "Just remember to be careful of what you're doing." He added. Soon it was time for Charlie and Sue to leave after they gather their gifts from us and left afterwards.

"Well that went better than we thought." Lucas chuckles after we filled the rest of the family of what just happened with Charlie.

"I'm glad he didn't arrest you daddy." Lucina said hugging me.

"So am I Cina. So am I." I said.

"Man, how hard is it for you guys to find this Elena?" Jacob asked.

"Either she's really good at hiding from us or we are that bad at finding her." Rosalie said.

"I did talk to J. Jenks on the phone earlier and he said that he heard she was adopted by another family after the incident with Jalen and their foster dad but he's still looking for her." Jasper explained. "He's also digging more info about the things Jalen's previous foster family has done. He's got the dirt but the only thing that's missing is Elena. Once we find her, everything will be good to go."

"Let's be careful though. Charlie did warn us if people find out before we get a chance to prove Jalen's innocence." Carlisle said.

"It can't be that hard to keep Jalen's identity a secret. Those humans probably never even heard of the news now." Emmett said with a grin.

"Yeah, who would be interested to hear about most wanted kids?" Lucas teased as I laughed in agreement. Yeah, I shouldn't be that worried. Who would know of my 'crime' that happened twenty years ago?

"Okay so now that we can take a breather about Charlie, can we all get ready for the holidays?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes, let's! We still have some decorations to put up before our guests arrive!" Alice squealed. Oh man.

Once everyone was dress and ready and the place was set up, Bryce and his family arrived at around six.

"Hello everyone," Esme said as she greeted everyone through the hugs. "We're so happy you all came."

"Well we really appreciated you for inviting us to celebrate the holidays with you guys but we feel bad for intruding on your guy's Christmas." Ellie said as Austin places the presents under our tree.

"Yeah, we shouldn't even be here. This is too much." Austin said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. We love you guys and we all thought your family should have a very special Christmas together." Esme smiled. "Technically, you're all already a part of this family."

"Well I'm not complaining about it. OW!" Russell cried when Trina, wait Tori no, one of the twins punched his arm.

"You only wanted to come here because of the cool stuff they have." Tori, I think, said.

"Yeah, says the two girls who wanted to see the entire wardrobe Alice has." Russell said rubbing his arm.

"That's not true." Trina said.

"Yes it is." Nina said with a giggle.

"Anyways, thank you for inviting us over. It's very kind of you." Dexter said.

"We're happy to share the holidays with you guys." Carlisle said smiling when he came in with a tray filled with Christmas cookies and pitcher full of pink lemonade for our guests.

"Merry Christmas sunshine." Bryce said coming over to Lucina flashing a smile to her.

"Merry Christmas angel." Lucina smiled and soon kissed him. I think I wanna gag at the sight I'm seeing but instead,

"Ahem," I coughed loudly enough for those two to break apart. "Excuse me." I lied causing Edward from far away to laugh. Of course he would know. It's just what we fathers do.

"Jalen, behave yourself." Tiffany scolded while slapping my chest. Seriously, if I was human, this would be getting old and painful if she keeps hitting me.

"Come on Tiffany, I think it's a slight improvement; he didn't try to kick my ass in the middle of it." Bryce said jokingly causing him to laugh along with my wife and daughter as I rolled my eyes.

"I could try. OW!" I cried when Tiffany slapped my chest way harder.

"Now you know how I feel." Emmett smiled at me as I nodded my head.

"Come on everyone, it's time to open some presents!" Alice said excitedly and soon all of us gathered around the living room where hundreds of presents were laid out and that's when we started unwrapping presents.

We first started giving our presents to Bryce's family. Austin got the new MVMT watch along with a black Jawbone UP2 and Bellroy Slim Leather Wallet. Ellie received an Art Deco, solid black opal, with diamonds, platinum and white gold necklace along with a massaging foot warmer and a Sari bag. Austin and Ellie were also given two first class tickets for them to go anywhere together where Esme insists that she looks after Bryce and his siblings. Russell was ecstatic with his gifts that include a PS3 gaming system with multiple games included, Beats headphones and a signed football by his favorite players by the Seahawks. Dexter was joyful of his advance chemistry set, a set of new encyclopedia books and a miniature version of BB8 from the Star Wars movie. Tori and Trina, I had to cover my ears even if I can still hear them, screamed at the top of their lungs when they received new outfits (no doubt Alice) makeup kit and tickets to the Justin Bieber concert. Nina loves her gifts of dresses along with an Elsa from Frozen doll and other toys for little girls.

As soon as they were done with their gifts, it was our family's turn. Jacob got a leather band with the Cullen crest on it along with a note that must have meant something to him. Nessie got a white Gucci purse. Jasper got a collection of war books. We laughed when Alice opened her gift where at first was family coupons until she went deeper to see a pink velvet case where it shows a four chain necklace with two medium silver hearts and four small ruby hearts two of which were on top of the silver hearts and in the center of the four was a big heart shaped ruby cut in faucets. Rosalie also got a necklace where it had several dozen little diamonds to make the chain and a teardrop diamond the size of a 50 cent piece laid right below the column of her neck. The whole family and I groaned when Emmett got a small joke book. We're gonna be given serious hell from him. Esme got an emerald necklace with many different shapes. Carlisle got a special gift that involves a key and a note and I'm sure it's something between him and Esme. Bella got a ring with a purple gem in the center. Edward got what appears to be a scrapbook and I'm sure it has to do with him, Bella and Nessie. Lucas got a new laptop and Krystal diamond earrings. Tiffany received an Athena Jewelry Dancing Butterfly Platinum White Gold Plated Austrian Crystal Swarovski Elements Crystal pendant necklace from me as she gave me a Burberry Large Check Stamped Bracelet Watch 38mm.

"Your other gift is for later tonight at our place after Lucina goes to bed." Tiffany whispered in my ear in such a seductive way. Oh hell yeah! I looked at Lucina, who is wearing the headband that has three rows of perfect princess cut diamonds and was cased in gold, receiving her gift from Bryce which is violet earrings. Bryce received his gift from my daughter a necklace where a small glass heart is hanging and on it along with two hearts was engraved,

 _Our First Christmas_

 _Bryce & Lucina_

 _2025_

"This is beautiful Lucina. I love it." Bryce said causing my daughter to smile as he hugs her.

"I love _you_." Lucina smiled.

"I love you." Bryce said, paused for a moment and kissed Lucina on the cheek when he saw me glaring at him. "Um, is there anymore lemonade?" He asked.

"There's another pitcher in the fridge." Esme said and Bryce got up and went out of the living room with the glass in his hands as he gave out a cough.

"This is the most beautiful Christmas ever!" Nina said happily.

"It's not like any other Christmas we celebrated." Dexter said.

"I'll say. This is the best Christmas ever!" Russell said looking at his phone with his new headset.

"How did you even know what we really wanted for Christmas?" Trina asked us all.

"It's like you could either read our minds or see the future!" Tori said causing Alice to giggle as Edward chuckles.

"We call it a hunch." Nessie said with a giggle.

"This is really too much you guys." Austin said admiring all the great gifts he and his family received from us.

"Apparently, we don't believe in too much." Emmett sniggered.

"But seriously, you all shouldn't have spent so much money on us." Ellie said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Bryce has been amazing to Lucina and we all think of him as part of this family therefore you guys are a part of it too." Esme smiled. Okay, I know I'm never okay with my daughter dating but I do like Bryce. He's starting to grow on me and has come a long way. He does show to care about my daughter very much and I'll give him respect for it not that I'll ever show or tell him that. Besides, he is my first ever human friend.

"Thank you!" Nina said as she ran over to hug Esme as she did the same given by the rest of Nina's siblings. Esme was full of happiness filled with love to the kids. How is it that someone like Esme who is like a true mother lost her kid and can never have another? I know we made do for substitutes but she could at least have one of her own.

"Are you enjoying this?" Tiffany asked me.

"For our first Christmas as a family, this is the best I've ever had, ever." I smiled to her.

"I'm glad you say so. Maybe next time we could celebrate with just us and Lucina." Tiffany smiled.

"I don't care as long as I get to be with the two most important women in my life." I said and gave my wife a hug not wanting to make things confusing or suspicious to Bryce and his family if I kiss her.

When I let go of Tiffany, I noticed Edward had a worried expression and I looked to see him staring at Alice who is blanking out. No doubt she's seeing something but what is it that's making Edward so worried and Alice looking like she's struggling.

"Bryce," She whispered when she came back. I was confused until we heard something break along with a thud.

"What was that?" Bella asked and every one of us got up and ran to where it was coming from which is the kitchen.

"BRYCE!"

Bryce was kneeling near the kitchen counter where his hand is holding for support as his other hand was covering his mouth as he was coughing very hard not how you normally see someone cough.

"Bryce!" Lucina cried when Bryce, still coughing, fell to the floor where it was covered with glass shards and pink lemonade and she was about to run over to him but I held her back as Carlisle, Ellie and Austin came to Bryce's aid.

"Bryce, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ellie asked when Carlisle and Austin got Bryce to sit up while Bryce was still coughing uncontrollably as he wheezes.

"He's having an asthma attack." Carlisle answered when Bryce kept on coughing and wheezes as a response. "The muscles of his airways are making things difficult for his breathing."

"Oh no, he forgot to take his inhaler." Austin said as Bryce was wheezing in and out and then went back to coughing.

"Someone help me get Bryce to my lab. I have some treatment during Bryce's visits just in case of emergencies." Carlisle said.

"I got him Doc." Jacob said coming through and scooped up Bryce, who is still coughing, and carried him with no problem inside Carlisle's lab.

"Edward, Jasper, Lucas, I need your guys' help." Carlisle called and those three sprinted, in human speed, after Jacob with Carlisle behind them.

"Lucina, you have to stay here." I told her when she tries to get out of my grip to go with them.

"But Bryce needs me!" Lucina said as I saw her eyes started to leak with tears.

"Carlisle's got it covered. Bryce will be okay." I assured her.

"But Bryce can't make it without me! He needs me by his side. Please!" Lucina cried and then pleaded to me from her head. " _Please daddy."_

I struggled until I looked at Tiffany who nodded. The same with the rest of my family who understood and I said, "Alright but you gotta stay clear." I told her. She nodded her head and we both rushed into the lab.

"Hang on Bryce, you're gonna be okay." Lucas said when I closed the door behind me.

"Bryce," Lucina whispered and I looked to see Bryce, still coughing and wheezing, on some platform bare-chested as Jacob stepped back after placing Bryce down while Lucas placed a mask over Bryce's mouth, where his lips are blue, and nose and Edward and Jasper started operating the machines.

"Bryce needs to inhale the medicine. Make sure that mask is secure." Carlisle instructed and Lucas held the mask securing it over Bryce's mouth and nose, easing some of the coughing as Bryce inhaled the medicine and wheezing for only a bit.

"Bryce is still feeling the pain." Jasper said from feeling Bryce's emotion after two minutes.

"His breathing has becoming rapid." Edward said when Bryce started to cough worst than before.

"Go again on the inhaler." Carlisle instructed while going through the machine and Lucas held the mask for Bryce to breathe.

"Come on Bryce, stay strong buddy." Jacob said after going another round for Bryce to inhale but he's still wheezing while his eyes were closed.

"That's the fifth time we've done this and he's still having a hard time breathing." Jasper said.

"But hold on, he's not coughing or wheezing." Jacob said.

"Is that good?" Lucas asked.

"No, that's his drowsiness." Carlisle said and I did not like the look on his face. "His asthma has been worsening and because of the lack of use of his inhaler, he'll…" The look on his and Edward's faces was something I didn't want to hear, and neither did Lucina.

"No," Lucina whispered at first and then, "NO!" I didn't stop her as she came to Bryce's side.

"Bryce, you can't!" She cried taking his hand as Bryce's heart was still functioning for who knows how long. "Please, you can't! You can't leave me! You promised me that you would be with me! You said so! Please don't leave me!" Lucina said as the tears fell out of her eyes.

I didn't know what happened because Edward said, "Bryce says… that he loves you Lucina." Those words made Lucina cry harder as she hugs Bryce and cries over his body.

"Carlisle, there's got to be another way. You must know something." I said to him seeing that there's still time judging from Bryce's heartbeat. I didn't like to bear to see my daughter like this.

Carlisle was thinking until he turned to Edward who then turned to those of us in the room.

"There is one way," Edward said slowly. "But only if you guys say so."

"We have to change Bryce." Carlisle translated causing Lucina to lift her head up. He didn't have to tell me twice. That would mean Bryce would become one of us where he will become immortal and remain as an eighteen year old forever along with knowing what we truly are.

"You're sure about that?" Jacob asked earning a nod from Carlisle and Edward.

"If this is the only solution, then do it." Lucas said.

"I'm not saying yes because I won't be able to stand Lucina's emotions of losing Bryce, I do this because I care about him." Jasper said.

"I agree," I said. "What about you?" I asked Lucina. She took a moment until she spoke.

"I don't want to lose Bryce." She said. Of course that's a yes.

"Yeah okay," Jacob said when we turned to him. "Don't have to ask, just take a bite out of him."

"Any volunteers?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll pass." Edward said.

"Same here; I may have complete control now of my thirst but I'm not taking any chances." Jasper said.

"Lucas?" Carlisle asked.

"Whoa, no way! I had enough biting humans after Tiffany!" Lucas said holding his hands up.

Carlisle sighed. "Then –"

"Alright, I'll do it." I said.

"Whoa hold on Jalen," Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder when I took a step towards Bryce. "Are you sure about this? I know you have control of your thirst but you've only been on our diet for seven months. Are you sure you want to do this, knowing that you might not stop? Are you willing to take the risk of the possibility of killing him?"

Lucina had that 'You wouldn't do that, would you' look at me when I turned to her and then I stared at Bryce with only moments to live.

"For my daughter and my friend, I'll take that chance." I said and then walk towards Bryce where Lucina moved out of the way. Besides, I changed Eden, Ariana and William before and I was able to control myself, I think. Oh man, I hope I know what I'm doing. "If I don't stop when you guys tell me to Lucas, shoot your strongest aura sphere at me."

"You ask for it." Lucas said with his hand ready as I leaned towards Bryce's ear.

"Hey man, you're gonna alright." I said to him. "I got you. Everything's gonna be okay when you wake up. This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." I added and then went to his neck until my teeth sunk into his skin.

The moment I did, Bryce let out a gasp but didn't scream. I guess he didn't have the strength to but I can tell my venom is burning inside him. As soon as my teeth were through Bryce's skin, I was able to taste the familiar flavor of the human blood. I forgot what it was like drinking it. Why did I stop before? Oh right, because what I did was for 'remove heartless human' for their mistreatment to others. That changed when I met the Cullens, when I fell in love with Tiffany, when I soon learn that I will be the father of Lucina, the half-human half-vampire hybrid that I would hate myself if I ever hurt her. I was lost in my thoughts until,

"Jalen, that's enough. Stop!" I snapped myself out of it and yanked my teeth out of Bryce's skin as I started panting.

"Okay I lost myself. What happened?" I asked. "Did I go too far?"

"No, you did great and Bryce is now going through his transformation. He'll wake up in three days." Carlisle said and gave me a proud look as I felt someone's arms around me.

"Thank you, daddy." My daughter said.

"I do anything for you." I said. Lucina stayed with Bryce as Carlisle, Jasper, Lucas, Jacob, Edward and I left the room where we got out seeing everyone waiting outside anxiously. Well Bryce's family was since they couldn't hear through soundproof walls to them.

"Is Bryce okay?" Russell asked worriedly in such a quiet voice where his hand went to Dexter, who was shaking with worry, on his shoulder while Trina, Tori and Nina were crying as those three were being comforted by Esme, Nessie and Rosalie.

"Bryce is alright." Carlisle said giving Russell and his family a smile. "He's resting now going through some 'medication' we have given him." He explained as our family understood what we did to Bryce. "He won't wake up in a few days but he'll be good."

"Carlisle, thank you." Ellie said as she gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. "You saved Bryce not once but twice."

"How can we ever repay you Carlisle?" Austin said as he shook hands with him.

"It was nothing so you don't have to." Carlisle smiled waving it off. "I do want to talk to you both about Bryce's condition." While Carlisle explained to Austin and Ellie of Bryce's 'condition' and everyone else went to the living room, Tiffany came up to me.

"You did great and I'm very proud of you." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I do what I can to help and thanks." I said. I know that was from a family member but that was the first time I helped someone and got some appreciation without being misinterpreted not that I ever cared about it but it was nice.

* * *

 **It looks like Bryce will be the new member of the coven. How are you liking this story so far? Please review.**


	16. Could This Get Any Crazier?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I hope you guys are having a good weekend and enjoy these multiple updates I put up.**

 **Bryce had an asthma attack and was close to dying until Jalen changed him. Now Bryce will know the real Lucina and her family.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Could This Get Any Crazier?**

Bryce's POV

Who would've thought this was gonna be my last Christmas with my family, my friends and my girlfriend. I can't believe how careless I was with my asthma and now look where it led me.

There I was walking into the kitchen to get myself some more lemonade. I started coughing for some reason but I shook it off thinking it was nothing. How wrong I was. I just pulled out the pitcher from the fridge when my coughing continued only something different happened. My coughing wouldn't stop and I wheeze every time I breathe in and out, there was some pressure tightening in my chest along with my neck and I feel like having an anxiety or panic. I was about to put down the glass pitcher and take out my inhaler but before I could do it though I fell and started coughing uncontrollably not paying any attention what's happening around me.

"BRYCE!" I heard everyone cried but I didn't have time to respond as I kneeled close to the counter and leaned on it for support while I was still coughing and wheezing.

"Bryce!" Lucina cried as I started to fall until a pair of hands caught me and tried to get me to sit up.

"Bryce, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ellie asked me. I tried to tell her but I was having difficulty talking.

"He's having an asthma attack." Carlisle answered as if he understood my language. "The muscles of his airways are making things difficult for his breathing."

"Oh no, he forgot to take his inhaler." Austin said. I know, I'm an idiot but I have no time to argue about it.

"Someone help me get Bryce to my lab. I have some treatment during Bryce's visits just in case of emergencies." Carlisle said. Wait, he what?

"I got him Doc." I heard Jacob say and he easily lifted me up in his arms and carried me somewhere until I was set down and I felt my shirt easily ripped off of me.

"Hang on Bryce, you're gonna be okay." Lucas said. Why can't I stop coughing? This has never been this bad before than what Orion, Mitch and Falkner did to me. My hand was removed from my mouth and was replaced with something that cupped my mouth and nose.

"Bryce needs to inhale the medicine. Make sure that mask is secure." Carlisle instructed and that's when I tried to breathe in the medication. It was able to ease up a little but it didn't help me to stop coughing which I still am along with the wheezing.

"Bryce is still feeling the pain." Jasper said. Wait, how does he know what kind of pain I'm in?

"His breathing has becoming rapid." Edward said as my cough is getting worst than before.

"Go again on the inhaler." Carlisle instructed as I tried to breathe again.

"Come on Bryce, stay strong buddy." Jacob said and that's when my eyes started to close all the way.

"No, NO!" Was that Lucina? What's happening? Why do I feel like I'm about to fall asleep only I'm not tired, at all?

"Bryce, you can't!" I felt Lucina's hand on mine as she cried. "Please, you can't! You can't leave me! You promised me that you would be with me! You said so! Please don't leave me!" She said as I felt tear drops on my chest.

Hold on, does that mean I'm dying? This… can't be. I can't die. I promised Lucina that I would be with her forever. I guess that's never gonna happen. Oh well, I had a good life. Apart from the hell I got in high school, except for what I did at the basketball game, and from Orion and the rest of The Big Five, I had everything any guy could ask for.

I had a family, who took me in after I lost my parents; I had Austin and Ellie who raised me as their own, I had Russell who looks up to me, I had Dexter who I love to tease for being a smart ass, I had Tori and Trina who both have crazy energetic personalities and Nina with her sweet and kind love to me. Then there are my best friends; Colton who always had my back since freshmen year and is like a brother to me and Amber who I can always count on when I needed her especially with school work which she gets annoyed because I'm too lazy to do them. Then there are the Cullens. Everyone in the family including Jacob are great people especially Jalen who became my best friend and most of all Lucina who loves me as I love her. I guess this is it for me now.

"Hey man, you're gonna alright." Was that Jalen talking to me? "I got you. Everything's gonna be okay when you wake up. This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." He added. Before I could ask myself what the hell he's talking about, something pierce into my skin.

I was surprised that I didn't scream, instead I let out a gasp, but how can I not? It freaking burns like crazy as it went from my neck to my whole body. Shit, am I going to hell? Why? I know I was careless about my asthma but what did I do to deserve this? Before I could think anymore, something pulled out of me and the next thing that happened was that I was out.

* * *

I felt like I was swimming in darkness even though I couldn't move and feel a thing although I can feel my body coming back to me. I could hear little voices even from a distance. My coughing seems to have stopped as well. Actually, it was more like I was completely better, cured in fact. The only question is how. That's when I opened my eyes.

Whoa, I think I opened them a bit too fast because I would've blinded myself from the bright light but what's weird is that I can still see the glowing strands from the bulb. That's not all; everything is clear, very clear. Sharp actually. I could see every detail of an object even closer like I could zoom in like how a camera does it. I inhaled when I woke up only something wasn't right. The air whistled down my throat. Whoa, that's weird. Is this what heaven is like, no need for air? Or is this hell? That burning felt like I was going to hell yet it doesn't look like hell from where I'm in. I slowly got up, or was I going too fast, and somehow hear and smell _everything_. What is going on?

"Hey man," I jumped from where I was sitting. I don't know how but I jumped so high that I hit my head on the ceiling and landed back in my seat as I looked to see Jalen standing by the door.

"You're alright?" Jalen asked with a chuckle as I rubbed my head to where it hurts. Okay I'm sure that I hit my head very hard because I felt no pain. Oh well.

"Jalen, you're in heaven too? Or is this hell?" I asked as I got up from my seat. "It felt like I was going to hell."

"Oh you're not in hell and you're not in heaven either but what you're in right now is close." Jalen said. I looked around to see Jalen and me in some sort of operation room. Hold on, I remember this room; this is where Carlisle keeps his stuff in case of emergencies. We're in the Cullen house.

"Why are we at your place?" I asked. "I thought I'm dead."

"We're here because I'm not dead and neither are you." Jalen answered. Wait, I'm not dead? How is that possible? Maybe Carlisle must have pulled a miracle on me. He is the best doctor after all. That's great! That means I can still be with Lucina.

"Wow, Carlisle sure knows his stuff." I said when I walked up to him. That's when I stopped as I turned at a mirror. I did a double take when I looked at my reflection as I walked over to it. It wasn't the clothes I'm wearing where I wore a grey checkered button down casual shirt with my usual black skinny jeans, my skin was as pale as the Cullens and my eyes were no longer marine blue and instead red. What's more is how hot I look, like the Cullens.

"Dude, you guys have one tripped out mirror." I said examining myself.

"Oh that's not the mirror, that's really you." Jalen said.

"Wait what! How did this happen? Wait a better question is how long was I out?" I asked while I was in shock.

"You've been out for three days." Jalen answered. "As for how did _that_ happened, I think it's better if we all explain it to you. Come on." He said and I followed him out of the room and walked down the hallways in confusion.

What is going on? Explain what to me? I am so confused now. Jalen and I arrived at the living room where the entire Cullen family and Jacob are here. I didn't pay attention because the only person I see was Lucina who looked like she couldn't believe it judging by the tears in her eyes. Lucina was about to run at me I'm guessing for a hug but Tiffany stopped her.

"He's not ready yet." Tiffany whispered to Lucina causing her to frown. Ready for what? Wait, did I actually hear that?

"Okay, what is going on here?" I asked when I was told to sit down.

"Um Bryce," I turned when Lucina spoke. How come she's not sitting next to me? "I have to tell you something. Actually, _we_ have to tell you something."

"About what?" I asked.

"I know you told me everything about yourself but there's something I never told you about me." Lucina said.

"You're not engaged are you?" I asked in panic. She said that she has never dated before unless it's an arrange marriage. Oh god, please no!

"Absolutely not and it will certainly never happen!" Jalen said immediately while Edward was laughing. Thank goodness. I thought as I sighed in relief.

"Okay, then what is it?" I asked. Lucina was nervous and turned to Carlisle who stepped in.

"This is just too familiar." I heard Lucas commented. How am I hearing this?

"Bryce, my family and I are not like other people you see." Carlisle said.

"Well yeah, I know you guys are all different, so what? What's the big deal? I don't care because I like you guys." I said. Didn't I say that to Lucina before?

"That's not what he means." Krystal said.

"I'm lost here." I said.

"Bryce, my family and I are vampires." Carlisle said. I couldn't help myself but burst out laughing.

"That's a good one. Okay now seriously, what is it?" I said after I settled down a bit.

"That _is_ it." Rosalie said.

"Oh come on," I said. This has got to be some sort of joke right? "You really expect me to believe that you're all blood sucking vampires? I'm mean sure you all have pale and cold skin, your eyes are in a different color,"

"Keep going." Jalen said.

"You all talk so perfectly, you don't eat… and drink… anything… and you're all… incredibly beautiful and oh my god you are vampires!" I said when I realized it and looked at everyone wildly. "How is that possible?"

"It started with me after I got bitten. Then I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined our family later and then Bella, Nessie, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina and Jalen." Carlisle explained. Okay so many questions are in my head at the moment for me to ask.

"So why are you guys telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you're now a vampire Bryce." Esme answered.

"Wait what! So I'm not really dead?" I asked.

"You were about to due to your asthma attack and we were unable to save you normal to humans." Carlisle explained.

"That's when we decided to change you. It's the only way to prevent you from dying. That's what Jalen did." Jasper said.

"You changed me?" I asked him in surprised.

"We all love you Bryce. Yes, I like you as well so don't get all mushy with me." Jalen said causing everyone else to laugh. Wow, this is just unreal. My girlfriend and her family are vampires? Awesome! Wait a minute,

"Hold on, you and Nessie aren't pale and cold skinned." I said when I noticed it seeing Lucina and Nessie's skin are not as pale as everyone else's and they're warm like normal temperature.

"We're actually half-vampire and half-human." Nessie said.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Nessie was born while I was still human when I had her." Bella answered. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what did _Bella_ say?!

"Wait, she's _your_ daughter?" I asked looking at Bella and then Edward. Nessie sure looks like Edward but I didn't think he's the father.

"Yes she is." Edward said trying to stifle his laugh.

"Don't worry Bryce, Tiffany and I had that same reaction when we were told about it but Lucas's reaction was way funnier." Krystal said with a laugh.

"Don't even remind me that." Lucas groaned as everyone else laughs except me.

Okay I'll ask how Nessie is their daughter when Edward and Bella look around my age later but first,

"Should I really ask which of these women your mother is unless she really is dead?" I asked Lucina.

"Actually, that would be me," I turned to see it was Tiffany who spoke with a smile as my mouth hung open. Okay are the Hales really twins?

"Okay if Tiffany's your mother then doesn't that make her your aunt, Jalen?" I asked turning to him.

"Tiffany's not my aunt. She's not my sister either and neither is Lucina." Jalen said as I gave him a confused look. "Tiffany's my wife, and Lucina's my step daughter."

At those words, my eyes widened and I felt something like a brick slipped inside me. Jalen's _married_?! Tiffany's actually his wife?! She's Lucina's mother?! But then that makes him… holy shit, I'm dating my best friend's daughter!

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Yeah, ask Jacob." Emmett grinned as I looked at Jacob and that's when I smelled something a hundred no thousand times worse.

"What the hell is that smell?" I said trying to cover my nose to block the stench.

"That's me." Jacob answered with a smirk

"Ever heard of a shower?" I asked.

"I do, I did it this morning. Anyways, you can obviously see that I am no bloodsucker but I do know about it." Jacob said.

"How exactly?" I asked seeing how completely different he is from the others.

"I'm a shape-shifting werewolf." Jacob answered simply.

"WHAT!"

"Oh you know," Lucas said. "A human that transforms into a big dog –"

"I know what a werewolf is." I said. "But Jacob, when we first met, it was a full moon." I explained about our first encounter during my first date with Lucina.

"I don't need the full moon to transform, I can control myself." Jacob said with a smirk. "My gift is genetic passed from my ancestors whenever we come across vampires in town since they are our natural enemy."

"But how are you here and not fighting with the Cullen especially since you're dating Nessie?" I asked.

"It's because of the treaty. It states as long as neither one of our kind come across each their land and we don't bite humans unless the Alpha of the pack says so." Krystal said. So I take that Jacob here is the Alpha. For someone that huge, how could they not make him one?

"Also, the feud between our two kinds shifted, although the treaty is still intact, when Jake imprinted on me." Nessie said.

"What now?"

"It's how a shape-shifter finds their soul mate. Because of our imprints, they can't be harmed, at all. When the people from my tribe planned to kill Nessie when she was born, I imprinted on Nessie and that stopped the feud." Jacob said. Wow, just wow.

"So wait, you imprinted on Nessie when she was a baby?" I asked.

"It was an involuntary process like all imprints." Jacob said.

"But it doesn't matter because I love Jacob and we're going be living happily together as a married couple." Nessie beamed as she took Jacob's hand causing Edward to look sick.

"Wait, you're engaged?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes we are." Jacob said proudly as he showed me the ring on Nessie's finger.

"Oh man could this get any crazier?" I asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Lucas said as he, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jalen and Jasper started snickering as Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Bella, Krystal and Tiffany were giggling.

"How come?"

"There's one more thing you should know about me." Lucina said. Oh please don't tell me she's a dude.

"And that is…" I asked her nervously.

"I'm actually five years old." I expected to be surrounded in blackness, not hearing roars of laughter where I ended up on the floor.

"Wow, now I see why you guys enjoy this on me." Lucas said in between laughs as he doubles over rolling around on the floor.

"Hold on, how come I didn't pass out?!" I asked when I got up.

"That's because vampires don't pass out." Alice answered while Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Jalen and Lucas continue laughing their heads off. "We also don't sleep. Also, we don't get killed by sunlight, instead we sparkle, or by wooden stake and we aren't affected by garlic and such. The only thing to kill vampires is to rip them apart and burn them."

"We also don't have fangs, we don't need permission to go inside a house, we don't turn into bats and we still have reflections." Tiffany said.

"Okay I get that… sort of, but how are you five years old when you look like a fifteen year old?" I asked Lucina.

"Hybrid growth rates are rapid until they become seven years of age where their bodies will remain frozen." Carlisle explained.

"Wait, if Lucina's five… then how old are you guys?" I asked everyone.

"You really wanna know?" Jalen chuckled. Sort of.

"Most of us are over hundreds of years old." Rosalie answered as my eyes widened. "Bella is only thirty eight, Jacob's thirty five, Nessie is actually nineteen, Lucas and Jalen are twenty nine, Tiffany's twenty eight and Krystal is twenty six."

"Is there –?"

"Anything else you need to know before you go nuts?" Edward finished with a smirk.

"Geez, it's like you can read my mind." I said to him.

"That's because I was reading your mind." Edward said smirking even bigger.

"WHAT!"

"Dude, calm down." Jasper said with a chuckle and that's when I felt something around me and I looked to see some sort of waves that somehow made me feel calm.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"That was me calming you down with my gift to control your emotions since I can feel them." Jasper explained.

"Do all of you –?"

"Have some sort of power? Yes we do and how I knew you were gonna say that was not a hunch or mind reading." Alice smiled. "I can see the future."

"I have a shield to protect my mind from other psychic gifts." Bella said. Lucky her.

"I can show people my thoughts by touch." Nessie said.

"I have the gift to heal scars and bruises and see through someone's eyes by touch." Tiffany said.

"I can track people wherever they are and find them." Jalen said giving me that 'protective dad' look making me gulp. Oh that's just great.

"I can see people's aura to identify their emotion and detect liars while my aura protects me from all gifts." Lucas said and then smirked. "I can also do this." He then held out his hand aiming at Emmett and shot a blue orb at his head.

"OW!" Emmett cried as everyone else laughs. Now that is cool. "Did you have to use me as an example?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Some of us don't have any gifts like Edward and the others but like them we all bring our strongest trait from our human lives. Like me for example I am very compassionate." Carlisle said.

"I have the passion to love someone as if they were my, own like you Bryce." Esme said smiling to me.

"I'm faster than everyone in the family and all other vampires." Krystal smirked.

"Not for long. I will take that back." Edward said to her. I take that as Edward was once the fastest until he got outran by a girl.

"As you can see, I'm way beautiful than your average vampire and that's what I brought." Rosalie said.

"And I'm the strongest." Emmett grinned as he flexed his muscles. "Not to mention the awesomeness. OW!" He cried when Jasper and Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"What about you?" I asked Lucina. She smiled at me and then,

" _I do this."_ What the!

"Did you just say something?" I asked Lucina who is still smiling and that's when I heard the same echo.

" _Yes."_

"Okay, I've gone crazy!" I said.

"No you weren't. That's Lucina's gift; that echo you're hearing is her communicating with you in her head and you can do the same thing to her." Lucas explained. "She only does this to Jalen, Tiffany, Rosalie, me and now you."

"Really? Wait a minute, did you by any chance –"

"Yeah, I used my gift at your game to wish you luck." Lucina answered with a smile. So I wasn't going mad back at the game. Thank goodness I wasn't going crazy.

"Whoa, um…" I don't why or how but I gave it a shot. _"I love you Lucina."_

I think she heard me because Lucina smiled big.

" _I love you too Bryce."_

Her words made me burst with happiness. So what if she's a five year old half-human half-vampire hybrid. I love her and she loves me. That goes for Jacob and the Cullens, I love these guys. All I wanna do now is run over to Lucina and hug her but before I could do that, Alice stopped me.

"Ah-ah-ah," She said. "I know you love her but before you can do anything, you need to control your thirst."

"My thirst?"

"As you probably know, the only thing you can 'eat' is blood." Jacob said.

"Nessie and Lucina have blood in their veins and it'll be bad for them if you don't have control of your thirst." Bella said and that's when I felt something burning in my throat.

Wait what! I have to drink blood?! Shit, I can't do that! I have friends and family here. I don't wanna take away theirs, along with other's (maybe Orion and The Big Five but no) lives for my survival. If what everyone saying is true that I might not have control of myself, then I would hate myself for hurting Lucina due to her blood.

"Don't worry; we know what to do. Come with us." Jalen said and next minute, he and I along with Edward, Bella, Krystal, Lucas, Carlisle and Tiffany are out in the woods.

"Okay, what just happened _now_?" I asked while looking around at how we got here so fast.

"We got here due to our speed. We're faster than any human, remember?" Jalen answered.

"We also have super strength, unyielding skin and super senses." Tiffany said.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"You need to drink blood to survive." Edward answered.

"You guys aren't expecting me to drink blood from humans are you?" I asked in fear. I'm surprised they all lived this long with Nessie and Lucina especially being in a school full of humans.

"Relax, we're not like other vampires." Lucas said. "We don't hunt humans."

"Then what do you guys hunt?" I asked.

"We have another method of surviving without the needs of humans and that's animals." Carlisle explained. "I discovered another way of living where you can still live among humans while still given you the strength even if it the taste isn't as satisfying as human blood. So you would think of us as 'vegetarian' vampires."

"So if I drink animal blood, I can still live my life as a human, sort of?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes but it doesn't cover your appearance." Krystal said. "As you know, we're immortal and so are you now. Our bodies don't age physically as they will remain frozen at the age you are."

"That's why in about a year or two, we will be leaving Forks to avoid any suspicions. You're welcome to join us if you chose to do so." Bella said.

Whoa, they're all gonna leave? I guess it makes sense to them to avoid being discovered. I hate to be away from Lucina but I can't just leave my family and friends. Sure all of them will be questioning me later on and I'm sure there's more to this secret other than to avoid being discovered. If the Cullens saved my life to show that they all care about me then I don't see why I can't join their family.

"I would like to join you guys if you let me." I said.

"You were already a part of this family even before so of course you may join us." Carlisle smiled as did everyone else.

"But first, let's get your thirst under control." Jalen said and that's when I heard a twig snap. I turned to see a deer from a distance.

"Go ahead, it's all yours." Tiffany encouraged me.

"Wait, what am I supposed to hunt it with?" I asked seeing that I have nothing on me.

"Well that was a dumb question." Edward chuckles.

"You just gotta chase after it with your speed, pin it down with your strengths and then sink your teeth into it." Lucas said. "And yes we don't have fangs but our teeth are much sharper so use those."

I didn't hesitate since my throat was burning like crazy and I started chasing after the deer without thinking. The deer must have sensed my action because it took off running with me chasing after it. How does everyone do this? That deer took me ten minutes to catch it, hold it down and make sure it doesn't escape before I was able to sink my teeth at its neck and suck its blood. They weren't kidding; it's not as tasty as they say like some tofu and water mixed together but it did help me become stronger and made me gain control of myself.

"You had it worst than I did." Krystal giggled when I was done drinking the deer.

"Well excuse me if I'm new at this." I said as everyone laughs.

"A few more of those and you should be good with your thirst." Carlisle said. I sure hope so. I thought as I fed off of more animals I could find for the next half hour until I was satisfied with my thirst. Now for the hard part.

"You guys sure took awhile." Jasper teased when we all came back from the woods and saw everyone outside.

"Someone had a hard time with his first hunt." Jalen chuckles as I punched his shoulders. "OW!"

"How I wanted to see that. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"Okay before you do anything Bryce, have another go just for a precaution." Jacob said standing in front of me. I took a whiff and caught that bad odor that I would've passed out if I was human.

"Alright seriously, no offense, but you need to do something about that stench." I said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you and the Cullens smell just as bad to me as I am to them." Jacob teased. "Your scent is sweet. Too sweet that it burns my nostrils."

"Then I guess we're even." I said causing Jacob to laugh.

"Bryce." I turned when I heard my girlfriend spoke and I saw her with Alice and Nessie by her side.

"Lucina." I said as I held my arms out open for her.

"Bryce!" Lucina cried as she ran into my arms and hugged me as I hugged her back. The moment we were in each other's arms I smelled her scent which was sweet yet not so sweet. Either way it was an interesting smell. I actually wanna taste it – NO! What am I thinking? This is my girlfriend I'm talking about! The girl I love and want to be with. I snapped myself out of it and lifted my head facing Lucina who looked up at me, and I slowly leaned towards her face until my lips met hers. The feeling of the kiss was the same as before but better and awesome. I could kiss this girl forever.

"Ahem," I guess not. Lucina and I broke apart when we heard Jalen purposely cough as everyone else laughs.

"Welcome to the family Bryce." Esme smiled as she went over to me for a hug.

"Bryce my man, this is gonna be fun having you around!" Emmett boomed as he flung his arm over my shoulders.

"We're so happy to have you as a part of our coven!" Nessie said as she hugs me.

"This means we can be together, forever." Lucina said.

"I promised that you and I will and now we can." I said with a smile.

"I love you Bryce."

"I love you Lucina."

"This calls for a party!" Alice cheered and that's what we did as Alice threw an event to honor me being a part of the Cullen family.

* * *

Four days have passed since I became a vampire and joined Lucina's family. I learned the truth of everyone's relationship. Carlisle and Esme aren't really Lucina's godparents and instead it's actually Lucas and Krystal. Carlisle and Esme are her grandparents and the same with Nessie who is now my niece which is weird considering that she's a year older than me. I guess you could call me the 'young uncle.' Rosalie and Jasper aren't twins but they are siblings along with everyone else including me who are not at all related. Edward, Alice, Emmett and Nessie aren't siblings, Bella and Lucas _are_ technically cousins since their dads are best friends and Krystal is not Esme's niece.

I still find it weird and possibly scary that I'm dating my best friend's daughter who is actually five years old. Don't take it as I'm taking advantage of Lucina or think our relationship as scandalous, I love her and if she wants to be with me then I'll do as she wishes. I mean look at Jacob and Nessie; he's older than her and they've been together since Nessie was six.

I learned more about the Cullens as they told me the whole story of when they were born, how they almost died and then turned into a vampire, their history and how they all came together. As I hear it, everyone, minus Jacob and Nessie, are married. And they still go to school? They told me that they all (not including Lucina and Nessie) went to college before to get their degrees (well, Emmett never had a particular subject to study) and they only attended school to avoid suspicion. That must really suck.

I also learned more about what vampires _really_ do along with the history of Jacob's pack and their histories and also been told about our 'cousins' from Denali who also feed off of animal blood and they are joined with a coven Jalen used to be a part of from Detroit. They are the third largest coven next to ours. The biggest of them all is the Volturi, the ones that makes the laws of our world. They are supposed to be the foundation of our peace and civilization but from what everyone's been telling me they are nothing but trouble. You know those guys I saw in the painting in Carlisle's office? Well it turns out Carlisle's lookalike is actually Carlisle himself when he was with the Volturi. The other three are the leaders; Aro, Marcus and Caius. I was right when I said that I do not like them. I don't know about Marcus but Aro is a manipulative, obsessed, power-hungry creep while Caius is just as worst as Orion except he doesn't just go ahead and kill others as punishments without a second thought. Look at what they made the Cullens go through. I hope something bad happens to them.

Anyway, because of my being of a vampire, Carlisle explained to Austin, Ellie and my family that I should stay with the Cullens to keep tabs on my 'asthma' after that asthma attack I had which by the way my asthma is completely gone due to the fact I don't need to breathe. However, I have to practice my acting to convince people that I still have trouble with my breathing. My family was sad to hear that I won't be living with them. I don't blame them, I hate to leave my family after everything I've been through with them but Carlisle told me that it'll probably be safer that way even if I have total control of my thirst. My family is lucky though that I will still visit them like today.

It's December thirty-first, the day before New Years and Jalen, Lucina, Tiffany and I are driving to my house to see my family again after not seeing them for a week and to gather some of my things to bring so that I could get comfortable at the Cullen's house. Esme already had a room set out for me and Alice bought all of my clothes. Damn, how much money do these people have exactly? As soon as Jalen pulled over on the driveway and we entered the house, I expected another football welcoming by Russell but instead when I was the first one to walk inside, I got attack by my siblings.

"BRYCE!" They all cried as they came at me for a hug at once.

"Hey guys," I said carefully hugging them all at once ignoring their blood.

"You're okay!" Tori cried.

"Well yeah, I'm hugging you guys, aren't I?" I teased as I let everyone go while Tiffany, Jalen and Lucina watched when they came in.

"You really scared us all!" Trina said.

"Yeah, I don't know how smart you are in biology but people do die from asthma attacks you know!" Dexter said.

"We miss you so much!" Nina said as the tears were swimming in her eyes.

"I miss you guys too." I said pretending that I had a tear in my eye as I tried to wipe it out.

"Don't you do that to us man! You hear me?" Russell said sounding very upset when he pulled me by the collar of my shirt and (I had to go down to be convincing from his strengths) and pulled me closed to him where we are face to face. His face then changed and that's when I saw tears in his eyes as he tries to wipe them off quickly while saying, "I-I mean y-you had Dex and the girls very worried but I-I wasn't because I-I knew you would make it out okay." Now that's a whole new side of Russell.

"Okay, move out of the way!" I turned to see Ellie making her way through, pushing Russell out of the way and attack me for a hug. "Oh Bryce!" She cried.

"Hey Ellie," I said hugging her back.

"We're so glad to see you're okay sport." Austin said as he too gave me a hug so tight he believes.

"So am I." I said.

"Bryce, do you have any idea how worried we all were?!" Ellie asked. Oh boy, here comes the scolding mother. "I told you that you should be taking care of your asthma seriously and look at where that led you on Christmas!"

"I know I'm sorry, okay? I was stupid, I get it. I'm okay now. Can't you be happy about that?" I asked.

"Well excuse me if I was worried sick about you and Carlisle wouldn't allow any of us to visit you!" Ellie said.

"Yeah thanks for having me deal with her freaking out with worry for a week." Austin said to me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Okay, now that you guys see that Bryce is okay and you all let out those emotions, how about we help Bryce get his things." Jalen said.

"Do you have to go?" Nina said looking sad as were rest of my siblings.

"I'm sorry guys but Carlisle insists so that Bryce could get better, well better as in back on track." Tiffany explained.

"You're lucky you get to live with them. OW!" Russell cried when Dexter hit his arm.

"Don't worry I'm not really leaving you guys," I said to them. "You guys can always come over to our place and I'll visit you whenever you want. You know I love you guys."

"We love you too Bryce!" Trina said as she and Tori hugged me again.

"It's just, we're gonna miss you." Trina cried.

"I'll miss you guys too." I said.

"You promise to visit us?" Nina asked.

"You know I will." I smiled to Nina causing her to smile big and hug me.

"I'll miss you Bryce. I don't know who else to annoy with my intelligence other than Russell." Dexter smiled.

"And I don't know who else is there for me to this." I said and pulled Dexter in to ruffle up his hair.

"Well on the bright side, I get to have your room. OW!" Russell cried when Tori and Trina hit him. "What, have you not shared a room with this guy?" He asked pointing at Dexter.

"Me, have you not seen what you wake up to on your side of the bed? It's a pigsty!" Dexter said.

"Bryce," I turned to Ellie while Dexter and Russell started arguing. "I just can't believe you're leaving us already." She said as she hugged me again while crying. "You haven't even graduated yet."

"Well I haven't decided yet about that offer from UW so I'm not going anywhere." I said as Ellie let's go. That reminds me, Carlisle told me I have to tell my coach that I have to drop out of the team due to my 'condition' after what happened where the real reason is that I can't risk using my strengths and speed on court. Besides, I don't like walking while human sees it as running during a basketball game.

"Well you're not gonna pass up on that opportunity." Austin said. "Anyway, just remember that whether you go live with the Cullens or not, this will always be your home and we will always love you."

"I'll always love you guys." I said and soon I got pulled in to a family hug by the people I grew up with for so long. I'm surprised that I was able to resist everyone's scents.

"So, can we get to the part where we help Bryce pack up _now_?" Jalen asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, let me grab some boxes and tell you guys what to get." I said as Austin and Ellie insists that they will get it and left.

"Hold on, Bryce, is it just me or did you just get a total makeover?" Tori said when she suddenly noticed my appearance as did the rest of my siblings looking very shocked.

"Um kind of." I said.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Nina said.

"You're a totally hottie!" Trina said.

"That's highly scientifically impossible yet astonishing!" Dexter said taking off his glasses to clear them up and putting them back on to examine me. "There's no way you could be this physically attractive in one week."

"What did you guys do to Bryce and can I try whatever it is?" Russell asked.

"Bryce just tried out the remedies Rosalie and Carlisle made and it actually turned out great." Lucina said.

"And I'm afraid you can't try it since it's a family thing that only I was trusted enough to try." I said.

"Dang it!" Russell said as I chuckled.

We spent the next two hours, packing all of my belongings minus the clothes suggested by Alice and we soon loaded everything into Tiffany and Jalen's cars. I said one last goodbye and hugs from my family before I joined the others to their cars.

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked as Jalen and Tiffany got into their cars and started the engines.

"Yeah, I guess saying goodbye was harder than I thought." I said.

"Hey, it's not goodbye if you're seeing them again." Lucina said with a smile.

"That's true but you know what I mean." I said.

"I do but you have us you know besides your family." Lucina said.

"And I have you." I smiled to her causing Lucina to blush. I just love what my charm does to my girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you." Lucina said and got up on her toes to kiss my lips. A second later, a car horn was honked causing Lucina and I to jump apart and turned to see Jalen in his car with a smirk on his face. Jalen may be the father but he's still acts about my age and no matter what, I'll always think of him as my best friend.

"Might as well get going." I said and soon Lucina went to Tiffany's car as I went inside Jalen's.

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend without any interruption?" I asked with a tease as I punched Jalen's shoulder when I got in.

"Two seconds is the limit I can give you two." Jalen said. "You ready for this?"

"I'm ready to start my new life with you guys." I said as I held out a fist for him. Jalen stared at it for moment like giving it a thought until he gave a small smile and bumped fists with mine.

"Then let's do this." Jalen said as he shift the car into gear and drove off with Tiffany right behind us where a new chapter is about to begin for me.

 _ **December 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **2025**_

 _So many things have happened this pass few weeks. I first had an amazing Christmas with mine and my girlfriend's family. Then I had an asthma attack and I thought I would be dead but instead I got turned into a vampire._

 _Yeah, my girlfriend and her family are vampires. Just not the vampires you read. To be honest with you all, I'm okay with it. I always felt that something was special about Lucina and I was right. Now I know_ everything _about my girlfriend, she and I can be together, forever._

 _I had a great time as a human. I can't wait to see what my new life has in store for me._

* * *

 **We now have a new member of the Olympic coven but it's not the end yet you guys. There are still a lot of things that are happening and needs to be uncovered. Please review.**


	17. A New Year

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Bryce now knows about the world he lives in and is part of the Olympic coven. Let's see where that takes them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – A New Year**

Bryce's POV

 _ **January 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **2026**_

 _Well, winter break is over, bummer. It was fun since I had the best holidays and spent it with both my families; mine and Lucina's. Now it's back to school. Ugh! Time for a new year of boredom. Not to mention hell if you know what I'm talking about._

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked and I turned to see him and Krystal at the door of my new room of the Cullen house with their bags ready.

"I guess so." I said after I closed my journal and putting it away as I swung my bag over my shoulders and joined them where we walked, in our terms, downstairs to see everyone in the living room minus Jacob who is back at his place sleeping and Jalen, Tiffany and Lucina who actually live in their cottage like Bella, Edward and Nessie. Makes sense since they are a biological family. Anyways, a few minutes later, my girlfriend and her… parents arrived all dressed up and ready.

"Morning sunshine," I greeted Lucina with a smile causing her to blush.

"Good morning, my angel." Lucina smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. I just can't believe she still gets to sleep due to her human traits while I can't. Not sleeping is cool but also boring when you have nothing to do at night while your girlfriend sleeps. Edward laughed when I once thought of watching Lucina while she sleeps and I'm sure Jalen would kill me if I ever do so.

"I did. I had a dream about you last night. It goes like this," Lucina said and was about to kiss me until,

"Ahem," And… just like always in the mornings.

"Would you knock it off?" Tiffany said slapping Jalen's chest as everyone else laughs.

"What, I really had something in my throat this time." Jalen said earning a glare from Tiffany.

"That's what you said two nights ago." I said.

"Yeah well… just do it when I'm not here," Jalen said. "And with the door open where there are family members around." He added as we all laugh. "I'm serious by the way."

"We should _seriously_ get going then." Edward said.

"I still can't believe you guys repeat going to school." I said when we started leaving the living room.

"Yeah it sucks but that's just how it is when you're on this diet and look like a high schooler." Emmett said.

" _You_ have the body of a twenty year old." I pointed out.

"It's not like they can tell the difference." Rosalie said.

"And you're sure you're safe going to school?" I asked Jalen hearing that he's wanted for something he didn't do.

"It's been twenty years so I doubt anyone at school will know about it." Jalen said.

"And even if they do suspect something, we can always lie to them." Jasper said. "Humans are easy to lie to."

"Yeah take Bella for example." Edward smirked.

"Why you always use me as an example?" Bella asked in annoyance as she punched his arm. "Did you not remember where that led to?"

"Like I said, I thought I was doing it for a good reason." Edward said.

"Come on let's go!" Alice said excitedly. How does everyone deal with a woman so tiny?

"I wish I could go with you guys." Nessie said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Krystal said.

"Yeah if you come to school now, not only people will degrade you because you're new but they'll also make up some dumb rumor about why you didn't attend with your family earlier." I said.

"Would you like to have that?" Lucas asked.

"I see your point." Nessie frowned.

"I better go. Have a good day everyone." Tiffany said then giving Jalen a kiss on the lips, weird, and then to Lucina giving her hugs and kisses.

"You be good today Bryce and take good care of Lucina there." Tiffany said giving me a hug. Again, weird. Weird that, well… this but I'm trying to get use to this.

"Who are you, my mom?" I asked teasingly when she let's go and she soon got into her car and drove off to her school to teach. The rest of us said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme and Nessie and we soon left the main house to our school. Only five months left until I graduate and leave that nightmare where I won't have to deal with this stereotype crap. I wonder if everyone at school has gone back to treating me like before or the hero at their game. Guess we'll find out.

We arrived at North Central High with fifteen minutes left and I got out of Lucas's car with Lucina holding my hand when she got out.

"You are such a gentleman." Lucina said when I helped her out.

"That's just how I am." I said with a smile causing Lucina to blush.

"You know I'd vomit if I had something in my stomach." Jalen said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Jalen," Lucina scolded him. I still find it weird that my best friend is actually my girlfriend's dad. It's just ten times intimidating than how a brother reacts.

"Don't worry about it sunshine. Come on let's get to class." I said as we all headed inside the school.

As we did, Alice was giggling while Edward was stifling a laugh. Wonder what's so funny. Is it Orion? Please be about Orion. If Alice saw something and Edward thinks it's so funny then it must be about Orion. Oh I gotta see this.

We all came inside the building where all the students are hanging around before class starts. The minute we came in, everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to us. Okay so something tells me that this is not about Orion.

"Why's everyone staring at you guys?" I asked. "Haven't they already gotten pass the whole you guys as the news kids thing?"

"Oh, they're not staring at us," Jalen said as he and the rest of the guys starting snickering while the girls giggled. "They're staring at you."

"Why, are my clothes inside out?" I asked looking at my outfit in panic.

"No," Lucina said giving out a laugh. When I gave everyone a confuse look after looking at myself, she said, "Look at you, you're us now; extremely beautiful."

"Was that what's going on?" I asked Edward and Alice who both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, they're all curious to know how it happened to you." Edward said.

"What am I supposed to say if they ask?"

"Just tell them we gave you some remedies to make your skin better and look more beautiful or something." Krystal said to me lowly for only us to hear. "Remember, humans are easy to lie to."

"Don't you say it!" Bella said to Edward causing him to laugh as the five minute warning bell rang.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said when we arrived at Lucina and Krystal's classroom where Krystal already walked inside.

"Are you gonna be okay walking to class by yourself?" Lucina asked.

"Of course, why would you ask that kind of question?" I asked. "Haven't we gotten over that after the Orion incident?" Speaking about Orion, I'm making sure one hundred percent that he doesn't get anywhere near Lucina after me knowing that she's only five. No way in hell he's taking advantage of her that way. Oh I wish I could kill him but I can't because of this treaty between the Cullens and the wolves.

"Well you are even more beautiful than you were before and knowing how charming you are, a lot of dazzling girls will be ambushing you before you even get to class." Lucina said.

"Even if they do, the only dazzling girl I see is you and that's who I want to be with the rest of my life." I said causing Lucina to smile while she tries to hide her blush which I love. "I love you."

"I love you." Lucina said and gave me a kiss before I took off to my class.

God, I hate this speed. Technically, walk to humans means walking _very_ slow to us vampires. I still got a lot to learn about my vampire abilities which I will with everyone's help after school. As I 'walked' to my class, everywhere I go, everyone took a chance staring at me which is really getting on my nerves worst than my first day freshmen year. Just add the whispering that I can hear through my vampire ears.

" _Is that Bryce Summers?"_

" _That can't be him."_

" _But he looks like himself except he's like the Cullens; all pale and beautiful."_

" _Just when I like him before for winning us the game, I like him even more."_

" _Damn, Bryce is one lucky dude."_

" _And here I was making fun of him that he's a no one."_

" _Now_ I _feel below Bryce."_

" _I would so unwrap him."_

" _Talk about yum!"_

" _If Bryce wasn't with Lucina, I would so date him."_

" _Maybe Bryce isn't as bad as I thought."_

Wow, just wow. I thought as I passed by many students.

"Hey!" I felt a tap when someone passed by me to thumped my shoulder. I turned to see someone I recognized from the football team, smiling… at me.

"Nice job at the game last month man." He said as he walked away. Huh?

"Hey Bryce!" Another guy said as I walked by him and saw him waving at me.

"Yo Bryce, looking good man!" Another guy said and gave me a pound fist as I felt awkward when doing it.

"Hi Bryce!" I turned to see some group of popular girls waving at me with a wink.

"You look great!" One girl said, giggling.

"You were amazing at the game!" Another girl said, smiling.

Okay, I never expect people to be like this towards me different than before, so… kind. Most guys were shocked, nodded their heads at me for a greeting and high fiving me which surprises me. The girls were grinning when they saw me. They all whispered to each other secretly while giggling. This is so new to me. The only girls that didn't smile at my new look was Ariel and Sierra who I saw when I passed by. They were completely shocked and maybe disgusted. No surprises there. I just gave those two a tiny bit of a smile, maybe it was a smirk and for some reason, I saw both Ariel and Sierra's mouths twitch to resist a smile. That was odd.

"Holy shit!" I heard Colton said when he saw me come in and I turned to see him and Amber already in their seats with the mouths hanging open in shock.

"Bryce, is that you?!" Amber asked.

"Um, yeah, who else would it be?" I said when I sat down next to them.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Colton asked looking at me up and down in complete dumbstruck. "Are you really my best friend?!"

"Um, I was hanging with the Cullens over winter break and Carlisle and Rosalie wanted me to try some remedy to make me look better and I gave it a shot." I said nervously.

"A shot?! Dude, you look freaking awesome! Although I wish they did something to fix your skin." Colton said pointing out my pale skin.

"Um, it was a side effect but nothing major." I said.

"Bryce, you look hot! I'm sorry Colton but I was just being honest. I hardly recognized you Bryce, when you came in. I was wondering what everyone's talking about." Amber said. Aw man, everyone's talking about me? That's just great.

"Man, it's freshmen year all over again." I groaned slouching down in my seat.

"Hey I had your back before, your best friend." Colton said giving me a light punch in the shoulders.

"And there's a major difference between freshmen year and now." Amber said with a giggle. "And we're not talking about how people are accepting you after you won us the game two weeks ago."

"And what's that then?" I asked.

"Um, hi Bryce," I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair who I know as Abby standing at my desk, which is a surprise.

"Oh hi Abby." I said causing her to let out small gasp that I could only hear.

"Um, how was your break?" Abby asked.

"It was good; I got to spend Christmas with my family and Lucina's together." I said.

"That's nice. Um, well, I'll talk to you later Bryce." Abby said shyly.

"Yeah sure," I said giving Abby a smile causing her to blush as she turned away to take her seat. Now that was weird. Abby never talks to me except for when it involves school work but she isn't mean to me like most people were.

"And that's what I'm talking about." Amber said.

"Huh?"

"From what I'm seeing, the girls are falling for you and I'm sure it has nothing to do with your winning shot." Amber smiled. At that moment, I heard giggling from a couple of girls from behind me and my friends. I turned around to see what was it about and when I did facing them, they waved eagerly, at me. I waved back awkwardly and turned back. Were they flirting with me? No girls ever flirt with me like that even when I dated before.

"See, your charm has finally paid off." Colton said happily.

"I think it's working too well if you ask me." I said as the bell rang just as Mrs. Kilcup came in. As she went over to her desk, she did a double take when she saw me and my friends.

"Mr. Summers, is that _you_?" She asked me skeptically.

"Yes," I replied warily.

"Wow, you look great." She said and went over to her desk. Wow, even my teacher is amazed at my appearance. This might be an interesting year.

Jalen's POV

I think I'm marking time as my enemy. It's going so slow today. Actually, it's been going slow every damn school day. Five months is too long. Why can't they just give me my diploma so I could get this over? I think a better question is what am I gonna do after this. Carlisle said I will find my purpose at school but what? My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.

"Damn Jalen, you were really zoned out and you had that face making you look like you were concentrating." Lucas said when we got out of our seats and grabbed our bags. "I've been trying to do that for a long time when I started school." He said with a laugh.

"Years and years of practice, I guess." I said as we were about to head out the door.

"Hold on Jalen, can I have a word with you?" Mrs. Pennington called and Lucas and I turned to see her ushering me to come forward.

"Oh this can't be good." I muttered as Lucas chuckles.

"It looks like she caught you." He said and left the classroom.

"What's up Mrs. Pennington?" I asked when I approached her.

"Oh please, just call me E.D." She said as she came in front of her desk with a smile. "Mrs. Pennington is so formal and my husband's mother." She said with a giggle. Okay.

"Um sure… E.D, so what's up?" I asked.

"I just want to ask how your break went." Mrs. Pennington, I'll still think of her as that, said.

"Oh well, it was good. I got to spend the holidays with my family along with Bryce's." I said.

"That's nice." Mrs. Pennington said.

"It was, until Bryce had an asthma attack." I said.

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" Mrs. Pennington asked with worry.

"He's good now thanks to Carlisle, great to be in fact. You might see that he's changed _a lot_ over break." I said.

"Yeah, I heard everyone's talking about Bryce." Mrs. Pennington said as I nodded my head.

"So um, how was your break?" I asked.

"Oh it was nice. My husband and I went to Alaska there and it was really amazing." Mrs. Pennington said with a smile. I wonder if she ran into my old coven there with the Denalis.

"So why the sudden interest on what happened on my break?" I asked.

"Well like I said, I've taken an interest in you. Oh not like what you think," Mrs. Pennington said quickly when my eyes widened. Oh thank goodness for that. "You are one of my favorite students and I just like to get to know you more. I just want to know what goes on in your life."

"Oh, well… you are one of my favorite teachers." I said honestly causing Mrs. Pennington to smile big. There was something about that smile I love about. It's so familiar. Where have I seen that before?

"Just know that if you ever need anything, have trouble, nonacademic troubles, come to me." Mrs. Pennington said.

"Okay. I gotta go, don't wanna be late. I'll see you later Mrs. – I mean… E.D." I said.

"By Jalen." Mrs. Pennington said with a wave as I wave back and left her room.

That was unusual but nice I guess. I am starting to like Mrs. Pennington although I wish I knew why she likes me particularly.

"How's it going Jalen?" Bryce asked when I came in and sat next to him.

"Well, Mrs. Pennington wants to be my friend instead of my teacher." I said.

"That's nice of her." Bryce said when class started.

"Too nice of her if you ask me." I whispered to him. "It has nothing to do with her having feelings for me from what Jasper said and Edward can't get into her head almost one hundred percent."

"Okay now that is odd." Bryce whispered. "Quick question, why are we whispering? The teacher isn't even here yet." Bryce and I looked up to see sure enough that the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"I have no idea actually." I said a little louder causing us both to laugh.

"Anyway, it could've been weirder; you didn't get people talking about your appearance." Bryce said.

"They have." I said. "It's just that you using it made the big news."

"So I have to deal with this for the next five months?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah pretty much but it'll go away for awhile." I said with a laugh as Bryce shook his head.

Calculus went by in a blur since it was a review day to refresh our memories. Bryce and I didn't have to due to our vampire ability. Soon the bell rang and Bryce and I left the classroom along with everyone else and we both came out to see my daughter with Lucas and Krystal again.

"There's my sunshine!" Bryce said happily as Lucina ran into his arms for a hug and he spins around as she giggles. Oh barf. When Bryce stops spinning, he leans down to Lucina's face.

"A – OW!" I cried when Krystal stomped on my foot very hard as I cuss like crazy while Lucas laughs. "What, I just had a cough." I said while jumping on one foot rubbing the other one.

"Sorry, but Tiffany told me and the other girls to do that when it happens." Krystal said with a shrug as Lucas chuckles and kissed his wife.

"Man, now everyone's against me." I complained.

"Geez, after three months of dating Lucina, you would think Jalen would open up to me as Alice says." Bryce said. "Apparently he'll never will."

"I let you come over to our place." I said referring to our cottage.

"From seven to nine thirty." Bryce said. "And you keep popping out of places whenever me and Lucina were about to kiss _and_ also you threaten to literally kill me if I go into Lucina's room when she sleeps."

"How do I know you're not gonna do any funny business there while she's sleeping?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know try trusting me?" Bryce said.

"Would you boys knock it off?" Krystal said as Bryce and I started arguing.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Lucina said coming in between me and Bryce.

"Uh-oh," Lucas said causing me and Bryce to stop and turned as we all saw Orion and his gang coming up to us. This can never be good. As soon as they approached us, Orion looked at Bryce up and down until he was face to face with him.

"So what Ariel, Sierra and everyone else saying is true," Orion said. "Bryce Summers got himself a new makeover."

"I guess you can say that." Bryce said.

"There's no way in hell that this is you Bryce." Mitch said.

"Well believe it big guy, it is." Lucas smirked.

"No way Bryce could be so… not Bryce when he was… Bryce." Ariel said. Yep, Ariel is not exactly smart for anything.

"Our father had some remedies that he made to help us make ourselves look good and Bryce wanted to try it." Krystal said.

"That's highly impossible for some sort of treatment that would make Summers this physically attractive in two weeks." Falkner said adjusting his glasses. "No sort of medication could even exist."

"Well believe us, our father is one of the best doctors in all of existence." Krystal said.

"No one ask you, you whore!" Sierra snapped at Krystal.

"Watch what you're saying about my girl!" Lucas snapped stepping forward.

"You mean you're sister? Talk about a bunch of freaks." Ariel said in disgust.

"Hey, that's my family you're talking about." Lucina said.

"Your family that are dating each other apart from you and your brother?" Mitch said.

"The Cullens are good people and you guys should be giving them some respect." Bryce said.

"I don't use them so that they can make me look good." Orion said.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bryce asked him.

"Come on, it's obvious you were only getting on the Cullens good side so that they can make you look as good as them so that Lucina will like you instead of me!" Orion said.

"Are you really that delusional?" Krystal asked in disbelief.

"I would never use the Cullens for what they have!" Bryce said angrily.

"We love Bryce even before he started dating Lucina and we consider him as part of the family!" Lucas said.

"And you need to stop making those dumb accusations of what I'm doing." Bryce said. "Stop saying that Lucina is yours; she is my girlfriend," I felt a twinge of annoyance there. "And that's final so get it over that thick head of yours!"

"You're just afraid that you're aware that Lucina is in love with me and is going to leave your sorry ass, Wheezy!" Orion said. What the hell?! I wasn't the only one in shock; Bryce, Lucina, Krystal and Lucas were just as dumbstruck as I am.

"You _are_ delusional." Krystal stated to Orion.

"Yeah, I don't love you Orion. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I'm _Bryce's_ girlfriend." Lucina said taking Bryce's hand giving me another twinge of annoyance.

"Oh Lucina, you are just saying that because these 'people' are standing with you. You and I both know that we have this special connection that can't be denied and you just won't admit it. You know you felt that at lunch on the second day of school." Orion responded confidently as I saw his friends rolled their eyes behind his back. I take that they are annoyed about this. Anyway, how dare he talks that way about my family as 'people!'

"Hell, I bet Bryce can't even kiss you properly." Orion continued.

"You need to shut your mouth about Lucina that way!" I said getting in front of Orion's face. "When Lucina said she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you!"

"You don't know what she wants." Orion said angrily coming up to my face as I fought back a growl that was fighting to be let out of me.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." We all turned to see Edward, that spoke, and Bella walking up to all of us and both of them were letting out growls that only we could hear.

"You leave my siblings alone." Bella said to Orion and his friends as calmly as she could when she and Edward came to our sides.

"You need to stop obsessing over Lucina because I'm already getting sick and tired of hearing you telling people that you and her are a thing, which you are not, period!" Edward said to Orion sounding threatening.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Pretty face?" Mitch asked.

"You and your idiots that are paired with these bimbos will be dealing with me." All of us turned we saw Rosalie, who spoke, came with Emmett.

"Who the fuck are you calling us bimbos, bitch!" Ariel said to Rosalie.

"Oh, you guys do not wanna mess with my woman and me when it comes to messing with my siblings." Emmett said cracking his knuckles and flex his muscles to scare Orion and his friends, which works, even on Mitch.

"You don't wanna mess with me either!" Alice added when she jumped in along with Jasper who came in. Wow, for someone so tiny, she can be very frightening.

"Now as we said before, you leave Lucina, Bryce and the rest of our siblings alone. You will not address Lucina that way again nor you will not tell people about you and her like nothing's going on between her and Bryce or else you and your friends will get what's coming to you." Jasper said in his military voice and just one look made Orion and his friends show fear.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Orion said trying to fight the fear in his voice.

"You think we should be scared of you guys because you all own some company, country club or hotel?" Emmett asked. "We met a group of people who are far scarier than you and not even they scare us."

"Like they have the power." Falkner said. Oh believe me Four-eyes, the Volturi do have the power over both your guy's world and ours.

"Besides, you all can't do a thing about us." Sierra said.

"Oh believe me you bad-attempt of being the next Beyoncé," Alice said with a smirk as Sierra opened her mouth from being offended. Alice is right; what's Sierra's wearing right now is burning my eyes. "By the end of this school year, you and your friends won't be having the best senior year you're hoping to get." Before either Sierra or the rest of Orion's gang could say anything,

"What's going on here?" We turned once again and it was someone that could not make things ten times worst. I feel like I'm back in the principal's office.

"The Cullens are being mean to us Mr. Bitters." Ariel said in such little girl voice. Unbelievable of this girl.

"That's a total lie!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, they came to me, Lucina, Bryce, Lucas and Jalen and were causing trouble." Krystal explained.

"Oh you are so not giving us a detention for what they did!" Lucas said in disbelief when Mr. Bitters pulled out a pad and pen. You're kidding me, right?!

"I do not tolerate students who mistreat others." Mr. Bitters said as he started writing down.

"So you just let Orion and his pals get away for what they did to the students here at this school?" I asked in disbelief.

"I heard nothing of what Orion or his friends did." Mr. Bitters said without even looking up. He is kidding me! I thought as my family and I started arguing with the principal while Orion and his friends had smirks on their faces. Just when Mr. Bitters was about to pull out the first slip,

"Look," We all stopped when Bryce spoke. "Orion and the others came in questioning about my new appearance, as you probably noticed, and then verbally harass my girlfriend as her family came to defend us. There were no violence that had occurred except for words so could you just cut us all some slack for once and tell Orion and his friends to leave us alone?" Bryce asked giving some sort of pleading look. Mr. Bitters stares at Bryce and looked like he was about to talk back at him, or snap back, when I noticed his expression.

He was struggling, like he was fighting whatever it is that is preventing him on what he was gonna say next. I looked and saw nothing from Jasper who is confused as some of us were that notices it. The next thing that happened was,

"Fine," All of us, yes even Orion and his group, were dumbstruck at Mr. Bitters' response as he puts away his notepad and pen without giving us a slip. "Orion, you and your friends leave Mr. Summers and the Cullens alone."

"But Mr. Bitters," Orion said as if he couldn't believe his ears. "They –"

"Did nothing wrong and I saw no harm between either of you." Mr. Bitters said. "Now get to class, all of you!" He said and then walked away. Orion and his friends also left us giving us all glares. As soon as they were gone, we all turned to Bryce.

"What?" He asked in surprised.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"All I did was asked Mr. Bitters to not give us all a detention which I'm surprise he actually sided with me and not Orion in the end." Bryce explained.

"Yeah because according to everyone in this school, Mr. Bitters always sides with Orion and his friends and those like them whenever there's trouble and only punishes those that are being tormented by them." Edward said.

"You did something alright." Rosalie said to Bryce.

"You somehow convince Mr. Bitters to get us out of trouble that not even Jasper could do when he tried to persuade him with his gift." Bella said.

"I saw the outcome but I saw nothing out of the ordinary during it." Alice said.

"Maybe he has the gift to control emotions like Jasper." Krystal said.

"But I didn't see Bryce send any waves to control Mr. Bitters' emotions." Jasper said.

"Let's try it though." Rosalie said.

"Try it on Jalen." Lucina said with some eager in it. What?

"Yeah, see if you can convince him to be very open with you and Lucina together." Lucas said to Bryce as I gave Lucas a dirty look.

"Okay," Bryce said as he started staring at me as I stare back. We just stare at each other for awhile and I felt or saw nothing.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Bummer, I was hoping he would extend my visiting hours with Lucina." Bryce said with a smile along with a laugh.

"Okay, maybe I could let you visit until ten but that's as much as you can get." I said automatically and then my eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, did I just say that?!"

"Yeah you did!" Emmett said as he, Edward, Jasper and Lucas laughs.

"Thank you Jalen!" Lucina said happily as she hugs me.

"Whoa there," I said getting Lucina off of me. "I did not say that on my free will!"

"Dammit." Bryce said.

"But you said it though." Jasper said to me.

"No I didn't!" I said.

"Yes you did." Emmett chuckled as I reached over and smacked him in the head. "OW!"

"I think we should tell Carlisle and see what he thinks." Edward said.

"Yeah, so I could avoid whatever Bryce did." I said.

"Come on Jalen, please." Lucina asked giving me those puppy eyes. God dammit!

"Fine but not a minute after!" I said earning a hug from my daughter.

"Thanks man." Bryce smiled as the warning bell ring.

"We better get going." Bella said as she and everyone else took off.

" _Daddy, you're the best."_ Lucina said to me in her head as we walked to class together.

"I only did what makes my girl happy." I sighed as Lucina kissed my cheek. "Question, you're not really in love with Orion, are you?"

"Don't tell Tiffany but hell no!" Lucina said. Thank god. "I don't like that jerk even before the way he got you in trouble. I don't know what gave Orion that crazy idea of me being in love with him. The nerve of that guy."

"Yeah, I knew he's being psycho but I didn't think he had more than a screw loose." I said.

"We're not only ones that think so." Lucina said.

"I guess his friends don't understand him." I said as Lucina and I made it to class. "You know, that was the longest passing period we had." I said as we both laugh before we took our seats.

Well this sure was a good way to start off a good year.

* * *

 **That was interesting don't you think. There's more fun coming up soon. Please review.**


	18. Having Some Fun

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Well now Bryce is seeing the results of his new appearance at school. Let's see how he deals with his new life and skills at home.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Having Some Fun**

Bryce's POV

"So Bryce was able to convince the principal to get you guys out of detention even though he was gonna side with Orion but Bryce didn't show any sign of using any gift and yet he convince Jalen to extend his visiting hours with Lucina at their home doing nothing?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle.

It was after school and I am in Carlisle's office with him, Jalen and Edward telling him what happened with Mr. Bitters and The Big Five where Carlisle is examining me. Jacob is at work and Esme is outside with Jasper, Lucas and Emmett while Alice, Bella, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Rosalie and Nessie are out at Port Angeles looking for dresses for Nessie's wedding.

"That was against my will!" Jalen said as Edward and I laughed.

"All I did was stare at Mr. Bitters and Jalen and they did what I ask." I explained.

"Do you remember what you did during all of that?" Edward asked looking at me closely.

"Nothing really if you count smiling as something as a weapon or pleading or some sort." I said.

"Can you do that again on Jalen?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"Um, sure." I said and turned to Jalen who had a stern look. "Think you could extend my visiting hours to eleven?" I asked giving Jalen a smile.

"Okay fine. Wait what!" Jalen said in shock as Edward and Carlisle laughs.

"Hey thanks man." I said.

"Stop that!" Jalen said in annoyance.

"Well it doesn't look like Bryce is showing to posses some sort of gift." Carlisle said. "But he does have a talent."

"And that talent is…?" I asked.

"You're a charming man right? Lucina always said how your charm affects her and other women." Carlisle said.

"Well yeah." I said with a shrug.

"Remember what we said that we all bring our strongest trait from our human lives? That's what you brought; you have your charm and it appears to have effect on many people." Carlisle said.

"Huh, I guess that would explain why even Ariel and Sierra were actually affected by my charm. Though it's too bad the guys of The Big Five are still immune to it." I said. It's also too bad I don't have a gift like Jalen or the others but at least I have something.

"You might as well tune down your skill to avoid getting the attention than you already have today." Edward said with a chuckle. Yeah, with what has happened today, I'm gonna have to be careful with my charm. I don't know why I was curse with it but then again, I did have an advantage with it that brought me to Lucina.

"Well, now we know what Bryce's talent is," Carlisle said.

"By the way, what you did was a test, not for an approval!" Jalen said to me as I laugh with Edward and Carlisle.

"Anyways, I have to go; I got called in to fill Dr. Mullen's shift at work. I'll see you boys later." Carlisle said and Jalen, Edward and I left his office.

"Too bad you didn't get what you were hoping now huh?" Edward asked me.

"Okay, you really gotta stop going into people's head." I said.

"I can't help it if your mind does all the talking." Edward smirked. Man, why can't I have the gift to block Edward's gift?

"So what are we doing now?" I asked when the guys led me out in the back where I saw Esme doing some gardening.

"Oh this," Jalen said pointing out in the big open area where Jasper, Lucas and Emmett are at. From what I'm seeing, the three of them are fighting and right now it's Jasper and Emmett against Lucas.

I watch as Emmett and Lucas charges at each other and when Emmett threw a punch, Lucas got down and dodges it, elbows Emmett in the gut causing him to fall down. Emmett took his chance to sweep Lucas off the ground with his feet but Lucas somehow saw that coming when he jumps over Emmett and collides with Jasper in mid air when they grabbed each other.

As soon as they touched the ground, Jasper seized the moment and threw Lucas over his shoulders however Lucas ended on his feet and charged at Jasper throwing a punch at him. Soon Emmett joined in and there was a serious brawl between the three as they punch, dodge, kick, move, jump, it's like watching one of those action movies and those three would make great actors or stunt coordinators. The way Lucas fights is like how Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee does it while Jasper's moves makes him deadly. It wasn't long until Lucas got Jasper pinned down after throwing Emmett over his shoulders and grinned.

"Ready for round five?" Lucas asked.

"I told you that you and I should attack Lucas in multiple areas to make it difficult for him block at once to the front." Jasper said to Emmett as Lucas helps him up.

"Well your plan sucked and I just wanna kick his ass for once." Emmett said coming up to them.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"Yeah we mostly do this a lot on our free time. Well us guys mostly." Jalen explained as we went up to the three.

"That was incredible!" I said still in amazement.

"Thank you. I know I'm awesome!" Emmett said flexing his muscles earning a smack in the head by Jasper. "OW!"

"Show off." Lucas said.

"Thanks anyway." Jasper said. "We do this to practice our skills and mostly for fun. You can say that us guys are the best fighters of this coven with Emmett's strengths, Lucas's martial art skills, my knowledge during the war and Jalen and Edward's ability to anticipate, we're unstoppable."

"Don't leave out the ladies!" Esme called and all turned to see her smirk while gardening. "You forgot about Alice to also anticipate moves, Krystal's speed and the rest of the girls' skills in combat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett and Lucas said waving it off.

"Anyway, we're gonna help train you up on your skills." Edward said to me. "Now that you're a vampire, your strengths, speed and fighting skills have been increased giving you an advantage."

"Okay then." I said. Hey, I do need to get the hang of my whole vampire skills.

"Alright, let's fight in pairs." Jasper said. "Edward and Jalen will pair off against each other, I got Lucas and Bryce has Emmett." My eyes widened at what Jasper said.

Wait, Emmett?! I turned to Emmett who grinned at me as he cracked his knuckles. Oh man, I'm sure I would've shitted myself.

"Uh don't I get to chose who to fight?" I asked nervously.

"Who do you have in mind?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Oh I don't know someone less IMTIMIDATING!" I said totally freaking as the guys laughed. I mean come on; with Jalen's tracking sense to react to my moves before I could, Edward reading my mind, Lucas's insane fighting skills, Jasper's scary fighting skills and Emmett's muscles, I'd rather get my ass whooped by a girl.

"Relax, Emmett's not gonna kill you." Jalen said.

"Have you not seen his muscles?!" I asked trying to show them Emmett's appearance.

"Really Bryce, you'll survive in the end." Edward chuckled.

"Oh sure that's helping me." I said sarcastically.

"Bryce, you've been a vampire for two weeks giving you the status of being a newborn still." Jasper explained. "As a newborn, you are now the strongest member of our coven, even stronger than Emmett and you can take him out."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in shock. Please tell me he's kidding so that I don't really get my ass beaten.

"Trust us; when Bella became a newborn, she took out Emmett at arm wrestling." Edward said with a laugh. "And she still does as of this day." Seriously, Emmett lost to Bella when he has arms like that?

"And I kicked Emmett's ass when I was human." Lucas laughed. No way! I thought as I laughed along with Edward, Jasper and Jalen.

"Why must you bring that up all the time?" Emmett asked in annoyance. "I beat Krystal one time when she was a newborn."

"Oh no you didn't, you cheated! I found out from Edward when he found out that you blocked him from your plans!" Lucas said as Emmett's eyes widened in shock. Okay, I'll ask about that later.

"How about we start training?" Jasper said as he and the other guys took their places in the open and began their training as I nervously walked to mine with Emmett.

"Please go easy on me." I pleaded when Emmett and I face each other.

"Not in my nature." He grinned causing me to gulp. Guess I'll say hello to my funeral.

Without giving me any warning, Emmett starts charging towards me. Shit! I didn't know what to do except panicking and somehow I threw myself on my back all curled up. Just when Emmett got on top of me, I threw him off over me with my feet. As I got up, I turned just to see Emmett coming at me so fast to throw a punch and I quickly dodged it to the side.

Man, he doesn't stop. I thought as Emmett kept throwing punches at me as I kept avoiding them without getting hit. I'm surprise how I easily evaded his moves. Emmett threw himself forward to grab me and I reacted by sliding under him and sweep him from below causing Emmett to fall. Whoa, did I just do that? I got distracted when Emmett quickly got up and grabbed me by the shoulders. I quickly got out of his grip by spinning around under him going behind his back. As soon as that happened, somehow my hand reacted on its own and grabbed something and I turned surprised to see it Emmett's fist in. Without thinking, I threw Emmett over my shoulders, maybe a bit too hard.

Once again, Emmett started coming at me full speed. Instead of dodging his attacks, somehow I block every single one without a problem and suddenly when Emmett threw an uppercut, I evaded it by feigning which involves throwing myself in the air with a few spins and adding a kick right to the chest causing Emmett to fall as I landed on my feet perfectly. Emmett got up and looked at me in complete dumbstruck. I looked at him and then turned to see Jasper, Lucas, Jalen and Edward staring at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"You," Emmett said coming up to me that I gulped big when I saw his intimidating expression. Shit! "Were bad-ass!" He cheered as he happily got me in his arm and ruffled my hair.

"I'll say!" Lucas said walking up to me after Emmett's let's go. "Dude, you were awesome!"

"You're fighting skills do need some work but they were good for a beginner." Jasper said as the rest of them came over. "We had no doubt you would take down Emmett." He said with a laugh.

" _Yeah_ remind me to be careful around you." Jalen said.

"That one time Emmett attacked you and you caught his fist, you reacted without even looking or flinching and the rest of the times you were avoiding Emmett's attacks, you looked like you trusted your instincts there." Edward explained.

"Well, I do have good reflexes back in my human days. I mean you saw how good I was back on the court." I said scratching my head.

"It looks like you brought that from your human life along with your charm both as your strongest trait." Jalen said earning confused looks from Lucas, Emmett and Jasper along with Esme who just finished gardening and came up to us in curiosity. "Carlisle found out that Bryce possesses no gift but brought his charm and now his reflexes from his human days." He explained to the others.

"Okay now that we know what I possess, can I pick a different opponent, please?" I begged as everyone laughs. We continue training with Lucas as my opponent. I was getting the hang of this and my skills are looking sharp. We continue like this for an hour with Esme watching us until,

"That was amazing Bryce." I turned, completely distracted by her voice, allowing Lucas to place his hand on my chest and push me down on the down.

"I see you need to work on that." Lucas chuckles as I got up when Lucina came up to me.

"Were you watching me?" I asked as Lucina kissed me on the cheek.

"We got back ten minutes ago from our shopping trip which by the way was insane, and we came here just to see you showing some moves." She explained as the rest of the girls came out.

"You should've seen Bryce take out Emmett." Jasper said causing Emmett to tackle him and they started wrestling to the ground.

"You didn't see that Alice?" Rosalie asked her while Lucas went over to Emmett and Jasper to break up the fight.

"Nessie will show it to you." Alice said waving it off. "The dresses were more important than that."

"And yet you decided to cut our shopping trip short just to see Emmett get his butt whooped by Lucas one time?" Bella said as everyone else laughs.

"You girls were already married at that time before Krystal showed up." Alice said.

"By the way Aunt Alice, there are more important things than dresses." Nessie said.

"Clearly, anything related to dresses are more important in her book." Krystal chuckles as Alice sticks her tongue at Krystal.

"So Bryce, we're you able to kick Jalen's butt yet?" Tiffany asked with a tease.

"No because I'd rather not get my ass whooped by his tracking senses." I said.

"Maybe now you see what happens when you date my daughter." Jalen bragged earning a slap from Tiffany.

"We'll call it a day Bryce. We don't want you to overdo it if you face Jalen or Edward." Jasper said as he, Emmett and Lucas came back to us.

"If you want, I can give you my aura so that it will block their gifts." Lucas said. Well problem solved, for me.

"Oh so you would give your aura to Bryce but not me?" Emmett asked.

"Oh where's the fun in that when I can watch Edward or Jalen whoop your ass?" Lucas smirked as Jalen and Edward high fived him while laughing.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, Alice has an announcement." Tiffany said.

"Please tell me you didn't buy clothes for us and are making a male model runway to see how we look." Lucas said in fear as did the rest of us guys minus Edward. Surely not.

"No it's not that." Edward chuckles as we sighed in relief.

"This weekend is gonna have a real storm in the afternoon. It will hit over town so it should be good." Alice said with a smile and at those words, Lucas, Emmett and Jasper high fived each other in excitement while the girls smiled.

"Why are you guys so happy about a storm?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the American pastime!" Emmett said. Baseball, at a storm? I looked at Jalen to see he is just as confused as I am.

"Don't look at me; I've only lived with the Cullens for only eight months now." He said with a shrug.

"What does baseball have to do with a storm?" I asked.

" _We're_ gonna play baseball!" Lucina answered with a smile.

"But why play during a storm?" I asked. "We might get soaked there."

"No because as I said, the storm will hit over town which should be dry enough in the clearing. As for why, we need the thunder and you'll see why when Saturday comes." Alice said.

"Alice, are you sure?" Edward asked her in concern. Something tells me he knows something from reading Alice's thoughts.

"Don't worry; we're good the whole game." Alice smiled as Edward still felt unsure. I wonder what's up.

"Are you boys in?" Tiffany asked me and Jalen.

"Sure, why not?" Jalen said with another shrug.

"I'm in." I said.

"Good then!" Alice said. "We'll tell Carlisle of our plan for this weekend.

"I'll ask Jake to join us." Nessie said.

"I'm really excited for Saturday." Lucina said to me.

"So am I. Plus, I do like to see how good you are on the field." I smiled at Lucina causing her to blush.

"Bryce, quit using your enhance charm on my daughter!" Jalen said in annoyance.

* * *

The school week flew by and it was now the weekend. Thank goodness because this week was crazy with the school talking about me and girls swarming over me. I can't believe how popular I'm getting with my new look and what happened at the game even though this school is still being the same with treating others below them like low lives.

That's one thing that will never change especially with The Big Five. They still like to cause trouble to everyone but now they mark me and the Cullens as their rivals. Too bad they are no match against those with supernatural gifts and how much older they are. Anyway, Orion is still obsessing over Lucina convinced that she's in love with him too and he's doing every chance he gets to show her that. What's with this guy? What the hell gave him that idea? Lucina loves me and I love her. Orion has to get over it.

It's Saturday afternoon which means it's time for the Cullens, Jacob and I to play baseball, in the storm. I still don't get why they would play at this weather but at least I'm not the only one thinking so. Right now, we are all walking through the trees with the baseball gears until we arrived at an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. The weather was getting a little misty but barely as the sky turned a bit grey and started to rumble.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Lucina, who is holding my hand, asked excitedly.

"I guess." I said as I watch Alice, Carlisle and Edward marking the bases. Why make them that far apart?

"Okay, it's boys against girls!" Alice said. Bummer, guess I'm won't be on the same team as Lucina. "The guys are batting first."

"Don't go easy on me." Lucina said to me with a tease.

"As long as you don't go easy on me." I teased back earning a kiss from her.

"OW!" Lucina and I looked to see Jalen rubbing his head as he turned to see Lucas who had his hand facing him. "What, you too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I do not want to repeat the Tiffany incident if I don't." Lucas said.

"Now you know how I feel." Emmett smiled. Lucina and I separated as she took off to the field with the rest of the girls positioning herself at one of the bases along with Tiffany and Nessie while Krystal, Bella and Rosalie were on the outfield.

"You're not gonna play?" I asked Esme seeing that she's with us where the batters are.

"No, I prefer to be catcher." Esme said.

"And I'm gonna be umpire. There's no way I'm giving any team a disadvantage." Jacob said.

"Plus we need a referee." Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"Oh I know _you_ cheat." Esme teased at Emmett as he grinned in pleasure. "Just call them as you see them Jacob."

"You can count on me." Jacob said. I watched as the girls on the field ready themselves as Edward and Lucas had bats practicing their swings and Emmett was up first and that's when I noticed something, no one's wearing gloves.

The skies rumbled louder than before and soon thunder came. Alice standing at the center to pitch, was looking up and then forward to us.

"It's time!" She said.

"Alright," Jacob said in a voice that's different than before which appears to be his Alpha voice. And I thought seeing him was scary enough. "Batter up!"

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then she flicked it very fast towards Emmett as he swung the bat. The moment those two made contact, I heard thunder but it didn't come from the sky as I watched in amazement seeing the ball being shot like a cannon deep into the forest while Emmett started running.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Okay, now the playing in the thunderstorm makes a lot of sense." Jalen said as he too was impressed at this game. As soon as the ball disappeared into the woods, Krystal took off faster than a speeding bullet as Emmett was already at second base and still running.

"That's a homerun then." I said.

"Um, I hate to ruin the celebration but you forgot that my wife is very fast." Lucas said and as if on cue, he pointed at the forest where the ball came back heading towards Esme while Emmett was heading to home base. Esme caught the ball just as Emmett slides his way to the base where his foot made contact with it not before Esme tagged him.

"You're out!" Jacob called as Krystal sprang back from the forest cheering with the girls.

"Damn it!" Emmett said as he got up.

"Good luck getting past Krystal's speed." Lucas said to me and Jalen.

"Hit hard all you want boys but I'll outrun you in the end." Krystal smirked.

"Not gonna happen Krystal." Edward said as he was up to bat next and readied himself. "There's no way I'm losing to you."

Alice threw the ball again and Edward manages to hit it away from Krystal and got the first base. After Lucas and Carlisle batted, our team already got two points with Lucas on third base. Jasper almost got a homerun until Bella jumped on some trees and caught the ball as Lucas ran back to his base giving us two outs already. Jalen got us another point as he made it to second base. On my turn, I got two strikes. Give me a break I've never played baseball as a vampire. Thankfully on the third pitch, I got a hit giving me the first base as I also got our team another point thanks to Jalen. Emmett was up to bat again and just like before, he got out which means it's the girls' turn to bat.

"Not bad Bryce." Lucina said to me when we started switching places.

"I'm sure you'll do better than me." I said with a smile causing Lucina to blush.

"Come on!" Jalen said as he dragged me away from Lucina by the collar of my shirt. Sheesh! I thought as I got myself in first base while Jalen went out the field with Edward and Emmett leaving Carlisle and Jasper filling in the other two bases while Lucas pitches.

Lucas looks at Alice which I'm guessing to see if it's clear and it is as Lucas throws the ball and Rosalie gave it a smack straight to the forest where Edward takes off. I guess both of our teams are even on speed here. Right now the score is tied with two outs for the girls. How did that happen you ask?

Well for the outs, the first was by Rosalie since she couldn't outrun Edward and the second was when I had Tiffany on my base a few inches away and just when Lucas was about to pitch, he threw the ball at me and I reacted with a catch tagging Tiffany before she reached back to the base. The last two points was by Lucina as she and Nessie made it all the way. What happened there you ask?

Well let's just say that Emmett, Jalen and Edward both thought they got it and instead when all three of them jumped in the air, they got each other instead. Damn, my girlfriend is good.

Alice is now up to bat and signaled Lucas to throw the ball. Just as he did, Alice was about to swing but paused as she gasped going into a blank expression while the ball zoomed past her into Esme's hands. Lucas was concerned and I assumed it was something from seeing Alice's aura and I turned to see Edward in shock and mostly tensed.

"Stop!" Alice said in a voice only we can hear as Jalen turned his head somewhere away from the field.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked as the guys minus Jalen and I came up to everyone.

"Alice," Edward said and he looks pissed at her. "You said –"

"I couldn't see his face because he was just passing by while hiking so I didn't think we would have a problem." Alice said.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked being calm yet guarded.

"Before, I saw someone hiking and was about to leave due to the weather." Alice explained. "He was passing by believing that our game was just like thunder but I guess he notices something and changed his decision. I'm so sorry. I was sure it would be okay."

"I just pick up his mind." Jalen said running up to us. "He's ten minutes away from where we are and he's heading this way."

"Who?" I asked.

"Orion."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, that's not good. What are they gonna do? Please review.**


	19. Sweet Sixth-Sixteen

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens were in the middle of a friendly game of baseball until they noticed that Orion is heading in their direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Sweet Sixth/Sixteen**

Jalen's POV

Everything makes sense now as to why my family plays baseball during a thunder storm. This is awesome and so much fun!

Throughout the game, it's all about hitting the ball as hard as you can while the thunder masks your sound as you run at full speed. I am still annoyed about Bryce and Lucina especially when Bryce uses his new improved charm on my daughter. Luckily, I interrupted that moment for those two when I reminded Bryce to get on the field.

Right now we are tied and we wouldn't have if Emmett and Edward hadn't got in my way when we all jumped in the air and collided into each other missing the ball. Anyway, it's Alice's turn to bat and she was about to swing when she had a vision. Judging from Edward's expression, it doesn't look good.

"Stop!" Alice said in a voice only we can hear and I turned in a different when I felt something very familiar from the forest. You have got to be kidding me! What's he doing out here in the opening during a storm. That's not what's bothering me. What's really bothering me is that he's on his way here, right now. Shit!

"I'm so sorry. I was sure it would be okay." Alice said like it was the hundredth time as Edward looked pissed. I guess he knew something was up.

"I just pick up his mind." I said running up to everyone as they gathered around Alice. "He's ten minutes away from where we are and he's heading this way."

"Who?" Bryce asked.

"Orion."

Everyone froze when I said his name.

"Okay who's idea was it to play out here? OW!" Emmett cried when Alice jumped up and hit his head.

"Shut up, you want him to hear us?" Rosalie hissed. That's the least of our worries. If Orion comes here and sees us, there will be a lot of questions coming from him as to what all of us are doing out here.

"What should we do?" Esme asked as we all looked at Carlisle with anxious eyes.

"Is it just Orion or are there others with him?" Carlisle asked me, Alice and Edward.

"No, it's him and we only got a few minutes and counting." Edward said.

"Then let's get out of here. Jalen, Edward, Jasper, Krystal and Lucas, you guys clear the field and make sure it looks like we were never here while the rest of us head back." Carlisle said as everyone one of us nodded. As Carlisle and the others took off in high speed, Jacob phased in his wolf form, the rest of us clear the markings of the bases as fast as we can go in less than a minute.

"Well?" Lucas asked as the others turned to me. I turned to the direction of where Orion is coming from and back to them,

"We still have five minutes." I told them. "Let's go!" And with that, all of us took off after the rest of our family away from the field.

Orion's POV **(A/N: Yeah I know, I'm not liking this either.)**

I _was_ hoping to have a good hike like I normally do on weekends but because of that stupid weatherman, I had to end my hiking trip short due to the storm. I was heading my way back to my ride in the forest when thunder struck in the sky. I looked up to see nothing but the sky and that's when another thunder came but I saw nothing.

That's weird. I must be hearing things. But then I heard voices from a distance. It sounds some people are out here but what are they doing out in this weather. Weirdos. I don't know why but I decided to see what was going on. It wasn't until ten minutes later I was out of the forest and into a big opening. I looked around to see nothing here or anyone around. Ah I should've known it was a waste of time coming out here. But I'm sure something wasn't right. … And I know I thought I heard someone very familiar here.

* * *

Jalen's POV

That was just way too close for being called as close as hell. I'm just glad we didn't get caught by Orion. If Alice hadn't seen that coming, who knows what Orion would do with us. There was no way we would kill him. Stupid treaty! And there was no way we're changing him into a vampire and it's not because he'll know the truth about us. It's the fact he'll know the truth about Lucina and her age which he'll probably take advantage of that. Hell NO!

The weekend's over and it's back to school. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm. Right now its Calculus class with Bryce and the class is getting boring. Wanting to get away for a moment, I excused myself to go to the bathroom but instead I'm just walking around the hallways for a few minutes. I stopped to look out the window to enjoy the view on this partly sunny day. Alice said that this Friday will be very sunny so all of us will be excuse from school so that we don't exposed ourselves due to our bodies sparkling in the sunlight. Lucina glows however. We didn't like the idea of her skipping school but would you like the idea of her going to school by herself, with Orion? I don't think so.

I continue looking outside as I sigh. Just think, only five months left until I graduate but so far I still I haven't figure out what to do with my life afterwards. I know that I want to do something with a career to support Tiffany and Lucina since they are my family and I don't want to rely on the Cullen's money even if I got my fortune but what should I do? What _can_ I do? I don't have any skills as far as I know unless you count getting into fights as one and putting up flyers doesn't give you any experience. Man, my life is so messed up since I lost my parents, since I ran away, since I last saw Elena, since I've been put down by others after losing everything. I am such a loser.

Look at everyone in my family; Carlisle's a doctor, Esme restores old houses from her architecture and art degrees, Edward is a skilled pianist and has two medical degrees, Bella never attended college since she used it as a cover story to her parents but she is a passionate reader and works with J. Jenks, the guy who forges our documents and is currently finding the whereabouts on Elena, along with Jasper who has his degrees in history and philosophy, Alice got her degrees in fashion design, no surprises there and international business which Alice uses her visions to predict the stock markets which explains the amount of money, Rosalie has a skill in mechanics and has many degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and she also studied medicine to help Carlisle to keep up-to-date with the latest advances, Nessie works at Jacob's shop at the Res while Jacob has his job as Alpha of his pack and the two of them will be getting married in the summer, Lucas got his degree in computer science after deciding to attend UW since the loss of his family no thanks to the Volturi and now he helps fix computer problems, create programs and hacking, Krystal sells her drawings after receiving her degree in art, Tiffany teaches kindergarten, Lucina still has a long way to go even when she graduates in three years and Bryce is still unsure but at least he doesn't attend high school as an adult and even Emmett has something even if he had never studied anything in particular. Where am I? Nowhere. Look at what I've done in the past; I screwed up. I'm starting to have second thoughts if leaving my old coven was the right thing to do to be with the Cullens.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming in my directions along with the familiarity of his mind. Oh great. I thought as I turned to see Orion walking up to me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Orion asked with sneer as he came up to me.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I said.

"Well you know better than to be out of class." Orion said.

"I was out of the bathroom and the view outside caught my attention." I answered with a shrug as Orion looked out the window.

"Dude, there's nothing but clouds out there." He pointed out.

"We are from Alaska after all since we like the cold." I said.

"No wonder why you guys are all pale." Orion said.

"Hey, we usually try to get some sunlight by going hiking on weekends." I said. Why am I even having this conversation with this guy?

"Speaking of which, what were you and your family doing last weekend?" Orion asked me suddenly. Uh-oh.

"Nothing really; we just hung out at our house since the weather was rough." I said keeping my cool.

"Really, because I was out hiking and I was about to leave when suddenly I thought I heard one of your siblings there." Orion said looking at me suspiciously. Crap! Stay cool Jalen. That doesn't mean anything, yet.

"What were you doing hiking out in the storm?" I asked hoping to throw him off.

"The weatherman said it was gonna be sunny but apparently he was wrong." Orion said. "Stop stalling! What were you and your family doing out there?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about because we've been at our house throughout the storm." I said as Orion kept staring at me.

"What are you trying to hide?" He asked.

"We are hiding nothing." I said gritting my teeth. "We're just like everyone. Well everyone who's _nice_ to others that is."

"What is it with you guys?" Orion asked. "You all first show up to this school suddenly like some big deal, you made Wheezy look like you guys and ever since you let him steal my girl, he has become more popular, which he shouldn't be because of who he is, and has been making me look bad every chance you guys get!" Here we go again with him believing Lucina's his 'girlfriend' but what can he do about it against us?

"In Bryce's defense, you've been doing all of those things all on your own." I said letting out a laugh as I looked at my watch. "Now if you don't mind, I better head back to my class before my teacher gets mad not that she'd will due to how I'm on top of things in her class." I said and turned around walking back to my class with a smirk.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Long!" Orion called.

"Oh no Orion," I said pausing to turn my head to him. "Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me. So I'll give you one last warning; stay away from Lucina and don't you mess with me and my family because we're the kind of people who you shouldn't underestimate." And with that, I walked away from him heading back to my class which was only five minutes.

Well, that was fun. I thought. It would appear that things are looking bright for us and many others that had it rough here while things are not looking so hot for Orion. What's he gonna do about it?

* * *

 **(A/N: Get ready to speed up time)**

 _February 4_ _th_ _2026_

Lucina's POV

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I heard daddy say when he shook my shoulders as I groaned.

" _Just five more minutes daddy."_ I said to him in my head. Can't a girl sleep in on a Saturday, especially on her birthday?

"Well, according to this text message, if you don't want wake up in exactly twenty seconds, Alice will be coming here and do all the waking." Daddy said chuckling causing me to forcefully open my eyes and jumped out of bed immediately. Now that daddy said it, I do not want to repeat what happened last year.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 5**_ **(A/N: before Value In Beliefs.)**

" _Lucina Samantha Stewart, are you gonna wake up?" Aunt Alice asked through the door of my room. "Your fifth birthday is in three hours and you're still in bed! Don't tell your mother I cussed but how the hell am I going to dress you up?!"_

" _Calm down Aunt Alice," I muttered groggily with my eyes still closed. "You have all the time for eternity. Three hours is way more than enough. I'll just wear that light green dress and white flats you bought a week ago. There's no rush."_

 _The next thing that happened was that one minute my head was on the softness of my pillow and the next I got completely wet where I ended up in the bathroom by my aunt and her unexplainable strengths._

" _Your hair needed to be wash, anyway." She said._

 _ **End of flashback**_

I ran to the bathroom at full speed. Good thing I slept in the cottage last night.

"It's about time _someone_ has decided to wake up earlier this year." Aunt Alice said after I was done with my morning routine.

"Well I didn't appreciate the wakeup call last year." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies alone so that you can do whatever you want on Lucina." Daddy said to my aunt as I half-glared at him.

" _Thanks daddy, now I'm stuck with her, alone!"_ I said to him mentally.

He just chuckled. "You're welcome kiddo."

"Okay Jalen, get out and go to the main house. Now!" Aunt Alice said giving daddy a glare and with that he was out of sight in a blur. Aunt Alice didn't waste any time, as usual.

In one hour, finally, I was officially ready. I wore a white mini-skirt with lace leggings, blue v-neck top and white heels. My hair was loose in their waves. My makeup had the usual mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss.

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Aunt Alice squealed. "I'm so happy! And proud! My little niece is a little woman! You look absolutely fantastic!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and I actually love the way I look. I admit; Aunt Alice is over the top with fashion but she never fails when it comes to 'special occasions' like this.

"I love it! Thank you!" I squealed and hugged my aunt tightly.

"Now, enough hugs," Aunt Alice said as she couldn't help but grin. "Grab your phone, put it in your new white Pranda bag and come to the house in human pace and it's not just because your human friends and Bryce's family will be there. I love those heels, don't get mud on them." She said giving me a kiss on each cheek and then ran to the house ahead of me.

I walked into the house as slowly as Aunt Alice instructed me. The minute I stepped in, I was in for a big surprise.

"Happy Birthday Lucina!" Everyone screamed together as I grinned and thank them all. I am truly happy to see everyone here; my family along with Bryce's, my friends, the pack along with Nathan, Carly and Danielle. I noticed Bryce standing there with a dumbfounded expression that I couldn't help but giggle as daddy smacked Bryce's head to snap out of it, or it was probably daddy just being daddy since I'm daddy's girl.

"You look beautiful Lucina." I blushed when Bryce spoke, walking up to me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Bryce." I said and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Hey, that's the first time we kissed and Jalen didn't interrupted us." Bryce said after we broke apart and we laughed.

"Yeah, well I didn't wanna get my ass whooped from the girls here." Daddy said coming over to us. Bryce let's go of me and I went over to daddy and held him into a tighter hug.

" _I love you so much daddy. Thanks for everything."_ I mentally said to him.

"I love you as well Cina." Daddy said and then mentally added. _"I do anything for my little girl."_ I smiled and kiss his cheek and then went over to mommy who was standing with grandma Esme putting food on the table.

"Happy Birthday my Lil Lucy." Mommy said hugging me. _"I can't believe that you're already six."_ She said to me in my head and through it all, she was doing her best not to cry. While Bryce's family and my friends think of this party as my sweet sixteen, everyone knows of my actual age.

" _Mommy, I'm still your little girl. That's what being six is all about."_ I mentally said to her. "But thanks anyway." I said giving mommy a kiss and turn to grandma Esme. "Esme, thank you so much for everything. You're the best! I'm sure everyone will love the food." I told her.

"You know I do anything for you sweetie." Grandma Esme said hugging me with a kiss.

"Okay come on," Aunt Alice said pulling me to the center for everyone to see me as she put a tiara on my head and made me wear a sash that reads out "Birthday Princess." "It's time for presents!" Aunt Alice announced as she handed me a silver wrapped package hinting that I open hers first. Those are the rules. I opened the gift to found a couple of large designer bags, matching shoes and two incredibly fantastic dresses.

"Oh my gosh Alice, I love them! You're the best!" I squealed causing Aunt Rosalie to clear her throat. "Rose, you're always one of my favorites! You know that." I said causing her to beam.

"What about me?" Uncle Emmett asked making a pouty face.

"Would I ask you for a hug if I say you weren't my favorite brother?" I smiled holding my arms out for him.

"Hell yeah!" Uncle Emmett boomed as he lifts me up into a bear hug.

"Hey!" Uncle Edward and Jasper complained.

"Emmett, language. There's a child here." Grandma Esme scolded.

"Okay, now open your next present Lucy; it's from me and Rose." Uncle Emmett said after he let's go and Aunt Rosalie handed me a dark blue box. I can tell it's safe to open because Uncle Emmett would never give me a gift if it's from him and Aunt Rose and she would approve. I gasped when I saw a pair of sapphire earrings. The rest of my gifts were amazing as well. Carlisle and Esme got me a 14k White Gold invisible set Diamond ring. Lucas and Krystal bought me the newest touch screen laptop, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward gave me a makeup kit, Jacob got me a silver bracelet in a form of a wolf, Nessie's was a purple small Ted Baker Lenora purse and Jasper bought me the book I always wanted. The rest of the gifts from everyone were either clothes, bags or accessories. I even got an old book in Quileute from the pack that I learned from Jacob. I also got birthday money from my grandpa Hayden and grandma Gwen, mommy's parents and a collection of hair bows from my Aunt Sam, mommy's sister. I only met mommy's family once when I was only a few days old and now they are out of the state. They know about me but they only see the pictures of my previous form years ago since they have no idea about what we are. My family says that I will see them again once I'm the age I look. Well, only about ten more years until then.

"It's my turn now." Bryce said. "Tiffany and Jalen wanted theirs to be last." He said as he nervously handed me a white box. I took it from my hands and couldn't help but feel excited as I opened it quickly.

"Oh Bryce! It's beautiful!" I gasped in amazement pulling out a Blue Topaz Petite Albion Necklace. Bryce took the necklace from my hands and went behind me.

"It's even more beautiful when you wear it thus making you perfect." Bryce said and I couldn't help but blush as he puts the necklace around my neck. How am I the luckiest girl in the world to have Bryce as my boyfriend?

"I love it." I said admiring the gift.

"I love you." Bryce said.

"I love you." I said.

"Hey!" I turned to see Emmett, Jacob and Jasper taking down daddy and pinning him on the floor.

"Go ahead!" They said smiling while holding daddy and covering his mouth as I giggled and soon met Bryce's lips with mine. Gosh, I could never get enough of him.

"Okay," Mommy said getting the boys off of daddy helping him up. "Our gift is last." Soon daddy came behind me and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Surprising you, duh." Daddy answered as I felt mommy's hands where we started walking until I felt the breeze showing that we're outside.

"Can I see it now?" I asked getting a little impatience.

"Hold on." I heard Lucas say. "Okay, you can open her eyes now, Jalen." As soon as daddy removed his hands, my eyes caught the least thing expected. There it was, a Purple Audi R8 with black leather. I couldn't help but scream from the top of my lungs.

"Man, you scream like hundreds of fan girls for Justin Bieber." Dexter said as he and most of the guys tried to cover their ears.

"Oh! My! Gosh! You got me a car?" I asked turning to my parents.

"Well, you are _sixteen_ after all." Mommy smiled with a wink to me. I jumped into my parents arms and kissed their cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!" I said. "Do I get to drive it to school?" I asked after we let go.

"Of course Lucina." Mommy said.

"Whoa there," Daddy said trying to hide a smile. "Did you forget something?"

"What, I know how to drive." I said and then mentally added. _"Jacob taught me how."_

"That's not what I meant." Daddy said. _"You're gonna drive without a license because you can?"_

" _J. Jenks makes all of my papers, including my license, duh."_ I said causing daddy to chuckle.

"Yeah hello, I picked the color!" Aunt Alice frowned as she played along with our conversation.

"Yeah, and I picked the car." Jacob smirked.

"Let's not forget who gave it the upgrades." Lucas said.

"I should've known!" I said smacking my forehead ever so gently. "Thanks you guys." I said hugging them.

"Okay now that you received all of your gifts, can we eat now? OW!" Axel cried when Kelsi hit his head causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure, Axel." I said chuckling and everyone went back inside to enjoy the food Esme made. Well everyone that can eat that is.

"Oh my gosh Lucina, you are so lucky!" Blair said as she hugged me. I am with my friends right now while everyone is waiting for the cake to come in before we eat.

"I'll say. I just can't believe you were the girl that sat next to me in geometry and became our best friend soon after." Kelsi said.

"I'm just so jealous of you Lucina; you have an amazing family and one hot boyfriend all who really care about you so much!" Serenity said.

"I guess you can say I'm the special one." I smiled.

"And it's why we love you." Cyrus said giving me a hug.

"And I love you guys." I said.

"I just still don't understand how you guys could afford all of this." Axel said.

"Carlisle is the best doctor and most of my family had their inheritance since they joined us." I said.

"How is it that you guys aren't in Hollywood?" Kelsi asked. "You guys are all beautiful, you're rich, and get so much attention from everyone in school, good and bad people."

"I don't know, I mean we're just like every other people living a normal life." I said. By that I mean living a human life as a vampire. Half-vampire to be exact.

"It's cake time!" Grandma Esme announced and we all turned to see mommy and daddy pushing a cart that holds a large chocolate cake where the icing spells out "Happy Birthday Lucina" with sixteen candles already lit.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." Mommy said as I approached the cake.

"Make a wish kiddo." Daddy said. I looked at him with mommy who are both smiling at me close together and then looked at everyone around me and finally on the one guy I love, my forever, my angel. I don't have to make a wish, because I already have everything I ever wanted and its right here. I took a deep breath and blow out all of my candles earning a round of applause from everyone.

Soon everyone started eating the cake along with the food. I only took a small portion of the cake and ham while everyone else eats what's being served. The Pack, no surprises there, ate the whole cake in a blink of an eye. How big are their stomachs?

" _Are you having a good time kiddo?"_ Daddy asked me mentally.

" _It's the best birthday I ever had!"_ I replied to him where I saw daddy talking with mommy, Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. Bryce and I are talking with my friends until I saw someone walking up to us that I had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Well hello there," Russell said smiling as he went up to Kelsi. "Russell Swift, athlete, dancer, soon-to-be high school freshman –" He was about to shake Kelsi's hand until Axel stepped in taking her hand.

"And I'm Axel, her _boyfriend._ " He said.

"Ah come on!" Russell said as I laughed.

"Did you really think you had a shot?" Bryce asked Russell with a chuckle.

"He always hopes." Trina said as she and the rest of Bryce's siblings came up to us.

"Man, first you Lucina, then your siblings, that girl from the park and now her?" Russell asked in disbelief. What?

"Wait, are you talking about that girl with very black hair you saw last winter?" I asked and that caught the attention of my family, Bryce and the pack.

"Oh yeah, we saw her again at the park last week." Tori said.

"What did you mean about that girl from what you said?" I asked Russell.

"Well when I saw her, I was gonna talk to her hoping she and I would hit it off but before I could, I saw her with this guy, holding hands with her and everything." Russell said.

"Who was this guy?" Uncle Edward asked joining in along with Alice, Lucas, Jasper, Jacob grandpa Carlisle, mommy and daddy.

"We don't know." Nina said.

"We do know that he has dark brown hair and is incredibly beautiful like you guys." Tori explained.

"Also with my years of tympanic exercise and regular wax removal giving me refinement tune sense of hearing," Dexter said as Russell rolled his eyes. "I heard those two getting _quite_ cozy with each other as they confess their feelings. It could be the fact that the girl was falling for his Brazilian accent."

Bryce was the only one that wasn't oblivious from seeing our shock faces when we all froze from their words and hearing what they told us.

Jemma and Raymundo are back in Forks, together.

* * *

 **And we're back to the mystery of those two. The next chapter is about to get serious. You'll see why. Please review. As of today and the next two days, I will update two chapters. After those four chapters, on Friday will be three then Saturday will be two again and Sunday will be four. Clear your schedule for those days.**


	20. The Plan

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens just heard that Jemma and Raymundo are back in Forks, together. The question is why and what are they doing here? They aren't the only ones that are curious. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – The Plan**

 _Bryce was the only one that wasn't oblivious from seeing our shock faces when we all froze from their words and hearing what they told us._

 _Jemma and Raymundo are back in Forks, together._

Edward's POV **(A/N: And we're back on the original characters of Twilight's POV you guys! YAY!)**

The moment Bryce's foster siblings told us who they saw, my family and I froze knowing who exactly they're talking about. Jemma and Raymundo are back in Forks but this time, together.

In all my years as an immortal using my vampire mind to hear other people's thoughts, I have never been this confused in my entire life. So many questions are riding up not just from me, but my family too including the pack. None of us could comprehend any of this.

First, Jemma, who could be full or half-vampire, shows up immune to almost every gift and has no scent. She never opened up to us and instead just watches us on what we do with our lives, almost like she was observing. A week later, she took off and possibly on the same night, Bella and I caught a hybrid's scent staying in one place and then turning back. Then Raymundo shows up curious about our lifestyle. When I saw Raymundo looking at everyone making eye contact, I found out about his gift to collect information where he knows our birth place, the year we were born, our families, how we became a vampire, who we know, our gifts and abilities and any other information we know about etc. Then on Bryce's birthday, we were told that Jemma came back to Forks and we have no idea why she didn't come to us on her return. Now we hear that she comes back again and this time she came with Raymundo who appears to have a thing for her.

And then there's Alice's vision of the Volturi's future where it's still being undecided on what's gonna happen to them. From what I've seen, at least as far as of lately, someone is planning a revolution to take down the foundation of our peace and civilization. Something will happen mainly to Aro and Caius but others like Alec, Jane, Felix and many others will meet the same fate as those two. Marcus and Demetri confused me to why those two aren't in the same situation as their coven. Maybe Marcus found out the truth about his wife's death caused by Aro. That could be it, but then why is Demetri not in the picture.

It was unclear how it would go and how it was going to end. Decisions are still being made. Alice is unable to identify who is behind all of this as the person or people keeps hiding in the shadows similar to how Victoria hides herself leaving Riley in charge of the newborns while she tries and fails to avenge her mate. Alice has seen everything she can to pay attention as I try to help her figure out what she couldn't identify.

The only thing we possibly know is that we're being involved in someone's scheme to go against the Volturi. The question is why us? Why couldn't they just come to us for help instead of leaving us in a circle of mysteries? Could they even stand a chance against the Volturi?

We're not sure but we know one thing; we can't sit around doing nothing for much longer.

Our guests started leaving as my niece's party has come to an end. It was just us and Jacob who told the pack for a meeting later tonight and that he will fill them in on what we know.

"I just can't believe this!" Rosalie said once everyone is gone at around ten at night.

"Jemma's back at Forks and once again she didn't come to us." Bella said.

"Only this time Raymundo is with her." Tiffany said.

"What are they doing here this time?" Krystal asked.

"Alice, do you see anything happening?" Carlisle asked and I watched Alice play through her visions to see something unusual and I was disappointed at what I saw as she said.

"No," She said after coming back. "All I see is the Volturi's future being unclear again."

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Bryce asked in confusion. Of course he would ask that since he's new to our coven.

"Around October, we met this girl name Jemma, the girl your foster siblings met at the park last winter." Carlisle explained to him.

"Jemma is, well she's a vampire who looks human but we can't tell if she's a hybrid." Jacob said causing Bryce to be shocked and relief. He should be thankful that his siblings didn't become an afternoon snack for Jemma.

"What do you mean? Can't you identify her smell like Nessie and Lucina or see in her mind?" Bryce asked turning to me.

"Actually, she has no scent." Nessie answered causing Bryce to be surprised.

"She's also immune to almost all of our gifts and Uncle Edward can only hear what Jemma _currently_ is thinking." Lucina said.

"Jemma stayed with us for a week until she suddenly snuck out right under our noses and at that same time, Bella and Edward found a hybrid's scent that possibly went off with Jemma." Esme explained.

"A month later after that, a vampire name Raymundo came here curious about us and he was gathering information about us with his gift." Jasper said. "We think he has something to do with the Volturi's future and we possibly think Jemma is too."

"What's going on with the Volturi?" Bryce asked.

"We're not sure but we feel like someone is planning to take them down." Lucas answered.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing since those people are, oh I don't know, twisted?!" Bryce asked.

"True but the Volturi's future could affect both of our worlds and somehow we're being dragged into this situation." Jalen said.

"Okay I can't take this anymore!" Emmett said. "We got to do something."

"I agree; we need to find Jemma and Raymundo and find out what are they up to." I said.

"I got this." Jalen said. "I may not be able to find Jemma without her scent and I couldn't get into her head but I can still track down Raymundo if those two are together." Jalen took a moment as we watch him concentrating on catching the essence of Raymundo's mind.

"What the." Jalen said in confusion as my face was filled with surprise.

"Jalen, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"I can't track Raymundo." Jalen answered.

"What the hell do you mean you can't track him down?" Emmett asked.

"What happened, Jalen?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know; for some reason I can't find his mind. It was like he cut me off or literally changed his mind." Jalen explained.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked.

"Well sitting around is not an option." Krystal said.

"Yeah, we have to find those two to know their plan. If they're involved with someone planning to take down the Volturi, they don't know who they're dealing with." Bella said.

"Is fighting the Volturi that bad?" Bryce asked.

"Believe us; it's bad." Lucina said.

"No one can stand a chance against the Volturi unless you have mom, Lucas and Lucina." Nessie said.

"One time when Nessie was only a few months old, we almost got into a fight with them and when Lucas came, he was on a rage taking down every member with his gift." Emmett explained about our last encounters with the Volturi.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful." Jasper explained. "Jane's gift involves causing a burning pain with her mind. No one can win against her."

"If you thought she's bad, her twin brother Alec's gift is even worse." Lucas said. "He can cut off all of your senses. You can move but it'll be pointless."

"Demetri is also a tracker like me. He can track a person and find them no matter where they go as long as he has 'tasted' their minds. The only difference is that I'm better." Jalen bragged causing Tiffany to slap his chest.

"Good luck trying to fight off Heidi with your charm since her beauty can attract anyone as they fall for her." Krystal said.

"Aro's gift is like mine only he needs to make physical contact plus it's far more powerful as he can see _everything_." I said.

"Marcus can identify the relationships between people to see the strengths and weaknesses while Chelsea manipulates them." Carlisle said.

"Wow, and I didn't mean wow in a cool way." Bryce said.

"So back to the question, what are we gonna do?" Rosalie asked.

"If I could get into Jemma's mind on what she's thinking, _maybe_ I could find out more to her than I already know and know about what she could possibly know about the Volturi's future." I said.

"I could change Jemma's mood from a distance to make things easier for you." Jasper said.

"How are you gonna do that though?" Alice asked. "If those two are together they probably would be aware of us since Raymundo knows everything about us including our gifts."

"So basically those two are ahead of us since they know everything about this coven, we can't find a way to get to them and we have no idea what they and whoever is behind all of this is up to against the Volturi." Jalen said.

"Well we gotta do something." Lucina said.

"Man, why is this so confusing and frustrating?!" Emmet said and I can hear him cussing in his head. I agree with him though and I can hear that from everyone's thoughts minus Bella and Lucina even though I can tell.

"Hold on," We all looked at Tiffany when she spoke and I was surprised at what she was thinking. How come I didn't see that? "Jemma and Raymundo may know about us, except one." At those words, everyone else caught on to what Tiffany meant, except for,

"If you're talking about finding someone that doesn't know you guys, good luck with that." Bryce said. "Who's gonna be the idiot to go along with your plan to pose as someone unrelated to you all?"

As Bryce spoke, he had no idea my family and I were looking at him.

"What?" He asked when he notices us smiling at him. Bryce was confused as I heard his thoughts.

" _Why is everyone looking at me so mischievously? Unless – wait a minute."_ It looks like now everyone has caught on.

"I guess the idiot that just said it." Bryce said raising his hand.

* * *

 _March 18_ _th_ _2026_

Orion's POV

This is complete bullshit I tell ya. This is just not my year. How could this happen to me? I'm the man on campus. My family owns the internationals! I'm the star player of the basketball team, or at least I was no thanks to Bryce. How is it that Bryce, a nobody that has been homeschooled since pre-k, has asthma and everyone that used to look down on can suddenly be popular? What does Lucina see in him? I am way better looking and have more money than that guy and yet she chose him? Even knowing he has asthma? How did this happen you ask? The Cullens, that's what happened.

Ever since they came to this school, they had Bryce all around their fingers and somehow he's popular. That doesn't work that way. Whatever status you've made, you stick to that status. Now he's dating my girl. I know Lucina has feelings for me. She just won't admit it.

You know what got me is that somehow Bryce has become good looking, like the Cullens, all pale and beautiful looking. How can that be? No one can be that beautiful in two weeks. It must have something to do with the Cullens, something different. I know I heard one of them back when I was hiking. I know they're hiding something from me, from everyone in this school. I mean a big group of people who look similar yet different? That can't be a coincidence and plus gold can't be an eye color even if it's contacts. Then there's the part where Alice and Emmett found Bryce in the janitor's closet where the guys and I tried to hide him so that I have a chance with Lucina. Something's telling me that those two couldn't coincidently found him there.

And what's really bothering me is Jalen Long. There's something shady about that guy ever since we first met. Something that sets him different from the Cullens. I know he and that family of his are hiding something. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out what it is and expose them to the world. And I know how to start off.

I was at my locker after school putting my books away while waiting for someone until he showed up.

"You called me?" Falkner asked when it was just the two of us in the hallways.

"Yeah, how does $500 sound to you?" I asked after I closed my locker.

"My, that's higher than you normally pay me for. This must be something big." Falkner said adjusting his glasses.

"It is. I need you to look up about the Cullens." I said.

"They're getting to you huh?" Falkner asked.

"Yeah, you noticed something very odd about them, right?" I said.

"How could I not? Everything that has been happening this year doesn't make any sense. Mitch tells me how he competes with Emmett in weight lifting since he benches to the max, Sierra wouldn't shut up about how they dress and Ariel keeps complaining about making sure she'll be crown prom queen over Rosalie." Falkner said.

"So are you in?"

"Of course; not only I wouldn't pass up on your offer but I want answers just as much as you do." Falkner said.

"Then do your thing; find out what you know about the Cullens including the people they're close to. Get every information you can find." I said.

"You know I never fail when it comes to digging information." Falkner said as I nodded and soon both of us left the school to go home.

* * *

 **This is gonna get intense for the Cullens and it doesn't look good on Orion's suspicions. What do you guys think? Please review.**


	21. Suspicions

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, the Cullens are trying to figure out what to do with Jemma, Raymundo and the Volturi's future while Orion has suspicions about them. Let's see what they both know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Suspicions**

 _April 11_ _th_ _2026_

Jalen's POV

"So remind me again what I have to do?" Bryce asked.

"Dude, we've been over this hundreds of times." I said.

"Well excuse me if I'm nervous as hell for being dragged into this!" Bryce said.

"You're the one who volunteered." Emmett pointed out while snickering earning a smack in the head by Bryce. "OW!"

"Alice had a vision of when it will happen which is tonight." Jasper said. "It will take place at a meadow close to the pack's area. That's where Jemma and Raymundo will show up and you will meet them."

"I already talk to the pack and they agreed to give you guys, access to our lands just in case." Jacob said. "We've also been taking turns patrolling in that area for a few weeks now so that their scent will masks yours."

"What are you guys gonna do there?" Bryce asked.

"Jalen, Lucas and I will be on one side while Jasper and Emmett will be on the other." Edward explained. "You will be in disguise pretending to be a nomad while trying to provoke Jemma and Raymundo to think of something we've rehearsed. I'll be nearby to try and figure out what they're thinking about while Jasper helps you by changing their mood and Lucas will give you his aura so that Raymundo doesn't collect your mind when you make eye contact with him." He finished as Bryce gave a small nod.

"And what happens if they suspect something on me?" He asked nervously.

"Then we'll just jump in hoping that we can catch them." Emmett said it simply.

"That will never happen though according to Alice but that will be our backup plan just in case." Jasper said.

"We need to know what Jemma is and what she and Raymundo are up to. See if they are in league with the person going against the Volturi." Lucas said. "Are you sure you want to do this? We are dealing with a collector and a… whatever she is."

"This is my family we're talking about, so I'll do whatever it takes." Bryce said. "So what happens after once we know?"

"That depends on what you guys find." Carlisle said.

"Then let's get going." Edward said. "Night is about to fall soon and we need to get ready."

"Yes but first you're coming with me; we need to get your hair fixed and some clothes to disguise you." Alice said taking Bryce's arm.

"Whoa there little pixie," Bryce said holding back. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What are you talking about? You have to be in disguise so that Jemma and Raymundo won't recognize you. Raymundo knows about you except you're a vampire since he has that info from us." Alice said.

"That's not what he means." Edward said chuckling.

"Bryce means that if _you_ dress him up, those two will figure out that Bryce is with us judging from the clothes." I said.

"Oh right, sorry." Alice said. "I was just too focused on Raymundo and Jemma that I missed that earlier."

"Leave it to me and Jalen. _We_ know what to do." Lucas said as he and I grabbed Bryce and took him upstairs. With _Lucas's_ fashion expertise and my time on the run, Bryce will be unrecognizable.

An hour later, Bryce appeared out of the room and we all see him with his ash blonde hair turn into gold with pink highlights wearing grey loose pants where his hooded shirt is tied around his waist, a faded blue leather jacket over his black t-shirt and his neck wrapped around a ragged scarf.

"Well?" Bryce asked showing himself.

"Wow." Nessie said.

"I can hardly recognize you Bryce." Rosalie said.

"Lucas should be the one in charge of dressing people up from now on." Bella chuckled.

"Hey!" Alice said.

"I think this plan will work." Krystal said.

"I like it." Lucina said as she hugs Bryce. Not only is it not the time for that but I just wanna go eat mud until I vomit big. I was about to cough until I caught all the women minus Esme giving me a glare and I stopped what I was gonna do.

"Okay, let's go." Jasper said.

"Do be careful out there Bryce." Esme said as she gave him a hug.

"I will." He said.

"Don't do anything so reckless out there." Tiffany said also giving him a hug.

"Great, you sound like Ellie." Bryce teased as Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Bryce, Lucas, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I ran off into the forest until we reached the green grass meadow on a dark night. I caught the smell of something revolting and turned to see five wolves there that I recognized as Tom, Maya, Zack, Jayden and Kevin, Jacob's pack members. They looked at us and then took off.

"Everything's a go." Edward said and turned to Bryce.

"I got nothing but wolf stench. It should be convincing enough here." Jasper said.

"You know what to do." Edward said and Bryce nodded.

"Guys, we have three minutes according to Alice for those two to show up. We got to get ourselves in position." Lucas said after reading the text message from Alice on his phone.

"Let us know when you ready to chicken out over there." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah thanks for the support." Bryce said sarcastically as Lucas sends his aura around Bryce.

"Come on." Jasper said and he and Emmett went off until they hid at the top of the trees from a distance where Bryce is laying on a rock. As they concealed themselves in the leaves, Edward, Lucas and I did the same as we climbed up the trees the opposite of where Jasper and Emmet are. We should be a distance away enough for Edward to hear their thoughts. We focus on nothing but the sounds waiting for their arrival. I looked at Bryce looking at the sky while he's on the rock with his arms behind his head. He's good, I'll give him that.

"They should be here… now!" Lucas whispered and right on cue, we can see Jemma and Raymundo walking together hand in hand. Looks like they are official.

"What the," Edward said in confusion as Jemma and Raymundo were walking towards Bryce.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward didn't say anything until his eyes widened.

"It can't be!" He said so low.

"What _is_ it?" I asked getting impatient.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked as he texted Jasper and Emmett. As he did, I took a whiff and caught something sweet, sweeter than a human but not as sweet as a vampire; a hybrid. I looked to where that scent is coming. Obviously it can't be Jemma's since she has no scent which means it's coming from… Raymundo?

Hold on a second; Raymundo is a hybrid? I looked at him closely to see that he's not as pale as he was the last time we met.

"Since when is Raymundo a hybrid? I thought he was a vampire." I said.

"I don't know but I can somehow see his aura fully." Lucas said in shock. Okay what is going on here?

"Quiet guys, they're coming to Bryce." Edward hissed and we all remained silent to listen.

"Oh hey guys, what's a vampire and… human doing out here?" Bryce asked looking away from the sky sitting up when he heard those two coming up to him.

"Who are you?" Raymundo asked.

"I'm Peyton." Bryce said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Raymundo and this is Jemma." He answered.

"Where are you guys from?" Bryce asked. Come on, what do you got?

"I'm from Brazil." Raymundo said.

"What about you?" Bryce asked Jemma giving her a smile. I can tell the charm and Jasper's gift is doing their magic since it's working on her.

"Um," She stuttered. "Here. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Bryce shrugged. "You just look like someone I know." I think its working because Edward seems to have picked up something. I'll save the questions later.

"Who do I look like exactly?" Jemma asked.

"My mother." Bryce answered. "She died giving birth to me. My dad shows me photos of her before he died when I was three."

"R-Really?" Jemma stuttered again. Jasper was already doing his wonders.

"Oh," Edward breathed and Lucas and I glanced at him. Edward's eyes looked like he was calculating something really complex until he turned to us. "I think I know who Jemma is." He then turned to Lucas. "Tell the others to meet us back home." Lucas nodded and shot a tiny aura sphere so that Bryce could see it pass by behind Raymundo and Jemma to Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm sorry to hear about your lost." Raymundo said.

"That's okay." Bryce said and got up from his rock. "I should go; I don't stay in one place for too long. See you guys later." And with that, he took off to where Emmett and Jasper are as Lucas, Edward and I went off ahead of them.

We soon met up with each other back in the main house in no time.

"Not bad Bryce." Jasper said in amazement when we came inside.

"I'll say; I think you're better at acting than Bella was when she was human." Emmett said.

"Hey!" Bella said.

"Okay, so what did you guy got while I was out there being seconds away from slipping?" Bryce asked as he took off his scarves and jacket.

"Everyone, I found out something very big." Edward said in his normal voice.

"What did you find out Edward?" Esme asked.

"Let me start off with Raymundo," Edward said. "We caught his scent when he and Jemma came to Bryce; his scent is the same one Bella and I found on the night Jemma ran away from us."

"WHAT!"

"That was Raymundo?" Lucina asked.

"That can't be; Raymundo is a vampire. The scent you two found was a hybrid." Carlisle said.

"Raymundo _is_ a hybrid." Edward clarified. "We saw him ourselves."

"How is that even possible?" Jacob asked.

"Because we only know _half_ about Raymundo." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"Do you remember Max from Detroit?" Edward asked.

"Oh don't remind me of him!" I said and then turned to Bryce who is confused. "Back in Detroit with my old coven, we met another group of vampires that likes to cause trouble. One of them was Max himself and he's annoying as hell. If you thought he's bad, three of him is worst; he can triplicate himself and also runs faster than any vampire could while trapping you in a triangular motion."

"Exactly," Edward said. "Raymundo has a gift similar to Max except that he only splits into two. There's a difference between them though; when Max splits himself, everything's the same, his personality and mind. When Raymundo duplicates himself however, he splits everything; his vampire and human traits, his scent, his gifts, his aura, his personality _and_ his mind. That day Raymundo came to us, he was in his vampire form and his mind was only on his curiosity of our lifestyle. Jalen only picked up Raymundo's vampire mind at that time so when Raymundo merged back together with his other half, his mind is soon mixed with his human mind thus giving it a different essence for Jalen to find."

"So what _do_ you know about Raymundo?" Rosalie asked.

"Raymundo was born in Brazil. His human mother died giving birth to him and was raised by his vampire father until he got killed after Raymundo became full grown." Edward explained.

"Do you know if he's involved with the person going against the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"He met someone but it was very dark so I couldn't identify who it was. All I know is that Raymundo was telling that person everything he knows about us." Edward said.

"That doesn't sound good." Emmett said.

"So what did you find out about Jemma?" Jasper asked.

"Do you remember Gianna?" Edward asked.

"You might as well fill us in since some of us are clueless." I said.

"Gianna was a secretary working for the Volturi, and she was human." Bella explained. Say what now?!

"What, a human was working for the Volturi?" Krystal asked in shock. "Does she even know _what_ they are?" Edward confirmed her question with a nod. No way.

"Then why would she work for them?" Tiffany asked.

"She's hoping they would turn her into a vampire." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Idiot." Alice said as Edward shook his head.

"A human wanted to be a vampire and worked with the Volturi even though she knew what they did and what they're capable of?" Lucas asked in disbelief as Edward nodded his head again. Wow, just… wow.

"So judging from whole thing, I take that as Gianna becoming a vampire didn't happen, am I right?" Bryce asked and got another nod from Edward.

"So what about her Edward? She died like twenty years ago, didn't she? You told us about this after our last 'meeting' in Volterra." Alice said.

"Did you see how she died?" Edward asked.

"Do I look like I care about that idiot's future?" Alice said. "But no, she suddenly disappeared in my visions before you told me."

"Exactly, the way you saw Gianna disappeared in your visions was the same thing that happened to Bella." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm talking about someone with an ability we could never imagine." Edward said.

"Just spit it out already instead of with the mumbo jumbo. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper smacked his head as Edward sighed.

"What I mean is that, Jemma is actually Gianna and Demetri's daughter." He said causing all of us to be shocked.

"Wait, what?! When did that happened?" Rosalie asked.

"It was after Bella, Alice and I left Italy twenty years ago." Edward explained. "A few months after that, Gianna was pregnant. Here's what happened; Demetri had feelings for the human and when he found out about her pregnancy, he falsely informed Aro that Gianna's sick and Demetri should stay by her side when in truth he helped her with the pregnancy. Gianna died after Jemma was born a few months before Nessie. Demetri never blamed her for what happened since he loved her. However he didn't know what the outcome would be of a hybrid and he was afraid that the Volturi would kill him and Jemma. So he sent her away right after she was born and hasn't seen her since. Demetri must have kept it very well private from Aro." He finished.

"But Demetri knew the truth about hybrids at our last confrontation with them long time ago." Nessie said.

"How come we've never seen her before?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, Demetri should've been reunited with his daughter if she poses no danger after finding out the truth about hybrids." Tiffany said.

"That's because he was unable to find her." Edward said.

"What do you mean he was unable to find her?" I asked. "Isn't Demetri supposed to be the Volturi's best tracker? How could not know where she is?"

"The same way you couldn't." Edward answered to me.

"That doesn't explain why we couldn't identify Jemma as a hybrid like we could with Nessie and Lucina's." Jacob said. Yeah, none of this is adding up.

"She can't be tracked." Edward said. "She possessed a gift quite the opposite of her father's."

"I'm lost now." Bryce said.

"You know how gifts are passed down from their human lives." Carlisle said. "When a hybrid is born, they can posses a gift if their parents are gifted but how it works is quite the opposite. It's like how Nessie can show you her thoughts instead of hearing others and go through shields instead of using them to block gifts or Lucina who hears what's going on to one person instead of seeing what's going on."

"That's right. Jemma earned her father's gift's complete opposite. Demetri can track people by his mind tricks like yours Jalen _but_ she can't be tracked, at all. She has no scent and no aura showing." Edward said. Well that explains it.

"It looks like we now know about Jemma and Raymundo." Carlisle said.

"Yes, but there's one thing we don't know." Edward said.

"And what's that?" Bella asked.

"What _do_ they want from us and what are they planning to do with the Volturi?" Edward said.

 _ **Meanwhile on that same night…**_

Orion's POV

It's Saturday night where my parents decided to go out and Mitch, Ariel, Sierra and I are hanging at my luxurious home in the media room where the girls are watching the latest episode of Girl Code and Mitch and I are playing pool. Right now, I just sunk the eight ball in the hole since I was three balls ahead of Mitch.

"I win again." I smirked.

"Dammit!" Mitch said throwing down the stick.

"Hey watch it; you break it you buy it." I said.

"You have more money than the whole school combined." Mitch scoffed.

"Still," I said.

"Since when do you care about me breaking your things?" Mitch said as he and I set up the balls for another round.

"I just do okay." I said.

"Really, because rumor has it that you just want to save money for something big for Lucina." Ariel said.

"No one asked you." I said to her.

"I never understand why you like _her_. She's with the Cullens." Sierra said.

"Yeah, I mean all of them are beautiful, extremely. No one can be extremely as beautiful as me!" Ariel complained.

"I don't give shit about the Cullens except for Lucina. Once she sees that she and I are meant to be together, she'll be leaving her family before she even graduates." I said.

"Dude, that girl must really have you hooked. You're serious about her." Mitch said picking up his stick and shot the white ball scattering the others.

"Of course I am," I said. "She's smoking hot! She's filled up quite nice with that nice little –"

"Whoa there, don't go shooting your mouth out about what you think of that girl while we're here. Gross!" Ariel said in disgust.

"That's not what you said the other day when we – OW!" Mitch cried when Ariel went over to hit him in the head as I laughed at Mitch.

Just then, I heard a buzzer. "It's Falkner." He called through the intercom.

I went over there and pressed the button. "Come on in." I said and a minute later, Falkner came inside.

"Hey guys," He said.

"Where have you been for the last few weeks?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, I know you skip classes since you're smarter than everyone in school including the teachers but that's the longest time you never attend class." Sierra said.

"I've being busy for a request." Falkner said smirking to me.

"You found something?" I asked.

"I did what you ask and found out about the Cullens." Falkner said holding out some folders.

"Oh, I love to get the dirt on them!" Ariel said excitedly with a wicked grin as we all gathered around Falkner when we sat down.

"So what do you know about them?" I asked as Falkner opened his folders.

"The Cullens claim that they moved from Alaska, so I looked up on all the schools there. Guess who's doesn't attend any of them." Falkner said.

"So what, you think they lied about where they came from? What's the big deal about it?" Mitch asked.

"Well genius, if you were as curious as Orion here, you'd be interested about why they lied about something as simple as where they are from." Falkner said adjusting his glasses.

"That is interesting. I knew something is up with the Cullens but that can't be enough." I said. "Have you got any info on them?"

"I got the files on the Cullens and anyone they are close to along with families they are tied to." Falkner said giving me sheets of paper for me to read and there they are, all members of the Cullens showing in their photos with their info.

 **(A/N: For Carlisle and Jacob, they never showed their full names so I had to look up on names with meaning and I found good ones. Plus the info and age are false to these guys except for the birthplace minus Jasper.)**

 **Carlisle Alfred Cullen**

 **Birth place: England, London**

 **Age: 32**

 **Job position: Doctor at St. Joseph hospital**

 **Spouse: Married to Esme**

 **Esme Ann Platt Cullen**

 **Birth place: Columbia, Ohio**

 **Age: 35**

 **Job position: architect and house designer**

 **Spouse: Married to Carlisle**

 **Emmett McCarty Cullen**

 **Birth place: Gatlinburg, Tennessee**

 **Age: 18**

 **Grade: Senior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Older brother to Edward, Alice and Renesmee**

 **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

 **Birth place: Chicago, Illinois**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Junior at North Central High School**

 **Younger brother to Emmett and older brother to Alice and Renesmee**

 **Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**

 **Birth place: Biloxi, Mississippi**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Junior at North Central High**

 **Family: Younger sister to Emmett and Edward and older sister to Renesmee**

 **Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

 **Birth place: Forks, Washington**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade: Home school**

 **Family: Youngest sister to Emmett, Edward and Alice**

 **Rosalie Lillian Hale**

 **Birth place: Rochester, New York**

 **Age: 18**

 **Grade: Senior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Younger twin sister to Jasper**

 **Jasper Whitlock Hale**

 **Birth place: Rochester, New York**

 **Age: 18**

 **Grade: Senior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Older twin brother to Rosalie**

 **Jacob Ephraim Black**

 **Birth place: La Push, Washington**

 **Grade: School at the Reserve**

 **Family: Son of Billy and Sarah Black, younger brother of Rachel and Rebecca Black.**

 **Isabella Marie Swan**

 **Birth place: Forks, Washington**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Junior at North Central High School**

 **Family: left in custody of Carlisle and Esme as her legal guardians and cousin of Lucas.**

 **Lucas Kendall Stone**

 **Birth place: Forks, Washington**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Junior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Cousin of Isabella**

 **Krystal Sapphire Diamond**

 **Birth place: Olympia, Washington**

 **Age: 17**

 **Grade: Junior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Niece of Esme**

 **Tiffany Renae Stewart-Long**

 **Birth place: Lacey, Washington**

 **Age: 22**

 **Job position: Kindergarten teacher at Horizon Elementary School**

 **Family: Older sister to Lucina and older step sister to Jalen. Goddaughter of Carlisle.**

 **Jalen Kaiser Long**

 **Birth place: Seattle, Washington**

 **Age: 18**

 **Grade: Senior at North Central High School**

 **Family: Step brother to Tiffany and Lucina and godson to Carlisle**

 **Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long**

 **Birth place: Forks, Washington**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade: Freshmen at North Central High School**

 **Family: Youngest sister to Tiffany and step sister to Jalen and goddaughter to Carlisle**

I examined everyone on the list and scanned their information. Everything has made me curious.

One is that most of these people were born in Forks while everyone else is born in different cities of the U.S. It could be that this Carlisle must have been gone to one place to another on his job. I started looking at each person. Well they weren't kidding about that Carlisle and his wife adopting them. I mean they look young but the question is though did it have to be that many? There's more to it.

First there's the girl Renesmee, the girl who I saw that night at Sky City where I got banned. Now that I taken a good look at her, she looks a lot like Edward and she's homeschooled? I wonder why and how come those two don't look like Emmett and Alice. Then there's the fact that Edward is ten months older than Alice. Weird. I looked at the Hale twins next. Sure enough they look alike but I got this nagging feeling about them. Then there's that huge guy Jacob who I remembered him at Sky City. How is someone that big? Anyway, according to his info, he's a family friend to the Cullens but how come his age isn't showing on the info sheet? On to the next one; the girl Bella, I'm guessing that's who she prefers to be called is related to Lucas, the guy who actually pinned me to the lockers despite his size, how? Then there's Krystal who is Esme's niece. Something doesn't add up between those two. On the last three was a woman name Tiffany who looks like Kim Kardashian, just younger. She's the oldest sister of the next two. There's Jalen. Just seeing him makes me sick and once again I picked up something off about him but I'll find out later. According to the info, his family owns Long Corporation. I've heard about that; it's one of the best gaming companies in all of existence or at least it was until his parents died I'm hearing. Now that place hasn't been that successful in years. It says that Jalen's father married Tiffany's mother until both of their parents died and they were left with Carlisle who is the godfather to them and her. There's Lucina who is the youngest of the two. God, she's beautiful; a beautiful face, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes and those lips. God I wish I could taste those lips.

"I did some research on them as soon as I found their info and I discovered some interesting things." Falkner said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"First of all, when I looked them up, their names appeared everywhere on many schools and I'm not talking about out of Washington." He explained.

"Are you saying that they've been to school here in this state?" Sierra asked.

"Not school, schools. Check this out," Falkner pull out more sheets to show us. "Their names appeared on many schools, as graduates."

"What, they already graduated?!" Ariel asked in shock.

"Multiple times, including college." Falkner said.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"They could be one of those gifted students and they wanted to enjoy the experience in their age." Mitch suggested. Hmm, yeah I guess that could be it but still, multiple times?

"That's not all I found," Falkner said. "I looked on each family member on their families and I've found something quite interesting."

"Ooh, come on Falkner, spill it!" Ariel said squealing with excitement.

"Well for Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, all of their families have passed away. The same with Lucas and Krystal." Falkner said. "Then there's Bella Swan; she claims that her parents went to France. I looked them up and that information is false."

"Are you serious?" Sierra asked.

"Positive; her mother lives in New York and is remarried to a baseball coach while her father is the chief of police who married a woman from La Push like Jacob, living in Forks." Falkner said.

"Why would her father be living here while his daughter lives with the Cullens?" I asked.

"I don't know but that's worth to dig in on." Falkner said. "Then there's Lucas; he's the cousin of Bella but I found no one in ties with the Stones and Swans. Then there's Krystal who is supposedly Esme's niece,"

"Don't tell me, they're not related." Mitch said earning a nod from Falkner. Damn, this wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I knew there was something up with the Cullens but I didn't think they would lie and hide this much info. I knew I could count on Falkner with his computer skills to find the info I need. It's what I pay him for.

"Wow, this is good!" Ariel said gleefully.

"We got some dirt on them! They're not so great as everyone thinks they are." Sierra said.

"Oh that's not the best part." Falkner said and we saw him smirking even bigger as he chuckled. "I found something quite interesting."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jalen Long." Falkner answered. I knew it!

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, while I was researching on each members of the Cullen family, I found a link to a page that caught my attention when I looked them up." Falkner said and pulled up another sheet placing it on the table for us to see. "This is a list of people who are currently on the most wanted and guess who's in it." The four of us burst into shock at the same time.

"No way!" I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Ariel said.

"I don't believe it!" Sierra said.

"Holy shit!" Mitch said.

We couldn't believe our eyes when we saw Jalen's name on the list. There was a photo of him as a kid and underneath it was his crime. According to this, he raped his foster sister and beat up his foster dad for silence. As soon as he got taken by the cops, he ran away and has been on the run since then.

"Hold on," I said looking at the info again. "This crime happened twenty years ago."

"Look at the year he was born." Falkner smiled and I looked to see he was born in 1996. I don't believe it.

"So he's actually twenty nine years old and is in school?" Mitch said. "I would say he was held back _a lot_ but that's so not it."

"I knew that guy was hiding something!" I said.

"We should tell the press." Ariel said.

"Hold on there, princess," I said and everyone turned to me. "Why tell them now?"

"What are you suggesting then?" Sierra asked me.

"I was thinking of having some fun with the Cullens. They do after all know about Jalen's crime and have been keeping it well hidden I'm assuming. This here will put their entire family and friends in their place behind bars. Besides," I smirked. "They have something I want." My friends seem to agree with me of my idea. We spent the rest of the night talking about our suspicions of the Cullens until it was time for my friends to go home.

"I can keep digging some more info if you want me to." Falkner said as he held out his hand.

"Whatever it takes. Thanks man." I said as I paid the guy the money in cash. Falkner nodded and left my house leaving me along.

Ha, I knew something was up with the Cullens especially Jalen. I don't know what's with them exactly but I do know that they aren't ordinary people. And Jalen said I shouldn't underestimate them? Pff please, I own the internationals and I have Falkner as my resource guy, Mitch as the muscles, Ariel and Sierra as the info gatherers. I have the power.

I looked at the files Falkner gave me and searched through until I saw her face. I know what to do and it's right here. It's gonna take time for me to plan it out until then.

Lucina Long, you will be mine.

* * *

 **That is not good. What do you think Orion's gonna do? Does everything make sense about Jemma and Raymundo? Let me know if you have questions and I'll pm you guys about it to be clear. Please review.**


	22. What Do You Want?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens found out the truth about Raymundo and Jemma even though they still have no idea what they're up to. They aren't the only ones that have the answers they need.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – What Do You Want?**

 _April 22_ _nd_ _2026_

Jalen's POV

It's Wednesday, the middle of the school week. As usual I'm complaining how school is a drag. On the bright side though, there's only six and a half weeks left until I graduate which means I don't have to deal with this hell hole or sort of used to. The school has been less hell to the students below people like Orion and his friends. Not many but some. It's an improvement except for Mr. Bitters being his usual ass self. Don't ask how but I heard he now has a bar in his office. The money, you can understand that since he only uses it on 'important' things and the rest for himself but the question is how he got it in there. Don't even get me started on the hot tub I heard. I hate to see what his house looks like.

Mrs. Pennington, or E.D. to you guys, was as usual being nice to me and everything. She even offer to help me on what to do after graduation which was nice of her but I still have no clue what to do. Did I ever mention that Mrs. Pennington has been, I don't know… very open to me? I mean she said that I should always come to her if I have problems which I don't but she always talks to me about her life. And then there's the part where I was familiar with her mind from my tracking senses. How do I know her before when I never even met her? I would've known that from my vampire memory. I just don't get my life, at all. I just don't get anything and I don't know what to do.

"So, Alice has decided to throw a party for us." Rosalie said. It's sixth period, the last class of the day and I'm with Rosalie in Physics.

"Isn't that a little too soon to talk about that?" I asked.

"She's seen it and she said that it's gonna be the best party ever. The whole school will be there." Rosalie said.

"Orion and his friends will be there as well?!" I asked in shocked. There's no way in hell that's gonna happen. It'll be a nightmare.

"No, somehow Alice said that they can't come even if they heard about it." Rosalie said leaving me in confusion.

"I'll never understand that girl," I said. "And I'll ever understand how you are not like Ariel and Sierra since you're more beautiful than all of us."

"I'm more _mature_ than those idiots combined even if I care about my appearance, dress all good and such." Rosalie said.

"That would explain why you aren't afraid to get dirty when you play baseball and work on cars." I said causing us both to laugh.

"Ms. Hale and Mr. Long," We turned when the substitute teacher called us. "Since you two aren't doing anything now that you finished your assignments, can one of you two drop the attendance sheets to the office?"

"I'll do it." I offered as I got up from my seat and taking the papers out of the classroom. After I dropped the attendance sheets at the front desk, I walked myself back to the classroom until I stopped to look outside again. I guess looking at the scenery always helps me with my problems just like back in Detroit where I watch near the lake near the factory of my coven's old home. It clears my head. I'm still gonna question Mordecai having a thing for Tanya when I see him again. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt four minds coming towards me and I turned to see Mitch, Ariel, Falkner and Sierra coming to me. This should be interesting.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Orion wants to have a word with you after school." Mitch said and for some reason, he looks pleased. So were the other three.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Oh if we tell you, then what's the point of you meeting with Orion?" Sierra asked playfully.

"So I don't waste my time seeing Orion's ugly face like how I'm seeing your guys'?" I said holding back a laugh. I'm surprised that they weren't offended.

"Well, you're seeing Orion. You're to meet him after school in room 207 in the English hallway. It'll be empty except for you two because what Orion has to say to you is between you two and us." Ariel said.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked.

"Oh believe us; if you know what's best for you and the others, you have no choice." Falkner chuckled and with that, those four left, leaving me confused.

What the hell was that about? What does Orion want to see me for? Well it couldn't hurt to know.

The bell rang ending school and I told Rosalie to tell Lucas that I'll meet with him later saying that I have to talk to my teacher. I don't know why but I feel like I should keep this to myself until I know what's going on. As everyone was leaving the building, I made my way to room 207. I looked through the window on the door to see that its dark inside. This better not be a setup. I thought as I turn the door knob which is unlocked. I slowly opened it and walked inside to see the classroom empty except for the student desks.

"Close the door behind you." I did as I was told as I stare at the chair behind the teacher's desk until he spun his chair around facing me.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up." Orion said with a smirk as I approached the desk.

"Well when your little pals told me how you wanted to have a little chat with me, I figure it must be something for me to laugh at." I chuckled.

"Think you're hot stuff, don't you?" Orion said sneered.

"Hey, I'm just that awesome." I bragged. Okay, enough messing around. Better hurry this up. "So, what do you want?"

"You tell me." Orion said.

"Then what's the point of me telling you if you're the one calling me to meet with you?" I asked with another chuckle. Man this guy is so bad with words.

"Maybe I should rephrase that; you tell me, Mr. Jalen Kaiser Long, most wanted man of Washington." Orion said and I froze at his statement. Surely my dead heart would miss a beat as I would've felt something slip inside me. Please tell me I misheard what he said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said so quietly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; I know all about you, your actual age, where you're from, your family's company, the foster home you ran away from and I know about the crime you committed for beating up your foster dad to shut him up when he caught you raping your foster sister!" Orion said standing up from his seat.

"I did not rape her!" I said.

"Yeah and where's your proof?" Orion said. I didn't say anything except stare into the guy. I hate to admit it to him but he's right; what proof do I have? My family still can't find Elena and without her, I can't clear my name. I'm all empty handed.

"Yeah I thought so." Orion smirked. "You got nothing except your words against your foster parents who confessed what they saw you did." God dammit! I seriously hate my foster parents! Being pissed is not even strong enough for me to express what horrible people they are!

"I knew I was right about you. I knew you were hiding something." Orion said and then had a bigger smirk on his face I did not like. "But that's not the only thing I found. While I had Falkner help me find the dirt on you, he did some research on your family." That can't be good. I thought as I watched Orion pull out a folder out of the teacher's desk and showed it to me in his hands.

"Quite an interesting family you guys are including that Jacob Black friend of yours," Orion said looking inside the open folder. "It's nice to see how they all agreed to keep your where about a secret from the police. I am curious to know why your family graduated many times including college especially how you all look similar yet you're different, way different and how _you,_ Jalen look like some eighteen or twenty year old instead of the age you are."

"Listen to me –" I was about to reach over and snatch the folder from his hands but because I was using my human speed, Orion quickly pulled it back away from me.

"No, _you_ listen to me. I know there's something different about you and your family and I knew something was up about you." Orion said. "Did you all think you could show up at our school being a big deal?"

"No but it's not like we cared." I said as Orion didn't hear the last part I said.

"Of course not," He said. "That's why you all have been lying about it, isn't it? Hiding it from everyone in this school. Now I don't know what it is about you guys exactly but I will find out."

"What do you want Orion?" I asked knowing that he didn't just call me here to talk about his suspicions.

"Well, I hate to see what everyone would think if this fall in the wrong hands." Orion said playfully holding the folder in his hand.

"What do you _want_ Orion?" I asked and Orion turned to me with a smile that I'm really starting to hate.

"You know what I want; I want Lucina. I want your sister to be mine," Orion said as I felt sick in my stomach if I could vomit. "And I think I'll start off by asking her out to the prom that's coming up next Saturday."

"Like hell she'd go with you. Not when she's with Bryce." I said. I have no doubt Bryce will ask her about the dance even though I don't like the idea of my daughter growing up so fast.

"Well that's where you come in." Orion said. I don't like where this is going. "You are gonna break up those two so that I could ask her out."

"And if I don't?" I asked afraid that I already know the answer.

"Well then, since your family loves the attention, I'm sure they don't mind answering questions to the press while being taking away in jail if I tell them about these files. And that goes the same way if you tell your family and anyone about this." Orion said.

Shit, if Orion is serious about suspecting us and Falkner actually hacking his way to find our information, then we're in big trouble if people find out the truth about us. Not only will I be caught by the police after so long for being on the run but my family will be coming with me. It's either that or facing the Volturi if they ever get a word out of this. That will be one serious hell of a blood bath and all that will be my fault.

"How much time do I have?" I asked gritting my teeth as my fists tightened that my nails would've gone through my unyielding skin.

"I'll give you until Friday. You do that and my friends and I will keep your little secret. Don't worry; they won't say a thing. Ariel and Sierra may love to gossip but they can keep this one a secret. I'll even throw this folder away, and no one will be the wiser." Orion said smiling in pleasure. "If I don't have Lucina in my arms by the end of that day, well, you know what will happen. Nice talking to you." And with one last gleeful smile, he left the room with the folder in his hands as he closed the door behind him while I just stood there feeling like all hope is lost.

* * *

 **Poor Jalen; he's in a tough bind. What do you think he's gonna do? Do you think there's a way out of it? Please review.**


	23. What Am I Gonna Do?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Orion confronts Jalen of his suspicion of him and the Cullens and Jalen has a choice to either break up Bryce and Lucina or go behind bars with his family while being exposed of their true nature. What's Jalen gonna do?**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – What Am I Gonna Do?**

Jalen's POV

I just stood where I am after Orion left reeling in on what just happened. He and his friends know that my family and I are different, except for the vampire part, and they know who _I_ really am because of my 'crime' and I got no proof to defend myself.

Damn them! Damn them all! I thought humans are supposed to be clueless about us vampires. I guess not. I mean take Bella; she knew something was up when she met Edward and she kept pestering him to know the truth. What did you expect for someone so stubborn?

Shit, if Falkner finds out more about us, we're done for. I mean sure we could just leave Forks now and move out of this state before they could catch us but with being on the run for the next hundred years will be a drag. Trust me, I've been there.

Man Charlie was right; now Orion and his friends believes that my family is in league of keeping my hide about a secret and because of me, my family are being dragged into this. I can't help but image their reactions if people found out the truth about us.

 **(A/N: Just so you're not confused on who said what.)**

" _Do you have any idea what your action has caused on this family?!"_ **(Carlisle)**

" _Look at what you're putting my family into!"_ **(Edward)**

" _How could you let this happen to us Jalen?"_ **(Esme)**

" _You idiot!"_ **(Rosalie)**

" _And I thought I screw things up."_ **(Emmett)**

" _Do you know how bad I would look wearing stripes?!"_ **(Alice)**

" _You just had to make things hard for us."_ **(Jasper)**

" _This is not how I want to live forever."_ **(Bella)**

" _You stupid blood sucker! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"_ **(Jacob)**

" _Now I'll never have a happily ever after."_ **(Renesmee)**

" _I hope you like my aura spheres because you're about to get face full of them!"_ **(Lucas)**

" _I just can't believe this and it's all your fault!"_ **(Krystal)**

" _You were right Jalen; you and I are two different people. Maybe you should've stayed back in Detroit."_ **(Tiffany)**

" _Why daddy?"_ **(Lucina)**

" _Nice going man."_ **(Bryce)**

All of those words, hit me right there. I screwed up. It's just like what happened to Mordecai whenever he tries to help someone only to never get any appreciation since they misinterpreted his actions. Now because of me joining the Cullens, they will be dragged into my life of trouble. I can't let that happen to them. I gotta do something. I know Orion isn't bluffing about telling the press about this and since I know how the Cullens will react if they hear about this, I have to do everything by myself.

Hold on a second, Alice and Edward. Alice will see the future based on my decisions as Edward has access to my thoughts. They'll know what I'm up to and they along with everyone will be pissed at me when they find out and again, blame me for it. How the hell am I supposed to keep this hidden from a psychic and a mind reader? My thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket to receive a text message.

 **Dude, where are you? – Lucas**

That's it!

"There you are." Krystal said as I arrived at the parking lot meeting up with her and Lucas at his car and we're the only ones here. "Where were you? We've been waiting here for twenty minutes."

"Sorry, long conversation with Mrs. Pennington." I said.

Lucas looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." I said. "Listen, can you give me your aura?" I asked him.

"Um, sure but why?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm thinking about what to get Tiffany for our anniversary." I said. Tiffany's birthday is on the first of May and that's the day before prom so there's no time if that excuse is used. Lucas and Krystal looked at each other weirdly and then at me. Keep it cool Jalen.

"You and Tiffany got married in September." Lucas stated.

"Yeah so that's months away." Krystal said.

"I know but I want to get ahead, just wanna make it special for her." I said.

"Oh my gosh, you're turning into Alice." Krystal teased while Lucas looked at me.

"What do you need my aura for? I'm sure my gift can be penetrated by Tiffany's gift to see though your eyes." He said suspiciously.

"Would you trust your anniversary plans being known by Alice?" I asked.

"Of course not, but that's what I have Krystal for by having her use my aura spheres at that crazy pixie." Lucas said as he and Krystal laughed.

"Look can you give me your aura please?" I asked knowing my time is running out and Alice will know something about the future being unclear because I haven't decided yet.

Lucas looked at me closely until he said, "Okay but I'm gonna need it back if something happens to us because of the Volturi's future." And that's when he sent his aura around me. "We're still trying to figure out what Jemma and Raymundo are up to against them and Alice is still unable to find anything from her visions." Well at least I know Alice will be a bit occupied.

We soon arrived home to see everyone minus Tiffany at the main house. As we walked in, I looked at what everyone's doing.

Nessie was happily telling Bella, Rosalie and Alice of her wedding ideas for her and Jacob and according to the pixie, she can totally see it perfectly for Nessie. Jasper was playing video games with Emmett and soon those two ended up on the floor wrestling as Jacob and Edward sits back and laugh at those two. Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme as she smiled when Carlisle gave her that look of love, first love. Bryce has his arms around Lucina as she sits on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't say anything no doubt it's because of my daughter's gift.

Look at this; why must something bad that is about to happen have to be on these people? What did they ever do to Orion? If I was Orion, I'm guessing because we even exist. How dare he try to threaten my family! I went through a rough time but these people brought me in and accepted me as family. They've given me so much and now because of me, this is what they will get. This is the price they might pay. I can't let that happen.

When he stopped laughing, Edward looked at me; confused and concerned. I ignored him to avoid any suspicions since he notices that Lucas's aura is blocking him. I can't let anyone know about what happened between me and Orion. This is my mess and my mess alone and I have to fix it myself.

"Jalen, is everything okay honey?" Tiffany asked me. It's night time at our cottage and it was just me, Tiffany in the living room and Lucina who is asleep in bed after Bryce left.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I've been a bit… stressed lately."

"Graduation _is_ coming soon for you." Tiffany said as I was relieved that she didn't get suspicious like Edward has today. "It's normal for seniors to feel some pressure on the last year of their education but you sure know what you're doing."

"I do?" I asked as Tiffany wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Of course," Tiffany smiled at me. "You're excelling in your classes and I hear that a few students are looking up to you for standing up to Orion and his friends."

"That may be but I still don't know what to do after that. I want to do something with a career to support you and Lucina. I can't rely on my fortune and the Cullen's money the rest of my life but I don't know what I should do?" I said looking down at my feet.

"Jalen, look at me." Tiffany said as she lifted my face so that my eyes met hers. "You're already doing something for us; being a part of our lives. We don't care if you don't go to college to get a career or end up in some clown school since you're always such a bragger," She giggled while I rolled my eyes as she continued. "We love you Jalen; you are an amazing husband and father. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, Lucina and I will always love you and be proud of you." Oh man, here comes the guilt inside me. She says that now unless I tell her about what happened at school.

"I love you Tiffany, always." I said wrapping my arms around my wife.

"I love you Jalen." Tiffany smiled and her lips met mine. Who would've thought that this might be the last time I get a kiss like this from my wife without anything bad that is happening to us. I know what I have to do.

"Listen Tiffany," I said after we broke apart. "I need to hunt; Orion got me pissed today and I was close to killing him because of my thirst."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tiffany asked.

"No it's fine. Don't take it personally but I do need some time by myself to get this stress off of me if you don't mind. Besides, someone needs to stay here and watch Lucina. You never know what could happen here with our family." I said. Please don't be suspicious. Please don't be suspicious. Please don't be suspicious.

"Good point," Tiffany said. Don't let out a breath of relief Jalen. "Well, let me know if something's up while you're there."

"Just as long you call me if something's wrong with our daughter." I said giving her a smile. Although I pray she doesn't use her gift to see through my eyes since she touched me and gone through Lucas's aura.

"I'll do that." Tiffany smiled and I gave her one last kissed before I left the cottage. As soon as I did, I took off straight into the forest where I hunted a few deers. After I was done and fully satisfied, my mind was set with the plan.

Orion really shouldn't have underestimated me. He may have 'the power' but I have _the_ power. With my tracking skills and vampire abilities, my plan can't fail.

I'm not gonna break up Bryce and Lucina. I may not be comfortable about those two since Bryce is my friend and Lucina's my daughter but I know better than to break them up just because I was told to for someone's satisfaction. Here's what I am gonna do. It's simple really. I sneak into Orion's house, wait for him and his family to be asleep and as soon as I could find where he keeps that folder with all of our information, I destroy the evidence. Once that's done, I go to Falkner's house next and try and get rid of any electronic copies. I know some things about computers with a few tips from Lucas.

I took a moment to find Orion until I was able to quickly find the essence of his mind with my tracking sense. He's a bit far but that's not a problem due to my speed.

I arrived at Orion's house in five minutes. I wanna roll my eyes at the sight of this mansion house. Why doesn't that surprise me about Orion whose family owns the internationals? I looked at the place to see that the lights are all out and I can only hear Orion's heartbeat as he's sleeping. It's just him at the house and no one else around at midnight. I guess his parents are out for the night or something. I wonder if his parents being away and never home are the reasons why Orion acts like this. I'll figure it out later but for right now I have a mission to do; get that file.

 **(A/N: Play Drag Me Down by One Direction.)**

I went to the back door. On it was an electronic lock with a number pad. I looked closely at the pad with my vampire eyes to see the fingerprints that are on the numbers 0, 5 and 9. Judging by the screen, it's a four digit code. That's a challenge since there are millions of combinations with three numbers... that is if you don't see the scent to know which direction their fingers went. The door gave a small click when I typed in 0905 and I very quietly went inside closing the door behind me. Alright, step one complete; getting into the house. Now on to step two; find the folder.

I admit; Orion's got a sweet place. Not that I'd ever tell him that. I thought as I looked of his house with all the electronics and fine dining and such. Okay focus. I gotta find the files and quick before everyone at home starts to notice my absence. I started from the bottom by going through all the rooms downstairs; nothing in the media room, living room, no, kitchen, nope, dining room, zero, a bar, definitely not, Jacuzzi, no surprises there, an indoor pool, say what, basketball court, seriously, a planetarium, are you kidding me?! Damn, what's next, a bowling alley? I opened the next room… I had to ask.

Okay, downstairs has nothing so it must be upstairs. I pray the files are not in Orion's room. I'll do that last. Speaking of Orion, he sure snores loud as he is sound asleep in his room. I hate to see what he's dreaming about no doubt on what it is. I searched every room on this floor including the bathrooms. That leaves only three rooms left; Orion's, the security camera room and that big shiny door with a knob near the handle. I think I hit the jackpot. Step two half complete.

I walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it as I turn the knob for the combo. It's not hard when you have super hearing but it does take awhile to figure it out. After fifteen minutes of turning, I finally found the combo and unlock the door. I opened it to show inside a huge room walled with filing cabinets. I took a closer look to see one side is labeled with Orion's mother's name on it while the other labels his father's. Then straight ahead is his. According to these labels, they are sorted by years. That means I have to find the files of this year. That looks easy, _too_ easy. I thought.

I took a deep breath and got down as I blew a huge wave of dust as they swept across the floor revealing laser sensors. They're everywhere on the floor and one touch from those and I'm busted. Not a problem though. I thought as I smirked. I took a few steps back before I sprinted, in human speed, and jumped into the room where I grabbed the frame of the door throwing myself at the nearest wall and ran on it all the way to Orion's side where I landed gracefully in the space where the lasers aren't touching. Oh yeah, I am that good. Step two now complete. Step three; destroy the evidence and then go to the security room to erase evidence of you being here and use the computer to get into Falkner's system to erase any electronic copies.

I can do this. I thought as I opened this year's filing cabinet as my excitement was growing big and the smile on my face slowly vanished when I went through inside it to find none of mine or the Cullen's files in here.

 **(A/N: End song)**

"Find what you were looking for?" He asked as the lights turned on and the lasers turned off and I turned around to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms folded adding the smirk on his face. Shit, I was too focused on finding the files that I didn't pay attention of his approach from my tracking senses.

"Were you looking for this by any chance?" Orion asked as he showed me the folder containing all the files of us in his hands. "Did you really think I was that stupid to leave this lying around?"

"I was hoping." I said.

"You know I was amazed at how far you gotten; not everyone could get past the security door, find the vault room and run on the walls surpassing the lasers." Orion admitted. Well at least I was smart enough not to use my vampire speed. "And here I was being a nice guy giving you an opportunity."

"You called getting me to break up Lucina and Bryce by blackmailing me and my family an opportunity?" I asked angrily.

"Well, even if you did manage to destroy the evidence, I have other ways." Orion said as he came over to me and stopped halfway across the room pulling out his phone. "Falkner already has copies of the files made in this email here to me. One touch of the screen and you guys will be top news in the morning and since you decided to receive more attention, well then I guess I'll…" Orion smirked as his thumb slowly went to the touch screen where the send button is. Any false move I'll make and it's over.

"No stop!" I begged causing Orion his smirk to grow bigger pissing me off even more. "Alright I'll… I'll do it." I said in defeat.

"Friday, you have until the end of school. If I don't have Lucina by then, you know what happens next." Orion said as he turned off his phone. "Now you better get out of my house before my parents get home or else they'll call the cops." I fought back a growl as I glared at Orion until I walked past him shouldering him along the way until I was out of his house. As soon as I was out of the neighbor out of sight, I took off in vampire speed until I returned to the woods. The minute I did, I smashed the nearest boulder in frustration causing it to break in half.

Damn it! Damn Orion! Damn him! I can't believe how Orion was expecting that! I am so pissed at him! Hate is not a strong enough word to express my hatred to him!

Now what am I gonna do? If I don't hand over Lucina to Orion by Friday, he'll expose my family's secrets and the cops will know where I am and we'll be spending the next fifty years or so hiding from them and everyone will blame me for it. But how the hell am I supposed to break up Bryce and Lucina? What am I gonna do?

I looked at my watch saying that it's a quarter after one. I should probably head back to our cottage. I was on my way to my home until I heard my name but it wasn't Tiffany at our cottage, it was coming from the main house. I went over there until I was able to see the house to hear where the conversation is coming from. I looked around until I hid myself when I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Krystal and Lucas outside. I wonder what's going on.

"What's going on you two?" Edward asked Lucas and Krystal.

"Don't look at us; Jalen was the one asking Lucas to give him his aura." Krystal said.

"Why did you give him your aura Lucas?" Bell asked.

"He said that he wanted to buy an anniversary gift for Tiffany and that he doesn't trust his plans to come out to Alice." Lucas answered.

"Okay as offended I am for Jalen to not allow me to help him with his anniversary plans even _I_ know that's too early to be thinking about it." Alice said.

"I know. I think something's up. I saw it through his aura when he told me why he wanted my aura and he was lying." Lucas said. Shit! I totally forgot that Lucas can see _my_ aura. Well at least he can't read my mind or see my future.

"What do you think Jalen's up to?" Krystal asked Lucas.

"Beats me," Lucas said with a shrug. "He was acting a bit tensed after school."

"Do you think Jalen knows something about whomever it is that's going against the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"If that's the case, then why would he ask Lucas for his aura to prevent me and Alice from knowing?" Edward asked.

"Maybe he's actually just stressed out about graduation." Jasper suggested. "He has been feeling unsure since the beginning. You know that he's still undecided on what to do after this."

"That is if we know what happens next depending on the Volturi's future." Krystal said.

"Do you see anything yet Alice?" Lucas asked.

"No," Alice said all annoyed. "It's still all unclear but the decision is almost ready."

"I know this sounds crazy but do you think we should tell the Volturi about this?" Bella asked.

"Of all the bad ideas you came up with in the past that is by far the craziest one I've ever heard, love." Edward said to her with his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not helping those guys after everything they've done to us and everyone." Lucas said. I'm with them on that. Why would we help those jerks the way they do their jobs?

"So back to the Jalen topic, what do you think we should do about him?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure Jalen will tell us what's going on." Edward said. "He knows that we're family and we're willing to help any problem he has no matter what." Yeah, until I tell you all and you see that it's my fault.

I watched as my family went inside the house as I just stood where I am feeling more disappointed in myself than I've ever have. What am gonna do?

* * *

 **What do you think Jalen's gonna do? Do you think he will actually break up Bryce and Lucina? Please review.**


	24. The Feeling

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen fails to retrieve the files of him and his family from Orion and now he must choose to either being exposed of suspicions to the world or break up Lucina and Bryce's relationship.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – The Feeling**

 _April 24_ _th_ _2026_

Lucina's POV

It's nearly the end of April and the school was starting to wind down as underclassmen like me were preparing for finals while seniors were getting ready to graduate in a few weeks. I am just proud of the two most important men I love.

First is daddy because he will get to finish his education. He has worked so hard and made it far succeeding in all of his classes and doing well on his work according to his teachers. I'm glad he made the right choice coming back to school and I know he will do great wherever here goes next. Second is Bryce since he's also graduating. Bryce decided that he will be attending UW but not for basketball since he withdrew from the team. He's not sure what to study but I know he'll be great at it. How did I get so lucky to have Bryce into my life? I love him so much.

"So has Bryce talked to you about prom yet?" Kelsi asked me during first period on a Friday.

"Well no, I mean why?" I asked causing Kelsi to look at me like I just cussed for the first time.

"Why, because I'm sure you two are going to prom together that's happening next weekend." She said.

"But he hasn't even asked me." I said.

"It's obvious though that he's taking you without question." Kelsi said.

"My mother told me how she was asked to prom when I was little and I thought I could have something like that. I still think it would easy if Bryce asks me." I said as I remember the story of how Lucas asked mommy out to prom and when those two were crowned king and queen at their high school. It was so beautiful.

"If you say so but I know for sure Bryce is taking you without question." Kelsi said as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to receive a text message.

 **Meet me at my locker. – Bryce**

I smiled as I texted back. Could this be what I think is gonna happen?

 **I'll be there. I love you! :) – Lucina**

The reply was slow when Bryce texted back.

 **I love you too. – Bryce**

That's weird. Bryce usually sends I love you texts with a heart and smiley face. I wonder what's up. Maybe he wanted to hurry before he gets caught texting in class. After class has ended, I texted Lucas saying I'm meeting with Bryce and that he doesn't have to walk with me to our next class and I went over to where Bryce wanted to meet me thankfully not running into Orion. I arrived to see Bryce at his locker where he was just getting his book.

"Hey Bryce," I said happily as I came up to him.

"Hey Lucina," He didn't sound enthusiastic as he closed his locker and turned to me looking down. There was something different about him. He looked bothered, nervous maybe struggling. Either way, he's not smiling his usual smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." Bryce answered and then looked right into my eyes. "There's something I need to tell you Lucina." Okay. I thought as I told Bryce to go ahead and tell me.

Bryce took a deep breath and said, "I don't think this is gonna work between us."

I blinked a couple of times confused at what he said.

"W-What?" I asked as my voice sounded like it was about to break.

"I don't think you and I can be together anymore." Bryce said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What's going on? Bryce wasn't like this earlier this morning. What happened to him?

"Lucina, just look at us; I'm too old for you and soon after I graduate I'll be going to college while you're still in school." Bryce said as his voice shook as I took in what he was talking about which is about him being full vampire and me as half. "I don't know if I could stand being away from you. I don't think we can have this kind of relationship Lucina. I can't do this, I'm sorry but it's… over… between us."

"You can't be serious." I said trying to fight the tears in my eyes. "No please, don't say that." This can't be right. How could Bryce think of such a thing? He loves me. I love him. He's everything to me.

"Look I know this age difference is hard and not many people can handle or deal with this kind of relationship but my family has been through this before and they're alright." I said as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I know we can work this out."

"You say that now but when I'm not there for you, that's another story." Bryce said.

"I love you Bryce and you love me!" I said. "Everyone has problems and when people have problems they work it out, they talk to each other." I continue saying trying to get Bryce to reconsider what he is thinking as Bryce turns away with a pain look on his face.

"I'm sorry Lucina," Bryce said so quietly for me to hear. "But this isn't gonna work out. We're still a family but… I think that's all we can be to each other." And with that, Bryce turned away walking to his class as I just stood there having the feeling of my heart being broken.

I arrived to class just as the bell rang. I'm lucky that the teacher and class didn't noticed I was crying unlike most of the students that just did when I pass by to class but I didn't pay attention as I took my seat by myself.

"Lucina," I didn't look up as Lucas came to sit next to me during class. Of course he would notice from my aura that I'm hurt. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Not being able to say it out loud, I spoke to Lucas through my head. _"Bryce… he…"_ I couldn't help but cry unable to say that Bryce broke up with me.

"No… he didn't." Lucas said in shock when he understood it and I just nodded my head as Lucas pulled me close for a hug as I cry on his shoulders.

I just can't believe Bryce broke up with me. I just can't believe it and apparently neither could my friends as they couldn't understand why. They weren't the only ones; my family didn't get why Bryce ended our relationship. Uncle Edward try to hear what Bryce said in his mind to find out why but somehow Bryce is keeping his thoughts from him. Aunt Alice wouldn't stop apologizing to me for not seeing that for some reason saying that if she had seen that she would've in her words not mine, bitch-slap him in the face. Daddy comforted me during third period and I was surprised at how he didn't leave the classroom and kill Bryce. At least he didn't do that.

At lunch, it was just me and my friends at our table as they comfort me. I'm happy to have friends like them but it still doesn't help the pain that hurts right here. I looked over at my family's table who were keeping an eye on me, with worried expressions. I then noticed that Bryce isn't sitting with them. He wasn't even sitting with Amber and Colton either although they do seem upset but it's not at each other though. Bryce wasn't even at lunch. I just don't get it. Why Bryce, why did you break up with me?

Bryce's POV

Of all the reckless things I've done, I can't believe I did something so reckless and stupid. Look at what it cost me; it forced me to break up with Lucina. I can't believe I did that and it's all my fault but what else was I supposed to do? I blamed the person who gave me that phone call this morning.

"So prom's next weekend." Amber said in first period. Right now our teacher gave us a worksheet to work on with our groups. Amber got pissed as usual that she did all the work while Colton and I copy off of her but that's what we love about her.

"How could I not know about that? All the girls kept blowing up my Twitter news feed about their dresses coming for the dance." I said with a chuckle.

"What did you expect since they're hoping to have a bad ass dress to prom?" Colton chuckled as well.

"So are you two going together?" I asked Colton referring him and Amber.

"Of course we are." Colton said proudly.

"Uh _no_ because Colton here hasn't ask me yet." Amber said giving him a glare.

"But we're together aren't we, so it's obvious that we're going together." Colton said to her. Oh no, sometimes Colton can do crazy and stupid things when it comes to relationships. I thought as I stifled my chuckles.

"Yes but I would still like to be asked and it has to be something special when we tell our future kids about it someday." Amber said. Whoa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did you want to have kids? When did you even become interested in marriage?" Colton asked.

"Say hello to your funeral with Ambsterdam." I teased as those two began arguing. Just then my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket to see the caller ID. It was just the number showing. I excuse myself out of the classroom and was out in the hall when I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"You should've been more careful what you write otherwise the birds might get loose." Huh?

"Who is this?" I asked to this unfamiliar male voice.

"It doesn't matter does it, Bryce Summers now popular, former star player of the basketball team, and his new look of a vampire?" I froze at his words like everything has plummet down inside of me. No, surely I misheard what he said on that last part.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking around to see nobody's around in this empty hallway.

"I know you're a vampire Bryce and so are the Cullens." My eyes widened at his statement. Shit, how could he know? Alice would've seen that. We were sure to keep ourselves from being suspicious.

"You have no proof about that, not that we are." I said.

"Do I? Why don't I ask my little friend here who happens to know you? He's small, has black leather, he's filled with many pages filled with your life, feelings for the girl and the secrets life of the Cullens and he happens to be your journal." What! No, no that can't be.

I ran as fast as I could run in human speed until I went to my locker. This morning I was in a total rush since I got back late from my hunting trip. In all of the rush grabbing my books from my desk, I accidently brought my journal, the one that holds my life, secrets and feelings for Lucina. When I saw it this morning before school began, I didn't even how it got in there but I didn't trust myself leaving it in my bag so I put it in my locker positive that no one would be stupid to know what I have in my storage. How wrong I was when I opened my locker and searched through it seeing nothing but my textbooks and journals for my class. No, how is that even possible? How did he even get in my locker?

"Judging from your breathing on the other end, I assume you see that I wasn't bluffing."

"What do you want?" I asked when I closed my locker.

"Just do exactly as I say and this bird will return to your nest. You understand that?" I felt something stuck in my throat until I let out,

"Yes."

"Good, now listen, it's simple really; you must end your relationship with Lucina."

"You wouldn't make me." I said angrily doing my best not to crush my phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you care about the Cullen's life than yours but since you decided not to cooperate, I'm sure the school newspaper would like to hear about this."

"No don't!" I said.

"Are you reconsidering?"

I was silent on my end. I can't break up with Lucina, she's everything to me. I love her as she loves me. I don't know what I do if I didn't have her. But if I don't end things with Lucina, this person will expose my journal that contains everything I wrote including me and Cullens being vampires. Once everyone hears about that, the Volturi might come in not only killing every human that knows but the Cullens and me, including Lucina. I can't lose Lucina that way but I don't wanna lose her like that either. Do I even have a choice? I guess not.

"Yes." My voice broke.

"You better make it today. You do that and the journal will return to your locker with no secrets out. However, you are to never get back together with her no matter what, otherwise I will tell everyone about what you wrote in your journal with all the pictures I took and that goes the same way if you tell your family and anyone about this." Damn it! This person had it all planned out.

"Fine," I spat as I hung up. I cannot believe this! I cannot believe the person on the phone! I'm an idiot! Damn you… whoever the hell you are!

"You sure took awhile in the bathroom." Colton said when I came back inside and sat down.

"Are you okay Bryce?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah," I said not looking at my friends.

"So, how are you planning on asking Lucina out to prom?" Colton asks as he playfully nudged my arm with a smirk.

"Actually I'm… not taking her." I said.

"Are you and the Cullens planning on going somewhere on that day?" Amber asked.

"No I mean… I'm not taking Lucina because… I have to end things between her and me." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Colton asked me and he doesn't sound not at all happy not that I blame him.

"Lucina and I… are just two different people, you know, the age difference and I don't think we can handle that kind of relationship." I said.

"Bryce, that doesn't make any sense at all!" Amber said.

"Maybe that's because you don't understand the relationship Lucina and I have!" I snapped at her.

"Don't you start with her Bryce!" Colton snapped as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Also, if you even think about breaking Lucina's heart over some bullshit excuse, I'll –"

"Beat me up? Go ahead; I like to see you try!" I said to Colton angrily as he and I glared at each other.

"Mr. Summers and Mr. Dunbar, is there a problem?" Mrs. Kilcup causing the whole class to turn to us.

"No Mrs. Kilcup, we're just messing around. Right Colton?" I asked getting him to let go of me.

"Yeah, we were." Colton said still glaring at me as he turned away while Amber gave me a disapproved look but I didn't care. As everyone in the classroom resumes their work, I pulled out my phone and slowly started texting her.

 **Meet me at my locker. – Bryce**

It wasn't long until she texted back.

 **I'll be there. I love you! :) – Lucina**

Why, why am I doing this?

 **I love you too. – Bryce**

Please let everything be just a dream. I thought. Unfortunately though, it's not. The bell rang and I was out of the classroom before anyone else and walked myself down in the hall to where my locker is. I opened it praying that I missed my journal and it was hiding somewhere but no, it was the same as before. This can't be happening. As I grab my textbook for math, I heard Lucina coming over to me. I can't believe I have to do this.

"Hey Bryce," Lucina said happily as she came up to me. Man, she is so not making this easy for me.

"Hey Lucina," I said as I closed my locker looking down as I turned to her. Do I dare look into my love's eyes and say it straight to her? I couldn't even smile to lighten her up.

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked.

"No." I answered and then looked right into her beautiful platinum eyes. "There's something I need to tell you Lucina." I know I'm about to regret this.

Lucina told me to go ahead and tell her so I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think this is gonna work between us."

Lucina blinked a couple of times to take in what I said.

"W-What?" Lucina asked as her voice sounded like it was about to break. Man, it's already happening.

"I don't think you and I can be together anymore." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucina asked. She was surely confused but also hurt and I just wanna beat myself up for doing this to her.

"Lucina, just look at us; I'm too old for you and soon after I graduate I'll be going to college while you're still in school." I said as my voice shook. I know it sounds like a dumb excuse but it was the best I could come up with. I just hope it's convincing to her as she also understands that what we are, isn't gonna work. "I don't know if I could stand being away from you. I don't think we can have this kind of relationship Lucina. I can't do this, I'm sorry but it's… over… between us."

"You can't be serious." Lucina said trying to fight the tears in her eyes. No, don't do this to me sunshine. Don't make it hard for me than it already is. "No please, don't say that." It's too late and I wish I could take it back, I do but I just… I just can't.

"Look I know this age difference is hard and not many people can handle or deal with this kind of relationship but my family has been through this before and they're alright." Lucina said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I know we can work this out." I wish we could but I'm afraid it's for your own safety as well as for your family.

"You say that now but when I'm not there for you, that's another story." I said.

"I love you Bryce and you love me!" Lucina said. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I don't think I could last much longer seeing this along with hearing her voice in pain. I want to pull her close to me but that would break me for sure.

"Everyone has problems and when people have problems they work it out, they talk to each other." Lucina continue saying trying to get me to reconsider. Not able to put this much longer, I turn away with a pain look on my face.

"I'm sorry Lucina," I said so quietly for her to hear. "But this isn't gonna work out. We're still a family but… I think that's all we can be to each other." And with that, I walk away from Lucina before she could stop me.

I looked like I was heading to my class but I didn't show up there and it's not because I'm afraid Jalen would kill me there, I just couldn't stand the pain I'm in. As I was walking away to get out, I passed by Edward who was confused when he saw me. I try thinking of a song to block him from hearing my thoughts as I got out of the school and ran as far as I could go into the nearest woods. If I wasn't already dead I would've died from the pain my heart was in right now. I stopped until I was deep in the woods. My voice shook letting out a high pitch escaping my lips. Screaming in pain, I rocked back and forth on my knees, crying for losing the only girl I ever loved, my sunshine, and my world.

Lucina.

I didn't realize that I've been in the forest for awhile when I looked at my watch saying that it's lunch time now. I decided to head back to school because I didn't want to get in trouble than I'm probably am for skipping my last three classes.

When I made it to the building, I heard the whole school in the cafeteria eating the food I used to enjoy. I didn't join them. I did not want to join the Cullens there knowing that they demand what's going on. I'm surprised that Jalen hasn't come over here right now to kill me. Maybe that would just hurt Lucina more. Instead I went the opposite of the cafeteria. On my way, I went to my locker to put away my text book from my bag and as I did, my journal was right there resting inside it. I try to smell its scent that maybe I could find out whose behind it all but with so many people passing by my locker, the scent was mixed with everyone's together so I can't even tell who it was. I grabbed my journal and made my way to the bathroom and locked the stall behind me when I came in and sat on the closed toilet. I soon pull out my pen and open up my journal.

 _ **April 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **2026**_

 _What happened to you? How did this happen? Who's behind all of this? Who is the one that took you out of my locker, blackmailed me to break up with Lucina? I wish you were able to tell me like I always tell you about my life and problems. I know what you're gonna say; I'm an idiot for breaking up with Lucina but what choice do I have? What was I supposed to do? Not only do you have everything about me but the Cullens too including their secret._

 _I'm sorry, you can see that my handwriting is messed up but what do you expect from a guy with a broken heart?_

 _Can_ a dead heart be broken? Is that even possible? I just can't believe I broke up with the most amazing girl that has ever existed. I am never allowed to kiss her, love her not even to look at her in a way. This pain hurts worst than my other relationships where the girls leave me the minute they hear about my asthma.

Can a vampire cry? Because if they do, then that's what I'm doing right now as I dropped my journal and pen to the floor, pull my knees up and cried when no tears are coming out of my eyes.

Lucina's POV

It was the end of the school day and I am still hurt from what happened between me and Bryce. I did everything I could the rest of the day not to draw attention. It's not that easy though when you have a family of vampires that go to school with you.

I was at my locker by myself just to grab my books I needed for homework. I need to get my mind off of Bryce. If only if it were that easy. I just grabbed one of my books for science when I smelled his scent coming to me. I mentally groan at who it was. My day just couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Lucina," Orion said happily when he came up to me.

"Not now Orion, I'm not in the mood." I said not looking at him as I grabbed my geometry book next.

"Is it something to do with Bryce? I heard he broke up with you." Orion asked. I groaned and hit my head against the door of my locker. Great, now the whole school knows about our break up? Well what did you expect from a small city in Washington? People just wanna talk about something.

"That's just great." I said.

"I'm really sorry for what happened between you and him." Orion said. I looked at him not showing the surprise on my face, and saw he's being very sincere about it. What the hell?

"Why do you care? Wait a minute, why am I even talking to you?" I asked irritably.

"I just wanna see if you're okay." Orion said.

"Well I'm not okay." I said as I slammed my locker shut.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Orion asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe you could go somewhere with me this weekend?" Orion said. Not again. Will this guy ever get over me?

"Orion, we've talked about this." I said.

"I know, I know," Orion said as he frowned. "But Lucina, I just can't stop thinking about you."

"But I told you that I don't feel the same way about you and it's not because how you treated my family. Why should I be any different?" I asked.

"Look, I know I've been a complete ass to you guys since you came here," Orion started. Damn right you have. "I guess I got jealous because how Bryce makes you feel and I wish that was me instead of him. I can see that you love him but I know you love me too. You can actually love more than one person at a time. You just won't admit your feelings because you're rushing into it afraid you'll change your mind. I know you feel something for me."

"I'm not afraid and I don't feel anything from you." I said.

"You're not even giving me a chance to show you that I can change my ways and show you what _I_ can give you what Bryce couldn't." Orion said.

"And how can you show me that?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"How about we start slow, maybe going to the prom with me next weekend? Don't think of it as a date or a couple's thing, just to get comfortable with each other." Orion suggested.

I took a moment to sink in what he said. Orion is asking me to the prom, not as his girlfriend or some date I mean I would be his date but just to get to know him while being at the dance. Should I consider his offer? I love Bryce and I can't get over him knowing how much he means to me but Bryce thinks that we aren't meant to be due to our age difference which I say is stupid along with what we are. I don't know if I'm ready to move on and get over Bryce. If I go with Orion, it would hurt Bryce thinking I'm doing this to get back at him which I'm not.

See, I can't stop thinking about how I still feel about Bryce. But if I want to get rid of this aching feeling inside of me, I might as well give Orion a shot if he's really serious about his attitude but my feelings for Orion will never change. I know that.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go to prom with you, but only as… friends."

"That's fine with me." Orion said giving me a smile, a smile that's not Bryce's. Ugh, see? There I go again. "Shall I pick you up at your place?"

"Um, how about my family and I meet you at the dance since they're all going?" I suggested. I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable having Orion coming over to our house.

"Sure," Orion said still smiling. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, sure." I said and left Orion without saying goodbye as I head over to the parking lot where daddy is waiting for me at my car.

I just hope I don't regret making the choice of going to prom with Orion.

Jalen's POV

Have I ever tell you guys how much I hate Orion? I guess I have millions of times. Believe me, what happened today at school wasn't the highlight of my day either and ain't easy as well. Yes, I did break up Lucina and Bryce. Normally I would be all 'Yes, my daughter is single! Now she will never date again!' but no I'm all, and forgive me for saying this out loud, fuck you Orion! Here's what happened.

This morning, while everyone was waiting for Bryce who is out in the forest hunting and is having a hard time, to show up so we can go to school, I took a chance before anyone noticed me and went to Bryce's room. I know he has that journal he keeps when he packed his things from his foster home. Thankfully, I saw it lying on his desk and quickly placed it in his bag and rush back downstairs before I was caught. Bryce arrived a few minutes later apologizing for the lateness and quickly change clothes and grabbed his bag in his room. By the time we arrived at school, I saw Bryce getting his book for his first class from his locker and as he did, I saw a panic look on his face and that could only mean one thing; his journal is still there. As Bryce quickly put his journal in his locker, the bell rang causing everyone to leave for their classes. I told Lucas to go ahead of me saying I have to get something out of my locker which was half true; Bryce's locker. With no one else in the hallways except me, I memorized the combination and got into Bryce's locker, took his journal and shut it as I made it to Mrs. Pennington's class just as the bell rang.

I kept my cool around Lucas knowing he can see my aura of planning so I thought of something else like me and Tiffany. That should keep him off my back. I waited for the first half of English to be done and as time was ticking, I couldn't help but feel something inside me. I would be sweating if I was human, my dead heart would be pounding and something would be nagging me in my head. I shook it off and looked at the clock seeing that I should do this as I quickly stuffed Bryce's journal in my shirt. I got up from my desk and walked over to my teacher's desk where I saw that she saw me coming up to her.

"Mrs. Pennington, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Um yes, but don't be long." She said.

"Thank you." I said and I grabbed the pass as I made out of the classroom. I only took a few steps away from the room until,

"Jalen," I turned to see Mrs. Pennington standing out there looking very worried.

"You know I'm here for you if you need anything, I mean anything." She said.

What? Does she actually know what I'm up to? Have I been that obvious? No, that can't be. She couldn't have suspect something like Orion has. Why is she telling me this then? Is this just her way of telling me that she cares about me? Why though?

"I know." I said. "Look, I have to go." And with that, I took off turning to the next corner.

"Hurry back." Mrs. Pennington called me. I kept on walking until I found what I was looking for. I walked up to the school payphone where it can only be used if the student doesn't have a phone on them. The only difference with this and other payphones that this one cost a dollar in quarters to make a call. Why doesn't that surprised me to know Mr. Bitters would do this because he's a money grubbing ass?

I checked to make sure no one was watching and inserted four quarters into the machine knowing I have five minutes for this call. It should be enough time. I dialed Bryce's number and waited while it's ringing on Bryce's other end or in this case, vibrating. After four rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

I pitched my voice so that I would sound like a different person. "You should've been more careful what you write otherwise the birds might get loose."

"Who is this?" Bryce asked.

"It doesn't matter does it, Bryce Summers now popular, former star player of the basketball team, and his new look of a vampire?" I heard silence on the other end no doubt Bryce froze at what I said.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Bryce said.

"I know you're a vampire Bryce and so are the Cullens." I said.

"You have no proof about that, not that we are." Bryce said. I hope I do when I do this next otherwise I'm screwed.

I quickly opened Bryce's journal flipping through the pages to find the date until I found the day we told Bryce the truth about us.

"Do I? Why don't I ask my little friend here who happens to know you? He's small, has black leather, he's filled with many pages filled with your life, feelings for the girl and the secrets life of the Cullens and he happens to be your journal." I said.

Another silence happened and then I heard something on the end until a sound of metal was being opened and breathing, no doubt Bryce, was picking up like how his asthma acted up when he was human.

"Judging from your breathing on the other end, I assume you see that I wasn't bluffing." I said pretending to be pleased.

"What do you want?" Bryce asked as I heard him closed his locker.

"Just do exactly as I say and this bird will return to your nest. You understand that?" I said.

There was silence until Bryce answered, "Yes."

"Good, now listen, it's simple really; you must end your relationship with Lucina." I said.

"You wouldn't make me." Bryce said angrily. Trust me, I would but this is not how wanted to do it man.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "I thought you care about the Cullen's life than yours but since you decided not to cooperate, I'm sure the school newspaper would like to hear about this."

"No don't!" Bryce said.

"Are you reconsidering?" I asked.

There was a long wait of silence until,

"Yes." Bryce said his voice breaking. Now I'm about to hate myself on what I'm about to say next.

"You better make it today. You do that and the journal will return to your locker with no secrets out. However, you are to never get back together with her no matter what, otherwise I will tell everyone about what you wrote in your journal with all the pictures I took and that goes the same way if you tell your family and anyone about this."

"Fine," Bryce spat as he hung up. I take that as in he'll do it. He's not happy about it and neither am I.

Mrs. Pennington had that same worried expression when I came back inside but I ignored her as I continue to distract Lucas from reading my aura. After class ended, I made my way over to Calculus. I was surprised to see that Bryce didn't show up after the bell rang but I can tell why he isn't here; Bryce sealed the deal and broke up with my daughter.

I was confirmed about it when Lucas and Lucina showed up after class and Lucas told me what happened. I acted cool saying how shocked I am and that I'll deal with Bryce. When Lucas asked where Bryce is, I used my tracking senses to see that Bryce is deep in the forest and I know he has a good enough reason why. I just told Lucas that Bryce was not in the school and then walked with Lucina to her class, comforting her all the way even though I'm the reason why those two broke up.

During that class period, I excuse myself and went to Bryce's locker putting his journal back where it was. I was thankful that with many people walking by and how fast I went, Bryce will never know it was me.

Bryce never showed up to his classes from what I heard and everyone knows that Bryce and Lucina are over and are confused as to why. Sitting where I am at the cafeteria, I saw Lucina with her friends as they comfort her for having her heart broken. I looked over to where Amber and Colton are and they looked pissed about something and I'm taking a wild guess that it has something to do with Bryce.

I kept my cool as everyone at my table suggests that I should go find where Bryce is even though Alice knew where. She is beyond pissed that she didn't see Bryce breaking up with Lucina coming which I am thankful for. She and everyone else couldn't understand why though and I'm amazed that Lucas, Emmett, Jasper and Edward don't want to rip Bryce's head off. As everyone was talking about Bryce and Lucina, I picked up Bryce's mind and see that he has returned back to school but didn't join us for lunch and instead he's in the bathroom.

School has ended and students couldn't wait to get out of here for the weekend. Me, well, I just don't feel it right now. After what's been happening, why should I? By now, everyone including Bryce who finally showed up went home while I was waiting for Lucina as she drives me home. Everyone was asking Bryce what happened but he wouldn't say and somehow Edward couldn't get into his head saying that Bryce is thinking nothing but the pain he's in of losing Lucina. I don't know how I managed to do all of that. I was in the hallways heading my ways to the parking lot until I heard them.

"Orion, we've talked about this." That was Lucina and she's talking to Orion. I am not liking this one bit but this was part of the deal. I hid myself near the corner as I listen in on what they're saying.

"I know, I know," Orion said. "But Lucina, I just can't stop thinking about you." That doesn't surprise me.

"But I told you that I don't feel the same way about you and it's not because how you treated my family. Why should I be any different?" Lucina asked. Yeah Orion, why is Lucina any different from us? Why treat her like some princess to you when you treat us like dirt?

"Look, I know I've been a complete ass to you guys since you came here," Orion started. You were more than an ass Orion; you are a complete douche bag! "I guess I got jealous because how Bryce makes you feel and I wish that was me instead of him." I think I'm about to throw at the thought of him and Lucina together. "I can see that you love him but I know you love me too." Not again. "You can actually love more than one person at a time. You just won't admit your feelings because you're rushing into it afraid you'll change your mind. I know you feel something for me."

"I'm not afraid and I don't feel anything from you." Lucina said.

"You're not even giving me a chance to show you that I can change my ways and show you what _I_ can give you what Bryce couldn't." Orion said. I doubt you'll change when you get what you want.

"And how can you show me that?" Lucina asked and I could hear her arms being crossed.

"How about we start slow, maybe going to the prom with me next weekend? Don't think of it as a date or a couple's thing, just to get comfortable with each other." Orion suggested.

My worst fear has come when my daughter answered,

"Okay, I'll go to prom with you, but only as… friends."

"That's fine with me." Orion said happily. You better go as just friends. I thought. "Shall I pick you up at your place?" Oh hell no! That might be an excuse to look around our place to see more about us.

"Um, how about my family and I meet you at the dance since they're all going?" Lucina suggested. Oh please say yes Orion.

"Sure," Orion said. Thank you lord. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, sure." Lucina said and left Orion without saying goodbye as she head her way out to the parking lot. As soon as she was out of the building, I took my chance to step in.

"I hope your happy." I said bitterly as came up behind him. Orion turned around with a pleasing look on his evil face as he smirk seeing me.

"Oh I'm beyond happy." He said. "I'm amazed at how you were able to manage all of it."

"It wasn't easy." I said gritting my teeth as my right hand clenched. "So it's official, right?"

"Hey, I'm a man of my word. You did your half of the bargain and I'll do mine." Orion said. "My friends and I will never reveal you and your family's secret. Look," He pulled out the folder from his bag and ripped it in half, then fourths and then eighths and threw it in the trash can next to him. "You believe me now?"

"I'm watching you Orion. You do anything to hurt Lucina and I swear I will make you regret it." I said and walked passed him heading my way out the door. I just hope I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life.

Orion's POV

How gullible are these Cullens? They have no idea what they are about to get themselves into.

Did Lucina really think I will change my ways? Did she really believe how selfish I was for treating her differently than her family? Obviously I said those things so that Lucina will go to the prom with me and I'm happy to hear that she said yes. She might think we're just going as friends but I'm obviously gonna rub it in to every guy in school when they see me and Lucina together including Wheezy. Then they'll see what a great couple we are and _not_ her and that loser.

And Jalen, how naïve is that guy? Did he really think I would seriously not tell anyone about what's up with him and his family? He didn't even go in the trash can to see that I only tore the folder containing my old papers instead of the files. No, he just walked passed me after we made our 'agreement' he believes is a done deal.

You wanna know why? It's all part of my plan. First was to get Jalen to break up with Lucina and Bryce. Second was to ask her out to the prom. Both of those were a success. Now for the real action to happen and that's not until prom. First have a great night dancing with Lucina. Then take her away from the dance, far, far away so that I can see what she's hiding under her prom dress and then expose the Cullens of their secret to the whole school while the cops come in and take them away. I however will be defending Lucina not to be taken saying she had no idea about Jalen's crime unlike the Cullens while Lucina will not have a chance to save her family when I drug her during our 'special moment' at prom.

Once the whole world hears about the Cullens and knows that it was I who discovered them, I'll be back to the top and I'll have my family's company right in the bag and not my pathetic cousin Farkle. Prom will definitely be a night to remember, for me that is. Hehehe

* * *

 **I know I'm evil for writing out how evil Orion is but that's how my story goes. What do you think is gonna happen next? Will this be the end for the Cullens? Please review.**


	25. What Have I Done?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Bryce has broken up with Lucina unbeknownst to them Jalen was behind it because of Orion. Orion has plans on prom that could put the Cullen's life at stake. Get ready and hold on to whatever you're sitting on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – What Have I Done?**

 _May 2_ _nd_ _2026_

Lucina's POV

"Come on Lucina, try to lighten up." Aunt Alice said.

"I'm trying." I said.

It's now Saturday night, prom night and I'm beyond nervous. It's not because I'm going with Orion. I'm just worried that I'm making a mistake going to prom with him. I feel like I am because going to prom with Orion is not the same going with Bryce but because Bryce ended things between us, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even planning on going but since Orion asked me, just as friends, I have no choice but to go with him. He's only doing this though to show what a great guy he can be to me which I doubt my feelings for him will change.

My family is going to be there as well including mommy and my grandparents who will be chaperones. Nessie is coming too with Jacob. We invited those two as guests since they are allowed. Daddy is coming but he won't be dancing with mommy since she's posing as our older sibling and we don't want people to be weirded out even more that those two are dating. I'm surprise that Bryce also doesn't have a date to the prom. He never asked any girl to go with him. I don't get why since Bryce is available to all the girls in school now. Why am I thinking about Bryce still? See, I still have problems. I have no choice but to go with Orion to try to get my mind off of Bryce plus we're just going as friends, nothing else.

I am now in the main house in the dressing room with Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Bella, Nessie and Krystal where they are already in their dresses with their hair and makeup done as they help me with mine. I was wearing a purple beaded short dress with an open back. Aunt Alice never fails with these things.

"Look, I know you're upset but that's no reason to let that get in the way of your big night with… _him_." Aunt Rosalie sneered at the mention of Orion. No one was pleased to hear that I'm going to the prom with Orion when I told them the news, especially Bryce. Why does he care if he broke up with me? I just don't get it. I told them we're only going as friends. They do find that surprising about Orion. Believe me, so am I but they're willing to accept the idea but they are keeping an eye out. I need all the eyes I could get.

"Yeah, so cheer up and enjoy the… moment of your life." Nessie said giving me a small smile.

"But if things get uncomfortable with Orion which I'm sure it will, kick him to the curve as hard as you want." Krystal said.

"Since when did you decided to be the violent type?" Aunt Bella asked Krystal in surprise.

"Only when it involves anyone messing with my goddaughter and any girls trying to hit on my man." Krystal said causing us all to laugh. I guess that cheered me up. After we were done with my look, it was time to head downstairs to where the rest of our family is. That means I'll see Bryce.

We arrived at the living room where I saw mommy looking beautiful in her dark purple dress along with Esme wearing a periwinkle one. Daddy looked really handsome in his black tux along with my uncles, Lucas and Jacob. I'd never pictured Jacob in a tux the way he dresses on a daily.

Then I saw _him_ in a beautiful grey tux that made him even more beautiful. My heart broke when he first saw me and then looked away not saying a word. Bryce hasn't said a word to any of us except when needed since that day. Once again, my family failed to find out why he broke up with me. How is Bryce keeping everything from my Uncle Edward who can hear his thoughts?

"You look beautiful baby girl." Mommy said as she came up to me.

"I agree with your mother." Daddy said doing the same.

"Thanks guys." I said not very enthusiastically.

"Just try to have fun, okay kiddo?" Daddy said giving me a small smile. I know he hated the idea of me going with the guy who got daddy in trouble but he accepts my choice.

"I will." I said.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Grandpa Carlisle asked with a smile. "Tiffany, Esme and I do have some chaperoning to do."

"Why do I have to go and wear this thing again?" Jacob asked and Nessie answered that question with a kiss. "Oh yeah." He smiled causing Uncle Edward to look sick.

"Let's go and have one hell of a night! OW!" Uncle Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head for cussing and soon we were all out of the house and getting into our cars. Daddy drove me and mommy in his car while Bryce joined Lucas in his car with Krystal. Nessie and Jacob were with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward in his Volvo while grandma and grandpa rode together in his Mercedes and everyone else were in Aunt Rosalie's BMW. This is it. I hope this night turns out okay.

Bryce's POV

I just don't believe it. I just can't believe that Lucina is going to prom with Orion, Orion Stern. Why him? I think the bigger question is how could she have agreed to go to prom with that guy? When I heard the news, I was beyond pissed and then I got even more pissed to hear that Lucina and Orion are going as just friends and that Orion wants to show her that he can change his ways and behavior to prove he's worthier than me. Over my ass he would say such crap. But what can I do? Nothing because I can never get back together with Lucina because then that mysterious caller will tell everyone of the Cullen's secret with the documents of my journal.

Believe me; the last week of not being with Lucina and hearing the news of Orion's date to the prom has been hard. Actually more like hell. I've been away from everyone in the family refusing to talk to them except when needed. I shut myself in my room just listening to my music or doing homework. I kept my mind occupied whenever I'm around Edward so he doesn't read my mind which thank goodness he was unable to know why I broke up with Lucina otherwise the secret's out.

On the night of prom, all of us were getting ready at the main house. Tiffany, Carlisle and Esme were going to prom as chaperones. Nessie and Jacob are coming too as guests. Jalen is going but he won't be dancing with Tiffany since… well you know why. As for me, I guess I'm flying solo.

That's right I have no date. I didn't ask any girl out to prom much to their disappointment. You wanna know why? The only girl I wanna go to the prom with is Lucina but I can't. Now when I saw her wearing the most beautiful dress, my heart would feel hurt that I wasn't going with her and instead it's Orion. Damn him! When Lucina saw me looking at her, I turned away not wanting her to see the hurt on my face as it was time for us to go. I joined with Lucas and Krystal in Lucas's car as everyone else took different rides and soon we were on our way to the Red Lion Hotel where prom is being held. It wasn't long until we arrived at the location and as we pulled up parking next to each other, out in the front of the building was someone that makes me wanna smash his face.

"You look very pretty Lucina." Orion said as Tiffany, Esme and Carlisle went on ahead to do their duty while the rest of us wait in line to get in.

"Thanks." Lucina said unenthusiastically. You're wrong Orion, she's not pretty; she's beautiful and _you_ are not worthy to have her!

"Well let's get going then." Orion said happily as those two went in line straight to the front cutting everyone and the people in charge of getting tickets just let him. I try my best to control myself when one of Orion's arms went around Lucina's waist pulling her close to him. I was sure I saw Orion smirking at me before they went inside. Why do I get the feeling he has something to do with this?

"Come on man, we better get in line." Jalen said since it was us two as our family were already inside as well.

"Yeah… sure." I said and Jalen and I went in line where inside the building is the event that will be a miserable night for me because my heart has been broken.

Orion's POV

This is great. Everything is falling into place. I have Lucina as my date to the prom and every member of the Cullen family including that Jacob Black is here. This is just too good and also too easy for me.

There I was waiting for my date to show up and she did along with her family and friend. Damn she looks hot in that dress and I can't wait to see what's under it. Good thing I took a shot before I left. I took Lucina with me to the front of the line which was no complaint to the attendant when he took my ticket. That's the perks of owning a company that I will soon run when tonight is over. Before we went inside, I turned to see Bryce staring at me and Lucina.

That's right Wheezy, Lucina is with me and not you and she will be mine officially when I'm through with her tonight. I thought as I smirked before Lucina and I went inside.

The place where the dance is being held looks spectacular all because of yours truly giving big money to the school. As Lucina and I entered, every head turned to us when they saw who I'm with. That's right boys; you're looking at the girl who will soon be Mrs. Stern once the Cullens are out of the picture. I saw Mr. Bitters there and he smiled at me proudly. I love the guy since he takes my side and it's not because of the money. Okay maybe it is but I don't care as long as he's on my side. I saw Mitch and Ariel already dancing together and so were Falkner and Sierra. When they saw me and Lucina together, they gave Lucina a polite smile and resume where they left off but not before Falkner nodded his head towards me and I know what it means. He has everything ready in his tablet phone holding all the informations of the Cullens of all the schools they went to and others and Jalen's crime. Everything is set and now we wait for the moment to come.

Jalen's POV

This night is going, I don't know a better word for it, boring. Don't get me wrong the place looks great, it's just what to do is boring.

While everyone in my family is out dancing, I'm here sitting near a table watching everyone on the dance floor. The only girl I want to dance with is Tiffany but she's out chaperoning with Carlisle and Esme and it'll probably weird people out about it. It's already enough when my siblings told everyone they're dating each other. I saw Mrs. Pennington earlier here and she looks amazing in a light pink dress. She gave me a smile when she saw me as I gave her one in return. I saw my daughter dancing with Orion to a slow song like everyone else is doing. I try my best to resist myself from running over there and break that guy's neck when I saw Orion's hands all over Lucina's waist. How dare that guy happily touch my daughter that way!

Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it since this was the deal. I wasn't the only one not okay watching this. I turned to see Bryce sitting next to me and he too was watching Lucina and Orion and he is beyond hurt.

"Hey, come on," I said to him trying to lighten him up as I gave him a light thump on the back. "I know you're bummed but there are plenty of girls here tonight without a date and they all seem eager to dance with you." That part is true seeing plenty of nice looking girls staring at me and Bryce.

"I don't wanna dance with any girl." Bryce said sadly as he got up and walked away and I followed after him. "I'm surprised you didn't kill me for what I did to Lucina like you told me you would."

"If I did, it would surely upset her and Tiffany." I said as we stopped when Bryce turns to look at Lucina again.

"I just can't believe I gave up Lucina. I'm such an idiot! If I haven't broken up with her, she wouldn't be here with Orion." Bryce said.

"Then why did you?" I asked without even thinking. I felt some pang hitting me like it was forcing me to spit some secret out. Bryce looked around until he leaned close for me to hear.

"Can you keep this between us?" He said so low and I nodded my head. "Last Friday, I was in a rush this morning and through all that getting my books in my bag, I accidently brought my journal. I thought I would keep it safe by putting it in my locker but I was wrong. Someone got in and took it and then blackmailed me on the phone to break up with Lucina or else that guy will expose my journal to everyone even if I get back together with her."

"What was in your journal that was so bad?" I asked pretending to have no idea.

"I might have… mentioned about you guys… what you are." Bryce said scratching his head. "I didn't want to get you guys in trouble with the Volturi if anyone found out about our secret so I had no choice but now that I see Lucina with Orion, I regret giving her away and wished that I'd never break up with her." Bryce said as he watched Lucina with Orion.

Another pang went inside me through Bryce's explanation. Why?

"You would have the Volturi kill you if they found out people knew about us?" I asked.

"I'd rather have that than lose Lucina as my girlfriend. If I were to die in their hands, I die a happy man that I got to have an awesome family, an amazing girlfriend and the best friend a guy could ever have that's standing next to me." Bryce said and then left saying that he's gonna 'get some punch' as I just stood there completely shocked at his words as he walked away.

Bryce would rather die than give up Lucina? He considers me his best friend? First I felt something inside me that's filled with some sort of impression from Bryce seeing that would put himself at risk for others he cares close including me and also warmth of how he cares about me. Then there's the panging inside me and I realized what it was; guilt.

I felt guilty for breaking up my daughter's relationship with my best friend thinking I was protecting her and my family but instead I've made a bigger damage then I realize. I thought I was trying to help my family but instead I caused pain not to her and Bryce but to everyone including me. I looked at Bryce as he fiddles around with the ladle in the punchbowl looking depressed and then to Orion where he happily wraps his arms around Lucina pulling her close to his chest as he was oblivious knowing what I saw in my daughter's eyes leaking out some tears.

What have I done?

Lucas's POV **(A/N: And back to Lucas you guys!)**

"This feels nice." Krystal said as she laid her head on my chest happily.

"It's never a dull moment when I'm here with you, beautiful." I said smiling as I watch Krystal's aura turning very pink from blushing. "I love you."

"I love you." Krystal said and then kissed me. Man, seven years of being married to this woman and this feeling I have for her never gets old and it never will.

When we pulled apart, I looked over Krystal's shoulders to see Orion dancing with my goddaughter. His aura was making me sick when I saw green showing obsession with pink outside of it. Lucina wasn't having a good time as I could see not just from her blue aura of crying but also in her eyes judging from the tears.

I just can't believe Lucina is here dancing with Orion. Look at his face like he's won a trophy. Girls are not a prize. This guy is ten times worst than Justin. If I could be free from the treaty I would so take advantage of it and kill Orion.

"Um Lucas, your nails are digging through my dress." Krystal said and I looked to see my hands gripping too tight where her waist is.

"Oh sorry," I said loosening my grip. "It's just that Orion is getting on my nerves."

"I know, I'm not liking this either but this is Lucina's choice." Krystal said.

"I can't believe she agreed to go with him. You and I as well as everyone else know that Orion wouldn't change his ways." I said in disbelief.

And I also can't believe Bryce would break up with Lucina. It's funny though that the breakup and Orion's promposal to Lucina both happened on the same day. That can't be a coincidence. Plus Bryce's excuse of their breakup is stupid. I know he's lying judging from his aura but Edward told me he doesn't know why Bryce did it because Bryce is so in pain of what he did to Lucina. Then why the hell would he break up with Lucina in the first place? I also saw something else in Bryce's aura where he looked troubled, the same Jalen was in before. But no, that couldn't be, could it?

"Look, we're all here to keep an eye out for Lucina. If something were to happen to her because of Orion, Alice will let us know." Krystal said to me assumingly. Yeah Alice would see it coming. I wish she saw Bryce breaking up with Lucina though.

"Yeah but my old cop senses has this feeling that something doesn't seem right and – huh?" I saw over Krystal's shoulders again to Orion and Lucina together but I was looking more at Orion. His aura suddenly changed to orange, mischievous orange, before turning back to pink and green. What the.

"You saw that didn't you?" I heard Edward spoke causing me and Krystal to turn to see him and Bella and Alice and Jasper dancing over to us.

"Yeah, Orion's up to something, something very big and it doesn't look good." I said to them.

"Why, what is it? What did you see in Orion's mind?" Krystal asked Edward.

"I saw something but I was blocked out of Orion thinking nothing but Lucina with plans that gives you, me, Jasper and the guys a good enough reason to kill him." Edward said with a growl. Oh hell no he is not gonna do that to my goddaughter!

"What did you see though Edward?" Bella asked.

"I saw Orion talking to Jalen but I couldn't hear the conversation since it was brief. However I did see Orion showing Jalen a folder." Edward explained. I looked at him and then at Orion and Lucina, then at Bryce and then at Jalen. As soon as I did, something clicked in my head telling me my suspicions were right about something.

"When did that happened?" I asked turning to Edward.

"It was around last Friday after school." He answered.

"That was the day Lucas gave Jalen his aura." Krystal said as I looked to Jalen who was sadly watching Lucina with Orion and that's when everything hit me.

"Anniversary gift my ass." I said. I should've known. "Krystal, stay here." She did so as I made my way over to Jalen with Edward and Alice right behind me. We arrived behind Jalen and since he was too focused watching Lucina and Orion dancing together, he didn't pay attention to his tracking senses when we came up and I grabbed his shoulders turning him around causing him to jump at first but then relaxed yet guarded.

"What did you do?" I asked him demandingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jalen said not looking at us. Definite lie there.

"We know you had something to do with Bryce and Lucina's breakup because of Orion and the reason why you ask Lucas for his aura." Alice said.

"I saw something in his mind but only where he was talking to you with a folder in his hands and the rest were just his thoughts on Lucina with plans to do things to her that you wouldn't like to hear." Edward said.

"Yeah so you can cut the whole 'I'm buying Tiffany an anniversary gift' crap and spit it out!" I said. "What did Orion want? What was in that folder? What did you do?"

I saw Jalen's aura turning into shame as he didn't answer or look at us, still, and instead turn back to Orion and Lucina until he answered,

"Something that made me the worst father in history, but I'm gonna fix it." He said and walked away from us heading over to where Orion and Lucina are but stopped. "Lucas, you can take your aura off of me. There's no need to hide it anymore." I was confused as I regained my aura from him as he resumes walking over there. As soon as I did that, Alice gasped and I turned to see her in a blank expression. Whatever it was, it made Edward growl while his aura turned very red.

"Guys, what is it? What happened?" Jasper asked when he, Bella and Krystal came over to us.

"Alice, is there a way out of it?" Edward asked. Out of what?

Alice came back and said, "Yes but we gotta hurry!"

"Get everyone here and tell them what's happening." Edward said and Alice took off with Krystal and Bella in her hands to find the rest of our family while Edward brought me and Jasper in. This can't be good.

Jalen's POV

After being caught by my family where they now know what's going on since I gave Lucas his aura back, I made my way through the crowd of couples who are dancing to the slow song. This must be the longest slow song ever.

Anyway, I finally found Lucina and Orion just in time to see Orion happily closed his eyes leaning his face towards my daughter. His hands were low on her hips as Lucina closed her eyes looking like she's about to regret something. Not gonna happen.

I caught Orion's face with my hand just when his lips was inches away from kissing Lucina's and shoved him hard enough in human strength away from Lucina. I ignored his 'What the hell?' look as I grabbed Lucina's hand and pulled her away from the dance floor.

" _Daddy, what are you doing?"_ Lucina asked me mentally but I ignored her as we made our way over to Bryce who looked relieved but shock of what I did out there.

"Come here." I said taking his wrist and then dragged Bryce and Lucina back to the dance floor. As soon as we made the center of the dance floor, I took Lucina and Bryce's hand and joined theirs together causing both of them to be shock when they looked at each other and then turned to me in confusion.

I took a deep breath and said, "You two have fun tonight." Bryce and Lucina were even more confused and I continue on, confessing. "Bryce never wanted to break up with you Lucina. I put Bryce's journal in his backpack making him go to school with it and then took his journal out of his locker and blackmailed him to break up with you. It was wrong of me to do that and I'm sorry." I said as the two of them are upset but didn't show it. More like demanding to know why I did it.

"Lucina, you know I love you and that you'll always be my little girl no matter how fast you're growing up." I said to my daughter. "I just want you to be happy, and I can see that Bryce really does make you happy and for that, I am too, really. I just hope you find somewhere deep in your beating heart that you will one day forgive me."

Lucina looked at me for moment until her face softens and that's when,

" _I love you daddy, always."_ She said mentally to me. I smiled and kissed Lucina's forehead and then turned to Bryce.

"And you," I said. "You treat her right. You hear me? Because I will literally break your neck if you don't."

"You got it." Bryce smiled. "Thanks man." I smiled to him and step away from them for their space.

"So, do you wanna go to prom with me, even though we're already here?" Bryce asked my daughter nervously. Lucina smiled placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'd love to, Bryce." She said happily and with that her hands remained where they are as Bryce wrapped his arms around Lucina as they dance together to the song while I stood and watch with a smile on my face. If I was human, I would shed a tear right now. That's my little girl all grown up.

My moment of happiness was rudely interrupted when I felt his hand on my shoulder roughly turning me around to face him. I should've known.

"What the fuck man? That was so not cool!" Orion said looking pissed.

"You're the one that's not cool!" I snapped to him. "Ugh, I can't believe I let you let me do that to the two people I care about!"

"Why would you care about that loser Wheezy?" Orion asked.

"Because Bryce is my best friend and I care about him as he does for me! He's loyal, cooler than you are and is more worthy of being Lucina's boyfriend than you'll ever be!" I said.

"You know what this means right? You know what this will do to you and your family?" Orion said angrily.

"Lucina and the Cullen's life are more important than my own! You want to tell everyone that I'm not really an eighteen year old senior and the crime I was framed for? Go ahead, I don't care but leave my family out of it!" I said a bit loudly causing some of the people close by to turn their heads to where Orion and I are as we glared into each other's faces.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that." Orion said. Something doesn't feel right. Just then, he pulled the collar of his tux to his mouth. "NOW!"

All of a sudden, doors burst open everywhere and cops pulled in every direction they came from and were heading straight to where the Cullens and I are. NO!

"What's going on?" Esme asked when the guards came in and starting grabbing my family.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked when he got taken.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked.

"What's happening?" Lucina cried.

"Lucina!" Bryce cried when the guards got my daughter and he was about to stop them but got held back by the cops suddenly.

"Lucina!" Tiffany cried and was about to run over to our daughter but got held by the guards.

"Tiffany!" I was about to run over there and stop them until two cops grabbed me by the arms restraining me.

Damn it! Due to the fact that we're in a public place filled with students, parents and teachers here watching us, we can't use our vampire strengths to break free easily and instead we have to use human strengths which are equal to theirs.

"Arrest them! Arrest them all including that guy along with Bryce!" Orion called as about five or six cops came to Jacob.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked.

"Listen up everyone, the Cullens is not who you think they are and Jalen Long here is not a student. He's not even eighteen. He's twenty nine and is actually on the list of most wanted for raping a child when he was a kid and the Cullens have been keeping it quiet from everyone." Orion said to everyone as Mitch pulled out a big poster showing my childhood photo of my time on the run and everyone in the building started murmuring about it.

" _He planned on doing this even if you hadn't intervened with him and Lucina!"_ Edward said to me in my head angrily.

"Why you double-crossing snake!" I spat to Orion as I tried to break free from the cops in their strengths. I can't believe that guy would lie right to my face!

"That's a lie. Jalen's innocent." Carlisle called out.

"And where's your proof for that?" Ariel smirked.

"Because the only proof we see is how your children have graduated many times here at many schools including college from the files we've found." Sierra said as Mitch showed everyone the briefcase and everyone continue to murmur even more. "We're also curious to know how you could just make Bryce so beautiful in just a short two weeks which is not possible for him."

"I'm sure you all will know about it soon once the Cullens will be escorted out. Take them away officers." Falkner said causing the cops to move as my family and I try to get out of this. I can't believe this is happening and it's my fault.

"Lucas!" Krystal cried.

"Krystal!" Lucas cried as he lifted himself up and kicked the two guards that were holding him right at home base causing them to let go only three more cops came in and pinned Lucas down to the floor.

"Hey, get your hands away from there!" Rosalie said when one cop took a chance to grab her ass.

"Don't you dare touch my woman!" Emmett said angrily as he tackled that cop to the floor making him unconscious with three of them holding Emmett as another one jumped in on Emmett's back.

"Guys, let's be rational about this." Carlisle said while he and Esme try to get out of this mess.

"Careful with my dress!" Alice cried. Of all the things that's happening and she's worrying about her dress?!

"Let us go now!" Jasper said as he uses his gift to make some of the cops feel scared but he can't do that with every guard coming at him at once.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

"If you touch her like that again I swear!" Edward said as tried to fight the guards off.

"Let her go!" Bryce said to the cops trying to take Lucina.

"Don't hurt her!" Tiffany cried.

" _Daddy, help!"_ Lucina cried though my head so loudly.

"Get your hands off of me!" I said fighting the guards off of me as I head butted one guy too hard causing him to be out cold when he let go while I punched the other one to the face and I was about to save my daughter until two more cops stopped me.

I was turned to see Falkner, Mitch, Ariel and Sierra looking smug on us but the one who looked more victorious judging from his smirk was Orion. I can't believe he planned this entire event out! How could I have been so stupid to not see that? The bigger question is how the hell are we gonna get of this mess without exposing ourselves in front of everyone here?

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Nessie cried.

"Get your hands off of her!" I turned to see Jacob angrily fighting off six cops that are on him while adding another on top.

"Sir, permission to authorize excessive force?" The guard asks Orion.

"Absolutely!" Orion said in pleasure as the guard pulled out his taser. Crap, once people see how that device barely fazes Jacob, they'll surely see that we're different.

I saw from behind me one of the cops coming up having his handcuffs ready for me as the others were doing the same thing to my family. The two cops holding me got my arms around me together ready for my wrists to have its fate sealed.

No, this is it. I can't believe my time as a runaway has finally caught up to me. Once the handcuffs are set, we'll be heading downtown and soon the Cullens, Jacob and I will be on the run for who knows how long. We're done for. It's over for us. Just as the cop was about to put the handcuffs on me,

"FREEZE!" Every one of us stopped what we were doing and turned to the direction of where that voice is coming from as every head turned to a guy with a silver tux looking thin but muscular and lean with short light brown hair with spikes wearing shades and standing next to him was Mrs. Pennington.

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to stop there because I want to. What do you think is gonna happen now? Please review.**


	26. A Night To Remember

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen confessed to the Cullens what happened between him and Orion and what he did and got Bryce and Lucina back together. Because of that, Orion called the entire police force and have every member of the Cullen family and Jacob to be arrested. Just when it was over, someone stepped in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – A Night To Remember**

" _FREEZE!" Every one of us stopped what we were doing and turned to the direction of where that voice is coming from as every head turned to a guy with a silver tux looking thin but muscular and lean with short light brown hair with spikes wearing shades and standing next to him was Mrs. Pennington._

Jalen's POV

Everyone didn't move a muscle. Even the humans know how to stay completely still as a statue. Every one of us was staring at the guy in shades who is with Mrs. Pennington.

Who is this guy and what's he doing stopping the cops from arresting me and my family not that we're complaining or anything.

"Release them, NOW!" The guy told the entire police force.

"Excuse me?" One cop asked as if Shades here just insulted them. Orion had the same expression at Shades as well for intervening. I'm with them on that; huh?

"You heard what I said," Shades said. "Release the Cullens and their friends this instant and put down the taser and handcuffs. There is no need for unnecessary, unreasonable force. If anyone of them gets a single touch by those objects, you'll all be kissing your offices goodbye before you even return foot in them!" Whoa, this guy's like Mrs. Pennington back when she saved my ass from the principal.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" Another cop asked like Shades had no business here. I saw through his shades fire in Shades' eyes as he took them off and pulled out a small black square leather object opening it to reveal a shiny badge and I saw what it reads out.

"Commissioner Pennington? Oh shit!" The cops cried and I saw them instantly let go of my family as if they found out they were holding something contagious as every member of the police force took a stance as if they're meeting the queen of England. During all of that, some of the cops pulled Lucas up from the floor as the rest literally dropped what they were doing and by that I mean dropping their handcuffs and taser. The guy who was about to taser Jacob dropped his taser where it landed on the cop's foot while it was still on causing him to fall to the floor. So Shades is Mrs. Pennington's husband I've heard so much about. I think that explains everything from before.

"What are you doing? Arrest them!" Ariel told the cops like they did something completely stupid.

"But that's Commissioner Asher Pennington." One cop explained.

"So?" Sierra asked.

"I remember now!" I turned my head to see Lucas whispering to me and my family. "Asher Pennington, his father George Pennington was the previous Commissioner of the police department. He was the one that promoted my dad to chief of police in Lacey." He explained and then added, "No officer _ever_ disobeys a direct order from the Penningtons, EVER."

Okay so now we know the mystery of the Penningtons and who Mrs. Pennington's husband is but the question is why he is bailing us out where again, I'm not complaining.

"You can release him too." Asher said to the two cops that still have a hold of me as he took a step forward to us.

"I-I'm sorry sir," One cop said nervously as he kept a tight hold on me which was weak. "But this guy is on the most wanted list for raping his foster sister and assaulted their foster father for silence and has been on the run for twenty one years and the Cullens here have kept his whereabouts quiet. We have to take them into custody for questioning and have this man here behind bars." He explained to Asher as the other officer holding me nodded his head in agreement. I have a name you know.

"You got it all wrong." Mrs. Pennington said as she stepped forward. "Jalen did not raped that girl and beat up their foster dad."

"Yeah, and what do _you_ know about it?" Orion asked Mrs. Pennington sneering with his arms folded.

"I _know_ that Jalen's parents Atticus and Brenda Long were proud owners of Long Corporation, one of the best gaming companies to have ever existed." Mrs. Pennington explained. "One night they were killed by two muggers after a banquet and Jalen here was left in a foster home since he had no other family member other than his aunt who wants nothing to do with Jalen, to take care of him."

"Jalen's foster parents never cared for him. They never treated him as if they were his own. His foster mother would beat him as punishment or for no reason while his foster father, an alcoholic would join in. His foster siblings also never treated him fairly. They pick on him, treat him like he's nothing and would end up getting into fights. No one in that family cared about Jalen except for the girl herself."

"Like her, Jalen's foster sister was picked on by their siblings and has been treated unfairly by their foster parents as well but Jalen treated her differently. He was there for her when she needed him, he stands up for her against their foster siblings and even took the blame for trouble to protect her. She loved Jalen like a brother as he felt the same for her. They even promised each other that they will find a family that will adopt them both."

"However one night when the girl was asleep, she was awakened by her drunken foster father on her bed on top of her. He ripped her clothes off holding her down and was about to do something to her that would've scar her for life until Jalen came in and did the only thing he could do to stop their foster father. Jalen attacked him from behind with the desk lamp knocking him out cold. The commotion brought their foster mother and witnessed only what she saw in the end, which was Jalen holding the desk lamp, his foster sister on the bed with no clothes and their foster father on the floor out cold with blood, coming out from his head."

"The foster mother called the cops telling that Jalen raped his foster sister and assaulted their foster dad for silence and the cops took Jalen away. The girl was traumatized during that moment unable to help Jalen before they took him away. By the time she came back to her senses, it was too late. Jalen ran away that night and the judge ruled in favor of the foster parents due to Jalen's absent and Jalen has been on the run since then."

I was completely shocked at Mrs. Pennington as she finished. Not only did she know that I'm innocent, she knew about my whole life with my birth parents and my life at the foster home but how?

"How do you know so much about it?" Falkner asked Mrs. Pennington in demand while adjusting his glasses examining her.

"Who are you ma'am?" The cop asked her.

"My name is E.D. Pennington." She said. "Before I was married to Asher, I was previously named E.D. Margaret." Wait a minute, Margaret? _E.D._ Margaret? Why does that name sound so damn familiar to me?

"I happen to be Jalen Long's teacher at North Central High." Mrs. Pennington then turned her head to me with a smile. "But Jalen knew me before as…"

I gasped in complete shock at her. "Elena?!"

Her smile grew big towards me. "Hi Jalen." She said as I just stood there still in shock.

This is too hard to believe. Everything has came to me as I now see clearly of the same golden brown hair, her eyes of light blue where she didn't wear glasses before, her angel laugh, that smile and the reason why I was so familiar of her mind with my tracking senses. I can't believe that it's her after so long.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **At age 6 – 7**_

" _Give it back!" Elena cried as her four year old body try to jump up to grab her stuff bunny from our older foster brother who held it up high so that she couldn't reach as he and our two foster brothers and sister laugh at her. Elena stopped as she started crying._

 _I yelled angrily as I ran over there and jumped on Stan causing him to fall down as I got on top of him and started hitting him._

" _Oh right, oh right, I give!" He begged and let go of Elena's toy and he got up with me off of him as he and the others ran off._

" _Here Elena," I said handing her the stuff bunny._

" _Thank you Jalen." Elena smiled as she took the bunny in her hands._

" _Don't mention it." I smiled to her._

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

" _Look at what you did to your brother! How dare you treat him that way! That's it, no dinner for you tonight!" My foster mom said as I just sat there in silence. No matter what I say she won't believe me even if it's true. How could she take Stan and the other's side over mine?_

 _As my foster mom left me in the living room, I heard Elena coming over to me and she was crying._

" _I'm sorry Jalen." She said._

" _What are you sorry for?" I asked._

" _You got in trouble because me." Elena said as she continued crying while the tears fell. Oh man._

" _Elena, you did nothing wrong. It's okay. I dealt worst. What matters is that you have your toy back." I said giving her a smile. Elena gave me a hug and stayed like that while crying as I hugged her back._

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

 _I was in my room on my bed reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire while my foster family was having dinner without me. I wish I was in a world like Harry's in except the people I live with wouldn't treat me like this. I looked up when my door opened and Elena came in._

" _Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked putting my book down as I sat up._

" _Here Jalen," Elena handed me a rolled up napkin. I opened it to see it has two pieces of cooked chicken wings._

" _Elena, you're gonna get in trouble for giving me dinner." I told her._

" _Please take it. I don't want you to starve." Elena said. Man, I can't believe she's sneaking dinner just for me._

" _Elena, thank you." I said taking the chicken wing and took a bite of it. Dang this taste good. I thought as Elena smiled._

* * *

 _I was woken up in the middle of the night from a cry. I recognized who it was and immediately got out of my bed and ran to her room before our foster parents wake up and beat her. I got to Elena's room to see her tossing and turning in her bed._

" _Elena, wake up!" I whispered as I approached her bed and gently shook her and soon she opened her eyes. "What's wrong? Bad dream?" Elena nodded._

" _It's okay. It was just a dream." I said to her and she was able to calm down. "Now go back to sleep."_

" _Don't leave me!" Elena said._

" _Okay, I'll stay with you." I said and climbed into bed with Elena as she snuggles close to my chest._

" _Goodnight Jalen. I love you." Elena said._

" _I love you too Elena. Sleep tight." I said as I watch her close her eyes and soon falling asleep before I closed mine._

* * *

" _Jalen," I turned when I saw Elena coming up to me. "Happy Birthday!" She said as he handed me a folded paper._

" _Elena, you didn't have to get me anything." I said when I took the orange card._

" _But I want to." Elena smiled. Wow, she's so sweet. She really does care to do something for my birthday while everyone else in our family just ignores it. I opened the card and gasped what it was inside. It reads out "Happy Birthday Jalen!" with the number seven of the age I am now and with it was a drawing of me and Elena holding hands inside a heart._

" _Elena, it's beautiful. Thank you." I said giving her a hug as Elena smiled big._

* * *

 _I waited until my foster mom left Elena's room. She was not happy with Elena for what happened. As soon as she was gone, I went into Elena's room where I saw her crying on her bed._

" _Elena, why did you do that?" I asked as I sat next to her on her bed. "Those people wanted to adopt you."_

" _But they don't want you." Elena cried._

" _So?"_

" _I don't wanna leave you." Elena said looking at me._

" _You wanted me to come with you?" I asked and Elena nodded her head. I was silent since I was shocked that Elena wouldn't go without me. No parent has wanted to adopt me since I came here. I don't understand why since my family owns Long Corporation. They already took Stan and my other brother and sister. After awhile of silence minus Elena's sniffles, I spoke._

" _Then how about this; neither of us will leave this home until we find a family that will adopt us both." I said._

 _Elena looked up at me and there I soon saw hope in her eyes. "You promise?"_

" _I promise that I won't leave without you as long as you won't leave me." I said._

" _Pinky promise?" Elena asked sticking her pinky out._

 _I chuckled as I said, "Pinky promise." I said as I hooked my finger with hers and sealed the deal._

* * *

 _The bus pulled over at our stop and I took Elena's hand as we got off the bus. As soon as we did and the bus left, Elena looked around curiously._

" _Where are we Jalen?" She asked me. "Where are you taking me?"_

" _To the beach." I answered with a smile. "That's what you said you always wanted." That caused Elena to gasp._

" _Really?!"_

" _Why do you think I told you to put on your swimsuit?" I asked as I showed her the bag I was carrying of the things we need for the beach and Elena couldn't help but feel excited._

" _Hey Jalen?" Elena asked as we started walking to the beach, hand in hand._

" _Yeah?" I asked._

" _You're the best!" Elena giggled as she hugged me._

" _Hehehe, I know I am." I grinned._

 _Elena and I were at the beach and she couldn't help but feel amazed at the ocean._

" _Oh Jalen, it's so pretty!" She beamed._

" _And so cold!" I said as Elena turned to see me scrambling away when the waves got me causing Elena to giggle._

 _The sun was setting just as Elena and I were almost done with our sand castle._

" _What a great day." I said. "We have to come back here."_

" _But how?" Elena asked._

" _Don't worry," I said. "If we ever get adopted, I'll ask our new parents if we can come here."_

" _I hope so but it's always fun when I'm with you Jalen." Elena smiled._

" _I'm always here for you Elena." I smiled as Elena and I got up to see our now finished sand castle._

* * *

 _Elena and I were walking together at the park on this sunny day. Elena was happily holding the green balloon I got her in one hand where a photo of us that was taken earlier today from a photographer was in the other hand._

" _Why do you think our foster parents don't like us?" Elena asked as we continue walking. It has been a few weeks since it was now just Elena and I as the only foster kids that haven't been adopted and so far no family wanted to take the both of us._

" _Maybe because they are complete idiots since they have no idea of taking care of kids. Let alone one." I said with a smirk causing Elena to giggle._

" _I wish you were old enough so that you could adopt me." Elena said._

" _I would need a job though." I said._

" _What about that big company your family owns?" Elena asked._

" _I don't know what I could do there." I said. "Maybe… nah, it sounds stupid."_

" _I wanna hear it." Elena asked me excitedly._

" _Oh okay but you'll laugh." I said and took a deep breath. "I thought of maybe I'd make an amusement park; you know with rides, games and such. Everyone is welcome there but you have to pay of course but for kids that have no family, they can just get in for free. That place will be big around the whole world. Maybe the whole universe or the next galaxy. Okay now you can laugh." I turned to Elena who wasn't laughing but instead smiling._

" _I think it's great!" She said._

" _You really think so?" I asked in surprise._

" _Yeah, I think you'll be amazing like your mommy and daddy." Elena said._

" _You know Elena, maybe I will one day." I said._

" _Hey Jalen, when that amusement park is done, can I be the first one to go on all the rides?" Elena asked causing me to laugh._

" _Sure Elena, you'll be the first one for everything and as for our foster parents, they can be dead last no matter how many people show up." I said and Elena laughed that beautiful angel laugh as we continue on walking._

* * *

 **(A/N: This was from Value In Beliefs only this time in Jalen's POV.)**

 _"Hey Jalen, look what I have." Tiffany said running to her book shelf._

 _"What's that?" I asked as Tiffany sat next to me on her bed._

 _"It's called a Polaroid camera." She said happily showing me the light blue mini camera._

 _"That's a new one." I said._

 _"This one takes pictures and after the camera flashes, the picture comes out." Tiffany explained._

 _"Really?" I asked with interest._

 _"Yeah, here, we can take one together." Tiffany smiled._

 _"How?"_

 _"Like this," Tiffany got closer to me and held the camera in the air facing us and a flash went on. What the. A few seconds later, a square piece of paper came out of it and Tiffany pulled it out to show the black square turning into a photo of me and Tiffany smiling at the camera. "See!"_

 _"Wow!" I said as Tiffany handed me the picture and looked at the photo in amazement. "That's so cool!" I was about to hand it to Tiffany back but she gently pushed it away._

 _"No, you keep it." She said._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, I want you to have it." Tiffany said._

 _"Thanks Tiffany. You're the best." I said giving her a smile._

 _"I'm nothing compare to my best friend." Tiffany smiled and pecked me on the cheek. Whoa! When her lips touched my cheek, I felt my face getting warm as my ears feel funny._

 _"Um, uh," I was stuttering until we turned when someone knocked on the door and saw that it was Tiffany's parents._

 _"Sorry to interrupt but Tiffany, it's time to go to bed and Jalen, you should get on home. Your family's probably worried sick." Mrs. Stewart said causing me to scoff. Yeah right, like my foster parents ever worry about me._

 _"Come on Jalen, I'll give you a ride home." Mr. Stewart said with an encouraging smile._

 _"Okay sir." I said as I got off of Tiffany's bed and put the photo of us in my pocket._

 _"Bye Jalen. Goodnight." Tiffany said giving me a hug._

 _"Goodnight T-Stew." I said hugging her back and left with Tiffany's parents as they closed the door wishing Tiffany goodnight._

 _I'm happy to have met Tiffany and her family. They are nice people unlike my foster parents. I wish I had a family like Tiffany's._

 _Mr. Stewart is now driving me home in his car. It is pretty late tonight._

" _Tiffany's lucky to have a friend like you." Mr. Stewart said happily to me. I'm glad that he and his family like me. Tiffany's sister Sam is nice although she is shy._

" _She's my best friend, well only friend." I said causing Mr. Stewart to ruffle my hair._

" _Well, here you are." He said as he pulled over to my house._

" _Thanks for the ride Mr. Stewart." I said as I unbuckle my seatbelt. "Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight Jalen and you don't have to thank me." Mr. Stewart smiled. "Also, I might see you tomorrow." Tomorrow? Oh well. I got out of Mr. Stewart's car and made my way inside the house. After I closed the door behind me, I looked around to see all the lights off which means that everyone's asleep. Doesn't surprise me._

 _That's when I hear crying. I know that's Elena but something's different than the other nights, something bad. I went over to Elena's room to see her door cracked open and the light on. That's odd. I thought as I took a peek through the opening door and saw something horrifying._

 _My foster dad is on Elena's bed holding her where I saw Elena with no clothes on and this monster is about to do something to her that I know can't be good even if I have no idea what it is. No way is that guy is gonna hurt Elena!_

 _I quickly but silently ran to my room and look for some kind of weapon. All I see is nothing except for my bed, dresser, backpack, closet and a desk that has a desk lamp. That would do. I thought as I unplugged the lamp and snuck back to Elena's room. I burst through the door catching my foster dad by surprise. Judging from his movement, he's drunk as usual. He moves to stand but he doesn't have a chance as I lifted the lamp up and slammed it over his head knocking him out cold with the first hit. I didn't stop because I kept on hitting him over and over. I want him to pay for trying to hurt Elena that way and that's when I saw blood from my foster dad's head and I stopped. Oh no, did I kill him? I wasn't trying to. I just want him to feel pain for what he did. I checked his pulse on his chest and was relieved that he's still alive._

 _Just then, I heard a gasp and I turned to the door see my foster mom there looking furious. It didn't take me long to realize why. No, she couldn't think,_

" _You ungrateful little brat!" She said._

" _No, it's not what you think!" I said._

" _Don't lie; you attack my husband because he caught you raping that girl!" She said._

" _What, no! That's not true!" I said but she didn't listen and grabbed the phone to call the police. The police? They can't arrest a kid can they? I guess they can as the cops came a few minutes later being told from my foster mom of what I did. I looked to Elena to see her still on her bed but she was totally out yet her eyes are opened. I don't think she even hears me calling for her before the cops took me out of the house. I try to tell the cops that my foster mom is wrong that what happened was totally the opposite but they told me to be quiet and put me in the back seat of the police car._

 _I can't believe it! They believed my so called foster mom over me! How could they? Then again, it looked convincing to my foster mom when she saw me near her husband with the broken desk lamp in my hands. I just can't believe my life. First I lost my parents, my aunt doesn't wanna take care of me, my foster parents never cared for me, my foster siblings treat me like dirt and everywhere I go people would put me down. I used to have everything and now it's gone; my life and the respect from people and it looks like now I'm about to go to jail… or maybe not._

 _Just when the cop was about to close the door on me, there was a commotion outside and I saw through the windshield that the other cop was coming over to our neighbors in a fight getting the attention of the entire neighborhood over as he tries to break them up. When he fails to do so, the other cop ran over to assist them leaving the door open for me. Without even thinking, I took the chance getting out of the cop car and running as fast as my feet could take me as far away from the cops to who knows where._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

After so long of finding her, Elena Diane Margaret was with me the entire time since I came back to school and she has been helping me out like I have for her when we were young and I didn't even noticed it.

"Our foster father was the one who tried to attempt rape on me, not Jalen." Elena told everyone. "Jalen did what he could do to stop him and our foster mother clearly took her husband's side because she saw the oblivious."

"Wait, I know him," We all turned to see a woman with chestnut hair who is one of the chaperones, spoke and pointed at me. "That guy saved me by pushing me out of the way before I got hit by that manic on his motorcycle." She said with a smile as I remembered her of that time in Washington when I was twelve.

"Yeah, he was the one who saved my daughter when she was dying in the heat in my car." One man said in the expression the woman showed.

"That guy stopped that mugger from taking my purse!" Another woman called.

"I remember him; he saved me from those guys in the alleyway!" I turned and was surprised to see it was the same woman I saved in Detroit from those guys in the alley way that tried to rape her, the same ones on the night I got turned into a vampire. More people spoke remembering me for what I did for them, all of which they were expressing their gratitude as I just stood in more shock of being appreciated of what my actions have caused.

"Jalen, you're a hero to us." Elena said to me. I don't know what made them but I didn't care when the cops finally let go of me as I made my way over to her.

"Elena," I said totally speechless. "Look at you." Elena was fighting the tears in her eyes as she came over to me.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving me that night. Thank you." She said.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay." I said tearfully without the tears as I pulled Elena closed to me for a tight hug but carefully due to my vampire strengths.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you." Elena cried as she hugged as tight as she could. I'm just so happy to see Elena again after so long. Just having her back in my arms brought the warmth I had for her when we were young. I couldn't help myself as I cry.

There was a sound of someone clapping and Elena and I broke apart to see Asher smiling as he applauded and soon, slowly students, parents and teachers started joining in and coming from all of it, they were towards me, worshipping the same way Bryce was worshiped at the basketball game. Soon there was cheering and I turned to see my family smiling big at me as they clapped and cheered. Wow.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I turned to see it was Orion who he, Mitch, Ariel, Falkner and Sierra are the only ones not clapping or cheering and all of them were in disbelief.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Colton called out to Orion when the applause settled down.

"Did you all forget what is going on here?" Orion asked as every one of us looked at him.

"Well, we see that Mrs. Pennington is actually Jalen's foster sister and she gave a statement to prove that Jalen didn't do all of that crime you guys believed he committed." Amber said.

"He lied about who he is and is an adult going to high school!" Orion stated.

"Last time I checked, according to the school laws, anyone can choose to finish school by attending if they don't want to take the GED." Amber stated. Smart talk gave the smack down.

"But the Cullens knew about it!" Orion said.

"We were helping Jalen find Elena to clear his name." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, until you had to stick your big nose into our business and jumped straight to the conclusion." Emmett said causing everyone to murmur at Orion and his friends.

"But you guys, the Cullens are different!" Orion said. "They did something to Bryce to make him look like them which is no way in hell he can be perfect like that in just a short time!"

"So, what's wrong with being different?" Colton asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a football player and I love to bake!" One guy said.

"I'm a nerd and I love to dance and listen to hip hop." One girl with glasses said.

"Yeah dude, I play the cello and I shred on campus with my skateboard." Another guy said. More outbursts came about what they do despite their status which surprises a lot of people and they were directed towards Orion as he turned pale.

"No, you don't get it; they all went to many schools and graduated thousands of times everywhere, including college. Mitch, show everyone the file!" Orion said to him.

"I would but it's not in there." Mitch said when he looked into the briefcase. Say what now?!

"What the hell do you mean it's not in there?" Orion asked.

"I mean it's not in there." Mitch said and I was surprised when Mitch turned the briefcase around and I saw that it's completely empty.

"How could you lose the files you big idiot?!" Ariel asked.

"It was there before Orion called the cops." Mitch said.

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared." Sierra said.

"Falkner, show everyone the data from your device." Orion said to him.

"I'm trying," Falkner said as he is somehow struggling while looking in his phone tablet. "But for some reason, I've lost all of the data containing all the information of the Cullens with their families that are still here, their education records and everything. I was about to go back to retrieve them but when I got to the source, I've been blocked out by some code."

"You should've been able to crack it down easily." Orion said to him.

"Yeah but this code is beyond my level that even I can't seem to understand." Falkner said. I don't know why but I turned to my family and saw Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Lucas winking at me.

"Come on, unlock that damn code!" Orion said when he took Falkner's phone tablet and tried to do it himself.

"Young man, I believe that's enough from you." Asher said coming over to Orion.

"But – But – But –"

"He's right Orion; you have caused enough disruption to this event and trouble on the Cullens so I suggest you stop this now." Elena said to him with that fire in her eyes. "Also, I will see you in my classroom on Monday during detention for blackmailing the Cullens by having Jalen break up Lucina and Bryce's relationship for your satisfaction."

Damn. I thought as Orion was now white as sheet of being mortified for being busted as every student gasped and started dissing on Orion. I'm surprised how Elena even knows about it.

"You made Jalen break up me and Bryce so that I would go to prom with you?" Lucina said walking up to Orion angrily and without warning, she stomped on Orion's foot with her high heels causing Orion to jump on one fine foot while holding the other one as he swore like a sailor. Then Bryce came in and to my surprise, he punched Orion right in the face, I'm not sure how hard, as he fell to the floor.

"Man that actually felt good!" Bryce said with a smile as I laughed while Ariel and Sierra helped Orion up to see he has a bloody nose. They sure didn't see that coming from Bryce.

"Mr. Summers, leave this place and you are hereby kicked out of school!" Mr. Bitters said angrily to Bryce as he came over and stood by Orion's side.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked in disbelief when I came over to Bryce's side and faced the principal. "Did you not see what just happened here?!"

"You too," Mr. Bitters snapped pointing his finger at me. "You and your family are also kicked out of school! How dare you deceive us all!"

"Sir, where were you might I asked when all of this happened?" Asher said stepping in.

"Have you forgotten that Orion caused all the commotion bringing trouble on the Cullens while you just stood there watching and let it all happen?" Elena said joining in.

"You shut up!" Mr. Bitters snapped to Elena. "You knew about all of this and decided to make Orion look bad by setting this whole thing up and you stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" He said first to Elena and then at Asher. How dare he accuse Elena of such things!

"Excuse me but I did not planned all of this to degrade Orion." Elena said.

"Enough of this! Clear your office and pack your things because I want you out of my school by Monday morning!" Mr. Bitters yelled.

"Oh someone's leaving the school alright, but it's not her!" We all turned our heads once again to see a man with thinning grey hair in his sixties maybe walking up to us in such a disapprove look and with him was a woman with short black hair with some grey.

"S-S-S-Superintendent Ted Turner?!" Mr. Bitters stuttered as his eyes widened when that guy came up to us.

"What you doing here?" Elena asked Ted as she was also surprised.

"I _was_ having dinner with my wife to celebrate our anniversary together when I got an anonymous call telling me that I was needed because a student and faculty was causing disruption at prom and I come in to hear that Mr. Stern here calling the police arresting a family using excessive force while you just stood back and let him and now about to punished this boy for just punching Mr. Stern instead of punishing Mr. Stern for what has happened?!" Ted said angrily to Mr. Bitters in disbelief.

Mr. Bitters stutters again. "But-But Mr. Turner, I can explain,"

" _You_ shut up! You're in more trouble than you're already in!" Ted snapped at the principal.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"While we were on our way here, I received emails and text messages on my phone that was filled with student reports telling me about students that have been bullied, mistreated, class failing misunderstanding, old and new and you failed to do anything about it!" Ted said causing Mr. Bitters to turn as pale as… well, paler than you could imagine.

"I-I-I-uh…" Mr. Bitters seems to come up with nothing.

"I want you in your office Monday morning before school and don't be late! Now you get out of here this instant! You too Mr. Stern!" Ted said to them both as everyone minus Orion's friends clapped and cheered as Orion and Mr. Bitters were taking by the cops commanded by Asher as those two looked down shamefully until they were out of the building. Wow, just wow. Damn to be more precise.

"Well, everyone resume where you left off." Ted said to us all and with that, he and his wife left the dance. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was one of the cops that held me earlier.

"We need to see you at court." He said and added before I could argue why saying, "We just need you present so we can hear your side and then take your foster father into custody." I nodded my head and the cop left the building along with the rest of the police force.

"Okay everyone," The DJ said through the mic. "How about we have another go at a slow song?" Soon he played the track and everyone grabbed their dates and danced to the slow song together.

 **(A/N: Play Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran.)**

"May I have this dance?" Elena asked me with a smile.

"Yes you may." I smiled as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor where she placed her hands on my shoulders and my hands rested on her waist.

"It's so great to see you Jalen, officially." Elena said.

"It's great to see you too." I said. "Why didn't you tell me who you were before?"

"Well it has been over twenty years since we last saw each other, you and I have grown since then." Elena said. "When you came into my classroom and gave me your sign-in slip on the first day of school, I immediately recognized you when I read your name, but I was sad that you didn't recognize me. I wanted to tell you but I thought I'd be startling you or you wouldn't remember me. So since that day I've been throwing in hints for you to know who I really am; about myself, your birthday, the card I gave you for Christmas and mostly, being there for you like you have for me. I was planning on revealing myself to you at graduation but Orion had other plans. Although, it did turned out better than I planned it so I should thank him for that."

"I'm really sorry Elena." I said sadly and it wasn't because I was so blind to see that it was her this whole time. "I really broke our promise."

"Hey, you had it rough. I get it. I understand why you had to run away even though you could've at least waited." Elena said giving that angel laugh.

"So what happened after I left?" I asked. "You know, after you snapped yourself out of what happened?"

"Well after that night, the police questioned me on what really happened. Even though the judge ruled in favor of those two, I was escorted out of their home for good safety." Elena explained. "A few months later, I was adopted by a family and they've took good care of me until I was old enough to go on my own. During my time in college, I met Asher and soon we got married before I graduated."

"I hope he's treating you right." I teased as I looked over to see Asher standing near the punch bowl smiling at us.

"Of course he has." Elena giggled. "He's amazing; he really cares about me and does everything in his power to make me happy. He even had a search out with his team to help me find you."

"That's nice of him," I said. "And I'm glad to see and hear that you're doing well. Just knowing that you're alright makes me happy."

"I'm only alright when I have you back in my life. I miss you so much." Elena said.

"I miss you too." I said.

"And I'm glad to see you're with an amazing family including your wife Tiffany." Elena said causing me to look at her in shock. How did she know about that?

"Remember where I went over winter break?" Elena asked and I nodded my head remembering that she went to Alaska. "Well Asher and I stumbled across some people who claimed to be relatives of your family and some of them said they know you; Mordecai, Ariana, Cameron, Eden, William and Sophia, was it?" I nodded my head in confirm. Looks like I was right, in a wild thought though. "They told me you and Tiffany got married last September and Lucina became your step sister." Well at least Elena didn't know that Lucina's my daughter. "I am hurt though you didn't invite me to your wedding." Elena teased.

"Well it's not my fault I couldn't find your address." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me but mind if I cut in?" Elena and I turned to see Tiffany by our side.

Elena chuckled as she and I let go of each other. "Sure, go ahead. I have to go get everything ready to announce the king and queen." She left soon after and Tiffany took Elena's place in my arms and resume to where Elena and I took off. This is so much better. Although,

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You know, dancing together out here?" I asked.

"Elena knows that you and I are married and I'm sure the whole school will know about it soon since they now know you're not really eighteen so I don't see any harm to it." Tiffany shrugged. "Besides, I want to have my prom night being with you and not being near you the whole night has been torture."

"I'll say." I said in agreement as we continue slow dancing to the song. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. Are you mad about that, along with what I did?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I'm mad alright," Tiffany said although she doesn't sound mad. She looks like she's teasing but she's serious. That might be a good sign. "In fact, you can make it up to me by getting that so called anniversary gift you were gonna buy me."

"It's a done deal." I chuckled. Hey, at least she didn't kick me out of our room.

"And you are so out of our room for a week." Tiffany added with a smirk. Dammit! "Unless you can get Bryce and Lucina to forgive you."

"I'll do that. By the way," Tiffany and I danced our way over to where Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper and Lucas and Krystal are dancing together. "What did you guys do?"

"After Lucas took his aura off of you, Alice had a vision of Orion's plans for tonight so we took action." Edward answered. "I quickly went to the briefcase when no one was looking and destroyed the documents after Mitch last checked on them."

"I called J. Jenks and instructed him to clear out all of our previous records from all the schools we've been to. Now people will only know we've been to only a few schools." Jasper explained.

"I called my old friend Trevin Slater who is also a computer science major like me and we quickly work together on hacking into Falkner's phone tablet and deleting every information he had of us." Lucas explained. "I then put an advance protective code locking our personal information that is way beyond Falkner to decode and even if he did figure it out, he'll get a virus of a video showing Orion throwing a hissy fit that I recorded when everyone was cheering for you Jalen."

"I called Ted of the incident and said that he was needed because of Orion and Mr. Bitters." Alice said.

"Lucas also asked Trevin to get into the school system of any school reports that were filled but never responded by Mr. Bitters and to send them to me and I'll tell you there were a lot of them." Bella said. "Once we got the files, I sent them over to the superintendent and that led us to the result of Orion and Mr. Bitters where we all pretended to have no clue about what was going on."

"I saw what's gonna happen to those two and you'll be loving it on Monday." Alice smiled. Wow, I'd never thought I say this but I can't wait to go to school when we get back.

 **(A/N: End Song)**

"Attention everyone," We all turned to see Elena up on the stage near the mic close to where the DJ booth is. "It is time to announce your king and queen of the prom. You all voted and the results are right here in these two envelopes." She said holding them up for all of us to see as we gathered around. I saw where Orion's friends are and see that Ariel is looking proud thinking it's obvious she won queen. Oh please no.

"You're prom queen is," Elena pulled out the card from the envelope and announced, "Amber Sharp!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering as the spotlight was on Amber who was completely shock and then bursting into tears as Colton hugs her in congrats.

"WHAT!" Ariel shrieked in disbelief but everyone ignored her as they all watch Amber go up on stage to receive her tiara. Serves you right, bitch. I thought to Ariel.

"And for your prom king, it's," Elena pulled out the second card and read out his name. "Bryce Summers!"

Everyone minus Orion's friends clapped even louder including me as I turned to see Bryce in the spotlight totally shocked while Lucina gave him the biggest hug ever as she squeals.

"Get out there man!" I said urging him to move and soon Bryce looking speechless, walked up on stage and soon the crown was placed on his head. Bryce didn't know what to say as well as Amber as they just hugged each other from this big moment.

"And now can everyone clear the floor for the king and queen to share a dance?" Elena asked and soon everyone made a big opening for Bryce and Amber as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

The minute the song came on, both Bryce and Amber slow danced to the song as we all took a moment to watch. I noticed that Bryce seems uncomfortable and I think I know why.

I turned to Lucina who had a sad look on her face. I should've known; Lucina wishes to be dancing with the prom king. I don't blame her for wanting to dance with Bryce more than they have tonight. It's my fault after all. I ruined their prom night. Tiffany and I came over to our daughter's side and gave her a hug.

I looked back on Bryce just in time to see him lean into Amber's ear speaking so low that not even I could hear but somehow Edward and Alice can with their gifts as they both smiled big. Before I could ask, Amber smiled at Bryce nodding her head and left him to return to Colton as Bryce went up on stage.

"Hold on, hold on," Bryce said taking the mic and then faces everyone in the room when the music was cut off. "I know it's a tradition for the king and queen to share a dance," He started. "But tonight is supposed to be a night to remember and… I wanna remember dancing with the girl who deserves to be with the guy who loves her and always will, forever."

Alice then stepped in grabbing Lucina and dragging her up on stage. Lucina was speechless when she was now facing Bryce as he came over to her.

"Lucina, may I have this dance with you?" He asked as Alice came back looking all giddy. Lucina nodded her head as Bryce took her hand and soon led my daughter on the dance floor as the music started playing.

 **(A/N: Play Yellow by Coldplay)**

 _Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

 _I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow"._

 _So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow._

 _Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into  
Something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

Lucina placed her hands back on Bryce's shoulders as Bryce placed his on Lucina's waist as they danced to the song smiling at each other. Halfway through the song everyone started dancing to the song with their partners.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tiffany as we dance together where her head laid on my chest.

"Our little girl has grown up." She said quietly and I saw that she was crying without the tears.

"She is." I admitted. "You did a good job raising her."

" _We_ did a good job together." Tiffany said looking up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, _we_ sure did. Well, I did." I bragged causing Tiffany to roll her eyes.

"You always have to brag don't you." She said.

"Hey, I can't help it. That's just the way I am." I said. "You know you love me for that."

"I do." Tiffany said. "I love you."

"I love you." I said and soon my wife's lips met mine not caring that everyone would want to know about our relationship as brother and sister like the Cullens or as husband and wife as we continue to dance to the song the rest of prom night to what has been truly a night to remember.

 _It's true,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine._

 _Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

* * *

 **We are not done yet you guys. There is still one thing left to do. Please review.**


	27. What Happens Now?

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Mrs. Pennington who is actually Elena helped saved the Cullens from being discovered and Orion and Mr. Bitters are in a heap of trouble with the superintendent. Bryce is crowned prom king and everyone enjoys the rest of prom night but is it really the end?**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – What Happens Now?**

Jalen's POV

After many dances, prom has ended when the clock struck midnight and everyone started leaving the building looking tired, if you aren't us that is. Tiffany and I met up with our family and soon we were heading home. Before we did, Elena said that she and Asher would meet us there to talk and catch up. A few minutes later, we all arrived at the main house after what has been a crazy night.

"All hail King Bryce!" Emmett boomed as he and Jacob came inside after all of us carrying Bryce on their shoulders and he and Jacob chanted, "Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!"

We all cheered and applauded as those two set Bryce down.

"Guys, come on, this is too much." Bryce said taking off his crown.

"Come on Bryce, it's not every day you get to be crowned prom king." Rosalie said.

"Oh like you and everyone never got to be crowned king and queen before?" Bryce teased as we all laughed.

"Damn, I knew you Cullens were loaded but not like this." Asher said as he looked around the place.

"Well I do like to make some home improvements every chance I get." Esme smiled. "How about I fetch you two some drinks?" She offered and then went to the kitchen as the rest of us all got ourselves settled in the living room.

"I can't believe that Mrs. Pennington is actually the Elena you told us about." Bella said to me.

"I can't believe how you we're able hide your true identity from _us_!" Alice said to Elena accusingly. She sure is annoyed at how she didn't see that in her visions.

"You were so hard for me to read that it makes it difficult to know who you really are." Edward said to Elena with a chuckle.

"And it's not fair." Krystal pouted as we all laughed.

"I'm sorry guys but I wasn't sure how else I was supposed to get to Jalen since he didn't recognize me at first." Elena teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Well we really want to thank you and Asher for helping us back there." Carlisle said to them as Esme came back with glasses of ice tea for Elena and Asher. "We were sure in a tight pickle if you hadn't done something."

"Well Asher was the one who got the entire police force to listen to him. You saw the looks on their faces when they questioned Asher's orders as someone else until they realized it." Elena said with a laugh.

"Trust me, the way I command them even scares me and it still does." Asher said taking a sip of his tea.

"I know how you feel man." Jacob chuckled as we all continued to laugh.

"You gotta show me how to do that so I can scare people. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"You will never learn, will you?" Rosalie said to him.

"I don't think he'll ever will." Nessie giggled.

"So what do you think is gonna happen to Orion and Mr. Bitters?" Lucas asked Elena.

"Well I'm sure Ted will give them both a serious yelling but mostly to Gilbert since Ted has somehow received the reports that Gilbert's been keeping aside and has failed to report them." Elena said. "If Ted is sure, then Gilbert will definitely be fired from the school."

"I hope so because that guy has gotten on my nerves for the last time." Bryce said.

"And you're not really expelled and neither are we so I guess we're good." Lucina said.

"Also Jalen, as you already know, we need you at court so we can hear your statement and that we can take your foster father behind bars." Asher said to me.

"My friend has been digging on the information of the foster home he and Elena went to. I can give you those that will be sure to put their foster parents in their place." Jasper said to Asher as he nodded his head and then turned to me again.

"So can you make there at three thirty on Friday?" Asher asked.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Just don't run away." Elena giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure he stays where he is until then." Tiffany said with a tease as I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

"Listen, everyone," I said to my family as everyone turned to me. "I'm really sorry for what happened tonight and I'm also sorry that I never told you guys about what happened between me and Orion and his plans. It's just that, before I met you guys, I went through a very rough time, but you all took me in, you accepted me and made me a part of your family. You helped me get back on my feet and have done everything for me. I just didn't want you all to go through what I have if Orion told everyone after everything you have done me and… I was afraid that… you guys would blame me for it." I said looking down.

"Jalen," I looked up when Carlisle spoke. "We understand how hard it was for you making a choice to protect us but we could never blame you for something like that."

"You know we love you Jalen. You are a part of this family and we'll always be there for you no matter what." Esme said giving me that warming smile of hers.

"Did you really think you could fix everything by yourself?" Alice teased.

"Besides, where's the fun in that? I wanted in on the action. OW! Seriously, stop that! This is getting way too old!" Emmett said rubbing his head.

"Did you expect that we wouldn't know what to do if Orion had known?" Rosalie said.

"He and his friends may have the power but not the power that we have." Jasper said with a smirk.

"You still should've told us even if we were to blame you." Jacob said.

"We're a family Jalen and we're there for each other." Edward said.

"Yeah, your problem is our problem, remember?" Krystal said.

"You know we got you back like you got ours." Lucas said.

"You know we care about you just as you care about us." Bella said.

"And we'll help you no matter what." Nessie said.

"We love you Jalen, no matter what you may think." Tiffany said giving me a kiss and then I turned to Bryce and Lucina.

"Bryce, Lucina, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you two." I said to them. "I never wanted to have you both have your happiness destroyed,"

"Hey, I know you never wanted to break up me and Lucina even if you wanted to. What you did tonight was the coolest thing ever and I thank you for that." Bryce smiled.

"I admit, I was mad at you for what you did to me and Bryce at first but after hearing that it was by force and seeing all the trouble you went through just to protect us, I understand why. So thank you." Lucina said and then added while communicating to me in my head. _"I will always love you daddy."_

"Thanks you guys." I said.

Man I am such a complete idiot. I should've known better than to doubt my family. What was I thinking? If I had just told them about Orion's suspicions we would have never gotten into that mess at prom. But then again, I would've never found out that my English teacher is actually the woman who is the only person that cared about me at the foster home. It's crazy how the things you try to plan went wrong but ended up something good.

"Well, we should get on home." Asher said as he and Elena got up. "It's been a long night and I'm seriously hella tired. Plus I was supposed to have the week off but now I need to have a word with my assistant commissioner for what his idea was having some kid take command of the entire police force at prom trying to arrest you all."

"We're just lucky Charlie wasn't there otherwise there would've been some serious questioning." Bella whispered as we all got up to say goodbye to Elena and Asher.

"Well, I'll see you all at school. You will be at school, right Jalen?" Elena teased.

"Geez, you run away from the police and think I'm gonna do again after being found after like twenty years." I said as everyone laughs. Elena and Asher said their goodnight and left the living room heading out the door.

"Well that was one crazy night." Jasper said.

"I'll say." Rosalie said.

"Now I can finally take this damn thing off!" Jacob said taking off the tux.

"But it looks great on you Jake." Nessie said giving him a kiss.

"We have been lucky from being closed to being discovered but we still have one problem." Bella said.

"That's right; we still need to know what Jemma and Raymundo are up to against the Volturi." Krystal said.

"We still have no leads of what it is and what's happening to the Volturi." Tiffany said. Just then, Alice gasped and we all turned to see her in the usual blank expression causing Edward to look surprised.

"What's going on?" Esme asked and before either could answer, we all turned to see Elena coming back in.

"Sorry everyone but this was on your doorstep outside." She said holding out an envelope with the Cullen name on it. Carlisle took the envelope from her and Elena said, "Goodnight." And with that she was out of the house.

"Who's it from?" Lucina asked. Carlisle opened the envelope pulling out a long letter and was shock at what he first read.

"It's the Volturi." He answered causing everyone one of us except him, Edward and Alice to hiss at the name. Okay, what gives the Volturi the idea to send us a letter? "They are offering positions for us to join them."

"Is this some kind of joke?! Because even I know that's not funny!" Emmett said.

"It's already annoying enough that Aro wanted Edward, Alice, Lucas, Nessie, Tiffany, Lucina and I but now all of us?" Bella said.

"Does he really think we would want to join his coven the way he runs it and what he put us through?" Lucas asked in disbelief. Yeah, what does Aro really want all of us for?

"He didn't say it was from Aro." Edward said causing us to be confused.

"It's from Marcus." Carlisle said.

"What difference does it make?" Rosalie sneered. "It doesn't change the fact that we'd be working for Aro."

"Aro's dead." Alice answered and the whole place went silence.

"Wait what?!" Nessie said in shock.

"He's been executed." Alice said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bryce said. "Can someone explain to me what exactly happened?"

"Marcus found out the truth about his wife being killed by Aro." Edward said.

"But how? Only you knew about it and you didn't get the chance to tell him that." Bella said.

"He was told by the Stephan and Vladimir?" Edward answered.

"We no speak things you guys know that we don't." I said as Lucas, Krystal, Lucina, Tiffany and Bryce nodded their heads.

"Stephan and Vladimir are from the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven before the Volturi took them down." Jasper explained.

"They are also known as Dracula One and Two and they are beyond creepy." Jacob commented.

"But how did they know about it?" Nessie asked.

"They got it from Raymundo." Edward said.

"Raymundo was with them?" Lucina asked.

"How come Alice didn't see that if you knew them?" Tiffany asked.

"They had someone working for them while being in charge of a newborn army and Raymundo and Jemma are her specialists." Alice said.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Her name is Robyn." Carlisle said reading out the letter. It looks like we're about to get some answers. "They met her ten years ago. They soon started planning to take down the Volturi and she created an army of newborns trained to end them."

"There's no way that they would've stand a chance against the Volturi, not even us. They would've been destroyed easily." Jasper said.

"Not unless they had our help, in a way." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked.

"The army took down the Volturi, using our gifts." Edward answered.

"WHAT!"

"How is that even possible?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, there's no way the army can all be that gifted." I said.

"It was Raymundo; he collected everything from us, remember? He knows about our background history, our relationship, what we know including our gifts." Edward explained. "When he informed Robyn of this, she used her gift, a gift we could never imagine."

"What is this gift?" Bryce asked.

"She mimics the gift but she can't use it herself and instead transfers it to others. Robyn has to either witness the gift herself or have felt it from someone's mind that has seen it to get the idea. Since Raymundo has everything on us, Robyn gathered every gift she knows from his gift and gave the entire army a copy of our gifts making them unstoppable." Edward explained.

"So the Volturi are actually finished?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered reading the letter. "First they told Marcus the truth and he soon turned against Aro igniting the fight. After awhile, the Romanians along with Robyn, Jemma and Raymundo won the battle and apprehended the members of the Volturi. First, they executed Aro, not before Robyn copied his gift, for killing his own sister and many flaws he caused to others. Then, Caius, for his ruthless and merciless acts, then Alec and Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, and many other guards. There were some lost on the Romanian side including Stephan and their coven's army." Damn.

"What about Demetri?" I asked.

"He also went against the Volturi. Demetri killed Felix when he tried to attack Jemma." Carlisle explained still reading the letter. "Since Chelsea was executed, he's free from her influence and has decided to go with her along with Raymundo to rejoin Amun and the others back to Egypt."

"And Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"He along with Aro and Caius's wives are what's left and they ask us for assistance, offering positions to join them." Carlisle finished. There was silence in the room since no one didn't know what to say.

Wow, so the Romanian coven took down the Volturi? The Volturi is finished? We're actually free from Aro's twisted ways, Caius unthinkable acts, the witch twins' dangerous gifts and many other members with gifts and abilities that are not used right?

We don't have to deal with them anymore right? We should be happy that they are done right but instead we're just shocked. Shocked at how these people were able to plan all of this, used us as some resource and fight the Volturi, and won. Again, damn.

"So what happens now?" I asked and we all turned to Carlisle as the leader of our coven to make the final decision. He took a moment to think it over. Finally, he spoke.

"I think we need to sort this out with them to be sure." Carlisle said and then looked at the clock saying that it's a quarter after one. "We take a plane later in the morning and pay a visit to them in Volterra so we can arrange what's left. Since the Volturi is finished, it looks like we are now the largest coven as this letter says and we have to figure out what to do for the future of our world." With that, all of us agreed with him.

"Things sure are about to get interesting." Jacob said.

"I'll say. I can't wait to see what happens when we get there." Emmett said.

"Out of all the crazy things that have happened to us, this is by far the craziest thing to have ever happened." Lucas said.

"You said it Luke." Jasper said.

"Might as well call it a night, for some of us that is." I said as Nessie, Lucina and Jacob yawned.

"You guys go ahead and get some rest. We have a big day in a few hours." Esme said and that's what we did. As everyone started booking flights for Italy, Jacob left in his Rabbit as I carried a sleeping Lucina to our cottage with Tiffany by my side. This sure has been one hell of a night and I'm anxious to see what's gonna happen to us when we meet what's left of the Volturi.

* * *

 **There you have it. Hope that answers all your questions. If not, PM me and I'll be happy to explain it to you. We're not done yet though. There's still one thing left the Cullens must do. Please review.**


	28. Forever In Your Heart

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens received news that the Volturi has been destroyed led by the Romanian coven with Raymundo and Jemma and now are being offered to join them. Let's see where that takes them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Forever In Your Heart**

 _June 12_ _th_ _2026_

Jalen's POV

"… and it's what's in here that's gonna get you focus in life," Amber said pointing at her head to us. "Regardless of how behind you get. That's what mistakes are made for and you learn from them."

We are gathered here in the school gymnasium where the seniors of North Central High are about to graduate. That's right I am graduating you guys and so is Bryce along with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper but it's no surprises to you guys. It actually hit me that I'm done with school and I will soon receive my diploma.

Right now we are sitting down listening to Amber giving her speech as class valedictorian. Yes, it's Amber and not Falkner, the top of our class, or used to be part of our class. Let me explain what's been happening.

On the Monday after prom, as Elena predicted, Superintendent Ted met up with Mr. Bitters at his office before school and I'm telling you Canada would've heard Ted yelling. He sure is pissed. I don't blame him. This is Mr. Bitters we're talking about. Here's what we found out.

This is how it went. So remember when all complaints must be reported to Mr. Bitters and that he calls the shots? Yeah as you remember from prom night Mr. Bitters had cabinets and electronic copies full of student complaints of being bullied from those below others and Mr. Bitters fails to do anything about them only moves them aside unless it involves the people like Orion and his friends and only sides with them. I'll get to those guys later.

Anyway, Mr. Bitters was not only in huge trouble for showing favoritism to some students and treating others poorly by giving unfair punishments, he's in trouble for using a new – unauthorized – procedure policy so that teachers are to only let Mr. Bitters take action of any student complaint and he and only he would decide what to do. So basically, any student that mistreats others gets away with it. Because of all of that, Mr. Bitters has been fired and has lost his school privileges from the school board where he will never be hired by any district. Plus with all the money he used to fund only important things and using the rest on himself for selfish reasons, Mr. Bitters has been fined with an amount that's worth more than Orion and his friends making a life time, combined. To sum it up, he ended up broke losing everything in his office selling them along with his house to return the money to the school. Nowadays, Mr. Bitters couldn't even work for McDonald's, not the way he treats people, so he had to move back home with his cranky old mother. Serves that Donald Trump look alike right.

So anyway, after Ted's yelling at our former principal, the superintendant called the whole school into the gymnasium for a special assembly on that day. Ted even invited the parents and Orion, Mitch, Ariel, Falkner and Sierra up on stage. The parents looked smug thinking their kids are being awarded but that was until Ted turned to us and spoke causing shock and embarrassment to them. He told us that he had enough bullying and wants kids to start behaving better saying that if this is how students treat each other, then so be it. Ted then spent the next half hour telling the parents what their kids had been doing to others in school including what happened on prom night also adding what they did to me and my family.

Once Ted was done with his talk, he got each of the students that were bullied by Orion and his friends to stand up and tell everyone what they did to them and how they made them feel. Bryce, Lucina and I were one of them. First Bryce told everyone how Orion and his friends pick on him because how he was home schooled, being called Wheezy due to his asthma and Orion interfering his relationship with my daughter. Then I gave my statement when Orion blackmailed and lied to me and adding summoning the police force on us allowing them to use excessive force on us and then Lucina spoke on how Orion harassed her many times. Ariel and Sierra was sobbing and Mitch broke down and cries while Falkner hung his head down in shame as Orion looked like he couldn't believe it was happening to him. Hey, I told Orion not to mess with me and my family and this is what he gets.

Then Ted said at the end that the five of them are expelled meaning they will not graduate this year. Curious about Falkner? Well we found out about him skipping his classes when he feels unchallenged in the classroom even when he excels at them. Probably Mr. Bitters' doing. Ted also added that they were no longer welcome in this school district and had to find another. Even if they do graduate next year, they cannot participate in any activities in high school and college, if they get accepted, since their actions are now on their permanent educational record.

None of the five took the news well especially Orion. Out of all the yelling from the parents to their kids after the assembly ended, Orion's parents were the ones making them sound beyond furious saying how Orion has brought shame and embarrassment to the family. What's more, due to Orion being expelled, he lost his chances of running his family's company and instead will be handed over to his cousin Farkle. That made his parents upset even more. Looks like Alice's vision was on the dot about The Big Five not having the senior year they wanted. Karma has finally been a bitch not only to them but to the Volturi as well but I'll explain that later on.

After the expulsion of Orion and his friends and the departure of Mr. Bitters, North Central High had done a complete one-eighty since then. Everyone started treating others with respect. Even the jocks, cheerleaders and those at the top of the food chain respected those below them also having their backs if some still picks on them. People even started dating others that are not from their status kindly like the version of Colton the jock and Amber the brainiacs.

Also with Orion and his friends out of the school, everyone now looks up to me and my family as the new Big Five even though there are eleven of us but you get the idea. Yes, they even respected me, big time. The school now knows that I'm older than a senior and I'm married except for Lucina being my daughter and I can't believe how much respect I've been given. I guess they admired how a grown man took courage to come back to school to finish his education while being on the run thinking that it's really cool. Wow. To think that back then, I believed that humans show no value in others except for those that do matter but that was only because I never saw what the results were.

It was one hell of a story to talk about, especially since it was all over the news. And also, I did showed up on court meeting up with my old foster parents where they were sentenced to life in prison for mistreating me and Elena along with knowing that my foster dad was the one that tried to rape Elena and not me. It was crazy I'll tell ya.

And now we bring back to here at the commencement ceremony.

"…it's always in here that's gonna get you the furthest. That's because intelligence is the sexiest thing in the entire world. Thank you so much!" Amber said as we all applauded at her awesome speech. She sure did a bang up job up there. Colton is one lucky dude. And also I heard that he and Amber reconciled with Bryce from a heated argument on the day I made Bryce break up with Lucina since they know the truth. I'm glad Bryce made some good friends at his time at this school.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen." Elena said through the mic as everyone applauded when Emmett came up on stage through all the cheering and clapping from the audience to receive his diploma after all the A's and B's were done and so were nearly all the C's. Emmett took his diploma from Elena as he shook her hand adding a bear hug and then showed off his muscles with a grin before he exited the stage. Show off.

Another thing, Elena is right now the temporary principal for this school until next year her job will be permanent. I couldn't be any proud of her for working hard coming this far. I know she'll make this school right better than how Mr. Bitters has done it. … And I'm also happy that Elena will soon be a mother as she and Asher found out that Elena is three weeks pregnant where she made me the godfather of her child. I don't think I'll ever stop crying.

"Colton Wesley Dunbar." Colton got up and received his diploma and soon we were reaching to the H's.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." Alice was cheering loud as Jasper came up to receive his diploma. He then face the audience and tipped his cap in a cowboy way and then left the stage.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." A lot of cheers came, more like holler from the boys, as Rosalie received her diploma. We're getting close guys. Soon we went pass the I's, J's and K's and halfway through the next letter,

"Jalen Kaiser Long." This is it. I thought as I went up on stage. The minute my name was called, I got the biggest cheers than any student has received earlier. I walked up to Elena with my diploma in her hands as I heard not only heard Elena's heartbeat but also the baby's.

"Congratulations Jalen, I'm so proud of you." She said handing me my diploma and then giving me the biggest hug ever.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said hugging her back. I let go and looked at the crowd who are still cheering for me.

I soon found the rest of my family along with Jacob cheering the loudest as they clap along with everyone. Tiffany and Lucina were both beaming towards me with proud smiles on their faces that I'm sure I would shed a tear by now. I then saw Bryce's foster family there sitting next to my family cheering along. On my family's other side, they are joined by the Denali coven and with them are my old coven. Ariana, Eden and Sophia were both cheering me on while William was jumping up and down from his seat as he and Cameron joined the girls. I then saw Mordecai who was fist pumping in the air with one hand while his other hand was holding Tanya's who is sitting very close to him. Wow. I thought as I waved to the crowd and exit the stage to resume the next names to be called.

Students continue going up on stage to receive their diploma. After awhile, we were getting to the S's.

"Amber Coleen Sharp." Amber was in tears as she went up and got her diploma. It wasn't long until Elena read out his name next.

"Bryce Greyson Summers." Bryce's family and mine led by Lucina cheered as loud as they can when Bryce went up to get his diploma. Everyone was cheering just as loud when they cheered for me as they all chanted, "Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!"

Bryce looked at the audience with a smile on his face making everyone cheer louder as he looked to find Lucina. The minute he did, he blew my daughter a kiss in style of a basketball and Lucina playfully catches it and Bryce left the stage.

Finally, all the students were called and have received their diplomas. Now there's only one thing left to do. Elena went up to the mic facing our class.

"Students, rise from your seats." She said and we did so. "Please move your tassels from right to left." We did. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2026 North Central High School graduates!"

The whole gymnasium erupted in cheers as us seniors took off our caps and threw them in the air. That's it! We did it! _I_ did it!

* * *

 **(A/N: Play My House by Flo Rida)**

It was after the commencement ceremony and we are celebrating at the main house. By we, I mean my family, friends and technically the whole school. You can guess who's responsible for it. *Cough, cough* Alice.

Anyway, the place was packed with people coming over to celebrate the graduates' success. I'm not surprised at how speechless they are at the sight of our home. No one from the school has ever been to our home except for Bryce, Colton and Amber. Everyone was enjoying the celebration with the drinks and snacks set up and jamming to the music. Everywhere I go, people congratulated me as they wish me luck for the future I have set. I was able to make my may over through the crowd at the bottom of the stairs when I found him.

"Hey congrats brah!" Mordecai said as gave me a handshake adding a hug.

"Thanks man." I said returning the hug. We soon let go and I smirked at Mordecai. "So, you and Tanya, huh."

"Oh, uh well, um… alright I like her, okay?" Mordecai said and I'm sure he would be turning red if he was human as I laughed.

"Even though she and her coven live with humans where you believe that they show no respect to others?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, people can change alright and that includes their beliefs." Mordecai defended as I chuckled. "Besides, she's brought something in me and showed me the light of the humans and the same with the others."

"Yeah I can see that in your eyes, literally." I said pointing out Mordecai's now gold eyes.

"It's not really that bad." Mordecai shrugged. "It took the first month for us to get use to it. William seems to enjoy it though since he gets to chase animals for fun, especially how he lures animals with his mimicking gift."

"Well I'm happy for you guys. It's great to see you all seeing things differently." I smiled. Then without warning even though my tracking senses picked them up, I got pounced from behind by William and Cameron.

"You guys need to work on the hellos." I teased as I tried to fix my hair so that I could see.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" William said and I got his head with my arm around his neck as I laughed and ruffled up his shaggy hair.

"C-C-Con-Co-Con-C-C –" Cameron was stuttering until I smacked him in the head. "Congratulations man."

"And I thought you would get that speech disorder of yours fixed if you guys really changed your ways." I said to Cameron.

"Hey it's not my f-f-fault I was born with it and that it b-b-be-b-became enhanced." Cameron said.

"Jalen!" I turned to see Eden flinging her arms around my neck for a hug. "Congratulations!" She said as I hugged her.

"You're the man Jay!" Sophia said as she and pound fists.

"We're so proud of you Jalen." Ariana smiled giving me a hug. Man, this girl did a complete one-eighty as well. I'm glad she and I are still friends.

"Thanks guys and I'm glad you all came. I miss you all so much." I said feeling happy to be reunited with my old coven.

"We miss you too Jalen. It's lonely without you." Ariana said.

"That is until Mordecai ran into Tanya at your wedding." Sophia said playfully elbowing Mordecai with a smirk.

"Since those two were hitting it off, Tanya and her coven invited us over to their place and we've been living with them ever since as one big coven with Mordecai and Tanya as the leaders." Eden said.

"That's when we started adjusting to their diet like you have." Mordecai said. "And like I told you before, William enjoys them."

"He also enjoys being e-e-e-el-el-ele- played by Kate's gift." Cameron said.

"You're crazy Will, you know that." I said with a laugh.

"What, that woman is smoking hot!" William said.

"By the way, why didn't you guys tell me you ran into Elena in Alaska on Christmas?" I asked them.

"Well when we first ran into her and her husband, we caught your scent around her so we just casually question Elena until we found out she's the one you lived with back at the foster home." Mordecai said. "When we told her how we know you, she asked us not to tell you because she wanted to tell you herself."

"Yeah thanks because we almost got arrested if Elena hadn't saved our asses." I said.

"Hey guys," I turned when Bryce came up and joined us.

"Hey Bryce, congratulations." Eden said.

"Thanks. So, you're Jalen's old coven I heard so much about." Bryce said.

"That would be us!" William said proudly.

"So what are you guys doing now since you're finished with school?" Ariana asked.

"You first Jalen." Bryce said to me with a smile and that's when the others looked at me as I smiled.

"I applied and got accepted at UW with a full scholarship due to my parents who studied there before being notable alumni." I explained. "I'm gonna be attending there in the fall studying business management and graphic design. Once I get my degrees, I'll be working at my family's company and one day taking over it like my parents."

"That sounds great brah!" Mordecai said as the rest of my coven are amazed of my plans.

"What about you B-B-Bryce?" Cameron asked him.

"I already got accepted at the same school Jalen's going but I won't be joining their basketball team." Bryce explained. "Instead, I will be studying English to pursue a career as a writer so that I can write stories."

"What are you gonna write about?" Ariana asked.

Bryce smiled as he pulled out his journal. "I already got the idea for my first story; it's called "Now I'm Here." It'll be based off the events in my journal minus about what we are." He said as I was surprised. I'd never thought Bryce would want to show the world about what he wrote in his journal since it's all private to him but I guess after everything that has happened he feels comfortable enough to share it to the world.

"Wow that sounds great! I can't wait for you to publish it!" Eden said excitedly.

"So I guess you guys will be going to college while you and your family rule the world we live in, huh?" Sophia said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I bragged.

So if you're wondering what we're talking about, it's about the Volturi. Here's how it went down.

So the day after prom, we took a plane to Volterra and met up with Vladimir, Marcus and the wives explaining everything that has happened between them. Vladimir first explained about how he and Stephan met up with Jemma, Robyn and Raymundo. When Jemma told them who her father is, they decided to help her reunite with Demetri in exchange to take down the Volturi but it took a lot of planning.

They first sent different spies to keep tabs on the Volturi and that's when eleven years ago, one of them informs the others about the Volturi's encounter with the Cullens for kidnapping Nessie and meeting Lucas for the first time. After witnessing Lucas's powers and telling the Romanian coven about him, they decided to wait it out to see if more powerful members were to join the Cullens. Soon after Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina and I joined the Cullens and before they heard about Bryce, the Romanians took action.

They first sent Jemma over to us posing as some lost girl allowing us to let her in our home. With her gift to be unable to be tracked and her mind pushing off Edward's mind reading ability, Jemma keeps up the act as she observes us along with any new members she sees. After she took off undetected, Edward and Bella found Raymundo's scent waiting for Jemma on that night and they took off to inform the Romanians what she knows.

Then Raymundo came using his gift to split himself and he showed up at our place in his vampire form. He pretended to be a nomad curious about our lifestyle when he 'stumble upon' our place. During that, he use his gift to collect everything to know about us with his other gift once he made eye contact with us even though he couldn't go through Bella and Lucina with their shields on but receives the info from others.

After Raymundo left, he came back with his other clone and told Robyn everything he knows while informing her about the gifts we possessed but it wasn't just us; we've also witnessed the Volturi's gifts along with the Denali, my old coven, the Egyptian, Amazon, Irish, Zoran's coven and many others we've met that are gifted. Robyn used her gift to copy them and giving them to the newborn army.

Since then, she started training them to prepare the battle against the Volturi. During that time, she had Jemma and Raymundo coming back to Forks to keep an eye on us. They knew at that time Bryce is dating Lucina back when Jemma first return to Forks. Then when she and Raymundo came together, they knew about Bryce becoming a vampire but they didn't knew he was the one they encountered when we try to find out what those two were up to.

The reason why the army used our gifts mainly is obviously because we are the second largest coven next to the Volturi. They knew we never chose to fight the Volturi like that, especially after the last encounter the Cullens had with them when Nessie was born so they found a way for us to 'assist' them without being involved. And that leads to what happens to us.

The last remaining members of the Volturi offered us to join them. At first, we were all a bit unsure to be living with them since they feed off of humans while we don't and live with them but after negotiating with Carlisle, we all agreed that the Olympic coven will still be living with the humans but we'll also be the new foundation of peace and civilization. The laws will remain as it is and Marcus and the wives will still run things in Italy along with Vladimir while everything though will be lead by us.

Carlisle is of course the leader of the new ruling world while continuing his job as a doctor since he's a compassionate man and Esme will be by his side like how Aro and his wife were. Edward will also be by Carlisle's side using his mind reading gift to receive information from someone if they have a crime to report and such. Alice will use her visions to know what's going on and to see if things are out of the ordinary. Emmett is the muscles so with his strengths, no wrongdoer can fight him off when he executes them. Jasper is in charge of combat training new members to be guards. Rosalie, Nessie and Lucina are the secretaries and with Nessie's gift to show people her thoughts, Lucina communicating those she believes she's comfortable with and Rosalie immense beauty to find others to join us, they make a good team. Tiffany will still be teaching but if someone is hurt, vampire or human, she'll heal them with her gift. Tiffany will also act as a spy with her other gift to see through someone's eyes once we tell her who it is and she encounters them physically. Bryce acts as the guy to persuade others with his charm. So if there is some group of vampires causing trouble to one, Bryce will find his way to convince them easily to join us. With Demetri gone, I have taken his place as the sole tracker. I'll be able to track people down with the help from Krystal who is assigned as my second in command whenever I'm busy since she's the fastest vampire. And if anyone tries to pick a fight with us, they'll have to get through our best weapons that are known as Lucas and Bella. With Bella on defense with her shield and Lucas on offense with his aura, we're pretty much untouchable. Jacob is also a part of this as he receives information from us while sending word to his pack on the update.

So yeah, we're now the largest coven in history. We are still a family with just Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Bryce and I and also Jacob once he ties the knot with Nessie. We will still live our lives with the humans but everyone in the vampire world now knows about us. We are hoping to do things differently than how Aro and the others has done things that doesn't involve collecting power, manipulation, being cruel, merciless acts and such. With all of our gifts and talents, we will sure make things right to both our worlds; us and the humans.

 **(A/N: End song)**

"Jalen."

I looked around to see who called my name.

"Jalen." I looked until I heard my name coming from upstairs.

"Excuse me guys." I said and started climbing up the stairs. When I reached the top, I looked at which direction to go. Someone is calling out to me but who?

"Did you hear that?" I turned when Bryce followed me up the stairs.

"Yeah, someone was calling my name." I answered.

"Really, someone was calling _my_ name." Bryce said as he and I became confused. What the hell? Who's calling me while someone else calls Bryce?

"Jalen." I turned when I heard my name down the hallway to my right.

"I heard it again this way." Bryce said pointing to his left.

"You check that way and I'll check this way." I said and Bryce nodded before we both went in different directions.

"Jalen."

The voice was getting louder as I drew closer to whoever it is until it led me to Lucina's second bedroom where the door was opened by just a crack. I slowly opened the door poking my head inside. I didn't see anything so far so I decided to step in. Why is this person leading me to my daughter's room?

"Jalen." I turned and did a serious double take at who I'm looking at.

There stood a woman with long black hair similar to mine except hers has curls where she was smiling as seen on her heart shape face. Next to her was a man with dark brown hair in a hair style like mine along with that smile and good looks. I just couldn't believe who I'm seeing after twenty five years.

"M-Mom? D-Dad? Is that really you?" I asked in complete shock.

"Of course it is." Mom said smiling.

"Um, not to ruin the moment, but I thought you guys were dead." I said slowly walking up to them cautiously.

"We are." Dad smiled. "Don't you know spirits when you see one?" He teased.

"Oh sure because I have spirits following me everywhere throughout my whole life." I said sarcastically as dad laughs. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well duh, to see you son, along with a congratulation." Dad said. "We also want to say how very proud we are of you."

"You are?" I asked in shock. I must have misheard him. Did they really mean it about being proud of me? After everything I went through?

"But… but I screwed up… a lot in the past," I said thinking back on the time I broke my promise to be with Elena with another family, when I didn't finish my education on time, when I hurt other humans with my old coven because of our belief, how I screwed up hurting Tiffany back in Detroit and then when I nearly got me and the Cullens to becoming most wanted. How could they be proud of me after everything I've done?

"Yes, you screwed up in the past, most of them were you being idiotic." Dad said with a chuckle as he placed his on my shoulder. Whoa, how is it that he feels real?

"You had it rough. We understand that. You went through so much when you were young since that night that your father and I were afraid that we ruined your future." Mom said placing her on my cheek. Okay, are they really dead or have I gone crazy?

"But you didn't stop nor did you give up hope. You had a reason for being here and that is being our son who has become a great friend, brother, husband and father to an amazing group of people." Mom continued.

"We know you made mistakes in the past but you've learned from them and that what makes you a better man than anyone could be, especially how he was able to make a big difference to that school changing their ways to respect others. That is what takes to run Long Corporation." Dad said giving me a proud look as I was just completely speechless at my parent's words. Not once were they are mad for everything I've done. They understood me and are proud of what I did in the end. I just couldn't believe it.

"I miss you guys." I said trying not to cry. I just wish I had tears now.

"We miss you too, son." Dad said as he tearfully pulled me into a hug as mom joined in.

"Just know that we are always here for you no matter what." Mom said as she softly cries on my shoulder.

"We love you Jalen. You are truly our greatest creation." Dad said as I hugged my parents tighter which surprisingly doesn't bother them of my strengths.

I don't think I'll ever want to lose this moment. I just wanna stay like this forever cherishing every moment I have with my parents knowing they are with me, always and forever.

Bryce's POV

After talking with Jalen's old coven about my college plans and my position with the Volturi, Jalen excuse himself upstairs and as he did, I heard something.

"Bryce."

"Excuse me guys." I said as I went up stairs and arrived at the top to where Jalen is. Maybe he knows.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as Jalen turned seeing me.

"Yeah, someone was calling my name." He answered. Say what now?

"Really, someone was calling _my_ name." I said as Jalen and I became confused. That's odd. Who's calling me while someone else calls Jalen?

"Bryce." I turned when I heard my name down the hallway to my left.

"I heard it again this way." I said pointing to my left.

"You check that way and I'll check this way." Jalen said pointing to his right and he and I nodded before we both went in different directions.

Okay, of all the crazy things that have happened, this is by far the craziest. I thought as I walked down the halls.

"Bryce." Whoever is calling me is getting louder as I followed its voice leading me to my room. What the hell is this person doing in my room? I know that's not Lucina even if she's using her gift on me. Besides, she's downstairs where everyone else is. I slowly opened the door and walked myself inside.

The moment I step foot in my room, I gasped. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that my eyes were working properly but no, these two people I'm seeing are no illusion but they couldn't be.

As I slowly walked over to them, I took a moment examining them. This walk might go on for centuries. There was a woman who is very pretty. She had long ombre blonde hair and her eyes – her eyes are marine blue like mine when I was human. They are even the exact shape. I then noticed that's crying; smiling but crying at the same time. The man next to her has his arm around her as he smiled at me. His hair is ash blonde like mine and seeing his face was like looking at a mirror. I was soon up close with the two people who I haven't seen in a long time.

"Mom?" She smiled big as she nodded her head.

"Dad?" He also smiled big as he too nodded his head.

I don't believe it; I'm actually seeing my parents for the first time in years. Mom held out her hand to me. As it I felt the urge to grab it, I slowly reached out and took her hand in mine and I was surprised to see that her hand didn't go through mine. Hold on, does this mean I'm dead or I'm in another crazy world? I actually don't care to be honest.

"You've grown up so much." Mom said placing her other hand on my cheek.

"Look at you." Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I swear you and I could pose as twins." I couldn't laugh because I was so speechless at what's happening.

"How are you here?" I asked so quietly.

"I told you Bryce, we never left." Mom said to me softly.

"We've always been with you, watching you learn, love, have fun, laugh and grow into the man you are today." Dad said. I didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because all I want to do is stare at my parents, being in their presence but somehow I was able to get the words out.

"I know I hardly knew you guys when I was young," I said trying my best not to cry. "But I love you."

"We love you too Bryce." Dad said pulling me into a hug as mom joined in.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to us." Mom said as started crying.

I couldn't help but cry too. Just the fact that I'm talking to my parents and being in their arms makes me truly happy. I just don't want this to end.

"You'll always be with me?" I asked.

"You know we will." Dad said.

"Always." Mom said.

"I will never forget you guys." I said and then got pulled into another hug from my parents and we stayed like this for as long we want until the time comes.

* * *

 **We're almost done. Can you believe it? This final chapter will be the best one ever! Please review.**


	29. Epilogue - Have A Purpose

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen and Bryce have graduated high school with plans set and the Cullens have become the new version of the Volturi. Jalen and Bryce got to see their families similar to how Lucas and Krystal met theirs. Although Tiffany's family is still living, she did see them again in Full Of Surprises before they went away. As for Lucina, she has Tiffany and Jalen. This is the final chapter ending The After Breaking Dawn series. This is on all POVs from the Olympic coven and Jacob. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Have A Purpose**

Jalen's POV

After what felt like forever, I let go of my family saying goodbye to them before they disappeared before my eyes. I just can't believe I saw my parents again after so long, knowing that they are with me, always.

After I was done staring at the place where they stood, I left the room and walked down the hall heading towards the stairs until I ran into Bryce.

"Hey," He said.

"You're okay?" I asked seeing that he was crying yet smiling.

"Yeah, something happened but you wouldn't believe it." Bryce said.

"It can't be any unbelievable than what happened to me." I chuckled.

"I saw my parents." Bryce said quietly.

"Get out! I saw mine too!" I said causing me and Bryce to both to be in shock.

"No way!" Bryce said.

"I know. I just couldn't believe it." I said.

"Yeah, me neither. It looks like we're both crazy in a good way." Bryce said as he and laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." I said as Bryce and I started climbing down the stairs where the party is still happening. There were still a few people since many have left. It was only seven in the evening but I guess many people have other graduation parties to attend. Bryce and I continue walking through the house until we both saw Lucina talking to her friends along with Colton and Amber. I just couldn't help but stare at my daughter. Where has the time gone?

"She's still got a long way to go even if she graduates huh?" Bryce asked as we both stared at Lucina.

"Yeah, she does." I said. Ever since I met Bryce, he was the first friend I made in a long time. He had my back since then and cared so much for me and my family. I am forever grateful to have a friend like him who is like a brother to me.

"I'm fine with that." Bryce said. "I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I know you will," I said. "Because when that time comes, she'll need someone to be there for her and I know that will be you."

Bryce turned to me in surprised as I smiled at him. To be honest with you all, I'm glad Lucina has someone like Bryce. Those two are meant to be together, forever. The both made each other feel complete. This may surprise you, but I even allowed Bryce to stay with Lucina to watch her sleep at our cottage, with the door open though.

"Thanks man." Bryce said as I continue smiling at him. "Soooo, should I start calling you dad?"

"Absolutely not!" I said immediately as my eyes widened erasing the smile on my face causing Bryce to laugh. There's no way in hell I would allow that from Bryce.

After Bryce settled down from his laughing, Lucina came over giving me a hug.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around my daughter.

Lucina looked up to me with a smile. _"I love you daddy."_

"I love you too Cina." I said kissing Lucina's head. She then let go of me turning to Bryce as they both hug each other. When they let go, I turned when I felt my wife's mind drawing closer to us.

"Hey," Tiffany smiled as Lucina ran into her mother's arms and looked at each other. "I love you too my Lil Lucy." She said kissing Lucina on the head. Lucina then returned herself back into Bryce's arms as Tiffany took my hand giving me a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Bryce with a smile as Bryce gave one in return. We then turned when we heard Lucas and Krystal coming over to us and saw them hand in hand.

"Congratulations you two." Krystal said.

"You both really made your mark at that school." Lucas said.

"We sure did. It was really unexpected." Bryce said.

"Apparently, everything is unexpected." I said.

"It's not when you're in a world where people believe to be normal." Lucina said.

"It's crazy how we ended up in this kind of world." Tiffany said.

"All we needed was a new life," Lucas said.

"While finding our other half who gives us a reason to smile so that we could have a happily ever after." Krystal said looking at Lucas.

"Our new life is full of surprises," Tiffany said taking Lucina's hand.

"You'll never know what could happen." Lucina said.

"Our value in beliefs will only show you half of what's out there," I said.

"That's why you need to have a purpose in life." Bryce said.

"And that's what led you guys to us." We all turned when we heard Carlisle spoke and saw him and Esme coming over to us.

"We are truly blessed having you guys as a part of this family." Esme said giving each of us hugs.

"We should be the ones to be truly blessed to be a part of it." Lucas said.

"You and everyone are such great people." Krystal said.

"We wouldn't have known what to do if we haven't come into your lives." Tiffany said.

"We love you all." Lucina said.

"You guys are not like anyone we've ever met." I said.

"And we can't wait to see what the next chapter of our lives takes us." Bryce said.

"Whatever happens, we will do this as a family, forever together." Carlisle said with a smile.

After going through all the round of hugs, there was smash causing us all to jump.

"CRAP!" We turned to see Jacob running towards the door heading out.

"GET BACK HERE, MUTT!" Edward yelled as he chased after Jacob looking beyond mad. What the hell?

" _What_ just happened?" Lucas asked as Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came over to us.

"Well, Nessie and Jacob gave me and Edward the news and you saw how Edward reacted." Bella said.

"What did they tell you two exactly?" Bryce asked.

"Let's just say they couldn't wait anymore for the wedding to come." Jasper said.

"We're lost you know." Lucina said.

"Well, a few weeks ago when Nessie visited Jacob, I'm surprised they didn't break anything. OW!" Emmett cried when Bella smacked his head and Tiffany gasped as she said,

"Wait, you mean Nessie's –"

"Pregnant!" Alice announced happily joining in as the rest of us were completely shocked.

"Oh my gosh, really?!" Krystal asked.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Nothing's impossible in our case Jay." Rosalie smiled. Hold on, if Nessie's able to conceive a child then that means that,

I looked at Bryce who seemed to have picked it up.

"Whoa man, I am not like that!" He said holding out his hands in surrender. He better not, until Lucina's thirty and has a job.

"Where are Edward and Jacob are going?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you're not really gonna kill Jake, are you?" Nessie asked worriedly as she joined us while her hand rested on her stomach.

"What are you talking about? I wanna see the action!" Lucas said excitedly. "Come on guys!" And without warning, he took off.

"Hey, wait up!" I said following him as Emmett, Bryce and Jasper follow suit.

"I don't wanna miss this!" Bryce said.

"I say Edward will kill Jacob!" Emmett said.

"I doubt it so it's on!" Jasper said and soon we were out in the woods watching and laughing as Edward chases after Jacob.

 **(A/N: Here it is guys! Everyone's POV about having a purpose! Enjoy!)**

Carlisle's POV

To think that I didn't want to live because I refuse to use humans for my own survival after becoming a vampire. I was willing to end my life for the sake of theirs but failed. Until I discovered another way to survive while still being as human as possible I knew what my purpose in life is and that is to help people to make their lives better.

That's what brought me to my first son Edward and then my wife Esme. It's been over a century since I found Esme and I still love her like it was just the beginning of our lives together. As my love for Esme grew, so has our family as more members joined us.

Before I changed Edward, I'd never thought I would find anyone who would also share my philosophy and value for human life because I never wanted someone to be 'cursed' with the same life I repulsed myself even if it's to help me from being lonely. But I was wrong when they all came into my life sharing my value, as a family. Something I wanted more than to just avoid loneliness.

Edward's POV

I always thought of myself as a monster, a killer, someone that doesn't deserve happiness since my becoming of vampire. I spent my life trying to find what my reason to live is, forever if you would call it. That was when I met Bella back in her human days. I didn't understand why I was drawn to her other than the fact I couldn't read her mind, why I was being very protective of her, why didn't I kill her due to her blood. It then took me awhile to realize that I am in love with Bella.

I never thought I'd deserve to have her knowing that her time will come back then and I refused to have her soul taken even if I couldn't live without her. I still didn't believe I deserved any of this until Bella gave me Renesmee. My own daughter brought Bella more happiness than I could ever imagine. To me, Bella's happiness was everything; furthermore, I was the one who gave her that.

Now that Bella has become immortal, she and I can live together since she truly loves me but not as much as I love her along with my parents, my brothers and sisters, my niece, my daughter and Jacob. However, I am first gonna kill that mutt for getting my daughter pregnant!

Esme's POV

After losing my own child so soon, I felt like I no longer have any reason to live. That was until Carlisle came and saved me not once from when I was young he saved me again after I tried to commit suicide. Being with Carlisle for so long has never made my love for him go away and neither has my love for my children.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Jalen, Bryce, I love them as if they are my own and I also love my granddaughters Nessie and Lucina. They all mean everything to me. Sure they may not be mine by blood but I always felt a strong connection from them all. They all love me as I love them.

This is what my life is meant to be and I can't wait to meet the newest member of our family Nessie and Jacob told us.

Rosalie's POV

With what I've become, it prevented me from having what I want. I wouldn't even be here now. There were things I still wanted. To be married to a nice husband who kissed me when he came home. A family of my own. If it weren't for my ex-fiancé, I would never have lost the things I wished for.

Then, when I saved Emmett, he became what I wanted him to be even if he couldn't give me the other thing I wanted, to have a family. As the years gone by, I still felt like I wanted to give everything up to have a normal life. That was when Bella gave me a chance to be with Nessie. I'd never imagine that Bella would come to me for help for Nessie. I knew then she made the right choice. By helping Bella, I became a surrogate mother, and Bella fulfilled my dream in my place. The same thing happened with Tiffany when she allowed me to be a part of Lucina's life.

Since then, I realized that everything I ever wanted was right here the whole time. I have my husband who loves me and an amazing family and I wouldn't trade this for anything, ever.

Emmett's POV

I'm not complaining, really. I was never one to throughout my years being a vampire. It's awesome! Being saved by Rosalie was like being saved by an angel who brought me to God and I love the life I'm in.

Ever since I became a part of a new family, a lot of things can happen to us; the time we stopped a tracker from killing Bella, fighting a newborn army, the fight with the Volturi, more newborns led by that diva and her "mate" taking revenge on Krystal and Lucas, another newborn army led by that mad scientist, the fight in Detroit and nearly being arrested along with being a part of guard as my family and I now became the new badass Volturi.

I love my life, I love the world I live in and I love my family. Nobody messes with us and they better not like Orion and his friends had and you saw what happened when they did.

Life has been crazy and now it's about to get more exciting.

Alice's POV

I may have the gift to see the future but that doesn't mean I see everything, especially this. All I know is that my gift only works based on the decision someone makes. With one decision leading to another, it brought me here with my family. They all went through something in their human lives leading them to become vampires. Each one of them with a unique history.

I love everyone. I love what I can do to make their future bright especially when it involves parties, dates, weddings and dress ups! I don't know what they're complaining about. They're fun!

Now that I see me and my family together, the future is even better than I ever envisioned. Every one of us is paired with a mate. Nearly all of us are married, Nessie is getting married to Jacob and are having a baby and I can definitely see a future for Bryce and Lucina. I just can't wait to see what the future holds.

Jasper's POV

With my ability to feel the emotions around others, it was never easy for me; feeling the pain, sadness, depression and anger. During my time after leaving my friends, I tried to hunt less on humans but my thirst always grew overwhelming.

That was when I met Alice. I was confused by her happiness around me but her emotions really impacted me. She was waiting for me and the moment I touched her hand with mine, I felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope. I was even told about another way to survive without feeding off of humans as well as being with a family. Something I never thought could exist but I followed. Even though I was accepted into the Cullen family, I had a hard time controlling my thirst around humans even after years leading me to believe to burden myself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of my family.

But when Nessie and Lucina came, due to their half-human trait, I knew I would hate the idea of hurting my nieces because of me. They helped me motivate myself to resist the human scent and now thanks to them and everyone around me, I have full control of my thirst. I did it all not just for Alice or Nessie and Lucina or my family but for myself as well. Now I can live a happy life with my family, forever.

Bella's POV

I never have been normal and I'll never be. Back when I was human, I've always felt out of place my entire life. I used to love the heat since I've lived in Arizona my whole life before I moved in with Charlie living in the most cold and wettest city of the state which makes you depressed. I never understood why I made that choice knowing it was to make Renee happy.

When I'm in Edward's world, I feel stronger and complete. There was nothing I want more than to be with him forever. It was never easy with everything that has happened but in the end I got what I wanted.

I am married to the love of my life, I have a daughter, I still have my best friend, I will soon be a grandmother and I have one amazing family. Now I can live with the people I love where we get to be in our kind of forever.

Jacob's POV

Back then, nothing made sense to me. I never understood why I was made to phase into a horse size wolf. I never understood why I should be Alpha when I didn't like how Sam takes control. I never understood why I was in love with Bella when even she felt something for me she loves Edward more. I don't even understand why I was even born.

That was until my eyes met Renesmee's, my world shifted. It wasn't the earth that brought me here, it was her. She brought something in me that gave me a new purpose in life not just to be what she needed me to be but to be a part of the Cullens.

I would have never thought that my life would go in that direction. I wouldn't have thought that one day, I became Alpha of my own pack, soon to get married to a half-human half-vampire who is pregnant with my child but that's what life is about. Life means fate and fate, well, fate was something I would never understand.

All that's left now is to tie the knot with my fiancé and I will officially be a part of the Cullen family even though I've always have been. But first I have to get Edward off my back since me and Nessie told him and Bella the news. Crap!

Renesmee's POV

Life is the best thing that ever happened to me. As complicated as it might be at some points, it tends to even out in the end, letting everyone receive what they deserve. For me, life had always been like the black Washington sky during the summer; raining at some points, beautiful and peaceful at the others with occasional shooting stars, taking our breaths away with its magnificence.

Being with my family and Jacob is the best thing that has ever happened to me. They all love and care about me and I'm truly blessed to be a part of their family. We are seriously one huge family.

I love my family and I love Jacob Ephraim Black. I am happy to be his fiancé and pregnant with his child and I can't wait to his wife, that is I hope daddy doesn't kill Jake when we told him and mom about my pregnancy.

Lucas's POV

To think I went through hell just when I was about to graduate years ago. I lost Meghan and then my family. I lost everything and I didn't know what to do since then. I went off hoping to find some meaning into my life and that's when I met the Cullens.

They not only saved me once bringing me into their home, twice when they saved me from dying but three times for giving me something I was looking for. Fate led me to them and soon it brought me to Krystal who helped me find the other thing I was looking for which was her being my wife and then it led my best friend Tiffany to be my sister as her daughter Lucina was appointed to me as her godfather and then Jalen and Bryce as my brothers.

I am truly grateful for being a part of this family and I'm happy that I get to be with these amazing people for the rest of my eternal life.

Krystal's POV

I didn't know what reason I have, a reason for me to smile. Ever since I lost my mom, things haven't been the same for me even though I was still sane and not wallowing. I always wished that I lived in a world that's different from where I live. That's when Lucas came into my life.

He made me feel complete. He brought a smile on my face. He gave me a reason for it. He also allowed me to be part of a world that's not normal to humans, a world of vampires. It may have cost me something but it brought me closer to Lucas.

Now I get to be with Lucas forever as well as being a part of this family who are kind, funny, loving and caring to one another as we get to live our lives together as one. That there is a reason to smile.

Tiffany's POV

My life is never what I expected to be. I always wished for something like what Matt and Hannah have together or Cooper with his dreams being a reality. What I wasn't expecting was my pregnancy of my daughter who is not what I expected her to be. I love Lucina but I was scared to how I was gonna take care of a half-human half-vampire that is until Lucas and the Cullens came.

Knowing what they really are and knowing that they want to help me take care of Lucina I was more than thankful for it. Lucina is now living a happy normal-to-us life and I'm happy to be a part of it especially with Jalen.

I am forever blessed to be part of the world that's different to others and I'm also blessed to be a part of an amazing family including my own.

Lucina's POV

I am truly the luckiest girl in the world. I have everything I could ever ask for and I'm not talking about the money, clothes and accessories. I'm talking about being with the people I love. Who doesn't want that? My biological father probably.

I may have the intelligence beyond my level but I am still learning especially what goes on in both our worlds. There are still many things to do and many people to meet and I have forever to do with my family.

I am happy to have Bryce as my mate, my mommy and daddy, my godparents, my aunts and uncles, grandparents and friends in my life. They are everything to me because I love them all dearly and always will, forever.

Jalen's POV

I've went through hell since I lost my parents along with the respect from others. I used to believe that because of what I became, humans show no respect for others except for those that do. That was until I was reunited with Tiffany and met the Cullens.

How they do it was something I never thought could happen. They show me that not all humans are bad. There are still some like Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters but that's just how it is. There are still good people like Elena and Asher and Colton and Amber and they are respectful to others. Thanks to them, the Cullens, my best friend Bryce and my wife and daughter, they showed me the light and helped me get back on my feet, to give me a purpose in life.

Now that I have finished my education and about to take the next step, I know I'm making the right choices. I know I screwed up in the past but that's over. It's all water under the bridge. I've learned my mistakes and now I'm about to start a life with my family who I want to thank them for giving me this life.

Bryce's POV

You know what I don't need a journal for this. I can't believe that I will write about the things that has happened to me minus the vampire and werewolf thing, into a book to be read to the world.

Let me just say that I know my life isn't normal. I always felt different from others and it's not just because of my asthma or being homeschooled back in my human days. I knew that there's something special around me and I was right when Lucina and the Cullens came into my life.

Being with them, I knew there was something special about them. It's just that vampires was not what I was expecting adding the werewolves as well. I hate to see what other crazy unexpected things are out there. Anyway, being a part of their world made me feel normal around them just better and confident and I'm happy that they accepted me.

I'm happy to have the Cullens in my life especially that I have Lucina as my forever and Jalen as my best friend. I know he wouldn't like it if I call him dad. I just wanna get a good laugh. Besides, that would be just weird including calling Tiffany mom. I just love my life.

Narrator's POV

As the Cullen house was getting empty due to guests leaving the party, it was now just the Cullens, the pack members, the Denali/Detroit coven, Bryce's foster family and Elena and Asher left. They were just helping to clean up when they saw Lucas, Jasper, Bryce, Jalen and Emmett coming back inside with Jacob and Edward behind them.

"I see you didn't kill Jacob." Krystal said to Edward.

"No he didn't so I won, as usual." Jasper said holding out his hand to Emmett as threw some money into his hand.

"If I had kill Jacob it would surely upset Nessie and Bella." Edward said.

"I'll use that for now on." Jacob teased.

"You guys are one crazy family." Asher said as he and his wife came up to everyone.

"Crazy things can happen to us, Asher." Jalen said.

"That's just what makes life so fun." Emmett said and got down just when Jasper tried to smack his head but missed. "HA! Finally, you missed! OW!" He cried when Alice kicked him right from behind.

"Anyway, we're more what you guys called unique." Carlisle smiled as he wrapped his arm around Esme. "That's what we love about each other. We went through a lot together as a family."

Everyone in the family including Jacob nodded their heads in agreement as they thought back on the time since the beginning after the confrontation with the Volturi.

 **(A/N: And now we take a moment back to all of the previous stories to now. Play Good Life by G-Eazy & Kehlani)**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **A New Life**_

 _Renesmee's POV_

 _"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I approached him._

 _"Yeah, I think so but I don't think my arm is." He said as he was holding his left arm. I held out my hand offering to help him up._

 _"Thanks, um…"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Renessme Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie." I said._

 _"I'm Lucas Stone." He said._

* * *

 _"I did say if things go well with Lucas we would officially consider him as part of the family. However I believe it's fair that we put a vote to it. So, what do you guys think?" Grandpa asked._

 _"Yes." Grandma said immediately._

 _"Definitely yes." Daddy said._

 _"Are you seriously giving me a choice to say no? Yes!" Uncle Jasper said._

 _"I say hell yeah!" Uncle Emmett said._

 _"Uh hello of course I say yes." Aunt Alice said._

 _"I say yes." Aunt Rosalie said._

 _"How can I say no to him? Yes." Mom said._

 _"I would be an idiot to say no. So yes." Jake said._

 _"I've already consider him as family. Yes." I said._

 _"And I vote yes." Grandpa said._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _"So what's going on here?" I asked._

 _"Lucas, there's something we have to tell you." Nessie started._

 _"What's that?" I asked._

 _"Lucas, my family and I are vampires." Carlisle said._

 _I froze at those words. "Please tell me you're joking."_

 _"No, we're not." Carlisle said calmly. "We plan on telling you the truth about us because we all like you very much but changing you wasn't how we planned it. We hope that you're not scared of us and you're not upset at what you've now become."_

 _"Scared? Upset? Why would I be?" I said. "Sure I was shocked and I might have overreacted a bit but that's because those information were too much for me to take. I already told Nessie before; I don't care what you guys are, I love you all from the moment I first came here and think of you guys as my family, if you let me be part of your family."_

 _"Lucas, of course we want you as a part of our family." She said as I hugged her back._

 _"Why the need to ask?" Carlisle asked smiling._

 _"Lucas you've became a part of our family before you knew about the world you live in." Edward said._

 _"Yeah, you and I are like cousins." Bella laughed._

 _"Besides, we need you back at the shop." Jacob said thumping my back. "We need new parts and we can't make good deals like you."_

 _"No way, he and I have shopping to do." Alice said taking my hand._

 _"Sorry Alice but Lucas said he would teach me more of his moves." Jasper said._

 _"Hey take your time with him. I owe him payback for all those pranks he pulled on me. I still haven't forgotten that aura sphere incident you gave me." Emmett said grinning. Of course he wouldn't. Besides, there's no way in hell he'll beat me._

 _"Yeah good luck with that Lucas." Jasper said as I laughed._

 _"Don't worry Lucas I'll protect you from him." Rosalie laughed._

 _I then turned to Nessie. "And you?"_

 _Nessie smiled big as she hugged me again. "I love you like a brother. Of course I want you to stay."_

* * *

 _"HE DID WHAT TO NESSIE?!"_

 _I jumped to see Jacob's aura going a mix of green and red. Anger and jealously does not mix I'll tell you that._

 _I heard Nessie gasped. "Daddy, you saw that?" Crap, he saw me giving a kiss to Nessie on the forehead. I didn't know he could go that far in my head. Edward laughed until he silently said for only me, Nessie and Bella to hear._

"I wanna see how he reacts when I only told him how Lucas kissed you. I didn't say anything about where, yet." _He said smirking. Oh you little –_

 _"LUCAS!"_

 _"It was on the forehead I swear." I try to explain but it was useless as Jacob started coming at me as I broke into a run. I'm glad he didn't phase. I kept running around in the woods with Jacob chasing after me, swearing he will murder me, where everyone was laughing seeing the show that Edward put on me._

"I'm gonna kill you for that Edward!" _I thought to him._

 _"_ I'm sorry but its fun watching Jacob's reaction." _Edward thought. One of these days, I will get Edward for this but first I have to deal with Jacob._

* * *

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

 _Krystal's POV_

 _"Um, excuse me." I said as Lucas threw his backpack over his shoulder._

 _Lucas turned and looked at me as if he just noticed me for the first time._

 _"H-Hi." He said._

 _"Hi." I said. "I'm Krystal Diamond. You're Lucas Stone right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, last time I checked." Lucas said._

 _"Um, listen," I said looking down moving my foot in a small circle. "I know this is sudden and all but I was wondering if you like to um, I don't know, have lunch with me… today?" I asked looking up at him._

 _"He'd love too!"_

 _I jumped when Emmett just popped over Lucas's shoulder all of a sudden causing my heart beating furiously._

* * *

 _Lucas' POV_

 _"Krystal, I-I like you. I really do." I said._

 _Krystal placed her hand on mine and I felt that familiar spark._

 _"Lucas, I really like you too." She said smiling._

* * *

 _"Lucas!" Krystal said as she hugged me._

 _"Krystal." I said as I hugged back._

 _"I'm so glad you came." Krystal said smiling as we broke apart._

 _"Wouldn't miss it. You were amazing out there." I said nervously. I saw Krystal blushed._

 _"T-Thanks. I-I couldn't have done it without your support." Krystal said._

 _"Y-Yeah. Way to go, game, victory…" We were silent until I said, "Well… see ya."_

 _I turned around and walk back to the others who were watching us. Just as I joined them, Jacob grabbed my shoulder saying, "Ask her" and shoved me back to Krystal who turned around seeing me coming._

 _"Back so soon." Krystal asked with a giggle._

 _"Yeah, um, Krystal I was wondering if you want to um, go out with me." I said nervously._

 _I heard Krystal let a small gasp, her eyes widened and her heart beating furiously. Are those good signs?_

 _"S-Sure, when?" She asked._

 _I froze when I stood. "Uhhhh,"_

 _She asked when, which is a yes but more specific. Oh man what am I suppose to say?_

 _"Um, we could go to La Push beach…. tonight." I said to Krystal._

 _"Y-Yeah, s-sounds great." Krystal said blushing even more. "Well… I got to go and get change."_

 _"Yeah, good, me too. I mean-" Now I really want to smack myself in the forehead. I heard Edward and Jacob laughing at my embarrassment._

 _Bella sigh and came up to my side. "He'll pick you up at seven." She said to Krystal and dragged me away._

 _"And I thought boys have it easy." I heard Bella say._

* * *

 _Krystal's POV_

 _"Lucas?"_

 _He gasped and then slowly looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me with my mouth hanging open._

 _"Krystal, I –" He tried to explain but he sounded like he's not sure how._

 _"D-D-Did you just -" I stuttered pointed at him and the deer that remains on the ground dead._

 _"Krystal, please don't be scare." Lucas said he as slowly walks up to me holding out his hands as if to show no harm. I tried to take a step back but my feet won't let me. "I can totally explain."_

 _"A-Are you an animal?" I asked quietly._

 _"Well no, yes, well technically I'm a… vampire." He said nervously._

 _No way. A vampire?_

 _I smiled and said, "Cool!"_

 _Lucas looked at me dumbstruck at my reaction._

 _"R-Really? You think it's… cool?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, I mean I knew there was something strange about you but vampire was not what I was expecting to hear." I said walking towards him._

 _"So wait, you don't think I'm a monster?" Lucas asked._

 _I came closer to him, placed my hand on his face and looked very closely at him. The only thing I see is a guy who I love dearly._

 _"No, just different and being different is fine." I smiled. "I love you for being you, not for what you are."_

 _Lucas just stood there and smiled as if he couldn't believe what I said._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _"Wait a minute," We all turned to Emmett who was speaking. "So you kissed her_ _after_ _you told her you're a vampire?" Jasper, Edward and Jacob were stifling a laugh when Emmett asked._

 _"Yeah." I answered like it was obvious._

 _The three guys soon burst with laughter and everyone except for Emmett, who is completely dumbstruck, joined it._

 _"You…Owe… Me… A… Flat… Screen… Plasma TV." Jasper said in between laughs._

 _Okay, something tells me those two made a bet and it involves me._

 _"Did I miss the joke here?" I asked in annoyance._

 _"Emmett betted that you kissed Krystal_ _then_ _told her you're a vampire while Jasper betted the other way." Edward said grinning._

 _"Gee thanks guys." I said sarcastically._

* * *

 _I couldn't help but smile as I held my hand out for her whom she took when she got up from the bed and slowly walk towards me. Okay pause that; she was walking slowly to me until Oof, she quickly threw her arms around me and pulled me to her body so hard that she could've knock the wind out of me if I needed air._

 _"Um, Ow." I grunted as she squeezed me so tight._

 _"Sorry." She said when she let go and moved her hands and slid them until she placed one on my chest and the other in my hand._

 _"Krystal, you look so beautiful." I said as she smiled shyly. I got her to face me. "I love you."_

 _"I love you." Krystal said. Our lips met when we lean into each other._

* * *

 _Krystal's POV_

 _"I now need your help with one more thing." Lucas said._

 _I was curious to what it is. Then Lucas got down on his knee still holding my hand with his eyes still on me. He pulled something out of his pocket and I gasped at what it was. It was a diamond ring with two sapphire gems on each side. Oh my gosh, is Lucas doing what I think he's doing?_

 _"Krystal Sapphire Diamond, I love you more than anyone would ever love. I want to be with you for the rest of my eternal life. I promise to always love you now and forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"_

 _I can't help but cry. "Oh my gosh Lucas, yes, yes, yes!" I cried as Lucas slid the ring into my finger._

 _As Lucas got up I threw my arms around him so hard while Lucas hugged me._

* * *

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _Krystal's POV_

 _Carlisle and I started walking down the aisle and I could feel everyone's eyes on us but mine were on Lucas. It seemed like forever until we finally made it to the altar. Carlisle handed my hand to Lucas and afterwards went down to stand next to Esme. Lucas took both of my hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and I want nothing more than to kiss his lips but I held on. He finally dropped his hands but kept mine clutched in his._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen," The priest started. "We are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen and Krystal Sapphire Diamond. Please repeat after me," The priest said to me. "I Lucas Cullen,"_

 _"I Lucas Cullen," I said to Krystal not taking my hands and eyes off hers._

 _"Take you Krystal Diamond,"_

 _"Take you Krystal Diamond," I said._

 _"To have and to hold,"_

 _"To have and to hold," I said._

 _"For better or for worse," Krystal said to me._

 _"For richer or for poor," I said._

 _"In sickness and in health," Krystal said._

 _"To love," I said._

 _"To cherish," Krystal said. "As long as we both shall live."_

 _"I do." I said._

 _"I do." Krystal said._

 _"I love you." I said._

 _"I love you." Krystal said._

 _"Now, do we have the rings?" The priest asked. Edward took the rings out of his pocket and handed one for me and Krystal to exchange. Krystal and I exchanged rings and we knew what was next. I can see Krystal's aura telling me she's about to cry any minute but she's holding on._

 _"Now by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. You may kiss the bride."_

 _No need to tell me twice or Krystal at least because she wasted no time when she wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands instantly held onto her waist as our lips met. Everyone erupted with cheering and clapping and we ended the kiss to see them all smiling and cheering with the clapping even louder._

* * *

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

 _Lucas's POV_

 _"Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."_

 _A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."_

 _"Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her._

 _"Lucas!" Tiffany cried as she and I hugged like crazy while I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked._

 _"Well I had a doctor appointment with Carlisle earlier and he offered me to stay here for a bit to help me with my "situation."" Tiffany said moving her eyes down and I followed. It was then I just notice a small bump along with another heartbeat I heard, I realized why she's here._

 _"Okay, I don't know how else to say this but," I took a deep breath, faced Tiffany and said, "Tiffany, you're pregnant with a vampire's baby."_

 _"Okay vampire boy, if you are one then prove it." Tiffany said. I didn't say a thing. "Yeah, I thought so –"_

 _I cut Tiffany off when I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the woods in just three seconds. Tiffany looked around wildly until I quickly dragged her back to Carlisle's office and threw her back into the couch._

 _"H-How did you –?" Tiffany asked in shock._

 _"Vampire speed. Proof enough for you?" I asked._

 _"Yeah," Tiffany said._

* * *

 _"Whoa." I said._

 _"What is it Lucas?" Tiffany asked._

 _"The baby," I said as I placed my hand on her baby bump and saw something totally amazing. "It saying it loves you." Tiffany gasped._

 _"How do you know that?" She asked._

 _"I saw its aura," I said looking completely speechless. "It's surrounded by magenta thus giving the meaning of love. It loves you so much."_

 _"Oh my gosh I love you too." Tiffany said to her baby as she kissed her hand and placed on her bump as her eyes were showing a tear._

* * *

 _"She's beautiful." Esme said when Rosalie passed Lucina in Esme's arms._

 _"She sure is." Alice squealed._

 _"It's a shame that she's not a dude. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Just saying baby boys are more fun to play with."_

 _"She does feel happy but curious at what's going on." Jasper smiled at Lucina whose eyes are moving around looking at what's going on._

 _"Hold still Lucina. I wanna make this perfect for my goddaughter." Krystal said holding out her sketchbook and she started using her pencil to draw out Lucina._

 _"I haven't seen anything this beautiful since Renesmee was born." Edward smiled._

 _"She's truly the best thing that's ever happened to us." Bella smiled as well and they both kissed their daughter, who is in their arms, on top of her head._

 _Nessie smiled at the love she's been given by her parents. When Nessie turned her head, she had a surprised and amused look on her face._

 _"Jake, are you crying?" She asked. I turned to see sure enough Jacob shedding a tear. I didn't know wolves cry._

 _"A-Absolutely not," He said quickly wiping the tear out of his eye. "I just… oh fine." What a tough guy. I thought sarcastically._

 _I let out a laugh which drew the baby's attention to me. Lucina smiled at me and started squirming in Esme's arms. I wonder what's wrong._

 _"She wants you Lucas." Rosalie smiled. Wait, what? Esme smiled as well as she came over carrying Lucina to me._

 _"Say hi to Lucina." Esme said as she carefully passed Lucina in my arms. Lucina just stared at me with great curiosity in her eyes judging by her aura as I gave her a small but nervous smile._

 _"H-Hi Lucina," I said. "I'm Lucas, your godfather."_

 _Lucina smiled at me and just then, I heard something totally unexpected._

"Hi Lucas." _What the! I was completely stunned at what just happened._

 _"Okay I should be used to weird by now but did anyone else by any chance heard some sort of echo?" I asked._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _"She's been waiting for you for two days." Rosalie said as she placed Lucina in my arms._

 _Oh my gosh she's so beautiful; little brunette hair, platinum eyes and her face looking exactly mine. It was like looking at a mirror. She looked at me and smiled again showing me her little teeth as I smiled back._

 _"Hi Lucina," I said to her. "It's your mommy here." Lucina cooed and all of a sudden, I heard something._

"Mommy."

* * *

 _Jasper released his hands off me and what I saw made me gasped._

 _Right in front of us was a blue small cottage nestled in the clearing of the forest in the light of the stars. Flowers were already planted in front, little street lights were set on side creating a little path of flat stones leading towards the entrance and light smoke was coming out of the chimney._

 _"Wow!" Lucina said in amazement._

 _"Welcome home!" Nessie said. Wait what?_

 _"We thought you and Lucina could have a place of your own instead of that little apartment you had." Rosalie said._

 _"You guys really shouldn't have." I said sounding a bit speechless._

 _"Well we didn't really buy it," Bella said. "We stumble across this awhile back and Esme here did some modifications to it."_

 _"I wanted to make it very special for you girls." Esme said hugging me._

 _I didn't know what to say except, "Thank you."_

 _"There's no need to thank us." Edward said._

 _"You and Lucina are a part of this family now." Esme said._

 _"We love having you girls around." Rosalie said._

 _"It gives me more reasons to shop." Alice said happily._

 _"It makes life more exciting." Emmett said._

 _"You know we do anything for you girls." Jasper said._

 _"We all love you two very much." Nessie said_

 _"Any friend of Lucas's is a friend of ours." Jacob said._

 _"And we do anything to help one another." Bella said._

 _"Because we do things as a family, together." Krystal said._

 _"Just know that although this may be your home, you're true home is always with us." Carlisle said._

 _"Welcome to the family." Lucas said. Where are those tears when I need them? Every word that, everyone, I'm sorry my family said was so touching. I find it hard to believe that I was part of this family._

* * *

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _"Now I got you right where I want ya." He smirked as he had my wrists bound by his hands over my head._

 _"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded._

 _"Oh don't worry I got something else in mind." He smirked. I closed my eyes and turned away as he started leaning towards me._

 _I braced myself for what he's gonna do until I felt something soft and warm on my cheek in a quick motion. I opened my eyes in confusion and turned my head to see the guy smiling at me._

 _"Hi!" He smiled. Huh? I reacted by pushing him away from me as I try to get him to let go of me and surprisingly he did._

 _"Okay, what the hell?" I demanded as the guy looked pretty amused. "First you chased me, then you were about to kill me and then you kissed me? What gives?"_

 _"Oh come on," He said. "Don't say you don't remember me."_

 _"Should I?" I asked._

 _"Well that hurts," He said feigning a hurt and then looked at me again adding, "T-Stew."_

 _I gasped at his words as I took a better look at him and I was able to recognize the familiar wavy dark black hair, the adorable looks and personality of his._

 _"Jalen Long?"_

 _He smiled that familiar smile. "How's it going Tiffany?"_

 _"Oh my gosh!" I said and flung my arms around him as he lifts me up and spin me around in a hug._

* * *

 _Lucas's POV_

 _Everyone except me burst out laughing at how he perfectly impersonated my voice as I was annoyed that he exaggerated me._

 _"I sound nothing like that!" I said irritably._

 _"Yeah, that's why we're laughing because you sound nothing like that!" Emmett laughed causing me to shoot an aura sphere at his head. "OW!"_

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

 _"WHAT THE!"_

 _EEP!_

 _I scrambled off of Jalen and scooted away from him as he straightens himself as he sat up and looked away as I was facing, not just the people who I recognize before as Jalen's coven but my whole family as well. Lucas, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were stifling their laughs as Alice, Krystal, Rosalie and Nessie were squealing up and down as the rest of my family were surprised and I would be turning very red if I was human._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" The blonde guy who must Jalen's creator and leader of the coven Mordecai asked as I ran my hands through my hair straightening it out while looking away._

 _"Ooh, check it out," The amber long hair girl who is Sophia said excitedly as she hopped onto the loft bed standing and started singing._ _"Jalen and Tiffany sitting in a tree,"_

 _"_ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"_ _The red headed girl Eden happily sang along._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

" _Tiffany." I said._

 _Tiffany slowly lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes until she saw me. She looked confused._

 _"Jalen?"_

 _"Yeah, it's me." I smiled. It took her a moment before she realized it._

 _"Jalen!" Tiffany cried as she got up and flung her arms around me so tight as I hugged her. Tiffany was crying again but she wasn't sad, she was happy and so am I. My whole life feels complete with Tiffany in my arms. Everything feels complete with her._

 _"Tiffany, I miss you so much." I said as lay my head through her hair. She smells so amazing._

 _"I miss you too." Tiffany said and lifted her head facing me. "How did you find me?"_

 _"I'm a tracker, remember?" I said with a chuckle. "I followed your mind… and my heart."_

 _"Y-You have?" Tiffany asked as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. I couldn't tell if she was still mad at me or she feels the same way I am feeling._

 _"Tiffany, I love you." I said and without warning, Tiffany's lips met mine as we held each other tight. I felt electricity running in my body in a warm way. It's the same when I first kissed Tiffany._

 _"I love you too Jalen." Tiffany said as she was crying without the tears when we separated._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Apart from wanting to be with Tiffany, I want to join your coven to have a fresh start in my life if you let me that is." He said the last part so nervously. Esme walked over to Jalen and hugged him._

 _"Jalen, a course you can be a part of our family." She said with a smile. "There's never the need for permission to do so."_

 _"We have another family member!" Nessie said excitedly._

 _"Alright, I got another brother!" Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Jalen's shoulders for a shake._

 _"Welcome to the family Jalen." Bella said as she hugged him._

 _"We're glad to have you here." Rosalie said._

 _"We hope you are comfortable being here with us." Edward smiled._

* * *

 _"Do you trust me?" Jalen asked walking up to me._

 _"Of course." I said when we were soon face to face._

 _"Then don't move." Jalen said and leaned to the side of my head until his lips touched my neck causing me to gasp at this feeling. I reached and softly bit his earlobe causing Jalen to moan. Next minute, our lips met and we were kissing passionately. Next thing that happened was that Jalen was on my bed with me on top of him not once our lips separated. I felt his hands around me while my hands were around his hair as I heard the sound of our clothes being ripped off. We let our passion, instincts and desires take over as we kissed to oblivion through the night, a beautiful perfect night. It was heaven._

 _What must have been like hours later, Jalen and I were laying in bed together under the covers. His body closed to mine as he held his arms around me._

 _"I love you Tiffany." Jalen said pulling me close to him._

 _"I love you Jalen." I said nesting my face to his chest._

* * *

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

 _Jalen's POV_

 _There she is with Carlisle who she is arm and armed with wearing the most beautiful white v_ _ibrant wedding dress that is a sweetheart neckline fit and flare I have ever seen. She is truly breathtaking. She's beautiful than ever. When my eyes met Tiffany's, somehow everything just went away like I forgot what happened to me earlier._

 _It felt like forever until Carlisle and Tiffany finally arrived at the altar. Carlisle handed Tiffany's hand in mine as he gave me a proud look on his face and went over to sit with Esme. I took both of my hands in Tiffany's not taking my eyes off of her as she smiled at me._

" _We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jalen Kaiser Long and Tiffany Renae Stewart." The priest started. It wasn't long until it was time to recite our vows._

" _I, Jalen Long," I started. "Promise to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." I smiled as Tiffany looked like she would shed a tear. It was now her turn to speak._

" _Jalen, you have filled my world with meaning." She said. "You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me; loving me and my family and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as in individual and to be faithful to you forever. Today, I choose you to be my partner and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Lucas stepped in and handed the rings for me and Tiffany to exchange._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." He didn't have to tell me twice. I thought as I lean in and kissed my now wife who kissed me in return while the audience cheered._

* * *

 _I walked into my calculus class where my teacher signed my slip and I found a seat next to this boy._

" _Is anyone sitting here?" I asked._

" _You are." He smiled with a chuckle as I sat down. "You must be one of the new students everyone's been talking about. I'm Bryce Summers." He said holding his hand._

" _Jalen Long." I said shaking his hand._

" _Hey Jalen, are you ready to –" I turned to see Lucina froze in her place when she came up to me. I looked at what she's staring at and saw Bryce in the same frozen state as Lucina. I looked at him and then at Lucina and realized that they are staring at each other. I looked at them back and forth hoping I was seeing things, which I'm not, while hearing their heartbeats going crazy. Oh hell no!_

* * *

" _Just spit it out man. What do you want?" I asked with a small chuckle._

" _Well, I was… well… I thought… I was wondering… I mean… I was asking you if it's okay that I… ask… Lucina out… this weekend." Bryce said looking up at me nervously._

" _I got one thing to say about it," Bryce gulped looking like he's about to piss himself. "You break her heart, I break your neck."_

* * *

 _Lucina's POV_

 _I was confused when I received the envelope and saw my name written in black ink on the front. I wonder who it's from. I opened the envelope and a small note. There was no name on it except for what it read that made me gasp._

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be happy to go out this weekend**_

 _ **With you**_

 _Blair, Kelsi and Serenity gasped even louder than I did when they saw something or someone behind me and motioned me to turn around. I nearly fainted when I saw Bryce standing there with a red rose in his hand. He came to my side getting down on his knee as he took his free hand in mine without taking his eyes off of me._

" _Lucina," He said, a little nervous._

" _Y-Yes, Bryce?" I said as I too was nervous at what he was about to ask._

" _Would you do the honor of going on a date with me, this Saturday?" Bryce asked me._

" _Yes, I'd love to." I said. Bryce smiled big as he gave me the rose. Did that just happened?_

* * *

" _Okay, so apart from Orion's encounter and almost being scared as hell from meeting Jacob, I had a really good time." Bryce said as he pulled over to the main house._

" _I had a great time too." I smiled as he opened the door for me to come out in such a gentleman way._

" _I hope we could do this again." Bryce said when we reached the front door._

" _Really?" I asked in surprised._

" _Yeah, I… I… I like you Lucina." Bryce said nervously completely stunning me. What did he just say?_

" _Y-Y-You do?"_

" _Yes,_ _I_ _can't say how much I like you and how special you are to me, but I can say that my world is full of smiles when I am with you," Bryce admitted. "And if you… I mean if you want to –" I cut him off._

" _Bryce, I really like you as well and I would love to go out with you again." I said with a big smile on my face._

 _Bryce then came towards me until he closed the space between our faces, our lips merely brushing. I couldn't make any move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even form coherent words. My brain felt like it was stunned. After what seemed like forever, his lips touched mine. My eyes closed the minute they do and I felt an electric current running through me making me tingle. Wow._

* * *

 _Bryce's POV_

" _Okay, what is going on here?" I asked when I was told to sit down._

" _Um Bryce," I turned when Lucina spoke. "I have to tell you something. Actually, we have to tell you something."_

" _About what?" I asked._

" _I know you told me everything about yourself but there's something I never told you about me." Lucina said._

" _Okay, then what is it?" I asked._

" _Bryce, my family and I are vampires." Carlisle said. I couldn't help myself but burst out laughing._

" _That's a good one. Okay now seriously, what is it?" I said after I settled down a bit._

" _That is it." Rosalie said._

" _Oh man could this get any crazier?" I asked._

" _Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Lucas said as he, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jalen and Jasper started snickering as Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Bella, Krystal and Tiffany giggled._

" _How come?"_

" _There's one more thing you should know about me." Lucina said. Oh please don't tell me she's a dude._

" _And that is…" I asked her nervously._

" _I'm actually five years old." I expected to be surrounded in blackness, not hearing roars of laughter where I ended up on the floor._

* * *

" _Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend without any interruption?" I asked with a tease as I punched Jalen's shoulder when I got in._

" _Two seconds is the limit I can give you two." Jalen said. "You ready for this?"_

" _I'm ready to start my new life with you guys." I said as I held out a fist for him. Jalen stared at it for moment like giving it a thought until he gave a small smile and bumped fists with mine._

* * *

 _Lucina's POV_

" _Happy Birthday baby girl." Mommy said as I approached the cake._

" _Make a wish kiddo." Daddy said. I looked at him with mommy who are both smiling at me close together and then looked at everyone around me and finally on the one guy I love, my forever, my angel. I don't have to make a wish, because I already have everything I ever wanted and its right here. I took a deep breath and blow out all of my candles earning a round of applause from everyone._

* * *

 _Bryce's POV_

 _"Alright, let's fight in pairs." Jasper said. "Edward and Jalen will pair off against each other, I got Lucas and Bryce has Emmett." My eyes widened at what Jasper said._

 _Wait, Emmett?! I turned to Emmett who grinned at me as he cracked his knuckles. Oh man, I'm sure I would've shitted myself._

 _"Uh don't I get to chose who to fight?" I asked nervously._

 _"Who do you have in mind?" Lucas asked in amusement._

 _"Oh I don't know someone less IMTIMIDATING!" I said totally freaking as the guys laughed._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

" _Lucina, may I have this dance with you?" He asked as Alice came back looking all giddy. Lucina nodded her head as Bryce took her hand and soon led my daughter on the dance floor as the music started playing and soon we all joined in dancing to the song the rest of prom night to what has been truly a night to remember._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

Narrator's POV

"Hey everyone," They all turned to see Elena when she called them. "Do you mind I take a picture of you guys?" She asked holding out her digital camera

Everyone nodded their heads and found a place for their picture to be taken. Soon, the Cullen family and Jacob gathered around and smiled as Elena pressed the button on her camera and a white flash erupted. Everyone gathered around Elena to see how the photo turned out and was happy to see that it turned out great as this photo is something to remember, forever.

 **The End**

* * *

 **One last chapter you guys, right now. Please review.**


	30. Post Credits

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Please let's give a big shout out to all the new characters of the After Breaking Dawn series that have made a part of the stories. Here's so you know what the characters are;**

 _ **H – Human**_

 _ **V – Vampire**_

 _ **W – Werewolf**_

 _ **V/H – Half-vampire half-human**_

 *** –** _ **Supernatural gift/naturally gifted**_

 **P –** _ **Paired with someone as mates, dating or married**_ **(A/N: It was originally supposed to be a heart but it won't let me.)**

 _ **X – Deceased**_

* * *

 **(A/N: Continue playing Good Life.)**

 **Have A Purpose:**

 **H P – Ted Turner: He is the Superintendant of the district school connected to North Central High and is married.**

 **H – Gilbert Bitters: He is the principal of North Central High who favors those like the popular students especially those giving him big amounts of money. He was fired for it along with using an unauthorized procedure.**

 **H – Sierra Wheeler: She is one of The Big Five who is captain of the volleyball team and a fashonistas. Her family owns Solar Flare country club. She was expelled for disrespecting and poor treatment to other students.**

 **H – Falkner Byron: He is one of The Big Five who is a top student on academics and the resource guy. His family works at Microsoft Corporation. He was expelled for hacking into students' profile, skipping classes and poor treatment and disrespect to other students.**

 **H P – Ariel Watson: She is one of The Big Five who is the head cheerleader and is dating Mitch Nystrom. Her family owns the Watson Hotel. She was expelled for disrespecting and poor treatment to other students.**

 **H P – Mitch Nystrom: He is one of The Big Five who is a football player and is dating Ariel Watson. His family owns Nystrom Motors. He was expelled for disrespecting and poor treatment to other students.**

 **H – Orion Stern: He is the leader of The Big Five who is the star player of the basketball team. His family owns Stern Internationals. Orion is known to have an obsessive crush on Lucina and torments anyone below him. He was expelled for blackmail, disrespect and poor treatment to other students and having a police force on the Cullens allowing them to use excessive force and lost his chances to run his family's company.**

 **V * – Robyn: She is one of the people with the Romanian coven that took down the Volturi. She can copy the gift she or someone else sees and gives them to someone else.**

 **V/H * P – Raymundo: He is a half-human half-vampire hybrid that is one of the people with the Romanian coven that took down the Volturi and is the mate of Jemma. He can duplicate himself and collects, every information he gets from someone, by eye contact.**

 **V/H * P – Jemma: She is a half-human half-vampire hybrid that is one of the people with the Romanian coven that took down the Volturi. She is the mate of Raymundo and the daughter of Gianna and Demetri. Her gift prevents her from being tracked and has no scent.**

 **H P – Austin Gold: He is the foster father of Bryce, Russell, Dexter, Tori, Trina and Nina and the husband of Ellie Gold.**

 **H P – Ellie Gold: She is the foster mother Bryce, Russell, Dexter, Tori, Trina and Nina and the wife of Austin Gold.**

 **H – Nina Vasque: She is the youngest foster sibling to Bryce, Russell, Dexter, Tori and Trina and the foster daughter of Austin and Ellie Gold.**

 **H – Tori Townshed: She is the older twin sister of Trina and is the foster sibling to Bryce, Russell, Dexter and Nina and the foster daughter of Austin and Ellie Gold.**

 **H – Trina Townshed: She is the younger twin sister of Tori and is the foster sibling to Bryce, Russell, Dexter and Nina and the foster daughter of Austin and Ellie Gold.**

 **H – Dexter Hyland: He is the foster sibling to Bryce, Russell, Tori, Trina and Nina and the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold.**

 **H – Russell Swift: He is the foster sibling to Bryce, Dexter, Tori, Trina and Nina and the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold.**

 **H – Serenity Ross: She is one of Lucina's friends.**

 **H – Cyrus Graham: He is one of Lucina's friends.**

 **H – Blair Phoenix: She is one of Lucina's friends.**

 **H P – Axel Sharp: He is one of Lucina's friends and is dating Kelsi Stylez. He is also the younger brother of Amber.**

 **H P – Kelsi Stylez: She is one of Lucina's friends and is dating Axel Sharp.**

 **H P – Amber Colleen Sharp: She is Bryce's best friend who is top of her class and is dating Colton. She is the older sister of Axel.**

 **H P – Colton Wesley Dunbar: He is Bryce's best friend who is on the basketball team and is dating Amber.**

 **H P X – Peyton Summers: He is the husband of Khloe and the father of Bryce who died in an accident.**

 **H P X – Khloe Summers: She is the wife of Peyton and the mother of Bryce who died giving birth to him.**

 **H P X – Atticus Long: He is the husband of Brenda and the father of Jalen who owns Long Corporation. He was murdered along with his wife by muggers.**

 **H P X – Brenda Long: She is the wife of Atticus and the mother of Jalen who owns Long Corporation. She was murdered along with her husband by muggers.**

 **H P – Asher Pennington: He is the husband of Elena and is the Commissioner of the police department.**

 **H P – Elena Diane "E.D." Pennington (née Margaret): She is the wife of Asher who teaches English at North Central High and is Jalen's foster sister.**

 **Value In Beliefs:**

 **H – Spike: He is Steve's assistance who knows about the existence of vampires.**

 **H – Steve: He is a hunter that knows about the existence of vampires.**

 _ **Zoran's Coven:**_

 **V * X – Virgil: He is a member of Zoran's coven with the gift to transform into red smog when he runs fast while it also blocks all scents and gifts. He was destroyed by Tiffany.**

 **V * P X – Dawn: She is a member of Zoran's coven and is Max's mate. She can extend her hair at will. She was destroyed by Tiffany.**

 **V * P X – Max: He is a member of Zoran's coven and is Dawn's mate. He can triplicate himself and form a triangular motion faster than any vampire. He was destroyed by Tiffany.**

 **V X – Barry: He is a member and founder of Zoran's coven. He was killed by Tiffany.**

 **V X – Zoran: He is the leader and founder of his coven. He was killed by Tiffany.**

 _ **Detroit Coven:**_

 **V** _ *****_ **– William Heart: He was a member of the Detroit coven and now a member of the Denali coven. He can mimic any sound/voice he hears after the first time.**

 **V * – Ariana Vega: She was a member of the Detroit coven and now a member of the Denali coven. She has the gift to receive the answer to any question.**

 **V P – Cameron Parker: He was a member of the Detroit coven and now a member of the Denali coven and is Eden's mate. He is known for having a speech disorder.**

 **V * – Sophia Faye: She was a member of the Detroit coven and now a member of the Denali coven. She has the gift to identify danger around her.**

 **V * P – Eden Love: She was a member of the Detroit coven and now a member of the Denali coven and is Cameron's mate. She has the gift to transform into purple haze when she runs fast while it also blocks all scents and gifts.**

 **V P – Mordecai Coleman: He is the leader and founder of the Detroit coven now a member and leader of the Denali coven and is Tanya's mate. He used to believe that humans show no respect to others.**

 **Full Of Surprises:**

 **V/H * X – Blake: He is Joham's son. He is Nahuel and Lucina's half brother. He can detect any vampire with an ability. He was destroyed by the Black Pack.**

 **V/H * X – Christina: She is the daughter of Joham. She is Nahuel and Lucina's half sister. She has the gift to transform into white mist when she runs fast while it also blocks all scents and gifts. She was destroyed by Emmett and Edward.**

 _ **The Black Pack:**_

 **W – Maya Seagal: She is the member of the Black Pack and is the second female to shape shift.**

 **W – Tom Gardner: He is the member of the Black Pack.**

 **W – Kevin Cress: He is the member of the Black Pack.**

 **W – Zack Rivers: He is the member of the Black Pack and is Jayden's younger twin brother.**

 **W – Jayden Rivers: He is the member of the Black Pack and is Zack's older twin brother.**

 **Happily Ever After:**

 **H P – Adam Knight: He is Miranda's husband and Krystal's godfather.**

 **H P – Miranda Knight: She is Adam's wife and Krystal's godmother who is best friends with her mother.**

 **H – Noelle Lucille Belisle: She is the daughter of Spencer and Beth whose maiden name is named after Lucas.**

 **H – Anna Reed: She is Krystal's best friend from Olympia.**

 **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile:**

 **V/H * P X – Jonathan: He is Joham's son and Nahuel's half brother. He has the gift to absorb the energy from living beings and penetrate shields. He was Olivia's mate and wanted revenge on Lucas for killing her. He was destroyed by Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Jacob.**

 **H – Mr. Fulton: He is the principal of Port Angeles High.**

 **V * X – Miley Ray: She is a diva from a rich family and is Krystal's tormentor. She can send false images to people in their minds as well as erasing them and can send sharp jabs into the body while also penetrating shields. She was destroyed by Jonathan.**

 **H P X – Sapphire Diamond: She is the wife of Roark and the mother of Krystal. She was the former star volleyball player and soon became a health and fitness trainer and educator. She died of cancer when Krystal was fifteen.**

 **H P X – Roark Diamond: He is the husband of Sapphire and the father of Krystal. He works at a hospital as a doctor with Carlisle. He was killed by Miley.**

 **H P – Danielle Call (née Olson): She is Krystal's best friend. She is the imprint and now wife of Embry Call and the mother of Stacy and is having a second child.**

 **H P – Nathan Dallas: He is Krystal's best friend. He is the imprint and now husband of Leah Clearwater. He will be the father of twins.**

 **H P – Carly Clearwater (née Jensen): She is Krystal's best friend. She is the imprint and now wife of Seth Clearwater and is the mother of Colby.**

 **Forever Together:**

 **H – Rex Carter: She is Sam's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her caught by Lucas.**

 **H – Tina Haase: She is a friend of Lucas who he used to date.**

 **H – Dave Lehnis: He is the principal of Timberline High School.**

 **H – Mr. Landon: He is Lucas's former boss at Starbucks.**

 **H – Coach Radcliffe: She is Lucas's former swim coach at Timberline High School.**

 **H – Ty Pinto: He is Lucas's former teammate.**

 **H – Dylan Wilde: He is the host of many TV shows and radio talk shows.**

 **H P – Gwen Stewart: She is the wife of Hayden and the mother of Tiffany and Sam as well as the grandmother of Lucina.**

 **H P – Hayden Stewart: He is the husband of Gwen and the father of Tiffany and Sam as well as the grandfather of Lucina.**

 **H – Allen Thomas: He is the security hall monitor and basketball coach at Timberline High School.**

 **H P – Spencer Belisle: He is the husband of Beth and father of Noelle.**

 **H P – Beth Allison Belisle (née Warner): She is the wife of Spencer and mother of Noelle. She teaches English and Leadership at Timberline High School and used to live next door to Lucas.**

 **H – Emanuel Mario Garcia: He is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School.**

 **H P – Francesca "Checka" Kindle: She is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School and Ryan's girlfriend. She's a year younger than them.**

 **H P – Ryan Tyrone: He is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School and is Checka's boyfriend. He was the class Public Relations Officer.**

 **H – Brianna "Bri" Jade Evans: She is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School who threw the White-Out party on the night Lucas lost his family. She was the class secretary.**

 **H P – Trevin Vincent Slater: He is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School and Haley's husband. He was the class treasurer and swimmer.**

 **H P – Haley Kimberly Chen: She is a friend of Lucas from Timberline High School and Trevin's wife. She is also Meghan's best friend. She was the class vice president.**

 **H P – Mark Valentine: He is the husband of Lynda and father of Meghan who works as a lawyer.**

 **H P – Lynda Valentine: She is the wife of Mark and mother of Meghan who does landscaping.**

 **H – Justin Kourtney Knox: He is Lucas's former tormentor who comes from a rich family. He was the quarterback of the Timberline High School football team. He is in jail for the death of Meghan.**

 **H P – Samantha "Sam" Stewart: She is Ethan's wife. She is the daughter of Gwen and Hayden and the younger sister of Tiffany as well as the aunt of Lucina. She is known to have a huge crush on Lucas.**

 **H X – Meghan Blossom Valentine: She is the deceased daughter of Mark and Lynda. She was a cheerleader and class president and worked at Victoria's Secrets. She is Lucas's deceased ex-girlfriend. She was killed in a car crash caused by Justin.**

 **H P – Hannah Grace Carson (née Beltran): She is Tiffany and Lucas's friend who is known as the Memory of the friendship chant. She is the wife of Matt and is the daughter of Kari and Dennis as well as the older sister of David and Dallas.**

 **H – Cooper Joseph Mendes: He is Tiffany and Lucas's friend who is known as the Dreams of the friendship chant. He is the second son and the brother of Kole and Rilynn. He became a part of the NBA after college.**

 **H P – Matthew "Matt" Thomas Carson: He is Tiffany and Lucas's friend who is known as the Spirit of the friendship chant. He is the husband of Hannah and is the second son as well as the brother of Anthony and Riana.**

 **H X – Lillian "Lilly" Kathryn Stone: She is the daughter of Kendall and Jessica and the younger sister of Lucas. She was killed in a fire caused by the Volturi.**

 **H P X – Jessica Rachel Stone (née Starr): She is the wife of Kendall and the mother of Lucas and Lilly. She worked at a hospital as a nurse. She was killed in a fire caused by the Volturi.**

 **H P * X – Kendall James Stone: He is the husband of Jessica and the father of Lucas and Lilly. He was the chief of police in Lacey and was Charlie's best friend. He has the ability to detect something unusual including from someone. He was killed in a fire caused by the Volturi.**

 **A New Life:**

 **V * P X – Olivia: She is the sister of May and Niall and Jonathan's mate. She was a member of the Volturi with the gift to hypnotize people. She was killed by Lucas.**

 **V * X – Niall: He is the brother of May and Olivia. He was a member of the Volturi with the gift to transform into black smoke when he runs fast while it also blocks all scents and gifts. He was destroyed by Edward.**

 **V * X – May: She is the sister of Niall and Olivia. She was a member of the Volturi with the gift to make herself and others invisible. She was destroyed by Edward.**

 _ **Olympic Coven:**_

 **V P – Bryce Greyson Summers: He is Lucina's mate. He has brought in his charm and reflexes from his human trait. He used to live with his foster family before becoming a vampire.**

 **V * P – Jalen Kaiser Long: He is a founder and former member of the Detroit coven. He is the husband of Tiffany and the step father of Lucina. He has the gift to track people once he gets the essence of their mind as well detecting their approach.**

 **V/H * P – Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long: She is Bryce's mate and is the daughter of Tiffany and Jalen as well as the goddaughter of Lucas and Krystal. She is a shield as she communicates to those she's comfortable with mentally.**

 **V * P – Tiffany Renae Long (née Stewart): She is the wife of Jalen and the mother of Lucina. She teaches kindergarten and is the Life of the friendship chant. She has the gift to heal scars and injuries and to see through the person's eyes by touch.**

 **V P – Krystal Sapphire Cullen (née Diamond): She is the wife of Lucas and godmother of Lucina. She is the faster member of the coven surpassing Edward.**

 **V * P – Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen: He is the husband of Krystal and godfather of Lucina. He is the Forever of the friendship chant. He has the gift to see people's aura as his protects himself and others as he controls it. He can also shoot aura spheres.**

* * *

 **And that's it you guys. That's the end of the After Breaking Dawn series. I wanna thank you all for your time reading my stories. I just can't believe it's over. I hope you enjoy and read more of my other stories I will be writing. Make sure you go to my poll on my profile to see which story you want me to write next. Also, I will be posting my version of the Official guide that talks about the new characters, covens, the Pack, gifts and many others and I will be writing nine more chapters of this story of some outtakes. I will also go back on my stories someday to fix my errors. I just don't get why because I checked on them. Anyways, thank you! Please review.**


	31. Outtake 1

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **These next few chapters are outtakes from the events that happened through the story of Have A Purpose in Elena "E.D." Pennington's (née Margaret) POV. We're about to see how she felt when she was reunited with Jalen and what she did to get him to remember her. We will also learn more about what happened to Elena after Jalen ran away on that night. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Outtake 1 – Chapter 4 & 5**

Elena's POV

School should be the happiest place for young students to learn everything they need to know to be prepared for what is out there, but it's also the place where you make friends, experience new things, and make memories. Unless you're in North Central High, well, then you're very unfortunate if you aren't superior to others, not that I encourage you to be.

My name is Elena Diane Pennington previously Margaret. Most people call me E.D. I am twenty six years old. I've been teaching English at North Central High for five years now, the same with how long I've been married to Asher who is the Commissioner of the police department. Let me tell you that North Central High is no happy place or candy and sunshine. No, it's totally not like that.

If you've watched movies where students only interact with those they belong with like jocks, cheerleaders, fashonistas, brainiacs, preps and cool kids, that's what it's like. For those who are greater than others, they feel like they matter over those that are below them. That includes those who have been homeschooled or 'the losers' as popular people would call them and treat them with no respect. They even disrespect those who are 'different.' So what? That doesn't mean they aren't human or have feelings but what do they know? Nothing.

How and why I ended up working for this school you ask? Well, after I walked across the stage of the University of Washington in just three years with my teaching degree in my hand graduating with honors, I started searching for schools for me to teach, all dressed professionally and resume set but getting the job was no smooth sailing.

I wasn't the only one looking for a teaching job. Over hundreds of applicants were just as eager as me and hungry for employment. There just weren't enough positions for all of us, especially when you're in the smallest city of Washington. Just when I thought my dreams of becoming a teacher was lost, I got a call from North Central High themselves saying they have a spot for me to teach which was English _which_ is what I studied for. So I accepted the offer and that's how I got the job. That was before I knew what that school is all about.

The moment I see how students disrespects others, I wanted to stop them, report them but the faculty told me that all reports must be directed to the principal Mr. Bitters and only he makes the decisions.

If you thought that sounded ridiculous, try seeing Mr. Bitters not doing a thing when a student is being bullied even when he sees it and punishes those who mess with 'important' people even though they're the ones hurting others. That's not the worst of it when he only funds on 'important' events such as men's basketball, football and cheerleading. The rest of the money, he uses them for himself.

The school gets a lot worst when Orion Stern, star player and captain of the basketball team, whose family owns Stern Internationals, Ariel Watson, head cheerleader, whose family owns the Watson Hotel, Mitch Nystrom, captain of the football player and Ariel's boyfriend, whose family owns Nystrom Motors, Sierra Wheeler, captain of the volleyball team, whose family owns Solar Flare country club and Falkner Byron, top student of academic (Mr. Bitters even sides and supports him and only him knowing what the smartest of all students are capable of doing. Just only him until he finds another one after Falkner graduates), whose family works at Microsoft Inc. all made this school a nightmare to others.

Trust me, I want to put a stop to this but if I do, then I'll lose my job and as much as I hate how this school runs, this was the only job I got. So basically, there was nothing I could do but bare with the school as it is.

Here I am heading to the main office of the school on the first week of October. Just like always when I come into the school, students are mistreating others. Honestly, what gave Mr. Bitters the right to allow students to behave this way? If I was made principal, I would surely take action. I would have run this school completely differently than how he does it. I guess I'll have to wait until he retires which will be a long time.

"Good morning E.D." Mrs. Spano greeted me when I came into the office. At least she along with the rest of the faculty is on my side disliking Mr. Bitters and his system.

"Good morning Lisa." I smiled. "What's new?"

"Well, we have new students who moved from Alaska, the Cullens." Mrs. Spano said and looked at her computer reading off. "You have five of them in your class; four seniors and a junior."

"But my class is for seniors only." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well this student is a grade ahead of his class since he excels at their level and they thought he should be challenge." Mrs. Spano said. Wow, I hope this guy isn't like Falkner. Not only is he mentally superior to others, he only shows up to my class once or twice every two weeks and when I report him to Mr. Bitters, he said that since Falkner is an advanced student and top of his class, he may choose to attend class or not. I can't believe I work for this guy.

"Anyway, I already added them into your list and they're in your mailbox." Mrs. Spano said.

"Okay, thanks Lisa." I said and then went over to my mailbox and grabbed the folder. I'll look over it when I get to my classroom. I have so much to do and papers to grade and such.

I walked into my classroom and went to my desk where I set down my things and turned on my computer. Soon, my classroom was slowly filling up as school was about to start. As they did, I heard many students are whispering about these Cullens. Although I couldn't hear clearly, I know that they most of them are dazzled about the Cullens while the rest are degrading them. Doesn't surprise me since new kids are to be treated below them from what I heard unless they 'magically' get accepted by those superior her at this school.

I sighed and went over my notes to prepare until my classroom went silent. I was about to wonder what was going on until,

"Hey, I'm Lucas and this is Jalen. This is Language and Composition for English right?" I looked up to see two boys standing in front of my desk. Wow, I see what everyone's talking about the new students being dazzling. These boys are so handsome even if they have pale skin and judging from the clothes, I'm guessing their family must be loaded.

"Why yes, this is it. I'm Mrs. Pennington." I said giving them a smile as they handed me their sign in slips. I signed the one for the boy named Lucas Stone and he's the junior I was told about. He sounds like a nice guy. I then was about to sign the other boy's slip until I paused at the name.

 **Jalen Kaiser Long**

What? That couldn't be. I looked up and I almost let out a gasp. Next to Lucas who has spiky brown hair and wearing his clothes to make him look like a teen model was a guy with wavy dark hair where his adorable looks makes him look like one of those surfer guys in the movies but I am definitely positive when I recognize him, Jalen.

Jalen was my foster brother I grew up with in that horrible foster home. I lived with them after my mother died giving birth to me. My father was an abusive man which was why my mother ran away from him. I never liked that place; my foster parents never treated me right and would beat me for misbehaving and my foster siblings were not pleasant either. They always pick on me. No one likes me except for Jalen.

Everyone picks on Jalen just as they pick on me. Jalen lost his parents when he was four at a banquet by muggers who killed them. Jalen's family owns Long Corporation, the best gaming company there is. I don't understand why they pick on Jalen. He's a nice guy especially when he was the one taking care of me, like a sister. I loved Jalen like a brother and I refused to be away from him which was why we agreed to find a family that will adopt us both.

That was until my foster dad was drunk one night and woke me up and I saw that he was about to rape me until Jalen came in and saved me. Unfortunately, my foster believed that Jalen was the one who raped me and beat my foster dad for silence and called the police. I was traumatized at that time to help and by the time I came through to myself, Jalen ran away from the cops and has been on the run since then. Although the judge ruled in favor of my foster parents due to Jalen's absence, I was escorted out of my foster parent's home into another one for safety when I told them what really happened. I was adopted by another family a few months after, but I never saw Jalen again.

Now he's here after what has been like twenty years. But Jalen however didn't react on my reaction; he doesn't recognize me.

Of course he wouldn't; it's been twenty years since you last saw each other. I thought. Things changed. I quickly recovered and signed Jalen's slip and handed back to him along with Lucas's.

"Um yeah, go ahead and find a seat and I'll run over the syllabus for you guys in a minute and show you the work for you to do to catch up with the class." I said and watch those two took a seat in the back.

I can't believe that Jalen's in my class and by the looks of it, he must have found a family to be with. That's make me happy to see that he's found a family who loves and takes care of him. But why is he attending school though? High school. I mean he looks like he's about eighteen but he's ten years older than that. Well, he has been on the run and never completed his education on time so I guess that could be a reason but he could've just done his GED. I'm just so curious.

Elena, I know you have billions of questions but you have a class to teach. I thought as the warning bell rang saying class is about to begin. That's right, I have teaching to do.

I quickly read over the syllabus for Jalen and Lucas and explained to them what they have to do to catch up in this class just as school began. I started off with what our schedule is going to be for this week and what we will be covering and then asked everyone minus Jalen and Lucas to hand over their homework assignment they were supposed to do over the weekend.

"Okay now that that's out of the way," I said setting down the stack of papers on my desk. "Time for our daily warm-up." Everyone pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing. "Every week we start our class with a poetry free write." I explained to Jalen and Lucas. "It's just so I know how much everyone has learned so far. For you two, I like to see where your writing skills are at. You may write about anything, as long as they're appropriate." I said with a laugh. At that moment, Jalen straightened up looking at me. Does he actually remember me now? I guess not since he shrugged and started writing in his paper.

I don't blame Jalen for not recognizing me. I didn't recognize him at first when I saw him. He's changed and so did I. Not only did I grow up, I wore glasses now thus now masking a small part of my face. I want to tell Jalen that it's me but something's telling me that if I do that, I might startle him or maybe, I would be sad if it were true, Jalen might not remember me at all. I have to do something to get Jalen to remember me so that not only my husband will clear Jalen's name for the crime he was framed for, but so that I can have Jalen back in my life. I just need to figure out how though.

Soon everyone passed their papers down and I started the lesson for the rest of the class. The bell rang after an hour had passed signaling for the next class. I had a free period which gives me time to look at everyone's poems. I read everyone's paper until I came to the last one, Jalen's.

 **My Only Love**

 _Just to say I love you_

 _Never seems enough._

 _I've said it so many times_

 _I am afraid you won't understand_

 _What I really mean when I say it._

 _How can so much feeling,_

 _So much adoration possibly fit into_

 _Those three little words._

 _But until I find some other_

 _Way of saying what I felt, them_

" _I love you" will have to do._

 _So no matter how many times I say it,_

 _Never take it lightly, for you are my life,_

 _And my only love._

 _I love you now more_

 _Than ever before._

I was really touched of Jalen's poem. He must have met someone during his time and he sounds like he loves her. I wonder what Jalen has been doing during these last years. I guess I'll find out once I get Jalen to remember me.

My next few classes went on. My third period class was with Bryce Summers. He's such a nice boy. Why must others pick on him? So he was homeschooled, that doesn't mean he knows nothing about life. When Bryce came into my classroom though, he was completely dazed. I know that look anywhere; he met a girl and he's starting to have feelings for her. Maybe it's one of the new students.

My next two classes have the other new students; two of them are twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale (Rosalie is like beyond beautiful than average and Jasper looks like he's uncomfortable) and in my other class is Emmett Cullen, who's big as Mitch and would be intimidating to, if he wasn't smiling. Just like Jalen and Lucas, they are all beautiful with pale skin. Are they even related?

I looked at my clock from my computer in my now empty classroom to see that its ten minutes passed lunch time and I should grab something to eat. I left my classroom and walk my way to the cafeteria where everyone is at.

I looked at what the students I know are doing as I made my way to the line to get my food. I see Bryce sitting with Amber Sharp and Colton Dunbar who those two sitting very close together. I'm surprise how Colton, a jock isn't like the others but that's great. At least he and Amber aren't mean to others. Amber is another one of the top students next to Falkner who's _shows up._ I saw that Bryce wasn't paying attention to what Colton and Amber are saying because he's staring at somewhere, or someone. I looked where his eyes are at and I believe that they are on this girl, talking with some students she's sitting with, who I never seen before. She was extremely beautiful as the Cullens except that her skin isn't pale. She has long brunette straight hair with curly waves; she looks like Kylie Jenner's twin in her teens. Are all the Cullens beautiful?

I was interrupted when it was my turn to get my food which is grilled cheese and tomato soup. I paid for my lunch and started making my way out of the cafeteria. As I walked, I hear everyone talking about the Cullens and most of them are not at are pleasant. They're all stereotype comments about what they are supposed to be based on how they look or those about how they get attention so quickly or being so perfect. Why is this school so negative?

"Oh hey, Mrs. Pennington," That was Lucas's voice and I turned to see him at a table with Jalen, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett and with them are four other students I never met. Okay, are they related or adoptive? I mean they look similar with the pale skin and beauty but they all can't be related. Next to Lucas was a girl who is almost as beautiful as Rosalie who could be a movie star with long jet black hair. The girl sitting next to Jasper looks like a pixie judging by the hair. Sitting together is a boy with bronze hair with an appearance making him look like a god and a beautiful girl with brown hair. Wow.

"Oh hi everyone, how are you all doing today?" I asked giving them a smile.

"Great." Lucas said.

"We're doing alright." The beautiful brown hair girl replied.

"We're just getting use to this place." Jasper said.

"We're doing our best to adjust." The black hair girl said.

"Are you all enjoying this school?" I asked.

"You mean this school or the people here trying to talk trash about us?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if any of these 'top people' are giving you a hard time." I sighed.

"Not to be rude but how come you or any of the teachers aren't doing a thing to stop this?" The bronze hair boy asked me kindly. Wow he's very handsome. Snap out of it E.D.! You're married for Christ sakes!

"Any complaints students have must be reported to the principal." I sighed again.

"What's the big deal with the principal?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say Mr. Bitters is the one that calls the shots around here." I said leaving the Cullens in confusion. I'm sure they will see soon. "My advice for you guys is to try your best to stay out of trouble, especially with the students around you."

"We'll keep an eye out." The bronze hair boy said.

"You don't have to worry about us Mrs. Pennington." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, 'let's just say' we all have extra senses to when there's trouble." The pixie girl said tapping her head as I chuckled.

"Besides, they should think twice before trying to mess with us." Emmett grinned flexing his muscles causing Jasper and Rosalie to hit his head. "OW!" Emmett cried causing me to giggle. I'm starting to like these people. At least I know they're nice.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you all later. Enjoy the rest of your day." I was about to walk away when I stopped. "Oh, Jalen," I turned to him with a smile. "I love the poem you wrote in class. That was very sweet."

"Oh thanks." Jalen said giving me smile, the smile he always gave me when we were little. I missed that so much but not as much as I miss Jalen.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I can tell you do the way you wrote it out with such meaning." I said.

"Yeah but she doesn't go to this school." Jalen said.

"I'm sure she would love to hear it when I give it back to you tomorrow in class." I said.

"Um, sure, that would be great." Jalen said and I smiled to him before I walked away. That was the first time I talked to Jalen after so long. I just wish he remembers me.

The rest of the day of school went by as everyone talks about the Cullens. I learned from my fellow teachers that the other students I met are Edward (the bronze hair boy) who is Emmett's younger brother, Alice (the pixie girl) who is ten months younger than her bother Edward, Krystal Diamond (the black hair girl) is Mrs. Cullen's niece, Bella Swan (the beautiful brunette) is Lucas's cousin and the Kylie lookalike is Jalen's step sister Lucina Long. Such a big family.

After school, I drove home where the house was empty. Asher doesn't get home until six which gives me time to make dinner. After taking a shower, I spent half an hour making lasagna where I soon put it in the oven for it to cook. While it did that, I went up to the fire place where all the photos are placed.

There was one of me and Asher on our wedding. It was definitely the happiest moment of my life. Then there was another photo of me at my graduation from UW and many photos of me and my family that adopted me and then one of my friends. Then I found the photo that meant a lot to me. It was the photo of me and Jalen when we were kids. That photo was taken on a beautiful day at the park. Jalen and I sure looked happy together. We would've been happier together if Jalen just stayed and waited when the cops took him until questioning. Why must my previous foster father ruin everything?

Jalen, you don't know how much I miss you. I just wish you knew it was me teaching at that school. I couldn't help myself when I felt a tear roll down my cheek. When I imagined me and Jalen to be reunited, this was not how I vision it. Why?

I didn't know how long I've been standing here until I heard my husband come in.

"Elena?" He called. Asher was the only one who prefers to call me by that name which I'm okay with.

"I'm in here." I said. I heard Asher come in the room I'm in until he saw me.

"Hey," Asher said wrapping his arm around me adding a kiss. Gosh, I love being in my husband's arms. They feel so right in so many ways.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"I'm not surprised to see you here," Asher said. "And I don't blame you for missing that guy." I'm glad to have Asher; he understands me and knows how much Jalen means to me. That's why he spends his time finding Jalen since he believes him to be innocent. Asher doesn't have to find him anymore though.

"Don't worry; we'll find Jalen. I promise you that." Asher said.

"I saw him." I said.

"What?"

"I saw him." I said.

"Saw who?" Asher asked.

"I saw Jalen." I said.

"Really?" Asher asked in shock.

"I saw him at school." I said.

"He's teaching there?" Asher asked.

"No, he's my student." I said and there was silence between us.

"Wait what?" Asher asked.

"Jalen's my student with this family I believe he's with." I said.

"Isn't he like twenty eight? Why is he in high school?" Asher asked in confusion.

"I don't know but he never did finish his education so maybe he wanted to receive his diploma instead of his GED." I said.

"I bet the students are giving him a hard time there." Asher said.

"Well, not exactly." I said. "I mean yes, he and his family are being degraded for being new but Jalen, he doesn't look like an adult. He looks close to being a teen."

"Okay, you'll have to fill me in on his appearance later." Asher said. "Well, have you talk to Jalen? What did he say when he saw you?"

"Actually, he doesn't remember me." I said sadly. "He didn't recognize me when he came into my classroom."

"I don't blame him," Asher sighed. "It has been a long time since you last saw each other. What are you gonna do?" I took a moment until I said,

"I have to get him to remember me." I said. "If I just go out there and tell him, he might not remember me or I might startle him, but I'll try everything I can for Jalen to know who I am."

"I support you on whatever you decide." Asher said giving me a kiss. "You know I'm here for you."

"You always have since the day we met." I said looking at my husband with a smile.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 19**_

 _It was late at night and I was walking my way to the bus to take me back to campus. I just got off work. It was a slow night I'll tell ya. I was walking until I got this strange feeling that I was being followed. How right I was._

" _Hey there!" A man called me but I didn't turn around judging from that tone in his voice. He wasn't alone though._

" _Hey, wait!" Another one called and I sped up the pace as I kept on walking. I just turned a corner hoping to break a run for it until,_

" _There she is!" I try not to show the fear on face when I saw two more men appear coming towards me. I was being herded. I tried to get away but one man got in front of me._

" _Whoa, where are you going cutie?" One guy asked me excitedly._

" _Why don't you hang with us?" Another guy asked._

" _No, that's okay. I have to go." I said and try to get out of their circle but my wrist was caught preventing me from doing so. "Let me go!" I said._

" _Come on, she doesn't like it."_

" _Of course not, she likes it like this," That's when I felt around my waist._

" _Don't touch me!" I said as I elbowed the guy that hit it in the place where it shouldn't be hit. That's when more hands came in and grabbed me as I started screaming._

" _Help!"_

" _No one can you sugar." The guy said in my ear as I kept on screaming while fighting them off which was effortless as the men laugh at my attempt to free myself. No, this was like when I was a kid when my foster dad tried to rape me except that_ he's _not here to save me._

" _JALEN!"_

 _All of sudden, sirens went on as the sound of tires screeched causing all the men to let go of me and I opened my eyes that were closed to see red and blue lights on._

" _Don't let them escape!" Someone said as I looked to see the men that herded me running off followed by five or six police men. I was collecting my breath at what was happening as I watch them all disappear._

" _Are you alright?" I slowly turned around until I let out a small gasp at who I was facing. It was another police officer; he looks thin but muscular and lean with short light brown hair with spikes… and he's so handsome._

" _Y-Yes." I said shyly._

" _Don't worry; my men never fail their job with thugs like them. They'll catch them soon." He said. Oh god, that voice. It was making me shivering on the inside. "May I ask for your name?"_

" _E-Elena. Elena Margaret."_

" _Commissioner Asher Pennington at your service." He said taking my hand to shake. All of a sudden, I felt a spark that made my heart speed up like crazy. "If you don't mind, I need you to come with me so I can ask you questions about what happened back there."_

" _O-O-Okay." I said nodding my head. I actually don't wanna leave him actually._

" _Also Elena, if I may add, you have a beautiful name for beautiful woman." Asher said giving me a smile. I think I just melt into a puddle._

" _Thank you." I smiled while blushing._

" _Come with me." Asher said leading me to his cruiser and that's when I did._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And I did promise you that I find Jalen." Asher said.

"Well actually, I found him." I said causing us both to laugh.

"Whatever you do to get Jalen to remember you, make it soon because he's still on the run and if people start to notice him and find out who he really is, it could be trouble before you get the chance." Asher said.

"I was thinking of telling him when he graduates but since you're telling me now and that that's a long way until then, I guess I'll have to find another way." I said.

"I know you will. I've always believed in you." Asher said giving me another kiss.

"That means a lot Ash." I said kissing him back. "Come on, I believe dinner's ready; we're having lasagna."

"Yes, my favorite!" Asher said happily as he took off to the kitchen as I just laugh at the way he reacts to my cooking along with abandoning me like that.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's what's happening with Elena. You'll get to see more in the story from her side. Just be patience though, because I'll be very busy this week with classes and stuff. Please review.**


	32. Outtake 2

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 2 – Chapter 5 – 6**

Elena's POV

 _I was ninety nine percent sure I was dreaming yet, it felt real, too real._

 _I woke up to feel someone on top of me. The minute I opened my eyes, I tried to move but couldn't as my foster dad had me pinned down. Panic was showing all over my face at what he's gonna do to me but before he could, he completely disappeared._

" _Elena!" Jalen?_

" _Elena, help me!" Suddenly, Jalen appeared, only he was younger; the last time I saw him when we were kids._

" _Elena, help me, please!" He cried as he was being pulled back while he was reaching out to me with one hand. I wanted to run up there and save Jalen but I couldn't move, like I lost all the feeling inside of my body, I couldn't lift a finger. I couldn't cry for Jalen like I was prevented from doing so._

" _Elena. Elena!" Jalen kept calling for me as he was fading away until he was out of sight._

 _No, Jalen! I tried to call him but it was useless. That's when I heard a wicked laugh and my foster dad returned on top of me with a smirk on his face worst than when he gets drunk._

" _No one can save you now." No, NO! I thought as I screamed._

"Elena. Elena, wake up!"

I suddenly snapped my eyes opened when something shook me awake as I was gasping for breath like I just got out of deep lake staying under it for hours.

"You're okay?" Asher asked me worriedly. I looked at my clock near my night stand that it's three in the morning. I would say it was just a dream, but it was too real for it to be one.

"I'm sorry Asher." I said as Asher turned on the lamp while we both sat up on our bed.

"That nightmare again?" Asher asked.

"It's worst this time, so different than the others." I said. I've been having that nightmare for as long as I can remember, since Jalen ran away. "I'm a horrible person." I said as I started sobbing.

"Elena, why would you say that?" Asher asked as he pulled me close to him.

"I wasn't able to help Jalen back then. If I wasn't so… traumatized from what my foster dad almost did to me, Jalen would never have run away," I said. "And Jalen would've never forgotten me."

"Elena, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Jalen." Asher said. "You two were both very young; you didn't know what to do and Jalen did the only thing he could think of. It wasn't your fault."

"But –"

"No buts E." Asher said in his commissioner voice. Normally, it doesn't scare me like most officers but this time it did. "Jalen wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened, would he?"

I was silent until,

"No, but still,"

"Look, do you see Jalen blaming you for what he went through, whatever he was doing?" Asher asked.

"How should I know? He doesn't remember me." I said.

"Well that doesn't mean you're out of his life for good," Asher said. "Like you said, give him some time. Jalen will remember who you are. If there's anyone who can come through to Jalen, it's you. As long as you believe in him, there's always hope for you two to be reunited for real."

"You really think I could do it?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I always believe in you and I know you can come through with Jalen because I'm sure he needs you more than you need him." Asher said rubbing my back.

"I sure hope so." I said.

"I know so." Asher said. "Now can we please go to sleep?" He asked as I chuckled.

"Sure, Asher." I said.

"I hope you can get Jalen to remember you soon and it's not because I don't want people to accuse Jalen's new family of keeping his where about a secret being in league with him and cause trouble since I'm keeping things quiet. No offense but I'm getting tired of having you as my alarm clock." Asher said causing me to slap his chest as he chuckles and went back to sleep after he turned off the lights. I followed his lead after as I pulled the covers over me and laid my head on my pillow closing my eyes. I sure hope I can get Jalen to remember me.

* * *

A few hours later, I left for school as Asher has the day off. The minute I walked into the building, I hear students talking about Jalen and the Cullens. Some were dazzled by their beauty while most were their usual, being negative. I'm not surprise to hear them making up some rumor about them. Perhaps its Falkner's doing.

My first period was like always; just teaching my students the material. I handed everyone their poems back where I wrote my comments on how well they're doing or if they need to work on something. I smiled to Jalen when I gave his poem back. His was perfect on his writing especially on his girlfriend. That's why I wrote "She'll love it!" on it with a smiley face next to it. I hope it's getting somewhere to Jalen.

My next few classes went by in a blur. Of course I had to endure some of them that had Orion and his friends. Yep, Falkner showed up to class today everyone. Once again, it was past lunchtime and I should go grab today's special. I just walked into the cafeteria where I was in line for the food when suddenly,

"Let her go!" I turned my head when I heard Bryce's voice and I saw him getting up from his seat. I followed his angry eyes and found them on Orion who has his arm around Lucina.

"Why don't you make me Bryce? Oh that's right, I don't think you can." Orion smirked. I looked at Lucina who is very uncomfortable as she tried to get Orion's arm off of her. That's definitely harassment right there.

"Well maybe he can't but I can and I'm telling you to get your filthy hands off of my sister!" I looked to see it was Jalen as he too got up. He looks angrier than Bryce is. Oh no, that doesn't look good.

"You two don't look related." Orion said still holding Lucina.

"Step sister. Biological, non-biological, what's the difference? Now release my sister and back off!" Jalen said as he went over and grabbed Lucina where he pulled her away right out of Orion's grasp.

"You wanna start something with me?" Orion asked glaring at Jalen.

"He stood you and the others up before didn't he?" Bryce said confidently coming to Lucina's side.

"No one talks that way to me, not even by you!" Orion said walking up to Jalen as Bryce pulled Lucina away from Jalen and Orion. I don't like where this is going. It's too familiar back at the foster home. "I warned you not to fuck with me and you asked for it! She's coming with me and that's final. She's mine!" Orion may say that now but tomorrow he'll probably move on to another Cullen like Rosalie. That is if he can deal with Emmett.

"Just because you see a beautiful girl like Lucina, Orion doesn't give you the right to claim them as yours. Lucina was never even yours to begin with!" Bryce said.

"And besides, I warned _you_ not to mess with me and my family and you're here harassing my sister you dense pervert!" Jalen said and Orion threw a punch at Jalen as he dodged it to the side easily causing Orion to stumble. Orion turned around after he regained his balance and ran at Jalen for another punch as he dodged it again with his hands in his pockets.

Yep, this is too familiar. Jalen always picks a fight with someone when they pick on him. Normally, Jalen fights back ending up on top of them but to my surprise, Jalen's not doing a thing to fight back and instead he's avoiding everyone one of Orion's attacks. It was like those two are putting on a dance show together. Wow, how is Jalen doing all of that? Jalen looks as if he knows what Orion is gonna do next before Orion even reacts.

Next minute, Jalen was now back to back with Orion as he looked around back and forth where Jalen was at until he turned around facing him and tried to throw an uppercut which Jalen avoided and ducked under him when Orion tried to hit Jalen from above with his other hand. Orion turned around and swung another punch that missed Jalen's head which I don't even think Orion was even trying and Jalen dodged to the side when Orion threw another punch causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Orion got up on all fours and sniffled but I saw no tears. Footsteps were heard and Jalen looked to see Mr. Bitters coming over to him and Orion. He wouldn't. Mr. Bitters looked at Orion and then at Jalen in such disapproval with a stern face.

"Picking fights on your second day Mr. Long? In my office, right now." He said as Jalen looked at the principal in disbelief. Apparently, he would.

Did I forget to tell you all that Mr. Bitters was at the cafeteria watching the whole thing like the rest of the student body? Why doesn't that surprise me when the principal defends those that pick on others? Everyone was also not so surprised to see what Mr. Bitters did as he brushed off Orion's shoulders making sure he's 'okay.' I know I saw Orion smirked before he got up and feigned a hurt expression. His friends sure looked pleased about this.

The only people who were not okay about this beside Jalen and Lucina who is just as shocked as he is, is the Cullens and they are not at all pleased. Are they really the same people I met yesterday, all kind and happy? Because now they are all glaring at Orion and Mr. Bitters, not that I blame them but it's scary like they are ready to kill them. I'm kinda of torn of that choice.

"In my office, NOW!" Mr. Bitters demanded pointing at the exit of the cafeteria. Jalen just glared at the principal until he grabbed his bag and marched towards the exit with Mr. Bitters behind him.

The minute they were gone, everyone started talking about what happened. Orion had the biggest smirk on his face as he went to his table with his friends. What kind of child did his parents think they raised? They never knew about his behavior because Mr. Bitters states that only he report the students to their parents. What gives him and only him the right to decide what to do with students like Orion? Then again, Orion's family gives big money to the school and Mr. Bitters will side anyone with that kind of money.

I know that lunch is almost over and I haven't eaten anything yet, plus I would normally be force to sit back and do nothing but I wasn't gonna let Mr. Bitters do something unfair to Jalen, not at all! It's time I stand for something that is right and I don't care if I lose my job for once. Besides, I could go out to eat during my free period. Plus today's special didn't look so appetizing.

I started walking my way towards the exit with determination on my face. I passed by the Cullens table and I thought I heard one of them gasp but I didn't care as I out in the hallways and made it to the principal's office.

"I didn't do _anything_." That was Jalen who snapped. I don't blame him for him being upset. "Orion was the one who started all of it. _He_ attacked me!"

"And he ended up on the floor!" Mr. Bitters shouted. Okay, I'm sure Canada would've heard that guy. Plus, when does the loser makes them a winner? Well, you know what I mean. "What you did is unacceptable behavior! What do you have to say about that?" Mr. Bitters continued.

"That Orion should think twice before messing with me?" I couldn't help but giggle at Jalen's answer. Okay, enough of this Elena. You have to help Jalen.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior of yours and for that you are –" I cut off the principal when I knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Excuse me Gilbert," I said coming inside the principal's office. I swear this place makes it look like he lives here as his second home with all these accessories. Jalen turned to me when he heard me come in. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now E.D., I'm in the middle of punishing Mr. Long by suspension for harming a student." Mr. Bitters said to me and then at Jalen. Not on my watch are you gonna do a thing to Jalen.

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about." I said and I heard Jalen turn away with a short groan. "I came to tell you that you shouldn't be punishing Jalen for what Orion did." At my words, Jalen turned back to me in complete shock. "Orion was harassing Lucina and Jalen had to come at her defense. Soon Orion started the fight by attacking Jalen while Jalen avoided getting involved in the fight."

"That may be but Orion has show signs of injuries when he fell caused by Mr. Long." Mr. Bitters said. You should get your eyes checked, or better yet get a whole new personality, maybe add a heart or soul. I thought.

"I don't know what injuries you're talking about but I do know that according to the bylaws of this school, striking a student or faculty is prohibited and any student involved with physical violence must be punished." I stated. "As I recalled, Orion struck first on Jalen and continued the assault while Jalen avoided getting involved in the fight by not striking back."

"Then Mr. Long should still be punished for being part of the fight!" Mr. Bitters shouted.

"So Orion shouldn't be punished for harassment and violence?" I said as my eyes started to flare up. If there's one thing Asher taught me since I've met him, that is to never let someone walk over you which was what I needed to be a good teacher, not that I'm a strict one. I'm the kind that shouldn't be underestimated. "I don't know what you were doing when you were there _the whole time watching_ but I believe Orion should be the one being punished and **not** Jalen. Now I understand that all reports must be inform to you as you stated and you decide whether or not to take actions but I can still call _him_ here to sort it out. You don't want that to happen do you?" I said to Mr. Bitters as he knows that I'm talking about my husband. The principal just stared at me but I can see that he knows not to mess with my husband since Asher is capable of what he holds in his position the right way.

"Jalen will not be punished for something he didn't do and instead you will punish Orion." I said clearly.

"Very well, I will speak to Orion." Mr. Bitters said. I doubt it. "Mr. Long, you are not punished but if this happens again, I will not be stopped to punish you. Are we clear?"

"Whatever." Jalen scoffed as he rolls his eyes.

"Then get out of my sight." With that, Jalen grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder and left the office without another word.

"I'm also giving you a warning E.D.," Mr. Bitters said to me. I should've known. "You step out of bounds that are not in your position to speak of again, you will be released."

"You may have the power but that doesn't give you the right to abuse it on your position especially on my students." I said. "I care about _all_ of them as do the rest of the faculty more than you ever had, Gilbert. I know you were once the big man at your high school but that doesn't mean you can relive it and influence other students that way from where you came from. You keep this up and one day Karma will rise and bite you where it hurts."

"Are you threatening me?!" Mr. Bitters said angrily at me.

"If it means costing my job to do what is right for this school and to protect the people I care about, then yes, I may be threatening you. But it's not just me you have to worry about because I'm sure the Cullens feel the same way after what you almost did." I said and left the office without another word to him. Wow, that was… amazing. That was the first time I or any of the faculty has ever stood up to the principal.

I just got out of the principal's office just to see Jalen punch a locker very hard. I'm sure he might have left a dent on it. I'm not surprised to see Jalen acting like this. He sure is upset.

"Jalen," I said walking up to him and Jalen turned to see me. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No I am not! I am so beyond pissed! Argh," Jalen said grabbing his hair in frustration. I was actually scared on what to do. Should I go up and comfort him? No, I might upset him even more. Suddenly, what surprised me was when Jalen took a deep breath as he let go of his hair and turned to me with an apologetic look while saying, "But… thanks."

"Don't mention it," I said with a warming smile. "And I'm sorry for happened back there."

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Jalen asked in disbelief about the principal. "Why did _I_ get in trouble when Orion was the one who started it?"

"Mr. Bitters is a bit… bias to his students." I explained with a sigh. "As you saw the students here, the principal favors those like jocks, cheerleaders and the most highest academic student and also only supports the things that do matter like football, boys basketball and other certain activities."

"And I'm guessing that Orion is the teacher's pet?" Jalen asked.

"Orion's family owns the international and his family give a 'generous' donation to the school every year." I said. "That's why you got the blame from the principal. He's very greedy when it involves money for the school and only funds it to 'important things' at this school and as you saw in his office, he uses most of it for himself."

"And you guys can't do a thing to stop this?" Jalen asked.

"As I said before, Mr. Bitters calls the shots as he states. Any faculty that tries to go against him will lose their job. He pretty much has the power over us." I said sadly.

"I should've known," Jalen said looking away. "The people here just treat others like low lives just because we're below them. They show no respect for others except for those who do."

"You must've had a bad experience with something like this." I said.

"You have no idea." Jalen said as he was still not facing me.

Oh Jalen, what happened to you? Where did you go throughout your life? What did you do before you were with the Cullens? Have people been mistreating you like at the foster home we once lived in? Were you alone all these years? Were you so lost in your life that that was the reason why you don't remember me? I just wish I could help you like you have for me.

"Jalen, do you want me to escort you to your class?" I asked. Jalen didn't say anything. I don't think he heard me since he was so lost in his thought.

"Jalen, are you there?" I asked.

"Huh, what?" Jalen said as he somehow came back to reality.

"I was asking if you'd like me to escort you to your next class since the principal didn't give you a pass." I said.

"Um, yeah sure." Jalen said and that's what I did as I walked with Jalen to his next class which is gym. It wasn't long until we arrived outside the gymnasium and I stuck my head inside to notify the teacher who was closest to the door, of Jalen's arrival.

"Your teacher has been informed. You're okay now." I said to Jalen.

"Thanks." Jalen said.

"You take care of yourself now and try to stay out of trouble." I said as I placed my hand on Jalen's shoulder and gave him a warming smile seeing his gold eyes. I remember that he once had grey eyes. He must be wearing contacts.

"I'll try my best." Jalen said. I let go of Jalen and turned around going the opposite direction of Jalen's class. As soon as I turned a corner, I started going outside to buy myself lunch.

Jalen, you were always there for me where I was a kid. You treated me like a sister. You were right by my side when I needed you. You always put a smile on my face. I felt safe when I'm with you. You made my life feel complete. You were the one who took care of me. Now, after all that, it is my turn to be here for you. I will help you Jalen to get back on your feet. I will help you complete your education for you to have a bright future. … And I will definitely in time get you to remember who I am.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy last week on the final school days with finals and such but now I'm free and ready to update more on this story with inspiration that just popped into mind apart from the official guide for the After Breaking Dawn series. Please review.**


	33. Outtake 3

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 – Chapter 8 – 9**

Elena's POV

It's the middle of October on a Wednesday. Things have settled about the Cullens, in a way. Other than that, the school is the same as it always been. Jalen is starting to warm up to me. That doesn't mean he remembers me but at least we're getting somewhere like one morning the day after Jalen got sent to the principal's office Jalen comes up to me in class before school starts. I was curious until he pulled out a folded paper.

"Um, here." Jalen said handing it the card to me. I opened it and what I read made me burst into happiness.

 _Thank you for yesterday._

 _I am forever grateful for it._

"Thank you Jalen. That's so sweet of you. I love it!" I said to him with a big smile.

"Um, yeah, don't mention it." Jalen said and then took his seat next to Lucas. It may not look much but it's a good start. I hope to keep it up.

During my time when I'm not teaching like going to the bathroom or stopping by to visit one of the staff about something, I catch Orion coming to Lucina's classroom after class. It seems as if he has memorized Lucina's schedule. I don't get why he's positive about Lucina being the one for him. It's obvious that she's not interested in him not after what Orion did to Jalen. Luckily for Lucina, Jalen and the Cullens are always by Lucina's side and Orion fails to get near her. From what I'm hearing, the Cullens are in all of Lucina's class as T.A.s. That's good. At least Orion won't do a thing to her with the Cullens around. That reminds me how Asher was always by my side since we first met.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **After the last flashback**_

 _I spent the next hour at the police station being questioned about what happened from the event with those psychos. After that was done, Asher and his officers put those men that tried to rape me behind bars._

" _Do you need a ride home?" Asher asked me when we were done._

" _Um, I guess so." I said sadly looking down. I may be glad that it's all over, but I'm sad to say goodbye to Asher. I mean, how am I gonna see him again, get in trouble with law so that only he can show up?_

" _Elena, if you're not doing anything right now, may I take you out for coffee?" Asher asked. That question took me by surprise._

" _Um no, I mean," I struggled on the words to say until my throat and said, "Yes, you may." Asher smiled as he took me in his cruiser and drove us to Starbucks. There was no one apart from the employee who gave us our orders as we found a table and sat down._

" _So Elena, tell me about yourself." Asher said._

" _Well, I just started my first year in UW but I'm actually a sophomore." I started nervously as I took a sip of my coffee._

" _What are you studying there?" Asher asked as he took his sip._

" _I'm-I'm studying English so that I could become a teacher." I said. Why does this guy have so much effect on me?_

" _That sounds great of you." Asher smiled causing me to blush._

" _Um, so what about you?" I asked._

" _I've been in the police department for five years now." Asher said._

" _Aren't you uh, a little young to be commissioner?" I asked causing Asher to chuckle as I blush in embarrassment._

" _I wouldn't call being twenty four young." He said. "Yeah I may be but I work hard and with my father as the previous commissioner, I have good references." Asher smiled. "It's only been a year since I became the commissioner."_

" _That's amazing." I said._

" _You know Elena it's not safe for you to out in the streets at night, especially with those low life idiots." Asher said._

" _I know but my car is in the shop and I was on my way to take the bus," I said until Asher cut me off._

" _I won't have any of that." He said. "Allow me to be your chauffeur until your car is fixed."_

" _W-What?" I said in complete shock. I mean not that I don't want it but still. "B-But why?"_

 _Asher looked down at his coffee until he shyly looked at me. "I just feel like… I want to be there for you. I know we just met Elena but… I like you, from the moment I saved you back there and I feel like I should be by your side when you need me."_

 _I couldn't help but let the tears leak out of me. Not only does Asher says that he likes me, but he wants to be with me, protecting me when I need him, just like Jalen. Just that, made me misses him so much._

" _Elena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" Asher said in panic._

" _No," I said shaking my head. "It's just that, you remind me of Jalen." I said as I started crying with my hands over my face._

" _Who's Jalen?" Asher asked as he came to sit closer to me._

" _He's my foster brother." I sobbed. "We grew up together in a foster home when we were kids. He was the only one who cared about me while our foster family mistreats us."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that." Asher said wrapping his arm around me. At his touch, I felt more calm and safe in Asher's embrace. I actually don't want to leave this position. "What happened to him?"_

" _He ran away from the cops because of what our foster dad did to me." I answered._

" _Wait a minute, what's his name again, full name?" Asher asked._

" _Jalen Kaiser Long, why?" I asked._

" _Because he's on the most wanted list for attempting rape on I believe to be it's you and beat your foster dad for silence." Asher explained as he had that look of realization._

" _He didn't do it." I said._

" _Whoa there, I didn't say he did." Asher said. "I believe you. Besides, no offence but he doesn't look that smart to attempt rape."_

" _You believe me?" I asked hopefully._

" _Of course," Asher said. "I can see it through you Elena. We've been looking for the guy for years not to put him behind bars since he failed to show up at court, we need to hear his side so we can take measures on who the real guilty party is. And since you're telling me that Jalen is innocent, all I need to do is find Jalen."_

" _You would do that?" I asked._

" _I would do anything for you Elena." Asher said placing his hand on my face where I nearly faint at his touch. "I will help you find Jalen so that you two can see each other again. I want you to be happy."_

 _I couldn't help with more tears, happy tears. "I like you Asher."_

 _Asher smiled and suddenly his face pushed away the space between us and slowly his lips met mine._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I was interrupted when the bell rang for lunch and my class started leaving to join everyone else in the cafeteria. A few minutes later, I left my classroom to grab lunch. The moment I stepped into the cafeteria, I saw something really amazing. Lucina turned around to see Bryce standing behind her with a red rose in his hand. He came to Lucina's side getting down on his knee as he took his free hand in Lucina's without taking his eyes off of her.

"Lucina," He said, a little nervous.

"Y-Yes, Bryce?" Lucina said.

"Would you do the honor of going on a date with me, this Saturday?" Bryce asked her.

"Yes, I'd love to." Lucina said. Bryce smiled big as he gave Lucina the rose. Oh my gosh, that is so sweet and so adorable on how Bryce asked Lucina out on a date!

As soon as Lucina have the rose in her hand, Colton came in and attack Bryce with a hug when he got up as in giving him his congrats. Amber joined them as she happily hugged Bryce as well for what has happened leaving Lucina speechless. I saw the Cullens who were watching it were smiling, well, except Jalen who looked like he regrets something and I gave a laugh when I know why. There was one person who is not at all please. Orion looked like he's about to flip a table. I remember I passed by Orion after second period to see him being dragged by the ear by the office woman because Orion's teddy bear had a recording that called the office woman an uptight bitch. That was funny.

As Lucina's friends celebrated on Lucina's upcoming date with Bryce, Alice came in and dragged Lucina to where the Cullens are sitting from her chair. That surprised me; where does a girl that small gets her strengths?

I just grab a tray of today's pasta and I decided to make a quick visit at the Cullen's table where I just see Alice smack Emmett in the head as everyone else laughs.

"Hello everyone," The Cullens turned to see me walking up to them.

"Hey Mrs. Pennington," They all said.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I asked with a smile. "I'm sure you're excited about Lucina's date with Bryce."

"I think excitement is an understatement to _some_ people." Rosalie said and I see Alice sticking her tongue at Rosalie.

"Besides, not _everyone_ is that excited about it." Lucas said smirking at Jalen as he gave Lucas an annoyed look. Of course Jalen would act like that.

"Oh Jalen, you don't have to worry about Bryce. He's a great guy and quite the charmer the way he makes girls fall for him except for the top girls here." I said with a laugh. "Just be happy for your sister."

Jalen sighed as he said, "Yeah okay."

"Well I should get going. I have so much to do for this afternoon and I'm hungry." I said as the Cullens all chuckled. Speaking of which, don't the Cullens ever eat? Their trays barely have any food that is untouched. Oh well. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Mrs. Pennington." They all said and I walked away from them but stopped after three steps when I remembered something.

"Oh, and Jalen," I turned around to see Jalen looking up as I said, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, um, thanks." Jalen said in total surprise. I smiled and left the cafeteria. I may have shocked him but I could never forget Jalen's birthday. It was just another thing I'm doing to get him to remember me. I hope he will. I made my way to my classroom and sat down on my desk where I started eating my lunch. As I did, I stare at the card Jalen gave me admiring it for his kindness, like he always has when he was a kid.

* * *

"Elena, are you ready?" Asher asked knocking on the door.

"I'm almost ready." I said giving myself one last look of the makeup I put on with my hair straightened out. Once that was done, I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the bathroom. The moment I did, I watch Asher's dumbstruck expression at me as I examined his wearing of black slacks all dressed in that dark blue dress shirt.

"You are killing me woman." Asher said as he places his arms around my waist as I giggled at his reaction of me wearing a little black dress. "I feel like skipping our dinner and go straight to dessert."

"As much I want to have that, we have all the time we need on this evening." I said.

"Fine but if you pull any stunt, I'm straight on taking you home and straight to bed." Asher said as we walked out of our house and into Asher's car. It's Saturday and tonight, I am celebrating my fifth year wedding anniversary with my husband. It feels like it was just yesterday that Asher and I got married. I just wish Jalen was there on that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 21**_

" _There we go," Misty said when she finishes my makeup. "You look beautiful." I slowly looked at myself in the mirror. I was amazed at the work my friends and sister did for me putting on my makeup of eye-shadow and lip gloss as I wore a moonlight wedding dress._

" _Wow, you guys are the best." I said in amazement._

" _Of course we are." My sister Iris said._

" _Now all that's left is to grab your tiara before we put on the veil. BRB!" Pearl said and the three of them left leaving me all alone._

 _I just can't believe Asher and I are getting married. I'm still in my final year in college where I will graduate in the spring. I know it all seems fast to you all but I love Asher and there's nothing I want more than to be with him forever together for the rest of our lives. I just wish Jalen was here. He was the only one that didn't get invited because I still have no idea where he is. Asher and his police force are still looking for him and nothing but he hasn't given up. I know I should be happy to have Asher in my life but it still feels incomplete. The only thing I want in my life apart from Asher is Jalen. He's one of the two important men in my world. Just thinking about him makes me sad and it's a good thing my mascara is waterproof because a tear came out of my eye._

 _Jalen, I just wish you were here. You don't know how much I miss you._

" _Elena." I jumped and looked around but saw no one but myself in the room. I must be going crazy because I thought I heard Jalen's voice._

" _Elena."_

" _Jalen?" I looked around but still saw no sign of him._

" _Elena, don't be sad please, not on your wedding day." Jalen said._

" _But I want you here Jalen." I said sounding crazy that I'm talking to no one._

" _I know, but I'm always here for you Elena, no matter what." Jalen said._

" _You promise?" I asked._

" _I promise as long as you promise to be happy. Please, for me?" Jalen said._

" _I promise." I said._

" _I love you Elena. Remember, I will always be there for you." Jalen said and somehow, I felt like I was now the only one in the room._

" _Elena," I looked up when the door opened to see my sister and my friends came back. "We're back and here it is." Iris said holding out the tiara in her hands. It was soon placed on my head adding the veil._

" _You look beautiful girl." Misty said._

" _Alright, it's time." Pearl said as I stood up with the bouquet given to me and took a deep breath. This is it. I thought before I walked out the door to be walked down the altar to be with my soon to be husband._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Asher arrived at the parking lot of Sky City restaurant. It's been a long time since we've last came here.

"Welcome to Sky City. I'm your hostess Daisy." She greeted us with a smile when Asher and I came inside.

"Hello, a reservation under Pennington." Asher said.

"Yes," Daisy said looking at her list. "Your table is right this way." She said as led us to our table. "Your waiter will be right with you shortly." She left afterwards as Asher and I looked at our menus.

"You really shouldn't have gone through all of this. It's too much." I said.

"Nothing is too much to celebrate the day I married the woman I love." Asher said.

"And who would that be?" I asked playfully.

"Let's see; she happens to be the most beautiful woman who is a great teacher sitting across from me." Asher smiled.

"Aw Ash," I said with a blush and soon the waiter came to take our order. A few minutes later after talking about how school has been along with Jalen and the Cullens, our food came. Just when we were almost done with our dinner, I saw something or someone that has my full attention.

"What is it?" Asher asked.

"Turn around." I whispered to him excitedly. Asher did so to see Bryce sitting at a private booth with Lucina.

"Are those you're students?" Asher whispered.

"Yes, that's Bryce, the one I was telling you about and that's Lucina, Jalen's step sister." I said.

"Wow, I don't see why others pick on that boy. He looks like a nice guy, a good looking one too." Asher said. "And damn you weren't kidding about the Cullens being beautiful." He said looking at me after we saw those two being given a slice of chocolate cake. Those two are so cute together.

"You should've met Rosalie, she's beautiful beyond normal." I said. "I heard Bryce was taking Lucina out on a date but I had no idea he would take her here."

"I guess great minds think alike." Asher teased as I chuckled and turned back to see Bryce and Lucina's date but I stopped when I saw that they were joined by _them._

"Oh no," I said.

"What's wrong?" Asher asked as he turned around to see Bryce and Lucina being joined by Orion and his friends. "Oh no, not that kid." He said. Asher knows about the trouble of the school and Orion and his friends and he is not at all pleased. He stepped up one time but I guess that wasn't enough. "What's he doing here? I think a better question is what are they doing to those two?"

"I'm taking a guess remembering that Orion was upset how Bryce asked Lucina out during lunch and I think he's found the opportunity to ruin Bryce's date." I said as I just saw Orion grabbed Bryce by the chest out of his seat and got him facing Orion and his friends as he still held on to him.

"Bryce!" Lucina cried as Orion punched Bryce in the stomach causing him to double over. Then Bryce got lifted a few inches off the ground by Orion.

"We gotta help him!" I said.

"I got this." Asher said as he got up just when Mitch grabbed the chocolate cake and Bryce closed his eyes.

"No!" Lucina cried.

Asher was just about to intervene when someone rushed past him causing Asher to cowardly fall on his ass to the floor and I can understand why. Even I was freaked out about him. The guy who just came in was huge and has russet skin, muscular body, short black hair and is extremely hot and he just came up to stop Mitch from shoving the cake on Bryce and instead landing on Orion causing him to let go of Bryce. Bryce opened his eyes to see what was going on until he saw the huge guy and fell to his seat as his eyes widened.

"Get, away from them!" The big guy growled causing Orion's friends even Mitch to back away in fear.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Orion asked. I don't think Orion should've said that because the big guy grabbed Orion by the neck and lifted him up.

"He happens to be my boyfriend who doesn't like it when you rudely interrupt my cousin when she's on a date." I turned to see a girl with bronze hair in curls walking over to Bryce facing Orion and the others very unhappily. I did a double take on that girl thinking she was Edward. I mean she has the same hair color and actually looks a lot like him

"Cousin?!" Ariel said in dumbstruck as she looked at her and Lucina, who looks relieve. It looks like Lucina knows those two.

"That's right, now I suggest you leave these two alone or else I'll call a relative of mine who happens to be the chief of police. Trust me, he has a gun and he's more than happy to shoot you all for harassing his family member and her date." The bronze hair girl said to them.

"Now get out of here before I get very angry!" The big guy said angrily as he continues to glare at Orion who is struggling to breathe from this guy's grip while his whole body started shaking.

"If that's not him being angry, I hate to see what happens when he gets extremely pissed." Asher said as he got back into seat. "I swear that guy could make a run for my job." I know. That guy does know how bad anabolic steroids are, right?

"What's going on here?" The owner of the restaurant said as he came to Bryce and Lucina in shock.

"These people here were harassing my cousin and her date." The bronze hair girl said to the owner as the big guy puts down Orion roughly. "They were about to dump food on this poor guy." She said pointing to Bryce.

"Bryce, is this true?" The owner asked Bryce and he weakly nodded his head as Lucina did the same more confidently.

"That's it Orion; you, your friends and your families are out of here and to never come back!" The owner yelled at Orion and his friends.

"Did you forget who I am?" Orion asked the owner.

"I don't give a crap that your family owns the internationals or whatever the hell all of you guys own! You've all caused enough disruptions to this place for too long. I'm not having you all caused problems here by being disrespectful to my employees and customers! Now get out of here at once! I don't ever wanna see your faces again!" The owner yelled.

"You will once I sue this restaurant." Orion said.

"I don't think so because my family will hire our lawyer to back this place up and I'm sure that you'll be the ones in trouble." The bronze hair girl said to Orion.

"We'll see about that." Orion said as security came and escorted him and his friends with the owner behind them.

"I think we should leave." Asher said feeling weirded out.

"Yeah we should." I said as we both got up and paid the check.

"Okay, that was scary as hell." Asher said as he was driving us home.

"I'll say." I said. "I hope that boy is as old as he looks because if he's young, then I hate to see what he's like if he's older."

"So that's another one of the Cullens?" Asher asked.

"She called Lucina her cousin but I've never seen her at school before." I said. I would've known that. I was never told about her.

"Maybe she's homeschooled." Asher shrugged.

"I guess. So what now?" I asked as we arrived at our home.

"Well," Asher said as we got out of the car and went inside. "I noticed that we didn't have dessert yet." He said giving me that look as I caught on.

"Well then," I said as started climbing up the stairs. "Are you coming?" I asked giving my husband a wink. Without warning, he came up and threw me over his shoulders.

"I'm ripping that dress up!" Asher said as I giggled while he runs to our room and threw me on our bed where our love is ready to take off.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. Let me explain that I originally didn't plan to write some outtakes but now I do. I'll update a lot faster next time. Please review.**


	34. Outtake 4

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 4 – Chapter 13 & 14**

Elena's POV

It's Friday of December, the last day of school before winter break. The only thing that matters in this school to everyone is for today to be over with so that they can enjoy the holidays too. I'm actually with them. I can't wait to spend the holidays with Asher. I wish I could spend it with Jalen too, maybe ask him to celebrate with us but I'd rather not push it now. Jalen still hasn't figured out who I am but I'm taking my time. I know he remembers me and I know another way to get him to slowly open his memory. Besides, I'm sure Jalen will want to celebrate the holiday with the Cullens. They are his family after all. That's good he has found someone to spend the holidays with. I wonder what he did before he met the Cullens after he ran away.

The school is also excited about what's gonna happen later tonight. It's also the big basketball game against our rival South Central High. They are the toughest team in history. So far they already have a winning streak of ten wins since the start of the season. Our school's team is the only one that stood a chance even if they never won even with Orion, the star player. Maybe this year will be different since they now have Bryce and Colton. That is if the other teammates led by Orion aren't mistreating them. It's already bad enough how students that are all power mighty treat others below them but to someone who fits in their group. So Bryce has been homeschooled since the beginning and has asthma and Colton is dating brainiac Amber. What's wrong with that? Apparently, people should stick to the status quo according to Mr. Bitters. And I thought Donald Trump was bad but his lookalike actually makes him look good, well you know what I mean.

Right now, its first period and my class are just using the time to catch on any work they're missing. I am at my desk grading my students' papers hoping I could get them all done today so that I can enjoy a two week work free break. I took a peek to see how Jalen's doing and I see him and Lucas playing paper football. By one minute until class ends, the class all started packing to get ready to leave.

"Hold on everyone," I said as I pulled out a small stack of big cards I made yesterday. "Before you leave, I have a small gift for you all. Just thought I wish you all a happy holidays and an amazing winter break." I said with a smile as I passed the card assigned to each student in the room. Every year, I give my students a holiday card of Christmas greetings adding a candy cane. I always do this since I started teaching here. It's how close I am with my students. Plus, I thought this could be another way to get Jalen to remember me. Just as the bell rang, I came to Jalen and Lucas.

"Here you go boys." I said handing the last two cards to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Pennington. Have a nice holiday." Lucas said and left the classroom just as Jalen opened his card to read what it says.

"Thanks." Jalen said causing me to smile big. I'm glad he likes it. "Can I ask you something Mrs. Pennington?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Could Jalen possible know who I am? I hope so.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why are you like treating me more than just your student?" Jalen asked. Oh, right. But I think I'm getting somewhere because Jalen's noticing something of my actions.

"Well, I've grown to like you Jalen, the way you done well in this class along with the rest of your classes from what I heard from your teachers. You're not like the other students I had even for a short time of my years of teaching. I also see so much potential in you when you first came into my classroom and I believe you will do great things." I explained.

"Oh, well thank you. That's very kind of you to believe in me." Jalen said looking flattered.

"And also, you remind me of someone I know from a long time ago and I feel like I should be there for you like that person was for me." I said giving him a warming smile.

"Well, I um, hope I could do the same for you." Jalen said. "I should get going I don't want to be late for class."

"Of course," I said. "You're coming to the game tonight right?"

"Well of course I have to since its Bryce's birthday and Lucina will be there to support him so yeah." Jalen said.

"I'm glad you're warming up to Bryce. He's a great guy and Lucina is lucky to have him." I said.

"Yeah sure," Jalen said. "I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye Jalen. Have a good break and I'll see you at the game hopefully." I said as Jalen replied and walked out of the classroom. I hope Jalen will remember me after what has just happened between us.

Second period was free period and I used that time to finish grading my students' work. Some did well, some not so well, some didn't do the one thing what would have at least gave them some points; put down their name. I was soon done and there was five minutes before my next class starts so I decided to go to the bathroom. After that, I was walking down the now crowded hallways where students are hanging around or getting to their classes.

On my way, I saw Orion, with Jalen, Lucina, Bryce, Lucas and Krystal. That doesn't look good because Jalen, Lucas and Krystal stepped towards Orion with glares on their faces. I didn't catch what they said because suddenly, Lucas quickly grabbed Orion's arm, turned him around and twisted it from behind and slammed him facing against the lockers. Wow, for someone as short as Lucas, I don't think he's the guy that shouldn't be underestimated. I thought as I started walking up to them.

"Oh you really shouldn't have asked that question so I'll ask you one; you wanna asked that again in this position?" Lucas asked giving a turn on Orion's arm. Orion got out of Lucas's grip and managed to grab Lucas and pinned him to lockers. I don't think so.

"What is going on here?" I asked when Jalen stepped up to stop Orion and they all turned to see me walking up to them.

"Nothing Mrs. Pennington." Orion said he quickly let's go of Lucas as Jalen did the same with Orion.

"Oh really, it didn't look like you were about to assault Lucas?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He started it!" Orion said.

"Only because Orion was trying to flirt with Lucina." Krystal defended.

"Orion, I suggest you leave Bryce, Lucina and her family alone. I may not be able to do a thing because of Mr. Bitters' school laws as he sides with you but I can have my husband file a restraining order on you. Now you wouldn't want that to look good on you if you plan on running your family's company one day, now do you?" I said.

Orion let out a very low growl as he said, "Whatever." And then he walked away from us.

"Thanks Mrs. Pennington." Lucina said as I gave her a smile.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"How can your husband pull out the restraining orders?" Krystal asked.

"Oh he's the head of the police department." I answered.

"Your husband's a police officer?" Lucas asked me in surprised.

"Why yes, he's been on the force for ten years now." I answered with a smile just as the warning bell rang.

"Uh-oh," Krystal said.

"Crap, I'm gonna get another tardy." Bryce panicked.

"Don't worry, here," I pulled out a notepad and pen from my pocket and wrote each of them a pass. "Now you won't get in trouble." They all thank me and went off their separate ways as I made my way to my classroom. Sorry Orion and Mr. Bitters, but you're not gonna mess with Jalen and his family, not when I'm around.

* * *

"Let's go panthers!" I cheered along with everyone as we watch our boys taking the court.

It's later at night at our school gymnasium where our team is now playing against our rival school. Right now, it's near the end of the first half of the game and our team is not doing so well even with Orion making all the points and Bryce blocking most of the shots.

Orion fails to score just as the buzzer rang and I looked at the scoreboard to read forty seven to twenty eight bulldogs. Wow, South High is tougher than before. As all the teams went into the locker rooms for halftime, I heard many people complaining about this game. Most of them were on Bryce. Can you believe they are blaming him for how our school is playing? I don't get why everyone treats Bryce differently when he's a jock, not that I want him to behave like Orion. What do you expect about people who have a condition like Bryce's asthma? I just can't believe students are so influenced of sticking to the status quo. I never had any of this when I was in high school.

It was the second half and our team was now catching up to the other team with the score now sixty to sixty three. It looks like they got what they are fighting for. Near the end of the game, Bryce got knocked down to the floor (that's gotta hurt) getting a foul from the other team and Bryce was up for free throws. I saw the look on Bryce's face like he's under pressure. I can understand since everything is riding on him.

"You can do this Bryce!" I yelled. Bryce looked at the crowd to see some of us supporting him such as me, his friends, coach and his family. By the look on his face, he's starting to panic. I don't think Bryce can make it through.

Just then, Bryce looked around wildly for some reason with confusion on his face. I wonder what's up. Bryce then looked at our side of the audience and I followed his gaze to see his eyes on the Cullens who are cheering him on. They are joined by the two people Asher and I saw at Sky city who I now know them now as Renesmee, Emmett, Edward and Alice's younger sister who is homeschooled and her boyfriend Jacob Black. There was a girl next to Lucina who looks a lot like her almost like Kim Kardashian. I think that's Jalen's other step sister Tiffany I heard who is teaching kindergarten. I then saw a blonde man who looks young between early thirty or late twenties and beautiful to pose as a movie star and next to him was a woman also beautiful that looks like a Disney princess. They must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the adoptive parents. It would make sense since they look young. How are they not related yet similar?

"Come on Bryce!" Lucina cheered as she and the women waved their pompoms in the air. I look back on Bryce and saw something different about him; he is no longer feeling under pressure and instead by the look in his eyes, he was more confident and determined. That's great.

Bryce smiled as he blew a kiss to Lucina like shooting a basketball and she playfully catches it. Now that is so cute. I thought as Bryce took his spot to prepare for free throws. I saw Orion's face in disgust as Bryce. Of course he saw the thing going on between Bryce and Lucina. Have I mentioned that every time he scores, Orion looks to Lucina hoping to get his attention? Yeah, he's been trying to impress her every chance he gets but fails since Lucina's eyes were all on Bryce. Why is that guy so obsessed with that girl? He's been with dozens of beautiful girls before. What makes Lucina so special and yet why does he hate the rest of her family? Such a hypocrite.

Bryce took the ball scored the first shot and then another leaving our team down by one point and one minute to go. It was now the other team's ball and they tried to score but thankfully Bryce blocked them and the ball ended up in Colton's hands as he passes it to another student I know as Adam. He dribbles it down half way down the court until he passes it to another player as he makes it to the other side of the court with only twenty seconds left. He passes it to Orion and Orion runs up to the net and takes the shot only the Bulldogs wouldn't let it happen knowing that Orion is the key to our team as two of their players stopped Orion causing him to lose the ball falling into Adam's hands. With ten seconds left, he passes it to Colton. Colton looks around with only five seconds left until he passes it to Bryce. Bryce was completely shocked and panicked for a split second staring at the ball until to everyone's surprise, he shoots, and scores.

The buzzer rang as our school erupted in the loudest cheers ever where I saw Bryce standing there in shock at what he just did. Colton then jumped on Bryce for a hug as Adam joined them along with the rest of the team minus Orion who just stood where he was looking in shocked and in disbelief, who are actually congratulating Bryce happily. Bryce was shocked at how everyone's coming up to him differently than how he was treated especially since the cheerleaders minus Ariel Watson went up to hug and kiss Bryce.

"That was amazing of Bryce!" I heard someone said.

"Looks like I was wrong about that guy." Another one said.

"He is definitely cool enough to make that last second shot." More people were talking about Bryce and they were not at all disrespectful. Then I saw two of Bryce's teammates lifting Bryce up on their shoulders.

"Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!" It started off with his team minus Orion again, chanting and soon the whole school including myself as we all cheered for Bryce who is being worship as the hero of our game where we beat our rival school for the first time ever.

Everyone started leaving the gym and as I got down from the bleachers and made my way through the crowd to congratulate Bryce on winning the game. As soon as I found Bryce, I saw him talking to his coach and another man who I heard is the head coach of the men's basketball team in UW. He's here to recruit someone to join his team and I thought he would pick Orion but no, it's actually Bryce. That is so great for Bryce to be offered to go to UW and play with the big boys there. First Bryce earns respect from the school, he won us the game and he gets pick by the UW coach, I don't think anything could ruin this night for Bryce. I was wrong however when after both coaches left a speechless Bryce, Orion came up to him and was not at all happy. To say he was a bad sport was an understatement.

"What the fuck? That was so not cool!" I heard Orion said angrily.

"What the hell is your problem now Orion?" Bryce asked.

"My problem is that you stole my spot to get on the UW team!" Orion said. Just because you weren't picked Orion, doesn't mean you didn't make the team.

"Would you stop blaming me for how things didn't turn out the way you wanted. It's not my fault the coach wanted me instead of you the way you behaved at the game." Bryce said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah sure blame me when you stole my spot for UW, stole my moment at the game and stole Lucina from me!" Orion said. Okay since when was Lucina ever his? That boy is so blind.

"How many times do I have to get it through your thick head? Lucina was never yours and she never will be!" Bryce said. "She's my girlfriend and that's final! Get the hell over it! You don't deserve Lucina, at all! It's not my fault that Karma is finally being a bitch to you!"

At that moment, Orion snapped and threw a punch at Bryce but he quickly dodged it to the side but then Bryce's eyes widened in horror when Orion's fist made contact with Lucina's face and she started falling.

"Lucina!"

I can't believe Orion punched Lucina even though it was not intended. Either way, Bryce was furious. So furious that he launched himself at Orion. As Bryce and Orion started fighting, I heard something apart from the commotion of people witnessing the fight and I turned to see what it was.

"Edward, stop!" Bella said.

"Emmett, no!" Rosalie said.

"Jasper, it's okay!" Alice said.

"Lucas, don't do it!" Krystal said.

"Jacob, calm down!" Renesmee said.

I saw those boys being held back by the girls which I'm surprised at how strong they are restraining them, as they were all fueled with rage, like they want to kill, all which is towards Orion. I looked to see Jalen, also want to kill but is being held by Mrs. Cullen.

"Jalen, please." She said to him calmly. Wow, all the boys must really care about Lucina so much. I looked back at the fight now seeing Orion on top of Bryce until he got pulled off away from him. Bryce, with a couple of bruises on his face, got up and was about to run at Orion again only to be stopped by Colton and Adam.

"Whoa Bryce, chill out!" Colton said as Bryce tried to break free.

"Dude, you can stop now!" Adam said as I heard the ref blowing the whistle.

"What is going on here?" Coach Bush asked sounding very upset. "This is not how teammates treat each other."

"I saw it happen. Bryce attacked Orion first!" Mr. Bitters said when he came up and went to Orion's side. Oh no you don't Gilbert! I thought as I started making my way through the crowd.

"Wrong, Orion started it all; he attacked Bryce first only Bryce avoided it and instead punched Lucina!" Colton said very angrily.

"It's true; Orion was upset because Bryce won us the game and got offered the spot to UW and Orion blamed it all on Bryce. I heard it all. Bryce attacked Orion only because Orion hit Lucina." Adam said as some of people around started talking, defending Bryce. That's a first.

"Orion punched a girl?" Someone asked in shock.

"I can't believe him!"

"I didn't know he was capable of doing that."

"How could he!"

More outbursts came and none of them were pleasant to Orion.

"That's it Orion, you are done! You're out of this team!" Coach Bush yelled at him.

"You can't cut me off! My father pays for this team!" Orion said.

"Yes I can and I just did! Plus I never asked for your money and that's only because the principal accepted it without question!" Coach Bush snapped.

"Have you forgotten that Bryce started the attack?" Mr. Bitters snapped. You are so delusional Bitters.

"Have _you_ been watching the whole thing Gilbert and listen that Bryce only reacted due to provoke from Orion striking Lucina and for being a bad sport?" I said as I made my way.

"Look at what he did to Orion!" Mr. Bitters said as he shows Orion to everyone. Exactly what are we supposed to see?

"The only thing I see is what's on Bryce!" Coach Bush said pointing at Bryce's injuries."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Orion said in disbelief.

"He assaulted the star player!" Mr. Bitters snapped pointing at Bryce.

"Did Orion win the game? Did Orion get a spot in UW? I don't think he's the star player the way most people saw him play tonight." I said. "As I've heard from everyone, Bryce seems to be the new star player of the team."

"You're making a big mistake cutting Orion off the team. That'll cost you the championship!" Mr. Bitters said to Coach Bush.

"I don't give a damn that we will win or lose this championship!" Coach Bush yelled. "I'm not having another moment with Orion the way he behaves and treats people on this team! You know full well about athletes being violent and the penalty for it!"

"But Bryce –"

"Enough of your excuses to defend Orion! You saw what happened and you know who started it all. Do I have to bring in my husband here of your neglect on what's really happening?" I said causing Mr. Bitters to stare at me angrily remaining silent.

"Orion is off of this team and that's final!" Coach Bush said as the ref went to the principal explaining the actions while Mr. Bitters started arguing in complaint as everyone started leaving.

Well, it looks like Mr. Bitters and Orion won't be happy about the official decision. I thought as I turned to the Cullens who were at Lucina's side joined by Bryce. I wonder what that girl Tiffany was doing to Lucina just now holding Lucina's face with her hands closing her eyes. I was about to go over there to see if Lucina's okay until Asher called me saying that he is outside now after being done with his shift. Oh well. I thought as I left the gym and met up with my husband at his cruiser outside.

"How was the game?" Asher asked as he started driving after I got it.

"Great; we won!" I said with a smile.

"Really, I didn't think Stern would pull through." Asher said.

"Actually, Bryce won the game with the winning shot." I said.

"Seriously?!" Asher said looking at me in surprised.

"Eyes on the road." I laughed. "That's not all; Bryce is offered to join the team in UW."

"That's great, but why do I get the feeling there's more?" Asher said with a smile.

"Orion got kicked off the team for being a bad sport to Bryce and accidently punching Lucina." I said with a laugh.

"Is she okay?" Asher asked after settling down from laughing.

"I'm sure she is. The Cullen's father is a doctor and he should know what to do." I explained.

"Well I'm glad to hear how tonight turned out." Asher said.

So am I. It looks like things are starting to look up for the Cullens since the school is slowly changing its ways as Orion and Mr. Bitters are not doing so well with how things are going. Maybe the Cullens will make a difference to the school. I hope so.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. I got occupied. No more waits. I'm gonna be writing nonstop and update as fast as I can. Please review.**


	35. Outtake 5

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **While the Cullens were celebrating the holidays back in Forks where Bryce gets turned into a vampire, let's see what happens with Elena.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5 – Chapter 15**

Elena's POV

" _Attention all passengers, we are landing in Denali, Alaska. Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our descent."_

Asher and I did so along with everyone on this flight. As you heard, my husband and I are heading to Alaska to spend the holidays there. I can't wait to have an amazing Christmas with my husband. I wonder what Jalen and the Cullens are gonna be doing together.

We soon landed at the airport and grabbed our luggage as we got off the plane.

"Are you ready?" Asher asked me as we exited the airport and waited for our taxi.

"I'm ready when you are." I smiled as did Asher and soon we got into the taxi as it drove us to the hotel where we got ourselves checked in. Our hotel room was beautiful with a nice view. Wow, just wow. This will be a great trip. I just know it.

Asher and I spent the days in Alaska exploring places such as seeing the Northern Lights, Denali National Park, and the city lights which was beautiful. We got involved with so many activities to try such as dog mushing, snowmobiling and ice skating all which were fun. I laughed a few times when Asher keeps falling down from skating or when the dogs won't listen to a word he says unlike me. I guess commanding dogs is so different than commanding his police force.

It was now the afternoon on the day before Christmas and Asher and I decided to go to the mall to do some shopping to buy gifts for our family when we come back to Forks. I was thinking of getting something for Jalen but I don't want him to get it the wrong way since he still doesn't remember me. Well, it's the thought that counts.

Asher and I were now in the department store looking up on some outfits for the family. This place is packed since everyone is doing some last minute shopping. I heard that Alice goes overboard with it. Exactly how much money do the Cullens have?

"Elena, I'm gonna look at the men's section and see what they got." Asher said.

"Okay, I'll be out of this store waiting when you're done." I said and Asher nodded before he left.

I spent the next twenty minutes looking and got some nice shirts and dresses for my friends and sisters and one for my mother-in-law. As I was searching for what else I could buy, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling that I was being watched. I slowly turned my head to see behind me were three girls who were looking at the clothes. One has long red hair, another one has long amber hair all dressed like a tomboy and the other one has long curvy caramel blonde hair. What's more is that all three of them are pale skinned.

I noticed that the three of them weren't really examining the clothes since the heads or eyes aren't moving. No, surely those girls weren't looking at me. Even if they were, why would they? I never seen them before but somehow something about them seems… familiar.

I shook it off and went over to the cashier to pay my things. As I made my way out of the department store, I looked back and was shocked to see the same girls near the exit and again pretending to be examining the clothes.

"Hey," I jumped and looked to my relief that it was just my husband. "Are you okay? You look a bit… jumpy."

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I tried to remain calm when Asher looked at me suspiciously. I just don't want him to worry so much, especially since he's off duty. Thankfully, Asher let it go.

"Okay, I got my things. Ready to go?" Asher asked and I nodded my head. We left the mall where we loaded our bags in the cab and told the driver to take them to our hotel so we can pick them up later when we return and looked around the city.

It was getting close to Christmas Eve since the sky was getting dark and Asher and I were just walking down the streets hand in hand. This feels nice; celebrating the holidays with the man I love. I just wish I could spend it with Jalen as well. I hope he and the Cullens are having a good holiday.

I was just answering a text from my friend and when I put my phone in my bag, I saw from the corner of my eyes someone behind me and Asher. I looked to see three guys that just stopped and looked away from us pretending to be in a conversation. One guy has light brown messy hair that looks like one of those models from a teen magazine, another guy with curly ash brown hair and a young boy with shaggy gold hair. I must be seeing things because all three of the boys have pale skin just like the girls I saw at the mall. Okay, this can't be a coincidence.

"Do you wanna stop somewhere warm?" Asher asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh, oh uh, yeah sure." I said and Asher led me inside the warmth of Starbucks where Asher and I ordered hot chocolate and sat ourselves near the window.

"How are you enjoying this trip?" Asher asked as we both drank our hot chocolate.

"It's amazing, especially with you." I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. I enjoy everywhere I go as long as you're with me." Asher said giving me a kiss. "So how are things going so far with him?" He asked referring to Jalen.

"I think he's warming up to me, but still no luck with him remembering who I am." I said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll remember you. I just hope it's soon." Asher said.

"I hope so." I said. I just want Jalen back in my life for real, not where he's here and not knows who I really am.

Asher then pulled his phone and started texting. I was about to ask him who he's texting to when he put his phone away and my phone started ringing in my bag. I pulled it out to receive a text message… from Asher? I gave him a confused look but he silenced me with a look and I shrugged and read my text.

 **Drop your spoon and pick it up. Look to your right when you do so. – Asher**

Okay, what the hell? What is Asher playing at? I sighed and 'dropped' my spoon and went down to pick it up. As I went to retrieve my spoon, I looked to my right and froze.

At another table were the three boys I saw outside earlier… and they were joined with the three girls I saw at the mall. But they weren't alone; they are with five other people. There were three women there; one has long, curly strawberry blonde hair that is extremely beautiful, the woman next to her is also beautiful with long pale blonde hair and another one has dark brown hair. Next to the dark hair woman was a man with black hair and another one was next to the pale blonde woman who has a lank build with sandy-colored hair. Just like the boys and girls I encountered, they all have pale skin, and they're looking at me and Asher. As I sat up from picking up my spoon, Asher leaned into my ear and whispered lowly.

"You saw them, right?" He asked as I nodded my head.

"Three of those girls were looking at me at the mall and those three boys were following us earlier." I whispered.

"You should've told me." Asher said.

"I didn't want you to worry since you're not working." I said.

"When I'm with you, I'm never off duty. Asher said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, see if I can get one of those guys to follow me. Can I trust that you'll be okay by yourself?" Asher asked and I nodded my head.

"I will, just be careful." I said.

"You know I'm always am." Asher said giving me a quick kiss before he got up and went over to the restroom.

I couldn't help but feel scared. Just what do these people want with me and Asher? I quickly turned away facing the window when the strangers got up from their seats. Please tell me they're just leaving. Please tell me they're just leaving. Please tell me they're just leaving.

"Excuse me," Why does the universe hate me so much?! I slowly turned my head to see the three girls from the mall standing near me. "I'm sorry, but weren't you at the mall earlier?" The caramel blonde hair girl asked as I saw the three boys go to the restroom.

"Um, I don't know, I've been in dozens of malls today." I said nervously.

"Forgive her, it's just that… you remind her of… someone." The red hair girl said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Um, just a guy we know." The tomboy girl said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jalen." The caramel blonde girl answered causing my eyes to widen in surprise and in that moment, there was a commotion and I turned to see Asher pinning the light brown hair guy and the ash brown hair guy both to the walls.

"Mordecai!"

"Cameron!"

"You guys got a lot of nerve following me and my wife!" Asher said.

"Dude, take a chill pill, brah!" The light hair brown guy said trying to get out Asher's grip. Actually, he looked like he _can_ but cannot.

"As commissioner of the police department of Forks Washington, I have every right to take measures to you people for stalking us." Asher said.

"You'll never take us alive copper!" The young boy said as he jumped on Asher's back and he looked like he's enjoying it.

"Oh sh-sh-sh-s-sh-s-s-sh – we made a b-b-b-bad call." The ash brown hair boy said.

"Asher, wait, stop, its okay!" I said as me and the girls ran over to him joined by the other five people.

"Elena, how can you be so sure?" Asher asked looking at me.

"These people know Jalen!" I said causing everyone to freeze what they were doing. Asher looked at me and then at the two boys he was pinning.

"You guys know Jalen Long?" He asked them.

"Of course we do, so how about you let us go now?" The light hair boy said and Asher let go of him and the other boy as the young boy got off of Asher.

"How about we sit down?" The strawberry blonde asked taking the light hair boy's hand and leading us to some tables for us to sit and gather around.

"I'm Tanya," She introduced herself to me and Asher. "This is Kate and Garret and Carmen and Eleazar and those are Sophia, Cameron, Eden, William, Ariana and Mordecai." Tanya said giving a squeeze on Mordecai's hand.

"I'm Elena and you guys already met my husband Asher." I said.

"So you're Elena Margaret?" Mordecai asked me.

"I was, now I'm Elena Pennington." I corrected. "You guys know Jalen?"

"They do more than us." Kate said pointing at Mordecai, Cameron, Ariana, William, Eden and Sophia and I turned to them.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"We've known Jalen for a long time. He was a part of our… family you would say." Ariana explained.

"The six of us and Jalen lived our lives back in Detroit on the streets since people disrespect us." Eden said.

"I met Jalen nine years ago when he was nearly tasered to death. Since then, we started finding others who also have been disrespected and mistreated by others and that is how we came together." Mordecai said. Oh my gosh, Jalen has been on the streets for twenty years, all on his own? He still gets mistreated? What did he ever do to deserve that? What did his friends ever do to deserve it?

"So how did you guys meet with Jalen's friends?" Asher asked Tanya and the others.

"We met at Jalen's wedding in September." Carmen answered.

"Wait, what?! Jalen's _married_?!" I asked in complete shock and I can tell Asher is too.

"Um yeah, he married Tiffany who she and the Cullens are our cousins." Garrett said. Wait, what?!

"Wait a second, I thought Tiffany was his step sister." Asher said to me.

"That's what I was told when he was in my class." I said.

"Whoops." William said.

"Wait, Jalen's in school?" Eleazar said looking at us suspiciously.

"Yeah, he and the rest of the Cullens are in school where I teach." I said causing the people to look at each other.

"Um, why would he bother going to school as an adult?" Sophia asked. Okay, I wonder what's that about.

"I'm guessing he wants to complete his education instead of getting his GED and I pretty much mistaken him that he looks like a high schooler and everyone at school knows that, otherwise people would be degrading him like how the school treats others." I said.

"He's in a school where people disrespect others below them?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, remember what I said." Tanya said to him.

"I know, it's just… I hope they're not giving Jalen a hard time." Mordecai said as he had a worry look on his face as did the rest of Jalen's friends.

"Don't worry; I've been having his back at the school just like how he has looked out for me when we were kids." I said giving them an assuring smile.

"That's good to hear. And it's also great to see that you're okay after so long. Jalen was so worried about you." Ariana said.

"He has?" I asked in complete shock.

"He always kept wondering what you're doing and if you're okay. You're all he's been thinking about." Mordecai said. I don't believe it; Jalen's been thinking about me his whole life on his own? Maybe there is hope that Jalen will remember me.

"Well, we should get going." Tanya said as she and the others got up. "We're sorry about the encounter but it was nice meeting you."

"Hold on," I said. "Could you guys not tell Jalen and the Cullens about this?"

"Um sure but why?" Kate asked.

"Jalen doesn't remember me when he came into my classroom and I wanna be the one to tell him. It has been twenty years since we last saw each other. I just need time for him to know who I really am." I said.

"Well if that's what you want, then your secret is safe with us." Mordecai said.

"Thank you." I said and soon Tanya, Mordecai and the others left leaving me and Asher by ourselves at the table.

"Well that sure was interesting." Asher said.

"I know. Who would've thought we ran into Jalen and the Cullen's family here." I said.

"The Cullens sure are a… unique group of people." Asher said.

"They are but that what makes them special and people should accept that instead of judging a book by its cover." I said. "I can't believe Jalen's actually married and didn't invite me." I teased.

"Well what did you expect? That he would track you down and find your address so that he could send you an invite?" Asher said causing us both to laugh. After settling down, we got up deciding to leave and head back to our hotel.

"Elena," I turned to Asher when we were just at the door. "Merry Christmas." I somehow looked up and realized that Asher and I are under the mistletoe causing me to giggle.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled as Asher leaned down and kissed me. This has truly been a good Christmas.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! You saw the Detroit coven and you now know how they and Elena ran into each other over break. I hope you like it. There are more to come. Please review.**


	36. Outtake 6

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – Chapter 17**

Elena's POV

It's January now and winter break is over which means it's time for students to go back to school to learn and I have to be there to teach. At least I'll be able to see Jalen again. After what happened back in Alaska, I know that I have a chance to be reunited with Jalen for real.

I was in my classroom this morning before school and as some of my students came in early, some were talking about Bryce. Apparently, there's a rumor going around that he's got a new look making him like the Cullens. That, I'm curious.

It was now first period and I was at my desk going over a few papers. I looked at how my class is doing which was either reading or doing a review and I was mostly checking on Lucas who is on his phone texting and Jalen who looks like he's thinking but he's actually zoned out. It wasn't long until the bell rang and Jalen snapped himself out of his thoughts as everyone started leaving.

"Hold on Jalen, can I have a word with you?" I called and Lucas and Jalen who were just at the door, turned to see me ushering him to come forward.

Jalen muttered something to Lucas causing Lucas to chuckle and say something to Jalen before he left.

"What's up Mrs. Pennington?" Jalen asked when he approached me.

"Oh please, just call me E.D." I said as I came in front of my desk with a smile. "Mrs. Pennington is so formal and my husband's mother." I said giggling.

"Um sure… E.D, so what's up?" Jalen asked.

"I just want to ask how your break went." I said.

"Oh well, it was good. I got to spend the holidays with my family along with Bryce's." Jalen said.

"That's nice." I said.

"It was, until Bryce had an asthma attack." Jalen said.

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"He's good now thanks to Carlisle, great to be in fact. You might see that he's changed a lot over break." Jalen said.

"Yeah, I heard everyone's talking about Bryce." I said as Jalen nodded his head.

"So um, how was your break?" He asked.

"Oh it was nice. My husband and I went to Alaska there and it was really amazing." I said with a smile.

"So why the sudden interest on what happened on my break?" Jalen asked.

"Well like I said, I've taken an interest in you." As I said those words, Jalen's eyes widened. Wait, he doesn't think, oh God no! "Oh not like what you think," I said quickly causing Jalen to relax. "You are one of my favorite students and I just like to get to know you more. I just want to know what goes on in your life."

"Oh, well… you are one of my favorite teachers." Jalen said causing me to smile big feeling flattered how Jalen thinks of me.

"Just know that if you ever need anything, have trouble, nonacademic troubles, come to me." I said. And I hope by then, you will know who I really am Jalen. I thought.

"Okay. I gotta go, don't wanna be late. I'll see you later Mrs. – I mean… E.D." Jalen said.

"By Jalen." I said with a wave as Jalen wave back and left my room.

It was second period and I have no class at this time. I didn't really do anything except checking on what to do for my next class and call Asher on how he's doing. Ten minutes until class ends, I went to go to the bathroom. I was out in the halls after I was done and people were pouring into the halls for their class.

As I made my way to my room, I saw Jalen, Lucas, Krystal and Bryce. Wow, I guess the rumors are true. Look at him, he has pale skin like the Cullens, dresses like the Cullens and is extremely beautiful like the Cullens. What exactly happened over winter break? Did Dr. Cullen do some sort of surgery on Bryce? Does he do that to everyone in the family?

My thoughts filled with questions was put on hold when I saw that Jalen and his siblings weren't alone; they were with Orion , Mitch, Ariel, Falkner and Sierra and it doesn't look good judging by the looks of Orion and Jalen who are glaring at each other face to face.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." I turned to see it was Edward that spoke and he and Bella were walking up to where the scene is happening and both of them looked far from angry, like before at the cafeteria when Mr. Bitters unfairly sent Jalen to his office.

"You leave my siblings alone." Bella said as calmly as she could when she and Edward came to their sides.

"You need to stop obsessing over Lucina because I'm already getting sick and tired of hearing you telling people that you and her are a thing, which you are not, period!" Edward said to Orion sounding threatening.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Mr. Pretty face?" Mitch asked.

"You and your idiots that are paired with these bimbos will be dealing with me." I turned when I heard Rosalie and I saw her and Emmett joining in.

"Who the fuck are you calling us bimbos, bitch!" Ariel said to Rosalie.

"Oh, you guys do not wanna mess with my woman and me when it comes to messing with my siblings." Emmett said cracking his knuckles and flex his muscles to scare Orion and his friends. I'm surprised that even Mitch is scared of Emmett.

"You don't wanna mess with me either!" Alice added when she jumped in along with Jasper who came in. Wow, that girl can be frightening for someone so small.

"Now as we said before, you leave Lucina, Bryce and the rest of our siblings alone. You will not address Lucina that way again nor you will not tell people about you and her like nothing's going on between her and Bryce or else you and your friends will get what's coming to you." Jasper said in sounding like he's from the military and somehow by just looking at Jasper, Orion and his friends was even more scared. How are the Cullens doing this? It's like they aren't even human.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Orion said trying to fight the fear in his voice.

"You think we should be scared of you guys because you all own some company, country club or hotel?" Emmett asked. "We met a group of people who are far scarier than you and not even they scare us."

"Like they have the power." Falkner said.

"Besides, you all can't do a thing about us." Sierra said.

"Oh believe me you-bad-attempt of being the next Beyoncé, by the end of this school year, you and your friends won't be having the best senior year you're hoping to get." Alice said with a smirk as Sierra opened her mouth from being offended. Alice does bring up a good point; Sierra's today outfit is a bit over the top. Before any of Orion and his friends could say anything,

"What's going on here?" Oh no, I thought as I turned to see the principal coming up to the Cullens and Orion and his friends.

"The Cullens are being mean to us Mr. Bitters." Ariel said in a such little girl voice. How old is she really?

"That's a total lie!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, they came to me, Lucina, Bryce, Lucas and Jalen and were causing trouble." Krystal explained.

"Oh you are so not giving us a detention for what they did!" Lucas said in disbelief when Mr. Bitters pulled out a pad and pen. Seriously? Why does Mr. Bitters always sides with just people like Orion and his friends?

"I do not tolerate students who mistreat others." Mr. Bitters said as he started writing down.

"So you just let Orion and his pals get away for what they did to the students here at this school?" Jalen asked in disbelief.

"I heard nothing of what Orion or his friends did." Mr. Bitters said without even looking up causing the Cullens started arguing with the principal while Orion and his friends had smirks on their faces.

Oh no he doesn't! There's no way in hell is Mr. Bitters punishing the Cullens for being harassed. As I was about to walk over there and put a stop to this just when Mr. Bitters was about to pull out the first slip when Bryce spoke.

"Look, Orion and the others came in questioning about my new appearance, as you probably noticed, and then verbally harass my girlfriend as her family came to defend us. There were no violence that had occurred except for words so could you just cut us all some slack for once and tell Orion and his friends to leave us alone?" Bryce asked giving some sort of pleading look. Mr. Bitters stares at Bryce and looked like he was about to talk back at him, or more like snap back, when suddenly,

"Fine," Mr. Bitters said causing everyone including me to be dumbstruck at Mr. Bitters' response. Did my ears deceive me or did the principal actually side with Bryce, who is mistreated by others above him. "Orion, you and your friends leave Mr. Summers and the Cullens alone."

"But Mr. Bitters," Orion said as if he couldn't believe his ears. "They –"

"Did nothing wrong and I saw no harm between either of you." Mr. Bitters said. "Now get to class, all of you!" He said and then walked away. Orion and his friends also left the Cullens giving them all glares.

As they started talking to Bryce for some reason, I decided to get to my class.

Okay, that was just unexpected. How did Bryce actually convinced Mr. Bitters to not give him and the Cullens detention? Before Jalen and the Cullens came, Bryce was always picked on when he came here due to being homeschooled and his asthma. He was always been bullied by Orion and his friends and anyone that gets picked by them, Mr. Bitters punishes them and not Orion or those like him. I don't know what Bryce did exactly but at least he got him and the Cullens out of trouble. Maybe the Cullens will make a difference to this school and I have no clue what made Alice so sure but maybe they might put Orion and his friends in their place, and maybe change their ways… okay maybe not but still.

"That sure was a way to start off the school year." I muttered to myself as I entered my classroom just as the warning bell rang.

* * *

 **Get ready to skip time since we're about to see more outtakes that has happened during the story. Please review.**

 **A/N: Next week, I will be leaving to go to Vietnam and be there for a month. I'll be busy packing and I leave on Wednesday and the flight is eight hours to Taipei and the three-four hours to Vietnam so this week I won't be updating until I arrive there and get settled. Don't worry I will be updating while I'm there. Have a good summer. :)**


	37. Outtake 7

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7 – Chapter 21, 22, 23 & 24**

 _April 11_ _th_ _2026_

Elena's POV

Months has passed and with a few weeks left of school, seniors have been more focused in class than others. I have many students to be proud of but the person I am proud of most is Jalen. He may not look like it but Jalen has been doing well in his classes being on top. He must have got the brains from his parents. Although Jalen has been doing well in school, he's not sure what to do after he graduates. When that happened, I offered to help him while being open with him so that Jalen can remember me. As you probably can tell, he still hasn't. I guess I will tell him at graduation.

It is nighttime now and I just got out of the bathroom in my nightgown letting my hair lose as I got ready for bed. As I did, I saw my husband sitting on our bed against the head board and I noticed his expression of concentration.

"Is everything okay Asher?" I asked as I climbed into bed.

"I don't think so, but I was curious… and maybe concerned." Asher said.

"About what?"

" The Cullens, what are the kids' names again?" Asher asked turning to me.

"Well, you know Jalen and Lucina," I said. "Then there's Emmett, his brother Edward and his sisters Alice and Renesmee I think it's pronounced, Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie, Bella, Lucas, Krystal and Tiffany who is teaching kindergarten and is Lucina's sister and apparently Jalen's wife."

"What was Bella's last name?" Asher asked.

"Swan. Why?"

"Because one of my workers is chief of police and his last name is Swan." Asher answered.

"Isn't that just a coincidence?" I asked.

"No because… didn't you say Dr. and Mrs. Cullen became Bella's guardians while her parents are away in France or something?" He asked.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

" Charlie told me he has a daughter who is named Isabella Swan but prefers to be called Bella." Asher said. Wait what!

"Bella's father lives _here_?" I asked receiving a nod from Asher.

Okay now I'm even more confused at what's going on. First, Jalen comes to school posing as senior and as the age he looks, then I found out that Jalen's older step sister is actually his wife and now I hear that Bella's story is false? If that part of the story is a lie then something else about the Cullens is wrong, but maybe they have a good reason for it. Jalen is on the run still for what he's been accused of and he wants to finish his education if he wants to have a future with his wife.

"I'm sure the Cullens have a good reason to make up such a story." I said to Asher.

"I know and I understand but that's not what concerns me." Asher said.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"If that story is false and so is everything else about the Cullens, this could lead to suspicion that might lead to Jalen." Asher said as I felt everything drop inside me.

"You don't think someone would find out the truth about the Cullens and Jalen, do you?" I asked.

"We live in the smallest city in the state." Asher said. "We don't know how long the Cullens can keep up their story before someone catches on."

I sure hope not. If someone finds out something's up about the Cullens before I can get Jalen to remember me, it could be the end for them, for me and for Jalen but who would be so obsessed to find out the truth about the Cullens?

* * *

 _April 22_ _nd_ _2026_

It's the middle of the week and school is nearing its end. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel worried about the Cullens and Jalen. After what Asher said, there's no telling when the secret's out. Apparently, it's now.

I was walking down the hallways from the office after school and I just turned the corner when suddenly,

"You tell me, Mr. Jalen Kaiser Long, most wanted man of Washington." I froze right where I was. I must have misheard that. I did not hear someone saying they know who Jalen is but that's not what worries me. What worries me is that it's Orion that I heard. I looked around to hear the conversation in a room and I was able to hear the words.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; I know all about you, your actual age, where you're from, your family's company, the foster home you ran away from and I know about the crime you committed for beating up your foster dad to shut him up when he caught you raping your foster sister!" Orion said.

"I did not rape her!" That was Jalen. This can't be good.

"Yeah and where's your proof?" Orion said. The proof is right here Orion. I would go in there and tell them myself but Jalen still doesn't remember me and it'll make things really awkward if I tell them now. Orion might laugh and Jalen would… Jalen will be embarrassed and will be mad at me for that. Jalen's got nothing to prove his innocence.

"Yeah I thought so." Orion said. "You got nothing except your words against your foster parents who confessed what they saw you did." Unbelievable! How could our foster parents deny what happened? Why were they given the position of foster parents in the first place?

"I knew I was right about you. I knew you were hiding something. But that's not the only thing I found." Orion said. No, surely he didn't. "While I had Falkner help me find the dirt on you, he did some research on your family." Oh no, this can't be happening.

"Quite an interesting family you guys are including that Jacob Black friend of yours," Orion said. "It's nice to see how they all agreed to keep your where about a secret from the police. I am curious to know why your family graduated many times including college especially how you all look similar yet you're different, way different and how _you,_ Jalen look like some eighteen or twenty year old instead of the age you are." Okay, I'll ask about the Cullen kids graduating multiple times later but first,

"Listen to me –" Jalen said.

"No, _you_ listen to me. I know there's something different about you and your family and I knew something was up about you." Orion said. "Did you all think you could show up at our school being a big deal?"

"No but it's not like we cared." Jalen said.

"Of course not," Orion said. "That's why you all have been lying about it, isn't it? Hiding it from everyone in this school. Now I don't know what it is about you guys exactly but I will find out."

"What do you want Orion?" Jalen asked. Yeah, because Orion wouldn't just tell Jalen that he knows.

"Well, I hate to see what everyone would think if this fall in the wrong hands." Orion said.

"What do you _want_ Orion?" Jalen asked.

"You know what I want; I want Lucina. I want your sister to be mine," Orion said. Why doesn't that surprised me? "And I think I'll start off by asking her out to the prom that's coming up next Saturday."

"Like hell she'd go with you. Not when she's with Bryce." Jalen said.

"Well that's where you come in." Orion said. "You are gonna break up those two so that I could ask her out." No, he wouldn't.

"And if I don't?" Jalen asked.

"Well then, since your family loves the attention, I'm sure they don't mind answering questions to the press while being taking away in jail if I tell them about these files. And that goes the same way if you tell your family and anyone about this." Orion said. No, if Orion turns the Cullens in, then they along with Jalen will be in prison.

"How much time do I have?" Jalen asked and I can tell he is gritting his teeth..

"I'll give you until Friday. You do that and my friends and I will keep your little secret. Don't worry; they won't say a thing. Ariel and Sierra may love to gossip but they can keep this one a secret. I'll even throw this folder away, and no one will be the wiser." Orion said. "If I don't have Lucina in my arms by the end of that day, well, you know what will happen. Nice talking to you." I quickly back away from the room and hid myself behind some lockers when I heard Orion coming out. I took a peek to see him with a pleasing smirk on his face. As soon as Orion was gone, I peeked into the room to see Jalen just standing there feeling like all hope is lost. Oh Jalen.

What's Jalen gonna do? What will Jalen do? Surely, he wouldn't break up Bryce and Lucina just to protect the Cullens because Orion wants her. Why is he so obsessed it's her? What does he have against the Cullens so badly? So Orion had a downfall since they came here, so what? And what does being different makes it a big deal? I will never understand him, no one will.

"Hey E." Asher greeted when I came inside but he soon went to concern when he saw my expression. "What's wrong?" He asked coming up to me.

"Jalen's in trouble." I said.

"What happened?" Asher asked.

"Orion knows who Jalen really is."

"Stupid kid. He has to be so nosy." Asher commented. "Please don't tell me that's not the only bad news you got."

"It gets worst," I said. "Orion knows something's up with the Cullens, something different."

"What's the worst part?" He asked in fear.

"Orion wants Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina or else he'll tell the press about them, the same thing if he tells anyone else about it," I said.

"And that means they'll end up in jail before you get a chance to prove Jalen's innocence. Damn him!" Asher said. "I gotta stop that kid."

"Asher, no!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Why? We're running out of time! They might sentence Jalen life in prison without bail. You'll never get to reunite with him for sure." Asher said.

"But if we get involved, Orion will assume Jalen told me and that will jeopardize him and the Cullens life even more." I said as tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do, because you getting Jalen to remember you isn't getting anywhere in case you haven't noticed." Asher said.

"I know but… let's wait and see what Jalen's gonna do. Maybe he will tell the Cullens about what happened, see if they know what to do." I said giving my husband a pleading look. Asher took a while to think it through until he said,

"Alright, we'll do it your way but if something happens, please let me know so that I know what to do." He said.

"Thank you." I said earning a kiss from Asher.

Night has fallen and I was looking out the window of our room waiting for my husband who is in the bathroom. I know Jalen for as long as I can remember. I know he's not comfortable with his sister dating his friend but he knows better than to break them up to protect the Cullens. I just hope he makes the right choice.

Suddenly, I saw something out in the street. I couldn't make it out even by the street lamps since it was all in a blur but I thought I saw… no. I was just so worried about him and that caused me to see things. I did not see Jalen running in anger.

* * *

Nothing happened on the next day so it was all good but I saw Jalen that day and he looked really stressed. I guess he didn't tell the Cullens about what happened between him and Orion. I was worried about Friday to see if Jalen has found a way out of the trouble. He did, but not in a good way.

On Friday morning, my class was doing their work but I was more focused on Jalen. He's sitting with Lucas and he's nervous, like he's about to commit a crime. I quickly looked down on my notes when Jalen got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Mrs. Pennington, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked as I looked up.

"Um yes, but don't be long." I said.

"Thank you." Jalen said and grabbed the pass as he made out of the classroom.

"I'll be right back real quick, everyone." I told my class as I got up from my seat and fast walked my way out the door. I looked around just in time to see Jalen walking away when I called him.

"Jalen," He turned to see me with a very worried expression. "You know I'm here for you if you need anything, I mean anything." I said.

Jalen just looked at me in such confusion. Please Jalen, remember me. I'm here for you like you were for me. Don't do this.

"I know." Jalen said. "Look, I have to go." And with that, he took off turning to the next corner.

"Hurry back." I called him.

I came back into the classroom keeping a straight face so that people wouldn't notice. When I got back to my seat, I thought I saw Lucas staring at me in confusion. More like examining me but I didn't have time for that. I just hope Jalen reconsiders what he's doing.

My worst fear came when Jalen came back a few minutes and I saw the look on his face telling me that he did the deed. I saw the proof when Bryce didn't show up for class. I saw it in the cafeteria when Lucina was crying and her friends she was sitting with were comforting her. I saw, well heard it when I came back from the cafeteria and stopped at the boy's bathroom when I heard Bryce crying. Everything right there makes me wanna cry. Jalen, I know you better than that. You would never let anyone tell you what to do. Why?

School ended that day and again I just came back from the office walking down the halls when I stopped to see Jalen by the lockers, but they weren't his. Judging by his stance, he's listening on a conversation. Soon Jalen disappeared into the corner and I quietly took his place and listened closely.

"I hope you're happy." Jalen said bitterly.

"Oh I'm beyond happy." Orion said happily. I should've known; Orion got to ask Lucina to the prom since she and Bryce have broken up. "I'm amazed at how you were able to manage all of it."

"It wasn't easy." Jalen said. "So it's official, right?"

"Hey, I'm a man of my word. You did your half of the bargain and I'll do mine." Orion said. "My friends and I will never reveal you and your family's secret. Look," I then heard the sounds of parchments being ripped it in half, then fourths and then eighths and then being tossed in the trash can. He must have destroyed the files about Jalen and the Cullens.. "You believe me now?"

"I'm watching you Orion. You do anything to hurt Lucina and I swear I will make you regret it." Jalen said and I heard him walking away out the door. I took a peek to see only Orion here with his back facing me. However I did saw a smirk on his face. That doesn't look right. I thought as I watched Orion leaving the building.

As soon as he was gone, I don't know why but I walked over to the trash can I saw and looked in it. Orion threw everything in here. If I could recover them, Asher can use these to show what Orion did to Jalen blackmailing him and the Cullens. There's still a chance.

However, when I carefully picked up the torn up files, they weren't really files. What makes you think I know? Well, I recognized these as Orion's graded papers from my class. That means he lied to Jalen and he got what he wanted but the question is, why though? And what is Orion up to? All I know is that it can't be good.

* * *

 **Surprised to hear that Elena was there throughout those chapters? I guess Jalen didn't pay attention. Please review.**


	38. Outtake 8

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 8 – Chapter 25 & 26**

 _May 2_ _nd_ _2026_

Elena's POV

"Here you go." I said handing the girl some punch.

"Thanks Mrs. Pennington." She said as I smiled to her.

It's prom night for our school where the event is being held at the Red Lion Hotel. This here is a place for students to have a night to remember where they have a good time dancing to a magical moment. That is you're with someone who you _want_ to be with.

As the event started, students came in through the building admiring the decorations. I see some with dates and some without one as they are with a group. I saw Mitch and Ariel together, doesn't surprise me, and Sierra and Falkner. Do you wanna take a wild guess who Orion's with?

There he is looking smug as everyone saw him with Lucina. I can't believe it. How could Lucina agreed to go to prom with Orion after what he did to Jalen, to her and the Cullens? Why is Orion only nice to Lucina but not to the Cullens? Talk about being a hypocrite. I saw Lucina trying her best to show she's gonna enjoy this night but it's easier said than done. She's not the only one not going to prom she wanted to be with.

After Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and Tiffany, who are chaperoning with me and a few other faculty, came in, their kids came soon after, all paired together. Even Renesmee and Jacob are here as guests. The only two that don't have dates are Jalen and Bryce. I can understand that Jalen wants to dance with Tiffany but that would be weird to everyone why his sister is his date where they have no idea they are actually married. Bryce, I'm surprised that he hasn't asked any girl out since girls are waiting for him but you can tell why. Bryce is heartbroken for breaking up with Lucina unaware that Jalen blackmailed him to do it so that Orion can ask her to prom to keep the Cullen's secrets from being exposed only Jalen didn't know he's been double-crossed. When I told Asher what happened, he was just as confused as I am to what Orion's up to so he had some of his men keep an eye on him to see what he's up to but I think Orion must have found ways to be discreet. Speaking of Asher,

"Elena," I turned when my husband came up to me. Asher is also here as a chaperon. Did I ever tell you how hot Asher is in that tux he's wearing and the shades he's wearing to keep himself low profile to make the students less intimidated makes him dangerous? I am one lucky woman."If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom. Nature's calling me." I nodded to him before he took off. I decided to look around making sure that no student is misbehaving. I then saw Jalen and Bryce talking together. Asher isn't the only one looking handsome and I'm not talking about Bryce even though he is. I never seen Jalen in a tux before. You can see some of the girls swooning over him.

I watch as Bryce went over to the punch bowl only he's not getting any punch and instead playing with the ladle as Jalen just stood there in shock and I know why as Jalen looked at Orion who is on the floor dancing with Lucina happily to a slow song unaware that Lucina was crying that she is not happy for not feeling anything the same with Bryce. I think Jalen now realize what he's done but the question is, can he fix it?

Just then, I saw Lucas with Alice and Edward walking up to Jalen and took him by surprised when Lucas grabbed his shoulders getting him turn around facing them.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked him demandingly. I guess they figured it out

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jalen said not looking at them.

"We know you had something to do with Bryce and Lucina's breakup because of Orion and the reason why you ask Lucas for his aura." Alice said. Huh?

"I saw something in his mind but only where he was talking to you with a folder in his hands and the rest were just his thoughts on Lucina with plans to do things to her that you wouldn't like to hear." Edward said. Wait, plans with Lucina… oh no way is Orion doing that to an innocent freshmen! Hold on a second, saw something in his mind? Aura? What are they talking about? You know what, I'll ask about all of that later but first,

"Yeah so you can cut the whole 'I'm buying Tiffany an anniversary gift' crap and spit it out!" Lucas said. "What did Orion want? What was in that folder? What did you do?"

Jalen had a shame look on his face as he turn to Orion and Lucina until he answered,

"Something that made me the worst father in history but I'm gonna fix it." He said and walked away from them heading over to where Orion and Lucina are but stopped and then resumes walking. I was just as confused as Lucas when Alice gasped and she looked sort of blanked. And why is Edward so angry?

As Jasper, Bella and Krystal came over to them, I watched Jalen coming over to Orion and Lucina. I went over and kept my distance just to see Jalen pushing Orion away a bit hard just when he was about to kiss Lucina. Jalen grabbed Lucina's hand and pulled her away from the dance floor as Orion had the 'What the hell' look on his face. Jalen and Lucina made their way over to Bryce who looked relieved but shock of what Jalen did out there.

"Come here." Jalen said taking his wrist and then dragged Bryce and Lucina back to the dance floor. As soon as they made the center of the dance floor, Jalen took Lucina and Bryce's hand and joined theirs together causing both of them to be shock when they looked at each other and then turned to him in confusion as Jalen confessed what he did hoping they can forgive him. At first Bryce and Lucina were mad that he was the one that broke them up but they forgave him in the end as Jalen gave a quick kiss to Lucina. After Jalen stepped away from them, Bryce spoke.

"So, do you wanna go to prom with me, even though we're already here?" He asked Lucina nervously. She smiled placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'd love to, Bryce." She said happily and with that her hands remained where they are as Bryce wrapped his arms around Lucina as they dance together to the song while Jalen stood and watch with a smile on his face. I know how you feel Jalen; those two are so cute together and are meant to be.

Just then, Orion came up to Jalen with an angry look on his face as he grabbed Jalen's shoulder roughly turning him around to face him. I don't like where this is going.

"What the fuck man? That was so not cool!" Orion said looking pissed.

"You're the one that's not cool!" Jalen snapped to him. "Ugh, I can't believe I let you let me do that to the two people I care about!"

"Why would you care about that loser Wheezy?" Orion asked. What do you have against him Orion, that's the question.

"Because Bryce is my best friend and I care about him as he does for me! He's loyal, cooler than you are and is more worthy of being Lucina's boyfriend than you'll ever be!" Jalen said.

"You know what this means right? You know what this will do to you and your family?" Orion said angrily.

"Lucina and the Cullen's life are more important than my own! You want to tell everyone that I'm not really an eighteen year old senior and the crime I was framed for? Go ahead, I don't care but leave my family out of it!" Jalen said a bit loudly causing some of the people close by to turn their heads to where Orion and Jalen are as they glared into each other's faces. Wow, he's willing to risk his life for the Cullens? That is so Jalen and makes him cooler than Orion.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that." Orion said. What is he up to? Just then, he pulled the collar of his tux to his mouth. "NOW!"

All of a sudden, doors burst open everywhere and cops pulled in every direction they came from and were heading straight to where the Cullens are. What!

"What's going on?" Mrs. Cullen asked when the guards came in and starting grabbing the Cullens.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked when he got taken.

"What is this?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"What's happening?" Lucina cried.

"Lucina!" Bryce cried when the guards got her and he was about to stop them but got held back by the cops suddenly.

"Lucina!" Tiffany cried and was about to run over to her but got held by the guards.

"Tiffany!" Jalen cried and was about to run over there and stop them until two cops grabbed him by the arms restraining him. Wait a minute, I know these men. They work for Asher. What are they doing here? And why are they arresting the Cullens?

"Arrest them! Arrest them all including that guy along with Bryce!" Orion called as about five or six cops came to Jacob. That explains it.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked.

"Listen up everyone, the Cullens is not who you think they are and Jalen Long here is not a student. He's not even eighteen. He's twenty nine and is actually on the list of most wanted for raping a child when he was a kid and the Cullens have been keeping it quiet from everyone." Orion said to everyone as Mitch pulled out a big poster showing a photo of Jalen as a kid and everyone in the building started murmuring about it.

"Why you double-crossing snake!" Jalen spat to Orion as he tried to break free from the cops.

So this was Orion's plan; he first blackmailed Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina so that he can go to the prom with her and then have the whole Cullen family here so that he can expose them and while being arrested when he told Jalen he wouldn't say a thing after Jalen did his part of the deal. I can't believe how Orion would do such a thing just because someone's different and Mr. Bitters is right there watching the whole thing doing _nothing_.

That's it! I've had enough of these people. I soon left the dance and ran down the halls to see Asher come out of the bathroom.

"Asher!" He turned when I called him and saw my expression.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jalen, Bryce, the Cullens, they're being arrested!" I panted.

"What! Who called them?" Asher asked. "Only I or the assistant commissioner calls the shots and I left him in charge for tonight."

"Orion did. He's exposing the Cullen's secret and is about to put them behind bars." I answered.

"That idiot! What was he thinking letting a kid take control of my men?" Asher said angrily as he started running back to the floor with me behind him although it's hard to run in these heels. As we got closer, the Cullens cried louder.

"Lucas!" Krystal cried.

"Krystal!" Lucas cried.

"Hey, get your hands away from there!" Rosalie said.

"Don't you dare touch my woman!" Emmett said and he sounds angry where I can guess why.

"Guys, let's be rational about this." Dr. Cullen said.

"Careful with my dress!" Alice cried.

"Let us go now!" Jasper said.

"Edward!" Bella cried.

"If you touch her like that again I swear!" Edward said.

"Let her go!" Bryce said.

"Don't hurt her!" Tiffany cried.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jalen said.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Nessie cried.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jacob said angrily.

"Sir, permission to authorize excessive force?" The guard asks Orion.

"Absolutely!" Orion said in pleasure.

"I don't think so." Asher said as we came in through the crowd to see the Cullens, Jacob and Bryce being restrained by the cops; some cops grabbed the girls in places that shouldn't be touched, Lucas was pinned to the floor, about five or six guys on Emmet and Jacob and Jalen just about to be handcuffed.

"FREEZE!" Asher yelled causing everyone to stopped what they were doing and turned to us.

"Release them, NOW!" Asher told the entire police force.

"Excuse me?" One cop asked as if Asher just insulted them. Orion had the same expression at my husband as well for intervening. Sorry Orion but I'm not letting you take away the one person besides Asher that cares about me.

"You heard what I said," Asher said in his commissioner voice. "Release the Cullens and their friends this instant and put down the taser and handcuffs. There is no need for unnecessary, unreasonable force. If anyone of them gets a single touch by those objects, you'll all be kissing your offices goodbye before you even return foot in them!"

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" Another cop asked like Asher had no business here. Oh, you shouldn't have ask that question. I thought as Asher took off his sunglasses and pulled out his badge.

"Commissioner Pennington? Oh shit!" The cops cried and they instantly let go of the Cullens, Jacob and Bryce as if they found out they were holding something contagious as every member of the police force took a stance at the presence of my husband. During all of that, some of the cops pulled Lucas up from the floor as the rest literally dropped what they were doing which involves dropping their handcuffs and taser. The guy who was about to taser Jacob dropped his taser where it landed on the cop's foot while it was still on causing him to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing? Arrest them!" Ariel told the cops like they did something completely stupid.

"But that's Commissioner Asher Pennington." One cop explained.

"So?" Sierra asked.

"You can release him too." Asher said to the two cops that still have a hold of Jalen as he took a step forward to them.

"I-I'm sorry sir," One cop said nervously as he kept a tight hold on Jalen. "But this guy is on the most wanted list for raping his foster sister and assaulted their foster father for silence and has been on the run for twenty one years and the Cullens here have kept his whereabouts quiet. We have to take them into custody for questioning and have this man here behind bars." He explained to Asher as the other officer holding Jalen nodded his head in agreement. He has a name you know.

"You got it all wrong." I said stepping forward. "Jalen did not raped that girl and beat up their foster dad."

"Yeah, and what do _you_ know about it?" Orion asked me sneering with his arms folded. I know more than you ever have Orion.

"I _know_ that Jalen's parents Atticus and Brenda Long were proud owners of Long Corporation, one of the best gaming companies to have ever existed." I explained. "One night they were killed by two muggers after a banquet and Jalen here was left in a foster home since he had no other family member other than his aunt who wants nothing to do with Jalen, to take care of him."

"Jalen's foster parents never cared for him. They never treated him as if they were his own. His foster mother would beat him as punishment or for no reason while his foster father, an alcoholic would join in. His foster siblings also never treated him fairly. They pick on him, treat him like he's nothing and would end up getting into fights. No one in that family cared about Jalen except for the girl herself."

"Like her, Jalen's foster sister was picked on by their siblings and has been treated unfairly by their foster parents as well but Jalen treated her differently. He was there for her when she needed him, he stands up for her against their foster siblings and even took the blame for trouble to protect her. She loved Jalen like a brother as he felt the same for her. They even promised each other that they will find a family that will adopt them both."

"However one night when the girl was asleep, she was awakened by her drunken foster father on her bed on top of her. He ripped her clothes off holding her down and was about to do something to her that would've scar her for life until Jalen came in and did the only thing he could do to stop their foster father. Jalen attacked him from behind with the desk lamp knocking him out cold. The commotion brought their foster mother and witnessed only what she saw in the end, which was Jalen holding the desk lamp, his foster sister on the bed with no clothes and their foster father on the floor out cold with blood, coming out from his head."

"The foster mother called the cops telling that Jalen raped his foster sister and assaulted their foster dad for silence and the cops took Jalen away. The girl was traumatized during that moment unable to help Jalen before they took him away. By the time she came back to her senses, it was too late. Jalen ran away that night and the judge ruled in favor of the foster parents due to Jalen's absent and Jalen has been on the run since then."

"How do you know so much about it?" Falkner asked me in demand while adjusting his glasses examining me as Jalen looked like he was in shocked and confused.

"Who are you ma'am?" The cop asked me.

"My name is E.D. Pennington." I said. "Before I was married to Asher, I was previously named E.D. Margaret. I happen to be Jalen Long's teacher at North Central High." I then turned my head to Jalen with a smile. "But Jalen knew me before as…"

Jalen gasped in complete shock. "Elena?!" He remembers!

My smile grew big as I said, "Hi Jalen." Jalen looked at me like he couldn't believe it.

"Our foster father was the one who tried to attempt rape on me, not Jalen." I clarified to everyone. "Jalen did what he could do to stop him and our foster mother clearly took her husband's side because she saw the oblivious."

"Wait, I know him," We all turned to see a woman with chestnut hair who is one of the chaperones, spoke and pointed at Jalen. "That guy saved me by pushing me out of the way before I got hit by that manic on his motorcycle." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was the one who saved my daughter when she was dying in the heat in my car." One man said in the expression the woman showed.

"That guy stopped that mugger from taking my purse!" Another woman called.

"I remember him; he saved me from those guys in the alleyway!" More people spoke remembering Jalen for what he did for them, all of which they were expressing their gratitude as Jalen just stood in more shock of being appreciated. I guess Jalen never stuck around to see how the aftermath turned out.

"Jalen, you're a hero to us." I said to him.

"Elena," Jalen said totally speechless as the cops let him go letting him come to me. "Look at you." I was fighting the tears in my eyes as I came over to him.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving me that night. Thank you." I said.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay." Jalen said tearfully as he pulled me closed for a tight hug which I didn't care for how he's close to crushing me.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you." I cried as I hugged him tighter than ever. I couldn't help myself as I cry for being so happy that Jalen is back in my life for real. Everything is complete, everything is back to the way it was. I have my brother back after so long.

There was a sound of someone clapping and Jalen and I broke apart to see Asher smiling as he applauded and soon, slowly students, parents and teachers started joining in and coming from all of it, they were towards Jalen, worshipping him. Soon there was cheering and Jalen turned to see his family smiling big at him as they clapped and cheered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" We turned to see it was Orion who he, Mitch, Ariel, Falkner and Sierra are the only ones not clapping or cheering and all of them were in disbelief.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Colton called out to Orion when the applause settled down. Yeah Orion, what is your problem?

"Did you all forget what is going on here?" Orion asked as every one of us looked at him.

"Well, we see that Mrs. Pennington is actually Jalen's foster sister and she gave a statement to prove that Jalen didn't do all of that crime you guys believed he committed." Amber said.

"He lied about who he is and is an adult going to high school!" Orion stated.

"Last time I checked, according to the school laws, anyone can choose to finish school by attending if they don't want to take the GED." Amber said.

"But the Cullens knew about it!" Orion said.

"We were helping Jalen find Elena to clear his name." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, until you had to stick your big nose into our business and jumped straight to the conclusion." Emmett said causing everyone to murmur at Orion and his friends.

"But you guys, the Cullens are different!" Orion said. "They did something to Bryce to make him look like them which is no way in hell he can be perfect like that in just a short time!" Unbelievable.

"So, what's wrong with being different?" Colton asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a football player and I love to bake!" One guy said.

"I'm a nerd and I love to dance and listen to hip hop." One girl with glasses said.

"Yeah dude, I play the cello and I shred on campus with my skateboard." Another guy said. More outbursts came and they were directed towards Orion as he turned pale.

"No, you don't get it; they all went to many schools and graduated thousands of times everywhere including college. Mitch, show everyone the file!" Orion said to him.

"I would but it's not in there." Mitch said when he looked into the briefcase. What?

"What the hell do you mean it's not in there?" Orion asked.

"I mean it's not in there." Mitch said and I was surprised when Mitch turned the briefcase around and I saw that it's completely empty. How is that possible?

"How could you lose the files you big idiot?!" Ariel asked.

"It was there before Orion called the cops." Mitch said.

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared." Sierra said.

"Falkner, show everyone the data from your device." Orion said to him.

"I'm trying," Falkner said as he is somehow struggling while looking in his phone tablet. "But for some reason, I've lost all of the data containing all the information of the Cullens with their families that are still here, their education records and everything. I was about to go back to retrieve them but when I got to the source, I've been blocked out by some code."

"You should've been able to crack it down easily." Orion said to him.

"Yeah but this code is beyond my level that even I can't seem to understand." Falkner said. As Falkner was trying unlock the code. I noticed Jalen was looking at his family who were winking at him. Something tells me that they had something to do with it.

"Come on, unlock that damn code!" Orion said when he took Falkner's phone tablet and tried to do it himself.

"Young man, I believe that's enough from you." Asher said coming over to Orion.

"But – But – But –"

"He's right Orion; you have caused enough disruption to this event and trouble on the Cullens so I suggest you stop this now." I said to him. "Also, I will see you in my classroom on Monday during detention for blackmailing the Cullens by having Jalen break up Lucina and Bryce's relationship for your satisfaction."

Orion was now white as sheet of being mortified for being busted as every student gasped and started dissing on Orion. I can tell he was also surprised of how I knew of it.

"You made Jalen break up me and Bryce so that I would go to prom with you?" Lucina said walking up to Orion angrily and without warning, she stomped on Orion's foot with her high heels causing Orion to jump on one fine foot while holding the other one as he swore like a sailor. Wow! I thought as I saw Bryce came in and punched Orion right in the face very hard, as he fell to the floor.

"Man that actually felt good!" Bryce said with a smile while Ariel and Sierra helped Orion up to see he has a bloody nose.

"Mr. Summers, leave this place and you are hereby kicked out of school!" Mr. Bitters said angrily to Bryce as he came over and stood by Orion's side. Seriously Mr. Bitters, are you that delusional?

"Are you kidding me?!" Jalen asked in disbelief when he came over to Bryce's side and faced the principal. "Did you not see what just happened here?!"

"You too," Mr. Bitters snapped pointing his finger at Jalen. "You and your family are also kicked out of school! How dare you deceive us all!"

"Sir, where were you might I asked when all this happened?" Asher said stepping in.

"Have you forgotten that Orion caused all the commotion bringing trouble on the Cullens while you just stood there watching and let it all happen?" I said joining in.

"You shut up!" Mr. Bitters snapped to me. "You knew about all of this and decided to make Orion look bad by setting this whole thing up and you stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" He said first to me and then at Asher. Are you kidding me?

"Excuse me but I did not planned all of this to degrade Orion." I said.

"Enough of this! Clear your office and pack your things because I want you out of my school by Monday morning!" Mr. Bitters yelled.

"Oh someone's leaving the school alright but it's not her!" We all turned our heads once again to see a man walking up to us in such a disapprove look and I was shock when I recognized who it was along with his wife.

"S-S-S-Superintendent Ted Turner?!" Mr. Bitters stuttered as his eyes widened when he came up to us.

"What you doing here?" I asked Ted in surprised.

"I _was_ having dinner with my wife to celebrate our anniversary together when I got an anonymous call telling me that I was needed because a student and faculty was causing disruption at prom and I come in to hear that Mr. Stern here calling the police arresting a family using excessive force while you just stood back and let him and now about to punished this boy for just punching Mr. Stern instead of punishing Mr. Stern for what has happened?!" Ted said angrily to Mr. Bitters in disbelief.

Mr. Bitters stutters again. "But-But Mr. Turner, I can explain,"

" _You_ shut up! You're in more trouble than you're already in!" Ted snapped at the principal.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"While we were on our way here, I received emails and text messages on my phone that was filled with student reports telling me about students that have been bullied, mistreated, class failing misunderstanding and you failed to do anything about it!" Ted said causing Mr. Bitters to turn as pale beyond pale.

"I-I-I-uh…" Mr. Bitters seems to come up with nothing. Okay I don't know how Ted found out but I'm glad he did because now that means Mr. Bitters might finally get what he deserves.

"I want you in your office Monday morning before school and don't be late! Now you get out of here this instant! You too Mr. Stern!" Ted said to them both as everyone minus Orion's friends clapped and cheered as Orion and Mr. Bitters were taking by the cops commanded by Asher as those two looked down shamefully until they were out of the building.

"Well, everyone resume where you left off." Ted said to us all and with that, he and his wife left the dance. I heard Jalen talking with some of the cops telling Jalen that he must attend court so that they can finally put our foster parents behind bars and then left the building along with the rest of the police force.

"Okay everyone," The DJ said through the mic. "How about we have another go at a slow song?" Soon he played the track and everyone grabbed their dates and danced to the slow song together.

 **(A/N: Play Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran.)**

"May I have this dance?" I asked Jalen with a smile.

"Yes you may." He smiled as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor where I placed my hands on his shoulders and his hands rested on my waist.

"It's so great to see you Jalen, officially." I said.

"It's great to see you too." Jalen said. "Why didn't you tell me who you were before?"

"Well it has been over twenty years since we last saw each other, you and I have grown since then." I said. "When you came into my classroom and gave me your sign-in slip on the first day of school, I immediately recognized you when I read your name but I was sad that you didn't recognize me. I wanted to tell you but I thought I'd be startling you or you wouldn't remember me. So since that day I've been throwing in hints for you to know who I really am; about myself, your birthday, the card I gave you for Christmas and mostly, being there for you like you have for me. I was planning on revealing myself to you at graduation but Orion had other plans. Although, it did turned out better than I planned it so I should thank him for that."

"I'm really sorry Elena. I really broke our promise." Jalen said sadly.

"Hey, you had it rough. I get it. I understand why you had to run away even though you could've at least waited." I said giving a laugh.

"So what happened after I left?" Jalen asked. "You know, after you snapped yourself out of what happened?"

"Well after that night, the police questioned me on what really happened. Even though the judge ruled in favor of those two, I was escorted out of their home for good safety." I explained. "A few months later, I was adopted by a family and they've took good care of me until I was old enough to go on my own. During my time in college, I met Asher and soon we got married before I graduated."

"I hope he's treating you right." Jalen teased as he looked over to see Asher standing near the punch bowl smiling at us.

"Of course he has." I giggled. "He's amazing; he really cares about me and does everything in his power to make me happy. He even had a search out with his team to help me find you."

"That's nice of him," Jalen said. "And I'm glad to see and hear that you're doing well. Just knowing that you're alright makes me happy."

"I'm only alright when I have you back in my life. I miss you so much." I said.

"I miss you too." Jalen said.

"And I'm glad to see you're with an amazing family including your wife Tiffany." I said causing Jalen to look at me in shock and I answered his unasked question.

"Remember where I went over winter break?" I asked and Jalen nodded his head. "Well Asher and I stumbled across some people who claimed to be relatives of your family and some of them said they know you; Mordecai, Ariana, Cameron, Eden, William and Sophia, was it?" Jalen nodded his head in confirm. "They told me you and Tiffany got married last September and Lucina became your step sister. I am hurt though you didn't invite me to your wedding." I teased.

"Well it's not my fault I couldn't find your address." Jalen said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me but mind if I cut in?" Jalen and I turned to see Tiffany by our side.

I chuckled as he and I let go of each other. "Sure, go ahead. I have to go get everything ready to announce the king and queen." I left soon after to get everything ready. I soon went up on stage to announce prom king and queen. The queen was, well, not Ariel who shrieked in disbelief when it was Amber who won. But the person who is the most shocked was Bryce when he was crown king.

"And now can everyone clear the floor for the king and queen to share a dance?" I asked after crowning the winners and soon everyone made a big opening for Bryce and Amber as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

The minute the song came on, both Bryce and Amber slow danced to the song as we all took a moment to watch. I noticed that Bryce seem uncomfortable Then, I saw Bryce lean into Amber's ear speaking so low. Amber smiled at Bryce nodding her head and left him to return to Colton as Bryce went up on stage. What's he doing?

"Hold on, hold on," Bryce said taking the mic and then faces everyone in the room when the music was cut off. "I know it's a tradition for the king and queen to share a dance," He started. "But tonight is supposed to be a night to remember and… I wanna remember dancing with the girl who deserves to be with the guy who loves her and always will, forever." Now I know what Bryce is doing. Alice then stepped in grabbing Lucina and dragging her up on stage. Lucina was speechless when she was now facing Bryce as he came over to her.

"Lucina, may I have this dance with you?" He asked as Alice came back looking all giddy. Lucina nodded her head as Bryce took her hand and soon led her on the dance floor as the music started playing.

 **(A/N: Play Yellow by Coldplay)**

 _Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow._

 _I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow"._

 _So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow._

 _Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into  
Something beautiful,  
Do you know,  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

Lucina placed her hands back on Bryce's shoulders as Bryce placed his on Lucina's waist as they danced to the song smiling at each other. Halfway through the song everyone started dancing to the song with their partners as I was now dancing in the arms of my husband.

"I am so proud of you Elena." Asher said.

"Well I had help." I said.

"You did but, you did most of it on your own." Asher said. "You did for what you believe in. You believed in someone you cared about and because of you, you and Jalen are finally reunited after so long which makes me proud to call you my wife. I love you."

"I love you." I smiled as Asher lean down to kiss me as we continue to dance to the song the rest of prom night to what has been truly a night to remember.

 _It's true,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine._

 _Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

* * *

 **Sorry about that. I've been to places and family to see. Don't worry, I'll get it done as soon as possible. Please review.**


	39. Outtake 9

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 9 – Chapter 27**

Elena's POV

After many dances, prom has ended when the clock struck midnight and everyone started leaving the building looking tired. I'm surprised to see that the Cullens look like they haven't broke a sweat like they have unlimited amounts of energies. I told Jalen that Asher and I would like to meet up with him and the Cullens to talk and catch up. A few minutes later, we all arrived at their… house?

"Shit, this is where they live?" Asher said as he and I were looking at the house in shock.

"I wonder how big their family is." I said as we got out of the car and followed everyone inside.

"All hail King Bryce!" Emmett boomed as he and Jacob came inside after all of us carrying Bryce on their shoulders and he and Jacob chanted, "Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!"

We all cheered and applauded as those two set Bryce down.

"Guys, come on, this is too much." Bryce said taking off his crown.

"Come on Bryce, it's not every day you get to be crowned prom king." Rosalie said.

"Oh like you and everyone never got to be crowned king and queen before?" Bryce teased as we all laughed.

"Damn, I knew you Cullens were loaded but not like this." Asher said as he looked around the place. Yeah, this three story building is more than a house.

"Well I do like to make some home improvements every chance I get." Mrs. Cullen, who actually wanted us to call her Esme, smiled. "How about I fetch you two some drinks?" She offered and then went to the kitchen as the rest of us all got ourselves settled in the living room.

"I can't believe that Mrs. Pennington is actually the Elena you told us about." Bella said to Jalen.

"I can't believe how you we're able hide your true identity from _us_!" Alice said to me accusingly. I wonder what she meant emphasizing on 'us.'

"You were so hard for me to read that it makes it difficult to know who you really are." Edward said to me with a chuckle.

"And it's not fair." Krystal pouted as we all laughed.

"I'm sorry guys but I wasn't sure how else I was supposed to get to Jalen since he didn't recognize me at first." I teased as Jalen rolled his eyes.

"Well we really want to thank you and Asher for helping us back there." Dr. Cullen, prefers to be called Carlisle, said to them as Esme came back with glasses of ice tea for me and Asher. "We were sure in a tight pickle if you hadn't done something."

"Well Asher was the one who got the entire police force to listen to him. You saw the looks on their faces when they questioned Asher's orders as someone else until they realized it." I said with a laugh.

"Trust me, the way I command them even scares me and it still does." Asher said taking a sip of his tea.

"I know how you feel man." Jacob chuckled as we all continued to laugh.

"You gotta show me how to do that so I can scare people. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"You will never learn, will you?" Rosalie said to him.

"I don't think he'll ever will." Nessie giggled.

"So what do you think is gonna happen to Orion and Mr. Bitters?" Lucas asked me.

"Well I'm sure Ted will give them both a serious yelling but mostly to Gilbert since Ted has somehow received the reports that Gilbert's been keeping aside and has failed to report them." I said. "If Ted is sure, then Gilbert will definitely be fired from the school."

"I hope so because that guy has gotten on my nerves for the last time." Bryce said.

"And you're not really expelled and neither are we so I guess we're good." Lucina said.

"Also Jalen, as you already know, we need you at court so we can hear your statement and that we can take your foster father behind bars." Asher said to him.

"My friend has been digging on the information of the foster home he and Elena went to. I can give you those that will be sure to put their foster parents in their place." Jasper said to Asher as he nodded his head and then turned to Jalen again.

"So can you make there at three thirty on Friday?" Asher asked.

"I'll be there." Jalen said.

"Just don't run away." I giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure he stays where he is until then." Tiffany said with a tease as Jalen rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Listen, everyone," He said as we turned to him. "I'm really sorry for what happened tonight and I'm also sorry that I never told you guys about what happened between me and Orion and his plans. It's just that, before I met you guys, I went through a very rough time, but you all took me in, you accepted me and made me a part of your family. You helped me get back on my feet and have done everything for me. I just didn't want you all to go through what I have if Orion told everyone after everything you have done me and… I was afraid that… you guys would blame me for it." Jalen said looking down.

"Jalen," Jalen looked up when Carlisle spoke. "We understand how hard it was for you making a choice to protect us but we could never blame you for something like that."

"You know we love you Jalen. You are a part of this family and we'll always be there for you no matter what." Esme said giving him a warming smile..

"Did you really think you could fix everything by yourself?" Alice teased.

"Besides, where's the fun in that? I wanted in on the action. OW! Seriously, stop that! This is getting way too old!" Emmett said rubbing his head.

"Did you expect that we wouldn't know what to do if Orion had known?" Rosalie said.

"He and his friends may have the power but not the power that we have." Jasper said with a smirk.

"You still should've told us even if we were to blame you." Jacob said.

"We're a family Jalen and we're there for each other." Edward said.

"Yeah, your problem is our problem, remember?" Krystal said.

"You know we got you back like you got ours." Lucas said.

"You know we care about you just as you care about us." Bella said.

"And we'll help you no matter what." Nessie said.

"We love you Jalen, no matter what you may think." Tiffany said giving him a kiss and then he turned to Bryce and Lucina.

"Bryce, Lucina, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you two." He said to them. "I never wanted to have you both have your happiness destroyed,"

"Hey, I know you never wanted to break up me and Lucina even if you wanted to. What you did tonight was the coolest thing ever and I thank you for that." Bryce smiled.

"I admit, I was mad at you for what you did to me and Bryce at first but after hearing that it was by force and seeing all the trouble you went through just to protect us, I understand why. So thank you." Lucina said as she and Jalen looked at each other.

Oh Jalen, look at you. You were once the little boy who acted like a parent to me when we were kids. You were then on your own trying to survive while people look down on you. Now you're with the Cullens, a family who loves you so much who would do anything for you. I could never be any more happy to see the life you have now Jalen.

"Well, we should get on home." Asher said as he and I got up. "It's been a long night and I'm seriously hella tired. Plus I was supposed to have the week off but now I need to have a word with my assistant commissioner for what his idea was having some kid take command of the entire police force at prom trying to arrest you all."

"Well, I'll see you all at school. You will be at school, right Jalen?" I teased.

"Geez, you run away from the police and think I'm gonna do again after being found after like twenty years." Jalen said as everyone laughs. Asher and I said their goodnight and left the living room heading out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Asher asked as we were now outside.

"I'm beyond happy." I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Asher said. "This sure has been one hell of a night and now because of Orion, I have to get up early to call the whole force for a meeting. At least you won't wake me up with your screaming."

"Hey!" I said slapping his chest as he laughs and we were about leave when I saw something below us. It was a envelope on the doorstep and on it was the Cullen name. I picked it up and went back inside to see everyone still in the room where we talked.

"Sorry everyone but this was on your doorstep outside." I said holding out an envelope and Carlisle took the envelope from me and I said, "Goodnight." And with that I was out of the house and went with Asher on the way home to what has been an amazing night. I wonder who sent that letter.

* * *

 **(A/N: I thought you'd like to see this. This takes place the day after the last chapter.)**

Asher's POV

I watch as every single men on the force came inside as they stand in the area facing the stage I was on. After a few hours of sleeps, I wake up calling for a meeting for all officers.

"Commission Pennington," I turned when Chief Swan came up on stage with me. "What's this meeting for and why did you call me up here?" He asked.

"Just be patient Charlie and you'll see why. Now stay here." I said giving him a smile as he nodded his head and then I turned facing the force once everyone was here.

"So," I said to everyone as they remained silent standing up. "I bet you're all wondering why I called for this meeting." No one said a word or moved their eyes. Some were confused while the rest were trying not to sweat. "You wanna know what I did yesterday? Well, you know my wife's school she teaches? Her school had prom last night and she and I along with some of the faculty were chaperoning there." I said walking down the steps and walk around my men.

"Why am I telling you this, you ask?" I asked. "Well, when I came out from the bathroom, my wife called me that the entire police force were arresting a family, the Cullens." As I was walking around, I saw Chief Swan's eyes widened. "And it's funny because the police force I saw arresting them was you guys." I was now in front with a stern disapprove face. "So tell me what the hell you guys were doing arresting the Cullens by orders from a kid – DON'T YOU MOVE, BROCK!" I said causing everyone to flinch as they saw me pointing without looking at my assistant commissioner sneaking out towards the door until he froze in his tracks. "Get your ass onstage, now!" He did so in fear as he followed me up on stage.

"Where were you yesterday on that night?" I asked him.

"I-I was here at the station." Brock said.

"And why was the whole force at North Central High's prom?" I asked. "Only I or you tell them to do so, so tell me why you told them to arrest Jalen Long and the Cullens."

Brock was silent until he answered, "Orion Stern paid to use the police force and to have command of them, sir. He paid in big money and you know that we needed it –" I grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him until we're face to face.

"Clearly, the money has gotten to your head!" I snapped. "You know better than to let someone outside the force bribe you to take control and I can tell Orion didn't tell you he was planning on arresting an innocent family!"

"Well… you were the one who didn't tell us that Jalen was with the Cullens since he's most wanted." Brock defended causing him to double over when I punch him in the stomach and swept him off his feet causing him to fall.

"Maybe it hadn't occur to you that Jalen is innocent and I didn't tell you because my wife wanted Jalen to remember her before she can help clear his name. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Elena Diane Pennington, previously named Margaret was the girl Jalen was accused of attempting rape?" I said causing Brock's eyes to widened. "Stand up!" He did so.

"Brock Wade, you're done." I said. "Clear your office and get out of my sight."

"S-Sir, no, please!" Brock begged. "If you let me go, I will lose everything. There won't be a station in town that will hire me."

I just stared at him until I ripped off his tag of his assistant commissioner from his uniform.

"You should've thought of that earlier before you let a kid take control so that he could take away the one person that means the most to my wife besides me." I said. "Now get of here!" Brock did so shamefully as he walked out of the room and then I walked down the stage again facing everyone.

"As you for you guys," I said. "Groping the Cullen women, really? What are you guys, sixteen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well… sir, you got to admit, they were smoking hot especially the beautiful blonde." One guy said as some of the others said in agreement until instantly shut up when I went over to him a slapped him hard.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to touch them inappropriately!" I snapped. "I expect you all to do your jobs professionally because if I hear you touching people while arresting in places that shouldn't be placed, you're out of here! Understand?" They did as they nodded their heads vigorously. "Then you may go." And they did as I went up on stage to Charlie.

"Um, Commissioner Pennington, I um, I can uh, explain about the Cullens." Charlie said awkwardly. Oh Charlie, always the guy who doesn't hover from what my father told me. That's what I like about him.

"You can explain it to me after you move into your new office, Assistant Commissioner Swan." I said smiling as I placed the tag on his uniform. "I know you have a few years before you retire but I thought I make it the best for you." I patted his shoulders as he just looked at me in shock before I walked away to return home to my wife.

Glad to see how things are turning out. I don't know what could make my life better than seeing my wife back with her brother.

* * *

 **Little does Asher knows what's happens in the next outtake. Please review.**


	40. Outtake 10

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is what happened before Chapter 28.**

* * *

 **Outtake 10 – Before Chapter 28**

Elena's POV

 _June 6_ _th_ _2026_

"Why must I do this every time?" Lucas asked in annoyance as he went over to Japer and Emmett pinching their ears to stop the fight. Next thing that happened was the two boys grabbed Lucas and dragged him into the fight.

"That's why." Bryce said as we all laughed.

Asher and I are at the Cullen house on a Saturday afternoon. Jacob was here and so was Bryce. Things have changed in the last month since prom night and I mean majorly.

Let me start off with Mr. Bitters. As you remember, he's in serious trouble for not notifying Superintendent Turner about the bullying from students and for siding with the ones doing the bullying like Orion but there's more. Mr. Bitters also used a new – unauthorized – procedure policy so that teachers are to only let Mr. Bitters take action of any student complaint and he and only he would decide what to do. So basically, any student that mistreats others gets away with it.

I can't believe Mr. Bitters could do such a thing. Because of all of that, Mr. Bitters has been fired and has lost his school privileges from the school board where he will never be hired by any district. Then there's the part of Mr. Bitters using the money irresponsibly. He's been fine much more then you can imagine causing him to go broke losing everything including his home leading him to live with his mother. That's what happens when you get caught up in the past and abuse your position of power. And because of Mr. Bitters' expulsion, I was appointed as temporary principal until next year is permanent. That was unexpected but I'm happy to do it so that I can make this school better than how Mr. Bitters did it.

And then there's the assembly the superintendent held at the school inviting Orion and his friends' parents up on stage with their kids. The parents thought their kids were being awarded but they're were wrong when Ted talks about having enough bullying and telling the parents what the kids did including on prom night to the Jalen and Cullens. Then Ted said at the end that the five of them are expelled meaning they will not graduate this year. Their families did not take it so well especially Orion's parents even more when they hear that Orion lost his spot to run his family's company. It's what he deserves.

After the expulsion of Orion and his friends and the departure of Mr. Bitters, North Central High had done a complete one-eighty since then. Everyone started treating others with respect. Even the jocks, cheerleaders and those at the top of the food chain respected those below them also having their backs if some still picks on them. People even started dating others that are not from their status.

Also with Orion and his friends out of the school, everyone now looks up the Cullens. That's good because they need positive role models. That's right, they even respected Jalen even though they now know he's older than he looks and is married. And also, Jalen did showed up on court meeting up with our old foster parents where they were sentenced to life in prison for mistreating me and Jalen along with knowing that our foster dad was the one that tried to rape me and not Jalen. I'm glad everything is looking well. I'm married to the man I love, I've been giving a promotion, the school has changed and I got Jalen back in my life. What could top this?

"Hey Elena, uh, are you feeling alright?" Jalen asked me.

"Of course Jalen, why would you ask that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking." Jalen said.

Okay what's up with him? Why is Jalen asking so weird? Actually, he's not the only one. Almost every member of the Cullen family including Jacob and Bryce were staring at me while Edward and Alice, well Alice looks like she's expecting something to happen as Edward looked like he knows something but what? It's starting to make me uncomfortable.

"You know E, Jalen's on to something," Asher said who is sitting by my side on the couch. "You've been a bit moody this past week, you kiss me for no reason, not that I'm complaining and you eat food in unexpected ways,"

"What? Come on Ash, I haven't eat anything that weirdly." I said.

"You're dipping a banana in peanut butter." Asher pointed out and I looked to my surprised my hand on a banana dipping into a jar of peanut butter.

"I think this is gonna make me sicker than what you guys have to eat." Jacob said looking away while covering his mouth.

Okay maybe I have been eating strangely lately. That's not the only thing; my breasts started to feel sore and I keep getting cramps and then – I felt a lump in my throat. Uh-oh.

I rush my way to the nearest bathroom which was open to my surprise. I got down as I threw up in the toilet. And then there's that. I felt a cold hand on me and I looked up to see Jalen and a concern Asher by my side. After getting everything out and washing my mouth, I was soon sat down on the closed toilet as I see some of the Cullens in the bathroom while the rest were outside.

"Elena, are you okay?" Asher asked as Tiffany came in giving me a glass of water.

"I think so." I said taking a sip. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This week is really unexpec –," I stopped when I realized something.

"What day is it?" I asked slowly.

"It's Saturday, the sixth of June." Edward answered as he hid a smile. The minute he answered, I started counting in my head until it hit me.

"Elena, what's wrong? You're killing me here!" Asher said worriedly.

"Asher, I'm late." I said to him quietly.

"Late for what? You're not doing anything today." Asher said.

"No, _I'm_ late." I said taking his hand while confusion was written over Asher's face.

"Elena," I turned to Tiffany who smiled. "I think you might be pregnant." Asher and I couldn't help but gasp at the possibility.

"Elena, i-i-i-is this true?" Asher asked totally speechless.

"I-I-I I think so." I said.

"I can run a test for you." Carlisle offered and I nodded my head before he led me and Asher to his office where he keeps all his work.

Could they be right? Am I pregnant? I didn't think it could happen. Asher and I never talked about it. What if he doesn't want this? I've been doing my best staying calm as we wait for Carlisle to give us the news. Finally, Carlisle came to us as I held on to Asher's hand tightly.

"Asher, Elena," He said then smiling. "Congratulations, you two are having a baby. It's already two weeks old." I couldn't help but cry from happiness. I'm having a baby, we're having a baby. I said that because Asher pulled me close to kiss me fully as I saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you Elena." He said tearfully as his hand rested on my tummy.

"I love you Asher." I said and then looked at my belly. "And we love you as well." I said joining my hand on Asher's that was on my tummy. I can hear everyone coming in congratulating me and Asher loudly.

"Congratulation Elena." Jalen said to me with a smile.

"Jalen," I said taking his hand. "Will you be our child's godfather?"

Jalen looked at me in complete shock until he smile big while crying as he hugged me.

"Nothing could make me happier to be a part of you and your child's life." He said as I hugged him.

Okay, this definitely makes my life feel complete. I am so happy for everything including that I will be a mother to this child.

* * *

 **Last outtake coming up soon. Please review.**


	41. Outtake 11

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 11 – Chapter 28 & 29**

Elena's POV

"Emmett McCarty Cullen." I said through the mic as everyone applauded when Emmett came up on stage through all the cheering and clapping from the audience to receive his diploma after all the A's and B's were done and so were nearly all the C's. Emmett took his diploma from me as he shook my hand adding a bear hug and then showed off his muscles with a grin before he exited the stage. I didn't know someone as big as Emmett could be so childish and be like a giant teddy bear.

Everyone is gathered here in the school gymnasium where the seniors of North Central High are about to graduate. I am so proud of this class for all their hard work and accomplishments. They are by far my favorite class that I will miss teaching out of all my other classes.

"Colton Wesley Dunbar." Colton got up and received his diploma and soon we were reaching to the H's.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." I hear Alice cheering loud as Jasper came up to receive his diploma. He then face the audience and tipped his cap in a cowboy way and then left the stage.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." A lot of cheers came, mostly from the boys, as Rosalie received her diploma. Finally, I called his name.

"Jalen Kaiser Long." Everyone cheered the loudest as Jalen walked on stage. Jalen got the biggest cheers out of everyone as he came to me to receive his diploma.

"Congratulations Jalen, I'm so proud of you." I said handing him his diploma and then giving him the biggest hug ever.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Jalen said hugging me back.

Here's the thing about Jalen. He decided to attended the college in the fall at the University of Washington to study business management and graphic design so that he will work at his family's company and one day own it. I'm so glad to hear of his plans and I know he'll do great. Jalen let go and looked at the crowd who are still cheering for him.

You can see the Cullens and Jacob cheering the loudest as they clap along with everyone. Tiffany and Lucina were both beaming towards Jalen with proud smiles on their faces. Then there's Bryce's foster family there sitting next to the Cullens cheering along. With the Cullens are their family from Alaska including Jalen's friends. Jalen waved to the crowd and exit the stage to resume the next names to be called and then we came to the S's.

"Amber Coleen Sharp." Amber was in tears as she went up and got her diploma. It wasn't long until!

"Bryce Greyson Summers." Bryce's family and the Cullens led by Lucina cheered as loud as they can when Bryce went up to his diploma. Everyone was cheering just as loud when they cheered for Jalen as they all chanted, "Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce! Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce, Bryce!"

As for Bryce, he will be attending UW with Jalen but not for basketball and instead be studying English to pursue a career as a writer. He's even already got a story he will write once he gets his degree based on the events in his journal. I just can't wait to read his story.

Bryce looked at the audience with a smile on his face making everyone cheer louder as he looked to find Lucina. The minute he did, he blew her a kiss in style of a basketball and Lucina playfully catches it and Bryce left the stage.

Finally, all the students were called and have received their diplomas. Now there's only one thing left to do. I went up to the mic facing the class.

"Students, rise from your seats." I said and they did so. "Please move your tassels from right to left." They did. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2026 North Central High School graduates!"

The whole gymnasium erupted in cheers as the seniors took off their caps and threw them in the air. They did it! Bryce did it! Jalen did it!

* * *

It was after the commencement ceremony and everyone including me and Asher were at the Cullen's house celebrating. Like me and Asher, everyone who is invited were speechless about the Cullen's home. Right now, there only a few people here since they have other parties to attend and I walked around to see Jalen, Bryce, Lucina, Tiffany, Lucas and Krystal with Carlisle and Esme and I couldn't help but smile at this amazing family. Just then, something smashed causing me to jump as well as the others.

"CRAP!" We turned to see Jacob running towards the door heading out.

"GET BACK HERE, MUTT!" Edward yelled as he chased after Jacob looking beyond mad. What the?

" _What_ just happened?" Lucas asked as Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came over to them.

"Well, Nessie and Jacob gave me and Edward the news and you saw how Edward reacted." Bella said.

"What did they tell you two exactly?" Bryce asked.

"Let's just say they couldn't wait anymore for the wedding to come." Jasper said.

"We're lost you know." Lucina said.

"Well, a few weeks ago when Nessie visited Jacob, I'm surprised they didn't break anything. OW!" Emmett cried when Bella smacked his head and Tiffany gasped as she said,

"Wait, you mean Nessie's –"

"Pregnant!" Alice announced happily joining in as the rest of them were completely shocked. Wow, that was unexpected but I'm not one to judge and neither should others about teen pregnancy. **(A/N: If that were the case. Hahaha)**

"Oh my gosh, really?!" Krystal asked.

"Is that even possible?" Jalen asked. I wonder what he meant by that.

"Nothing's impossible in our case Jay." Rosalie smiled. Jalen looked at Bryce and he seems to have understood something.

"Whoa man, I am not like that!" He said holding out his hands in surrender.

"Where are Edward and Jacob are going?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you're not really gonna kill Jake, are you?" Nessie asked worriedly as she joined them while her hand rested on her stomach.

"What are you talking about? I wanna see the action!" Lucas said excitedly. "Come on guys!" And without warning, he took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Jalen said following him as Emmett, Bryce and Jasper follow suit.

"I don't wanna miss this!" Bryce said.

"I say Edward will kill Jacob!" Emmett said.

"I doubt it so it's on!" Jasper said and they were soon outside. Wow, what a bunch of unique people for a family. Asher and I were helping out cleaning the place when all the boys came back in.

"I see you didn't kill Jacob." Krystal said to Edward.

"No he didn't so I won, as usual." Jasper said holding out his hand to Emmett as threw some money into his hand.

"If I had kill Jacob it would surely upset Nessie and Bella." Edward said.

"I'll use that for now on." Jacob teased.

"You guys are one crazy family." Asher said as he and I came up to everyone.

"Crazy things can happen to us, Asher." Jalen said.

"That's just what makes life so fun." Emmett said and got down just when Jasper tried to smack his head but missed. "HA! Finally, you missed! OW!" He cried when Alice kicked him right from behind and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, we're more what you guys called unique." Carlisle smiled as he wrapped his arm around Esme. "That's what we love about each other. We went through a lot together as a family." Everyone else agrees with Carlisle as they all look like they were thinking the times together.

"Hey everyone," They all turned to see me when I called them. "Do you mind I take a picture of you guys?" I asked holding out my digital camera.

Everyone nodded their heads and found a place for their picture to be taken. Soon, the Cullen family and Jacob gathered around and smiled as I pressed the button on my camera and a white flash erupted. Everyone gathered around me to see how the photo turned out and I was happy to see that it turned out great as this photo is something to remember for me to cherish.

* * *

 **And that's it! Listen up, I know I said I will put up the official guide of my version after Breaking Dawn and I will but first I have to do some editing on the other stories to fix the errors and then, well, I have a surprise I will let you all know later so for now, keep an eye out for my update. Please review.**

 _ **Revised 3/9/17**_


	42. Spin-off

**Get ready for a spin off from Have A Purpose. The story is called A Christmas Surprise! Enjoy! :)**


	43. Outtake 12

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So I know that I feel like I robbed people that there wasn't much Nessie and Jacob throughout my After Breaking Dawn Series, plus there was the part about not seeing their babies being born and their wedding. Because I feel bad about it, I have more outtakes about Nessie and Jacob. So I hope this makes up for it. We're gonna start off with Nessie and Jacob's part during this story starting at Chapter 3. If you don't remember, go back and skim through it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Outtake 12 – Chapter 3**

Jacob's POV

"I'll ask my friend to see if he can order this gear into your vehicle. If he's lucky, we will probably have this done by, I'm guessing, a week?" I asked to see if this customer Dom, a regular with loads of money, if he was okay with it.

"Sounds good." Dom said, his voice sounded very deep.

Too be honest, he kinda scares me. I know, I'm taller than him by four inches but his voice freaks me out. Apparently he's only seventeen in high school. A senior? More like a senior citizen. I mean a man trapped inside a kid's body? You've seen Freaky Friday. How I know about that movie? Nessie made me watch it with her last night. Anyway, sure, I'm one to talk being the Alpha of my pack but this guy, he'd give a run for my money.

"Alright, I'll call you when we have it ready and you can pay the cost." I said closing the hood of Dom's expensive car.

"Sure, just call me anytime." Dom said.

"And would you tell your pal Vince to quick ogling at my girlfriend like she's something to eat?" I asked in annoyance, trying to bite back a growl, pointing it out and Dom turned to see office where Nessie is at the front desk while Vince was staring at her like he's undressing her with his eyes and I don't like it. Not. One. Bit.

"Sorry about him." Dom sighed shaking his head. "He's a hopeless romantic the minute he saw her. Thinks it was destiny with a capital D."

"Well next time, get your sister or someone else to come with you because if I see him make one move on my girl, the car he brings in is out. And _not_ in a polite way." I snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." Dom said calmly. "Thank you for your help Jacob." He said and turned around heading into the office where he grabbed Vince by the ear while walking out of my shop dragging Vince with him as he yelped in pain.

"Jealous wolf." Nessie teased when I walked into the office.

I laughed a bit. "Hey, no one messes with me." I smirked.

"You do know that I have zero interest in that guy right." Nessie said.

"I do, but I had to let _some_ people know who they're dealing with." I said. "

"But I'm yours forever. My heart belongs to you Jacob." Nessie said.

"As mine is the same for you Renesmee." I said taking her hand. "I'll always love you. Just know that I love you more."

"No way." Nessie teased.

"Yes way." I said and kissed her before she could protest.

Man, I can't believe I've been together with Nessie for over a decade. Where has the time gone? The time has already flown by when she was growing so fast that my feelings for her changed when she looked grown up. I may have rushed things when I jumped the wagon and told how I felt and she wasn't ready at that time. Edward nearly killed me but didn't since it would upset Bella and Nessie. But it all worked out in the end when Nessie confesses her love to me and I was truly happy. Nothing has changed throughout the years. No drama minus everything that has happened to us and the Cullens when Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, her daughter Lucina and Jalen joined the family.

Do I really deserve a girl like Nessie? No, stop that. She said she loves me, I believe that, but I love her more.

"Come on you guys, that is very unethical!" Embry called causing us to break apart; Nessie blushed while I rolled my eyes at my friend for ruining the moment. You're dead Embry.

There was a thud coming from outside and it was no doubt the newspaper being tossed at the window to get our attention.

"This keeps up, they'll break the window." Nessie said getting up to go fetch the paper while I chuckled and looked over some of the paperwork and see if there was anything else I have to do. Nessie comes back inside reading the newspaper. She was flipping some pages when she stopped where she was and stared at the paper giving out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked coming over to her. She didn't answer and I looked at where she was reading and I understood Nessie's reaction.

At the top of the page shows three pictures each with a person for crimes they committed and are currently wanted as they are still unfound. One appears to be a male adult charged for kidnapping a little girl, very common, while the other looks like he's in high school charged for murder of a girl just because she was planning on going to the prom with someone else who is her boyfriend instead of him. Idiot. That's when I saw his photo. In the center was a young boy at age of seven or eight and but his wavy dark black hair and surfer boy look was so familiar and I read what was below it.

 **Jalen Kaiser Long**

 **Born: October 15th 1996**

 **Age: 29 as of this year**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Grey**

 **Last seen: Since spring of 2004 at age 7**

 **Crime: Charged for rape on his foster sister and assaulting his foster dad for silence. Has evaded the police where he was last seen wearing light blue jeans, sneakers and a Life is Balance black shirt.**

"Holy crap." I said.

"You remember what my dad told us about him and his coven, right?" Nessie asked and I nodded my head.

Jalen had a rough life since he was a kid. First he lost his parents and was left in a foster home where everyone there treated him so badly like they never loved or even cared about Jalen. The only person who was ever nice to him apart from Tiffany who he knew then was this girl Elena who was mistreated the same way he was. The final straw came when Jalen heard Elena crying and saw their foster dad on top of her attempting to rape her but thankfully Jalen saved her by knocking their foster dad out with a desk lamp. However, his foster mom believed Jalen raped Elena and beat their foster dad for silence. Jalen escaped the police when they were called and he's been on the run since then.

Jalen wasn't the only one who had it rough. His friends from Detroit were in the same boat Jalen was in. They were all mistreated that they all became vampires after nearly dying and they all believed that humans only respected to those that do matter. They even kill humans to save others from mistreatment. It sucks for them. Thankfully, since meeting us and the Cullens, Jalen's friend started seeing things right about humans though they still feed off of them and Jalen joined the Cullens wanting to start over as well as being with Tiffany as they two got married two weeks ago, which they should be back today from their honeymoon.

I feel sorry for the guy. Why would people just be such asses to Jalen? Doesn't his family own that big gaming company? Seriously, what is wrong with people today?

"We need to tell everyone about this." Nessie said.

"What about Jalen?" I asked after I told the guys to take over and Nessie and I started walking our way to the main house.

"I don't know, I mean he is just starting a new life here in Forks and he's actually happy with it. Now hearing his crime coming back, that's gonna put a lot stress on him since he's wanted." Nessie said.

"Well let's hope the Cullens know what to do with Jalen's case." I said as we continue walking to the Cullen's house. That's when suddenly,

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Nessie and I jumped hearing Edward's voice, and he sounds mad.

"What did you do?" Nessie asked.

"Unless dating you has become a crime, I have no idea." I said trying to understand what could have made Edward so pissed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STILL THINKS THAT WAY ABOUT MY WIFE! AND HE'S _MARRIED!_ " Edward yelled causing me and Nessie to be completely confused.

Now what is Edward talking about? I haven't thought about Bella in more than my best friend in a long time. Sure, I was once in love with her, but the feelings I had for Bella were nothing compared to Nessie. Plus, I'm not married.

…

Well… not yet. I mean I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Nessie where we get married and have our own happily ever after like everyone else in the Cullen family. Although with the way Edward's acting, I'll have to wait it out until he's calm down.

Wanting to know what is going on, Nessie and I ran the rest of the way to the main house where we can hear Edward continue shouting.

"Edward, don't do anything that will break the treaty." Bella said.

"Don't do what that will break the treaty?" I asked causing everyone turned to see me and Nessie.

"What's going on? We can hear you guys on the way here." Nessie said.

"Edward wants to rip Mike Newton's head off." Emmett answered and blondie smacked him in the back of the head. "OW! What? It's the truth." Wait Mike?

"You mean that marshmallow Bella and I went to the movies with?" I asked remembering when he got sick in the middle of the film. "What do you wanna kill him for?"

"According to Lucas, it's for fantasizing over Bella with a picture that guy photo shopped of them together, in hot swimsuits." Krystal said as Bella shuddered causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

Okay, that sounds creepy than how I was once in love with Nessie's mom.

"Okay I guess that is a good reason, but Edward do you really want to start a war again?" I pointed out. Jasper thankfully calm Edward down for what look like took a lot of struggles and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I wouldn't want that, but I also don't want Mike unharmed in jail for still obsessing over my Bella." He said.

"Mike will get what's coming to him." Alice said who's having those visions. "At least it will make sense to everyone and less suspicious so we don't have to move away from Forks sooner than planned.

With the Cullens not aging physically, it's only a matter of time before they have to move avoiding suspicions from humans. At least I'll be joining them, I couldn't bear being away from Nessie and I didn't like the idea of her being separated by her family. When the time comes and believing that with the Cullens gone, no more bloodsuckers will come across our lands meaning no new pack members to start phasing, both mine and Sam's will be… I guess you could say we're "retiring" from our duties. I'll still be phasing in order to stay young and immortal like Nessie. I'll probably go solo as a work like I originally planned years before when I left Sam's pack.

"Fine, but if I hear Mike's thoughts even just saying Bella's name, he's dead." Edward said earning a hit from Bella. Wow, what a couple.

"So how was work, you two?" Esme asked me and Nessie. Oh boy.

"It was okay." Nessie said.

"What is it you guys?" Jasper asked. Edward looked at me and Nessie and was shocked when he read our thoughts that his anger instantly went away..

"Oh dear god." He said.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"This came in today at the shop," I explained holding out the newspaper. "Go to page eight. You'll find someone familiar in it." Lucas took the paper from me and flipped through a couple of pages until he stopped where I showed him and read it out loud for everyone to hear and were all shocked of the news.

"Damn." Lucas said placing the paper down on the table so that everyone could see Jalen's picture.

"I don't know what's more shocking; the fact that Jalen's on the list of most wanted still or that people still read the paper." Emmett said.

"I don't get it." Lucina said sounding confused seeing her now step father on the list.

"Don't you remember?" Rosalie said. "Jalen ran away because they believed that he raped that little girl and beat up his foster dad."

"But he didn't though." Lucina said.

"We know that, Jalen knows that, but his foster mom didn't believe him and I'm sure Jalen's foster dad is denying his actions so now everyone believes Jalen is guilty." Edward said.

"What about that girl who was almost raped, Elena was it? Can't she tell them that Jalen's innocent?" Krystal asked.

"From what I remembered in Jalen's mind, Elena was probably too traumatized to back Jalen up." Edward explained. "Judging by this news, Elena is probably okay now wherever she is but is too late to help Jalen's case since he ran away so the judge ruled in favor of Jalen's foster dad since he wasn't present."

God these humans are unbelievable. How were those people given the title of foster parents in the first place? What did Jalen ever do to them? Don't they know what his family does or do they don't give a damn care? I honestly don't get this.

"Can't we do anything about it to clear Jalen's name?" Nessie asked.

"We could, but we have to be careful though." Carlisle said. "Jalen is on the most wanted list and we don't want people accusing us of assisting his whereabouts into hiding. Plus if we don't have Elena to back us up, how do we explain to people how we know about Jalen's innocence with no proof other than his words without exposing ourselves?" He does have a good point? How can we help Jalen without proof of his innocence without giving away on how we know? "That doesn't mean Jalen will be hiding for the rest of his life until it goes away in years but we will find a way. We just need some time to figure it out and how to do this." He said.

"I'm sure I can find Elena in my visions and maybe she can help us." Alice said. "As long she isn't hiding from me, I'm sure I can find her very soon, but it won't be easy since she's human and I never met her before."

"Do you think Charlie knows about this?" Bella asked. Oh that could be a problem. I mean he was there at Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. Could he have recognized him?

"He doesn't know… but he will very soon." Edward said. Crap.

"I'm sure Charlie will understand." Esme said. "Jalen is a part of this family now and Charlie wouldn't do a thing against a family member."

"I sure hope not." Lucina said as Lucas rubbed her back for comfort.

"We'll just have to keep Jalen on a low profile to the public, especially when he starts school." Jasper said. "Thankfully, people won't recognize Jalen due to his eyes and pale skin and how much he's grown and I'm sure Bella and I can ask J. Jenks to take care of Jalen's documents while seeing if he has any info of the foster home Jalen lived in."

Let's hope so, for Jalen's future." Lucas said.

"Speaking of Jalen's future," Alice said after coming out from her blank expression. "He and Tiffany are on their way home now!" She said squealing while jumping up and down. Lucina joined in too. God that pixie is so full of energy. How does Jasper deal with her? He can control her emotions, can he?

Alice stopped what she was doing when she had another vision and then came back. Oh what now?

"Uh-oh," Alice said and without another word, she took off in high speed upstairs. What the hell?

"What was that about?" I asked as Edward stifled a laugh. Before he could answer, the door banged open so loud like something was fired.

"LUCAS!" I jumped as did everyone else minus Edward when Tiffany yelled Lucas's name and we all saw her coming inside with Jalen behind her with their luggage looking all calm while Tiffany's in total fury. "GIVE ME YOUR AURA!" She demanded facing him.

"Uh okay?" Lucas said nervously while sending his aura around Tiffany.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Tiffany asked looking around like a wild animal. Okay, seriously, what is wrong with me? I'm like six foot seven, a shape shifting werewolf who is the rightful Alpha from Ephraim Black, of his own pack and yet there are some people who scares the hell out of me.

"Um, I'm right here?" Lucina showed herself more like a question.

"NOT YOU, ALICE!"

"She's upstairs, third door on the left." Edward answered with a chuckle and without warning Tiffany ran at vampire speed and bolted up the stairs.

"ALICE!"

" _What_ just happened?" Lucas asked as we all turned to Jalen for a bit of context.

"Well there we were in Japan. We arrived at night and checked into that hotel," Jalen explained like nothing happened. "You guys should know what married couples do on their honeymoons the first night."

"Did you guys break anything? OW!" Emmett cried when Krystal smacked him in the head.

"Anyway, Tiffany went to the bathroom to freshen up and somehow there were 'things' in Tiffany's luggage that she never planned on bringing." Jalen said.

"Oh don't tell me." Krystal said and it hit me. She didn't. I thought understanding now why Tiffany needed Lucas's aura.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bella said rolling her eyes although she was amused.

"Of course Tiffany would want to kill Alice for that reason." Rosalie said with a laugh.

Seriously, when will that pixie learn not to meddle with everyone's clothing?

There was a sound of something that just broke judging by the shatter of glass upstairs.

"Tiffany, stop! Just chill out!" Alice yelled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIXIE!" Tiffany shouted.

"I think you should go stop her." Esme said to Jalen.

"No I think we should let them sort it out themselves. I'm sure they're fine" Carlisle said looking amused.

"Yeah, I think it's time Alice needs to learn her limits and such once and for all." Jasper chuckled.

"How do you guys deal with her?" Jalen asked about Alice.

"We try to bear with it." Edward said.

"Does she do anything _besides_ shopping?" Jalen asked.

"You saw her plan out your wedding." I said.

"And then there are birthdays and graduation parties." Bella said.

"What does she do when she doesn't do either of those things?" Jalen asked.

"She mostly dresses us girls up." Nessie said.

"Well that's a relief for me." Jalen said as all of us laughed. "Now that that's out of the way, can I get a hug from my daughter?" Jalen smiled with his arms opened up for Lucina who ran into them happily.

"I miss you guys!" Lucina said.

"We miss you too Cina." Jalen said. "I can't wait for us to start our lives together as a family." That causes Lucina to hug Jalen tighter.

"So what's been happening while we were gone?" Jalen asked after going through the hugs from everybody minus Alice who is still being chased by Tiffany around the house until those two went outside. We all looked uncomfortable to tell him what we just talked about before he and Tiffany came in.

"Uh…" Lucas started whistling while looking around for nothing as Emmett jumped in and sat on the table covering the newspaper where Jalen's picture is shown causing the table to break in half.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded causing Rosalie to hit Emmett in the head. Nice Emmett. "That was brand new!"

Jalen looked at us all and then at where Emmett is sitting. "Okay, spit it out. What's the bad news?" He asked. Emmett got up and picked up the newspaper handing it to Jalen.

"You should already know." I said and Jalen looked at the photo and reacted with just a sigh.

"This doesn't surprise me one bit." He said tossing the paper aside.

"Don't worry Jalen. We'll find a way to clear your name and prove your innocence." Esme said rubbing his back.

"How?" Jalen asked. "My foster dad will deny anything I say about what he did and my foster mom saw the evidence on me which was all a huge misunderstanding. Elena is too traumatized to help me at that time. She probably still is."

"We don't know that for sure, but I can tell she's okay judging by the paper. If we can find Elena and come through for her, maybe it'll help you." Edward said.

"Can you track Elena down with your gift?" Jasper asked about Jalen's gift as a tracker they call it.

"My tracking senses only works once I catch the person's essence of their mind on the first encounter. I was a vampire way after I ran away so there was no way I had a chance to pick up Elena's mind back then." Jalen said.

"It's okay Jalen. We didn't think you could but we can always try our options." Carlisle said.

"Yeah besides, problems can't be solved that quickly. Where's the fun in it? OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper hit his head.

"You always want something that involves fighting." Jasper said. "But I admit, I too like some sort of excitement to happen."

"Don't worry man. You won't end up in the slammers." Lucas said to Jalen.

"We'll find a way for you out of this." Edward said.

"You are a part of this family now." Esme said.

"You're problem is our problem." Krystal said.

"We got your back man." I said.

"You know we care about you." Nessie said.

"We'll help you any way we can." Bella said.

"Maybe by then you might be able to see Elena again." Rosalie said.

"We won't let anything happen to you daddy. We promise." Lucina said hugging Jalen.

"Thanks guys. That… means a lot." Jalen said feeling really touched.

Well let's hope we clear Jalen's name soon. He is just starting his new life and is on the right track. First getting his head on straight after hurting Tiffany, then changing his diet before coming here and now starting school next week with the Cullens for Lucina's first day of school while Jalen completes his education, he's making the right choices.

"HELP ME!" We all turned to see Alice running back inside with Tiffany right behind her.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT PIXIE!" Tiffany yelled as Lucas grabbed Alice as Jasper and Edward grabbed Tiffany as thee playfully watch Alice struggling to escape while Tiffany was still trying to get Alice in Edward and Jasper's grip.

"This is even better than hearing the Mike Newton story!" Emmett grinned excitedly as Lucas playfully move Alice forward to Tiffany.

"I'll explain it to you later." Lucas said to Jalen who was confused as the rest of us were laughing at this moment.

* * *

 **So I can tell that wasn't much but it's slowly showing as you will see things that Nessie and Jacob are dealing with. Please review.**


	44. Outtake 13

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place after Chapter 5 where Jalen is unfairly in trouble by Mr. Bitters when he saw the whole thing where Orion started a fight with Jalen. He was about to be suspended when Elena bailed him out. Here's a little something that happens after that and before Jalen talked to Tiffany that night. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Outtake 13 - Chapter 6**

Renesmee's POV

"I'm surprised to see the changes in you after the past few years." Grandpa Carlisle said. "It seems that since you've reached the age you look, your growth is showing again."

"Will I keep aging like this?" I asked anxiously.

"Not likely. We saw how Nahuel turned out. If he has lived for this long and maybe longer, I'm sure you will too." Grandpa Carlisle assured me with a smile as I sighed with relief.

I am in my grandfather's office where he is giving me a physical exam after noticing how I'm aging a bit. My body was a bit more developed making me look like I'm in my early twenties. It's weird since that once I hit around age six or seven, I would be fully grown but I guess my nature appears to want to make me more adult but look young like my parents and aunts and uncles.

"You're all good now sweetie." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Thanks grandpa." I said and left his room.

I was down the hall and into the living room where grandma Esme was working on a new design for a house she wants to make on her laptop. It was just me and her and grandpa as everyone else is in school and Jacob has to patrol.

I would be going to school with my family but since I've been growing a bit, we were worry something was wrong and thought it would be best I don't attend pretending that I was homeschooled. I am sad about that. I wanted to be there for Jalen since he's completing his education so he can find something to do with his new life and Lucina who is starting her first year in school. From what I hear from my family, that school they're in, North Central High School doesn't sound like a school at all. There are students who are popular and would pick on those who aren't and what's worse is that people are like sticking to the status quo; you know, jocks are dumb, cheerleaders date basketball or football players, nerds don't get dates, judging them by their looks, that. It was like I was watching those drama high school movies. What kind of principal allows students to be like this like they're in hollywood? And now with my family being new students, they appear to be labeled to start from the bottom despite our beauty. At least Lucina made some friends who are really nice to her. From what I hear, not all students stick to the status quo.

I was thinking about how everyone was doing while watching TV when I heard Jacob coming in. I was so happy to see him. I missed him so much. Sure it was only a few hours but can you blame me because I love him so much. I love him more than he does to me. We're still playfully fighting on that.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"Hey." He said giving me a kiss as he sat down next to me but I noticed from his voice he sounded stress.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Please don't tell me something bad happened during patrol.

"Relax Ness, nothing happened during patrol if that's what you're asking." Jacob gave a weak chuckle. "It was quite boring actually."

"Then what happened?" I asked in confusion.

Jacob sighed and said, "Rebecca's here."

I gasped. "Rachel's twin sister? Really?" I asked excitedly. I never met Rebecca since she left La Push to be with her husband who is a professional surfer and Jacob and his family haven't seen nor heard from her since.

"Can we go? I really want to meet her!" I said.

"I don't think now's a good idea for the moment." Jacob said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Her husband died." Jacob answered causing me to be silent.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, Solomon was doing a morning surf and was just relaxing on his surfboard when a tiger shark attacked him. He was rescued but by the time they rushed him to the hospital, he lost too much blood and… didn't make it." Jacobs said sadly.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." I said taking his hand.

"Don't be for me, I hardly know the guy and to be honest, I never really liked him since he was the reason we never got to see her anymore until now." Jacob said.

"Poor Rebecca." I said hating to hear how she's dealing with.

"Yeah, that's why she's here. Would you believe she wanted to move back home because staying in Hawaii reminded her so much about her husband and it was too much for her to handle? Says the girl who wanted to leave La Push because being here reminded her too much of losing my mom." Jacob gave a weak chuckle and sighed again.

"At least you guys are all together as a family." I said.

"Yeah, now that Sue moved in with Charlie, it'll be nice to have Rebecca back and not just because of her good cooking skills." Jacob chuckled for real this time. "At least Rachel will be by her side, though I'm not sure how long since she and Paul getting married soon." He started shaking his head.

"Maybe I can take her shopping when I meet her. I'm sure she'll be great company with Alice and the others. I do want to get to know her and be her friend." I said.

"I'm sure she'll like that too. But I'm not sure it'll be okay for Rebecca to hang with Blondie and little pixie and it's not because Alice is out of control." I was confused what he was talking about when I gave him that look. "She doesn't know, remember?" He said.

"Oh." I said understanding that unlike Rachel, Rebecca has no clue about vampires or the tribe's legends being real.

"Yeah, that's what's bothering me." Jacob said. "I'm not used to being around people who know nothing. Even Charlie knows. It was hard before not telling your mother but it's different because I'm gonna be around Rebecca all the time since she's dealing with her loss. Earlier when she showed up, I almost slipped when I said I had to patrol but luckily Rachel covered me saying "patrol" is how we men search for new cars."

"Smooth Jake." I chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm not used to this." Jacob said.

That's when we heard the cars coming in meaning that our family is home from school. What I wasn't expecting though is hearing my family going on some sort of rant where they sound very upset.

"Those no good son of a bitches!" Uncle Emmett boomed as everyone came in.

"I don't know who's worse right now!" Lucas yelled.

"They are just worse than how I knew what they are based on their emotions!" Uncle Jasper said.

"They are nothing but soulless monsters, disgusting vile beings who think they can do such a thing!" Dad growled.

"And I thought they were bad enough before but this is outrageous! We can't just let them walk away like this!" Aunt Rosalie said.

"Jacob, we need your permission!" Lucas said to him.

"Um why?" He asked slowly.

"Because there are humans who we want dead in our hands!" Lucas answered causing me and Jacob to be shocked at what we're hearing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Grandpa Carlisle asked coming in as he and grandma Esme tries to calm everyone down.

"Well, remember when we told you about what that school is like where everyone treats those like how Jalen was treated? Apparently, it's worse than we imagined." Krystal said.

"What do you mean?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Let me start with this guy Orion who is this leader of a group calling themselves "The Big Five."" Jalen said quoting those three words. "He was harassing Lucina making her very uncomfortable."

"WHAT!" Jacob shouted causing me to jump as his body started to shake with rage that I had to calm him down so he doesn't phase in the living room. I ushered Lucina to come over to me and she did so looking shaken as I pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"So what happened after that?" I asked.

"Luckily I got Lucina out of his hands but Orion started to pick a fight with me, though I hardly called it fight." Jalen scoffed as he rubbed one of his knuckles to his chest. Of course, his tracking skills helps anticipate people's moves faster than dad or Aunt Alice's gift. "I won, but apparently, this next human who is worst than Orion, the principal Mr. Bitters sent _me_ to his office even though he saw the whole thing."

Now, it was my turn to be upset. "WHAT!" I shouted. "That's horrible." I said. What kind of school thinks it's okay to treat others this way and why is the principal so dumb to take Orion's side?

"Yeah, yeah, he's a terrible ass principal and the guy is a total jackass." Uncle Emmett said. "Now what are we gonna do with those sons of a bitches?" He asked everyone.

"We could take turns sucking their blood." Aunt Rosalie suggested, her voice sounded venomous. "The more the merrier."

"Rose, they're not worth losing ourselves to." Krystal begged.

"Fine, then we can just tie them up beating them to death while I use them for target practice for my aura spheres." Lucas said.

"And expose ourselves that way? No." Krystal said.

"I got a good one!" Uncle Emmett said jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"No Emmett, we can't just rip them apart. I say we burn them first." Dad said.

"Not very original Edward. I say we torture them so they get a taste of their own medicine. We knock them out with Lucas's aura spheres, cut them to shreds and while they're still alive, burn them. _Then_ we can rip him apart as much as Emmett would like." Uncle Jasper said.

"Stop it! You guy do know that you're talking about taking away some humans' life, don't you?" Mom asked, yelling.

"Yes Bella, I know we're talking about taking away some humans' life. One who was sexually harassing my goddaughter and another one who was being unfair to my brother!" Lucas shouted and he looks very angry. And you know what happens when Lucas gets very angry.

I looked at Lucina who is still shaken. "It's okay Lucina." I said rubbing back and she was able to relax a bit.

Grandpa Carlisle took the time now to step in. "What happened after that?" He asked calmly.

"I was about to get suspended but English teacher Mrs. Pennington bailed me out and I was only giving a warning." Jalen said.

Grandpa Carlisle sighed and said, "Then we won't do anything about it. We're not even gonna sue them."

"Say what?!" Lucas said in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me! I wanna kill those guys!" Uncle Emmett whined.

"No Emmett, remember who you are." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Oh I know who I am! I am the uncle of five year old girl who was sexually harassed by a dense perverted jackass and a brother to a guy who was unfairly sent to the principal's office for something he was standing up for by that old Donald Trump look alike!" Uncle Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, he does seem to look like him." Jalen commented.

"Guys, as much as I would like to do something on someone who messes with my family, what good would that do? It would not only violate our treaty but there will be serious questioning about the sudden disappearance of the two humans you all are talking about." Grandma Esme said bring out a good point.

"She's right you guys." Aunt Alice said finally. "Plus, I don't think the Volturi would like at it giving them a good enough reason to end us once and for all giving Aro a good enough reason for it."

She's right. Aro will always have reasons to come over whenever there's laws being broken. They will punish but not before they get those vampires with gifts that are unique. That would be the reason just so it would seem like they are doing a good job. And with people like me, mom and dad, aunt Alice, Tiffany and Lucina and possibly Jalen with gifts Aro has never seen, he'll do anything to get what he wants. We haven't heard from Aro since five years ago when Lucina was born during the Joham incident. After Lucas yelled at Aro for how crappy he does his job, my dad said that Aro will take awhile to admit his actions.

"And also, we don't away sooner than planned." Aunt Alice said causing everyone to finally agreed, though some were reluctant.

"Tiffany's coming." Jalen said and then he hissed. "Listen, don't tell her about this okay? I don't want her to get all worked up what happened." He said and we agreed just before we heard Tiffany get out of her car.

Wow, first Jacob dealing his sister's lost and now this? How did our lives still get crazy, vampire and non-vampire related?

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? Please review.**


	45. Outtake 14

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtake here takes place during Chapter 8 and 9 where Bryce and Lucina are on their first date, but Bryce has no idea what Lucina and the Cullens are at that time if you recall. Let's see what's going on between Jacob and Nessie before they were called to save Bryce and Lucina from The Big Five.**

* * *

 **Outtake 14 – Chapter 8 & 9**

Jacob's POV

"I cannot believe this!" I shouted as we were alone at La Push beach.

"Jake, calm down." Nessie said.

"How can I calm down when all I want to do is rip that guy's head off?!" I yelled as my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well I would call Jasper to come here and do the job for you or my dad will come when he hears you phasing in front of me. It's your choice either way." Nessie said. Damn, I hate to face the wrath of Edward if I hurt Nessie unintentionally. Plus I don't wanna repeat a Sam and Emily moment.

"Sorry Ness," I said calming myself down as my body was shaking less, but not completely. "I'm just so ticked off about him. It's his fault that everything is now being thrown into chaos!"

"I understand and you're not the only one who's mad at him. And I'm not just talking about me." Nessie said as she rubs my arm.

"She was there Ness! He _knew_ she didn't know! He knows that she's having it rough! And he thinks it was okay to just throw this at her!" I spat.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't know how she got herself into this mess." Nessie said sadly.

"I just don't understand why he is still upheld about you and your family." I said.

It's Saturday night and Nessie and I are at La Push beach where we had to get away from the Reserve for a bit after some drama that happened. You see we were all gathered together, family and friends of the tribe gathering around the fire where first each men of the tribe, and Leah, were giving congratulations of their imprints and then Sam and Emily announced that they are having a baby. Of course we were happy for those two, even Leah was happy for them. They deserved it. Despite the obstacles they had, it ended up something good. We all congratulated them and the girls were all over Emily and Nessie got all excited. She had that look on her face like she was dreaming of something staring at Emily's belly that is barely showing. Something tells me she wants this. As do I. But is it possible for someone like Nessie to conceive? Could she be able to have one? No one knows since it was never been found. I would ask Carlisle but I don't think he can hide it from Edward who would kill me.

Anyway, what really happened there that went downhill, well, let's just say that Collin is a dead dog! Literally!

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Awhile ago**_

" _And finally, we wanted to congratulate the members of our tribe that has found someone who means a lot to them more than they can ever imagine." My dad said as he looked at those who are here; him, Quil's grandfather, Sue and all the pack members with their imprints and their families. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire, Leah and Nathan, Seth and Carly, Embry and Danielle and many others including Nessie and I._

 _I couldn't believe how happy I am to have this woman in my life, the reason to what has brought me here. She's everything to me and I will give whatever she wants and be what she wants me to be._

 _My dad was done with his speech as we all clapped for him. That's when Sam stood up._

" _Now with that, Emily and I have some news we would like to share with you all." He said having our attention._

 _Emily stood up by Sam's side taking his hand. "I'm pregnant." She announced. Whoa! I thought in surprised as we all cheered giving them our congratulations._

" _That's so great!" Nessie said as she hugged Emily._

" _I know!" Emily squealed. That's a first and I'm sure she thinks that sounded but weird, but hey she is happy right?_

 _I patted Sam on the back for a congrats as he was fighting the tears. With Sam, "retiring" soon, he now would have a purpose for his life and it's not just to be with Emily. I always wonder what my purpose in life was._

 _Before, I was just a carefree guy who loves rebuilding cars and one day I would open up a garage. That, I have. But then I later discover my family history where I became a protector to my tribe after phasing for the first time. It then led me to Nessie who is my reason for being here. My purpose was to be there for her, be anything she wants me to be._

 _I should be happy with how things turned out right? So why do I get the feeling that it's not enough?_

 _I turned as I saw Nessie placing a hand on Emily's stomach where her baby is inside and I saw the look on Nessie's face. The glow in her eyes when she heard about Sam and Emily's news was something that got me curious. Did she want that? I would want nothing more than to have Nessie be the mother of my child but is it possible for her? Well my whole life has been nothing but impossible with everything that has happened but you never know. Maybe Carlisle has an answer but I hate to see Nessie being disappointed if she couldn't._

 _I went over to Nessie after Emily was being pulled away by Rachel and some of the other girls and wrapped my arms around her._

" _Hey, are you okay?" I asked kissing the top of her head._

" _Yeah, just thinking." Nessie said._

" _About what?" I asked with interest. Before she could answer,_

" _Collin, would you just stop it and shut up? You're kind of ruining the moment." I heard Paul say as I turned to see him and Jared arguing with Collin. Oh damn, I don't like the looks of this. I thought as I made my way over there._

" _I just don't understand why Jacob and_ her _should be getting a congratulation! She is the reason why our lives were taken away since that demon came!" Collin yelled causing temper to rise._

" _Dude, Jacob imprinted on her, Collin. You know what that means when –" I cut Jared off when I made my way and gave Collin a harsh shove._

" _Damn you Collin, stop this!" I said using my Alpha voice on him. "Nessie isn't the reason why your life is like this! So stop insulting her, and the Cullens –"_

" _They're leeches!" Collin said. "She and her family! And you're becoming one of them first being friends with that leech-lover and now your dating one? What's next, you and her will have leech-wolves in the future?"_

" _Enough!" Sam and I yelled, both using our Alpha voices. Collin obey grudgingly._

" _It's okay." I hear Emily say and I turned to see her rubbing Nessie's back as I saw tears rolling down her cheek. Crap. I gave Collin a death glare before I made my way over to Nessie thank Emily before I wrapped my arms around her again._

" _Nessie, I'm sorry you had to hear that." I said. "I promise, he won't –"_

" _It's okay. He's not really my problem." She said quietly. I couldn't help but be frustrated as I gave Collin another death glare who gave one back. He is a dead dog. What is his problem? I thought everyone one of us are okay with the peace between us and the Cullens now. Just because he was having trouble keeping his life as a wolf a secret from his parents since they don't know doesn't mean he can go around insulting the Cullens. I mean sure their presence triggers our phasing but we made peace since I imprinted on Nessie and now Collin blames her for it. I don't know what's it gonna take to get Collin to get his head out of his ass._

" _Jacob?" I turned to see Rebecca in front of me and Nessie._

" _Hey Rebecca, enjoyed the night?" I asked hoping this bonfire was able to cheer her up a bit from her lost._

" _I'm fine but… what was Collin going on about leeches and saying that... you and Nessie will have leech-wolves in the future? What did he mean?" She asked causing my hands that were holding Nessie to tense as she and I gave each other looks that says we're busted, which we are!_

 _She was there. She knew nothing. She heard it! Crap! I saw Rachel coming over when she heard Rebecca asked the question with an anxious look._

" _Uh –" I was trying to think of an answer that would be different from what Rebecca heard but nothing matches with leeches or werewolves._

" _Um sis, do you remember those legends?" I asked trying to sound casual but failed since I'm beyond nervous. "The ones about our great parents and such?"_

" _Yeah?" Rebecca said slowly into a question as her voice tremble so slightly. Oh boy._

" _Well, they uh," I looked at Nessie and Rachel who were nervous about this as I was and then to Rebecca. "They're true, all of it. All the guys, Leah and Maya, and me… we can transform into wolves."_

" _Jacob Ephraim Black, you better be joking here!" Rebecca said, her voice far from angry; she was terrified._

" _Hey," I said slowly walking my way over and offering my hand with a small smile. "No need to freak out, okay. I'm still the same loving little brother you know and love. I won't go wolf on you." I tried to joke but it went the opposite of what I was hoping for._

" _N-No," Rebecca backed away from me, not looking my way which hurts._

" _Hey sis, it's okay, no need to be scared." Rachel said to her hugging Rebecca._

" _Wait, you knew about this?" She asked._

" _Uh…" Rachel was now in my shoes. Great. "Well… not at first until… you know what, that's not important." She said._

" _Is this some kind of sick joke to you all? I went through losing my husband and this is how you treat me?" Rebecca asked in disbelief. The three of us were trying to calm her down telling her that that's not the case. That's when something clicked in my brain and my head snapped to where Collin is, watching. He is so beyond a dead dog!_

" _God damn you Collin!" I yelled coming towards him with a hard shove. "You knew! You knew she didn't know! You knew she would be listening! What gives?!"_

" _Well it seems unfair that she is left out since you, Billy and Rachel know." Collin said with a smug look on his face that I pound him right there._

" _That doesn't mean she has to know! Are you trying to make our lives even more difficult? Hers? She just lost her husband for god sake!" I snapped._

" _Well that's her problem. Hurts doesn't it."_

 _Without warning, or thinking, I lunged myself at Collin, not bothering to phase as I started beating this guy as got engaged into a fight._

" _Jacob!"_

" _Jake, stop!"_

 _I didn't listen as I continue trying to hurt everywhere on Collin's body while making sure he gets beaten to a pulp until a pair of hands grabbed me._

" _Come on, break it up!" Quil yelled._

" _Jacob, chill!" Embry said._

" _Walk away, walk away Jake!" Seth said as he got in front of me and tries to push me back as I tried to fight them off so I can kill Collin._

" _Enough Jacob!" Sam yelled as he got in between me and Collin who was being held by Paul and Jared and both them and Sam aren't too happy._

" _Sam, stay out of this!" I growled._

" _Jacob, this is our problem too." Sam said turning to Collin with a glare._

" _But –"_

" _Jacob, I don't want to do this on you, you know that." Sam said, referring his Alpha voice. "Right now, go to Nessie. We'll deal with Collin. You can be sure from all of us that he will pay_ dearly _for the damage he's caused."_

" _Jake, come on." I turned when I felt her hand on my arm and saw Nessie there._

" _Fine." I said causing Embry, Seth and Quil to let go of me._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I just can't believe Collin would go so low by dragging Rebecca into this. She was just starting to heal from her loss." Nessie said.

"Yeah and Collin ruined it!" I spat. I then sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you." I said opening my arms for her which she accepts.

"It's okay Jake. I'm sorry you and your family have to go through with this." She said.

"Well, it's least we don't have to worry about hiding it from her." I said with a light chuckle. "Only now we have to worry about how Rebecca is gonna handle this."

"Be thankful we didn't go further about what me and my family are." Nessie said.

"Yeah, that'll be another time when she heals, unless Collin lets that slip about you." I said. He better not. That's when Nessie decided to change the subject.

"Hey, um, remember when you asked me something before… it happened earlier?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, here." She then placed her hand on my face and that's when I saw it.

 _There, I saw it; me and Nessie sitting together on the porch of a house. It wasn't big, nor small, perhaps a cottage. We were watching the sun set being happy with each other's presence._

 _That's when two little kids came running towards us and jumped into our arms. A little boy with hair like mine but with green eyes smiled as he tries to climb on top of me. Then the little girl who looks so much like Nessie who is holding her, turns her head leans towards me for a kiss on the cheek. Nessie and I hugged our kids and we got up heading inside._

 _Our kids._

I was speechless when she let go.

She wants this. She wants this just as I do.

"Is that what you want?" I asked softly.

"Do you?" Nessie asked shyly.

"I want nothing more than to make you the mother of my child." I said cupping her facing staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Me too." Nessie said and soon her lips met mine until we pulled apart. "But what if I'm not able to have one?" She sounds worried, afraid to be disappointed.

"Hey, let's not worry about it. We can always ask Carlisle and see… when Edward's in a good mood." I chuckled causing Nessie to giggle. "How about we start by making sure I get you home safe?"

"Sure sure," Nessie said as she took my hand we walked over to the Rabbit.

We just arrived where I parked my car when I heard Nessie's phone ring.

"Hey aunt Alice, what's up?" She answered. Oh please it better not be one of those fashion crisis or something. "Wait, what's wrong?" She asked in confusion and then went into shock. "What! Where?" She paused. "Okay, we're on our way." She said an hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we got into my car quickly.

"Lucina and Bryce are in trouble; that guy Orion and his friends are there and they're gonna ruin it for them." Nessie said. Oh no they don't!

"Where are they?" I asked as I started the engine and drove onto the road.

"They're in the restaurant Sky City."

"On it!" I said and hit the gas pedal hard to speed up. I don't care if Charlie catches me for speeding, there's no way I let that jerk who was harassing Lucina ruin her date with this Bryce guy.

Nessie gave me directions to where it is and we arrived at this restaurant. I didn't have to know what it looks like because I need to get in there and stop this Orion punk before he messes up Bryce and Lucina's date or worse, lay a hand on Lucina.

I got out of the Rabbit and rushed inside to see a hostess there.

"I'm looking for Bryce. He had a reservation here." I told her.

"Um, yeah, he's over there." She said in confusion pointing to the direction. I thank her as I followed where she pointed and sure enough I saw Lucina at a table and there were about five people standing where one of them was holding a boy with some sort of blonde hair color where he looks like those angels from the anime. That must be Bryce.

"No!" Lucina cried as Bryce closed his eyes when the big guy with a weird orange hair color who picked up a chocolate cake from their table. I don't think so.

I rushed in, not bothering to apologize to someone I bump into as I made the big guy dump the cake on the preppy right in the face instead of Bryce causing him to let him go.

"Get, away from them!" I growled as my hand went to preppy's shoulder, very hard as the other four including the big guy were beyond scared.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Preppy asked like it was none of my business. Big mistake. I thought as I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"He happens to be my boyfriend who doesn't like it when you rudely interrupt my cousin when she's on a date." I hear Nessie say as she came over by my side.

"Cousin?!" The blonde girl said in dumbstruck as she looked at Nessie and Lucina.

"That's right, now I suggest you leave these two alone or else I'll call a relative of mine who happens to be the chief of police. Trust me, he has a gun and he's more than happy to shoot you all for harassing his family member and her date." Nessie said to them.

"Now get out of here before I get very angry!" I said angrily as I continue to glare at preppy who is struggling to breathe.

"What's going on here?" I turned to see it was one of the waiters as he came to us in shock.

"These people here were harassing my cousin and her date." Nessie Jason as I roughly put preppy down. "They were about to dump food on this poor guy." She said pointing to Bryce.

"Bryce, is this true?" The waiter asked and Bryce weakly nodded his head as Lucina did the same more confidently. "That's it Orion; you, your friends and your families are out of here and to never come back!" He yelled at them.

"Did you forget who I am?" The guy Orion asked in disbelief.

"I don't give a crap that your family owns the internationals or whatever the hell all of you guys own! You've all caused enough disruptions to this place for too long. I'm not having you all caused problems here by being disrespectful to my employees and customers! Now get out of here at once! I don't ever wanna see your faces again!" The waiter yelled.

"You will once I sue this restaurant!" Orion said.

"I don't think so because my family will hire our lawyer to back this place up and I'm sure that you'll be the ones in trouble." Nessie said to Orion.

"We'll see about that." Orion said as security came and escorted him and his friends out with the waiter following behind them.

"Are you guys okay?" Nessie asked them as her face softens.

"We are now. Thanks you guys." Lucina said as Nessie hugs her.

"You alright buddy?" I asked him with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yeah," He said.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Lucina asked us.

"Oh we were just leaving from our dinner until we saw you. We knew you were on a date but I guess this guy wanted it to be a surprise, is that right?" Nessie said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, that was the plan." He said with a nervous laugh. "I'm Bryce Summers." He said holding out his hand.

"Oh we know who you are. Lucina told us all about you." Nessie said as she happily shook hands with him while Lucina blushed. "I'm her cousin, Renesmee." Bryce had a dumbstruck look on his face which is probably because of her name. Nessie smiled and said, "Ruh-nez-may, I know, it's a little unusual. You can call me Nessie and this is my boyfriend Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you man." I smiled as I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Bryce said as we shook hands. We let go and he looked at Nessie.

"Um, are you related to Edward?" He asked Nessie.

"Yes, he's my older brother and so is Emmett and Alice is my older sister." Nessie smiled.

"How come I've never seen you at school?" Bryce asked.

"Oh I'm homeschooled." Nessie answered.

"Oh I see. Um, listen, I need to use the bathroom real quick." Bryce said to Lucina. "Are you okay for a few minutes by yourself?"

"Oh we can keep her company." Nessie said to him.

"Are you sure? Weren't you guys just leaving?" Bryce asked.

"Don't worry about it man. We got this and plus it'll be safe incase those guys come back when they shouldn't." I smiled to him as I thumped his back.

"Okay, um, thanks." Bryce said and got up from his seat and went to the bathroom. As soon as Bryce was gone, Lucina turned to us.

"Okay, what are you guys _really_ doing here?" She asked.

"Jake and I were about to leave La Push until Alice called when she saw what Orion was up to." Nessie explained.

"As soon as she told us what's going on and where to find you, we came here and I arrived just in time to make that guy with a weird orangutan hair color give preppy a makeover." I said, smirking in pleasure.

"Well thanks for coming. Bryce sure wasn't expecting Orion to be here tonight." Lucina said.

"So that's Orion you guys kept talking about. I don't like him already." I said giving a snort just seeing that guy. He makes me sick.

"None of us do." Lucina said.

"Okay, moving that aside, Bryce is really cute!" Nessie said with a squeal.

"He sure is." Lucina sighed with a blush.

"So, anything special happened before those idiots showed up?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Nothing really; we just talked." Lucina said.

"About…"

"Just getting to know one another." Lucina said.

"He hasn't said anything about how he feels about you?" Nessie asked.

"Why would he?" Lucina asked.

"Why would he not?" I asked with a laugh like she asked a dumb question.

"I-I-I don't know." Lucina said looking away. "He's beautiful."

"So are you." Nessie said causing Lucina to turn to us. "What kind of person wouldn't want to be with someone like you that's like me or the rest of our family?"

"A lot of people wouldn't fall for you guys, Ness." I teased and then turned to Lucina. "Listen Lucy, you're a beautiful and loving girl. I'm already starting to like Bryce but if he doesn't like you, then he's an idiot." I said causing her to laugh.

"Thanks you guys." Lucina said with a smile.

"Hey," We all turned when Bryce came back. "Sorry about that. Everything alright?"

"Yep. Well, we should let you guys continue on with your date. We'll see you back at home Lucina and it was nice to meet you Bryce. I hope we see you again." Nessie said to him.

"It was nice meeting you too." Bryce said with a smile.

"Take care of yourself man." I said and soon Nessie and I left them alone leaving the restaurant. It is a nice place.

"Well that brightens my night." I said when we got into my Rabbit and started driving home.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"Because I got to deal with two jack asses tonight; Collin and Orion." I said feeling pleased.

"What about what I showed you?" Nessie asked.

"That was an added bonus." I smiled turning to her. The only thing that would add the cherry on top tonight was that if I were able to make that happen. Maybe one day, it will.

"I love you Ness." I said.

"I love you too. But I love you more." Nessie smiled.

"No way." I said and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

 **Well that interesting don't you think. There's one more part of Nessie and Jacob's story in the story before we get to the pregnancy part. Please review.**


	46. Outtake 15

**Have A Purpose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place during Chapter 12 where Lucina goes to have dinner with Bryce and his family.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

"You're serious?" Lucas asked in surprised.

"I'd be disappointed if we weren't." I said, stretching while standing.

"Wow, talk about… wow." Jalen said.

"I know, but it is what it should be." Nessie said.

"I can't believe you guys actually sent Collin to exile." Bella said.

"We didn't have to, but let's just say that nobody messes with my family, especially Billy." I smirked.

"Man, you guys showed that guy who's the big dog!" Emmett said giving me a high five.

I am at the Cullen's house where Nessie and I just told them about what happened to Collin. After that incident at the bonfire where Rebecca now knows about the tribe's legends being true, no thanks to Collin because she has no involvement with either phasing into a wolf or being imprinted, the pack members including myself were not happy with him adding to how he is still acting like an ass for being all traditional still thinking badly of the Cullens. Just because we made peace with the Cullens doesn't mean we're being all softie on all vampires. We learned that now since my imprinting on Nessie that has brought me closer to the Cullens than I could never imagine. Sure they are all bloodsuckers but they're not like the ones in the legends. They are good people as they want to be, being human. I just wish Collin would at least understand that.

Anyway, my dad and the other tribe council members were not too pleased about what happened as we are. Especially Billy. He made the decision before the others could discuss for a debate but I could tell that they seem to agree with him. Seems that Collin violating our law telling Rebecca the secret isn't the only thing that pissed off Billy. Let's just say you should not hurt his little girl.

So Collin has been banished from our tribe, never to set foot there again. Where he goes is not our problem. Though Collin seem to think that this banishment is more of a blessing since if he were to have kids, no vampires would ever come around to trigger his kids' phasing when he or she comes of age. So he thinks. You see, Leena, who is Collin's imprint and will go with him as it is her choice, not that she has one, will keep in touch with Brady's imprint Thalia. And when the time comes when Collin and Leena do have a kid, hoping to be a boy, one of the Cullens or two will just "wander around" until it happens which will upset Collin. If it's a girl and she's able to phase, that's just a bonus. That'll teach Collin a lesson when he doesn't get his head out of his ass.

"So what's gonna happen if his family ask about Collin since they are still living at the Reserve?" Esme asked.

"We told them to ask Collin why which means he would have to tell them of the secret. If he has the guts to tell them." I sniggered.

"I never like that guy," Lucas said shaking his head. "And it's not just because of how he insulted Nessie back then."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for him trying to whoop your ass Lucas, you would have never found out about your gift." Jasper said, sniggering along with Edward and Emmett as I did the same.

"Hey, I was a newborn during that time so I didn't know how to use my new abilities at the moment. Besides, I could've taken him." Lucas said like it was no big deal. Sure he would've.

"Has this ever happened before? The exile I mean." Jalen asked.

"Nope, Collin's the first." I said and then thought. "Actually there was one tribe member a long time ago that was part of the pack but isn't with them. I don't actually remember what happened and the Elders appear to have forbid anyone from asking that. I don't know." I shrugged.

"So how's Rebecca doing with all of this?" Carlisle asked.

"She's fine; she talks, she walks, she eats, sleeps and breathes," I explained like they shouldn't be worried at all. "She's almost over it."

"What do you mean 'almost?'" Tiffany asked causing me to sigh as Nessie explains.

"She's not facing it." She said. "Rebecca keeps denying that it isn't true."

"Should that be good then?" Jalen asked.

"Not in her situation since she has no connection like Rachel and I do. She needs to face it someday. Who knows what'll happen if someone slips up again, or worse. It's hard since it appears that she's the only one who has no idea about all of this." I said.

"Jake here, thought it'd best to get this over with." Nessie said rolling her eyes.

"Which is how?" Tiffany asked. I didn't say anything but guess who did?

"He thought about phasing, in front of her." Edward said causing me to glare at him while he chuckled.

"Dude, even I know that's not a good idea." Emmett chuckles.

"I agree, your sister is going to need some more time before you decide to show her the truth." Esme said causing me to sigh. Can't argue against her.

"Okay, moving that aside, where's Lucina and the others?" Nessie asked seeing Lucina, Krystal, blondie and little pixie aren't in the room.

"They're getting Lucina ready for her dinner with Bryce and his family." Edward explained.

"Man, I still can't get over Lucina now having a boyfriend." Lucas said moving around. "I mean it feels like it wasn't that long ago that I held Lucina in my arms and she talked to me in my head for the first time." He said with a sigh, and a smile.

"Maybe because it wasn't." Tiffany chuckled. "But I know what you mean, I just can't believe how fast my baby girl is growing." She said looking like she's about to cry.

"She reminds me so much of how Nessie was like when she was child." Edward said with a sigh causing Nessie come over and give him hug as Bella smiles and joins them.

"At least you guys watched her grow up." Jalen said. "I felt like I hardly know her." He said sadly but with a small smile as Tiffany comes over to sit next to him wrapping her arms around him for comfort.

"Guys stop, your emotions are hard to keep mine intact." Jasper said taking a shaky breath.

"Oh great, now you all are making me wanna cry." Emmett said turning away while covering his eyes with his arm.

"Geez you guys, she's only six. Why do you have to make a big deal out of this?" I said.

"One day Jacob, if you and Nessie have kids, you will understand how it feels seeing them grow up so fast." Tiffany said.

"Which is never until she's thirty if she can." Edward said causing Nessie to roll her eyes.

"You might as well sit down Jacob." Lucas said taking a seat on the couch. "Relax yourself."

"With Alice dressing up Lucina, you'll be amazed at the changes she'll make of her." Edward said.

"Oh come on, the pixie is just getting Lucina ready for dinner at Bryce's house." I said like they're making a big deal out of nothing.

"I know." Lucas playfully said. "I'm sure that won't change you when she comes down those stairs with that look on her face that says 'Do you think this make me look beautiful?'" He said with an innocent look.

"No I'm not gonna sit down in those daddy chairs for a girl getting ready to meet her boyfriend's family who aren't at all related." I said like they are being ridiculous.

"Who do they remind us of?" Emmett commented while chuckling.

"I know." Lucas said to me in a serious tone. "Sit your ass down Jake."

"I'm never sitting down!" I said leaning towards Lucas pointing at the spot he wants me to sit. That's when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"May we present to you Miss Lucina Stewart-Long." Alice announced happily. As she spoke, heads turned to her direction and I saw the guys smiling big like they couldn't believe it. Emmett looks like he was about to cry. I sighed at their behavior and turned when I froze at what I saw.

There was Alice with blondie and Krystal at the stairs but there in the middle was a young girl, wearing what appears to be a black blended cotton slim elegant dress with long sleeve in an o-neck tutu style where her brunette hair was in neat waves as her face was covered in the right amount of make up to her look nice, simply and most importantly… beautiful.

It was then I realized that the girl was actually Lucina. What? How? What happened to her? One minute she was a sweet little girl and now I'm seeing a young woman. Is this the Lucina I knew since she was a baby? The one who I enjoy playing with when she was a little kid where she wants to ride on my back in my wolf form with Nessie? The one who I treated and protected her like how a brother should to his sister? Is this woman, now grown up, the same little Lucina?

I was amazed at what I'm seeing that it made me speechless until suddenly I sat down where I was told to sit.

"I know." I said when Lucas was about to say something to me causing him to chuckle.

"What do you guys think?" Lucina asked nervously.

"Wow Lucina, the dress looks great on you." Bella said, smiling.

"Bryce will never take his eyes off of you!" Nessie beamed as Lucina blushed.

"You look amazing." Esme smiled.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Tiffany said as she went over to hug Lucina giving out a soft cry.

"Thanks mommy." Lucina said. They let go as Jalen comes over to them looking at Lucina with eyes that looked like he would cry.

"Look at you." Jalen said. "Why are you growing up so fast?" He said as he hugs her.

"Daddy, please don't be sad." Lucina said. "I'd still be your little girl. It's not like I'm moving away."

"And it better not." Jalen said as he chuckled and let's go of her. "Alright, let's get you over there." He said.

"Okay, bye everyone." Lucina said.

"Good luck Lucina." Tiffany said giving her a kiss.

"Have fun there, sweetie." Esme said as we all else said the same thing. We heard Jalen and Lucina get into their car and drove off.

"Told you he broke down." Emmett said and I turned to see him holding out his hand where Jasper rolled his eyes and handed him a couple of bills. Seriously?

"You were the one who didn't understand about how fast kids grow." Edward said to me, chuckling.

"Super Smash Bros.?" Lucas asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah!" They said and went straight to their video games.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Nessie asked.

"I'm just gonna do a quick errand and check on Rebecca." I said and giving her a quick kiss. "Be back soon."

"Okay Jake. Love you." Nessie said.

"Love you more." I smiled.

"No way." She smirked causing me to chuckle as I left the Cullen's house and went straight to mine on my motorcycle. I hopped off my ride and went inside.

Like always, I just went inside without knocking. It's my house after all. Well, you know what I mean. I walked in to see Rachel on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jake, where's your girl? You ditched her? That's not like you." She teased.

"Cut the crap Rachel, where is Rebecca?" I asked when I walked in.

"She's in her room taking a nap." Rachel sighed dropping the mask she had on her facial.

"Still not taking it, huh." I said.

"She just won't accept it. She feels like she's being betrayed by the people she loves and is all alone." Rachel said sadly.

God, I hate it to see my sister like this. It's bad enough that her husband died and I felt bad enough that we've been keeping the truth about the tribe a secret from her and now because of Colin, we've lost her. I don't think exile is enough of a punishment for Collin.

"You know,"

"No!"

"Oh come, you didn't let me say it." I said in surprised.

"Forget it! You are not phasing in front of her." Rachel said. "Give her time to recover, _then_ you can do what you want."

"But –"

"No buts Jacob." Dad said rolling his way into the living room. "We don't want to make things worse for Rebecca."

"Fine." I sighed with a huff. People never really see things my way.

"So what brings you by Jacob? Other than the fact that you live here." Dad asked.

"Well, I was wondering if mom's jewelry box is still here." I asked causing Rachel to sit up straight as dad's eyes lit up which is the first time I've seen him like this.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"About time. What took you so long? You two are together for how long and you think now's the time?" Rachel smiled while teasing.

"Rachel, you should know that _a lot_ of things has happened these past few years. Plus, it seems like it wasn't the time for it yet if you know what I mean." I said.

"I would agree with you on that Jacob." Dad said. "I'm sure now things will settle. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Dad, you know how much Nessie means to me from the very beginning. I've been patient with her despite the mishap thirteen years ago. I love her and I gotta a feeling that _this time_ she wants this." I said.

"In that case, I'll show you. But I hope you got a death wish ready." Dad chuckled as I followed him to his room. Of course I'll be expecting that. The question is, will I be ready for it.

Dad led me into his room and pulled out something deep in his drawers revealing a silver box. He opened it and many of mom's jewelry were in it; her necklaces, earrings and some rings. There, I found the black box knowing what's in it and gently took it out as if it was breakable. I thank dad and said goodbye to him and Rachel since Rebecca's still napping and drove back to the Cullen's house.

I can hear everyone but Lucina inside as I made my way in while keeping a clear head.

"Hey Jake!" Nessie said when she saw me and ran at me for a hug and kiss. "Everything okay with those errands and Rebecca?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was able to pick up something and Rebecca's still the same." I said as I greeted everyone in the room.

"So what were these errands you were doing?" Lucas asked.

"Something I've been thinking about lately." I said looking at everyone. "Before meeting you guys, my life was… well I wouldn't say okay. What's the better word, normal." Most of the guys snickered at that as I chuckled. "I was happy though with my life then; I have a nice family and good friends. Things started to change after my first phasing. My whole life has been turned upside down. I had some bumps along the way meeting you guys but as the time passes, I slowly start to see more to you all than I thought. And it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met Renesmee." I said turning to her with a smile which she returned.

"What are you trying to say Jacob?" Esme asked. I turned to everyone.

"I love Bella." I said causing her to be surprised. "In the right way though." I added. "I also grown to love and respect Edward." I said causing him to smile. "And I love all of you. Including you blondie." I said to everyone.

"Don't push it mutt." She teased.

"But most of all, I love you Nessie." I said to her. "We went through a lot and yet we're still here. I know you and everyone else consider me part of the family, but I believe I want to make this right."

I then let go of Nessie, facing her as I reached into my pocket while I got down on my knee. I hear the women gasped as pixie was squealing as I opened the box showing a platinum petite solitaire ring. I saw Nessie looking shocked as she covered her mouth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will continue being everything you want me to be if you say you'll be with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Nessie just stood there staring at me. I saw tears in her eyes. Part of me believed she was to emotional of happiness to say yes, but something tells me it is too much… and too soon, that she'll say no.

"Yes."

"Wait what?" I asked. Clearly misheard that.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She said causing me to break out the big smile as I got up and Nessie threw her arms around me where applause were made around us.

I cannot believe it; my Nessie said yes to marrying me. I have never been this happy in all my life. Never did I think I deserve someone like her. Never did I thought she would love me as I love her. From the first time I looked into her eyes when she was born, watching her grow up, being what she needs me to be, I've been there for her every step of the way and my love for her never went away. Never did I thought this would happen, especially doing this in front of her family.

We broke apart as I slid the ring on her finger. I looked up to see everyone smiling, although Edward just stood there, his expression was hard to identify; he wasn't happy, but he doesn't look like he wanted jump in and kill me.

"Dad?" Nessie said nervously seeing his expression. Edward then pinched the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes.

"I'm okay." He said and then slowly gave a small smile. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for you two. I'm glad you guys have each other."

"Thanks daddy!" Nessie squealed and ran over to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Edward said and then turned to you. "But I refuse letting you call me dad." He said causing everyone to laugh.

"Wasn't expecting you too, but you could think about it." I chuckled as everyone came over to congratulate us.

* * *

 **Sorry about that you guys. Been going through some… rough time. I haven't forgotten about you guys. I wanna finish these outtakes about Nessie and Jacob. Please review.**


End file.
